Koori no hana
by Koyukii
Summary: Shiori perdió la memoria, nadie sabe que le sucedió ni de que aldea viene, Minato fue quien la rescato y ahora es quien se encarga del cuidado de la niña junto con la llamativa kunoichi pelirroja. Shiori tendrá que aprender a vivir en konoha siendo el punto de atracción de las miradas curiosas de muchos, con el tiempo y luego de pasar casi un año en la villa entrara a la academia..
1. Asi comenzo

**Kori no hana**

Ya llevo varios meses queriendo escribir algo de Naruto pero no había podido hasta ahora.

Este seráun [[KakashixOc]]

Parejas que saldrán en algunode los capítulos:

KurenaixAsuma

YugaoxHayate

KotetsuxAnkoxIzumo

(Oc) YounhaxGai

(Oc) ShiorixTokuma

ShiorixKakashi

Shiori, ella es mi daré un poco de información sobre ella entre los capítulos.

**Información personal:**

Nombre: Shiori.

Nacimiento: ¿?

Apodo: (Kori no hana)

Género: femenino.

Edad: 5-6 años (inicio)

Sangre: O

Afiliación: Konohagakure.

Tutor: Minato Namikaze.

Personalidad: seria.

Características: pelo blanco y ojos violetas.

**Un poco sobre ella, primera parte:**

Ella no recuerda mucho sobre su pasado, solo recuerda a la persona que la trajo a Konoha.

**Personalidad:**

Shiori es muy seria, no habla a no ser que alguien le pregunte algo y no contesta si ve que no es necesario hacerlo. No es muy afectiva y siempre se le ve alejada de las demás personas.

**Curiosidades:**

Le gustan los dulces, en especial los dangos.

**Una pequeña introducción del fic, para que sepan cómo es que Shiori llego a konoha y quien fue el que la rescato :D**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de aquellos que pondré para mejorar el fic.

**Así comenzó todo…**

Era de noche en Konoha, la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo a excepción de algunos hombres que seguían trabajando, entre ellos un par de kunoichis que vigilaban la entrada de la aldea.

Ambos hombres trataban con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse despiertos, su trabajo era cuidar y vigilar quienes entraban y salían de la aldea. No podían quedarse dormidos, podrían ocurrir miles de cosas si eso pasaba, y eso no sería nada bueno.

—no te vayas a dormir, Hiro.— le advirtió su compañero entre bostezos.

—no lo hare pero… ¡sería más fácil si no estuvieras bostezando a cada rato, Sora!

—lo siento, no dormí bien anoche.— contesto de nuevo entre bostezos haciendo que su compañero comenzara a bostezar con él.

—si alguien nos viera así... (Bostezo)…

—No te vayas a dormir, Hiro.— volvió a insistir Sora, aunque sonara más para él mismo que para su amigo.

— ¡no lo hare!—grito enfadado logrando alejar la pesadez de su cuerpo, justo en ese momento, un rayo amarillo pasa rápidamente entre ambos dejando solo una suave ráfaga de viento que los dejo perplejos por unos segundos.

— ¿ese no era…? —trato de decir Sora pero fue interrumpido por Hiro.

— ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Un enemigo?

—pues… me pregunto…¿que habrá pasado para que llegara de esa forma?— pregunto esta vez obteniendo el interés de su compañero.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, el tercer Hokage aún seguía en su oficina terminando unos informes que necesitaría para mañana temprano, mejor dicho, en unas cuantas horas más. Este día no podría dormir, estaba cansado, agotado y se lamentaba de haber dejado el trabajo hasta el último momento pero estaba feliz por haber ido hablar con los niños de la academia ninja. Le gustaban los niños y también ver cómo les iban en sus clases, contar alguna que otra historia del primero y del segundo Hokage y darles consejos… que sabía que en algún momento les servirían a ellos.

—Hokage-sama.—dijo una voz mientras un hombre rubio aparecía frente al escritorio.

—Minato, ni siquiera escuche la puerta.

—lo siento, mis manos están ocupadas.— contesto el hombre levantando ambos brazos para que pudiera ver el bulto blancoque traía en ellas.

El hokage se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio para llegar frente al rubio.

— ¿una niña? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—no lo sé exactamente, al terminar mi misión encontré a esta niña abandonada. No había nadie más, estuve buscando alrededor por unas horas pero nada. No sabía qué hacer y no podía dejarla ahí, hubiera muerto de frio.

—entiendo.—dijo el Hokage mirando fijamente a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

—me dijo que su nombre era Shiori.

— ¿te dijo algo más?

—no.—contesto mirando a la pequeña que comenzaba a moverse.—creo que no recuerda nada más que su nombre.

El hokage miro al rubio entre interesado y confundido al momento en que unos ojos violetas miraban a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella.

El hombre rubio le sonrió y el Hokage rápido miro a su dirección chocando con los ojos de la niña. Parecía confundida y asustada, si no fuera porque ya había visto al hombre rubio hace un par de horas, apostaba que se hubiera puesto a llorar.

— ¿Shiori-chan?— pregunto el hombre rubio y la niña lo miro.

Ambos esperaron en silencio a que la niña dijera algo pero en lugar de escuchar algunas palabras, la niña comenzó a toser fuertemente debido al frio en el que había estado hace unas horas.

—será mejor llevarla a que la revisen, supongo que estuvo más horas en la nieve desde antes que yo la encontrara.

—tienes razón.—Convino el tercer Hokage mirando a la pequeña niña que tosía cada vez más fuerte-.— cuando la revisen ven conmigo para que me cuentes bien cómo es que la has encontrado.

El hombre rubio asintió y después desapareció de la oficina, quedando el Hokage solo de nuevo. Suspiro luego de sentarse en su silla, mañana no solo tendría un día difícil…

De nuevo el sol sale en Konoha, las calles comienzan a llenarse nuevamente de gente yendo de un lado a otro. Los niños de la academia corriendo para alcanzar sus clases y alguno que otro regresando a su casa por un libro que olvidaron.

Esa mañana, una chica pelirroja sale de su casa para ir al hospital a su revisión. Hace unos días había llegado terriblemente lastimada hasta el punto de quedar internada, pero ella logro convencer – o amenazar - a la enfermera para que la dejaran salir. Ella no soportaba estar encerrada en una habitación, además le parecía innecesario que estuvieran al pendiente de ella cuando alguien más podía estar necesitando ayuda.

Y además, ella no necesitaba ayuda. ¡Era fuerte y podía soportar cualquier pelea!

— ¡Kushina!— grito el hombre rubio que venía a unos pasos detrás de ella moviendo su mano.

— ¿Minato?¿Qué no estabas en misión? ¿Cuándo llegaste?— pregunto alegre dándole un fuerte abrazo al tenerlo frente a ella.

—por la noche, pero tuve que hacer algo y no tuve tiempo de ir a casa a dormir.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—bien.— contesto en un tono de voz que a la pelirroja le pareció extraño.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—mmm, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?— la pelirroja asintió de inmediato y él sonrió. —sé que no te gusta cuidar niños pero…

— ¿quieres que cuide a un niño?— pregunto horrorizada.

—sí. Mira, su nombre es Shiori y….

El rubio comenzó a contarle lo sucedido la otra noche en su misión, toda la pelea y el como encontró a la niña entre la nieve y cuando la trajo aquí. Incluso el pequeño detalle sobre Sora y Hiro y su cansancio. La pelirroja lo escucho sin decir nada ni hacer preguntas hasta que llegaron al hospital donde se encontraba la niña. Rápido subieron hasta la habitación y entraron en el momento justo cuando la niña había despertado.

Minato la saludo con alegría al verla mejor que anoche, la verdad es que si lo había preocupado. Había estado tosiendo mucho y temía que fuera algo había estado mucho tiempo en ese frio y no podía ser nada bueno que una niña de su edad soportara esa temperatura. Quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera pasado por ahí.

La niña no hablo mucho cuando le presento a la pelirroja, solo se quedó mirando a la kunoichi que le sonreía sin saber que más hacer. La niña no parecía ser alguien que hablara mucho, más bien era seria y con una mirada vacía, mientras que la pelirroja era más, como decirlo; su forma de expresarera más explosiva y animosa que la mayoría de las personas de konoha.

—bueno, tengo que ir a ver al tercer hokage a su oficina y contarle bien como pasaron las cosas. — dijo el rubio luego de quedarse solo unos minutos más para que ambas se conocieran mejor.—Vendré más tarde por ella para llevarla con el hokage.— le hablo a pelirroja y luego giro a ver a la niña.—toma tus medicinas Shiori-chan, a si podrás salir antes de esa cama… ¡Nos vemos después!

Después de su despedida y que la extraña bola de humo desapareciera, la niña y la pelirroja se miraron unos segundos.

—etto… mmm, ¿tienes sed? ¿Hambre? ¿Quieres jugar?—la niña negó con la cabeza y luego cerro los ojos, ignorándola por completo…

Luego de que Minato le conto la historia al hokage y mostrarle algunos de los exámenes que le habían hecho a Shiori, este tomo una decisión pero como siempre, al tomar decisiones tan apresuradas y nada meditadas, los dos ancianos (no tan ancianos xD) del consejo se opusieron frente al hokage.

No podían dejar vivir a un extraño en la villa, fuera cual fuera el caso, era peligroso. Y Minato tenía la culpa por haberla traído sin haber avisado a alguien.

Minato en estos casos se disculparía con ambos pero no lo hiso con ninguno de los dos, la niña estaba sola y si no hubiera actuado probablemente estaría muerta en esos momentos. Él había tomado una buena decisión y no cambiaría su decisión por nada.

Los días pasaron y la niña seguía siendo revisada por médicos, no podía salir del hospital hasta que tuvieran un poco más de información sobre ella. Los dos del consejo incluso le habían puesto AMBUS vigilándola día y noche por precaución. Lo que era una exageración siendo solo una niña.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Minato seguía insistiendo y peleando contra los dos del consejo para dejar a la niña quedarse en Konoha. Ella no tenía a nadie ahora y dejarla ir no era una opción para él o para el tercer hokage.

Los días se volvieron semanas, en esas semanas la niña ya estaba completamente recuperada e incluso comenzaba a hablar con Kushina y Minato. El hokage al ver como la niña comenzaba a adaptarse a la aldea y a las pocas personas con las que tenía contacto, decidió esta vez - sin darle importancia alos argumentos de los dos ancianos del consejo – Shiori se quedaría en la villa y Minato se haría cargo de su cuidado y vigilia, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

_**Continuara…**_

**[Pos data: me gusta el personaje de Minato por eso fue el elegido para ser el héroe de Shiori xD y Haku con lo de su Kekkei genkai] xD**

_Espero que les haya gustado._

**Próximo capítulo o primer capítulo:**

"**Maito Gai, Hyuuga Tokuma yHatake Kakashi; trio de extraños"**

_Shiori debe conocer a las personas de la villa, eso le ha dicho Minato; "así será mucho más fácil familiarizarte con la villa y la gente de aquí". Kushina la ayuda presentándola con los que se topa en su camino lo que llega a molestar a Shiori. Una tarde al salir a comer conocerá a tres niños bastante inusuales par ella._


	2. Trió de extraños

**Capitulo uno:**

**Maito Gai, Hyuuga Tokuma y Hatake Kakashi; trio de extraños**

Hace ya unos meses que Shiori vive oficialmente en konoha y ahora está instalada en un pequeño departamento cerca del edificio del hokage, ha pedido de las dos personas del consejo, las cuales seguían sin estar de acuerdo con dejar que la niña se quedara. ¿Qué pasaba si la esa niña los metía en problemas con la aldea a la que pertenecía? Por algún motivo la niña fue encontrada sola, debía haber algo malo con ella o algún problema mayor. Pero a pesar de las continuas desconfianzas y reclamos por parte de esas dos personas, Minato y el tercer hokage pudieron mantener la calma y lograr un acuerdo. Minato cuidaría y vigilaría a la niña.

Kushina se sorprendió al saber lo que el hokage le había pedido al rubio, se sabía de sobra que Minato era una persona amable y bondadosa, fácilmente podía acercarse a las personas y no le costó mucho acercarse a la callada niña. Shiori, quien no hablaba más d frases en una pregunta, no se sentía cómoda sin el kunoichi rubio, el hokage o la extraña chica pelirroja a la que con sus continuas visitas al hospital comenzó aceptarla.

Shiori comenzó a vivir sola, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, cosas que ella nunca hiso sola. Por ejemplo: ella nunca había vivido en un departamento, sin nadie con ella. El lugar era exageradamente grande. Tenía una cocina, un cuarto de baño, su habitación y una pequeña sala al junto. Eso era mucho para una niña de 6 años que nunca había hecho el aseo de una casa… o eso creía ya que seguía sin poder recordar algo de su pasado.

También, Shiori seguía asistiendo a sus revisiones en el hospital justo como el tercer hokage y Minato se lo habían dicho. Casi siempre era Kushina la que iba a verla y luego de terminar cada una de sus revisiones, tenían que ir a ver al hokage para darle los últimos informes sobre su estado de salud.

La niña era un completo misterio. Minato había estado buscando información cerca del lugar donde la había encontrado, pero no hallaba mucho sobre ella o su aldea. Tenía algunas ideas, posibilidades, pero no quería decir nada aun hasta que el estuviera completamente seguro.

Lo importante aquí era saber por qué la dejaron sola, ¿Por qué no había nadie buscándola?

Luego de las tres de la tarde y de un largo día de limpieza, Shiori comenzó a tener hambre. Ella no había comido nada desde la madrugada luego de hacerse otros estudios en el hospital. La comida de ese lugar no le gustaba pero lamentablemente no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la cocina no se le daba a pesar de seguir e intentar una y otra vez las recetas que había en las revistas. El primer día que intento cocinar, una servilleta de papel se incendió sin haber hecho nada aun, Shiori se asustó por la rapidez en que el fuego crecía pero hubo algo más que la aterro y eso fue cuando ella intento apagar la servilleta. Justo en el momento que lanzo agua de la llave del lavamanos, una bola de hielo salió disparada desde su palma, cayendo justo donde la flama estaba y apagándolo de inmediato.

Eso había sido muy extraño para ella y a partir de ese día había decidido ir a comprar su comida cada que tuviera hambre. Su cocina estaba prohibida ahora, por lo menos hasta que aprendiera a cocinar.

Shiori caminaba por las calles de una tranquila konoha rumbo a los puestos de comida más cercanos. Últimamente pasaba algo de su tiempo en esos lugares, además tenía que comenzar a conocer a las personas de la aldea. Algo que Minato y el hokage querían que hiciera. Kushina, a su modo, intentaba relacionarla con las personas que pasaban a su lado, saludándolos y presentándoselos, lo que a Shiori le incomodaba. Eso y la actitud de la kunoichi, pero sabía muy bien que Kushina no cambiaría su forma de ser, aunque en cierta forma le facilitaba algunas cosas.

Luego de ver varios lugares en donde comer, miro alrededor de las calles a varias personas, disgustándole un poco. No le gustaban los lugares grandes, lugares grandes igual a mucha gente y la gente significaba ruido y el ruido era algo que no le gustaba a la hora de comer.

Shiori decidida a no darle importancia a tanta gente, entro al primer lugar de comida que vio. Al entrar se dio cuenta de dos cosas, lo primero es que el lugar casi estaba deshabitado lo que le lleno de cierta alegría y lo segundo fue ver dos cabelleras plateadas en una de las mesas del rincón.

Shiori pensaba que en esa villa no iba a encontrar o mejor dicho, ella no había visto hasta ahora alguien con cabello similar al suyo. Tampoco había visto a otro pelirrojo como Kushina o rubio como Minato, pero esa era otra cosa, cabello blanco como ella o parecido, nunca.

— ¡buenas tardes! ¿Qué vas a querer? —pregunto el hombre del mostrador animado al darse cuenta que tenía otro cliente.

El grito del hombre hiso que el pequeño acompañante de cabello plateado que estaba junto a un hombre con el mismo color de cabello, volteara a ver a la niña cuando ella pidió su orden.

Shiori se sentó en la otra esquina, quedando la espalda del hombre en el ángulo perfecto para cubrirla de la mirada del peli plata. Se quedó mirando a ambos desde su lugar, pensando en que eran las primeras personas con el mismo color de cabello y que al parecer también disfrutaban del silencio a la hora de comer. Ninguno parecía hablar mientras comían sus platillos, no es que pudiera ver mucho pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido desde su dirección.

Luego de unos minutos en tranquilidad disfrutando de su comida, comenzaron a entrar más personas, gente que Shiori no conocía. Algunos que entraban miraban a la niña de forma extraña, muchos se preguntaban quién era. Shiori comenzó a sentirse observada y entre los pares de ojos vio al pequeño peli plata que la miraba desde el fondo del lugar. Sin el hombre bloqueando su vista, quedaba justo frente a ella. Su ceja estaba levantada, él nunca la había visto por la villa y por lo que veía, ninguna de las personas que estaban aquí sabían quién era.

— ¡oh! Así que tú eres la pequeña y nueva llama de Konoha, ¿cierto? — pregunto en un extraño hombre con un atuendo bastante llamativo. A su lado un niño de la misma edad de Shiori, a primera vista se notaba la similitud que tenía con el hombre adulto. Su hijo, pensó viendo ambos frente a ella. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña niña?

Shiori noto como el lugar pareció estar más atento a ella ahora que el extraño y llamativo hombre le había hablado. —Shiori. —contesto en voz baja, incomodándose cada vez más por los pares de ojos que la miraban.

— ¡oh! ¡Yo me llamo Maito Dai y este chico de mi lado es mi hijo, Gai! —se presentó el hombre tocando cariñosamente la cabeza del niño de grandes cejas que la miraba de forma extraña, justo como el peli plata.

— ¿eres pariente de Hatake? —pregunto de pronto el chico de cejas grandes haciendo que el pequeño peli plata diera un respingo al escuchar su nombre, dando una mueca de disgusto al niño de grandes cejas.

— ¡jajaja! Ahora que veo, tienen cierto parecido. — dijo el extraño hombre llamativo mientras la miraba colocando una mano en la cintura y otra en su mentón. — ¡ah! Veo que tienes la misma edad que mi querido hijo… que bien, que bien. Sean buenos amigos. ¡Gajaja!

Shiori no entendía por qué el hombre reía, era un completo misterio al igual que aquel niño peli plata que ahora caminaba junto a su padre en dirección a la salida.

Luego de esa extraña conversación con el extraño hombre llamativo y su hijo de cejas grandes, Shiori quedo atorada en una no muy cómoda platica donde solo respondí frases, algo que parecía bastarle al hombre llamado Dai. Ya cuando la noche llego, Shiori logró huir del lugar para ir directo a su casa. Había sido un día largo y agotador, necesitaba dormir y nunca, pero nunca más comer en un lugar donde el hombre llamativo estuviera.

De nuevo amanece en konoha, Shiori sale de su casa muy temprano por la mañana para sus revisiones en el hospital. Después de aquella noche en el puesto de comida con el extravagante hombre y su hijo, sentía que las miradas a ella habían crecido más. Quizás era solo su propia imaginación.

Al llegar al hospital, la enfermera que siempre la atiende la llevo a una habitación para comenzar con su revisión. 3 meses ya que Shiori sigue sin recordar, luego de ser rescatada y traída a esta aldea por Minato, ella no ha vuelto a saber nada sobre su vida a pesar que han intentado todos los métodos posibles para traer algunos recuerdos de ella.

Shiori busco por los pasillos a la pelirroja o al rubio pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos antes de ser llevada a la habitación, la enfermera le dio la ropa para que se cambiara y después fue llevada a otra habitación donde el medico ninja se encontraba. Al llegar, la enfermera le indico que se acostara sobre la cama que había en media del salón. El médico que la trataba usaba unos extraños símbolos que iban desde la cama formando un círculo alrededor de ella y otras líneas de marcas en forma de cruz por los bordes de este.

Shiori cerró los ojos cuando el hombre comenzó hacer movimientos con sus manos las cuales comenzaron a emitir una extraña luz verde. Al instante comenzó a sentir una agradable sensación dentro de su cabeza y alrededor de todo su cuerpo, no había dolor por ahora. Cuando el medico coloco su mano en la frente de la niña, esta comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Podía escuchar sonidos que sabía solo ella escuchaba, el medico intentaba hacerla recordar algo de su pasado y hasta ahora nada había funcionado pero parecía que esto si funcionaria.

Shiori trato de soportar el dolor de cabeza que crecía cada segundo, mientras se concentraba en los sonidos que escuchaba. El medico al ver los gestos de dolor de la niña decidió detener la sesión, diciendo que era todo por hoy.

— ¿recordaste algo? —le pregunto el medico ninja luego que esta parecía más tranquila.

Shiori solo negó.

Luego de que la enfermera la llevo a la habitación donde habían estado antes, se vistió con su ropa y salió del lugar, justo antes de salir del lugar encontró a la kunoichi pelirroja que venía corriendo y empujando todo lo que se metiera en su camino.

— ¡Aquí estas! Olvide que era hoy tu revisión. — comento sobando su cuello avergonzada luego de chocar con ella.

—ya termine. — contesto Shiori sin darle importancia y pasando a su lado para salir.

— ¿y ya desayunaste? — Pregunto llegando a su lado. —vamos a comer algo, mmm ¿te gusta el ramen?

Shiori no contesto ya que a lo lejos vio a las dos personas que había visto anoche. El extraño hombre llamativo y su hijo de cejas grandes caminando por el mismo camino que ellas iban a tomar. Por acto reflejo tomo el brazo de la kunoichi y la jalo cambiando de ruta, dirigiéndose a un lugar que Shiori aún no conocía. Kushina sorprendida por su reacción, volteo hacia atrás buscando alguna respuesta a lo que había pasado y solo pudo ver al hombre llamativo y a su hijo, lo que le causó mucha gracia y comenzó a reírse.

—veo que ya conociste a Maito Dai.

Shiori no contesto y siguió caminando siendo seguida muy de cerca por la pelirroja que seguía riendo.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? — pregunto luego de parar de reír. — vamos, dime.

—anoche. —contesto en un suspiro. —tenía hambre y fui a un puesto a comer.

—cierto, no sabes cocinar. — dijo la kunoichi recordando una de las conversaciones que habían tenido. — ya se, te enseñare a cocinar, así no gastaras todo tu dinero en comida. ¿Qué te parece? …tomare tu silencio como un "¡sí!"

Shiori cruzo los brazos molesta, mientras la kunoichi comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

— ¡cierto! ¡Vamos a comer ramen!

— ¿ramen? — pregunto Shiori sin saber qué era esa comida.

— ¡¿no lo conoces?! — grito espantada la pelirroja deteniéndose por la sorpresa. —entonces vamos de una vez, cuando lo pruebes no vas a querer comer nada más.

Luego de haber llegado a uno de los puestos de ramen que la kunoichi pelirroja conocía y de haber comido su primer ramen. Un AMBU apareció pidiéndole a la kunoichi que se presentara con el hokage. Shiori sabía que harían preguntas sobre ella y su comportamiento en la aldea y todo lo demás. Las dos personas del consejo habían estado haciendo eso desde que ella llego.

Así luego de salir del pequeño local, Shiori camino tranquila por las calles sin saber a qué otro lugar ir.

Aun no conocía todos los lugares que había en la villa y a pesar de tener tiempo de sobra para ir a visitar cada uno de esos lugares, no sabía dónde quedaba cada uno.

Camino tranquila mirando alrededor las formas de las casa y de la misma aldea que hasta ahora no se había detenido a ver. Casas de maderas, pequeñas, grandes y con diferentes colores, bastante colorido… muy diferente a… Shiori se detuvo de golpe en su lugar teniendo un extraño recuerdo donde lo único que veía era neblina rodeando todo las casas que había alrededor. Se quedó quieta unos minutos más tratando de recordar o esperando que otro recuerdo llegara pero no sucedió nada. Quizás muy pronto recuperaría su memoria, pensó mientras seguía caminando, lo que le dejo una mala sensación. ¿Si recuperaba su memoria ella tendría que irse de konoha?

Shiori siguió caminando notado como la villa estaba rodeada de árboles, incluso había rostros tallados en una montaña. Eso llamo completamente su atención distrayéndola de todo lo demás que estuviera pensando. Había tres rostros en la montaña sobre ella, solo podía reconocer el tercero, los otros dos; no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

Se quedó un par de minutos mirando los rostros, hasta que un niño paso a su lado llamando de nuevo la atención de ella, sin duda konoha era un lugar muy extraño y Shiori se sentía curiosa por todas las cosas que veía. Miro al niño caminado, había algo que colgaba de su cabello por la parte de la espalda, algo parecido a un panal de abejas. Shiori lo siguió con la mirada, extrañada, hasta que el niño volteo al sentir su mirada.

Shiori se sorprendió más luego de ver los ojos del niño. Sus ojos eran blancos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose, él, extrañado por la niña de cabello blanco y ella por los extraños ojos del niño.

"nunca hubiera pensado en ojos blancos" pensó mientras seguía mirando al niño.

— ¡Tokuma! — grito una mujer a lo lejos dirigiéndose al extraño niño. Shiori miro a la mujer y se sorprendió al ver que ella padecía de la misma enfermedad que el niño del panal. —vamos, regresemos a casa. — dijo la mujer al llegar a su lado y comenzando a jalarlo.

El niño volteo su cabeza a dirección de Shiori antes de desaparecer de su vista y solo le sonrió justo a tiempo antes de que su madre girara en la siguiente esquina.

Luego de alejarse de los rostros tallados y de su encuentro con aquel niño extraño, camino por una calle por la que aún no había recorrido. Para su mala suerte noto que era una calle bastante transitada. Había más gente que hace un rato y mucho más ajetreo que en los otros lugares. Quizás había algo importante por aquí. Como la calle donde estaba el hospital, había mucha gente recorriendo por ahí, también donde se encontraba el edificio del hokage, casi siempre había gente a cualquier hora del día.

Shiori miro alrededor buscando algo similar a un hospital o del edificio hokage pero en lugar de eso vio algo parecido a una escuela.

—grande, ¿verdad? — dijo de pronto una voz apareciendo junto una gran bola de humo. —así que aquí estas, ¿conociendo la villa acaso?

Shiori miro al ninja rubio que le sonreía y ella solo asintió.

—bien, eso es bueno, así podrás familiarizarte pronto con todo. Dime, ¿ya has hablado con alguien más? Sería bueno también que otras personas te conocieran. —dijo hincándose a su lado para poder estar a su nivel. —Kushina me dijo que has conocido algunas personas por ti misma. — comento tratando de no reír a lo que Kushina le había dicho hace un rato. Shiori lo miro levantando la ceja y cruzo los brazos suponiendo a lo que se refería.

—jaja, no me mires así Shiori-chan. Vamos, te llevare a dar un paseo para enseñarte los lugares más famosos de konoha, mañana tengo una misión importante y no podre venir a verte. — dijo comenzando a levantarse. —pero no te preocupes, por suerte Kushina aún no tiene ninguna misión importante por ahora. Vamos.

Minato estiro su mano esperando que la niña la tomara pero está en lugar de tomarla, lo miro levantando de nuevo su ceja y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás. Minato la miro sobando su cuello y empezó a reír nervioso, definitivamente esta niña era un poco diferente a las demás niñas de su edad.

Minato le conto sobre la academia que habían visto antes, le explico las diferentes clases que daban y el proceso para poder entrar. Shiori estaba interesada por la academia, ella quería aprender a utilizar jutsus y todo lo que el rubio había dicho. Además, posiblemente ahí podía descubrir lo de su extraño poder. También le mostro la biblioteca principal de konoha, la tienda de dulce, los campos de entrenamiento, la tienda de flores Yamanaka, el cementerio de konoha y los ya conocidos monumentos de los hokages.

—y bueno, ya conoces el hospital de konoha y el edificio del hokage. —comento luego de un rato pensando en otro lugar a donde llevarla. —también están las aguas termales de konoha y la sede de la policía de konoha… bueno, creo que fue mucho por hoy. Shiori asintió aliviada.

Estaba agotada, luego de tanto caminar de un lugar a otro, sentía que sus pies no podían más pero eso no se lo iba a decir a él o a alguien.

—ya es tarde, ¿quieres comer algo ahora? Creo que la caminata me abrió el apetito. —dijo sonriendo mientras se tocaba el estómago. Shiori asintió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, esta vez a dirección de la casa de la pelirroja.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y ahora todo alrededor tenía un tono naranja, dorado, lo que le gusto a Shiori que no dejaba de ver el atardecer que estaba frente a ella. Minato no pasó desapercibido ese pequeño detalle y sonrió. Poco a poco se estaba encariñando de la niña, era como si tuviera una hermana pequeña. Él nunca había tenido hermanos, nunca entendía cómo debía sentirse tener hermanos pero ahora Shiori se había convertido en una hermana pequeña para él.

Ese pensamiento le gustaba, tener a una pequeña hermana a la que cuidar, pero no duro mucho su entusiasmo luego de recordar la pérdida de memoria de la niña que estaba a su lado.

Minato estaba a punto de preguntarle por sus estudios en el hospital cuando chocaron con dos personas que Shiori había visto también la otra noche. El hombre y el niño de cabellos plateados.

—Minato. — saludo el hombre mayor, luego de la sorpresa de haber chocado.

— ¡ah! Sakumo-san, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Mientras los dos hombres contestaban cada una de sus preguntas, el niño peli plata miraba a Shiori justo de la misma forma curiosa de ayer. Shiori cruzo los brazos molestándose e imito la mirada que el niño le hacía mientras que este mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Antes no parecía haber notado la máscara del niño, Shiori se preguntaba por qué la usaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Minato comenzó a reír.

—Kakashi, se mas cortes con la niña.

— ¿Por qué lo seria papá? Ni siquiera la conozco.

El padre de este suspiro a escuchar la respuesta de su hijo y Minato sonrió tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

—bueno, ella es Shiori, acaba de mudarse a la aldea, ¿cierto Shiori? — pregunto Minato mirándola esperando a que hablara.

—sí. — fue lo único que dijo sin darle importancia, además ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? No podía recordar más que su nombre.

—uhm, bueno, yo soy Hatake Sakumo y él es mi hijo Kakashi. — dijo el hombre alto obteniendo la atención de Shiori por un momento. Hatake, ellos eran los Hatake que aquel niño había dicho. Ahora entendía porque había hecho esa pregunta. —mucho gusto en conocerte y bienvenida a konoha, Shiori.

—uhm, gracias. — contesto inclinándose hacia él sin saber que más hacer o decir.

—oh… se hace tarde papá, deberíamos irnos. — hablo el peli plata cruzando ambos brazos y mirando a su padre.

—s-si, claro…

Shiori miro de mala gana al peli plata al igual que el a ella antes de irse cada quien por su camino.

—bueno, esa fue una gran conversación. — comento Minato divertido por la actitud de los dos niños. Shiori lo miro molestándose por el comentario y el rubio suspiro. "lo bueno que solo son niños aun- pensó Minato- cuando sean mayores quizás se lleven mejor."

Así retomaron su camino en silencio.

Shiori se preguntó a cuántas más personas tendría que conocer en konoha. ¿Todos eran tan raros como los últimos a los que había conocido?

—primero un niño con grandes cejas y muy similar a su papá, luego un niño con un panal en su cabello y una extraña enfermedad en sus ojos y al final, un niño con una máscara y extraño cabello puntiagudo.

Minato escucho lo que Shiori susurraba y comenzó a reír justo a unas casas antes de llegar a la casa de la kunoichi, la cual salió inmediatamente luego del ruido que este causaba con su risa.

Sin duda, este día había conocido a un trio de raros… y parecía que eso nunca terminaría.

**Continuara…**

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Ellistriel, gracias por dejar tu review, en verdad y gracias por agregar el fic a la comunidad de KakashixOc

Es verdad lo que dices sobre Minato, y al ser uno de mis personajes favoritos tenía que estar ahí junto a Kushina. Kakashi y los demás personajes irán saliendo poco a poco al igual las situaciones que marcaran a los personajes. Tum tum. xD

Gracias por haberme aclarado la palabra ¨kunoichi¨, realmente no tenía idea de que solo fuera para referirse a las mujeres, ahora entiendo la confusión con Sora y Hiro xD

Y gracias de nuevo por dejar tu review y leer el primer capítulo :D

¡Saludos y nos vemos por aquí! :D

**Próximo capítulo:**

"**La academia ninja"**


	3. La academia ninja

**Capitulo dos:**

**La academia ninja**

— ¡bueno Shiori! Como hoy no tengo misión, te enseñare a cocinar cosas sencillas para que no gastes todo tu dinero comprando comida. —dijo la kunoichi, deteniéndose para mirar los ingredientes que había sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella, seguidamente sus ojos voltearon a ver un libro de recetas abierto que pertenecía a Shiori donde mostraba en una de las páginas, una imagen de un platillo muy elegante. — claro que no va a quedar tan idéntica a esta, yo solo cocino no hago maravillas. — hiso una mueca de molestia mientras tomaba con desprecio el libro de recetas y lo arrojaba hacia su espalda. — No es que sea una experta cocinando pero a Minato le gustan y con eso me basta.

Shiori la miro levantando una ceja y la kunoichi le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ya había pasado otro mes en konoha y Shiori ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de Kushina y sus gritos.

—dime, ¿hay un chico que te guste?

— ¿eso me ayudara a cocinar? — pregunto preocupada al escuchar la pregunta. Si eso ayudaba, entonces estaba más que pérdida en aprender a cocinar.

—no pero ayuda mucho, sobre todo porque pones más empeño en hacer algo. — contesto ella de nuevo con su sonrisa y luego bajo su mirada curiosa para verla directo a los ojos. — ¿estas segura que no te gusta nadie?

Shiori la miro con cara de pocos amigos y negó. La kunoichi pelirroja se rio por la cara que la niña ponía y se enderezo para comenzar con sus clases.

Kushina le había prometido a Shiori que este día y los días cuando no tuviera misiones, le enseñaría a cocinar. Ya había estado viendo como la niña se la pasaba yendo todo el tiempo a los puestos de cocina y estaba segura que no le quedaría mucho dinero para esta semana.

—lo primero que haremos es lavarnos las manos. ¿Ya las tienes limpias? —de nuevo Shiori asintió y esta continuo. — bien, por ahora te enseñare hacer algo sencillo. — dijo mientras comenzaba a arrojar y mover de un lado a otro las cosas que había en la mesa. —por ahora te enseñare hacer arroz blanco, es lo más fácil de todo. —comento levantando el bote que estaba lleno de ese ingrediente.

Shiori busco algún plato para poner el arroz mientras que Kushina recogía todas las cosas que había arrojado al suelo en su búsqueda. Cuando Shiori encontró un plato lo suficientemente hondo para poner el arroz, Kushina le indico la media necesaria para dos o tres platos, ya que ella vivía sola, no era necesario gastar tanto. Después de eso, la kunoichi le dijo que lo siguiente seria lavarlo, Shiori miro con desconfianza la llave del agua, la última vez había ocurrido algo extraño que para ella aún seguía siendo un misterio. Se acercó más lento de lo que hacía siempre y abrió la llave que arrojo un chorro de agua por la presión, lo que llego asustarla haciendo que diera un brinco hacia atrás.

Kushina en silencio observaba a la niña, era extraño ver algo así. Quizás tenía miedo al agua, pensó al ver como dudaba en acercarse. Luego de ver como el chorro de agua salió disparada de la llave y ver como Shiori casi cae hacia atrás asustada, se acercó para tratar de ayudarla.

—tranquila, el agua no te comerá. —bromeo intentando relajar a la niña pero esta solo se encogió de hombros avergonzada. —es una broma, vamos, ayúdame aquí.

Shiori respiro hondo acercándose a la kunoichi que le sonreía amablemente y seguidamente comenzó a limpiar el arroz junto con ella.

La sensación del agua cayendo en sus manos, tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos, la temperatura del agua, todo eso le resulto muy confortante. Olvido por un momento el accidente de la servilleta, cerró los ojos sintiendo tranquilamente el agua correr por sus manos y su mente se volvió completamente en blanco, recordando de nuevo, solo neblina a su alrededor y un dojo frente a ella. La imagen cambio, ahora estaba en una habitación de madera, suponiendo ella que estaba dentro del dojo que había visto anteriormente. A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad, en las ventanas solo se podía ver la neblina y las gotas que comenzaban a caer lentamente. Al momento en que una luz aparecía frente a ella, el grito de la kunoichi la saco de sus propios pensamientos y la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

Ahí frente a ella estaba una esfera de cristal en sus manos, levitando a unos centímetros de la palma. Shiori abrió los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

La kunoichi al ver como Shiori jugaba con el agua no había dicho nada, solo veía su rostro tranquilo, no quiso molestarla así que siguió con su tarea. Luego de ver como el agua comenzaba a moverse una forma extraña, se quedó quieta observando que era lo que ocurría, a los segundos vio como esta salía disparada hacia la palma de Shiori y se transformaba en una esfera de hielo, pero no grito al ver eso, al distraerse, el plato que traía en las manos lleno de agua se deslizo hacia un lado, tirando su contenido a los pies de esta.

— ¡me moje toda! —. Grito horrorizada la kunoichi mientras que la bola de hielo desaparecía de las manos de Shiori.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —. Le pregunto al fin luego de que la pelirroja había soltado el plato en el lavamanos y había corrido al baño por una toalla para secarse la ropa.

La kunoichi la miro en silencio unos segundos, seria, lo que a Shiori no le gustó nada, esta era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma. Le recordaba a la mujer del consejo que ayudaba al hokage. Bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable por lo que sea que hubiera sido eso, no había sido su intensión, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había aparecido esa extraña esfera, solo había aparecido por su cuenta. La pelirroja al ver como la niña bajaba la mirada, triste, le llamo para que la mirara y le sonrío tratando de calmarla un poco.

—no es nada malo Shiori, pero será mejor que Minato te lo explique. — le dijo preocupando más a la niña. — Yo no soy buena explicando las cosas. — agrego rápidamente sobando su cuello. —…ni con los niños. —susurro para sí misma un tanto agobiada, luego de ver como Shiori bajaba de nuevo la mirada con tristeza.

—etto… ¡sigamos cocinando Shiori! Minato volverá esta noche de su misión, en cuanto llegue le preguntaremos sobre lo que ocurrió hoy. No te preocupes por nada.

Tal y como la kunoichi le había dicho, Minato llego pasada las 10 de la noche y llego directamente a casa de la pequeña niña. Ya hacía varios días que no había podido venir a verla, entre sus misiones, seguir con la investigación sobre ella y las otras tantas tareas que tenía, le resultaba difícil venir a verla seguido. Lo bueno era que podía contar con el apoyo de Kushina, sabía que la kunoichi le apoyaría con lo que el hokage le había pedido y sabía de sobra que Kushina haría un buen trabajo cuidando a la niña.

Al llegar a casa de Shiori vio a la pelirroja, no le sorprendió ese detalle pero si luego de ver todo lo que ambas habían cocinado. Por lo que tenía entendido Shiori no sabía cocinar, también sabía que Kushina se había propuesto enseñarle algunas recetas pero se le hacía exagerado la cantidad de comida que había en la cocina.

— ¿no crees que es mucho para un niña de 6 años? — le pregunto divertido por la situación, luego de sentarse junto a Shiori en la mesa al haber sido regañados por una Kushina que les ordeno sentarse para cenar ya que se había hecho bastante tarde.

—para eso sirve el refrigerador, puede guardar lo que sobre en moldes y listo. —contesto está sirviendo los platos a cada uno.

Luego de una agradable cena, Shiori miro a Kushina para que esta le hablara a Minato sobre lo sucedido esta tarde. La kunoichi tranquilamente le explico al rubio todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo detalles que no eran importantes. Cuando la pelirroja termino de contar el relato, Minato estaba sorprendido.

— ¿una esfera de cristal? —pregunto el rubio mirando a las dos personas que estaban junto a él.

—bueno, hielo… no lo sé.

— ¿y eso ya había ocurrido antes, Shiori? — pregunto esta vez mirando a la niña que estaba callada.

¿Se molestaría al saber que no había dicho nada al hokage sobre esto?

—una vez, hace ya unas semanas. — contesto bajando su mirada al suelo.

Minato y Kushina se miraron luego de ver la reacción de la niña, este suspiro y se recostó con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, mirando el techo, pensando en una posible respuesta.

—no es nada malo Shiori, supongo que es una habilidad genética.

— ¿habilidad genética? — pregunto Shiori confundida.

—sí, una habilidad genética es llamado también barrera sanguínea o Kekkei genkai. —explico Minato volviendo a sentarse y poniéndose frente a ella. — Existen varios tipos de esas habilidades, por ejemplo: los dojutsus, estos son jutsus oculares, como el Byakugan del clan Hyuuga y el sharingan del clan Uchiha.

Shiori levanto la ceja confundida al escuchar aquellos nombres, ella no sabía quiénes eran los tal Byakugan ni los Sharingan o como este había dicho. No entendia a que se refería y ahora se había complicado más. Minato la miro con una sonrisa al verla igual o más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué son los Hyuuga y Sharingan? — pregunto rindiéndose. Si quería entender bien que era lo que pasaba con ella y esa extraña esfera de hielo, primero tenía que entender todo lo que Minato le estaba explicando.

—ellos son dos de los clanes principales en konoha que poseen dos de los dojutsus más fuertes: el Byakugan y el Sharingan. Estos jutsus se centran en sus ojos, los ojos del clan Hyuuga son de un color blanco mientras que el sharingan...

Al escuchar eso último de inmediato llego a su mente aquel niño extraño que había visto la otra vez. Sus ojos eran blancos por completo. ¿Eso era aquello que llamaba Byakugan?

—creo que he visto a alguien con ojos así. —comento.

—sí, el clan Hyuuga y el clan Uchiha tienen mucha gente. Conocerás muchos por aquí. —le dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Shiori la mirara.

—El rinegan es otro dojutsus también... —dijo Minato pensativo. — pero te contare sobre ellos más tarde. — dijo volviendo al tema principal. — Aparte de los dojutsus, existen los jutsus de dos o más naturalezas, estos se obtienen cuando alguien posee dos tipos diferentes de chakra creando un nuevo elemento, que es lo que yo creo, tu caso.

Shiori miro a Minato esperando a que este continuara y le explicara a detalle sobre el tema del chakra y las diferentes naturalezas que había. A cada palabra del rubio la niña se confundía más y ella quería saber sobre esos temas que ahora eran interesantes para ella.

— ¿y cómo se sabe eso exactamente?

—esa es una buena pregunta. —sonrío el rubio poniéndose de pie, haciendo que ambas se le quedaran viéndolo. —y es muy fácil, con una sencilla prueba se puede saber el tipo de naturaleza que eres… pero por el momento tengo una buena idea. —volteo a ver a Kushina quien lo miraba extrañada, y este dijo: — ¿podrías quedarte un poco más con Shiori-chan? Iré a traer algo que creo servirá. No tardare. —dijo dirigiéndose a ambas al final antes de desaparecer frente a ellas.

Aquella misma noche Minato regreso con una noticia. Shiori iría a la academia ninja, algo que la dejo sorprendida. Ella creía que algo así nunca podía ser ya que las personas del consejo nunca dejaría que una extranjera entrara a algún lugar como esos, si fue un problema dejarla entrar al hospital los primeros días, tenía que llevar una carta del hokage que la autorizara para poder entrar. No se había esperado para nada esa noticia, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Luego de quedar sola de nuevo en su casa —una vez que Kushina la ayudo a guardar la comida sobrante en el refrigerador—se quedó pensando en si sería buena idea o no entrar en esa academia.

Ella quería saber que era aquella extraña bola de hielo y claro que quería saber más sobre esas barreras sanguíneas y el chakra y todo lo que Minato había dicho pero algo de eso le preocupaba, sobre todo al estar en un lugar donde ella no había nacido.

Como había escuchado: ella era una forastera con amnesia y no a muchos les gustaba eso.

Durante una semana, Shiori tuvo que estudiar libros que Minato y Kushina le traían, lo cual no entendía porque lo hacían. En esos libros explicaban algunos de los temas que Minato había hablado con Shiori anteriormente. Los siguientes días, Minato llevo a Shiori a conocer la academia y le explico del examen de ingreso. Si quería entrar, Shiori tenía que aprobar el examen de la academia y ahora entendía por qué tenía que estar leyendo eso libros todo el tiempo.

Siguieron los días, Shiori tuvo que aprender cosas que ella no conocía. Minato le enseño algunas clases de taijutsu de las cuales Shiori no era realmente buena y mientras el rubio hacia eso, Kushina le enseñaba un poco sobre ninjustu. Shiori debía aprender por lo menos un poco de lo básico para lograr pasar el examen con éxito, algo que ella estaba comenzando a dudar si podría hacerlo o no.

Dos meses solamente para poder aprender y entender todo los que Kushina y Minato le enseñaban, y aunque parecía entender con facilidad las cosas que estudiaba, no se sentía tan segura.

Luego otras dos semanas más preparándose para el examen de la academia, el día de presentarse a hacerlo llego y la kunoichi la acompaño, divertida, recordando sus años en la academia y contándole a Shiori algunas historias de ella que la hicieron relajar un poco.

El día de la academia llego, Shiori estaba nerviosa y no había podido dormir durante toda la noche o más bien, luego de saber que había aprobado el examen de ingreso a la academia ninja y toda esa ceremonia que se había llevado después de dar los resultados. Minato y Kushina se habían ido a una misión cada uno por separado y por el momento estaba sola.

No sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenia curiosidad por entrar a la academia y por otra, sentía miedo. Estaría sola, aunque había estado viviendo sola durante 7 meses en konoha, aún seguía siendo difícil no tener a alguien a su lado.

Suspiro luego de salir de su departamento.

Miro al cielo, había nubes sobre ella, en ese momento ella solo quería que comenzara a llover fuertemente y que clausuraran las clases de la academia durante este y los siguientes días durante una larga temporada, pero al ver que nada de lo que pensaba en su cabeza se hacía realidad decidió caminar hacia la academia.

Tenía en la mano la carta del hokage que Minato le había dado la noche anterior antes de su partida a la misión. Al no ser de la aldea, Minato había pedido al hokage su permiso por escrito para que así fuera más sencillo entrar a la academia.

Al acercarse a la calle que daba a la academia ninja comenzó a notar a varios niños y adultos por el lugar, la mayoría estaban ansiosos, sonriendo e incluso jugando. Al pasar al lado de un grupo de niños con sus padres, se le quedaron viendo. Shiori trato de no darle importancia, ya muchas veces la habían visto de esa forma, no tenía que sentirse mal por eso.

Estando un poco más cerca de la entrada logro ver a unos metros de ella, al extraño hombre llamativo y su hijo de grandes cejas. Shiori reacciono rápidamente y camino velozmente a uno de los rincones más alejados de donde ellos iban. Cuando cruzo un grupo de gente luego de haber logrado escapar con éxito del extraño hombre llamativo, pudo ver que aún no era la hora de entrar a la academia. La mayoría de los niños y sus padres aún estaban esperando afuera.

En una de esas largas miradas a las familias que tenía frente a ella, un par de ojos blanco la observaban a ella en silencio. Shiori rápido capto al niño de panal en el cabello junto a su madre, aquel que había visto cuando observaba los rostros tallados de los hokages.

El niño la miro de nuevo en forma curiosa como la última vez que se vieron y de nuevo solo le sonrío, Shiori al no saber qué hacer, desvió la mirada lejos del chico captando a otro de los tríos de extraños que había conocido con anterioridad.

El niño peli plata junto a su padre.

Este caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, con su mirada adormilada y sin mirar a nadie a diferencia de su padre que sonreía a las personas que lo saludaban.

Shiori sintió una molestia al verlo, no sabía que le producía ese niño. Algo de él le molestaba. Su actitud, su mirada, la forma en que le hablo o el hecho de sentirse mejor que cualquiera de los de aquí. Sin duda, no deseaba llegar a conocer al peli plata y tampoco quería llegar a acercarse al niño.

Para Shiori, él era el más raro del trio de extraños que había conocido, en primera, llevaba una máscara siempre o al menos eso había visto en las ocasiones que chocaba con él, en segunda, su cabello puntiagudo y anti natural y en tercera, bueno, con la primera y segunda bastaba.

El peli plata no le dio importancia al hecho de sentirse observado, siempre ocurría con los adultos, pero luego al pasar cercas de un grupo de personas que su padre saludaba con cortesía, vio de reojo un punto blanco que llamo su atención.

Inmediatamente dio un respingo al encontrarse con los ojos violetas de la niña peli blanca que lo miraba fijamente. La niña cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho al verse descubierta y desvió la mirada a otro punto lejos del peli plata.

Kakashi la miro entre molesto y curioso de verla de nuevo. Ya sabía que esa niña no era de konoha, lo que le daba curiosidad era saber porque estaba aquí junto a ese grupo de personas. Tampoco entendía porque esa niña le llegaba a molestar tanto con tan solo mirarla.

Él no era de los que se llegaban a molestar con facilidad, de hecho era muy difícil verlo molesto y no le daba mucha importancia a las cosas pero esa niña albina le molestaba con su sola presencia. Quizás había sido el comentario de ese niño Gai sobre ser su pariente o algo así.

Sí, eso era. No le había gustado nada ese comentario.

No había otra cosa porque molestarse con ella.

Eso debía ser.

De la nada un timbre comenzó a sonar, Shiori miro alrededor cuando algunos niños salían corriendo para entrar a la academia. Algunos se despedían de sus padres, miro ella, a las personas que tenía en frente.

De nuevo comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y no solo eso, a diferencia de estos niños, Shiori si estaba sola. Ella no tenía padres ahora. Comenzó a sentirse deprimida al ver como todos se despedían felizmente de ellos.

Miro en especial como el niño de panal se despedía apresuradamente de su madre que parecía no querer soltarle. A lo lejos vio como el niño de grandes cejas se despedía de su extraño padre llamativo con un pulgar levantado y una sonrisa que le ponía la piel de gallina, también se atrevió a buscar con la mirada al peli plata pero este ya estaba caminando a dirección de la entrada. Suspiro al ver que poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse sola, era mejor entrar ahora o cerrarían el cancel y la pelirroja se enojaría con ella si no entraba.

Justo al dar un paso al frente, una nube de humo apareció frente a ella junto con una sonrisa muy conocida.

— ¡justo a tiempo! — grito, luego tomo aire. —creí que no llegaría, acabo de volver de mi misión. — le explico a una confundida Shiori. — ¿creíste que no te iba a desear suerte en tu primer día de clases Shiori-chan?

Shiori abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Nunca había esperado eso, que Minato se hubiera apurado en regresar solo para desearle suerte a ella. A ella, una niña de otra villa de la cual no tenía ningún tipo de relación.

Minato siguió hablando y explicándole por qué llego tarde pero Shiori ya no escuchaba lo que decía, la niña solo lo miraba. El rubio al darse cuenta de la expresión de la niña y como sus ojos comenzaba a nublarse, entendió que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

Este al no saber qué había pasado, se agacho preguntándole que era lo que ocurría.

No hubo respuesta, en lugar de eso, Shiori se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo por primera vez.

— ¿sucede algo Shiori-chan? — pregunto el rubio sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de la niña. Viniendo de ella era una completa sorpresa.

Shiori negó con la cabeza y limpio su rostro antes de terminar el abrazo. Miro al rubio y le sonrío echándose a correr segundos después, dejando en su lugar a un sorprendido Minato que sobaba su cuello sin poder entender que había pasado.

Al cruzar la puerta de la academia miro hacia atrás, viendo como el rubio miraba alrededor buscando algo. Esta sonrío y siguió caminando más animada de lo que no se había sentido antes.

Le gustaba konoha, y quería quedarse en la villa… por lo menos durante un tiempo más.

**Continuara…**

Datos:

*el "panal" que Tokuma tiene en su cabello no es un panal en sí xD es un adorno que se usa en el cabello, para recoger el cabello o algo parecido, aun no encuentro el nombre pero parece un panal para mi xD

*Hyuuga Tokuma existe, pero aquí es algo diferente xD

Ellistriel, gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar tu comentario y de nuevo caí con lo de "Kunoichi", tendré que revisarlo mejor la próxima vez que lo suba XD

Sobre lo de la edad y eso de vivir solo, en una niña de seis años, si es poco probable en la vida real xD pero ya que es Naruto y como dijiste con Sasuke y el mismo Naruto (y otros más que han tenido que vivir solos desde niños) ya no es raro ver a alguien en esa situación. Maito Dai y Sakumo también son personajes que me gustan de la serie, al igual que Gai (uno de mis favoritos) y estaría bueno que hicieran algo sobre ellos, igual me conformaría con una película u ova donde hablaran sobre esa época xD

Y ¡sí! El de ojos blancos y panal en el cabello era un Hyuuga y ¡no!, no es un Aburame xD lo que cuelga de su cabello es un adorno o algo así que para mí parece un panal xD para que te des una idea, sería como el que usa Koryuun de ¨Kumo no youni, Kaze no youni¨. Jaja y si Kakashi de niño es un arisco pero eso es tierno solo a esa edad xD

Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos por aquí, ¡saludos!

**Próximo capítulo:**

"**Guerra de dangos"**


	4. Guerra de dangos

**Capitulo tres.**

**Guerra de dangos.**

Luego de un largo día de clases en la academia ninja, Shiori sale del edificio tranquilamente viendo como varios alumnos corren, gritan y se empujan para salir primero. Shiori no entiende el comportamiento de algunos chicos de su edad y hasta ahora a pesar de llevar una semana en la academia y ser la "anciana forastera", apodo que un niño de su edad le dio al burlarse de su cabello, sigue sin entender.

En el momento en que el niño la nombro así, Shiori deseo golpear con todas sus fuerzas al mocoso que tenía frente a ella, pero un recuerdo, algo que Kushina le había contado hiso claudicar cualquier idea. Ella no quería ser conocida o tener un apodo, no como el de Kushina por lo menos, mucho menos el apodo que ese mocoso le había puesto pero tampoco quería armar un escándalo solo por algo así y empeorar las cosas.

En el segundo día luego de haber tenido un buen empiezo, comenzaron las miradas, murmullos y bromas hacia ella. No era solo a ella, había otros de su edad que al parecer eran conocidos por sus padres o simplemente llamaban la atención. Ejemplo, el trio de extraños que también estaban en el mismo salón que ella.

Maito Gai, el chico de grandes cejas que estaba en otra mesa, siempre hablando entusiasmado, sonriendo de forma extraña y levantando el pulgar como si fuera una muestra de agradecimiento. Siempre con su forma de ser tan… diferente a los demás.

Hyuuga Tokuma, el niño panal que se sentaba detrás de ella. La mayoría de los niños lo molestaban por una tal rama secundaria y muchas otras cosas que Shiori no entendía pero que en cierta forma hacia que sintiera pena por él ya que este nunca les contestaba, solo se encogía de hombros y se iba a otro lugar.

Y claro, Hatake Kakashi, el niño peli plata que se sentaba en una de las esquinas. Siempre tranquilo, con una mirada adormilada y siempre callado. Ignorando cualquier comentario, mirada o reto hacia él.

Igualmente ignorando a la pequeña albina que podía ver perfectamente desde su asiento.

Por ahora no tenía ningún amigo en la academia y tampoco es que le importara mucho, la mayoría de los niños no eran agradables y había algunos que estaban solos como ella, así que no le daba mucha importancia a ese tema de "amigos".

Luego de lograr salir de la academia, Shiori camino hacia su casa por un camino diferente al que había tomado antes. No sabía bien si la calle llevaba a su departamento o no pero quería conocer otros lugares y aún era temprano para ir a casa.

Shiori noto que en esa calle había varios puestos de comida, ella nunca había visto ese lugar y decidió detenerse para ver que era exactamente lo que vendían en cada uno de los puestos.

Lo primero que vio fue una especie de bar, que al momento de detenerse en la entrada, un hombre mayor iba saliendo chocando con la puerta. El hombre se quedó mirando de mala forma a la niña diciendo que era muy pequeña para entrar "Quizás en 20 años más puedas venir" le dijo cuando pasaba a su lado tambaleándose en el proceso.

Shiori chasqueo la lengua molesta por lo que el hombre le había dicho y siguió caminando hacia el siguiente puesto.

Una tienda de dangos.

Inmediatamente recordó la receta que había leído en una de las revistas de Kushina, por curiosidad entro al local donde había unas pocas mesas de madera y un agradable anciano en uno de los bancos de la esquina del lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro arrugado.

No había mucha gente, de hecho solamente había cuatro personas. Dos de ellos eran el empleado y el dueño del negocio, un hombre con un pañuelo en la cabeza y mandil que llevaba la imagen de un dango sobre este, llegando casi a la edad que Minato tenía o eso se le ha figuro a Shiori y la otra persona era el anciano de la sonrisa. Los otros dos eran desconocidos, o bueno, había una niña de su edad de cabello lila que se le era conocida.

La niña estaba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a ella. La niña vio a la recién llegada y se quedó observando justo como Shiori lo hacía con ella hasta que la peli lila tomo uno de sus dangos y le dio una enorme mordida, comiéndose los tres pequeños dangos al mismo tiempo.

—ni creas que me robaras mis dangos. —murmuro la niña con la boca llena de dulce. — son míos.

Shiori ladeo la ceja confundiéndose mientras veía como la niña disfrutaba de ese pequeño dulce. Shiori no recordaba haberlos probado antes, no sabía exactamente que eran esos dulces pero quería probarlos al ver como la niña de cabello lila babeada por ellos.

Un ruido en el estómago de Shiori hiso que ambas niñas se miraran durante un minuto y que esta comenzara a reír luego de un leve sonrojo de la albina.

—Mira el brillo tan atractivo de este glaseado. —dijo levantando otro de los dulces para tentar más a la peli blanca. —tan dulce, tan suave, tan… tan… no puedo resistirlo… tan… delicioso — murmuro está comenzando a perderse ella misma con lo que decía.

Shiori la miro murmuras cientos de incoherencias y comenzó a reír al ver como la niña devoraba de nuevo sus últimos dangos.

— ¿te ríes de mí? —pregunto con la boca llena, antes de atragantarse con el dulce y golpear la mesa intentando con eso bajar la comida. Shiori al ver que esta comenzaba a toser corrió a auxiliar a la niña, golpeando su espalda para que el dulce pudiera bajar hasta su estómago. Al ver como la niña de cabello lila regresaba a su color natural esta se levantó del asiento en un salto y respiro hondo. — eres valiente. Cualquier otro ya hubiera muerto si hubiera intentado eso.

—…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto luego de verla un poco más de cerca. Algo de ella le era familiar y no tenía idea de donde la había visto antes. — ¿te he visto en algún lugar?

—vamos en el mismo salón de la academia. — contesto Shiori divirtiéndose cada vez más por la forma de ser de la chica.

— ah, sí… Yo soy, ¡Mitarashi Anko! —se presentó regresando a su asiento mirando a la albina, esperando que se presentara. — ¿tú eres?

—Shiori.

— ¿y tú apellido? — pregunto la peli lila curiosa. No conocía a nadie en la villa con los mismos rasgos que la albina, de echo estaba segura de que ella no era de aquí.

—no tengo. — contesto incomoda mientras se sentaba en la banca vacía y el hombre del paliacate se acercaba.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? — pregunto el hombre viendo de mala gana a la otra niña que siempre iba ahí a comer sus dulces. El anciano adoraba a la niña ya que era un cliente fiel, siempre podías encontrarla aquí, pero el chico se fastidiaba cada vez que ella llegaba. Todo se volvía un caos cuando ella estaba y siempre era el al que le tocaba lidiar con eso.

Shiori miro de reojo el plato vacío de la niña olvidándose por unos segundos del nombre del dulce ese y el hombre siguió su mirada luego de ver que no hablaba.

—dangos, dangos, ¡trae dangos! — le ordeno la peli lila desesperándose.

—bien. — respondió el hombre con un suspiro y se alejó de ellas.

Anko miro en silencio a la albina mientras que esta solo permanecía callada mirando hacia la calle.

—eres la chica que se mudó a konoha, ¿cierto?

—sí.

— ¿y de dónde eres?

Shiori suspiro. Siempre que alguien preguntaba sobre eso, Shiori solo se quedaba callada. Ya estaba cansada de escucharla siempre y no saber que decir. Miro a la peli lila que esperaba su respuesta y decidió que esta vez, solo a ella le diría la verdad…

—entiendo. — dijo esta luego de que Shiori le explico el cómo había llegado a konoha. — ¿así que nunca has comido dangos?

Pregunto dejando a Shiori confundida luego de escuchar su respuesta. Había esperado escuchar algo diferente, quizás más preguntas sobre ella, burlas o cualquier otra cosa que ahora no podía pensar pero no eso. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, luego comenzaron a reír.

— ¡tú! ¡¿Dónde están mis dangos?! — grito Anko al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado más de 3 minutos y no tenía su plato de dangos en la mesa. — ¡y trae té también! — grito de nuevo, ganándose de nuevo una sonrisa de la albina.

El día de ayer luego de haber hablado por primera vez con Anko y haber probado por primera vez los dulces llamados dango, los cuales disfruto más de lo que esperaba, se quedaron hablando hasta cerca de las 10 de la noche ahí sentadas. Anko incluso le dio tips para hacer buenos dangos aunque ella no cocinara bien aún.

Ahora estaban en clases, clases para las niñas kunoichis. La única clase donde estaban apartadas de los varones ya que lo único que veían o estudiaban en esa hora era como hacer un buen arreglo floral o alguna que otra actividad.

Ahora tenían que buscar flores para un arreglo floral algo de lo que Shiori no sabía nada pero no preocupo al ver que no era la única que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar su búsqueda. Shiori camino alejándose de las otras niñas, si iba al mismo lugar sabía que encontraría las mismas flores que ellas y no quería eso.

En su búsqueda se encontró con varias flores de colores diferentes, algunas le llamaban la atención pero ninguna llego a gustarle como para juntarla en un arreglo floral. Cuando comenzó a rendirse y dar media vuelta para tomar algunas de las flores que ya había visto antes, vio a lo lejos a la peli lila recostada en el pasto viendo el cielo.

Shiori se acercó a ella lentamente y Anko le sonrió cuando la vio parada a su lado.

—hey, ¿ya terminaste de buscar tus florecitas?

—ni siquiera tengo una sola flor. —suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña que seguía acostada.

—toma, te doy las mías. —dijo está pasándole varias flores de colores que había puesto en el pasto. —es fácil una vez que tienes varias. — comento luego de que Shiori las tomo.

— ¿ya terminaste? —pregunto sorprendida la albina y esta asintió cerrando sus ojos.

—quería dormir un rato y no iba poder hacerlo si no terminaba eso. — contesto levantando las dos flores que había escogido.

Una pequeña flor blanca y una extraña flor azul que Shiori no conocía, aunque básicamente no conocía nada sobre flores.

Miro el puño que tenía en la mano y solo pudo reconocer una pequeña flor de cerezo rosa, la que escogió como principal y única que llevaría.

Luego de un rato acostadas en el césped, la sensei las llamo para que regresaran con ella y mostraran las flores que habían encontrado. Cada una de las niñas mostraban las flores pomposas, grandes y llamativas que habían recogido. Cuando llego el turno de Anko y Shiori, la sensei las regaño al ver que estas solo había llevado una y no solo eso, parecía que no se habían esforzado por haber buscado.

Anko al ver que Shiori solo había escogido una, arrojo la flor extra al suelo y se quedó solo la extraña flor azul que había escogido en primer lugar.

Luego de un regaño por parte de su sensei, las dos niñas caminaron de regreso a su salón charlando sobre temas que no eran de importancia.

Shiori y Anko caminaban por los pasillos de la academia ninja con suma tranquilidad como si no tuvieran la siguiente clase ni la próxima ni nada por el cual apresurarse. Al llegar a la puerta del salón donde estaban ambas, Shiori intento abrir la puerta pero noto algo raro, esta estaba entre abierta, además de haber mucho silencio dentro del salón de clases.

Quizás no haya nadie, pensó mientras la abría lentamente.

Justo antes de que un gran balde lleno de agua cayera sobre ellas, Shiori reacciono instantáneamente al escuchar un ruido sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — grito uno de los niños señalando el lugar donde se podía ver una pequeña "catarata" de hielo levitar sobre las cabezas de la peli plata y la peli lila y un sospechoso balde de agua en el suelo.

Cuando Shiori miro el hielo que estaba su cabeza de inmediatamente supo que ella había hecho eso.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Shiori! — grito Anko tratando de tocar el hielo, que estaba un poco más alto para ella que para la albina.

Shiori comenzó a sentirse observada y miro a los demás niños que había en salón, la mayoría la veían a ella con sorpresa y alguno que otro con algo de temor. Shiori observo también como el trio de extraños la observaban fijamente.

— ¡lamento la tardanza! —grito el maestro chocando con Anko que aún seguía en la puerta detrás de Shiori. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto a las dos niñas. —vayan a sus asientos y…

Dejo de hablar luego de ver el hielo que estaba justo al lado de él.

El niño que había apodado a Shiori, el mismo que pregunto por ese extraño hielo, se dio la vuelta al ver al maestro entrar por la puerta y corrió rápidamente para sentarse en su asiento. Él había puesto ese balde lleno de agua en sima de la puerta para hacerle una broma a su sensei.

—pero, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién de ustedes lo hiso? — pregunto sorprendido, tocando el hielo con uno de sus dedos.

De inmediato unos dedos señalaron a la albina, esta se encogió de hombros en su lugar cuando el sensei quedo mirándola.

Todos los profesores de la academia ninja sabían el caso de Shiori, ya que era extranjera, Shiori debía llevar el pase que el hokage le había dado a ella. Minato también se había encargado de explicarles algunas otras cosas sobre ella a los demás.

También le habían pedido que observara a la niña para ver cómo se relacionaba con los demás niños, además de vigilarla en caso de algo extraño… y eso era algo extraño.

—bueno, todos siéntense. — dijo ajustándose las gafas, intentando poner orden. —comenzaremos las clases. Hoy tendremos mucho que leer.

Shiori y Anko caminaron a sus asientos en silencio viendo cómo eran observadas o mejor dicho viendo como la albina era observada por sus compañeros mientras que el sensei bajaba la extraña vara de hielo y la colocaba en otro lugar lejos de la mirada curiosa de los niños.

Al llegar a su fila, Shiori no pudo evitar ver de reojo al niño Hyuuga que la miraba fijamente, sin poder saber o incluso imaginar que era lo que pensaba sobre ella.

Terminando las clases, Shiori y Anko salieron juntas por la puerta de la academia, listas para ir directamente a la tienda de dangos que estaba cercas de ahí.

Shiori miro hacia atrás donde venían un grupo de niños de su clase, mirándola y cuchicheando cosas que seguramente eran sobre ella. Al girar de nuevo, vio al peli plata salir con la misma calma con la que siempre estaba. Al chocar ambos con la mirada, hubo un respingo por parte del peli plateado pero esta vez por parte de Shiori también, esta de inmediato desvió la mirada cuando este enarco las cejas viéndola y recordando lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

—¡Shiori! — grito Anko apresurando a la albina, la cual salió corriendo detrás de la peli lila.

El peli plateado se quedó mirando a la albina mientras esta corría y recordó lo que había visto hace unas horas en su salón de clases. Luego de que ese chico pusiera el bote lleno de agua para la broma a su sensei y que ambas niñas llegaran, vio como Shiori fue la primera en reaccionar, fue algo muy rápido pero logro ver como ella había levantado su mano y como el agua comenzaba a convertirse en hielo.

Sin lugar a dudas, Shiori era una de las pocas personas que eran interesantes o al menos eso le parecía a él… pero al parecer no era solo al peli plata que pensaba eso, había alguien más que pensaba justo igual.

Mientras que el pequeño Kakashi comenzaba a salir por la puerta de la academia, un niño de ojos blancos se había quedado viendo a lo lejos como la pequeña albina daba media vuelta a la calle junto con la peli lila.

Luego de un día bastante pesado, Shiori regresa a casa luego de pasar la tarde con Anko comiendo dango. No era tan tarde como la noche anterior, por lo menos aún había luz en las calles. Al estar frente a su puerta, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, algo era extraño, la ventana de su casa estaba abierta cuando ella recordaba haberla cerrado antes de salir a la academia y además, salía un extraño humo desde la ventana de su cocina y olía a…

Oh no.

Shiori empujo desesperadamente su puerta y justo el momento en que se abrió, una extraña silueta apareció, una pelirroja con delantal y un cucharon en la mano derecha, el que por un segundo brillo de forma extraña como si se tratase de un enorme cuchillo afilado, ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja produciéndole un terror de por vida a la albina que pensaba haber visto por unos segundos como su cabello rojo lava se había levantado, aterrador.

— ¡bienvenida a casa Shiori! — grito la pelirroja sin notar en lo más mínimo el susto que le había metido a la pequeña.

Shiori de pensar luego de escuchar lo que Kushina le había dicho.

Kushina se quedó mirando a la albina mientras permanecía quieta en su lugar y con una mirada baja, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se acercó más a ella poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

— Se supone que debes decir ¡estoy en casa! — dijo ña kunoichi. — ¡vamos! ¡Dilo junto conmigo! ¡Estoy en casa! — grito alegremente levantando su cucharon. — ¡vamos Shiori!

—estoy en casa. — susurro bajando la mirada avergonzada.

— ¡no te escucho! ¡Más alto! — insistió la kunoichi moviendo salvajemente el cucharon de su mano.

—estoy en casa.

— ¡Más alto! ¡No te escucho!

— ¡estoy en casa! — grito Shiori completamente avergonzada, sintiendo su cara roja.

— ¡eso es! ¡Con energía, ttebane!

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — pregunto de pronto un confundido Minato apareciendo por detrás de Shiori, desde la puerta abierta.

—nada, Shiori está en casa. — contesto Kushina con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida.

— ¿eh? — Minato la siguió con la mirada, confundido, mientras la kunoichi comenzaba a sacar del fuego algo que estaba a punto de quemarse. — ¿Shiori, tu sabes qué le ocurre? — pregunto mientras sobaba su cuello, señal de no poder entender nada de lo que pasaba.

—mmm, estoy en casa. — susurro en respuesta, desviando la mirada luego de ver la enorme sonrisa que el rubio le dio al escucharla.

—así es Shiori-chan, estas en casa.

Y así Shiori, Minato y Kushina se sentaron en la mesa a comer la cena de la kunoichi había preparado…

En la mañana siguiente, luego de salir de casa temprano para ir a comprar su desayuno, paso por la tienda de dangos solo para ver si Anko estaría metida ahí desde temprano, lo que sorprendentemente no ocurrió, no había señales de la peli lila, al parecer aún era muy temprano para que ella apareciera en ese lugar.

Al ver que no estaba, decidió comprar algunos dangos y siguió caminando por las calles de konoha hacia los puestos de revistas que estaban cercas de ahí donde había visto a Kushina mirar algunos libros de cocina. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba cocinar? Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho Shiori. Al inicio ella temía a la cocina, no sabía ni siquiera a usar un cuchillo pero ahora, lo poco que Kushina le había enseñado hacer y sobre todo las clases que la kunoichi le daba en sus días libres, le gustaban más que las clases especiales para las niñas en la academia ninja.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shiori tomo una de las revistas de cocina y comenzó a leer algunas de las recetas que venían escritas. En una de ellas venia como preparar dangos, lo que llamo su atención y termino comprándola.

Era sábado, por lo tanto no tenía clases ni algún otro trabajo pendiente, por ahora las revisiones en el hospital se habían pausado y tenía más tiempo libre de lo que había tenido antes, necesitaba un hobby y Kushina se lo había dado. Shiori comenzó a alistarse, utilizando el mandil que la pelirroja le había dado especialmente para ella, lo que le molestaba era el pequeño gato con enorme sonrisa que venía dibujado a mano en la parte delantera de su delantal. Algo que Kushina había hecho y que no se le daba muy bien.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde Shiori logro al fin tener unos dangos dignos de comer, luego de haber fallado varias veces al preparar la consistencia que la masa debía tener, el tiempo exacto de preparación, el sabor y todo lo demás que tenía que hacer.

Lunes, regreso a clases en la academia ninja.

Minato y Kushina habían salido en misión la noche anterior y ahora Shiori estaba sola, aunque no se sentía completamente sola, no como los primeros días, sabía que regresarían pronto y además, ahora tenía a Anko y al hokage, cuando ella lo necesitara o al menos eso le había dicho la última vez que lo vio en su oficina.

Antes de salir de casa, tomo algunos de los dangos que había preparado la pasada noche y los metió en una pequeña mochila. Anko era una especialista en dulces, ella tenía que probar sus dangos.

Esa mañana, el cielo estaba nublado, parecía que muy pronto comenzaría a llover. La lluvia no le molestaba, de alguna forma, la lluvia le parecía agradable. En su camino a la academia, una imagen golpeo su cabeza. Un estanque con su propio reflejo. Ella estaba ahí, viéndose a ella misma, había un pétalo rosa flotando en el agua del estanque y ella trataba de alcanzarlo solo que no podía. El recuerdo no era tan claro y le costaba concentrarse sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer. Al ver que seguía sin poder alcanzar el pétalo, un brazo extraño apareció al lado del suyo…

— ¡llegando! — grito alegremente la peli lila tomando el brazo de la albina que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. — ¿Qué ocurre? — le pregunto luego de ver el estado en el que la niña se encontraba y la forma en que esta la mirada.

—nada. — contesto haciendo una mueca mientras el dolor de cabeza bajaba.

—te digo Shiori, ya te pareces a Hayate con esa cara, solo te falta las ojeras y la tos crónica que tiene.

— ¿Quién es Hayate?

—un niño de la academia, pobre chico, siempre luce enfermo.

Shiori no dijo nada luego de eso y dejo ser llevada y arrastrada por la peli lila que parecía estar un poco más feliz de lo normal.

Las clases en la academia fueron tranquilas, a pesar de algunas bromas y alguno que otro murmullo entre los alumnos de su clase, todo fue normal. Cuando el timbre sonó para salir a comer algo, Shiori y Anko salieron al patio de la academia y se pusieron debajo de la sombra de un árbol para comer los dulces que la albina había preparado. Los que Anko devoro gustosamente.

Al salir, como ya era casi costumbre, Shiori y Anko caminaban directamente a la tienda de dulces a comprar dangos, no les importaba el hecho de haber comido los dulces hace un rato.

—no sabía que cocinaras. — dijo la peli lila en el camino. — los dangos estuvieron deliciosos.

—aún no se me da bien, tuve que practicar varias veces.

— ¡pero lo conseguiste al final! felicidades.

Shiori le sonrió a la peli lila que estaba aún con mucha energía, aunque siempre lucia exactamente igual, una niña hiperactiva que come demasiado azúcar.

Al llegar al lugar de siempre, pudieron ver como todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, tan bien, vieron a unos compañeros de sus clases sentados en la mesa donde ambas se quedaban a comer y a charlar un rato.

—hey, ustedes van en nuestra clases, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?— pregunto de pronto una niña de extraños ojos rojos que las miraba filamente, sentada al lado de un niño moreno y otro niño que cubría su nariz con una venda, lo que hiso que Shiori recordara al niño peli plata y se preguntara porque cubrían parte de sus rostros.

Ambas niñas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros al mismo instante, terminando así, sentándose en la mesa donde ellos estaban.

—hola, me llamo Kurenai Yuhi. — dijo la peli negra amablemente. — ellos son Sarutobi Asuma y Hagane Kotetsu. — presento a los otros dos, señalando a cada uno.

—Hola,— dijo Asuma moviendo su cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Hey, — saludo Kotetsu aburrido por las presentaciones, Anko lo miro unos segundos y después comenzó a buscar alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien. Lo que confundió a Shiori y a los otros dos niños.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Izumo? Siempre que los veo están juntos.

Shiori, Kurenai y Asuma se miraron sin saber que pasaba y dejaron hablando a ambos niños hablando, mientras ellos regresaban al tema anterior.

— ¿tú eres Shiori, verdad? La nueva de konoha.

—sí.

— ¿es cierto que no recuerdas nada de tu aldea? — pregunto un curioso Asuma mientras le daba un trago a lo que sea que su vaso contenía.

Anko capto rápidamente el incómodo de la albina y rápido ayudo a su amiga con una hábil respuesta, seguido de un grito para que le trajeran dangos y terminado así con las preguntas incomodas.

Mientras los 5 niños comían sus dulces y platicaban sobre temas que les gustaban, un grupo de niños pasaban cercas de la tienda de dulces. Un grupo bastante extraño por no decir, nada común viéndolos juntos.

En aquel extraño grupo, estaban ni más ni menos que el trio de extraños y otros más que conocían de la academia.

Un niño de grandes cejas noto al pequeño grupo que estaba reunido en la tienda de dulces que estaba a su lado y se acercó sigilosamente para ver que hacían ahí. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por los demás niños del grupo que venían con él.

Anko que estaba comiendo animadamente mientras escuchaba atentamente la charla de los demás, sintió como en un movimiento veloz, su dulce había desaparecido de su mano y solo había quedado el reflejo de donde habían estado. Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos, peligrosos y tomo uno de los palillos que tenía en su plato y lo arrojo a la persona que estaba justo detrás de ella. El hurtador.

— ¡¿tu, acaso te has atrevido a quitarme esos dangos de mi mano?! — grito una enfurecida Anko, que se había levantado en un salto de su asiento y ahora miraba al chico de grandes cejas en una extraña posee luego de haber esquivado el palillo que la peli lila le había arrojado. — ¿Quieres morir acaso? ¡Devuélveme mis dangos!

Pero eso no podía ser posible ya que el pequeño Gai se los había comido de una mordida, al ver que solo había quedado el palillo en su mano, Anko clavo sus ojos asesinos en él.

—Anko, baja de ahí. — hablo Shiori pero no hiso caso ya que la peli lila tomo unos de los dulces del plato de Shiori y comenzó a arrojárselos a muerte al niño Gai, quien hábilmente los esquivaba, lo que hacía molestar más a la peli lila ya que por lo general tenía una magnifica puntería. En uno de esos movimientos esquivos que Gai había hecho, uno de los dangos fue directo a la pierna de uno de los niños del extraño grupo que venían con él. Un niño con gogles y atuendo azul marino, que comenzó a gritar y correr de un lado a otro con el palillo incrustado en su pierna. Shiori intentaba bajar a la peli lila de la mesa, Kurenai y Asuma se alejaban a una de las esquinas para mantenerse a salvo de la extraña lucha de los palillos asesinos de Anko y mientras todo eso ocurría, el peli plata suspiraba golpeando su frente con una mano, el pequeño Hyuuga mirada a Shiori sin saber que estaba ocurriendo, el chico de palillo en la boca miraba con sorpresa lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, el chico de aspecto enfermizo estaba confundido y el joven empleado de la tienda gritaba alarmado para que detuvieran la pelea o lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo… cosa que no ocurrió.

Justo cuando Anko comenzaba a detenerse, algo nacía dentro de Gai, algo que Kakashi lamentaría cuando él lo escogiera como su rival. Era un buen entrenamiento, eso lo podía ver, la peli lila era rápida y tenía buena puntería y así, de un momento a otro, Gai estaba más animado en seguir con la extraña pelea y comenzó a molestar más a la niña, comiendo los dangos que esta le arrojaba, logrando con éxito su cometido.

Shiori al ver que ninguno pararía y comenzando ya a enfadarse, recordó uno de los jutsus que había leído en uno de los libros que Minato le había dado y comenzó haciendo las señales de mano.

De inmediato el peli plata y el niño panal notaron lo que la albina hacia y vieron como unas sogas de agua los tomaban de ambos brazos y piernas, deteniéndolos por completo y sorprendiéndose por aquello que los estaba agarrando.

—suficiente, Anko. — dijo la albina como toda una hermana mayor lo haría y es que ya estaba enfadada. — es hora de irnos.

La peli lila confundida por la extraña soga de agua solo asintió y vio como el agua desaparecía luego de unos segundos. Mientras eso ocurría, el joven empleado de paliacate miraba alrededor todas las paredes destruidas, incluso las cortinas de la entrada…

— ¡tú! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!— grito cayendo de rodillas, de una manera dramática.

Los chico lo miraron sin decir nada y poco a poco cada uno de ellos comenzó a salir del local en silencio…

**Continuara…**

¡Ellistriel, gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, casi siempre subo el capítulo los viernes pero hasta ahora no había podido entrar al FF, ahorita estoy de rapidito y me voy xD

-Espero que les guste el capítulo, me costó trabajo hacer a Anko pero creo que me salió algo bien, pasable yo creo xD

-igual, gracias a los que le dan seguir a la historia… pero dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan sobre el fic, porfa! Sería de gran ayuda, Jaja así se si les gusta o no :D

Bien, próximo capítulo:

"**Conociendo a otros extraños"**

_Nos vemos hasta el viernes,__¡ad__i__ós!_


	5. Conociendo a otros extraños

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**Conociendo a otros extraños.**

Luego de haber salido de esa pelea en la tienda de dulces, Shiori llevo a Anko lejos de Gai. Nadie nunca le había arrebatado sus dangos antes y eso no se quedaría así, de algún momento a otro ella tomaría su venganza y cobraría cada uno de los dangos que había desperdiciado en el chico de grandes cejas.

—mis dangos. — murmuraba la peli lila mientras Shiori la jalaba del brazo.

Shiori suspiro y siguió caminando sin decir ninguna palabra, necesitaba que Anko se calmara y sabía que para que aquello ocurriera tomaría algún tiempo, mucho tiempo en realidad, a menos que hubiera dangos de por intermedio… pero antes de que Shiori decidiera llevarla a su casa para pasar la tarde tranquilamente, un AMBU se interpone en el camino de ellas haciendo que ambas niñas detengan de inmediato su paso.

—Hokage-sama me envía. — dice el hombre enmascarado dirigido a la peli blanca. Shiori lo conocía, lo había visto en los primeros días que había llegado a la villa. No recordaba su nombre pero él era uno de los pocos AMBUS que no la trataban con hostilidad, le agradaba pero siempre la ponía nerviosa y el uniforme y la máscara no ayudaban en nada. El hombre estiro su brazo dejando ver un sobre amarillo en la mano y guardo silencio, esperando a que la albina lo tomara.

Anko miro con curiosidad al hombre y el sobre que le ofrecía a Shiori y esta se encogió de hombros tomando el sobre y guardándolo rápidamente en su bolsillo.

—hokage-sama espera tu siguiente informe. — dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar donde había estado hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Anko luego de ver desaparecer al AMBU en una explosiva bola de humo.

—nada. — contesta rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Siempre en mal momento, pensó mientras suspiraba.

El mes anterior le había dado un susto de muerte justo como aquella vez con Kushina. Shiori se había quedado en la sala estudiando uno de los libros de la academia pero luego de unas horas se fue quedando dormida, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa que estaba en la sala, luego de un rato escucho un ruido extraño y fue ahi cuando el AMBU apareció, a media noche en su casa y no en una explosiva bola de humo si no en un extraño liquido negro que había aparecido en el suelo. Shiori se controló a tiempo antes de soltar un fuerte grito al ver como una figura humanoide se acercaba directamente a ella, de un momento a otro vio una máscara y entonces aquel extraño enmascarado estiro su mano para darle un sobre parecido al que tenía en estos momentos.

Anko levanto una ceja confundida al verla perdida en sus pensamientos y luego hiso un movimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que pasaba.

—bien, no importa. Vamos a tu casa, seguramente te sobraron algunos dangos. — termino con un gran sonrisa mientras que ahora ella jalaba del brazo de la albina.

En la mañana, ya en la academia ninja. Todos están en su salón de clases esperando a su sensei, que, como siempre llegaba tarde. Anko estaba de mejor humor y ambas estaban charlando amenamente al igual que algunos otros que estaban alrededor. Shiori estaba agradecida de que Anko no se hubiese lanzado a atacar a Gai cuando chocaron en la entrada de la academia y ella por el momento parecía haberse olvidado de su ¨venganza¨.

Luego de 5 minutos más, su maestro apareció y los llevo a lo que parecía ser un parque con muchos árboles alrededor. Algunos se entusiasmaron al pensar que tendrían un picnic o un día de descanso, pero luego de que su maestro comenzó a hablar y explicarles la actividad, todas esperanzas murieron.

—Hoy haremos una actividad que les será de utilidad a ustedes cuando ya estén en sus equipos y a mí me permitirá ver que tan buenos son trabajando en equipo. — dijo el sensei viendo unas hojas que traía en su mano y ajustando sus gafas rápidamente, comenzando a leer. —no tenemos mucho tiempo y tendré que hacer algunos ajuste. — continuo explicando mientras revolvía las hojas que sostenía. —harán equipos de tres personas y en total serán seis equipos. A cada equipo le daré un objeto diferente y ustedes deberán ocultarlo. Si un equipo logra robar el objeto del equipo enemigo, automáticamente el equipo que pierda el objeto que les dé estará descalificado, lo que significa para ustedes que tendrá una tarea extra en mi siguiente clase.

— ¡eso no es justo! — se escucharon quejas pero el sensei las ignoro mientras seguía revolviendo las hojas.

— las reglas son estas: no pueden falsificar los objetos de otros equipos y… bueno, eso es todo. Recuerden el equipo que logre obtener 4 de los 6 objetos antes de que la clase termine será el ganador.

— ¿y qué cosas debemos cuidar? — pregunto una niña de la edad de Shiori, de cabello castaño claro y con una larga cola de caballo que terminaba por debajo de su cintura, la cual era sujetada con un pedazo de soga, lo que Shiori pensó que era un poco más práctico. Tenía un fleco que no le llegaba a tapar la vista y sus ojos combinaban con el color de su vestido. Un vestido simple de color verde claro, sin mangas y con un short que llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas en color negro, unas sandalias simples del mismo color que el short y unas rodilleras azules que le daban un toque rudo.

—eso lo sabrán cuando estén cada uno con su equipo. — le contesto a la pequeña que hiso una mueca y siguió hablando. —quiero que pongan en práctica lo que han aprendido en la academia y veré cómo reaccionan en campo abierto. ¡Bueno! Armare los equipos ahora.

De nuevo hubo quejas y peleas al no poder escoger ellos mismos a su equipo, pero de nuevo, el sensei las ignoro.

—por favor den un paso al frente cuando escuchen su nombre. — dijo mirando al frente donde se encontraban sus no muy felices alumnos. — bueno, en el quipo 1 estará…

Así el sensei comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de los equipos, quedando de esta forma:

Equipo 1.- Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko y Kamizuki Izumo.

Los tres niños dieron un paso al frente y se miraron entre sí, por lo menos Anko conocía a Izumo, el otro niño era un extraño.

Equipo 2. - Kikazawa Shizune, Maito Gai y Hatake Kakashi.

Los dos últimos se miraron de reojo. El peli plateado cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y el peli negro le imito, mientras que la peli negra sonreía nerviosa al verlos.

Equipo 3.- Yuuji Kurenai, Uchiha Obito y Shiori.

Shiori de inmediato miro al chico Uchiha recordando lo que Minato le había contado sobre el clan Uchiha. Obito quien esperaba estar en el mismo equipo que Rin, cruzo sus brazos inconforme y miro de mala gana a las dos niñas que tendría como compañeras, mientras que Kurenai estaba feliz de estar con alguien conocido.

Equipo 4.- Sarutobi asuma, Nohara Rin y Miyazawa Younha.

La chica de cola de caballo dio un paso al frente con sus manos en la cintura, entusiasmada por mostrar sus habilidades, Asuma no parecía darle mucha importancia a su equipo y Rin estaba decepcionada al no haber quedado en el equipo del peli plata.

Equipo 5.- Shinoda Ebisu, Hagane Kotetsu y Morino Ibiki.

Ellos al igual que los demás, dieron un paso al frente pero sin dar ninguna queja del equipo.

Equipo 6.- Hyuuga Tokuma, Shiranui Genma y Gekko Hayate.

El chico panal dio un paso al frente sintiéndose cómodo al tener a sus dos compañeros con los que pasaba más tiempo, Hayate los miro luego de tener un ataque de tos y el chico con palillo en la boca les sonrió mientras los tres se juntaban.

—necesito que cada equipo elije a un capitán. — dijo el sensei sin saber que esa frase causaría un gran problema.

Los equipos comenzaron a pelearse por quien sería el líder.

Anko se había autoproclamado la líder de su equipo antes de que uno de ellos intentara armar una pelea.

El equipo dos, Gai peleaba por el puesto con un tranquilo Kakashi que se negaba a eso, comenzando una discusión por parte del niño de grandes cejas ya que el peli plata no se inmutaba con lo que el chico decía, decidiendo al final que Shizune sería la capitana del equipo.

En el equipo tres, Obito alegaba que el debería ser el líder ya que era el único chico, lo que causo un problema con sus dos compañeras haciendo que terminaran ignorando por completo al chico Uchiha y con Kurenai como capitana.

En el equipo cuatro pasaba algo similar pero Asuma parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que una de sus compañeras fuera la capitana pero al final ambas niñas decidieron que el seria el líder del equipo.

En el equipo cinco, Ebisu discutía con Kotetsu por el puesto mientras que Ibiki comenzaba a molestarse escuchando todo el ajetreo que hacían ambos chicos, al final fue el quien decidió autoproclamarse líder del equipo solo para terminar con el ruido que estaban causando.

Y por último el equipo seis, Genma que no quería tal responsabilidad y Hayate que no se sentía lo suficiente mente bueno para ser el líder, escogieron ambos a Tokuma para el puesto de capitán del equipo, terminando así las discusiones de los grupos.

Luego de que el sensei les diera a cada uno un pequeño objeto que tenían que cuidar, les dio rápidamente otras explicaciones acerca del límite al que podían llegar, después cada equipo salió rápidamente a esconderse y entonces la actividad comenzó…

Todos estaban de regreso a su salón luego de su fallida actividad de equipos. Una horrible actividad en equipos, todo se había vuelto un caos y un completo dolor de cabeza para su sensei.

Al principio cada uno de los equipos se había escondido en algún lugar del parque al que sus sensei los llevo, todo había comenzado bien, por lo menos no habían atacado al instante en que dio la señal de inicio. Eso era buena señal, pasaron a comenzar los minutos y el sensei pensaba que ya deberían de tener cada equipo por lo menos un par de estrategias para poder comenzar. Al escuchar algunos ruidos de pelea, rápido se apresuró en completo silencio al lugar de la lucha y al llegar solo pudo ver un total caos.

El primer grupo con lo que se encontró era un completo desastre, atacando sin medir las consecuencias de las otras personas del equipo, lanzando kunais sin buena precisión, no había trabajo en equipo en lo absoluto y todo estaba mal, pero no fue solo ese grupo que vio, los demás estaban igual, inclusive algunos estaban peor y aunque había unos cuantos alumnos que parecían hacerlo bien, terminaban dejándose llevar por la batalla y olvidaban que estaban en un equipo de tres.

Un total desastre y así termino la prueba, ganándose ellos tareas extras por una semana.

—eso fue muy… decepcionante. — dijo el sensei viendo a varios de sus alumnos con raspones en cara, brazos y piernas. Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros desanimados. Luego el sensei dio un largo suspiro y camino hacia el escritorio a sentarse en su silla para descansar un poco. —tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

Luego de salir de su clase, todos están bastantes desanimados e inconformes con el resultado de su primera actividad. Ninguno hablo y cada quien se fue en silencio a casa.

Shiori estaba cansada, había peleado con la chica Younha, el equipo de asuma donde las cosas se habían descontrolado un poco luego de que Obito y Kurenai se habían arrojado atacar sin ningún control.

Habían hecho una buena estrategia, pero al final de nada había servido, justo cuando Kurenai comenzó a llevar a cabo el plan que tenían… se perdió. De un momento a otro, Asuma ayudo a Rin y luego la peli negra comenzó a dar ataques al azar uniéndosele Obito a los pocos minutos que inicio. Al ver que la chica Younha parecía entretenida viendo pelear a los demás, se acercó en silencio a ella pero una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada salvajemente a la dirección donde ellas se encontraban o mejor dicho, la gran bola de fuego salió disparada por todas partes, haciéndola perder la oportunidad de atacar. Shiori se vio sorprendida y de inmediato vio al Uchiha recriminándole con la mirada quien se disculpó rápidamente con sus dos compañeras.

En fin, un completo desastre y posiblemente las demás peleas habían sido igual.

Al llegar a su departamento, dejo el sobre con el dinero para su mantenimiento que el hokage le daba, en uno de los cajones de los muebles de la cocina, seguidamente fue directo al baño para darse una ducha y luego ponerse a descansar un rato. No tenía ánimos para prepararse algo así que solo comería lo que encontrara en su alacena.

La mañana siguiente cuando el sol sale, Shiori se levanta sintiendo aun su cuerpo cansado, lo que la llevo a pensar por unos momentos en quedarse en cama y no asistir a clases, algo que posiblemente pasaría ya que hoy debía ir al hospital a hacerse su revisión médica.

Por algo el AMBU le había dicho eso.

Shiori se levanta y comienza a prepararse para ir al hospital, debía comer algo antes de ir ya que siempre terminaba muy cansada y hambrienta. Suponía que Kushina y Minato aún no había llegado de su misión, la pelirroja aún no había aparecido por su casa gritando y haciendo bulla así que no, posiblemente seguían fuera por ahora y si regresaba y la veía aquí estaría en problemas, sobre todo porque llegaba tarde al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital se quedó por un rato en la sala de espera hasta que la enfermera llegara por ella, como era costumbre, la llevaban a una habitación donde solo había una camilla en medio del cuarto con extraños símbolos alrededor. El procedimiento era doloroso, últimamente los dolores de cabeza eran más continuos y fuertes que los primeros meses.

Cuando el hombre comenzó hacer los signos de mano, coloco como de costumbre una mano en su frente y Shiori comenzó a sentir como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a nacer.

Edificios cilíndricos y mucha nieve alrededor.

La nieve volvía borroso el paisaje y no podía concentrarse bien, el ninja medico pudo captar una imagen de ese pequeño recuerdo que Shiori tuvo. Por ahora, cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente el hombre lo sabría de inmediato, aunque la primera vez que lo habían intentado el medico ninja no había logrado nada.

Los minutos pasaron y al ver que no pasaba nada más, termino la sesión mandando a casa a una Shiori que lucía completamente acabada.

Cuando salió del hospital no pudo evitar chocar con algunas personas que entraban al edificio, tenía que llevar su informe médico al hokage pero no se sentía bien como para ir caminando bajo el sol hacia el edificio del hokage.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto de pronto un hombre de cabello plateado que había aparecido de pronto a su lado.

Hatake Sakumo.

Shiori levanto la mirada hacia el hombre y asintió no muy convencida.

El hombre se quedó mirándola un par de segundos más antes de volver hablar.

— ¿no deberías estar en clases en la academia?

—sí. — contesto Shiori tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible, algo de ese adulto le hacía ser así, algo que no ocurría con el shinobi rubio. El rubio era algo así como un hermano mayor. — solo que hoy tenía que venir a mi revisión en el hospital y después ir a ver al hokage.

—ya veo. — comento aun con la mirada fija en la niña. No lucia nada bien y parecía que en cualquier momento caería de cansancio.

Hace ya varios meses atrás había hablado con Minato y este le había explicado el tema de la niña y su pérdida de memoria, además de estar viviendo sola en konoha y que él estaba a su cuidado junto con la kunoichi. No debía ser nada sencillo para una niña de su edad vivir sola dentro de una aldea a la que no conocía, posiblemente aún no se sentía cómoda en el lugar y seguramente ella extrañaría en algún momento a sus padres o se estuviera preguntando por ellos.

Luego de pensar un poco las cosas, Sakumo decidió acompañar a la niña con el hokage ya que al no tener misión le dejaba bastante tiempo libre, además la niña parecía ser un poco solitaria y ahora que Minato ni Kushina estaban posiblemente se sentía así.

Shiori al ser acompañada por el adulto tuvo que mantenerse lo más educada posible durante todo el camino, por el momento no había nada de que quejarse, estaba conociendo a la gente de konoha como le habían estado diciendo, aunque solo fuese uno, claro, además el hombre era muy amble y caminaba a su paso, lo que hacía agradecerle mentalmente ya que seguía agotada.

Al llegar con el hokage no le sorprendió ver a un par de hombres con chaleco verde metidos en su oficina, solo que ha ellos si les sorprendió el hecho de ver a la albina al lado de Hatake Sakumo. Algunos no la conocían, Shiori no conocía a todos los de la villa y ellos eran un ejemplo y aquello que pasaba por la mente de los hombres de chaleco era que al parecer, El colmillo blanco de konoha tenía otro hijo, en este caso la albina a la que no habían conocido antes.

El tercer hokage miro a Shiori en cuanto entro y le sonrió de inmediato, le pregunto sobre su salud y un par de cosas más que los demás shinobis estaban atentos y dejándolos un poco confundidos al final, después de decirle cuando regresarían Minato y Kushina, la albina y ahora el supuesto "padre" de la albina salían de la oficina del hokage y bajaban por las largas escaleras.

— ¿tienes hambre? — pregunto de pronto el hombre que sonreía amablemente a la niña. La niña levanto su mirada hacia la de él y antes de poder contestar un fuerte rugido que provenía de su estómago la delato, haciendo sonreír más al hombre de cabello plateado. —yo también tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algún lugar.

Shiori asintió luego del breve momento de vergüenza a causa de su estómago y siguió caminando al lado del adulto mientras él comenzaba otra platica para matar el tiempo hasta llegar al puesto de comida, justo al dar vuelta por unas calles, Shiori choca con otra cabellera plateada y ve como el chico da un respingo al encontrarse con la albina en forma repentina, luego de recuperarse logra ver como su padre está al lado de ella lo que lo deja en un estado de confusión total.

—ah, Kakashi, ¿ya terminaron las clases en la academia?

—…sí — contesta aun extrañado mirando de arriba abajo sin poder creer aun lo que ve.

—bueno, invite a Shiori a comer con nosotros. Vamos, seguramente tienes hambre. — dijo el hombre con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro luego de que una idea le paso por la cabeza. —así podrán conocerse mejor.

El pequeño Kakashi que capto de inmediato lo que su padre había querido decir, cruzo los brazos mirándolo seriamente, aunque por la mirada dormida que tenía, no parecía ser algo ¨serio¨.

—vamos. — insistió el hombre tocando cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo mientras le sonreía, acto que llamo la atención de Shiori. El hombre al ver la forma en que los miraba imito lo que hacía con su hijo quien quedo ahora más sorprendido de lo que estaba.

Luego de que el adulto comenzó a andar para seguir con el camino, Shiori y Kakashi quedaron en el mismo lugar mirándose. Ella estaba ruborizada luego de la pequeña muestra de cariño del padre del peli plata y el peli plata solo la miraba.

—no fuiste a clases hoy. — dijo para sorpresa de la albina que sonaba más como regaño, era la primera vez que le hablaba y ella se molestó por la forma en como lo hiso… de nuevo.

—ya lo sé, ¿y qué? — gruño en forma de respuesta cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, acto que sorprendió ahora al peli plata. Por como la veía él en la academia y la forma de comportarse con la chica peli lila, tenía pensado que Shiori era algo tranquila y seria pero su forma de contestar ahora no parecía ser como era con los demás.

—mmmm… realmente no me importa. — contesto ahora el ofendido por la forma en que ella le hablo, comenzando a caminar hacia su padre que se había detenido a esperarlos.

Al entrar al local de comida, la albina y los dos peli plata toman asiento en una de las mesas del rincón y piden su orden. Mientras el padre de Kakashi les cuenta sobre algunas historias de konoha, la comida de Shiori y Sakumo llegan pero nota que el plato del peli plata no, al parecer no había pedido nada y solo miraba a su padre en forma de reproche luego de que este le dijo que comiera algo. El solo lo miro, guardo silencio y miro de reojo a Shiori en una pequeña fracción de segundos, lo que la confundió a ella al no saber porque el peli plata la miraba ahora cuando ella no había hecho nada.

Comenzando a probar sus bocados, noto dos hombres conocidos, los que había visto en la oficina del hokage. Ambos miraban al trio que estaban sentados en la esquina y murmuraban cosas que Shiori no lograba oír y que no quería, se la estaba pasando bien, a pesar de estar frente al molesto niño peli plata. Su padre era lo opuesto al hijo y le agradaba.

Luego de terminar con su comida y salir del local, Sakumo ve a una Shiori más recuperada que como había estado hace unas horas, lo que le alegra.

_Por lo menos hoy no estuvo tan sola_, pensó mientras hacía que él y su hijo la acompañaran hasta su casa solo por si las dudas.

Recordaba la forma en que Kakashi había tratado a la niña el primer día que se conocieron y pensó que eso ayudaría de algo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que caminaban en silencio y miro al pequeño Kakashi con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una no muy agradable mirada.

_Kakashi está alterado, no muchas personas logran hacer tal cosa._ Se dice así mismo mientras le gana una risa que hace que ambos niños lo miren con curiosidad. _Se parecen un poco_, piensa luego de aclararse la garganta y ver la forma en que lo miran. El solo sonríe y no dice nada.

Kakashi ahora sin poder comprender a su padre, lo ignora y comienza a caminar sin darse cuenta al lado de una albina que al parecer también había ignorado al padre del peli plata, luego de recordarle un poco al rubio.

Justo cuando Shiori piensa en el rubio, como por arte de magia logra divisar su cabellera a unos metros delante de ella quien los saludaba con la mano.

—Sakumo-san. — saludo al llegar.

—Minato, escuche que estabas en misión.

—sí, acabo de regresar de ella. — contesta el posando su mirada en ambos niños que tenía frente a él.

Era algo raro de ver luego de la primera impresión que ambos habían tenido.

—Shiori-chan, te estuve buscando. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—hoy me tocaba ir a revisión. — contesto cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡oh! Es verdad. — contesto el rubio sobando su cuello. —llegue muy tarde para acompañarte, supongo que ya fuiste con el hokage, ¿no? — Shiori asintió y este sonrió.

Luego que los dos peli plata se excusaran y tomaran el camino a su casa, Shiori y el rubio siguieron caminando para llegar al departamento de la pequeña. Al llegar y al fin, luego de contarle que había pasado el día con el padre del peli plata y que había comido con él y con Kakashi, aparece una muy alegre Kushina que arroja la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡ya volví! ¡Shiori, mira lo que te compre! — grita emocionada mientras muestra a ambas personas que tenía frente a ella un conjunto de ropa nueva. —el negro te quedara bien, ¡estoy segura de eso, ttebane!

Continuara…

Hola, otro capítulo más, solo quiero decir que tratare de omitir escribir sobre las misiones y peleas y todo lo que conlleva eso, no soy buena describiendo los detalles aun se me dificulta escribir de esta forma, es la primera vez que lo hago y por lo general siempre escribo en primera persona… y bueno, solo quería decir eso xD

Gracias por leer, nos vemos el viernes

Próximo capítulo:

"Cabello blanco… el gris no cuenta"

¡Conociendo a Jiraiya!


	6. Cabello blanco, el gris no cuenta

**Capitulo cinco.**

**Cabello blanco… el gris no cuenta.**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde la última vez que Shiori vio al padre del peli plata y de aquella actividad fallida en la academia, ahora Shiori camina de regreso a su casa luego de un largo día.

Kushina le había regalado un conjunto de ropa nueva que ahora usaba la mayoría del tiempo, le gustaba la ropa que la kunoichi le había comprado. Una camisa sin mangas color negro junto a una camisa de red por debajo que le llegaba hasta los codos, un short azul y unas sandalias azules como las del rubio. Minato tampoco quiso quedarse afuera y le dio un par de guantes negros que habían sido de él, los que a Shiori le quedaban un poco grandes pero de igual forma los conservo.

Mientras pasaba al lado de un grupo de niños un poco mayores a ella, escucho como hablaban sobre un hombre extraño y un enorme sapo que había aparecido a media noche cercas de la casa de uno de ellos. Shiori comenzó a ir más despacio cuando alcanzo a escuchar sobre una tal maldición de los sapos y que posiblemente el hombre de cabello blanco vendría por él ya que había dejado una supuesta marca en su brazo. Mientras los niños seguían hablando sobre el supuesto ¨dios de la muerte que montaba en un sapo¨ Shiori se atrevió a echar una mirada a la supuesta marca que el niño castaño tenia pero una silueta bloqueo su vista.

— ¿es verdad lo que dicen? — pregunto Ebisu, ajustando sus gafas para ver mejor la cara de la albina, esta lo miro con sorpresa al verlo frente a ella, hasta ahora nunca se habían hablado y al no saber el significado de la pregunta solo pudo ladear la cabeza sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. — ¿es verdad que uno de los tres legendarios sannin regreso a konoha?

— ¿sannin?

—Jiraiya-sama. — insistió el peli negro pero al ver que el rostro de confusión de la albina seguía igual suspiro y volvió a ajustar sus lentes. —uno de los estudiantes del tercer hokage…

—uhm…

El pelinegro suspiro de nuevo y movió sus hombros restándole importancia.

—bien, si sabes algo avísame.

Y con eso, Ebisu se fue caminando por otro camino. Esta lo miro irse y se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado. ¿Quién era Jiraiya? ¿Qué era un sannin? Y además, ¿Por qué él le pregunto algo así… a ella?

En fin, al ver que los otros niños habían desaparecido de donde estaban, siguió caminando esta vez tranquilamente hacia su casa.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Primera. Olía a comida y segunda, podía escuchar a Kushina hablar o pelear con alguien desde la ventana abierta que daba a su cocina, pero al entrar se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba sola discutiendo con ella misma mientras preparaba lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

Mientras la kunoichi seguía murmurando algo sobre la misión a la que fue, culpando a unos tal Sora y Hiro que por un error de ellos todo había salido mal, Shiori paso en silencio hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el olor de la comida. No duro ni unos minutos cuando la pelirroja atravesó el marco de la puerta con su cabello rojo levantado y luciendo furiosa.

—Shiori, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegaste? — hablo lentamente, señal del grado de enojo en el que estaba.

—estabas ocupada, no quería molestar. — contesto hábilmente la albina para no alterarla más, una respuesta errónea y ella saldría perjudicada en todo… y todo por culpa de esos tal Sora y Hiro.

La kunoichi la miro entre queriendo pelear y mantenerse tranquila así que decidió salir sin nada más que decir, Shiori suspiro y lentamente la siguió por detrás, al llegar a la mesa y luego de sentarse, la kunoichi dio un largo grito que asusto a la albina y comenzó a desahogarse con ella. Luego de unas horas hablando mal de Sora y Hiro, Kushina está más tranquila y ahora sonríe mientras come un poco ramen que había preparado.

— ¡oh, sí! ¡Minato vuelve hoy! — Grito entusiasmada la kunoichi mientras pasaba un pedazo de carne. —quizás hubiera cocinado otra cosa. —dijo mirando su plato.

—a Minato-niichan le gusta tu comida, sea lo que sea. — dijo Shiori percatándose segundos después de cómo había llamado al rubio. Lo que rápidamente hiso reaccionar a la pelirroja.

—a él le llamas niichan y a mí no. — se quejó mientras volteaba la cabeza lejos de ella, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho y causando la gracia de la niña.

El día anterior luego de haber pasado la tarde con la kunoichi y esperar a que cierto ninja rubio apareciera a altas horas de la noche, muy animado y mortalmente feliz; Shiori despertó con dificultad luego de haber dormido tarde. Se había quedado despierta escuchando la plática de los dos adultos. Al parecer su sensei vendría a visitarlo, el sensei de Minato y él no paraba de hablar sobre eso y de todo lo que ellos habían hecho juntos y muchas otras cosas.

Kushina también estaba contenta de que el hombre viniera lo que lleno de curiosidad a la albina que había estado atenta a la plática.

Entre lo que ellos hablaban descubrió lo que Ebisu le había preguntado antes, al parecer la persona que el chico de lentes quería conocer era el sensei de Minato. Uno de los legendarios sannin, un ermitaño de la montaña myouboku y al parecer también un pervertido, en palabras de la kunoichi.

Un ninja fuerte, maestro del ninja rubio, ermitaño y sabio… Shiori comenzó a imaginar a un hombre viejo con arrugas en el rostro, corpulento, serio y estricto.

—estoy ansioso que lo conozcas Shiori-chan. — le había dicho el rubio esa misma noche.

Y ella también lo estaba.

…

Era fin de semana sin nada que hacer, Shiori caminaba por la calle mientras miraba a la gente pasar. Shiori llego a la tienda de flores Yamanaka y se topó con un grupo de niñas de la academia que siempre se burlaban de ella y de Anko por su adicción a los dulces. Las niñas se dieron cuenta de la albina y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas mientras se acercaban.

La primera en hablar fue Himemiko. La líder que poseía unos intensos ojos azules. Su piel morena y una larga cabellera castaña que lo dejaba caer suelto sobre su espalda. Su ropa era una simple camisa sin mangas, azul cielo y una falda blanca con unas sandalias iguales a las de Shiori.

—hey, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? — esa pregunta le hiso recordara a Ebisu. — ¿es cierto que el demonio blanco es un familiar tuyo? — Shiori hiso una expresión clara de no saber de lo que hablaba.

—el demonio que monta un enorme sapo, dicen que se come a los niños. — dijo la otra chica. Tama, amiga de Himemiko. Tama es un poco más alta que su líder, su cabello es negro y corto hasta los hombros. Siempre usa un largo listón rosa amarrado en muñeca derecha como simple adorno. Usa una camisa de red debajo de un chaleco lila, pantalones negros y sandalias como las de Himemiko.

—cierto y ya que nunca había pasado algo así, suponemos que tú eres la causante de esto. — volvió hablar la líder mirando a Shiori para que confesara algo de lo que la albina no tenía idea. —las señales son claras. —agrego rápidamente. — es un demonio, come niños y su cabello es blanco.

—no soy un demonio, no como niños y no soy la única que tiene cabello blanco. — respondió rápidamente Shiori.

—bueno, eso es cierto. — cometo la líder mirando el cielo para hacer memoria. —esta Mizuki, el anciano de esa tienda de dangos y… tu.

—y Kakashi. — le susurro la otra chica que aún no había hablado. Megumi que tenía cierto parecido a Kurenai solo que el color de su cabello era café y usaba un pantalón corto gris con una playera verde.

—oh no, no. Estamos hablando de cabello blanco, el gris no cuenta. El cabello de Kakashi no se compara con el de ella. — dijo señalando con desprecio a la albina que solo miraba al trio con aburrimiento.

—cierto, cierto.

—en fin, ya en serio. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu familiar que deje de asustar a todo el mundo?

Shiori suspiro cansada.

—mira, ni siquiera nos está haciendo caso. — hablo Tama cruzando ambos brazos.

—te crees mucho porque eres la protegida del relámpago amarillo de konoha. — Lanzo Himemiko con cierto recelo, Shiori solo la miro confundida por el apodo que había dicho pero no solo ella, Megumi también estaba confundida y solo pudo quedarse callado mirando a su líder. — no te creas mucho, seguramente pronto encontraran información sobre ti y te largaras antes de lo que piensas. Y ya que te iras, llévate a ese familiar demonio tuyo y hagan maldades en otro lugar lejos de aquí, forastera.

Shiori la miro seriamente imaginándose a ese "demonio" blanco del que tanto estaban hablando últimamente. Lo que ellas pensaran de ella, no le daba importancia así que no prestaba atención a sus insultos. Himemiko siguió atacándola verbalmente pero la albina simplemente no le prestaba atención y más cuando vio al peli plata pasar al lado de donde ellas estaban. El caminaba mirando al suelo con ambas manos en los bolsillo, lucia solo y triste y eso era extraño. Lucia diferente a como lo había visto las últimas semanas, aunque de eso ya llevaba mucho.

— ¡Himemiko! — grito de pronto Megumi nada indiscreta al ver al peli plata pasar por su lado, la aludida rápidamente la miro al escuchar la urgencia del grito y luego giro su cabeza a dirección donde la otra chica señalaba a un Kakashi con cara de pokar al ser señalado.

—Ka-kakashi. — Dijo Himemiko comenzando a sonrojarse. —Nosotras solo estábamos… —comenzó a balbucear Himemiko, cosa que no le interesaba en nada al peli plata que solo miraba con cara de pocos amigos a la chica.

Shiori se escabullo hacia el lado izquierdo de Kakashi esperando así poder escapar de ellas pero Himemiko al ver eso volvió a atacar verbalmente a Shiori, Kakashi solo miraba de ellas a la albina y se preguntaba a si mismo porque no se iba de ahí, pero antes de poder responderse se escucharon gritos y de pronto lo único que veían eran niños que se alejaban corriendo, luego el peli plata y la albina vieron como Himemiko, Tama y Megumi hacían lo mismo y salían corriendo lejos mientras gritaban.

No entendían que había ocurrido y fue ahí cuando una enorme bola de polvo se elevó donde ambos estaban de pie y un fuerte golpe sacudió el suelo haciéndolos tambalear de un lado a otro.

— ¡Gajajajaja! Estos niños… siempre corren. — se escuchó de pronto una voz, justo cuando la nube de humo se esfumaba Kakashi y Shiori se encontraron frente a unos enormes ojos negros que los veían a los dos, ambos dieron un respingo y entonces la risa volvió a escucharse. — la historia que se inventó ese niño, Gajaja, ¡ahora todos me tendrán miedo!

—oye Jiraiya, ¿me como a estos dos de aquí? — pregunto el enorme sapo que aproximaba su lengua a la albina. Shiori dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió el líquido viscoso proveniente de la lengua del sapo cerca de su brazo.

— ¿eh? ¡Oh! Miren que tenemos aquí —de pronto una cabellera blanca se asomó por encima de la cabeza del sapo y ambos niños pudieron ver al hombre. — tu eres. — dijo mientras miraba al chico detenidamente. — ¡el pequeño Hatake! ¿Cómo está tu padre? — de inmediato Kakashi bajo la mirada al suelo lo que no pasó desapercibido para los dos albinos que lo miraban. Jiraiya suspiro, recordando la última noticia que había escuchado de Hatake Sakumo. Se quedó callado hasta que poso su mirada en la niña de ojos lila. —mmm, ¿y tú eres?... ¡ah, no me digas que Sakumo tenía una hija! — Bromeo acercándose para mirarlos más de cerca. —Aunque…— siguió el hombre. — no se parecen tanto, sus ojos son diferentes ¡Gajaja! Lo único que tienen de parecido es su cabello, un sexi y muy original cabello blanco. — agrego mientras se pasaba una mano por el suyo.

—ella es Shiori, es de otra aldea. — soltó Kakashi luego de unos segundos de silencio, eso trajo la atención del hombre mayor haciéndolo parar de reír. —Minato-sensei cuida de ella.

—ah, ya veo. — dijo el hombre mirando a Shiori más interesado que antes. — así que tú eres la niña que Minato rescato...

Kakashi lo miro intrigado, hasta ahora no sabía nada sobre la forma en que Shiori había sido encontrada ni de dónde venía o cualquier otra cosa de información sobre ella, tenía curiosidad, sobre todo con esa extraña habilidad que poseía.

— ¿usted es Jiraiya-sama? — pregunto Shiori recordando el nombre que había escuchado la noche anterior.

— ¡así es! ¡Yo soy el gran Jiraiya! — grito haciendo una extraña pose sobre la espalda del sapo. — ¡Soy el ermitaño de las montañas Myouboku, también conocido como el ermitaño sapo!

— ¿usted es sensei de Minato? — pregunto tratando de entender la lógica de todo.

—si, por cierto, debería encontrarme con el ahora mismo. — dijo el peli blanco poniéndose en cunclillas y apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos.

Minato lo había dicho, él era un ermitaño sabio muy fuerte por eso era uno de los tres sannin. Eso era lo que el rubio había dicho… ¿y porque este hombre no lucia exactamente como un sabio de un monte?, pensó Shiori decepcionada al verlo hacer muecas extrañas haciéndole recordar un poco al hombre verde.

—primero tengo que ir a ver al hokage y hablar con el sobre algunas cosas. — comento el hombre mientras se ponía de pie. — bueno, ¡nos veremos después! — les grito a ambos desapareciendo del lugar en una bola de humo.

….

Por la noche luego de entrar a su departamento escucho unos extraños ruidos que venían de la cocina. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de aquel AMBU pero no, hace unas semanas que él había aparecido con el sobre de su mantenimiento. Se imaginó a la kunoichi pelirroja pero las luces estaban apagadas y además no olía a comida.

Shiori se acercó con sigilo hasta la cocina y una vez que puso un pie cerca de la mesa el ruido dejo de oírse. La albina permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más atenta a cualquier sonido que saliera y entonces el ruido extraño volvió a escucharse. Rápido encendió la luz y vio varias cosas regadas por todo el suelo de la cocina.

El sonido continúo y rodeo la mesa para encontrarse con un pequeño cachorro que comía parte de la comida que había estado guardando para esta noche.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto ella mientras se acercaba al cachorro y se inclinaba para ver el collar de su cuello. — ¿Cómo es que entraste?

El cachorro dejo de lamer el plato cuando la albina se acercaba a él, la miro seriamente y espero a ver lo que iba a hacer.

—hey niña, espero que no intentes acariciarme porque eso no me gusta. — gruño el can con cara seria mientras Shiori se sorprendía.

—hablas. — fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se hincaba frente al perro.

—sorpresa. — contesto el cachorro con cara seria.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que el cachorro se acercó a ella y la olfateo.

—este lugar huele a ti, supongo que aquí vives.

—mi nombre es Shiori. — dijo la albina sin perder de vista al cachorro. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—así que Shiori, bueno yo soy Pakkun.

—Pakkun, ¿Cómo es que has entrado?

—por ahí. — contesto el animal moviendo su rostro a la ventana abierta de la cocina. — olía bien y pase a ver que era ese olor, por cierto la comida estaba buena.

Shiori que permanecía quieta en su lugar aún no podía comprender como era que ese perro hablaba, aún estaba sorprendida pero suponía que era común ya que el sapo del sensei de Minato también había hablado y al parecer los animales que hablaban parecían tener mal carácter o al parecer siempre quería comer algo.

—oye niña. — le llamo Pakkun al verla tan callada. — no tienes algo más para comer, estoy hambriento y ese Kakashi no me dio nada.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Eres la mascota de Kakashi? — pregunto sorprendida por la mención de su compañero de academia.

— ¿mascota? — repitió el can indignado ante la palabra "mascota". — ¡Yo no soy la mascota de Kakashi, niña! ¡Yo soy su invocación!

— ¿invocación? — pregunto ahora más confundida.

— ¿no sabes que es una invocación? ¿Pues qué les enseñan en la academia? — pregunto el can molesto mientras suspiraba.

Shiori no contesto y se puso de pie tomando al cachorro en sus brazos.

—oye, ¿Qué haces?

—devolverte. — le contesto la albina comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de su casa. — posiblemente te estén buscando y no creo que te encuentre si te quedas aquí, además los perros no me gustan.

— ¿eeeeeeeeh? ¿Qué no te gustan los animales, niña?

—no, solo los perros. — contesto con simpleza viendo como el cachorro dejaba caer la cabeza.

—sabes niña insensible, puedo regresar a casa yo solo.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto Shiori deteniéndose a mitad del camino y levantándolo en sus manos para mirarlo. — porque no tengo ni idea de dónde vive Kakashi.

— ¡¿y cómo pensabas ir y dejarme con él?!

—bueno, pensaba llevarte con el hokage o con alguien más. — contesto Shiori. — aunque ya que te has comido toda mi comida, tendré que ir a cenar afuera.

—ah, una cena para dos. Me gusta esa idea niña.

—no, solo para mí. — contesto esta vez saliendo de su casa.

En el camino Shiori permaneció en silencio escuchando como el perro no paraba de hablar. Ella se había interesado en eso que el cachorro había dicho sobre "invocación". ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente? ¿Ella también podía invocar perros? ¿Sapos? La idea de invocar sapos no les gustaba nada porque estaba seguro que con eso confirmarían su supuesta familiaridad con el sensei de Minato, y ella no quería eso. Y la idea de invocar perro tampoco le gustaba. No le gustaban los perros y mucho menos los pequeños como el cachorro hablador que sostenía entre sus manos ahora.

A mitad de camino hacia la oficina del hokage, Shiori comenzó a sentir unos mareos que comenzaban a complicarle el tan solo caminar. Se detuvo por un segundo en su lugar y aspiro fuertemente el aire frio que la rodeaba. Escucho como el perro le decía algo pero no había entendido nada de lo que dijo. De pronto un fuerte dolor comenzó a nacer desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos dolían con solo mantenerlos abiertos. Se hinco en el suelo poniendo al perro sobre la tierra y cuando imágenes de personas desconocidas pasaron por su mente; Shiori cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En otro lado de konoha un pequeño peli plata caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la aldea buscando a su invocación. Caminaba tan tranquilo que no se notaba que estuviera buscando a alguien. El peli plata estaba callado mientras buscaba por todos los rincones pero por más que había estado caminando de un lado a otro no encontraba a su pequeña invocación que había escapado luego de una distracción de él.

—al fin te encuentro, Kakashi. — dijo una voz detrás de él y giro al reconocer de quien se trataba.

—Pakkun, ¿en dónde estabas?

— tienes que venir conmigo. — dijo la invocación.

— ¿eh?

—sí, una amiga tuya se desmayó. — le decía mientras se acercaba al peli plata. — ven rápido. — dijo antes de morder su pie e intentar jalarlo para que se moviera.

Kakashi lo miro con curiosidad y lo siguió en silencio mientras que el can le indicaba el camino.

— ¿Shiori? — pregunto sorprendido al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—sí, sí. Así era su nombre. — contesto el can recordando el nombre de la albina. — ella de la nada se cayó al suelo, no sé qué le ocurrió.

Kakashi miro a su invocación y se preguntó cómo es que él había llegado con ella. En silencio y con cuidado, levanto a Shiori del suelo y la coloco en su espalda, caminando a dirección del hospital de konoha.

Los parpados de Shiori se movían de lado a lado. Ella estaba soñando con una mujer castaña que tenía puesta una bandana con cuatro líneas dibujadas en ella.

Llegando a las puertas del hospital Shiori abre sus ojos y se encuentra una cabellera conocida.

— ¿Kakashi?

Kakashi se detiene al escuchar su nombre y gira su rostro para intentar ver a la albina.

—hey niña, has regresado. — escucho debajo de ella la voz del cachorro con el que había estado y Kakashi comenzó a bajarla al suelo. — vaya susto que me diste niña, la próxima vez que te vayas a desmayar avísame.

— ¿Pakkun?… ¿Qué paso?

—te desmayaste. — le contesto el peli plata cruzando sus brazos.

Shiori recordó cuando ese extraño dolor de cabeza comenzó y después como todo se oscurecía.

—…sí. — contesto Shiori tocando la parte trasera de su cabeza donde aún sentía las punzadas de dolor. — creo que… recordé algo de mi aldea. — soltó sin pensarlo y Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué recordaste? — pregunto Kakashi curioso viendo como la albina no parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—una bandana con un extraño símbolo de cuatro líneas y una mujer… había alguien más pero… no recuerdo bien.

Kakashi la miro en silencio pensando en las cosas que le había dicho mientras que ella poco a poco comenzaba a comprender el lugar y con quienes estaba.

— ¿dijiste una bandana con cuatro líneas?

—mm sí. — contesto Shiori incomoda al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—hay muchos símbolos con cuatro líneas, niña. — se quejó Pakkun.

Los dos chicos de quedaron en silencio mientras lentamente las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse una por una. El atardecer se había ido y la noche comenzaba a salir. Shiori miro al lado y vio la entrada al hospital. Ella no quería entrar ahí por ahora y dio un paso atrás alejándose justo entonces golpea con alguien a su espalda y gira rápido para disculparse

El hombre lleva un chaleco verde y luce mayor, un poco más grande que Minato y tiene unas ojeras marcadas de no haber dormido por semanas. Al ver a Shiori se detiene y la observa detenidamente en silencio, después su cabeza gira a dirección del peli plata y Shiori por un minuto logra ver cierta tristeza en el hombre mayor.

—tu eres el hijo de Sakumo-san, ¿cierto? — al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Kakashi se queda estático en su lugar y desvía la mirada lejos, sin responder. —él fue un muy querido amigo mío. — comento cerrando sus ojos. — yo… lamento su perdida. Él era uno de los shinobis más respetables de la aldea…

Shiori escuchaba con detalle lo que el hombre decía y a cada palabra ella se preguntaba porque hablaba del padre de Kakashi en tiempo pasado. ¿Qué había pasado? Solo habían pasado un par de días de haberlo visto y aunque solo lo vio un par de veces sentía cierto respeto y cariño por ese hombre.

El hombre se marchó luego de darle el pésame a Kakashi y Shiori lo miro con los ojos abiertos luego de la sorpresa sobre la muerte de Hatake Sakumo.

—Pakkun, es horade irnos. — hablo Kakashi dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

—sí. — contesto el cachorro. — nos vemos, niña.

Shiori los miro alejarse y recordó el rostro del peli plata cuando había chocado con Himemiko y su grupo. Era por eso que el lucia triste pero ahora el parecía molesto. No podía entenderlo.

…

Cuando Shiori regresa a su casa, ya es bastante tarde pero no le sorprendió ver las luces de su departamento encendidas.

Al entrar Kushina fue la primera en hacerle preguntas de dónde había estado y por qué llegaba tarde. Shiori aún estaba impresionada luego de la noticia del padre de Kakashi y no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con ella.

— ¡Shiori-chan! — grito el rubio desde la mesa del comedor.

Shiori volteo a verlo y se encontró al hombre del sapo, al sensei de Minato sentado comiendo algo que la kunoichi había preparado.

—quiero presentarte a alguien. — dijo el rubio cuando Shiori llegó hasta donde ambos adultos estaban. — él es mi sensei, Jiraiya.

—oh, la pequeña Hatake. — comento el sensei de Minato luego de dejar de lado su plato. — ¿Cómo esta Kakashi?

— ¿ya se conocían? — pregunto un confundido Minato.

Shiori hiso caso omiso al shinobi rubio y mantuvo su atención al hombre de los sapos.

—no le conozco mucho. — contesto encogiéndose de hombros. — pero, se ve diferente.

Jiraiya asintió en de acuerdo y miro a Minato.

— Kakashi es un poco callado y siempre trata de evitar a las personas. — comento el rubio cabizbajo. —siempre ha sido así pero últimamente evita a todos

—eso es verdad. —asintió Jiraiya acorde a lo que Minato decía. — Las personas, o más bien los corazones de las personas se oscurecen si no hablan con los demás, aunque sean conversaciones ociosas. Al hablar con otra gente, sentimos los lazos que nos unen con lo que nos rodean. — Minato asintió esta vez escuchando las sabias palabras de su sensei mientras Kushina se sentaba al lado del rubio. Shiori escucho atenta ese último comentario y se mantuvo en silencio recordando la reacción de Kakashi cuando aquel hombre le dio el pésame. Jiraiya miro a la pequeña albina meditabunda y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se asomó en su rostro. — creo que ustedes dos se parecen mucho. — hablo Jiraiya obteniendo la atención de los tres. — creo que se llevarían muy bien, tienen una personalidad similar y parece que…

— ¡ah, pero que tarde es! — grito el rubio interrumpiendo a su sensei. — Shiori-chan, mañana tienes clases en la academia. Mejor ve a dormir.

— ¿eehh? Minato, me has interrumpido de mi charla con Shiori.

—lo siento Jiraiya-sensei. — se disculpó rápidamente. — pero Shiori-chan llegara tarde si se quedó despierta hasta estas horas. ¿Nee, Shiori?

La albina solo lo miro con cara seria y Minato suspiro sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—mira, hasta pone la misma cara de…

— ¡buenas noches Shiori-chan! — grito el rubio apresurado.

Algo de lo que sabía es que a Shiori no le gustaba ser comparada con el pequeño peli plata y por ahora evitaría cualquier problema con ese tema.

—ah, Minato, que desconsiderado. Siempre callando a tu sensei.

Continuara…

Elinash1: ¡hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! Lamento la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. X)

María shinigaami: ¡hola maría! Gracias por tu comentario y por fin el capítulo 5, espero que te guste. Saludos!

Próximo capítulo:

"Un equipo inusual"

[[YounhaxGai. La rivalidad de Kakashi y Gai comienza.

Pakkun vuelve junto a una nueva invocación.]]

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Nos vemos!_


	7. Un equipo inusual - primera parte

**Capitulo seis.**

**Un equipo inusual **

**(-1era parte-)**

Un nuevo día en konoha, luego de una mañana de la academia Shiori va de camino a la biblioteca para investigar algunos temas de su interés. Desde que vio a la rana de Jiraiya y a la invocación de Kakashi, Shiori no podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño y curioso Jutsu. "Algún libro tiene que darme la respuesta", pensaba Shiori mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de una invocación con cara de perro y cuerpo de rana.

Otro de los temas que también le interesaban, era encontrar aquel símbolo que había visto en su sueño. Pakkun había dicho que había muchos símbolos como el que ella había descrito. ¿Qué tan difícil seria encontrar ese símbolo? ¿Obtendría la respuesta de donde venía ella? Shiori había pensado en preguntarle a Minato o a Kushina sobre esos dos temas pero ambos se habían ido a una misión juntos esa misma mañana y por ahora se había quedado sola y ansiosa.

"¿A quién más podía preguntarle?", se preguntó esa misma noche. " ¿A Kakashi?"

Después de todo, ya le había dicho lo del símbolo de cuatro líneas, pero hablar con Kakashi no le nacía y suponía que tampoco él tampoco lo haría.

—justo a ti te estaba buscando. — dijo de pronto una voz. Shiori levanto la mirada para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con el sensei de Minato. Jiraiya. — ¿Te gustaría comer algo conmigo? —pregunta el peli blanco.

Shiori sin saber que decir solo asintió y siguió al ermitaño hasta uno de los muchos puesto de ramen que había ido antes.

— ¡bienvenidos! — grito un alegre señor que traía un sombrero de chef. El dueño del lugar.

— ¡ven, Shiori! Siéntate a comer, vamos, vamos. — le animo Jiraiya sentándose en una de los bancos y golpeando el asiento que estaba a su lado.

Shiori asintió y se sentó al lado de Jiraiya mientras este rápido pedía dos platos de ramen.

—bueno Shiori, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho últimamente? — hablo el albino que no dejaba de sonreír… algo que Shiori le llamo la atención. "¿acaso sabe algo?" pensó mirándolo. — jaja, no me mires así, solo quiero tener una agradable y amena conversación contigo.

— ¿Cómo que quiere saber Jiraiya-sama? — pregunto Shiori. Era la primera vez que hablaba a solas con Jiraiya y no se sentía segura ni cómoda con el enorme hombre que estaba a su lado.

—bueno, Kakashi me conto algo sobre lo que paso anoche. — dijo el adulto sin rodeos viendo de reojo como la niña abría los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Kakashi le había contado lo que por accidente ella le había soltado a él? "maldito Kakashi", pensó Shiori recordando al peli plata.

— ¿Kakashi le conto? ¿Qué le dijo? — pregunto insegura.

—pues me hablo algo sobre un símbolo y una mujer… ah, y que te desmayaste en la calle. — contesto el ermitaño cuando el hombre del puesto de comida ponía el plato de ramen frente a él y luego frente a Shiori.

—yo… yo solo recuerdo poco. — admitió Shiori con un suspiro. —solo recuerdos edificios, agua y mucha neblina.

— ¿neblina? — pregunto el adulto mirándola de reojo.

—también voces pero no logro entender lo que dicen y además una mujer.

— ¿eso lo sabe Minato? — pregunto Jiraiya interrumpiéndola.

—no. — admitió la peli blanca encogiéndose de hombros. —yo…— Shiori se quedó callada por unos segundos hasta que logro admitir algo que había querido decirle al hokage desde hace unas semanas atrás. — yo no quiero irme de aquí. Si logro recordar el lugar de donde vengo entonces yo tendré que irme, ¿cierto?

—bueno… no exactamente. — contesto el ermitaño mirando el techo. Luego de meditar un poco volteo a ver la niña. — aunque… ahora que lo pienso, ¿no quieres saber nada sobre tu familia? ¿Sobre tus padres? ¿No quieres saber dónde están ellos?

—Pues… sí, es solo que, no lo sé… — contesto la albina incomoda por no saber cómo responder. Tenía dudas. Shiori lo había pensado desde el momento en que había llegado a la villa. ¿Qué había pasado para que ella hubiera quedado sola en ese lugar? Minato le había contado lo que había pasado ese día y Shiori con lo poco que recordaba; era que había estado sola en ese lugar durante varias horas. ¿Por qué había quedado ahí? ¿Por qué nadie la buscaba? No podía pensar incluso imaginar algo que hubiera pasado para quedar en esa situación. Además, durante todo el tiempo que ha estado en la villa ella nunca se ha preguntado por sus padres ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y si ellos me dejaron por alguna razón? — pregunto Shiori luego de un rato de silencio, obteniendo la atención del adulto que giro su rostro hacia ella. —si ellos me abandonaron en ese lugar por algún motivo... tengo miedo de saber porque lo hicieron.

—bueno. — dijo el peli blanco sobando su cabeza, algo así como su querido alumno Minato. —primero debemos averiguar el lugar de dónde vienes, después podremos localizar a tus padres y saber la verdad de todo este misterio, no debes atormentarte por eso ahora Shiori. —Shiori levanto la mirada para ver al hombre mayor y Jiraiya le sonrió al verla un poco más entusiasmada. —sea lo que sea, tu ahora estas bien y eso es lo único importante. Debes saber que siempre serás bienvenida a esta aldea, el hokage te ha dado un lugar ahora. Un nuevo hogar para vivir y nosotros estaremos de tu parte siempre… ¡además! — grito el hombre extrañamente más animado. — ¡ya que no hay muchos con nuestro hermoso color de cabello natural aquí, debemos de apoyarnos mutuamente! ¡Gajajaja!

Shiori sonrió y miro hacia el frente, tomando un par de palillos para comenzar a comer su ramen.

—ah, pero por ahora tendrás que seguir asistiendo a tus revisiones en el hospital, así las dos personas del consejo dejaran de molestarte… mientras sean ellos y no Danzo. — comento Jiraiya de pronto poniéndose serio. — Shiori, no te acerques a Danzo y no dejes que él te ponga una mano encima, ¿de acuerdo? — Shiori no sabía quién era ese tal Danzo pero asintió velozmente mientras le daba la primera probada a sus fideos. —bueno, con eso todo estará bien. — dijo alegremente Jiraiya mirando como la niña comenzaba a comer.

Luego de un rato Shiori se quedó mirando en silencio su plato de ramen mientras que el hombre que estaba a su lado parecía disfrutar cada vez más el pequeño descanso que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

—Jiraiya-sama, ¿usted podría decirme sobre el símbolo que recordé? — le pregunto Shiori interrumpiendo al ermitaño con un par de fideos a medio comer. — recuerdo el símbolo pero no sé de qué aldea es.

— ¿puedes dibujarlo? — pregunto Jiraiya con la boca llena.

— son cuatro líneas, dos arriba y dos abajo.

Jiraiya se queda callado mientras Shiori dibujaba el símbolo en el aire. Luego que la niña término de dibujar, el adulto trago su bocado y se enderezo en su silla sobándose un poco el estómago.

—ese símbolo es de la aldea de oculta de la niebla, del país del agua para ser más exactos. — dijo tranquilamente mirando el techo.

—aldea oculta de la niebla. — susurro Shiori sintiendo familiar ese nombre.

— ¡bueno! Hoy avanzamos mucho. — dijo el ermitaño levantándose de un salto de su lugar mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa de pantalón. — regresemos otro día para hablar un poco más.

Shiori asintió sintiéndose agradecida por la plática. Sin duda ese hombre comenzaba agradarle y gracias a Jiraiya, Shiori se sentía más tranquila.

::::

En la mañana en la academia, Shiori y sus compañeros esperan a su sensei.

— ¡buenos días, chicos! ¡Lamento la tardanza! — grito su sensei entrando por la puerta con algunos papeles en sus brazos. — estoy un poco apurado con algunas cosas de la academia, como les dije antes, tendremos una nueva actividad en dos semanas y estuve haciendo unos pequeños cambios debido a lo ocurrido en la primera actividad. — decía el sensei dirigiéndose a su escritorio sin prestar atención a los chicos que se acomodaban rápido y en silencio a sus asientos. —Los equipos que uniré tendrán que estar una semana completa practicando y entrenando juntos, además de algunas tareas que les asignare entre los siguientes días para que se acoplen mejor unos a otros. La razón por la que hago esto es para que se conozcan y aprendan a utilizar sus debilidades y fortalezas, juntos. Eso es lo que hace un equipo. — al fin el sensei los miro a todos y sonrió complacido por la reacción que sus alumnos mostraban. Sorpresa. Como amaba ser maestro en esos momentos. —anunciare a los nuevos equipos, así que vayan agrupándose cuando diga los nombres de cada uno.

En silencio cada uno de los niños espero a que su sensei los llamara. Cada uno estaba nervioso por saber con quienes estarían de equipo.

Shiori pensó en su antiguo equipo. Uchiha Obito y Yuuhi Kurenai. Ninguno de los tres había hecho un buen trabajo esa vez. Kurenai se había descontrolado por culpa de Asuma y la chica Rin. Obito por su lado casi la quemaba viva junto a la otra chica Younha, y ella, bueno ella casi no había luchado esa vez solo había peleado con Obito por casi rostizarla.

Debía admitir que Shiori quería el mismo equipo, después de todo ahora sabía lo que podía pasar si sus dos compañeros de equipo se molestaban.

Cuando el sensei comenzó a dar los nombres de cada equipo, todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí.

—Maito Gai. — anuncio el sensei haciendo que el nombrado se levantara de su asiento de un salto. —Hatake Kakashi. — siguió leyendo el maestro, el peli plata se levantó de su asiento con suma tranquilidad siendo observado muy de cerca por el joven Gai. — y… Shiori. — esta última se levantó sorprendida al ver con que par había quedado.

Los demás miraron en silencio a las tres personas que fueron nombradas, mientras el sensei volvía hablar.

—ustedes tres serán el primer equipo. — los tres se miraron entre si y el sensei les pidió sentarse juntos. — les entregare la lista de deberes cuando las clases terminen, eso va para todos. — comento mirando a todos sus alumnos. —continuemos con los equipos.

—genial, Kakashi estará en el equipo de Shiori. — murmuro con recelo Himemiko cuando Shiori pasaba por su lado para ir en dirección al lugar donde se sentaría durante una semana entera.

"Dos semanas con ellos, será una verdadera tortura"; pensó Shiori chocando con la mirada floja del peli plata y el ceño fruncido de Gai.

;;;;

De regreso a su hogar Shiori durmió tranquilamente intentando no darle importancia a la actividad que su sensei les había dejado. Por la noche, Shiori recibió la visita de Minato y ambos quedaron conversando durante un buen rato.

—entonces, dices que recordaste a esa mujer con una bandana en la cabeza y que al parecer es de la villa de la neblina, ¿cierto? — Shiori asintió. — bueno, eso explica porque estabas en ese lugar… aunque admito que tuve algunas sospechas.

— ¿sospechas?

—sí. — contesto Minato tranquilamente. — ese Jutsu de hielo que tienes, alguna vez lo vi en uno de los shinobis de la aldea de la niebla solo que no estaba completamente seguro y no quería decirlo hasta confirmarlo.

—entonces, ¿es verdad que vengo de esa aldea? — pregunto Shiori queriendo confirmar de una vez por todas su paradero.

—eso es seguro.

Minato y Shiori continuaron conversando sobre la aldea de la niebla. El rubio también le conto sobre las personas que vivían ahí y algunos jutsus que el mismo conocía. Mientras ellos hablaban sobre eso, Kushina apareció en el hogar de Shiori y decidió preparar la cena para los tres ya que estaban todos juntos.

Ya adentrada la noche, Shiori se atrevió a preguntarle a Minato cómo era que el padre de Kakashi había muerto…

—Sakumo era un buen hombre. — dijo el rubio luego de explicarle como había ocurrido aquella misión. — es algo terrible lo que paso y me preocupa mucho el estado de Kakashi. Sakumo-san era lo único que tenía y ahora…

—aunque Kakashi siempre se las ha arreglado solo. — comentaba la kunoichi al pasar por donde ellos estaban. — después de todo es uno de los ninjas genios de konoha.

—aun así… — continuo el rubio cabizbajo. —me gustaría que hablara con alguien.

Shiori miro al ninja rubio en silencio mientras la kunoichi volvía a la cocina. ¿Qué diría Minato si supiera que ella tendría que pasar una semana pegada a Kakashi y a ese chico Maito Gai?

—oh cierto, ¿Cuál era el otro tema que querías saber? — pregunto Minato volteando a ver a la niña que estaba perdida en su mente.

—ah… quería saber sobre las invocaciones. — respondió Shiori luego de regresar a la realidad. —conocí a la invocación de Kakashi, Pakkun y al sapo de Jiraiya-sama y quería saber qué tipo de Jutsu era ese.

—bueno... — el rubio tomo su mentón con la mano y miro el techo recordando lo que había leído en los libros de la biblioteca hace años. — es un tipo de técnica espacio temporal. El ninja hace un contrato con los animales usando su sangre y con ello puedes convocarlos en el momento que quieras. Es muy útil, sobre todo cuando necesitas de alguna ayuda extra. Sus sellos son: jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y oveja.

— ¿y con ellos puedo hacer ese Jutsu?

—primero debes saber si tienes habilidad para usarla. — contesto el rubio volteando a ver su rostro, Shiori parecía estar realmente interesada por el tema de las invocaciones. — en verdad te interesa ese tema, ¿cierto? — ante el asentimiento inmediato de la niña Minato sonrió y pronto apareció un pergamino frente a ella. — bueno, hagamos el intento. —dijo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunto Shiori extrañada.

—pues, primeramente debemos comprobar si eres a fin con la técnica, para ello solo debes colocar una pequeña gota de sangre en medio de ese pergamino, luego hacer las señales de mano que te dije y si logras aparecer algo entonces podrás usar ese Jutsu, aunque primero tendrás que hacer un contrato con alguno. Inténtalo. — le animo empujando más el pergamino hasta donde ella estaba. Shiori asintió mordiendo en seguida su dedo pulgar y colocándolo en medio del pergamino donde había un pequeño círculo dibujado, rápido hiso las señales de mano y cuando Kushina entro al comedor con varios platos de comida en sus manos, una explosiva bola de humo se hiso presente y todo lo que estaba en la mesa del comedor cayo regando todo por el suelo y empujando a Minato a Kushina y a Shiori hacia atrás.

— ¿pero qué paso? — escucho Shiori al ninja rubio pero ella no podía verlo aun. La bola de humo poco a poco comenzó a evaporarse y Shiori en lugar de ver una melena rubia o pelirroja; se encontró con dos enormes garras sobre la mesa y luego un hocico grisáceo que comenzaba a olfatearla.

—Tú eres…— escucho de pronto una voz familia para ella. — hueles a Gentoka.

— ¡un lobo! — grito la pelirroja que yacía en el suelo repleta de la cena que había preparado.

—soy Shiori. — contesto Shiori mirando al enorme lobo que seguía sobre la mesa.

—bueno, parece que si tienes habilidad para el Jutsu de invocación. — se escuchó decir a Minato que rascaba su cabeza en modo de confusión. — aunque debo admitir que nunca llegue a esperar esto…

El lobo volvió a olfatear a Shiori y luego soltó el aire con un gruñido. — sin duda, tu eres la hija de Gentoka. — dijo el lobo, acto seguido miro a los dos adultos y de un salto bajo de la mesa para quedar frente a ellos. — ¿Dónde está el ahora? — pidió saber el lobo mientras mostraba sus colmillos y parecía ponerse en modo de ataque.

— ¿Dónde está quién? — pregunto la pelirroja asustada al ver al animal gruñirle para luego levantarse del suelo y ponerse rápidamente detrás de Minato.

— ¡ah! No me digas que… ¿ese tal Gentoka es el padre de Shiori? — pregunto el rubio con sorpresa mientras inconscientemente se acercaba al animal quien gruñía por cada paso que el hombre daba hacia él, acto que el rubio nunca percibió.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le gruño el lobo enseñando sus colmillos de nuevo, esta vez Minato reacciono al ver la filosa dentadura de aquel animal. Retrocedió unos pasos y sobo su cabeza nervioso.

—mi nombre es Minato y cuido se Shiori-chan, ¿verdad Shiori?... ¿Shiori-chan?

Pero Shiori no estaba escuchando, ella se había quedado mirando al lobo que tenía en frente. Algo de él se le hacía familiar y sin temor alguno, se acercó al lobo quien extrañamente no le gruño ni nada, Shiori en completa calma toco el hocico del lobo gris y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

—Miyako. —susurro Shiori con cierta tristeza en su voz. Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí sin comprender que era lo que pasaba mientras Shiori comenzaba acariciar el hocico. —papá murió. — dijo de pronto la peli blanca mientras Minato y Kushina se quedaban sorprendidos por lo que la niña había dicho.

— ya veo. —contesto Miyako con seriedad mientras miraba los ojos cristalinos de la niña.

— ¿recordaste algo Shiori? — pregunto rápidamente la pelirroja acercándose a ella. Shiori se encogió de hombros sin poder hablar esta vez.

—Miyako-san. — le hablo esta vez el rubio al lobo gris, este giro para verlo y le mostro sus colmillos de nuevo. —etto… Shiori perdió sus recuerdos, hace unos meses la traje a konoha luego de encontrarla sola en medio de una tormenta de nieve; ella no recuerda mucho de donde viene ni tampoco de su familia. Tú podrías contarnos algo sobre eso.

—yo no sé qué paso con su familia. — gruño el lobo subiéndose de nuevo a la mesa en un salto. —lo último que recuerdo luego de mi última invocación es a su hermano Soujiro.

Los ojos de Shiori se abrieron inmediatamente al escucharlo hablar de su hermano mayor.

Soujiro.

— ¿Shiori? — pregunto preocupada Kushina que veía como poco a poco Shiori se volvía blanca como la tiza.

— ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? — pregunto Minato sin percatarse del estado de Shiori. Miyako parecía saberlo muchas cosas pero obviamente no se lo diría tan fácilmente. "¿Por qué ese lobo había aparecido? ¿Por qué el padre de Shiori había muerto?" Pensaba Minato.

—Hanako. — dijo de pronto la voz del lobo. — la mujer de Gentoka.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — pregunto Minato aun confundido mientras Shiori alzaba el rostro para poder ver al lobo y escuchar su respuesta. "¿Mi madre?", pensó Shiori sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía por la mención de su madre.

—ella había intentado antes asesinarlo. —contesto Miyako sorprendiendo a los tres. —Gentoka me conto aquel día, luego de una pelea con la familia de ella. Gentoka tuvo que huir lejos. El dejo a Soujiro en cuidado de su hermana por si Hanako intentaba algo en contra de su hija.

Minato se puso serio de un momento a otro y miro a Kushina y a Shiori quienes lucían impactadas por la revelación que el lobo gris decía.

—ella había planeo utilizar…

—detente. —ordeno el rubio, impresionando un poco, solo un poco a Miyako por el cambio repentino que el hombre había dado. —no hablemos más el día de hoy, es tarde. — dijo al lobo, luego giro para mirar hacia donde Kushina y Shiori se encontraban, esta última lucia pálida y agotada. —Shiori-chan mañana tienes academia, debes descansar. No te preocupes por nada, yo me hare cargo. —dijo con tranquilidad, regalándole a la niña una dulce sonrisa.

Shiori asintió no queriendo quedarse a escuchar lo demás y se marchó rápidamente a su cuarto seguida por Kushina que intercambio una última mirada con Minato antes de salir del lugar.

Una vez que ellas abandonaron la habitación Miyako y Minato se miraron y este último suspiro sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—bueno. —suspiro el rubio regresando a la actitud infantil de hace unos momentos. —cuanto más descubro menos me agrada la situación pero es necesario saber la vida de Shiori y la de sus padres. —dijo, Miyako solo lo miro en silencio y luego volvió a bajarse de un salto al suelo. —Miyako-san, quisiera que me contara todo lo que sabe del padre de Shiori y de su madre y sobre aquello que quería hacerle a Shiori y a su hermano.

El lobo lo miro con recelo y luego suspiro con cansancio.

—está bien, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo. Odio a las personas, en especial los ninjas de tu tipo.

Minato le sonrió nervioso, preguntándose mentalmente que tipo de ninja era él, luego siguió al lobo por detrás y en silencio, caminando hacia la pequeña sala de la casa.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el padre de Shiori? — pregunto Minato rápidamente luego de sentarse.

— ¿quieres que yo te cuente lo que paso o me vas a estar molestando con tus preguntas todo el tiempo? —gruño el lobo, Minato sonrió nervioso y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el lobo volvió hablar. —Hanako venia de una familia importante del país del agua, la mayoría de sus familiares tenían una fuerte resistencia en los combates además de una gran capacidad para infiltrarse en otras villas, gracias a eso, todo los de su clan se convirtieron rápidamente en ninjas importantes en la aldea. Debido a los problemas que ellos tenían con Igawakure hicieron un plan donde ellos mandarían a sus propios hijos a la aldea de la roca para infiltrarlos; ellos mismos les borrarían la memoria para que no pudieran descubrir de qué aldea provenían esos niños. Shiori al ser solo una niña y ser hija de la líder del plan, además de tener el Kekkei genkai de su padre, fue la elegida para ser enviada junto con otros niños a la aldea de la roca. Esos mismos niños seria controlados con un genjutsu que la misma Hanako les colocaría, esos niños se volverían los ojos de kirigakure dentro de Igawakure, así es como ellos les serian de utilidad a su villa... o eso es lo que escuche de ellos. Gentoka nunca supo de los planes de Hanako hasta el día en que ella intento asesinarlo, cuando el descubrió el plan de su familia e intento interponerse fallando al final. Gentoka la escucho hablar con su propio padre y otros shinobis que conocía, escucho los planes que tenían hacia Shiori; de como ella sería enviada a la aldea de la roca. A ellos no les importaba lo que pudiera pasarles a esos niños. A Hanako no le importaba su hija mucho menos los hijos de los demás. Después de que Gentoka los hubiera descubierto, los ninjas de la neblina lo siguieron, clasificándolo como alguien sumamente peligroso para su propia aldea y él, al no poder hacer nada por el momento; se marchó de la villa alertando a su hijo Soujiro de los planes de su madre y su clan. Antes de marcharse, me conto a mí lo ocurrido y me pidió hacer un contrato con sus dos hijos.

— ¿y qué sucedió con él? — pregunto Minato metido en la historia.

Miyako gruño por la interrupción y con un gesto de desagrado continuo.

—Soujiro se mantuvo en silencio, hiso creer que él no sabía nada sobre los planes de su madre y su clan. Ella no sospecho nada. Soujiro cuido de Shiori por un par de años hasta que llego el supuesto día, el día en que enviarían a su hermana a la aldea de la roca. Soujiro me invoco ese mismo día y me pidió que vigilara a su madre y lo alertara cuando ella se acercara a ellos. Yo estuve vigilando varias horas fuera de su hogar, hasta que a lo lejos la vi llegar con su máscara AMBU puesta, olía a ella y estaba seguro que era Hanako, junto a ella dos AMBU´s mas con máscaras parecidas. Intente alertar a Soujiro pero ella logro verme y de inmediato intento atacarme, logre esquivar su ataque pero los hombres que venían con ella se interpusieron en mi camino. Cuando logre escapar de ellos, luego de varios minutos de pelea, estaba agotado; había usado demasiado chakra. Intente guardar un poco para poder ayudar a los cachorros de Gentoka, creí que le había fallado pero cuando se escuchó un explosión dentro del lugar donde Hanako y los otros ninjas estaban, logre ver como Soujiro escapaba y como llevaba cargada sobre su espalda a una niña.

— ¿Cómo pudo vencerle él a ellos? — Pregunto Minato -inclinándose un poco hacia el lobo- interrumpiendo de nuevo a Miyako que solo enarco las cejas. — ¿Qué edad tiene el hermano de Shiori?

—él tuvo que escapar. — gruño Miyako. —era imposible que pudiera con los tres, ni siquiera hubiera podido sobrevivir con uno, mucho menos al tener que cuidar de alguien más. — Minato se escogió de hombros en su asiento por el regaño y el lobo desvió la mirada con enfado. —Soujiro no habrá tenido más de 10 años pero él era un prodigio entre su villa, quizás no tenía la resistencia física que su madre poseía pero él podía idear y llevar a cabo un plan al instante en que la situación lo ameritaba, su razonamiento era de nivel de un jonin. Era un excelente shinobi y hubiera sido aún mejor si tan solo nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Minato lo miraba con tristeza al escucharlo hablar así del hermano de Shiori. Se notaba que ese lobo había estimado y sentido gran aprecio hacia al padre de Shiori, intento cuidar de su hijo mayor y de Shiori. Miyako bajo el rostro al notar la mirada que el rubio le daba y el silencio lleno la habitación hasta que Minato volvió hablar.

— ¿Qué le paso a Soujiro-kun?

—Hanako lo atrapo.

—pero, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Shiori? — pregunto Minato confundiéndose un poco por donde iba la historia. — ¿Cómo es que ella quedo varada a mitad de una tormenta?

—tan impaciente. — susurro el lobo con cansancio. —Soujiro luego de lograr escapar de Hanako y los demás shinobis, corrió hacia el bosque. Lo seguí con su olor y cuando logre alcanzarlos Soujiro me explico lo que haría y eso era hacerle borrar a Shiori sus recuerdos. Me explico que ella no estaría segura en ese lugar aunque lograra alejarla de Hanako, él había aprendido el Jutsu que su madre tenía pensado utilizar en Shiori y en los demás niños y lo aplico en su hermana. Me pidió que la llevara al otro lado del bosque lo más rápido posible y que borrara nuestro rastro, el intentaría desviarlos y alejarlos de nosotros. Después el subió a Shiori a mi espalda y esa fue la última vez que vi a Soujiro.

—y después fue cuando yo encontré a Shiori. — susurro Minato meditabundo luego de escuchar el final de la historia. —nunca creí que eso hubiera pasado, es más de lo que pensé en algún momento.

—Hanako nunca fue una buena mujer pero Gentoka no creía que eso fuera cierto, siempre fue tan confiado y un gran idiota por eso las cosas terminaron así para él.

Minato levanto la mirada para ver al lobo y segundos después le sonrió.

—pero intentaste proteger a sus cachorros, ¿no es cierto?

Miyako gruño y con una media sonrisa desapareció de su sitio logrando decirle al último, un: "cuida de ella."

Minato volvió a sonreír pero luego la tristeza lo invadió.

"¿Cómo le diré esto a Shiori?" pensó Minato recostándose en el sofá con cansancio.

—tengo que hablar con el hokage. — dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento y desaparecer en una bola de humo.

…**..**

_¡Al fin regrese! Lamento la tardanza, estuve ocupada en estos meses que pasaron. Ya tenía algunos de los capítulos escritos pero quería revisarlos y no tenía tiempo de hacerlos. Ahora que escucho wagakki band y no puedo dormir me pongo a revisar el capítulo jee._

_Bueno, sobre el capítulo solo quiero decir que fue muy difícil hacerlo, quería agregar una nueva invocación y como el lobo es mi animal favorito, además de que este animal queda bien para que sea la invocación de Shiori, agregue a Miyako. Nombre de una canción del grupo Kagrra del cual también soy fan xD_

_Espero que la historia del padre de Shiori y su familia haya quedado bien, estuve exprimiéndome el cerebro como no tienen idea pero creo que quedo algo bien así que ahí la dejo jee_

_Gracias por leer mi primer fanfic de este famoso personaje de naruto, espero que les esté gustando. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia. Unos consejos no vendrían mal jeje… no soy escritora ni mucho menos me dedico a esto, lo que hago es solo un pequeño y sano pasatiempo que me encanta hacer y que disfruto demasiado para dejar de hacerlo._

_Gracias de nuevo y los espero en la segunda parte _

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Un equipo inusual 2da parte.**


	8. Un equipo inusual - segunda parte

**Capitulo siete.****  
Un equipo inusual****  
(-2da parte-)****  
**

Shiori despierta en la mañana sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No había podido dormir nada, podía recordar todo lo sucedido anoche y los sueños que había tenido tampoco le ayudaban a mejorar su nuevo día. Desde que sus ojos se habían cerrado, Shiori pudo recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, aunque no sabía si eran ciertas o solo ideas que su propia mente inventaba.  
En sus sueños veía a un chico mayor que ella de cabello castaño y ojos negros, él le decía algunas cosas que no entendía, solo podía ver como sus labios se movían rápidamente. El chico miraba de un lado al otro alarmado, sus ojos demostraban temor y de pronto Shiori comenzó a sentir temor también.  
La imagen cambiaba y de pronto había dos hombres con mascara, ambos cargaban dos grandes espadas y el chico de cabello café tomaba un par de kunais en cada mano. Shiori recuerda ver como el chico cortaba un hilo que colgaba del techo y como una bola de humo llenaba el lugar. Vio como una mujer de cabello negro que usaba una máscara con forma de lobo aparecía entre el humo, las manos del chico la jalaron hacia un lado y de pronto corrían por unos pasillos. Todo estaba oscuro, escuchaba ruidos extraños pero no podía entender que era lo que pasaba. Entraron a una habitación y de pronto ella era cubierta con una cobija blanca.  
—afuera está nevando. —le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. —yo te protegeré, Shiori. Papá me lo pidió y es mi deber como hermano mayor, no dejare que la muerte de padre sea en vano.  
Los ojos de Shiori se abrieron de golpe y poco a poco comenzaron las lágrimas al escuchar sobre la muerte de su padre.  
Se escuchó un fuerte golpe por los pasillos, Soujiro la levanto del suelo y la llevo a una de las esquinas de la habitación. Abrió una pequeña puerta del suelo y la metió en ese lugar con sumo cuidado.  
—regresare, no temas. —le susurro mientras cerraba la tapa. La oscuridad de pronto la envolvió, se escucharon más ruidos, cada vez más cercas; escucho gritos y luego hubo una explosión, hubo una luz que venía desde la parte de arriba de su cabeza y Soujiro regreso e ingreso al pequeño espacio que había en el lugar. Vio cómo su hermano presionaba una tapa que había al lado de ella y luego él giraba hacia ella. Shiori vio como una parte de su rostro sangraba y él le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla. —lo siento Shiori.  
Después de eso no recuerda nada más.  
Shiori miro alrededor de su habitación sin saber qué hora era, tenía que irse a la academia y comenzar con las misiones de equipo que su sensei les había dejado. No tenía ánimos ni humor para pasar un día entero con esos dos.  
Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ducharse pero al pasar por la sala su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Kushina que preparaba el desayuno para las dos.  
— ¡buenos días Shiori! Minato tuvo que irse temprano así que decidí pasar contigo antes de que te marcharas a la academia. — Shiori asintió aun con sorpresa y siguió caminando hacia el baño.  
Luego de un rato de arreglarse y desayunar con una pelirroja que actuaba más extraño de lo normal, Shiori logro salir luego de un mortal abrazo que Kushina le dio antes de salir por la puerta.  
Shiori sabia porque ella actuaba de esa forma, no quería que ellos cambiaran por las cosas que le habían pasado. La pregunta era, ¿Qué tanto le había contado Miyako?  
— ¡llegando! — grito una peli lila al llegar al lado de Shiori. — ¿Qué te sucede? — le pregunto Anko al ver a su amiga más callada de lo habitual.  
—no dormí bien. — contesto Shiori débilmente.  
—es verdad, no has estado bien últimamente. Te hubieras quedado en casa descansando… ¡yo haría eso! — grito alegremente la peli lila mientras ambas cruzaban por la puerta de la academia.  
Al llegar a su salón, Shiori y Anko tuvieron que separarse y alejarse cada una con sus nuevos equipos.  
Anko había quedado de compañera con Izumo y la ya conocida Younha, quien quedo conformo con el nuevo equipo… no se podía quejar… después de todo el sensei les había dicho claramente que no podían cambiar de parejas.  
Kakashi que ya se encontraba ahí, desvió la mirada aburrido cuando choco su mirada con la peli blanca. Minutos después, los demás alumnos llegaron y entre ellos el ultimo integrante del equipo de Kakashi y Shiori.  
Maito Gai.  
Los dos varones se miraron con recelo y Shiori suspiro luego de quedar en medio de ambos y sentir las miradas fulminantes que se daban entre ellos.  
Cuando el sensei entro al salón todos comenzaron con las clases.  
—veo que todos los equipos están juntos. Eso me alegra— dijo el sensei mirando a sus alumnos. —bueno, aquí tengo las listas de las tareas que hará cada equipo en esta semana. Por favor pase el representante de cada equipo.  
Los chicos se miraron entre si luego de escuchar eso y de nuevo los problemas comenzaron. Gai comenzó alegar mientras que Kakashi se negaba a que él fuera el líder del equipo… de nuevo.  
"¿Por qué ellos dos siguieron juntos?", pensó Shiori al escuchar la "pelea" de sus dos compañeros. "Todos los equipos fueron separados pero ellos siguen juntos, solo quitaron a Shizune y me pusieron a mí…" volvió a pensar mientras se encogía de hombros viendo como ninguno de sus dos compañeros solucionaba el problema.  
Luego de un rato en que todos los alumnos se pusieron de acuerdo, cada equipo salió de la academia con la lista de deberes en la mano. Así, Shiori salió con la hoja en su mano y con Gai y Kakashi siguiéndola por detrás.  
— ¡bien! ¡Comencemos con la lista! — dijo Gai arrebatándole el papel a Shiori.  
"ahora entiendo a Shizune", pensó Shiori al ver como su compañero le robaba el puesto frente a su cara.  
—entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido podremos separarnos. — dijo el peli plata metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos.  
—de acuerdo, comencemos de una vez. — dijo Shiori con resignación, juntándose en un círculo y comenzando a leer la hoja de tareas.  
Así, el trio comenzó a realizar las tareas de la lista. Las primeras eran cosas sencillas tales como: ayudar a quitar las hierbas en la casa de algún anciano, ayudar con las bolsas de mandado a las ancianas, encontrar a alguna mascota perdida, cosas sencillas y fáciles de hacer. Los tres jóvenes continuaron con cada una de las tareas durante los siguientes dos días y cuanto más continuaban los tres comenzaban a entender por qué su sensei les había dado esa tarea. Rápidamente Kakashi, Shiori y Gai comenzaron a combinar sus técnicas o por lo menos intentar hacerlo de manera que no causaran tantos problemas ni que hicieran malgastar tiempo valioso, así, los siguientes trabajos resultaron mucho más fáciles de terminar.  
Pronto Gai comenzó una batalla con Kakashi para ver quién de los dos tenía mejores habilidades ninjas. Kakashi intentaba terminar lo más pronto posible cada tarea y Shiori por su parte intentaba mantener a Gai concentrado con las tareas que en los retos que le lanzaba a Kakashi cada vez que podía.  
Luego del quinto día cuando la lista comenzaba a terminar, cada uno se marchó de regreso a sus casas, listos para el siguiente día de clases.  
Por la noche, Shiori regresaba tranquilamente a su hogar pensando seriamente en hablar con el rubio sobre el tema de su madre y la charla que su invocación y el habían tenido. No había señale de ninguna kunoichi ni tampoco de ningún ninja rubio cuando ella entro a su casa. No había podido ver a Minato luego de aquel día donde Miyako apareció. No sabía que le había dicho y tenía curiosidad por saber la verdad de su madre y sobre ella. Quería hablar con él, pero no podía por el momento.  
Kushina le había dicho que Minato había estado ocupado con unas misiones que el tercer hokage le había mandado hacer y que por eso no regresaría durante unas semanas. Shiori sospechaba sobre esas misiones, quizás Minato había ido a investigar sobre ella a su aldea.  
Luego de unos minutos donde Shiori permaneció en su sala en silencio y mirando la lista de tareas de la academia en su mano, un sonido se escuchó desde su cocina llamando su atención y dejando la hoja de tareas en la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón.  
—este lugar siempre huele bien. — escucho una voz conocida antes de encender las luces del lugar. Cuando vio al dueño de la voz solo pudo suspirar y cruzar sus brazos, recargándose en la pared para ver al cachorro que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina olfateando algo que Kushina había dejado para que Shiori comiera más tarde. —hey, Shiori.  
—Pakkun, ¿te escapaste de nuevo?  
—claro que no, solo pase por aquí y olfatee algo, dime, ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunto señalando con su nariz el pequeño bol de comida.  
—Kakashi debe estar buscándote. — le dijo sin darle importancia.  
—ah, Kakashi, siempre Kakashi. — se quejó Pakkun al verse ignorado. —si no me dices me lo comeré. — advirtió mordiendo la tapa con sus dientes.  
—mejor te llevo con él. — dijo acercándose hasta él y levantándolo antes de que lograra abrir el bol de comida e hiciera un desastre como la otra vez.  
—ah, Shiori, esa es mi comida.  
Una vez fuera de casa Pakkun siguió con sus quejas y reclamos por la comida que no logro comer. Shiori solo suspiraba caminando hacia donde suponía vivía el peli plata. Aun no lo sabía con exactitud pero en la última tarea del día, Kakashi se había ido por ese mismo camino por donde ella caminaba ahora.  
—Pakkun, ¿Cómo es que siempre llegas a mi casa? — pregunto la albina luego de estar caminando unos minutos en silencio. Estaba perdida pero no diría nada. —eres la invocación de Kakashi, no deberías desaparecer así.  
—ah niña, yo también tengo derecho de divertirme un poco. Todo el tiempo estamos entrenando, es muy aburrido y cansado, además me da hambre.  
— ¿tú y Kakashi entrenan? — pregunto interesada, levantando al cachorro para poder verlo a los ojos. —entonces si te está buscando.  
—no dije que no lo hiciera. Tome un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento para poder comer algo, pero niña, no me diste nada de comer. Moriré de hambre y quedara en tu conciencia.  
— ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hacen ustedes? — pregunto ignorando de nuevo las quejas de la pequeña invocación. El cachorro solo la observo con el rostro serio viéndose de nuevo ignorado por lo que decía.  
—sabes, eres muy cruel para ser solo una niña.  
—uhm, de acuerdo. Te daré algo de comer pero me contaras sobre el entrenamiento que hacen Kakashi y tú, ¿de acuerdo?  
— ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? — pregunto Pakkun cansado de hablar de entrenamiento. — solo aprendemos jutsus para combinarlos a la hora de un combate.  
Luego de eso, Shiori y Pakkun regresaron a casa. Shiori preparo algo para cenar junto con lo que Kushina había dejado, mientras tanto, Pakkun le contaba el tipo de entrenamiento que llevaban. El miraba lo que la albina preparaba mientras charlaba con lujo de detalle cada cosa que hacia junto al peli plata durante los entrenamientos.  
—formamos una nueva formación para rastreo. — dijo Pakkun con cierto orgullo. — Bueno, Kakashi nos está ayudando a perfeccionarla pero en si nosotros la inventamos.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con "nos está ayudando"? ¿A quiénes más le ayuda?  
— ¿Cómo que a quienes más? Pues a sus invocaciones, niña.  
— ¿sus invocaciones? — pregunto Shiori con sorpresa, soltando así la cuchara que sostenía en la mano. — ¿Cuántas invocaciones tiene Kakashi? — pregunto apresurándose a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.  
—bueno, somos 7 invocaciones pero es como si todos fuéramos solo uno. — le respondió tranquilamente el can.  
— ¿siete? — pregunto girándose para verlo. — yo apenas aprendí a invocar a Miyako y ni siquiera lo he vuelto hacer, tampoco sabía que se debía entrenar junto con tu invocación. — decía la albina para luego seguir con su comida y comenzar a servirla.  
— ¿eh? ¿Dices que sabes hacer la técnica de invocación? — preguntaba Pakkun con cierta sorpresa mientras seguían rápidamente a la peli blanca que traía en sus manos dos platos llenos de comida.  
—Minato-niichan me la enseño. — respondió dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar cómo había aparecido Miyako, sonrisa que se borró luego de recordar lo que él lobo había dicho después, acto que a Pakkun le llamo la atencion.  
Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera dar siquiera la primera probada a su cena, unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Shiori y Pakkun se miraron entre sí, adivinando quien era la persona que tocaba la puerta a esa hora, rápido Shiori se apresuró abrir encontrando a un joven peli plata con las manos en los bolsillos.  
—uhm…— dijo Kakashi un tanto incomodo, desviando su mirada al no saber cómo decir lo que buscaba.  
—Pakkun está aquí. — dijo Shiori al ver que su compañero no decía nada más.  
—lo sabía. — murmuro Kakashi mientras ingresaba al departamento de Shiori. Miro alrededor del hogar unos segundos para luego seguir a su compañera de equipo y entrar a la cocina donde un apresurado Pakkun tragaba el último bocado que Shiori le había preparado. — Pakkun. — gruño el peli plata al ver a su invocación.  
—hey, Kakashi. — saludo el can haciendo que Kakashi suspirara con cansancio.  
—te escapaste de nuevo.  
—tenia hambre. — le dijo mirando el plato de Shiori. — y la comida de aquí es la mejor. —Shiori sonrió ante el comentario del can mientras Kakashi se acercaba más a su invocación para levantarlo y llevárselo de una vez. — ¡momento! — grito el can al ver las intenciones de su amo quien se detuvo de inmediato. — Shiori me hablaba sobre su invocación.  
— ¿invocación? — pregunto el peli plata volteando a ver a su compañera. — ¿sabes hacer el Jutsu de invocación?  
—hace poco lo aprendí. — respondió mirando de reojo como el cachorro comenzaba a mirar su plato de comida, rápido dio la vuelta a la mesa y tomo su plato para colocarlo lejos del can. — Pakkun me estaba dando algunos consejos.  
—así es Kakashi, solo viniste a interrumpir mis clases. —Kakashi miro con mala gana a su invocación mientras Shiori solo miraba en silencio el comportamiento de ambos. —Shiori me iba a mostrar su invocación, ¿cierto Shiori?  
— ¿eh?  
—sí, sí… si quieres que te ayude entonces quiero conocer a tu invocación.  
Kakashi y Pakkun miraron a Shiori mientras ella se debatía mentalmente en si hacerlo o no. ¿Por qué siempre cuando ocurría algo nuevo para ella aparecía Kakashi? se preguntaba mirando como el peli plata esperaba la reacción de la albina. Shiori luego de verse observada por los dos pares de ojos no tuvo de otra opción que hacerlo, además necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ese tema y su compañero de equipo era el único en su clase que podía ayudarla con eso, así rápidamente Shiori apareció el pergamino que Minato le había dado y comenzó con los movimientos de manos. El peli plata miro con sorpresa a la peli blanca y como rápidamente una silueto enorme aparecía entre una bola de humo blanca.  
—Shiori. — gruño Miyako al aparecer de nuevo en la cocina.  
—Miyako. — saludo Shiori inclinándose hacia el lobo.  
— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto la invocación mirando con curiosidad al peli plata y luego viendo a Pakkun que se había alejado un poco luego de ver el tamaño de aquel lobo. — ¿Dónde está el rubio con cara de bobo y esa peli roja rara?  
—ellos están en misión. — contesto Shiori nerviosa al ver como el lobo miraba con enfado a sus dos invitados y como comenzaba a mostrar sus colmillos.  
—entonces no hay nadie que me pueda detener para comerme a estos dos. — bramo el lobo haciendo que el peli plata y el can reaccionaran cuando este subió de un salto a la mesa quedando cercas de la pequeña invocación de Kakashi.  
— ¡No! ¡Miyako-san! — grito Shiori corriendo a tomar a Pakkun en sus brazos y poniéndose a un lado del peli plata, solo por si las dudas. — ellos están conmigo. Él es Hatake Kakashi, mi compañero de academia y el su invocación Pakkun. — se apresuró en presentarlos. Kakashi cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho en modo de respuesta y Pakkun le mando una mirada fulminante. —ellos solo me estaban enseñando un par de cosas sobre las invocaciones. Lamento haberte molestado, Miyako.  
—niña. — gruño el lobo mirando a la albina. — primero fueron los otros dos y ahora estos, ¿crees que soy un juguete para estarme exhibiendo? — la regaño. — niña, esto no es un juego. Las cosas no funcionan así.  
— ¡eh! Tranquilo que Shiori no está sola. Yo la defiendo. — dijo de pronto Pakkun logrando que el lobo lo mirara con enfado y le mostrara sus enormes colmillos mientras que el joven peli plata por su lado levantara una ceja hacia su invocación luego de escuchar esas palabras.  
—hee, seguramente me enfermare si te como pero que importa. — Miyako se acercaba peligrosamente a la albina quien tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña invocación de Kakashi quien tragaba saliva apresuradamente.  
— ¡Shiori! — se escuchó de pronto la voz de la kunoichi quien entraba por la puerta azotándola con fuerza. — ¡Acabo de llegar de mi misión y el hokage ya me mando hacer otra, ttebane! ¡Sal de la cama que vendrás conmigo a… —la pelirroja se detuvo al ver la escena que estaba justo a su lado. — ¡oh! Mi-Miyako-san que gusto verte aquí. — decía Kushina con un tic nervioso en sus ojos mientras que el lobo mofaba y bajaba de la mesa de un salto. — veo que están ocupados, puedo irme si quieren así ustedes/  
—Pakkun es hora de irnos. — hablo el peli plata para sorpresa de la pelirroja.  
—justo en lo bueno. — se quejó el can siendo levantado por Kakashi que lo tomaba de su pequeña bandana. — nos vemos, niña.  
—oh, adiós Kakashi, come tus verduras. — decía la pelirroja cuando el joven Hatake pasaba a su lado.  
—yo también me voy. — gruño Miyako dándole un última mirada a la albina que se encogió de hombros cuando este desapareció en una nube de humo. Kushina miro con curiosidad a la albina pero luego recordó lo que el hokage le había mandado hacer y corrió hasta tomarla de los hombros. — ¡casi lo olvido, Shiori! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo, ttebane! ¡Minato encontró información sobre ti y quieren que estés ahí!

**Continuara...**

_Bueno, de nuevo gracias por leer y espero les guste este y los próximos capítulos que vengan._

_Nos vemos y ahora... Me fui!_


	9. Un equipo inusual - tercera parte

**Capitulo VIII.**

**Un equipo inusual.**

**[Parte tres]**

Un nuevo día de clases en la academia de konoha. Shiori se encuentra completamente apartada del mundo real. No podía notar lo que pasaba alrededor de ella ni el alboroto que sus compañeros hacían al estar sin sensei, tampoco podía ver como Anko parecía estar tramando algo mientras miraba en secreto a su compañero de grandes cejas ni como el peli plata y el joven Tokuma la miraban de vez en cuando al verla en ese estado.

Shiori aún no podía procesar la conversación de la otra noche en las oficinas del hokage. La historia que Miyako le había contado a Minato, esa historia era lo que le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Flashback-

-Shiori, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora-ttebane? - le pregunto la pelirroja luego de haber hablado con Minato y el hokage.

Los tres permanecían parados frente al hokage justamente dentro de la oficina de sandaime. Hay Minato se había puesto a darle la información completa al hokage mientras le contaban toda la historia de principio a fin a la peli blanca.

La peli blanca solo miro al tercer hokage como si no pudiera creer la historia que Minato había contado. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Su madre la quería usar. Solo había querido usarla, como un simple objeto, algo innecesario para ella pero perfecto para toda su villa... Y su hermano y su padre se habían sacrificado solo para mantenerla a salvo a ella. Era por ese Jutsu que sus recuerdos habían sido bloqueados, el Jutsu que su hermano Soujiro había colocado en ella para mantenerla a salvo y segura lejos de su propia aldea. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Recuperar sus recuerdos?

-podemos traer tus recuerdos ahora, pero queremos saber qué es lo que tú quieres, Shiori. - hablo Minato a su lado logrando que la albina volteara a verlo.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

¿Recuperar su memoria o seguir sin recordad todo lo sucedido?

Shiori sabía una cosa y esa era, no querer conocer/recordar a su madre. No quería recordar el rostro de esa mujer que había arruinado todo pero se debatía por la parte de querer recordar el rostro de su padre que hasta ahora era el único que no aparecía por sus memorias.

-si recupero la memoria, ¿Qué pasara conmigo? - pregunto la niña mirando del rostro del rubio al rostro del hokage. El hokage rápidamente le dio una mirada a Minato que Shiori logro captar al instante. Suponía que eso era mala señal. - ¿podre quedarme aquí?

El hokage suspiro mientras el silencio inundaba la habitación, el rubio miro a dirección del hokage sin poder responderle a Shiori, ella pudo notar las manos del ninja en forma de puños y eso le preocupo demasiado. ¿Qué sería de ella? Volteo a ver a la pelirroja que desviaba la mirada lejos; lucia triste y molesta al igual que el rubio pero ninguno decía nada.

-Shiori. - hablo al fin el hokage parándose de su silla y caminando hacia la ventana detrás de el para darle la espalda a ellos. - te diré la verdad. - dijo escuchándose un tanto triste. - algunas personas no están de acuerdo con nosotros en tenerte aquí en la villa, piensan que eso causara algún problema si te mantenemos en la villa. Debido a los problemas que tenemos ahora, muchos temen que se trate de algún plan maligno hacia nosotros.

\- ¡eso no es verdad-ttebane! ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Shiori! ¡Ella no es ningún peligro-ttebane! - grito Kushina con enfado dando un paso adelante mientras Minato y Shiori la miraban con sorpresa. - ¡ella no es ningún problema! ¡Minato y yo podemos seguir cuidando de ella-ttebane!

-Kushina. - Minato miro a la pelirroja y luego miro al hokage que ahora los miraba a los tres. - Kushina tiene razón. Shiori no es una amenaza para la villa. Hokage-sama no puede dejar que eso suceda. Shiori ahora pertenece aquí, ella se acostumbrado a la aldea y a todos nosotros. No puedo dejar que algo así pase.

El hokage miro a los dos adultos mientras ellos explicaban y daban cientos de puntos para que la pequeña albina se quedara en la villa, luego desvió su mirada para ver a Shiori en medio de ellos; su rostro agachado y sus manos temblorosas. A él también le dolía lo que estaba pasando, se había acostumbrado a niña en tan poco tiempo y tampoco deseaba echarla de la aldea pero los miedos y temores de los demás sobre el riesgo de mantenerla en konoha no podía dejarlos pasar. No sabía qué hacer y en ese momento deseaba no estar en esa situación con tal responsabilidad.

-yo quisiera...- dijo de pronto la niña haciendo callar a los dos adultos que estaban a su lado. - quedarme en konoha.

Sarutobi miro los llamativos ojos violetas de la albina mientras ella trataba de mantener su rostro en calma.

-Shiori, pero... ¿no quieres recuperar tu memoria? - pregunto Minato con sorpresa mientras que la peli roja miraba el rostro serio de la niña.

Shiori movió su cabeza de lado a lado con firmeza.

Ya lo había entendido, si lo hacía estaba segura que las dos personas del consejo lograría sacarla de la villa y ahora Shiori ya había tomado la decisión, aunque eso significara no recordar nunca el rostro de su padre.

-Fin del flashback-Shiori siguió perdida en sus pensamientos durante esa clase, las siguientes y las demás que pasaban. Los únicos que se daban cuenta de que algo pasaba a la peli blanca eran el joven Hyuga que miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando a su compañera de clases, Kakashi que era imposible no notarla ya que estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado debido a que eran compañeros de equipo, Gai quien luego de sentir una extraña aura alrededor vio como la albina estaba cabizbaja mirando fijamente el lápiz de su mesa y por ultima la joven de cabello lila que hasta ahorita había notado el aspecto de su amiga. No lucia bien y eso le preocupaba.

\- ¡hey, Shiori! - le grito Anko una vez que las clases terminaron. El grito hiso que la albina lograra reaccionar y mirara hacia adelante donde la peli lila venia caminando hacia ella.

-Anko. - susurro Shiori notando como la clase ya había terminado.

Por otra parte Gai que apenas se había levantado miro a su compañera con los brazos cruzados tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba, mientras el peli plata seguía en su lugar viendo de reojo a Shiori.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas tan despistada, eso no es normal en ti. - le dijo la peli lila tomando el asiento que estaba delante de ella para poder verle el rostro pálido. Shiori no contesto, solo se levantó del asiento y camino hacia la salida siendo seguida por varios pares de ojos.

\- ¿y a ella que le pasa? - pregunto Gai mirando con extrañeza como su compañera de equipo salía del salón.

-supongo que no seguiremos con la lista de tareas el día de hoy. - suspiro con enfado el peli plata aun en su asiento.

\- ¡ustedes! - grito Anko molesta. - se suponen que son su equipo, ¡deberían preocuparse por ella!

Gai y Kakashi se miraron por unos instantes, pensando seriamente en las palabras de Anko... hasta que cada uno regreso hacer lo que hacía. Kakashi saco un pequeño libro de su escritorio que comenzó a leer de inmediato mientras que Gai se alejaba hacia donde estaban otros de sus compañeros de academia. Anko suspiro y Tokuma miro hacia la puerta para luego salir por donde Shiori había pasado tan solo hace unos segundos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Tokuma al llegar a la azotea donde se encontraba la peli blanca mirando hacia el jardín donde salían a ejercitarse.

Shiori miro con sorpresa al Hyuga y rápido asintió.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - pregunto nerviosa mirando alrededor, viendo que solo se encontraban ellos dos. - la clase ya va a comenzar.

-lo mismo te digo. - respondió el Hyuga dándole una sonrisa. - ¿segura que estas bien? - le volvió a preguntar luego que ella desviara su mirada luego de su ultimo comentario y mirara hacia el patio.

-quiero quedarme en konoha. - susurro siendo escuchada por el peli negro. - pero quiero recordar el rostro de mi padre.

Tokuma se confundió un poco al no saber que era todo lo que significaba aquello, en silencio se acercó a su lado y la miro de reojo.

-no entiendo del todo lo que dices pero, supongo que con el tiempo podrás recordar a tu padre. - dijo el peli negro viendo como en el cielo aparecían nubes con formas de flores. Shiori lo miro y espero a que volviera hablar. - mi padre murió en una misión y yo era solo un bebe cuando eso paso, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero a veces, hay momentos en que su rostro aparece en mi cabeza y puedo verlo perfectamente. Yo creo algún momento tú también podrás ver a tu padre. - le dijo dándole otra sonrisa.

Shiori lo miro pensando en lo que había dicho y luego miro las nubes como el Hyuga lo hacía. Él tenía razón, ella había recordado el rostro de su madre sin tener que remover el Jutsu que habían puesto en ella. Quizás con el tiempo ella podría recordar el rostro de su padre y los momentos con su hermano.

-oye. - le dijo la albina haciendo que Tokuma volteara a verla. - ¿tus ojos pueden ver el futuro?

\- ¿eh?

-es que. - Shiori comenzó a sentirse avergonzada por haber lanzado la pregunta sin antes haberlo pensado. -...mmm, n-nada. Olvídalo. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regresando la mirada al frente.

Tokuma comenzó a reír por el sonrojo que el rostro de la albina mostraba y Shiori solo pudo encogerse más en su lugar.

-no creo que eso pueda ser posible, pero si algún día logro hacerlo serás la primera en saberlo. - contesto aun riendo y Shiori solo inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando las clases en la academia ninja terminaron, Shiori desapareció rápidamente del lugar dejando a su equipo solo y sin poder avanzar con la lista de deberes del sensei, por otro lado Anko camino aburrida por las calles yendo hacia su casa, pensando también en las cosas que podrían estarle pasando a su amiga peli plateada. Sabía que era de otra villa y que vivía sola, también sabía que Minato y Kushina cuidaban de ella pero de eso a otra cosa, no. Nada. Shiori era un completo misterio para todos los compañeros de su clase y para las demás personas de la villa.

¿Qué podía estarle pasando? Se preguntaba.

-creo que tendré que actuar ya con mi plan. - se dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando la trampa que le tenía planeada al peli negro. -heehee, espero que Shiori no se enoje conmigo después.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Unos minutos después... Shiori llega a su casa luego de salir rápidamente de sus clases, en el camino choco con el AMBU que le daba el sobre con el dinero para su mantenimiento; lo cual ya no asustaba por su forma repentina de aparecer frente a ello, lo que le sorprendió esta vez fue cuando el hombre le pregunto sobre su estado de ánimo. La niña rápidamente le respondió que estaría bien pero por dentro estaba dudando. El AMBU desapareció luego de unos segundos donde solo la miro con esa mascara de ave puesta.

Esa sí que era una sorpresa. _"¿Quién será el de todas formas?"_ se preguntaba la peli blanca mientras seguía caminando.

Shiori miro alrededor de su casa. Estaba vacía y ninguna señal de la kunoichi ni tampoco del ninja rubio.

Las palabras que Tokuma le había dicho en la azotea de la academia pasaban por su cabeza y aunque intentaba decir que él tenía razón y que ella podría recordar a su padre sin necesidad de remover ese extraño Jutsu de su cabeza, no estaba tan segura de que ella lograra hacerlo en verdad. Casi iba para los dos años en konoha y su padre no había pasado por su cabeza ninguna sola vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿y ahora qué? Shiori se marchó. - dijo Gai con el ceño fruncido matando el silencio que habían mantenido desde que ambos habían salido de la academia luego de que el sensei les regañara por no preocuparse por el miembro femenino de su equipo.

-no podemos seguir sin ella, el sensei fue claro y tenemos que terminar la lista antes de mañana. - suspiro con enfado el peli plata mirando hacia el frente. -no tenemos opción. - hablo de nuevo luego de una pausa para pensar un plan. - tenemos que ir a buscarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lado de konoha, la peli blanca se encontraba en su casa tratando de descansar. Necesitaba un buen descanso y tratar de olvidar todos sus problemas pero justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormida escucho algunos ruidos, trato de no darle importancia y comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos... hasta que sintió algo caer en su estómago.

\- ¡hey, Shiori!

\- ¡Pakkun! -grito la niña sentándose de golpe y tomando al can en sus manos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?... Y de día. - señalo mirando a dirección de su ventana y ver que aún era demasiado temprano para que el can apareciera a pedir comida.

\- ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a una amiga? - pregunto el can serio mientras Shiori lo miraba con un poco de sospecha. -en fin, ¿Qué has hecho últimamente, niña? No he sabido nada de ti desde la última vez que te vi.

\- ¿Quién te mando? - le pregunto rápidamente.

\- ¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué alguien me mandaría?

-Pakkun. - Shiori entre cerro sus ojos al ver como la invocación comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y trataba de evitar su mirada.

\- ¡hey! ¿No tienes algo de comer aquí? - pregunto el can soltándose de las manos de la albina y alejándose rápidamente de ella para ir directo a su cocina. Shiori lo siguió con la mirada como si fuera cuchillos fijos en él, luego con un suspiro de resignación lo siguió por detrás pero justo cuando cruzo el arco de la puerta de su cocina pudo ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Un punto blanco y negro. Fue algo rápido y cuando quiso ver que era aquello, ya no había nada. - ¡ha! ¡Shiori, esto está muy bueno!

Grito Pakkun devorando un par de dangos que estaban en un plato sobre la mesa. Shiori miro hacia el can prestándole atención de nuevo pero comenzó a sentirse observada y miro de nuevo hacia atrás donde le había parecido ver a un chico con mascara y a otro con grandes cejas.

-esos dos. - murmuro haciendo que la pequeña invocación volteara a verla. Shiori hiso caso omiso a lo que el can le decía y comenzó hacer unas señales de mano que ninguno de sus dos compañeros -que estaban escondidos en un árbol- lograron ver. Acto seguido, el peli plata sintió algo extraño sobre él y rápidamente esquivo aquello que estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza, algo que el joven Gai no logro esquivar.

-Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. - susurro el peli plata al ver el clon de agua que su compañera había hecho.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - grito Gai sobándose la cabeza para luego ver el clon de Shiori con una rama de árbol bastante gruesa en su mano derecha. Ellas los miro a los dos con las cejas enarcadas y ambos tragaron saliva nerviosos. Era la primera vez que la veían de esa forma. Vivir con Kushina tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí espiando mi casa? - pregunto al verlos en completo silencio.

-mmm...- el peli plata no sabía que responder y no quería ser él quien respondiera esa pregunta así que solo cruzo los brazos mirando a otro lado mientras su ceño se fruncía justo como el de la peli plata. Shiori se molestó por la reacción de Kakashi, pero Gai rápidamente le explico lo que su sensei les había dicho a ambos.

-y bueno, el sensei dijo que teníamos que ayudarte en lo que necesitaras. - concluyo el chico de grandes cejas. Para ese momento ya los dos varones habían entrado a casa de Shiori quien con pesar los invito a entrar luego de desaparecer su clon de agua. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar algunos jutsus y ese en especial le quitaba demasiado chakra, lo cual le molestaba.

-entonces... ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Kakashi sintiéndose raramente extraño ser él quien preguntara eso.

Gai observo a la peli blanca quien apartaba la mirada de sus compañeros. No quería decirles a ellos, quizás irían con el chisme a los demás así como el peli plata había ido con el chisme al sensei de Minato aquella vez que se desmayó.

-no es nada que les importe a ustedes. - respondió la albina a la defensiva.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin saber que más decir, ninguno tenía experiencia en conversaciones con chicas y tampoco era que les importara en verdad lo que le pasara a su compañera. Solo querían terminar la lista de tareas.

-oye Shiori. - hablo el can para el alivio de todos. - ¿vas a invitar a esos dos a comer también?

Shiori miro con reproche al perro mientras Kakashi suspiraba golpeando su frente con la mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lado de konoha, Anko terminaba de preparar su venganza y ahora esperaba ver a los chicos llegar mientras se escondía entre una par de arbustos que había por ahí.

Cuando se vio a lo lejos un par de siluetas, Anko oculto su cabeza dentro de las hojas y espero a que se acercaran más pero entonces vio que no eran solo los dos chicos los que se acercaban por el camino, sino que la peli blanca también venía con ellos.

-oh, oh. Shiori está con ellos. - se dijo a si misma mientras veía como cada vez más la albina se acercaba a la trampa para su compañero.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer esta vez? - pregunto Shiori a sus compañeros al no saber que tarea debían completar de la lista.

-iremos con un hombre llamada Yuzuke, él nos dirá que tarea nos pondrá como examen final. - respondió el peli plata sintiendo algo extraño.

-huele a comida. - dijo Pakkun que estaba en los brazos de la albina.

-Pakkun, deja de hablar de comida. - gruño Kakashi. - ya no estamos en la casa de Shiori.

-en serio, Kakashi. Huele a comida, más bien a dangos.

\- ¿dangos? - pregunto Shiori, mirando alrededor para ver alguna tienda de dangos o algo parecido pero alrededor no había ninguna tienda de comida o dulces, solo casas de ancianos y sembradíos. -yo no huelo nada. ¿Estás seguro Pakkun?

-claro que sí, niña. Aquí yo soy el del olfato.

-paren los dos. - gruño con más enfado al ver a su compañera seguirle el juego a su invocación.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto el peli negro que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio mirando alrededor. Gai salió corriendo hacia un pequeño camino que se desviaba de su parada principal. Hay en medio de la calle había una caja de madera con algo en sima.

Kakashi y Shiori lo vieron correr por un camino diferente mientras el peli plata fruncía el ceño con frustración por su equipo.

\- ¡¿adónde vas?! - grito el peli plata pero Gai no le prestó atención y antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir algo más, Shiori y el joven Hatake vieron como su compañero caía dentro de un gran agujero. Rápidamente, ambos peli blancos vieron sobre sus cabezas varias kunais volando sobre ellos, cortando unas sogas que estaban entrelazadas entre las ramas de los árboles.

A Shiori le pareció ver una cabellera azul por uno de los arbustos pero no logro confirmarlo ya que tuvo que esquivar un par de ramas que caían. Todo pasaba tan rápido. De un momento a otro Gai había caído al agujero mientras se escuchaban los gritos de desconcierto de su compañero, entonces la lluvia de kunais apareció sobre sus cabezas mientras rápido esquivaban todo lo que caí desde arriba, entonces en menos de dos segundos se escuchó como caí una lluvia de agua dentro del agujero donde Gai se encontraba.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - gritaba el peli negro completamente mientras intentaba salir pero las cosas que caían del cielo se lo impedían.

\- ¡Gai, sal de ahí! - grito en alerta el peli plata viendo como en la sima de los arboles parecía haber una enorme roca del tamaño del agujero, justo cuando Gai levanto su cabeza para ver lo que el peli plata miraba, una rama enorme y gruesa golpeo su cabeza desmayándolo al instante y hundiéndolo también.

Shiori soltó a Pakkun rápidamente al ver como la enorme roca comenzaba a caer y Gai seguía metido ahí y ahora inconsciente.

\- ¡Shiori, saca a Gai de ahí! - grito el peli plata saltando a unas de las ramas del árbol.

Shiori rápido asintió y comenzó hacer unas señales de mano. Kakashi por su lado intento hacer tiempo tratando de detener la roca con una par de kunais pero no funciono. Cuando unas sogas de agua lograron tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Gai, Kakashi se quitó de en medio y la enorme roca callo arrojando chorros de agua sobre ellos tres.

De pronto todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban las gotas de agua que caían al suelo. Shiori, Kakashi y Gai estaban completamente empapados y ninguno decía nada. Gai seguía inconsciente y Shiori y Kakashi no sabían que era lo que había pasado... hasta que un grito se escuchó y una peli azul salió de su escondite con un Pakkun mordiendo su mano.

\- ¡Anko! - grito Shiori al ver a su amiga.

\- ¡h-hey! Que coincidencia. - decía la peli azul al ver el rostro de ambos peli blancos y trago saliva mientras Pakkun seguía colgado de su mano.

\- ¡¿en que estabas pensando?! - le grito la albina.

\- en una pequeña venganza. - respondió, sintiendo dolor en su mano he intentado que el can dejara de morderla.

Kakashi cruzo los brazos fulminando a la peli azul y viendo de reojo a su compañero desmayado.

-ya sabía yo que hoy no seguiríamos con la lista de tareas. - soltó el peli plata con un suspiro mientras que Shiori iba directo hacia donde Anko se encontraba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Semanas después, el equipo Kakashi-Shiori-Gai se había desintegrado. Todos los equipos habían logrado terminar con éxito la lista de tareas y todas las actividades que les habían sido asignadas. Anko se había llevado un par de sermones y unos puntos menos por la travesura que había hecho al chico de cejas grandes luego de que su compañero no recobrara la conciencia hasta luego de dos días.

Shiori y Anko volvieron a estar como siempre y después de las clases en la academia iban a comer dangos junto con Kurenai, Asuma y Shizune.

Pakkun no logro quitar esa maña de escaparse de los entrenamientos de Kakashi para ir a casa de albina y comer algo. El peli plata siempre aparecía en casa de su ex compañera en busca de su invocación y terminaba la mayoría de las veces, charlando con Minato o intentando escapar de Kushina que intentaba que el joven peli plata comiera frente a ellos.

Tokuma se volvió cercano a Shiori durante las siguientes semanas luego de aquella plática en la azotea de la academia. Shiori también logro conocer gracias al Hyuga a sus otros compañeros de clases y demas personas de la aldea.

Kushina y Minato siguieron al cuidado de Shiori durante un tiempo más mientras ella seguía en la academia. Shiori continuo estudiando por su cuenta su extraño Jutsu de hielo, siendo Minato su maestro en ocasiones y siendo relevado por Kushina cuando debía salir a alguna misión. Rápidamente Shiori logro controlar su Kekkei genkai y logro convertirse en chunin luego de pasar con éxito el examen...

Los años continuaron pasando hasta que pronto Shiori y todos sus ex compañeros de academia entraron en equipos de tres junto a un maestro jonin encargado...

**Continuara...**


	10. Los años pasan - primera parte

Capitulo IX. Los años pasan - primera parte.

Luego de un día de entrenamiento al lado de Minato, Shiori y el rubio regresan a casa de la pelirroja. Kushina tenía preparada una comida especial para la peli blanca ya que mañana conocería a su nuevo equipo y a su sensei.

Shiori había estado entrenando arduamente su Kekkei genkai y hasta ahora, Shiori se había vuelto una especialista en su Jutsu de hielo, había mejorado su taijutsu gracias a los entrenamientos diarios con Minato y junto a Kushina había aprendido nuevas técnicas de ninjutsu. Cuando alguno de ellos dos se iba hacer alguna misión, Shiori seguían entrenando al lado de Miyako que con el tiempo comenzó acostumbrarse a ser invocado por la albina. Lo que molestaba al lobo era cuando la pequeña invocación de Kakashi aparecía sin invitación alguna a casa de la peli blanca.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba y cuando Shiori se distraía o miraba a otro lado, Miyako intentaba asustar a la pequeña invocación pero en lugar de causarle temor al can, Pakkun solo lo retaba con la mirada en espera de que intentara algo. Ya sabía que Miyako no intentaría nada mientras Shiori estuviera con ellos, así que, el que salía siempre de mal humor era el lobo.

Kakashi iba a casa de la albina casi la mayoría de las noches por su can, ya era costumbre y ambos se habían acostumbrado a verse las caras y de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando ambos entrenaban juntos con sus invocaciones. Aun no se soportaban mucho, había algo que les causaba cierta molestia estar juntos pero ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud cuál era el problema.

Luego de haberse graduado de la academia, Shiori y Anko habían seguido con sus actividades matutinas las cuales eran, primeramente, ir a comer algunos dangos para después practicar con los shurikens, de ahí un poco de taijutsu y finalizaba con la hora de la comida en la casa de la albina.

También con los años, Shiori había crecido algunos centímetros al igual que su cabello que ahora le pasaba por debajo de los hombros. Kushina le había regalado un conjunto de ropa nuevo, parecido al que la pelirroja había usado de niña solo que el color iba del gris al negro.

\- ¡ya volvimos! - grito el rubio al cruzar por la puerta.

\- ¡bienvenidos! - grito Kushina saliendo a recibirlos junto con su cucharon en la mano. - ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?

-muy bien, Shiori ha mejorado mucho. - decía el rubio mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina seguida por la peliblanca. - pronto Shiori nos va a superar a nosotros Kushina, deberíamos estar preparados.

Shiori dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de los dos adultos cuando miro en la mesa unos papeles que llamaron toda su curiosidad. En esas hojas estaba la foto del peli plata. Miro de reojo al rubio quien ahora parcia estar de cariñoso con la peli roja, aprovecho la oportunidad y paso rápido a la siguiente hoja donde aparecía otra foto, esta era del Uchiha. Su excompañero de academia, Obito.

¿Qué eran esas hojas?, se preguntaba la albina. Quiso dar una ojeada a la tercera hoja pero Kushina le llamo para que le ayudara en la cocina y su curiosidad tuvo que esperar.

::::::::::::::::::

Luego de abandonar la casa de Minato y Kushina, Shiori seguía pensando en las hojas que había visto con las fotografías de sus dos compañeros. ¿Qué podrá ser eso?, seguía preguntándose. ¿Por qué Kakashi y Obito?, se preguntaba ahora molesta.

Luego de llegar a su casa, no hubo ninguna otra visita. Pakkun no había aparecido por ningún lado y al no tener nada que hacer, se dispuso a dormir.

Mañana conocería a su nuevo equipo y no podía llegar tarde a la academia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la mañana en una tranquila konoha donde todo comenzaba a tomar vida de nuevo en sus calles. Shiori sale de su casa a dirección de su salón de clases en la academia donde Anko ya la esperaba en su asiento. Shiori rápidamente fue a sentarse a su lado y así esperaron al sensei, mientras ellas y todos los demás alumnos conversaban con alegría.

\- ¡buenos días chicos! - saludo el sensei al cruzar por la puerta. - espero que estén listos para conocer a sus nuevos equipos. - decía el profesor mientras todos se acomodaban y guardaban silencio. - están muy callados... ¿están nerviosos? - pregunto luego de dar una ojeada a cada uno de los rostros de sus alumnos.

\- ¡solo queremos saber con quienes nos va a tocar estar en equipo! - grito Younha siendo apoyada por varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos del Uchiha que estaba sentado justo detrás de la joven castaña.

\- ¡diga ya los nombres, sensei!

-tranquilos, todo a su tiempo. - decía el sensei moviendo ambas manos para tranquilizar a sus alumnos pero solo logro recibir miradas no muy amigables de parte de ellos.

\- ¡sensei! - gritaron varios con molestia.

-de acuerdo. - suspiro el sensei. - aquí tengo la lista que sandaime hokage sama me dio con los nuevos equipos, comenzare con el primer equipo. ¿Están listos?

Todos los alumnos asintieron sintiendo grandes deseos de saber con quienes les tocaría juntarse en equipos. Younha estaba más que ansiosa, inclinándose en su asiento hasta casi caer sobre su compañero Izumo, quien permanecía al lado de Kotetsu. Obito que estaba detrás de Younha miraba de reojo a la joven Nohara quien estaba sentada al lado de Kurenai, la cual le sonreí al joven Azuma, Rin a diferencia de su amiga giraba disimuladamente su cabeza a dirección del peli plata que miraba aburrido a su sensei esperando solamente no quedar al lado de Gai, quien sonreí de oreja a oreja esperando escuchar su nombre. Por otro lado, Shiori permanecía al lado de Anko en los asientos de atrás donde veía algunas de las reacciones de sus compañeros. Noto como la mirada de la castaña hacia su anterior compañero de equipo y se preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba a ella.

-ojala nos toque juntas, Shiori. - dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa que Shiori respondió de igual forma.

Cuando el sensei comenzó a dar los primeros nombres todo mundo estaba callado y atento. El primer equipo le había tocado a su mejor amiga, la peli azul que no quedo conforme al no estar con la peli blanca. Los siguientes grupos tuvieron reacciones parecidas, al parecer nadie quedaba conforme y había pocos, realmente muy pocos que quedaban de acuerdo con sus integrantes.

-Uchiha Obito. - se escuchó de pronto.

El nombrado se puso de pie al instante mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Shiori miro al Uchiha desde atrás, comenzando a sospechar lo que habían sido aquellas hojas que había visto en la casa de Minato.

¿Será acaso que...? Pensaba la peli blanca con cierto enfado.

-Nohara Rin. - dijo el sensei.

La castaña se levantó al igual que Obito y le sonrió amablemente a su compañero que miro embobado a la niña por aquella sonrisa que le regalo.

"La tercera foto, entonces el tercero es..." seguía pensando la albina.

-Kakashi. - susurro con molestia volteando a ver al peli plata que se sentaba en la otra esquina de done ella estaba.

-Hatake Kakashi. - anuncio el sensei justo como Shiori lo había predicho.

El peli plata al igual que sus compañeros, se puso de pie colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Rin no pudo contener un gritito de felicidad y Obito solo miro con mala cara a su ahora nuevo compañero de equipo. Shiori al igual que el Uchiha miro con cara de pocos amigos al peli plata.

Eso significaba solo una cosa en la mente de la albina: Minato sería el sensei del equipo de Kakashi y eso no le gustaba.

-pss, Shiori. - le llamo la peli azul a su lado dándole un codazo. - es tu turno.

\- ¿eh? - rápido la peli blanca se levantó siendo observada por varios pares de ojos luego de ver a la albina perdida en sus pensamientos.

-necesito que todos presten atención. -se quejó el sensei dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Shiori. - continuemos. Hyuga Tokuma.

El joven Hyuga se levantó de su asiento sonriéndose a sí mismo, le alegraba haber quedado en el equipo de Shiori.

-Miyazawa Younha. - la castaña se levantó de un salto y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba ansiosa de hablar con su nuevo equipo, sobre todo porque sus compañeros eran unos de los cinco mejores en su clase.

Así rápidamente, el sensei continua anunciando a los demás equipos. Cuando la lista llego a su fin, el sensei anuncio que en seguido conocerían a sus nuevos maestros jonin. La hora del descanso comenzó y los jóvenes permanecieron ansiosos esperando la hora de regresar a su salón. Algo insólito para ellos.

En el descanso, cada equipo se juntó para conocerse durante ese pequeño plazo de tiempo. Anko se marchó de mala gana hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros, quienes hasta ahora nunca se habían hablado. Shiori en cabio se juntó con el Hyuga saliendo de la clase y charlaron tranquilamente esperando a su otra compañera que apareció bastante entusiasmada y uniéndose rápidamente a la plática de ellos.

El joven peli plata a diferencia de su compañera peli blanca se mantenía en silencio mientras Obito intentaba mantener una conversación con su compañera rin y esta intentaba de igual forma, incluir a Kakashi.

-hey Kakashi, espero que nos llevemos bien. - había dicho la castaña con un leve sonrojo en su rostro sonriente. Kakashi se ganó una mirada fulminante del Uchiha luego de no haberle respondido a su querida compañera, pero eso no le causó molestia alguna, sino luego de sentir un mal presentimiento clavado en su espalda. Rápidamente giro su cabeza a esa dirección donde sentía ese extraño sentimiento de alerta y ahí vio a la peli blanca fulminándolo de pies a cabeza.

"¿Shiori?", se preguntó el peli plata confundido por la mirada de su excompañera.

Luego que el descanso termino, todos los alumnos regresaron rápidamente al salón donde volvieron a esperar varios minutos más para que sus nuevos sensei entraran por la puerta. Nadie sabía cómo serían o como se llevaría a cabo las presentaciones con los jonin pero todos estaban alerta a cualquier sonido proveniente del pasillo.

-escucho algo. - chillo una impaciente Younha que ahora se sentaba en medio de Shiori y Tokuma.

Shiori al igual que todos sus compañeros comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos. ¿A qué horas llegarían? ¿Qué jonin les tocaría de sensei? ¿Serán fuerte? Todo eso se preguntaban los jóvenes.

Cuando el primer adulto entro vistiendo un chaleco verde y atuendo azul, todos permanecieron en silencio esperando a que el hombre hablara. ¿Él era uno de los jonin para los equipos o solo iba a dar más instrucciones?

El hombre de barba de chivo y mirada penetrante observo el rostro de todos los niños que estaban enfrente durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para los jovenes. Ninguno hablaba y el jonin tampoco. Younha estaba por explotar de la ansiedad al igual que el Uchiha. El hombre abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, haciendo más grande la ansiedad de los chicos. El jonin saco una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la leyó con suma tranquilidad mientras que los alumnos lo seguían mirando en la espera de alguna palabra. Younha ya no podía más, sentía que se quedaría calva si seguía jalándose el cabello de esa forma. El jonin miro de nuevo hacia al frente guardando el pedazo de hoja y miro con seriedad a cada uno de ellos, preparándose para hablar.

Todos los jóvenes se inclinaron esperando ansiosos alguna palabra de ese extraño jonin, Kakashi también sintió la presión y no pudo contenerse como todos sus compañeros.

-V...

Pero antes de poder decir por lo menos una simple palabra, una bola de humo se hiso presente quedando justamente frente al jonin que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Shiori rápidamente logro captar la cabellera rubia de Minato y sintió alegría al verlo hasta que recordó el porqué de su visita a la academia.

-hola. - saludo el rubio alegre al ver varios rostros fijos en él. - vaya, creí que sería el último en llegar pero veo que soy el primero.

Shiori suspiro golpeándose la frente y Minato no pasó desapercibido eso. "¿Qué le sucede a Shiori-chan?", se preguntó Minato preocupado justo cuando una tos se escuchó detrás de él y rápidamente giro para encontrarse con otro de los jonin.

-Minato, arruinaste mi entrada. - gruño el hombre de barba de chivo.

\- ¡jun! - grito el rubio con sorpresa. - hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

Younha gruño al ver como ambos comenzaban una plática como si fueran los mejores amigos.

\- ¡aquí no es lugar para charlar! - grito la castaña logrando que ambos hombres detuvieran sus pláticas.

Minato sonrió avergonzado sobando su cuello mientras que el extraño jonin sonreí de oreja a oreja divertido. Ya no se mostraba como minutos antes se había visto al entrar al salón de la academia. Había lucido tan serio y con un aire de peligroso pero ahora lucia todo lo opuesto.

\- ¡Tienes razón! - grito el jonin. - Minato otro día conversaremos, ahora tengo que tomar a mis chicos e irme a comer algo por ahí. - Minato asintió.

-sí, también yo vengo por mi equipo.

-que raros son. - se escuchó decir Himemiko y ambos jonin sonrieron.

-bueno, vengan conmigo Hyuuga Tokuma, Miyazawa Younha y Shioki.

Minato miro al nuevo equipo de Shiori sonriendo un poco al escuchar el error que su amigo había cometido al nombrar a la peli blanca.

Shiori miro confundida al hombre y luego mirando alrededor para conocer a la tal Shioki. Tokuma y Younha se miraron igual de confundidos y al ver eso el jonin rápidamente saco la hoja de su bolsillo del pantalón y carraspeo un poco al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

-ah, si... ehm perdón, Shiori.

Shiori se levantó con enfado luego de las risas de algunos de sus compañeros y rápidamente dio una fría mirada a su nuevo sensei que solo sonrió nervioso por la mirada de la pequeña albina.

-bueno. - dijo el rubio al ver a los alumnos de su compañero comenzar a bajar los escalones. - yo vengo por Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi y Nohara Rin.

Los tres nombrados rápidamente bajaron hasta donde el rubio se encontraba y Shiori cruzo sus brazos viendo de mala gana al rubio y al peli plata que había quedado junto. Ella había querido estar en el equipo de Minato para seguir entrenando y ahora Kakashi se lo había arrebatado. "Maldito Kakashi", pensó la peli plata mientras salían del salón junto con su nuevo equipo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez cada equipo separado el jonin llevo a los jóvenes fuera de la academia para ir directamente a un puesto de comida.

-bueno chicos, haremos aquí las presentaciones. Tengo un poco de hambre y creo que aquí será un buen lugar para conocernos un poco, ¿Qué les parece? - decía el hombre sentándose en una mesa vacía del lugar, siendo seguido por Younha, Tokuma y Shiori.

\- por mi esta bien. - respondió Younha sentándose al lado del nuevo sensei. - ya viene la hora de comer.

-muy bien, pidan lo que quieran. Esta vez yo cubriré los gastos. - anuncio alegre mientras llamaba a uno de los empleados para ordenar la comida.

Así una vez que la comida estaba servida, cada uno comenzó a comer su plato.

-bueno. - hablo el jonin luego de recordar algo. - creo que me presentare, ahora que recuerdo aún no saben ni cómo me llamo.

Younha y Tokuma rieron divertidos y Shiori solo siguió comiendo en silencio.

-mi nombre es Ryusuke Jun, díganme solo Jun. Me gusta la comida que mi esposa prepara pero de vez en cuando vengo a comer aquí, lo que no me gusta es cuando mi suegra va de visita a mi casa. Mi pasatiempo es venir a este lugar a relajarme y comer algo, también disfruto de una agradable caminata al lado de mi esposa, excepto cuando esta de malas... Y en fin, lo demás lo irán conociendo. Tenemos bastante tiempo para conocernos pero por ahora quiero saber algo de ustedes también.

Los tres chicos se miraron para ver quien comenzaba con la presentación y Younha rápido trago su bocado para hablar.

\- ¡mi nombre es Miyazawa Younha! - grito luego de casi ahogarse por la comida. -me gusta ir a entrenar solo o acompañada no importa. Soy buena en el genjutsu pero mejor en el taijutsu. No me gusta que me hagan esperar. - gruño mirando seriamente a su sensei que sonrió por el comentario. - ¡Mi pasatiempo es entrenar mi genjutsu y ayudar a mi abuela en su tienda!

Jun sonrió divertido al ver a su nueva alumna y asintió luego de escuchar su presentación.

-tenemos genjutsu y taijutsu aquí. - dijo para luego mirar a sus otros dos alumnos. - ¿Quién sigue de ustedes?

Tokuma y Shiori se miraron sin saber quién debía continuar.

-bueno, como ya se presentó una de las chicas, vamos con el único varón aquí. - dijo rápidamente el jonin al ver el problema que había.

-mi nombre es Hyuga Tokuma. - dijo el Hyuga. -Me especializo en el taijutsu y en rastreo de objetos a larga distancia. - decía el peli negro un tanto incomodo al hablar de sus habilidades. -me gustan los lugares tranquilos y me disgusta el ruido. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar mi taijutsu y dar paseos por la villa.

-es bueno saber eso, algún día podíamos ir a caminar algún lado juntos. - comento mostrándole una sonrisa amigable al joven y este asintió. - bueno, ahora dos taijutsu, un genjutsu y ahora el Byakugan. Las cosas van bien. Tu turno. - le dijo a la peli blanca que asintió al ver la mirada de su sensei en ella.

-mi nombre es Shiori. Soy de otra aldea, Minato-sensei me trajo aquí. - dijo comenzando a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada que se ganó del jonin. - soy bueno en el ninjutsu, puedo utilizar el Jutsu de invocación y utilizo un Jutsu de hielo. Me gusta los dangos y el ramen, me disgusta... mmm... no lo sé exactamente "¿Qué me disgusta?", pensó la albina. "Por ahora solo Kakashi y Minato sensei". Mi pasatiempo favorito es cocinar y eso es todo. - termino de decir la albina mirando las tres caras que tenía alrededor de ella.

\- ¡vaya! Una chica con un Jutsu de hielo. No me esperaba eso. - comento alegre. - parece que tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer un buen equipo, incluso ahora contamos con una invocación de nuestro lado. - diciendo eso le guiño el ojo a la peli blanca que le sonrió de regreso sintiéndose más tranquila.

\- ¿y qué haremos ahora sensei? - pregunto Younha ansiosa por empezar su primera misión de equipo.

-primeramente vayan a descansar. - contesto ganándose miradas de disgusto de sus alumnos. - ha sido un día bastante agitado para ustedes y es mejor descansar y calmarse un poco. - contesto sonriendo un poco. - mañana los quiero ver muy temprano en el campo de entrenamiento cuatro y quiero que ve lleven algún objeto que sea valioso para ustedes, cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea.

\- ¿y eso para qué? - pregunto Younha.

-para conocernos mejor. - respondió rápidamente jun sacando se su cartera un par de billetes. -y sean puntuales chicos.

Después de decir eso y pagar la comida, cada uno se marchó a su casa obedeciendo las instrucciones de su sensei.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la tarde cayó en casa de Shiori, esta estaba sentada en el suelo de su sala leyendo un libro que el sensei de Jiraiya le había regalado. También le habían regalado uno al rubio, diciendo que eran los primeros que habían salido. La historia era bastante entretenida para Shiori, hablaba sobre un ninja que intentaba ir al rescate de sus dos amigos luego del inicio de la guerra entre las aldeas. Shiori lei cada página con suma atención, la primera vez que leyó el inicio de la historia, no creyó que el sensei de Minato hubiera escrito esa novela. Le había sorprendido bastante y aun ahora seguía sorprendiéndose por aquel hombre de cabello blanco.

Cuando los minutos pasaron Shiori comenzó a sentirse mal, su cabeza dolía mucho y dejo a un lado el libro. Su cabeza punzaba y llevo sus manos hasta su coronilla intentando calmar el dolor pero era inútil. Tenía que hacer algo.

Se levantó con dificultad y camino hasta su cama para descansar un poco.

Hace unas semanas había ido al hospital luego de haber sufrido otros ataques de cabeza como el que ahora tenía, no había ido a ver al hokage e informarle de su estado y todo lo demás. Ya hacía más de dos meses que no lo veía, debía ir a reportarse antes de que las dos personas de consejo intentaran algo por sus fallas.

Luego de que el dolor de cabeza paso, Shiori salió de su casa no sintiéndose con ganas algunas de ver a los señores del consejo. Sin que ella lo notara, Pakkun apareció girando por la esquina de la calle ha dirección de la casa de la albina. La pequeña invocación se había escapado de Kakashi muy fácilmente y ahora buscaba alimento alguno pero al ver a la peli blanca salir de su casa decidió seguirla, quizás iba a comer algo afuera.

Cuando Pakkun noto que la dirección a la que iba no era a ningún puesto de comida pensó en detenerse pero después volvió a pensar que quizás después de visitar al hokage Shiori iría a comer algo en algún puesto así que retomo su camino.

Shiori caminaba a paso lento sintiendo como de pronto el dolor iba regresando lentamente, eso no era bueno, no quería que el hokage la viera así pero ya estaba dentro del edificio del hokage. No quería dar la vuelta en balde así que camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de sandaime-sama.

Levanto su mano para llamar a la puerta pero una voz conocida la detuvo a tiempo.

-entonces, ¿esa mujer viene para acá? - pregunto Hiruzen seriamente mirando al ninja rubio asintiendo con preocupación. - ¿Cuándo llegara?

-no lo sé con exactitud hokage-sama, uno de los sapos me dijo que ella intentaría entrar a konoha por la fuerza si era necesario.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró ella que Shiori estaba aquí?

Al escuchar eso, el cuerpo de Shiori se quedó tieso. ¿De qué mujer hablaban? ¿Hablaban de ella o de alguna otra Shiori?

-tampoco lo se señor, no puedo entender como esa mujer se enteró de esa información pero es peligroso que venga aquí, después de lo que intento hacerle a Shiori.

-lo sé, no podemos permitir entrar a esa mujer.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer hokage sama? - pregunto el rubio que permanecía en su lugar con su rostro completamente serio al igual que todas las otras veces que hablaban sobre la situación de Shiori. -Shiori no puede enterarse de esto.

"¿enterarme de que?", se preguntaba Shiori que no podía comprender aun todo lo que sucedía. Todo había sido tan rápido y aun no podía reaccionar a lo que había escuchado.

-tendremos que juntar un grupo de AMBU's para vigilar todas las entradas de la aldea así como la frontera de konoha. - Minato asintió. - Shiori permanecerá en la aldea por ahora.

-Shiori está en el equipo de Jun-san, mientras este con el todo estará bien. - anuncio el rubio como si el hokage no lo supiera. Hiruzen hiso una mueca de molestia, no necesitaba saberlo, después de todo él había hecho a los equipos. -en cualquier caso tratare de mantener a Shiori vigilada.

-te dejare a Shiori a cargo. - le digo el hokage asintiendo al rubio. - yo me encargare de su madre.

-Hokage-sama...- hablo el rubio de nuevo. - puede que venga acompañada.

-lo sé. - contesto sandaime preocupado al escucharlo decir eso. Él también lo había pensado y estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. Aun no tenía mucha información de aquel Jutsu que Shiori poseía pero sabía que era algo para tener cuidado al igual que los ninjas de la niebla. Ellos eran peligrosos y muy fuertes, necesitaba un buen plan para salir a salvos de esa visita inesperada.

Fuera de la oficina del hokage, detrás de la puerta para ser exactos. Shiori se había quedado inmóvil viendo fijamente la puerta de madera frente a ella.

-mi madre viene a konoha. - susurro Shiori sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

Eso no era bueno. No podía serlo.

Su madre venía a la villa... ¿por ella?

¿Para qué venia? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se preguntaba la peli blanca. Fuera lo fuera no podía ser nada bueno ni tampoco que su madre se hubiera arrepentido de todo el mal que había hecho. Por su culpa su padre y su hermano habían muerto, nunca le podría perdonar eso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si permitía que la mujer entrara a la villa, las dos personas del consejo no se tentarían el corazón y esta vez estaba segura que la echarían de la villa. Sabía que si eso pasaba ambos aprovecharían y correrían a hablar con el hokage de inmediato.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que protegerse de su madre y también proteger su nuevo hogar.

-tengo que detenerla. - dijo la albina para luego desaparecer justo como el rubio lo hacía dejando a la invocación de Kakashi escondido en su lugar, mirando donde en algún momento Shiori había estado.

-esto es malo. - susurro Pakkun recordando todo lo que había escuchado desde la oficina del hokage. - tengo que encontrar a Kakashi rápido.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**La madre de Shiori viene, ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Qué hará Shiori para detener a su madre? ¿Huira de konoha? ¿Lograra detenerla? ¿Y Pakkun ira con el chisme a Kakashi? xD jajaja bien me emocione... **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	11. Cazadora AMBU - primera parte

Capitulo X. Cazadora AMBU - primera parte -

-tengo un mal presentimiento. - se dijo el rubio luego de levantarse de su cama.

Ayer por la noche había ido hablar con el hokage sobre la situación de la madre de Shiori. Se había enterado por unas de sus ranas que Hanako había estado buscando información sobre el paradero de su hija. Minato se molestó al saber lo que esa mujer tramaba. ¿Para qué ahora la buscaba? ¿Para que la que la quería ahora? También otra pregunta pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Si ella solo buscaba a Shiori, significaba que Soujiro-kun...

No quería pensarlo pero era imposible no hacerlo, quería saber que había pasado con ese niño. Sentía la misma sensación de angustia y preocupación cuando se trataba de la peli blanca. Si podía encontrar a Soujiro, tal vez podía ayudarlo justo como su hermana y Shiori sería feliz al estar con su hermano.

\- ¡buenos días Minato! - saludo la kunoichi desde la cocina cuando el rubio salió de la habitación ya arreglado para su primer día con su nuevo equipo. - no te desperté porque parecías cansado. - le dijo la pelirroja regresando a la estufa. - ¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar-dattebane?

-lo que sea esta bien. - contesto el ninja con un tono de voz que preocupo de nuevo a Kushina, ella rápidamente se giró para ver al rubio con los codos sobre la mesa y con las manos apoyando su mentón, pareciendo estar pensando en algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Minato?

El rubio permaneció en la misma pose por unos segundos para luego sentarse como era debido y mirar el rostro de su peli roja.

-Kushina, ahí algo que tienes que saber. - dijo el rubio bastante serio. Kushina rápidamente se sentó en la silla frente a él y espero a que Minato continuara. - la madre de Shiori viene a konoha.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - grito la kunoichi parándose por la impresión. -pero... ¡¿Por qué ella viene aquí?! ¡Esa mujer! ¡Cómo se atreve-dattebane! - gritaba ella con su cabello rojo levantándose en nueves mechones de pelo. - ¿Shiori sabe esto-dattebane? - pregunto preocupada la peli roja colocando sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinando su rostro un poco al de Minato.

-no, ella no sabe nada y no puede enterarse. - contesto con tranquilidad el shinobi. - hokage-sama hablara con Jun-san más adelante sobre la situación de Shiori y se encargara de vigilarla mientras este con su equipo.

\- ¡nosotros también vamos hacerlo Minato! - grito la peli roja levantando su puño con firmeza. - ¡Shiori es como nuestra hija-dattebane! ¡Tenemos que cuidar de ella!

Minato al escucharla decir eso se sorprendió un poco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-claro que lo haremos Kushina. - respondió el rubio sobando su cuello y regresando a su actitud casi infantil de siempre. -vigilare de Shiori cuando terminen sus actividades con su equipo y me mantendré atento a todo lo que pase alrededor de ella.

\- ¡yo también cuidare de Shiori-dattebane! ¡No dejaremos que nada malo le suceda! - gritaba la peli roja sin imaginarse que la peli blanca ya no se encontraba dentro de la aldea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temprano, muchos minutos antes de que la peli roja y el rubio despertaran. Jun se levantaba de su cama con un largo bostezo. Miro a su lado, a su esposa que seguía durmiendo cubierta de pies a cabeza con la sabana que le había arrebatado a su esposo a media noche. El ninja sonrió al verla envuelta y se levantó en silencio para ir a alistarse.

Era su primer día con su nuevo equipo y tenía que llevar a cabo una actividad para ver sus técnicas y ver como ellos podían acoplarse entre sí.

Se miró al espejo durante unos minutos y noto lo largo de su barba. ¿Qué dirían sus estudiantes si llegaba con un nuevo cambio de look? Se preguntaba mientras se sobaba con la mano el mentón y por su mente aparecía una imagen de él, luciendo recién afeitado y muy sonriente mientras un brillo cegador se mostraba en su sonrisa, muy parecido a la del hombre verde. Maito Dai.

...

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió junto con un vapor que se esparcía por el pasillo. Jun se había desecho de la barba y caminaba con cierta incomodidad al sentir la suave brisa recorrer todo su rostro. No podía dejar de tocarse la barbilla y de vez en cuando pasaba por el espejo para cerciorarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Luego de salir de casa y con su mujer maravillada luego de no ver más esa barba que nunca le había gustado. Jun camino al campo de entrenamiento que les había dicho a sus estudiantes. Se preguntó qué era lo que el hokage quería hablar con él, aunque podía imaginarlo. Seguramente era por su nueva estudiante.

Shioki. Se rio el ninja recordando la mirada que la peli blanca le había dado después.

Al parecer era de otra villa y poseía un Jutsu diferente. Una rama sucesoria de la aldea de la niebla, o eso es lo que Minato le había dicho luego de haber hablado con él después de las presentaciones que tuvo con su equipo.

Anoche un AMBU había aparecido a su lado informándole que el hokage quería hablar con él en cuanto antes. Jun una vez que termino el trabajo que hacía en ese momento, se encamino a la torre del hokage. Una vez adentro toco la puerta pero no encontró al hokage dentro, había una mujer la cual conocía muy bien. Ella se encargaba de los papeleos cuando el tercero estaba en alguna reunión o algo parecido, y así era. Sandaime estaba en ese momento en una junta con las personas del consejo y con Danzo, eso le había dicho la mujer. No sabía a qué horas terminaría la reunión, nunca se sabía con exactitud cuando ellos hablaban sobre la villa.

Jun no había podido hablar con el hokage y al pensar que solo le daría algunas advertencias con su nuevo equipo, decidió ir a verlo una vez que la primera actividad con sus chicos terminara.

Las horas pasaron mientras el peli negro ahora sin barba, planeaba algunas de sus trampas, una vez que termino. El primero en llegar puntual fue el joven Hyuga que se apresuró en llegar con su sensei a mitad del campo de entrenamiento. El Hyuga se sorprendió un poco al no ver a la albina por ahí, ella siempre era puntual en la academia y era de las primeras en aparecer en algún lugar, mientras que la joven Miyazawa era siempre de las últimas.

-bueno, parece que esperaremos un rato. - dijo Jun al pasar los minutos y ver que ninguna de las dos kunoichis de su equipo llegaban.

-sí, seguramente llegaran juntas. - respondió el Hyuga mirando al igual que su sensei, alrededor en busca de sus compañeras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, fuera de konoha, la peli blanca se encontraba en una de las ramas de los árboles. Había logrado salir de la aldea al ver como Sora y Hiro comenzaban una absurda pelea de piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien vigilaba la entrada y quien se dormía por un rato. Shiori aprovecho cuando Hiro se levantó del asiento de un brinco, gritando feliz por su victoria y un Sora derrotado mientras bajaba el rostro con tristeza.

Luego de haber desaparecido con esa bola de humo del edificio del hokage, recorrió el camino hasta su casa y tomo algunas cosas que le serian útiles para luego salir de ahí con una mochila en su espalda. Shiori saltaba de azotea a azotea intentado no ser vista por nadie y tratar de no encontrarse con algunos de sus conocidos. Una vez fuera de la puerta principal, corrió rápidamente para perderse en la oscuridad del bosque de konoha.

Pasaron minutos y Shiori miro alrededor en completa oscuridad, solo podía ver un poco del camino gracias a la luz de la luna, de ahí en fuera todo era oscuro. Tenía miedo de que alguien la hubiera visto y la siguiera. Estaba arriesgando todo, si no lograba detener a su madre Shiori estaría en problemas con las personas del consejos y las otras personas que no aceptaban que ella viviera en la villa. La tacharían como problemática y al hacer lo que intentaba, les estaba dando razones para sacarla de la aldea.

Minato estaba arriesgando mucho también y no quería darle más problemas a él ni a Kushina. El hokage siempre había hecho todo por estar de su parte y tampoco deseaba complicarle más las cosas. Ella misma tenía que acabar con todos sus problemas.

Mientras la albina se alejaba más de konoha, Pakkun corría por todas las calles de la aldea en busca del peli plata que al igual que su invocación caminaba por las calles en su búsqueda.

-Pakkun. - gruño el pequeño Hatake al ver a su perro correr hacia él. - ¿Dónde...?

\- ¡Shiori está en problemas! - lo interrumpió el can gritando luego de lanzarse sobre el peli plata que lo atrapo con dificultad.

\- ¿Shiori, Qué? - pregunto el peli plata sin poder comprender lo que pasaba ahora con la albina.

-escuche en la oficina del hokage que la madre de Shiori se dirige a la aldea. - soltó el can tratando de tomar aire por unos segundos. -al parecer Shiori está en peligro por algo que la mujer intento hacerle.

\- ¿y eso que importa? Hokage-sama hará algo para que nada malo le pase a Shiori. - respondió el peli plata con aburrimiento aunque por dentro estaba realmente interesado por lo que Pakkun había dicho.

\- ¡no, Kakashi! ¡Shiori piensa detenerla! - grito el can logrando la reacción deseada en Kakashi que ahora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - estoy seguro que intentara salir de la aldea.

-esa tonta...- gruño el peli plata ahora con enfado. - ¿Dónde la viste por ultima vez? - le pregunto.

-se marchó cuando el hokage dejo de escucharse.

-seguramente regreso a su casa. - respondió el peli plata y el can negó rápidamente.

-no, pase por ahí antes de buscarte y ella no está, pero puedo oler un rastro de ella que se dirige a la salida de la aldea.

Kakashi miro por el camino que Pakkun señalo con su hocico sin saber exactamente qué hacer. ¿En verdad Shiori había salido de la aldea para detener a su madre? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué la madre de Shiori venia ahora y que problema había con eso?

\- ¿puedes oler por donde se fue, Pakkun? - pregunto Kakashi luego de pensar un poco lo que haría.

-sí, ¿Qué haremos Kakashi?

-no queda de otra. - gruño el peli plata, molestándose con la peli blanca. Siempre era ella o Gai los que le causaban un problema. - iremos por ella antes de que ocurra algo malo.

-de acuerdo. - estuvo de acuerdo el can comenzando a correr siguiendo el olor de la albina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shiori estaba cerca de salir de la frontera de konoha, solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más para lograrlo, pero entonces unos ruidos la alertaron y se detuvo en su lugar. Miro alrededor de ella en silencio y de la nada un Kunai atravesó volando cerca de su mejilla izquierda, demasiado rápido que la albina apenas pudo reaccionar para saltar a otra rama del árbol.

Se cubrió su mejilla con la mano al sentir el pequeño corte en ella y miro a la dirección de donde había sido lanzado el Kunai.

-mi tonta hija apareció. - dijo de pronto una voz apareciendo justo detrás de ella. Shiori abrió a sus ojos por la sorpresa y giro su cuerpo para luego ser arrojada por una patada que le dio en pleno estómago.

Shiori rápido se levantó en su lugar, tocándose el estómago con un de sus manos mientras miraba hacia arriba, justo en la rama donde minutos antes había estado. Ahí se encontraba una mujer con mascara de AMBU y largo cabello negro mirándola directamente. Antes de poder reaccionar, dos hombres se posicionaron al lado derecho de la mujer y otro a su izquierda. Los tres acompañantes también tenían sus máscaras puestas.

Shiori rápido miro alrededor esperando al quinto AMBU que apareció justo como lo había pensado, detrás de ella. Shiori esquivo el ataque del enmascarado y saco un Kunai para arrojárselo. El sujeto lo esquivo fácilmente pero entonces Shiori saco otro Kunai para arrojarlo, cuando el hombre pensaba esquivarlo justo como lo había hecho con el otro, Shiori hiso unas señales de mano para aparecer unos clones del Kuna haciendo un sonido parecido al "Poff" junto a una pequeña nube de humo. Shiori había visto hacer ese Jutsu al ninja rubio y sabía que hoy necesitaría pelear usando todos los jutsus que había aprendido de él y Kushina. El AMBU esta vez, al estar demasiado cerca no logro esquivar ninguno de ellos y término lastimado y con algunos kunais clavados en su cuerpo.

Los otros tres AMBU's al ver eso intentaron hacer algo pero la mujer de cabello largo los detuvo con una señal de mano mientras ella veía con detalle lo que pasaba.

La peli blanca dio un brinco hacia atrás para posicionarse en un buen lugar para el siguiente ataque. Miro a la mujer y a los otros AMBU's arriba y espero.

La mujer al ver a la niña decidida y mirando directamente hacia ella, lentamente subió su mano hasta su rostro y con suma tranquilidad quito su máscara mostrando unos familiares ojos que la albina no pudo pasar desapercibido.

De inmediato Shiori se quedó congelada al verla. Sus ojos eran exactamente a los de ella, de un extraño color violeta, sin pensarlo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la mujer al ver aquella reacción sonrío de lado.

-tu eres...

Shiori no podía decirlo a pesar de ya saberlo.

La mujer la miro en silencio junto con los otros enmascarados, hasta que la peli negra hablo:

-nunca creí que mi propia hija fuera tan estúpida. - dijo la mujer con rabia. - venir aquí, sola, sin ayuda alguna... patético.

-Hanako-sama. - dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a la mujer. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-llevarla con nosotros. - respondió la mujer. - necesitamos su Kekkei genkai.

Shiori de inmediato dio un paso atrás al escuchar aquello. De nuevo solo quería utilizarla para sus propios beneficios, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le ocurriera a ella, nunca le había importado lo que pudiera pasarle ni tampoco a su hermano. Al recordar a Soujiro, Shiori sintió la rabia invadirla por completo justo al momento que escuchaba salir de la boca de su madre un "atrápenla".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado varias horas luego que Kakashi y Pakkun habían logrado salir de la aldea sin ser visto. Pakkun tenía problemas tratando de seguir el olor de Shiori, se le estaba complicando demasiado y eso era muy extraño para el can que se había vuelto un experto en el rastreo de la albina. Kakashi a su lado se veía molesto. No podía creer que Shiori se hubiera marchado así como si nada, sin haberle avisado a nadie sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer.

El peli plata había pensado en ir a buscarla antes de que se alejara más de konoha para traerla de regreso por las buenas o por las malas, pero ahora con el problema de Pakkun al no poder seguir con el rastro de la peli blanca, todo su plan se había arruinado, además el sol comenzaba a salir y muy probablemente su sensei y los demás se daría cuenta que ninguno de ellos estaba en la aldea.

-Pakkun, regresa a la aldea y busca a Minato-sensei, no podremos continuar si no puedes oler el rastro de Shiori. - dijo el pequeño Hatake mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

-puedo hacerlo Kakashi. - se quejó el can delante de él.

-regresa con Minato-sensei y dile lo que está pasando. - mando el peli plata comenzando a preocuparse por la albina. - es raro que no encontremos a Shiori aun, salimos solo unos minutos después de ella. Se supone que la encontraríamos de inmediato pero ahora las cosas se complicaron, Pakkun. - comenzó a decir el peli plata mientras el can bajaba su velocidad para ir a un lado de él. - si Shiori no aparece, solo significa una cosa y tú también lo has de saber. - le dijo haciendo que can hiciera un gesto de tristeza al entender a que se refería. - su madre la capturo. - dijo tajante el peli plata.

-Shiori...- susurro Pakkun con tristeza.

-por eso tienes que ir con Minato-sensei y explicarle lo que pasa. - siguió hablando el peli plata. - tratare de encontrar alguna huella de ella mientras tú vas a la aldea por ayuda. Si Shiori está en peligro los dos no podremos solos con los ninjas de su aldea.

-tienes razón, Kakashi. - dijo el can. - regresare de inmediato a konoha y te rastreare por tu olor.

-de acuerdo. - le respondió el peli plata, segundos después el can salto hacia atrás y con gran velocidad regreso por el camino que habían recorrido para llegar a la aldea.

-Shiori. - gruño Kakashi aumentando la velocidad y saltando de rama a rama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡¿Dónde está Shiori?! - gruño Younha luego de otra hora donde la albina no apareció en ningún momento. - ¡odio que me hagan esperar!

Jun suspiro estirándose un poco y mirando alrededor mientras esperaba por un milagro ver a la peli blanca aparecer por entre los árboles o algún otro lugar.

-esto es raro. - dijo el Hyuga preocupado. - Shiori nunca había llegado tarde.

-bueno, quizás se perdió por ahí o simplemente se cree mejor que nosotros para presentarse. - dijo Younha aun molesta.

-Shiori no es así, Younha. - la defendió Tokuma. - quizás algo le paso.

\- ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? - gruño la castaña.

Jun rápidamente giro su rostro a los chicos que comenzaban a discutir mientras por su mente pasaban las últimas palabras que había escuchado del joven Hyuga. "quizás le paso algo". ¿Tendría eso que ver con la charla que el hokage quería tener con él?

\- ¿sabe alguno donde vive su compañera? - pregunto el ninja parando la pelea de los dos jóvenes.

Younha y Tokuma se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-pero Minato-sensei puede saber. - respondió Tokuma al recordarlo. -el cuida de Shiori desde que llego a la villa y siempre la veo con una mujer de cabellos rojos.

\- ¡es cierto! - chillo Younha.

¿Dónde estaría Minato ahora? Se preguntó preocupado el jonin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Por otro lado de konoha, en el equipo Minato sucedía lo mismo que con el equipo de Jun.

Ahora no era Obito quien había llegado tarde. Rin había sido la primera en llegar pensando que así estaría unos momentos a solas con el peli plata pero no fue así. Minato aparecía solo segundo después de su alumna castaña y Obito media hora más tarde pero Kakashi no aparecía y para eso ya eran varias horas.

Minato seguía sintiendo ese mal presentimiento que no le dejaba tranquilizarse. Luego de haber pasado por la casa de Shiori y no encontrarla se preocupó más, pensó que quizás se había ido temprano a unirse con su equipo. Eso quería creer. Y ahora Kakashi que no llegaba cuando él era el que siempre aparecía en primer lugar a todas partes. No le gustaba ser impuntual al peli plata y eso Minato lo sabía, porque en eso también era parecido a Shiori.

\- ¿Dónde estará ese tonto de Kakashi? - pregunto Obito recostado en el suelo y mirando las nubes en el cielo que pasaban lentamente.

-ya paso otra hora y el no aparece. - dijo Rin sentada en una roca mirando a ningún lugar en especial.

-esto no es normal. - dijo Minato que se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado para dar unos pasos alrededor. - Kakashi nunca llega tarde.

Se alejó unos pasos más de sus dos alumnos para ver por dónde podría aparecer el peli plata pero a lo lejos en lugar de ver llegar a su estudiante, vio a Jun junto a sus dos alumnos corriendo hacia él. Noto como el chico Hyuga tenía activado su Byakugan y se preguntó qué tipo de entrenamiento era ese, además de no ver a Shiori con ellos.

\- ¿Jun-san? ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el rubio cuando su compañero de detuvo a unos pasos de él. - ¿Dónde está Shiori?

-eso mismo quería preguntarte a ti, Minato. - respondió el peli negro. -Shiori no llego al lugar donde acordamos, no está en su casa y creímos que tú sabrías donde estará ahora.

\- ¿no llego con ustedes? - pregunto Minato comenzando a preocuparse, mientras Obito y Rin corrían hasta llegar al lado de su sensei. - Kakashi tampoco apareció. - susurro el rubio logrando que todos lo miraran debido al tono extraño de su voz.

-Minato, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el peli negro. - anoche hokage me mando hablar con uno de los AMBU pero no pudimos hablar debido a que estaba en una junta con las personas del consejo y con Danzo.

El rubio levanto la mirada con sorpresa para ver el rostro serio de su amigo.

-entonces no te dijo nada. - dijo comenzando a alarmarse al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado.

\- ¿de qué? - pregunto extrañado el jonin.

-Shiori está en peligro. - dijo el rubio. - y posiblemente Kakashi también.

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Es la primera vez que tratare de escribir una pelea entre ninjas jajaja así que me está resultando bastante difícil corregir algunas cosas de la lucha y los jutsus que deben usar... en fin... si se puede subiré el capítulo antes de terminar la semana.**

**Nos vemos/**


	12. Cazadora AMBU - segunda parte

**Capitulo once.**

**Cazadora AMBU - segunda parte -**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Shiori y Kakashi están en peligro? - pregunto Jun ahora preocupado. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Minato?

-es una larga historia, Jun. - dijo Minato metiendo su mano al estuche que colgaba en su pantalón para sacar uno de sus Kunai especiales para utilizar su Jutsu Volador del Dios Trueno y aparecer donde Shiori y Kakashi se encontraban, pero entonces recordó que ninguno de ellos tenían su marca puesta. ¿Ahora cómo iría hasta donde ellos estaban? - maldición. - se escuchó maldecir a Minato, algo realmente extraño para alguien como él. -tengo que ir con el hokage a decirle lo que está pasando. Jun ven conmigo. - le decía al jonin que asentía obediente mientras el rubio volteaba a ver a su equipo. - chicos, otro día comenzaremos con la primera actividad de equipo, por ahora pueden regresar a sus casas.

\- ¿pero qué está ocurriendo, Minato-sensei? - pregunto Rin asustada luego de la mención del peli plata en peligro.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Shiori y al tonto de Kakashi? - pregunto seguidamente Obito, tratando de entender la gravedad del asunto mientras miraba de su sensei al otro jonin.

-ahora no es un buen momento para decirles lo que ocurre. - Respondió Minato. - cuando regrese les diré lo que pasa, por ahora Jun y yo tenemos que ir a ver al hokage inmediatamente.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron en acuerdo, así sin decir nada más. Jun y Minato salieron rápidamente a dirección de la torre del hokage dejando atrás a los cuatro jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué estará ocurriendo? - se preguntó Obito cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿habrá algo que nosotros también podamos hacer? ¿Algo para ayudar a Shiori y a Kakashi? - le dijo el Hyuga ganándose la mirada de los tres jóvenes.

\- ¡tienes razón, Tokuma! - dijo Rin con alegría. - somos sus compañeros después de todo, ¡tenemos que ayudar también!

\- ¡vayamos con el hokage entonces! - grito Younha logrando que los tres asintieran y comenzaran a correr a dirección de la torre del hokage justo como Jun y Minato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, cerca de la frontera de konoha, el peli plata seguía con su búsqueda para encontrar a la albina, se las había arreglado para encontrar algunos rastros y huellas que lo llevaran a su compañera y al parecer iba por buen camino luego de escuchar a lo lejos sonidos y golpes de una batalla.

Rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde parecía llevarse a cabo la pelea, con dificultad logro ver desde la rama del árbol donde se encontraba parado, una cabellera blanca que corría entre los arbustos intentando huir de unos hombre que la perseguían.

Vio como unos hombres con mascara la seguían de cerca, eran cerca de ocho ninjas con protectores de la aldea de la niebla.

De inmediato Kakashi dio un paso hacia esa dirección para ir a ayudar a Shiori pero un hombre idéntico a aquellos que perseguían a la albina salió de entre las ramas en sima de él portando una katana en sus manos listo para atacar al peli plata pero Kakashi fue más rápido que el enmascarado y con un salto esquivo su ataque. El AMBU se preparó para el siguiente ataque con su espada pero el peli plata desapareció frente a sus ojos para luego aparecer justo detrás de él y darle una patada en la espalda que lo hiso desaparecer.

-kage Bunshin no Jutsu. - gruño el peli plata mientras otros dos clones aparecían de cada uno de su lado. -no tengo tiempo para esto. - dijo mientras los dos enmascarados se lanzaban sobre él.

::::::::

Shiori corría entre los arbustos intentando perder a los hombres que la seguían. Apenas había podido tener una batalla decente para liberarse de otro de ellos pero los dos que aún quedaban eran demasiado fuertes e insistentes que la peli plata no podía pelear con ambos a la vez y ahora para el colmo de sus males, su madre había decidido entrar a la pelea de una vez y la mujer estaba concentrada totalmente en atacar a la albina.

No podía sola con ellos, apenas podía deshacerse de algunos clones de los enmascarados.

-No puedes escapar, ni mucho menos acabar con nosotros, Shiori. - le dijo su madre saliendo de los arbustos cercanos para atacar a la albina con un Kunai en la mano. El sonido de los dos kunais chochar se escuchó alrededor de ellas. Mirada contra mirada, ambas kunoichis se miraron fijamente a los ojos, entonces Shiori salto hacia atrás cuando otro AMBU brincaba sobre ellas. -no tienes lo necesario para desacerté de mí.

Le dijo su madre quien corrió de nuevo hacia ella comenzando un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Shiori se agradecía por los entrenamientos que Minato y ella había llevado durante los años que había estado en la academia.

Hanako era fuerte, sus golpes eran pesados para la pequeña albina que no podía detenerlos con facilidad. Las piernas y los brazos de la mujer parecían que fuera de algún metal duro y pesado, Shiori comenzó evadir los golpes luego de sentir una punzada de dolor en unos de sus brazos luego de haber intentado detener la patada de la peli negra.

-Suiton:Suishōha (Elemento agua, choque de olas de agua). - rápidamente la albina comenzó hacer las señales de mano y entonces un chorro de agua salió de su boca expulsando el agua a gran velocidad, logrando golpear a las dos personas con quienes luchaba. Rápidamente el lugar se inundó de agua siendo arrastrados por las pequeñas olas salvajes que aparecían. Shiori salto a una de las ramas de un árbol antes de ser arrastrada como su madre y comenzó a correr de nuevo para encontrar un lugar seguro para el siguiente ataque.

Hanako con dificultad logro salir de la marea de agua y corrió detrás de la albina con cierta furia en su cara luego de lo que acababa de pasar. Se había sorprendido con aquel Jutsu, era un Jutsu demasiado complicado para una niña de su edad, sobre todo por la cantidad de agua que había salido de su boca, aunque eso no debía de sorprenderle. Shiori podía crear agua propia al igual que el hielo, Gentoka podía hacer eso y era seguro que la albina también pudiera hacerlo, pero... ¿Por qué no usa ningún Jutsu de hielo?, se preguntó la peli negra mientras la seguía de cerca.

Shiori siguió saltando de rama a rama intentando perder a su madre que la seguía a tan solo unos pasos. Era imposible detenerla pero tenía que intentar algo, tenía que arriesgarse.

\- ¡te dije que no puedes escapar de mí, Shiori! - grito Hanako justo cuando otros tres enmarcados detenían el paso de la albina. -ahora regresara a la aldea con nosotros y lucharas para mí. -dijo la peli negra colocándose detrás de Shiori quien ahora estaba rodeada por los cuatro.

-no iré contigo a ningún lado. - le respondió a la peli blanca girándose para verla.

-no creo que tengas opción alguna de negarte, mira bien a tu alrededor, estas rodeada por nosotros ¿acaso puedes hacer algo para detenernos tu sola?

Shiori no respondió a cambio una mueca apareció en su rostro. Su madre tenía razón, aunque peleara con todas sus fuerzas Shiori no podría acabar con otro de los enmascarados junto con ella... estaba seguro de que perdería la batalla. Con tan solo unos golpes de su madre, Shiori ya estaba agotado y todo su cuerpo le dolía. Sabía que tendría hematomas por todo su cuerpo pero eso ahora no le importaba, ahora solo quería terminar eso de una vez.

-Hanako-sama, los demás vienen hacia acá. - anuncio el enmascarado que estaba al lado derecho de Shiori.

-perfecto. - respondió Hanako mientras la albina abría los ojos aterrada.

_"¿más hombres vienen hacia acá? Imposible, no podre yo sola"_

-te daré una oportunidad Shiori, ven conmigo a la aldea de la neblina. - le dijo la mujer logrando un tono calmado y tranquilo que a Shiori le hiso flaquear por unos segundos. Esa voz la reconocía. - No soy tan cruel como tú crees, quiero a mi hija de vuelta conmigo.

-para utilizarme de nuevo. - gruño la albina de inmediato recordando los esfuerzos que su padre y su hermano había hecho para protegerla de Hanako. - ¡por tu culpa Soujiro está muerto y mi padre también! ¡Mi hermano murió para protegerme, alejándome de ti y mi padre luego de descubrir tus planes hacia mí! ¡Aun crees que tienes derecho alguno para venir y quererme llevar contigo!

El peli plata luego de derrotar a los otro dos enmascarados que lo habían atacado, había logrado alcanzar a su compañera y ahora se mantenía escondido entre los árboles, escuchando la conversación entre madre e hija. Se sorprendió al escuchar a Shiori gritar de esa forma y también luego de escuchar lo que había ocurrido con el hermano y el padre de la albina.

-eso es lo que tú piensas, pero las cosas no fueron así. Tu padre coloco un Jutsu en ti para que olvidaras lo que en verdad paso, tu padre era el problema no yo. - contesto la mujer manteniéndose tranquila. -Gentoka, él fue quien te alejo de mí.

\- ¡eso no es cierto! - grito Shiori bajando por completo su guardia, rápidamente sin darse cuenta, los tres enmascarados saltaron sobre ella pero el peli plata salió de su escondite, tomando en sus manos la espada que había sido de su padre Sakumo.

Shiori vio como los tres enmascarados saltaron sobre ella y entonces vio como Kakashi aparecía sobre uno de los AMBU's y lo cortaba en la espalda con su espada. Shiori se sorprendió por completo de la aparición de su compañero pero rápido desvió su mirada para golpear a otro de los enmascarados que desapareció con un solo golpe por parte de ella y después logro esquivar el golpe del otro AMBU. Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, mirando a sus oponentes. Kakashi frente al único AMBU que quedaba y Shiori frente a su madre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? - le pregunto la albina a su compañero.

-Pakkun te siguió. - le contesto el peli plata.

Shiori sonrió de lado. Había olvidado por completo a la invocación de Kakashi.

Hanako vio al pequeño invitado y sus cejas se enarcaron en su rostro dejando ver toda su furia.

\- ¿un amigo tuyo, Shiori? - gruño la peli negra.

Shiori no contesto a su madre en cambio le hablo al peli plata.

-vienes más, mejor vete.

-Minato-sensei y los demás vienen hacia acá tambien. - fue la única respuesta del peli plata. Los ojos de Shiori se abrieron de golpe por la mención del rubio pero antes de poder reclamarle a Kakashi, su madre y el AMBU comenzaron el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

-no me vas a detener. - gruño Hanako esquivando el golpe de la albina para darle una potente patada en el abdomen y mandarla a volar hasta estamparse en un árbol.

\- ¡Shiori! - grito Kakashi esquivando segundos antes el ataque de Hanako y viendo como su compañera quedaba estampada en uno de los árboles.

Hanako y el ambu inmediatamente se unieron en una pelea de taijutsu contra el peli plata mientras Shiori seguía aturdida por el golpe y colocaba unas de sus manos en su estómago. Una pequeña línea de sangre salió de su boca seguida de un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. Seguramente su madre le había quebrado algunas costillas, era un dolor intenso pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Kakashi estaba peleando solo ahora, necesitaba ir y ayudarlo.

El peli plata seguía peleando con el AMBU y la madre de Shiori, noto que los golpes de la mujer eran peligrosos. No podía dejarse golpearse por ningún motivo por ella, inmediatamente supo que Shiori estaría gravemente lastimada, si ella había estado peleando antes con ella y ahora ese golpe que se había llevado en su estómago, estaba seguro que así era.

-ningún mocoso me va a detener ahora. - gruño Hanako esquivando la patada del peli plata para estamparle un golpe preciso en el abdomen pero Kakashi se remplazó con el kawarimi no Jutsu y la mujer golpe un trozo de tronco. -eres hábil para tu edad. - le dijo logrando detener a tiempo la espada del peli plata sacando su propia katana.

El peli plata no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su vista en la mujer que volvía atacar a Kakashi ahora espada contra espada. Con la fuerza bestial de la mujer, se le dificultaba un poco llevar a cabo su próximo ataque. Sus manos las tenía ocupadas en ese momento y no podía realizar ninguna otra técnica de ataque.

Mientras tanto, Shiori arrancaba un pedazo de tela de la ropa que Kushina le había dado y la apretaba en su cintura con fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En Konoha...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Shiori y Kakashi desaparecieron, Minato? - pregunto el tercer hokage luego de lo que Minato le había contado la llegar a su oficina.

-ayer por la noche fui directamente a casa y no tuve tiempo de ir a verla, hokage-sama. - dijo el rubio apresurado. - esta mañana pase por su casa y no la vi, creí que se había ido temprano para ver a su equipo pero nunca llego con ellos, tampoco Kakashi apareció a la cita con mi equipo y creemos que pueden estar juntos.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso Minato?

\- es solo una acorazonada. - contesto el ninja con total confianza.

-eso no ayuda mucho Minato. - se quejó Jun a su lado que lo miraba de reojo, mientras ruidos se escuchaban afuera del pasillo.

Las voces se hicieron más cercanas, el escandalo iba aumentando junto a los gritos y quejas que se acercaban hacia ellos. Minato y Jun se miraron entre ellos al escuchar de quienes eran aquellas voces.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo haya afuera? - gruño Hiruzen poniéndose de pie al momento en que la puerta se abría de un solo golpe y un AMBU caí al suelo siendo aplastado por los alumnos de Minato y Jun, quienes habían guardado silencio al ver a los jonin y al hokage fijos en ellos.

-Minato-sensei. - dijo Obito quien tenía las manos puestas sobre el pobre AMBU que no podía decir ninguna palabra debido a las manos del Uchiha en su boca.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el rubio viéndolos a todos ellos hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la invocación del peli plata.

\- ¡Minato! ¡Kakashi y Shiori están en problemas! - grito el can luego de morder la mano del AMBU para poder hablar.

\- ¿tú sabes dónde están, Pakkun? - pregunto Minato hincándose frente a la invocación mientras todos los demás seguían en silencio. - ¿Dónde está Kakashi y Shiori?

-Shiori salió de konoha ayer por la noche. - luego de escuchar eso, Minato se quedó tieso. -Kakashi y yo la seguimos para intentar detenerla pero perdimos su rastro, luego me pidió que viniera a buscar ayuda por si algo ocurría.

\- ¿puedes llevarnos con ellos? - pregunto ahora Jun, Pakkun asintió de inmediato.

-hokage-sama, déjenos ir por ellos. - dijo Minato poniéndose de pie y girando para ver al hokage a la cara.

\- ¡si, hokage-sama! ¡Queremos ayudar nosotros también! - grito Younha logrando salir de por debajo de Rin y ponerse de pie con dificultad, mientras los otros se removían intentando también pararse del suelo.

Jun y Minato miraron a sus estudiantes y ambos sonrieron con una media sonrisa al ver como comenzaban a rogarle al hokage ir a ayudar a sus dos compañeros albinos.

-esta bien. - hablo sandaime mirando hacia al frente y colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda. -equipo Minato, equipo Jun, ustedes seis tendrán la misión de rescatar a Kakashi y a Shiori y traerlos de vuelta a konoha. - los dos equipos asintieron y salieron de la oficina de inmediato.

-hokage-sama, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el AMBU completamente confundido. Luego de intentar detener al perro y a los niños que querían entra a la fuerza a la oficina del hokage, no sabía qué demonios sucedía.

-Itaku, necesito que un equipo de AMBU's vayan como refuerzos.

El AMBU asintió y el hokage comenzó a apresurarse en informarle la situación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes de que Shiori pudiera atacar a su madre, una neblina comenzó a rodear todo el lugar. Shiori miro hacia al frente donde se suponía Kakashi y su madre debían estar pero ya no podía ver nada. De pronto todo se había vuelto silencioso, no se escuchaba sonido alguno , hasta que escucho el golpe de dos kunais chocar.

No podía ver nada, Kakashi seguramente estaba igual que ella. Tenía que apresurarse antes de que el peli plata resultara herido. ¿Qué podía hacer?, se preguntó al momento en que un recuerdo atravesó por su cabeza y el rostro de Pakkun atravesó.

_"Puedo oler el olor de Kakashi a muchos metros de distancia_", había dicho el can un día que la ayudaba en su entrenamiento. _"soy un experto en encontrarlo. No se puede ocultar de mi"_

Pakkun no estaba aquí y el único que podía ayudarlo era Miyako, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el lobo al ver a Hanako frente a frente?, se preguntó pero tenía que arriesgarse, se respondía rápidamente mientras pasaba su dedo por la herida de su mejilla.

\- ¡Kushijose no Jutsu! - grito luego de hacer las señales de mano, rápido una silueta enorme apareció a su lado junto a un gruñido conocido para Shiori.

\- ¿Qué esta.../?

Pero antes que Miyako lograra decir algo, se escuchó un quejido del peli plata y Shiori giro su rostro a esa dirección.

-ese olor. - gruño el lobo. -Hanako.

\- ¡Miyako, llévame hasta Kakashi! - grito la albina mirando a los ojos del lobo, Miyako abrió la boca para decir ahora pero fue detenido por el grito de Shiori. - ¡ahora!

El lobo gruño pero rápidamente busco el olor del peli plata, encontrandolo con facilidad justo en el momento que una sombra se colocaba detrás de la albina.

-Jutsu secreto, mil agujas mortales. - susurro Shiori haciendo rápidamente las señales de mano y formando cientos de agujas de agua que aparecieron entre ella y la sombra que estaba a su espalda, las cuales salieron lanzadas con certeza.

-Miyako, toma a Kakashi y llévalo a un lugar seguro. - gruño la albina escuchando unos quejido de su madre. Al parecer la había lastimado con aquellas agujas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, niña? - gruño el lobo mientras Shiori levantaba con dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente del peli plata e intentaba subirlo a la espalda del lobo. - tu no podrás sola con ella.

\- ¡hazlo! ¡Esto no tiene que ver con ninguno de los dos! - grito para luego saltar a otras de las ramas y perderse entre la neblina.

-maldita sea. - gruño Miyako sintiendo como el chico que estaba en su espalda se removía.

-Shiori. - dijo Kakashi tocándose la herida que Hanako le había hecho con la katana en su brazo derecho.

Shiori corrió escuchando los pasos de su madre, mientras que la neblina que había a su alrededor se disipaba lentamente.

Cuando logro ver la cabellera de la peli negra, acelero su paso a pesar del dolor punzante en su abdomen. Necesitaba que la revisaran y trataran sus heridas pero ahora no era el momento.

\- ¡no vas a escapar! - grito Shiori sacando unos de sus kunais y saltando sobre otra rama para caer sobre la mujer, pero un shuriken apareció volando a su dirección y Shiori lo golpeo con su cuchilla, al ver eso Hanako salto rápidamente a otro lugar para esquivar el ataque de su hija.

-ahora si no podrás hacer nada, Shiori. - dijo la mujer a la vez que otros cinco AMBU's aparecían arriba de ambas, parados en unas ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Shiori trago saliva y brinco a unas de las ramas de atrás para poder mirar a los hombres que habían llegado. Estaba en problemas.

Hanako la miro con odio y después de quitar la última aguja que tenía incrustada en su hombro derecho, la arrojo con fuerza a la albina que la esquivo con facilidad pero causándole un pinchazo de dolor en las costillas.

Rápidamente los enmascarado saltaron de su lugar y Shiori no tuvo tiempo para quejarse del dolor en sus costillas, pronto Shiori se vio en vuelta en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo con los cinco AMBU's de kirigakure. Intentaba soportar lo más que podía pero sus heridas en sus brazos, piernas y sus costillas se lo impedían.

-Suiton Taihōdan (Elemento Agua: Cañón de Agua) - grito uno de los enmascarados golpeando de pleno a la albina que salió disparada con fuerza por ese cañón de agua y golpeándose en uno de los árboles.

Por la boca de la albina salió una cantidad de sangre mientras tosía y tocaba su abdomen. Hanako hiso una señal a los enmascarados para que se detuvieran y con tranquilidad se acercó a la niña. Sabía que Shiori ya no podría moverse que ya no podría luchar más, por fin había logrado detenerla y ahora solo faltaba llevarse con ella.

-te borrare todos tus recuerdos de esta tonta aldea y todos tus estúpidos amiguitos. - decía la peli negra extendiendo su mano mientras caminaba paso a paso hacia la albina que ahora estaba aterrada viendo a su madre acercarse cada vez más a ella.

\- ¡aléjate! - grito Shiori intentando ponerse de pie pero otra punzada de dolor la detuvo. - ¡no te acerques! - volvió a gritar intentado hacerse más hacia atrás viendo los ojos de su madre clavados en los de ella.

-sello borrador de memoria. -susurro la mujer a tan solo un paso de Shiori.

\- ¡ALEJATE! - grito Shiori siendo lo último que la albina logro escuchar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi vendo su brazo lo más rápido que podía y una vez que se pudo incorporar sin dificultad, Miyako y el siguieron el rastro de Shiori junto con los sonidos de batalla que comenzaba a escucharse de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo es que esa mujer llego aquí? - gruño el lobo para sí mismo. Kakashi solo lo miro de reojo.

\- ¿Por qué esa mujer intenta atacar a su propia hija? - le pregunto con curiosidad el peli plata.

-ahora no es momento de charlas, encontremos a Shiori antes de que algo malo le pase. - ordeno Miyako y Kakashi solo pudo asentir siguiendo al lobo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Kakashi segundos después al ver unos enormes picos de hielo rodear el lugar, parecían lanzas enormes que se cruzaban entre sí como si fuera una barrera para que nadie lograra entrar. -seguramente es un Jutsu de Shiori. - dijo el peli plata apresurándose más y entrando por un hueco que había entre las barras de hielo.

Alrededor todo estaba congelado, el hielo solo le dificultaba el camino a Kakashi y a la invocación que seguía buscando el rastro de la albina.

\- ¡ahí, adelante! - gruño el lobo al ver el cuerpo de Shiori hecho bola a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Kakashi se acercó con rapidez y observo como una pequeña pared de hielo la rodeaba. Se inclinó intentando sacarla del hielo y vio como toda su ropa estaba teñida de rojo, lo que alarmó al peli plata que ahora comenzaba a sacarla con mayor esfuerzo.

-Hanako. - gruño el lobo deteniéndose frente a una enorme pico de hielo donde el pecho de la mujer había sido atravesada por la lanza de hielo. Kakashi miro a dirección del lobo y vio la misma escena, viendo también a otros AMBU's en la misma situación que la madre de Shiori.

-Miyako-san, tenemos que llevar a Shiori de vuelta a la aldea.

Miyako rápidamente volteo para ver al chiquillo y se sorprendió al ver como el peli plata se colocaba a la albina en su espalda para cargarla.

-oi, oi, tú también estas lastimado, déjame llevarla.

-estoy bien. - le respondió el peli plata acomodando a la albina de una forma en que no le molestara a su brazo herido. - Shiori fue la que más heridas recibió.

Con eso el peli plata comenzó a caminar de nuevo seguido por el lobo que caminaba detrás mientras miraba el estado en que Shiori había quedado.

Durante el camino, Kakashi comenzó a sentir como la albina comenzaba a moverse y como soltaba quejidos de dolor, entonces escucho la voz de su excompañera.

\- ¿Kakashi? - susurro la albina.

-ya despertaste. - le dijo siguiendo con la marcha.

-Miyako. - susurro Shiori al ver al lobo caminar al lado de su compañero. El lobo giro el rostro y vio los ojos violetas de la peli blanca.

-niña. - fue lo único que pudo decir el lobo al verla despertar. La verdad era que estaba aliviado de verla abrir los ojos, no le había gustado nada verla en ese estado y se prometió él mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara de nuevo a la hija de Gentoka.

-Minato-sensei y los demás posiblemente estén por llegar. - anuncio el peli plata luego de quedar en silencio por un rato. La albina solo apretó su agarre en el cuello de Kakashi y este solo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-gracias. - le susurro la peli blanca, sorprendiendo al pequeño Hatake que no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco.

-hmm.

Shiori sonrió al ver la oreja de su amigo ponerse roja y después solo coloco su cabeza en el hombro del peli plata y cerro sus ojos.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Kakashi y Miyako caminaban a paso lento de regreso a la aldea. Shiori estaba adolorida por todo su cuerpo y no podía descansar sintiendo el dolor punzante en sus costillas.

-Kakashi... - hablo la albina mirando el ojo del peli plata.

\- ¿hmmm?

-estoy aburrida. - le dijo, el peli plata solo suspiro sin saber que decir. -juguemos algo.

\- ¿jugar? - pregunto extrañado el peli plata al escuchar lo que pedía su compañera.

-sí, hay un juego que vi hace unos días. Trata de adivinar en que estoy pensando. - dijo Shiori con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que el peli plata no logro ver.

-hmmm...

-Es silencioso, pequeño... - comenzó la peli blanca mirando de reojo al peli plata mientras este suspiraba y comenzaba a buscar alrededor de los árboles.

-cabeza puntiaguda... gris... - siguió diciendo la albina. Kakashi miro extrañado alrededor tratando de encontrar aquello pero lo único que había alrededor eran árboles. Su mirada cayo en el lobo que estaba a su lado pero entonces Shiori agrego: -no tiene nariz ni boca...

\- ¿yo? - pregunto el peli plata al escuchar eso último. Shiori solo sonrió sin darle alguna respuesta mientras se abraza a su cuello y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Por su lado Miyako solo rodo los ojos y se adelantó unos pasos para detenerse al percibir el olor del ninja rubio a unos metros y otros más que estaban un poco más lejos.

-aquí viene el bobo. - gruño al ver entre las ramas de los arboles a Minato.

\- ¡Shiori! ¡Kakashi! - grito Minato al ver a los dos albinos juntos y a Miyako a su lado. Rápidamente salto del árbol hasta pararse al lado de Kakashi que lucía bastante cansado. Miro sobre su espalda a Shiori que lucía aun peor que el peli plata y un fuerte dolor en el pecho se hiso presente en él. La ropa de Shiori estaba completamente teñida de rojo.

-Minato-sensei. - dijo el peli plata seguidamente la albina levanto con dificultad su rostro para chocar con los ojos azules del rubio.

-Minato-niisan. - se escuchó decir a Shiori en voz baja mientras Minato veía como los ojos violetas comenzaban a soltar algunas lágrimas.

Minato suspiro sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al ver que por lo menos ninguno de los dos les había ocurrido nada mas grave.

-muy bien Kakashi, yo cargare a Shiori. Tú también estas agotado. - dijo el rubio quitando con mucho cuidado a la peli blanca de la espalda de Kakashi. Entonces Minato miro al lobo del otro lado y le sonrio angelicalmente.

"_esto no es bueno", _pensó Miyako recordando por un momento el rostro de Gentoka en el rubio.

-Miyako-san, ¿podria llevar a Kakashi en su espalda? - pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa. El hiso mueca de disgusto, luego miro al peli plata.

-pero sera la única vez. - les dijo a ambos.

Kakashi no se quejo ya que sabia que Minato no lo dejaria andar solo.

-Gracias Miyako-san. - le agradeció el rubio comenzando a caminar por el camino de regreso a la aldea mientras Shiori ahora en la espalda de Minato, volvia a cerrar sus ojos sin poder ver como su equipo y el equipo de Kakashi se acercaban a ellos; haciendo mucha bulla al llegar y molestando el descanzo del peli plata. Inmediatamente Kakashi y Obito comenzaron una guerra de palabras, Rin y Tokuma seguian con tranquilidad a sus senseis y Younha reia de la pelea de los chicos. Todo eso mientras Shiori quedaba dormida en el camino.

-Pronto llegaremos a casa Shiori. - le susurro Minato girando su cabeza para poder verla.

**Continuara . . .**


	13. Pensando en bebés - Minato y Kushina

Pensando en bebés. [Minato y Kushina]

**Un pequeño capítulo dedicado a esta linda pareja que es de mis favoritas. Espero que les guste ^^**

Minato y Kushina caminaban por las calles de una tranquila Konoha yendo directo al hospital para visitar a Shiori que aun seguía inconsciente después de la pelea que había tenido con su madre y los ninjas de la niebla. Ella y Kakashi habían logrado salir a salvo de todo y ahora ambos descansaban tranquilamente en el hospital.

Kushina se había alarmado al saber que Shiori se había ido de la aldea por la noche, Minato inmediatamente pensó que había sido mala idea haberle contado pero sabía que si no se lo decía él tendría problemas con la Kunoichi mas adelante.

En fin...

Kushina caminaba al lado de Minato que caminaba en silencio mirando a lo lejos el hospital. Kushina miro al lado por donde ambos caminaban en donde había un pequeño parque donde había dos niños pequeños columpiándose mientras reían felices. Al ver eso, la kunoichi se detuvo y se quedó mirando a uno de ellos. Un pequeño niño rubio que le recordó un poco al ninja que iba a su lado.

-¡Mira, Minato!- Grito la kunoichi señalando a los niños que seguían columpiándose.

Minato que no se había dado cuenta que se había separado de Kushina, volteo rápidamente para ver lo que la peli roja señalaba.

-ah...- dijo este viendo solo un árbol en el lugar. El árbol tapaba lo que Kushina quería mostrarle y solo la miro algo confundido.

-Son tan lindos, dattebane.- dijo la peli roja.- ¿Qué te parece si...? Ya sabes... si tú y yo...- comenzó a decir nerviosa mientras sonreía al rubio.

-¿sí?- pregunto el rubio al no poder comprenderla aun.

-ya sabes...- siguió diciendo la kunoichi ahora colocando sus manos sobre su espalda y moviendo sus pies sobre la tierra en forma nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que plantemos un árbol?- le pregunto a su novia completamente confundido al verla en ese estado y sin poder comprender los balbuceos que decía.

-¡No, Bakka!- grito furiosa levantando su mano en forma de puño.- ¡Un bebé, dattebane!

Minato abrió los ojos como plato y un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al igual que el de la kunoichi.

-Ah...ahora entiendo.- dijo el rubio comenzando a causarle gracia todo aquello. Minato camino hacia la peli roja y después miro a donde se suponía debía ver. -es verdad, son lindos.- dijo para guardar silencio sin despegar la vista de aquellos niños. Kushina comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y muy avergonzada. Quizás había acelerado las cosas, pensaba ella mirando el suelo hasta que sintió unas manos que se colocaban en sus hombros y levanto el rostro para ver a Minato que ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja.- tienes razón.- le dijo.- ¡pero nuestro bebé será más lindo que todos los demás!

Kushina sonrió al rubio de regreso al escucharlo decir aquello y se lanzó en sus brazos chillando de la emoción.

Así, minutos después los dos retomaron el camino hacia el hospital mientras cada uno se imaginaba el rostro de su primer bebé. Minato que imaginaba a la criatura con cabellos rojos y Kushina que lo imaginaba con cabello rubio.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, es un capitulo muy cortito sobre Kushina y Minato. Amo a esta pareja y quería poner algo pequeño donde solo ellos aparecieran y aquí hubo oportunidad.**

**Lamento los errores ortográficos, acabo de escribirlo en mi teléfono, estaba inspirada y tenía que aprovechar xD**

**Creo que comenzare a escribir algunos capítulos cortos centrándome solamente en una pareja ^^**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :B**


	14. El rostro de Kakashi

-Namikaze Shiori. - susurro la peli blanca al abrir sus ojos y leer lo que decía la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca. - ¿Namikaze? - pregunto extrañada, sintiendo familiar aquel nombre.

\- ¡ya despertaste! - grito con alegría el rubio levantándose del sofá donde se había quedado a dormir. -Ohayo, Shiori-chan. ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto al llegar a su lado. Shiori miro a Minato y después a su alrededor sin poder recordar cómo o cuando habían llegado al hospital de konoha.

-Minato-niichan, ¿Cuándo...?

-bueno... luego de encontrarlos a los dos, los trajimos al hospital. - dijo Minato mirando el techo para hacer memoria. -tenían varios golpes y heridas. Cuando llegamos al hospital la mujer que nos atendió no nos dejaba entrar contigo al hospital y tuve que decirles que eras mi hermana para que te dejaran entrar. - dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la peli blanca que se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. - la mujer quería que fuera por un permiso nuevo con el hokage para que pudieras entrar pero como no había tiempo tuve que inventarle eso, además de que Miyako-san traía en su espalda a Kakashi y los animales no pueden entrar aquí... aunque eso se resolvió rápido cuando Jun cargo a Kakashi. - decía Minato perdido en sus recuerdos. -oh si, ahora mismo Kakashi está descansando en otra habitación, seguramente Kushina fue a llevarle algo que pueda comer, más tarde vendrá a verte Shiori-chan.

A la mención de la kunoichi, Shiori bajo el rastro comenzando a sentir miedo de verla.

-yo... lo siento. - dijo Shiori mientras Minato la miraba esperando a que siguiera hablando. - Salí de la aldea sin pensar en los problemas que les causarían a ustedes. Los metí en problemas de nuevo, yo no quería eso... solo... quería... que ustedes no sufrieran por mi culpa. No quería que ustedes se vieran en vueltos en mis problemas. - susurro al final sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Shiori-chan. - suspiro Minato colocándose su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. - tu eres nuestra familia. - dijo haciendo que la albina levantara el rostro para mirarlo. - la familia se preocupa por la familia, siempre es así y a si será siempre y aun aunque trates de no preocuparnos eso es algo inevitable, la familia se preocupa por todo, es por eso que siempre estaremos cuidando de ti aun cuando te llegue a molestar en algún momento. - sonrió al final despeinando levemente el cabello de la peli blanca.

-familia. - susurro Shiori gravando las palabras del rubio en su mente.

Minato sonrió de nuevo viendo a la niña pensativa.

-me alegra que estés mejor. -dijo recordando dos días antes cuando la trajo al hospital. - lucias realmente mal, estuve preocupado. Kakashi también estaba bastante golpeado, si hubiéramos llegado antes con ustedes quizás ustedes no hubieran salido tan lastimados. - decía Minato comenzando a sentirse culpable de nuevo. Ver a Shiori y Kakashi en ese estado lo habían hecho sentirse completamente culpable y con una horrible impotencia al no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos. -pero bueno, eso ya paso. - agrego rápidamente volviendo a su actitud casi infantil. - me alegra que no haya pasado nada mas grave.

\- ¡¿nada más grave?! - de pronto se escuchó un grito del otro lado de la puerta y Minato y Shiori sintieron un estremecimiento recorrer sus espalda al ver como la puerta de su cuarto se abría de un solo golpe y entraba una peli roja con nueve mechones de cabello rojo levantados y una mirada en su rostro que aterraba a cualquiera que la viera en ese momento.

-Ku-Kushina, que alegría verte. - saludo el rubio al ver entrar a la kunoichi hecha una fiera.

Shiori quedó muda al verla, estaba asustada y solo pudo sonreír con una sonrisa temblorosa al igual que él rubio.

\- ¡costillas rotas, brazo roto, cientos de golpes y heridas por todo su cuerpo y aun dices que no fue nada grave-dattebane! - grito la kunoichi levantando su brazo a ambos, lista para golpearlos.

-yo no dije eso. - dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo tratando de tranquilizar el asunto. -solo dije que me alegraba que no hubiera pasado nada más grave. - pero Kushina no le hiso caso y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

-como no puedo golpear a Shiori. - le dijo la kunoichi viendo como el rubio se tomaba el estómago por el golpe y sonreía de lado. - ¡pero tú no te quedaras sin castigo-dattebane! - le grito señalando a Shiori y ella solo asintió rápidamente para luego ser estrechada entre los brazos de la peli roja que ahora lucia completamente tranquila. -bakka. - se escuchó decir con la voz entre cortada. -no vuelvas a irte así, dattebane. - seguía hablando la kunoichi en el hombro de Shiori que ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. -Si lo haces...- Shiori comenzó a sentir como la peli roja volvía a su modo aterrador. - ¡yo misma te golpeare, dattebane! ¡No tendré piedad, Shiori!

Minato que ahora solo miraba en silencio a las dos mujeres, sonrió con ternura al ver como Kushina comenzaba a llorar junto con la albina que ahora se aferraba a los brazos de la peli roja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otras de las habitaciones de hospital se encontraba un peli plata recostado en su cama luego de haber tenido como visita a la novia de su sensei que insistió como siempre que comiera frente a ella. Como le molestaba eso, pero debía admitir que era divertido pelear con ella cuando insistía todo el tiempo sobre el mismo tema.

El peli plata miro la ventana que la kunoichi había dejado abierta para que pudiera entrar más aire y lo único que pudo ver fueron las nubes que movían con lentitud.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí? - pregunto molesto para luego mirar su brazo vendado y parte de su cabeza de la misma forma. -Shiori. - gruño Kakashi recordando a la culpable de todo el problema.

Si él estaba vendado de esa forma, entonces ella estaría peor, pensó recordando los golpes que su compañera había sufrido.

Kakashi quería irse ya, quería entrenar su técnica secreta y comenzar con las misiones en su equipo pero parecía que por ahora nada de eso podría ser posible.

Antes de poder seguir quejándose, escucho a alguien en el pasillo y vio como la puerta comenzaba abrirse.

No quería que lo molestaran ahora y si era Obito, no tenía tiempo para escucharlo decir sus tonterías. Rápidamente cerró sus ojos y fingió dormir.

Escucho los pasos acercarse junto con algo más, algo que sonaba como un bastón.

"_¿un bastón?"_, se preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

Shiori que caminaba con dificultad con una sola muleta, miro como el peli plata "dormía". Estiro su mano hacia el rostro del chico y golpeo su nariz logrando que su compañero abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¡hey! - se quejó el peli plata tocando parte de su máscara en el lugar donde Shiori le había golpeado.

-sabía que no dormías. - le dijo la albina tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

Kakashi rápidamente miro a su compañera de arriba abajo notando como ella estaba aún peor que él, justo como lo había pensado antes. Shiori también tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo y cabeza, traía un yeso en su pierna izquierda y caminaba con una muleta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el peli plata mientras Shiori se acomodaba en la silla que estaba a su lado, rápido desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y espero a que la albina contestara.

-estoy aburrida. - dijo Shiori una vez que logro sentarse. -y Kushina-neechan me dijo que viniera a verte.

-ya te puedes ir. - le dijo rápidamente volteando a verla y llevándose una fea mirada de Shiori.

-no me voy a mover de esta silla. - le respondió. - apenas si pude sentarme. - dijo avergonzando luego de haber dicho eso.

-no es mi culpa que hayas querido huir de konoha. - le gruño en respuesta el peli plata enfadando a la albina.

\- ¡no quise huir! Solo quería detener a mi madre, no quería que Minato o Kushina o el hokage tuvieran más problemas por mi culpa. Quería encargarme yo misma de ella y...

-un shinobi nunca debe demostrar sus emociones. - le interrumpió el peli plata como si estuviera leyendo aquello de alguna hoja de papel. -las emociones solo impiden realizar con éxito las misiones.

Shiori lo miro fijamente a los ojos recordando las clases de la academia. Aquellos días eran cuando todo mundo comenzaba hablar sobre la misión fallida del padre de Kakashi y de cómo Sakumo-dono había muerto. Shiori había entendido como habían pasado las cosas con el padre de su compañero y también entendió por que aquellas reacciones de su Kakashi en aquellos días y del porque aquel cambio que había tomado.

-esa no era una misión. - susurro Shiori sintiéndose un poco mal por el peli plata.

-lo era para mí. - gruño desviando la mirada, confundiendo a la peli blanca.

-tu no entiendes. - le dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero no podía sin su muleta. - ¡¿que podrías saber tu sobre mí?! - le pregunto molesta sorprendiendo al peli plata que la miro de nuevo. - estuviste con tu padre, lo conociste, fuiste importante para el... en cambio yo, nunca fue importante para mi madre, quiso enviarme a otra aldea para que muriera en ese lugar solo para el beneficio de mi aldea, me dejaron abandonada, sin recuerdos... Mi padre murió intentando protegerme al igual que mi hermano, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí, Kakashi?... tú dices que no debo demostrar mis emociones en una misión pero eso no era una misión.

\- ¿y logrando preocupar a los demás resolverás tus problemas? - le gruño Kakashi sintiendo una extraña pesadez en su pecho. -tu tampoco me conoces a mí, no hables como si ya me conocieras. - espeto con fastidio, apretando los puños sobre la sabana. -solo preocupaste a Minato-sensei y a los demás. - susurro de nuevo el peli plata con la mirada baja. -solo pensante en ti, te importo más la misión que cualquier otra cosa...

Shiori lo miro en silencio escuchándolo hablar. Sabía que de alguna forma Kakashi ya no hablaba sobre ella, era algo más, a alguien más... y podía hacerse una idea.

-Kakashi...- susurro Shiori lamentándose por su compañero que inmediatamente se calló y desvió la mirada a otra parte de la habitación.

¿Por qué Kakashi no hablaba sobre su dolor por la perdida de Sakumo? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad le molestaba?

El silencio incomodo los envolvió y Shiori comenzó a levantarse de la silla, tomando su muleta para apoyarse. Kakashi vio de reojo como su compañera comenzaba a ponerse de pie y la miro en silencio, no espero que después cuando Shiori logro ponerse de pie, la peli plata se inclinara y lo abrazara.

\- ¿Qué...?- pero no logro terminar su pregunta porque sintió como la extraña pesadez en su pecho desaparecía. Shiori sintió como el peli plata se tranquilizaba y decidió terminar el abrazo una vez de haber logrado con éxito su cometido.

-Auch. - se quejó sintiendo un apretón de dolor en sus costillas. - creo que debo irme, me toca mi medicamento.

Kakashi asintió y desvió su mirada.

Luego de eso, ninguno hablo y Shiori salió de la habitación sintiéndose avergonzada luego de darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

Kakashi suspiro con tranquilidad y volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando al techo, para luego gruñir pensando en lo problemática que era su compañera y luego sacar un libro por debajo de la almohada y comenzar a leerlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días continuaron pasando en la aldea de konoha.

Shiori y Kakashi seguían en el hospital recibiendo visita de todos sus ex compañeros de academia. Shiori se disculpó con todos ellos luego de aquel día que había hablado con Kakashi, había tenido razón y solo había pensado en ella al final. Minato y Kushina se mantuvieron al cuidado de ambos mientras ellos seguían rehabilitándose. Por su lado el peli plata se mantenía como siempre, apartado de todos sus compañeros y esperando con ansias el día de salir del hospital para comenzar con las actividades en equipo, Shiori también estaba ansiosa y cuando el día de darlos de alta llego, ambos albinos fueron sorprendidos por cada uno de su equipo viniendo de visita para llevárselos con ellos.

\- ¡Jun-sensei! - grito Shiori con sorpresa al ver a su maestro entrar a la habitacion seguido de Younha y Tokuma.

-hey, Shioki. - saludo Jun ganándose una fea mirada de su alumna, pero ella en lugar de responderle de vuelta, como normalmente lo haria, se quedó mirándolo. -lamento no haber venido antes, estuve una misión y hoy regrese. Tokuma me dijo que hoy te daban de alta y por eso venido a llevarte a... hmmm, ¿Por qué me miras así? - pregunto al ver como Shiori no apartaba su mirada de su rostro.

Tokuma y Younha se miraron suponiendo lo que le ocurría a su compañera y sonrieron.

-Es extraño...- dijo la peli blanca sin poder saber que era lo raro en su sensei. -hay algo diferente en usted pero... ¿Qué?

\- ¡ah! - grito Jun con una sonrisa. - me quite la barba y luzco tan joven como ustedes.

\- ¡jajaja! Jun-sensei siempre tan gracioso. - dijo la castaña que se burlaba mientras que el Hyuga disimulaba una sonrisa.

-se ve bien. - dijo Shiori con amabilidad y Jun sonrió de oreja a oreja revolviendo el cabello de la peli blanca con cariño, escucho la queja de su alumna pero no hiso caso y continuaron conversando mientras salían del hospital, chocando con Minato y su equipo que estaban en los pasillos.

Así ambos grupos salieron al hospital...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La siguiente mañana, Shiori despertó temprano sintiendo sus energías renovadas. Todas sus heridas habían sanado y una vez de alistarse para salir, cruzo la puerta de su casa y camino por las calles tranquilas de konoha.

Su sensei le había dado el día libre a todo su equipo, Younha había saltado de alegría diciendo que ayudaría a su abuela en la tienda y Tokuma entrenaría con su tío en la casa Hyuga. Shiori no tenía nada que hacer, aunque había insistido que podía comenzar de inmediato, Jun no lo había permitido y sus dos compañeros no le ayudaron mucho.

Kushina había tenido misión y se había ayer por la noche un tanto molesta luego de tener que ir nuevamente con Sora y Hiro. Minato al parecer había ido a ver al hokage, Shiori había hablado antes con sandaime y él le había contado lo ocurrido con su madre.

No recordaba cómo es que había logrado detener a Hanako, solo podía ver pequeños fragmentos donde su madre se acercaba con la mano hacia ella y susurraba unas palabras. Sentía la sensación que había sentido en aquel momento y todo su cuerpo se tensaba. No quería volver a sentirse así de nuevo.

Por fin se había librado de su madre, por fin podía estar tranquila en konoha... aunque aún le preocupaba lo que pudieran decir las dos personas del consejo.

::::

Los dos albinos caminaban por la calle sin ningún lugar a que ir.

Kakashi miro alrededor al igual que Shiori comenzando a notar como había más gente alrededor. Hombres entrando a algún puesto a comer, mujeres yendo a comprar frutas y verduras, niños que corrían a su alrededor.

Ambos veían las mismas cosas en sus diferentes caminos.

Shiori miro frente a ella a un hombre cargando a su hija sobre sus hombros y un dolor punzante se sintió en su pecho, rápidamente desvió la mirada lejos y continúo caminando viendo otras escenas parecidas a su alrededor.

Últimamente se sentía sola, a pesar de tener a Minato y a Kushina a su alrededor. Si ellos no estuvieran con ella ahora, no podía imaginarse como seria ella estando sola. Hubiera muerto en aquel lugar si Minato no la hubiera rescatado y traído a konoha.

Mientras tanto, el peli plata miraba las mismas escenas que Shiori veía. Familias. Un hombre cargando a su hijo recién nacido, con su mujer al lado que tomaba la mano de otra niña de algunos 4 años. Kakashi miro de mala gana a esas personas y después desvió la mirada con tristeza.

Se sentía solo, luego de aquella platica con la albina... todo aquello que había querido mantener encerrado en su interior, habían salido a flote y de nuevo lo atormentaba.

_Las emociones no sirven de nada,_ se repetía el peli plata con la mirada baja. _Los sentimientos son una pérdida de tiempo,solo hacen débil a las personas. Destruyen el alma y destruyen la mente_, seguía pensando y recordando aquel día donde había encontrado a su padre en medio de la sala ya muerto.

Su padre había sido débil, el no quería ser como él por eso guardaría sus emociones para sí mismo y no las demostraría a nadie más.

Minato que había salido de la oficina del hokage camino por las calles pensando en ir a dirección de la casa de Shiori y después ir con su alumno Kakashi para saber cómo seguían. Aun seguía preocupado por ello aun a pesar de saber que ya estaba completamente bien. Su preocupación iba más haya que solo eso, el rubio se preocupaba que la soledad en los corazones de ambos se volviera cada vez más grande, oscureciendolos como la noche. Jiraiya sensei le había hablado sobre eso, de cómo los corazones de las personas se perdían al estar abandonados, sin ninguna ilusión por la cual vivir. Eso le preocupaba de sobre manera y no quería que algo así les ocurriera a ellos.

Shiori por otro lado, seguía caminando por las calles de konoha rodeada de escena que ahora mismo le desagradaban. No querer ver a esas personas "felices" cuando ella no lo era. Desviaba la mirada lejos de cada persona que veía que no noto como un chico peli plata caminaba delante de ella con la mirada en el suelo y sin prestar atención al igual que ella.

Minato que había aparecido en la misma calle y en el momento exacto para ver como los dos peli platas chocaban de frente, miro con atención como los dos parecían haberse sorprendido por el choque.

-Kakashi.

-Shiori.

Dijeron ambos con sorpresa para luego desviar la mirada lejos de la mirada de cada uno.

Minato sonrió al ver aquello y una idea cruzo por su mente.

-justo a las personas que buscaba. - se escuchó de pronto una voz al lado de ambos chicos y rápidamente ambos voltearon a ver como Minato caminaba hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Minato-sensei. - dijo el peli plata un poco más alegre al ver al rubio llegar.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? - pregunto haciendo que ambos albinos se miraran entre sí con desconfianza. -vamos, yo pagare todo el día de hoy, ¿les parece?

Aun sin poder negarse, Minato los llevo a un puesto cercano donde pidió los platillos que sabía que más les gustaban a ellos. Ambos chicos miraron la comida que había frente a ellos y unos extraños sonidos se escucharon alrededor.

-jajaja. - rio el rubio al ver los rostros sonrojados de Kakashi y Shiori. - venga, comamos de una vez.

Shiori tomo sus palillos mirando uno de los rollos del sushi mientras que Minato comenzaba con un plato de sopa miso con la cual casi se ahoga al ver como el peli plata bajaba su máscara con naturalidad y comenzaba con un pedazo de caballa hervida.

Shiori al igual que el rubio casi se ahoga con un pedazo de camarón luego de ver "aquello" por lo que Minato tosía como loco.

\- ¿Qué? - gruño el peli plata al sentir la mirada de ambos.

Rápidamente el rubio negó con la cabeza tratando de no hacerlo sentir más incómodo mientras regresaba con su sopa, Shiori por su parte miro el rostro de su compañero.

Era extraño, aun recordaba aquella vez que comió en compañía del padre del peli plata, el mismo se había negado a comer frente a ella.

Y ahora había bajado su mascara para comer frente a ella con suma tranquilidad. extraño.

-eres normal, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? - dijo regresando a comer otro rollo de sushi.

\- ¡pero que deliciosa esta la sopa miso! - grito con falsa alegría el rubio tratando de hacer olvidar el comentario de Shiori; Kakashi se encogió de hombros sin comprender mientras seguía comiendo ahora con más rapidez para terminar en unos cuantos minutos y volver a ponerse su máscara cubriendo su cara.

Luego de haber visto/conocido el rostro de Kakashi, Minato y Shiori continuaron con el postre disfrutando de un plato de dangos del cual el peli plata rechazo.

-ustedes se parecen un poco. - dijo el rubio al ver como ambos albinos discutían sobre algunas técnicas para hacer con sus invocaciones. Shiori miro de mala gana al rubio, frunciendo su ceño al igual que Kakashi que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho para después darse una mirada asesina entre ellos. -jajaja, la primera vez que se vieron también fue así. - dijo animado sin darle importancia a las reacciones de los dos chicos. -estoy seguro que con el tiempo se volverán grandes amigos, incluso podía llegar a ser como Kushina y yo.

Al decir eso ambos dieron un respingo y negaron con rapidez.

\- ¡nunca! - gruño Shiori mientras Kakashi decía un claro "¡eso, no!".

Minato sonrió al verlos colorados y mordió su dango.

-bueno, Kushina es la única que sabe todo sobre mi, cuando confías en alguien y le cuentas todo de ti, con el tiempo, esa persona se vuelve muy importante, la persona más importante en tu vida. - dijo Minato terminando de comer su dango y mirando a ambos chicos que extrañamente se había quedado callados mirando la mesa. - ¿dije algo malo? - pregunto el rubio al ver como ninguno de los dos peleaba con él o se quejaba.

Al ver que ninguno respondió y que solo desviaban la mirada avergonzada, sonrió.

"_El tiempo se encargara de unir a estos dos_", pensó Minato con alegría, _"estoy seguro de eso"_

**Continuara...**

**hola, por fin termine el capitulo.**

**La intension que tengo con esta historia es comenzar a mostrar el crecimiento de cada uno de los personajes así mismo demostrar como va creciendo el lazo entre los personajes con el paso del tiempo... ver las situaciones que los lleva a momentos tristes y dolorosos, momentos felicices y tiernos, etc... no sera algo asi como que de la noche a la mañana todos seran fuertes y Shiori se vuelva invencible pudiendo con todo y Kakashi se vuelva amable y tierno y... nop... xD **

**La historia va de poco a poco y seguire con la cronología de Naruto, en este caso en los años antes del kyuubi... y si se puede continuar con una segunda parte de Kori no hana en los años ya donde estan el equipo 7 peeeeero, para eso aun falta mucho... mejor me callo xD**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos.**


	15. Momentos de equipos

Capitulo XIII. Momentos de equipos.

Los días pasaron en la aldea de konoha luego de aquel día libre que ambos equipos habían tenido, los dos grupos habían regresado a sus actividades normales teniendo al fin su primera actividad donde cada uno mostraría sus capacidades como equipo. Jun a diferencia de Minato no utilizo dos cascabeles para su actividad, él había pedido llevar, nuevamente, algunos objetos personales, aquellos que tuvieran algún valor especial para ellos.

"_se motivaran más al creerlos perdidos", _pensó Jun luego de ver cada objeto que sus alumnos habían llevado aquel día y la cara de espanto luego de explicarles lo que tenían que hacer para recuperarlos y poder ser un equipo oficial.

Younha había llevado un viejo álbum de fotos que su abuela le había dado, dentro de ese álbum había varias fotos de sus padres y otros familiares.

Tokuma había llevado un anillo que había pertenecido a su padre, que al parecer siempre lo llevaba oculto en un collar que llevaba en su cuello.

Y Shiori... Shiori llevo un objeto de Kushina luego de no encontrar alguna cosa valiosa de ella. Aquello que había llevado era uno de los recetarios preferidos de la peli roja del cual sabía que si se enteraba que lo había tomado, estaría en grandes problemas... por eso luego de aquella explicación de su sensei, los tres estaban desesperados para poder recuperar sus objetos valiosos.

Aquella actividad había durado varias horas, terminándose casi al final del atardece y una vez que los dos equipos habían logrado pasar aquella primera prueba, cada quien se marchó a su casa para descansar luego de una larga lucha con su sensei.

Shiori, Younha y Tokuma habían logrado acertar algunos ataques y combinar algunos otros, algo que alegro a su sensei al ver como habían logrado entender el significado de aquella prueba.

A Jun le había sorprendido algunos ataques de sus chicos, Younha era buena en su taijutsu y junto con Tokuma le habían logrado golpear un par de veces y Shiori con su Jutsu de hielo casi recibía un gran daño. Había algunos detalles que necesitaban corregir, pero al haber sido la primera prueba Jun se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

Por otra parte, ese mismo día, Shiori había sido mandada hablar con el hokage nuevamente...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—hokage-sama. — saludo Shiori inclinándose levemente hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

—oh, no necesitas ser tan formal. — le dijo el hokage sonriendo a la niña junto con Minato y Kushina que la miraban de igual forma.

— ¿para qué me llamo? — pregunto curiosa al ver a esos dos juntos.

—bueno. — hablo el hokage obteniendo la atención de la albina que había desviado sus ojos hacia los otros adultos. —como ya habíamos hablado antes, sobre tu pequeño incidente con tu madre y aquellos AMBU de la niebla, he hablado con los consejeros y con otras personas más del comité de konoha esta mañana... — dijo con un rostro bastante serio que preocupo a la albina. — tuvimos una charla bastante seria sobre los problemas que pudieron haber ocurrido con aquellas personas, pero... luego de haber hablado durante varias horas hemos al fin tenido un acuerdo, más bien pudimos dar un gran paso. — dijo con alegría el hokage tomando la pipa que estaba sobre su escritorio y poniéndola en sus labios para luego soltar el humo.

Shiori espero a que el hokage siguiera hablando mientras el silencio en la habitación crecía.

—Shiori. — hablo el hokage poniéndose de pie frente a su escritorio y sus manos a su espalda. —Me alegra ser yo quien te anuncie esta noticia y no otros... — dijo mirando de reojo al rubio que aún seguía con esa sonrisa de bobo que tanto le molestaba al tercero. — Namikaze Shiori. — ante el nombre, Shiori dio un respingo poniéndose recta mientras Minato y Kushina reían por su reacción. Aun no se acostumbraba al apellido del rubio. —tu ahora eres un ninja oficial de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. — dijo el hokage al mismo tiempo que la mente de Shiori quedaba en blanco por la sorpresa. —felicidades.

::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora, luego de ese día, los días continuaron tranquilamente ahora con su nuevo equipo y su maestro jonin.

Cuando el día de la foto de equipo llego, se volvió un gran problema luego de esperar su turno. Lamentablemente, para la albina y para su compañera, les había tocado después del grupo de Minato. Minato había sido puntual, al ser el sensei debía poner el ejemplo, Kakashi fue el segundo en llegar de su equipo, seguido por Rin que tardo unos segundos después del peli plata... pero no había señales del Uchiha y para ese momento, Shiori y Younha ya estaban hechas unas fieras...

::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::

— ¡odio esperar tanto! — gruñía Younha con el puño en el aire.

—ya es nuestro turno, ¿porque no pasamos antes que ellos? no es nuestro problema que Obito siempre llegue tarde. — gruño Shiori con enfado, mirando hacia su sensei que sonreía un tanto nervioso al ver a sus dos estudiantes perder la paciencia.

—nunca vayas a llegar tarde, Tokuma. No quiero estar a solas con ellas así. — le susurro su sensei a su único alumno varón, este rápido asintió con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa que el jonin.

Los minutos pasaron lentos ese día y Shiori, Younha, Kakashi y hasta el mismo Minato ya se estaban molestando por la impuntualidad del Uchiha.

—vaya, a este chico le hace falta un reloj o algún mapa para que no se pierda. — dijo Jun mirando su propio reloj de mano y rascando su cabeza al ver que ya había pasado casi una hora y ni luces del Uchiha.

—no, él simplemente es un idiota. — le respondió Kakashi con sus brazos cruzados al lado de Rin y Minato.

—seguramente se perdería con todo eso, así de idiota es. — gruño Shiori acompañando a su compañero peli plata en insultar al Uchiha.

— ¡iré por el! — chillo Younha levantándose de la roca donde se había sentado justo al momento en que una cabellera negra aparecía a unos metros de ellos. Obito se disculpó con su equipo y con el equipo de Jun, recibiendo un puñetazo de Younha en la cara.

Luego de eso, el equipo Minato logro tomar su foto y una vez que ellos se habían marchado, el turno del equipo Jun siguió. Younha grito, salto y se colocó en medio de sus dos compañeros a los que tomo de sus brazos para poder pegar sus rostros juntos de un solo golpe dejándoles marcas en los cachetes. Jun sonreía al ver como entre ellos comenzaban a quejarse de cómo debía ponerse cada uno, entonces coloco sus brazos alrededor de los tres, luciendo como si fuese un abrazo y pronto el flash salió mostrando la enorme sonrisa burlona de Younha en medio de ellos, arriba de ella el rostro de su sensei con una sonrisa parecida al de ella y a los lados; en la parte derecha, Shiori que estaba pegado cachete con cachete a su compañera y una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro viendo de reojo a su compañera, su mano derecha tiesa como garra y la otra tocando la mano de su compañero que estaba del lado izquierdo con el rostro casi pegado al de Younha, sonriendo y mostrando cierta preocupación al ver la actitud de sus dos compañeras.

Ese fue el día de la primera foto grupal y ahora esa foto descansaba en la cabecera de la cama de Shiori, al lado de una foto que hace poco Kushina y Minato se habían hecho con ella fuera de la torre del hokage.

:::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::

Los días continuaron pasando después de aquel día de la foto en equipos y después de otra semana, Minato le hiso una pregunta a la peli roja. Algo que hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia o más bien, algo que apenas habían recordado y es que para esas cosas el rubio era un poco lento y algo olvidadizo.

Esa pregunta fue: "¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Shiori?"

De inmediato la peli roja se quedó muda, pensando, cambiando a una expresión de espanto al recordar que nunca le habían festejado un cumpleaños a la peli blanca.

— ¡somos horribles-dattebane! — había gritado la peli roja ese día. — ¡¿Cómo es que nunca hemos festejado ningún cumpleaños a Shiori-dattebane!?

Así, una vez después de aquel torturoso día para el rubio, donde Kushina no paraba de recriminarse a ella y a Minato sobre ese detalle importante en la vida de la albina y blablá... decidieron festejarle ese mismo día.

La tarde de ese día fue agitada para ambos adultos ya que necesitaban tener todo planeado antes de que Shiori llegara de su misión con su equipo. Minato le había pedido a Obito y a Rin ayuda para avisar a los demás compañeros de Shiori sobre el cumpleaños de la peli blanca, ellos aceptaron ayudar y rápidamente ambos salieron a buscar a todos los chicos, mientras que el peli plata ni sus luces. Nadie lo había encontrado y Minato que sabía que estaría entrenando en algún lugar, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, además de eso no tenía tiempo de ir a buscarlo y posiblemente el peli plata no ayudaría a no ser que fuera una misión que le diera especialmente a él.

Cuando la noche apareció, el equipo Jun regreso a la aldea y de inmediato los tres se despidieron para ir directo a sus casas luego de darle el informe de la misión al hokage.

En ese momento, en la casa de la albina se encontraba una cantidad de personas reunidas para la sorpresa que le tenían preparada a su compañera. Minato les decía a los jóvenes donde ocultarse para darle la sorpresa a Shiori en cuanto cruzara por la puerta, mientras que Kushina terminaba los últimos retoques del pastel de Shiori.

:::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::::::::::

Shiori caminaba a su casa esperando poder descansar luego de la misión que su sensei les había dado ese día. Necesitaba un descanso y dormir para poder seguir con su entrenamiento junto con Miyako pero al pasar por un puesto de ramen, decidió detenerse para comer algo ya que no había comido nada desde hace varias horas.

Por otra parte, Kakashi había parado su entrenamiento nuevamente cuando su invocación había desaparecido de su lado.

—Pakkun. — gruño el peli plata imaginando el lugar a donde había ido.

Kakashi caminaba por las calles tranquilas de konoha que ahora eran iluminadas por las lámparas que se habían encendido al caer la noche. Cuando el joven Hatake diviso la casa de su compañera escucho algunos gritos y voces conocidas.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — se preguntaba el peli plata apresurándose a la casa de Shiori, pero al momento en que estuvo frente a la puerta, esta se abrió sola y lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad para segundos después ver como las luces se encendían y ver a sus excompañeros de academia y a su equipo junto con Minato y Kushina salir de lo que parecían ser sus escondites y gritando un "¡sorpresa!".

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundido el peli plata al mismo tiempo que todos los demás se quedaban quietos viéndolo.

— ¡nos equivocamos! — grito Younha riéndose a todo pulmón al ver cual peli plata era.

— ¡Obito bakka! — grito Anko señalando al Uchiha que rascaba su cabeza. — ¡te equivocaste!

—creí que era Shiori. — se disculpó el Uchiha viendo como su compañero lo fulminaba por ser de nuevo confundido con la albina.

—bueno, fue solo un error. — hablo Minato intentando calmar los ánimos de los chicos que habían comenzado a discutir con Obito.

Kakashi que aún seguía en la entrada de la casa de Shiori pudo ver a su invocación que se encontraba arriba de la mesa viendo con cara seria el pastel que era para la peli blanca, y mientras todos los jóvenes seguían discutiendo con el Uchiha ninguno se dio cuenta como la albina aparecía a espaldas del peli palta y miraba sobre su hombro a todos sus compañeros reunidos en su casa.

— ¡Shiori! — grito Kushina al verla detrás de Kakashi y de inmediato todo mundo volteo a verla.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? — pregunto viendo como todos se habían quedado en silencio y Minato le sonreía un tanto nervioso, sobando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—etto... feliz cumpleaños Shiori-chan. — dijo el rubio.

Shiori miro como todos sus otros compañeros comenzaban a repetir las mismas palabras que el rubio había dicho, y ella solo pudo ladear su cabeza confundida.

—mi cumpleaños es en un mes. — dijo la albina logrando callar a todos mientras una vena peligrosa se formaba en la frente de la peli roja.

— ¡¿y porque nunca nos dijiste cuando era tu cumpleaños-dattebane?! — había gritado esa noche la Uzumaki comenzando a mostrar su lado aterrador y asustando a todos los que habían en esa casa, incluso a Pakkun que rápido bajo de la mesa y se puso al lado del peli plata por si las dudas.

::::::::::::::FIN DEL LASH BACK::::::::::::::::

Ese fue el primer cumpleaños de Shiori que Kushina y Minato celebraban y aunque no era exactamente la fecha correcta, Shiori y sus compañeros lograron pasar una agradable noche de festejo luego de haber calmado la furia de la peli roja.

**Continuara...**


	16. Ayudando a Obito - primera parte

Capitulo XIV. Ayudando a Obito.

\- ¡muy bien Shiori! ¡Este día yo seré tu sensei-dattebane! - grito la peli roja al llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde había arrastrado a Shiori, sin decirle sus planes del día.

-pero... tengo entrenamiento con Jun-sensei. - dijo la peli blanca sentada ya en el pasto mirando a la peli roja.

\- ¡pues hoy no será así-dattebane! ¡Hoy te enseñare técnicas de sellado-tebbane!

\- ¿técnicas de sellado? ¿Para qué sirven? - pregunto curiosa Shiori, recordando una vez haber visto a Minato hacer unos de esos jutsus.

-pues... sirven para sellar o almacenar objetos dentro de pergaminos o cualquier otro medio del almacenaje. - respondió Kushina pensativa para luego poner una enorme sonrisa. -no sé si te conté antes pero yo soy una especialista en esas técnicas. - decía la peli roja un tanto presuntuosa mientras miraba las uñas de sus manos. - mi clan fue el mejor con esas técnicas y ahora que soy la única Uzumaki, ¡yo soy la mejor realizando las técnicas de sellado-dattebane!

-Minato-niisan también sabe técnicas de sellado, incluso me dijo que me enseñaría algunas pero no ha tenido tiempo. - dijo la albina divertida al ver la reacción de la peli roja cuando escucho aquello.

-Minato solo es un aficionado-dattebane. - le respondió la peli roja con tranquilidad para luego señalarse con su pulgar. -además, yo fui quien le enseñe-dattebane, así que... ¡ahora te enseñare a ti a usar jutsus de sellado-ttebane!

Shiori asintió y una vez que Kushina comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía y las señales de mano que debía llevar cada tipo de sellado, la peli blanca comenzó con el Jutsu más sencillo. Almacenar un par de kunais y shuriken dentro de un pergamino. La albina rápidamente logro efectuar el Jutsu con rapidez y Kushina asintió orgullosa al ver a su "hija" aprender con facilidad los jutsus que ella le mostraba.

-parece que tienes talento-ttebane. - le dijo la peli roja al ver como la albina había logrado aprender los jutsus de sellado más sencillos y todos en menos de tres horas. - creo que ya estas lista para jutsus más complicados.

Shiori asintió ansiosa, le gustaba entrenar con Kushina y tenía que aprovechar cada vez que entrenaba junto a ella ya que últimamente no tenía mucho tiempo para verse o hacer cualquier otra cosa que ambas hacían antes.

Luego de dos horas más, las dos kunoichis se sentaron al suelo para descansar. Shiori se recostó en el pasto y miro al cielo donde las nubes pasaban lentamente. Kushina por su parte se sentó y miro hacia al frente, mirando nada en especial. Solo quedando en silencio y apreciando de la tranquilidad.

-hmmm, ¿ese no es...?- pregunto de pronto Kushina llamando la atención de la peli blanca que rápido se sentó en su lugar y giro su rostro para ver aquello que Kushina veía.

\- ¿Obito? - dijo Shiori viendo al Uchiha como hace segundos había estado ella. Acostada mirando el cielo.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo? - pregunto Kushina curiosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar a dirección del Uchiha.

Shiori miro a la peli roja caminar y rápido la siguió por detrás para detenerse cuando Kushina se interpuso en la visión del Uchiha que seguía mirando al cielo muy metido en su mundo y sin darse cuenta de las kunoichis que se acercaban a él.

\- ¡por kami! - grito el Uchiha cuando logro reaccionar al ver el rostro de la peli roja bloqueando su vista al cielo, rápidamente se sentó cruzando ambas piernas. - ¡que susto me lleve!

Al escuchar aquello, el lado aterrador de Kushina comenzó a salir y Shiori solo pudo dar unos pasos lejos de la peli roja al ver como sus cabellos comenzaban a levantarse peligrosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso-dattebane!? - grito la kunoichi dándole un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del Uchiha.

\- ¡¿pero porque me pegas?! - le grito Obito sobándose el chichón que había aparecido.

\- ¡pues tú y tus tonterías-ttebane! - le respondió la peli roja señalándolo con el dedo.

Obito miro a Kushina con algunas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos -las que habían salido debido al golpe de la mujer- luego suspiro pesadamente y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-y yo que estaba soñando con Ri...- decía el Uchiha para detenerse rápidamente al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su rostro se volvió colorado y Shiori levanto una ceja.

\- ¿a quién? - pregunto Shiori haciéndose una idea ya. Obito negó con las manos y comenzó a reír nervioso.

\- ¡ja! ¡El niño esta enamorado-dattebane! - se burló Kushina con sus manos en la cintura.

\- ¡no soy un niño! - grito Obito poniéndose de pie de un salto y encarar a la mujer. - ¡y tampoco estoy... ena... ena...!

\- ¡ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra-ttebane! - se burló de nuevo la kunoichi comenzando a reír desquiciadamente.

\- ¡cállate, anciana!

\- ¡¿cómo me dijiste-ttebane?!

\- ¡lo que escuchaste Oba-chan!

\- ¡repítelo si te atreves-dattebane!

\- ¡anciana!

Shiori suspiro al ver como los dos comenzaban con la pelea. Kushina ya había conocido a los alumnos de Minato hace ya bastante tiempo y siempre que esos dos se hablaban ocurría alguna pelea donde siempre decían las mismas palabras. Minutos después de terminar con la guerra de palabras, Kushina y Obito estaban sentados uno frente a otro charlando como si fueran los mejores amigos.

_"estos dos... son iguales.", _pensó Shiori con un tic en el ojo al ver como ahora ambos se reían de un chiste que él Uchiha había contado.

Shiori permanecía sentada en una roca, apartada de esos dos que hacían mucho escandalo mientras que Kushina y Obito seguían charlando, minutos después el Uchiha confeso aquello que atormentaba y le platico a la peli rojo aquello que sentía por su compañera de equipo, Rin.

-demuéstrale lo que sientes-ttebane. - le animo la Uzumaki con determinación.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Obito mirando a la peli roja de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

-pues, has algo que demuestre tu amor por ella. - le dijo la peli roja logrando sonrojar al Uchiha al escuchar la palabra "amor".

-pe...pero, no sé qué le guste. - respondió Obito apenado bajando la mirada al suelo. - a pesar de ser compañeros y que llevamos muchos años conociéndonos, no sé qué cosas le gustan a ella y no me atrevo a preguntárselo.

-hmm, ya veo... - decía la peli roja pensativa mirando como Obito comenzando a desanimarse. Kushina miro alrededor, buscando algo para motivarlo, entonces su mirada choco con la peli blanca que practicaba en silencio su Jutsu de hielo. - ¡tengo una idea-dattebane! - grito llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Kushina se levantó de un salto siendo observada por Obito y Shiori, esta última temió lo peor al ver como la kunoichi caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fija en ella.

\- ¡Shiori se volverá amiga de Rin! - dijo alegremente la roja levantando a Shiori de su lugar y colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Shiori sin comprender aquello mientras Obito se levantaba de un salto como lo había hecho la kunoichi y miraba con asombro lo que la mujer había dicho.

\- ¡eso me ayudara! - gritaba emocionado el Uchiha, levantando su pulgar en "aprobación" a la idea de la peli roja y Kushina de igual forma le devolvió el saludo con el pulgar arriba.

\- ¡oigan! - gruño Shiori viendo como ninguno le prestaba atención y seguían hablando sobre el plan que Shiori aún no conocía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"aquí estoy... ¿ahora qué?" _se preguntaba Shiori luego de entrar al hospital de konoha donde Rin iba a ayudar de vez en cuando.

Miro hacia atrás donde podía sentir el chakra de la peli roja y de su compañero Uchiha. Los dos se asomaron por la puerta de la entrada y le dieron una señal de suerte a la peli blanca quien fruncía las cejas con enfado luego de que ese par la arrastraran hacia el hospital luego de haberle hablado sobre su plan para acercarse a Rin y descubrir las cosas que le gustaran más a la Nohara.

Al ver como el par de cabezas desaparecían de su vista, suspiro y miro alrededor buscando a la joven.

_"nunca he hablado con ella."_, se decía la peli blanca comenzando a caminar alrededor de la sala del hospital. _"será raro si me acerco y le pregunto sobre sus gustos... ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

-oh, Shiori. - escucho de pronto una voz detrás de ella y rápidamente giro para encontrarse con la persona que buscaba.

-Rin. - saludo la peli blanca comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

-no sabía que a tu también estudiabas aquí. - le dijo la castaña que sonreía con amabilidad.

-no es eso... - respondió Shiori perdiéndose luego de ver como detrás de la castaña aparecían dos cabezas conocidas asomándose en una de las ventana, mirando fijamente a donde ellas estaban. Algo aterrador y que produjo un estremecimiento a la joven peli blanca. "_¿Por qué a mí?"_, se decía Shiori comenzando a sudar. - yo... de hecho... quería saber que se necesita hacer aprender ninjutsu médico.

-oh. - dijo la castaña alegre al ver una posible compañera. - ¡yo puedo ayudarte! Ahora mismo iré con mi maestro, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Shiori asintió rápidamente para alejarse de las miradas incomodas que Kushina y Obito le hacían sentir.

-no sabía que te gustara la medicina. - le dijo Rin en un intento de crear una charla con la albina luego de que ambas comenzaran a caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

-yo tampoco. - murmuro Shiori para sonreírle a su compañera de forma amable.

-ahora que recuerdo... nunca antes nos habíamos hablado, ¿cierto? Aunque íbamos en las mismas clases, nunca nos dirigimos la palabra. - pensaba la castaña mirando el techo para ayudarse a recordar.

-es verdad. - le respondió Shiori.

-la verdad es que siempre quise ser tu amiga. - dijo Rin avergonzada rascando su mejilla con su dedo. Shiori la miro con sorpresa y Rin le sonrió borrando cualquier rastro de vergüenza. - Eras la única chica que podía competir con los chicos en los entrenamientos que el sensei nos ponía y les podías ganar con facilidad mientras que las demás siempre empataban o perdían, también ese Jutsu que tienes... me parece increíble.

-eso no es cierto. - comenzó hablar la peli blanca, ahora ella avergonzada. -tu eres la única de la academia que quiso aprender ninjutsu médico, eso sí es increíble.

-bueno...- dijo Rin avergonzada. - siempre quise aprenderlo y cuando hubo la oportunidad resulto que se me daba muy bien. Estoy segura que a ti también se te dará, eras muy buena con el control de chakra.

Rin siguió contándole sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer en el hospital. Al parecer también los ninjas médicos hacían exámenes para subir de nivel o categoría, Rin ahora podía ayudar a los pacientes más delicados. Eso demostraba lo buena que era. Una vez que Shiori y Rin llegaron con uno de los maestros de la castaña, el hombre pareció contento al ver que otra kunoichi tenía interés en estudiar ninjutsu médico.

Así las siguientes dos horas, Shiori se vio envuelta en una práctica de ninjutsu medico junto con Rin y después de regresarle la vida al pescado que tenía frente a ella. El sensei de Rin continúo explicándole a la albina otro par de cosas que eran importantes para los ninjas médicos.

Al fin, después de las cuatro horas metidas en el hospital. Rin y Shiori salieron juntas caminando por las calles de konoha a dirección de sus casas.

-hmmm, oye, Rin. - le hablo la albina comenzando a sentirse de nuevo incomoda al sentirse de nuevo observado por las sombras. - ¿Cómo te va con tu equipo?

-excelente. - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. - los chicos se pelean un poco pero estoy segura que en el fondo se quieren un poco. - al escuchar eso el Uchiha cruzo sus brazos formando una cruz mientras negaba. - Minato-sensei sabe muchas cosas que nos ayudan cuando entrenamos juntos, hemos avanzado mucho con su ayuda.

\- ¿y qué piensas de Obito? - pregunto Shiori odiándose por haber sido tan directa. Rin la miro mientras seguía caminando y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en su rostro.

\- ¿te gusta Obito? - le pregunto la castaña. Shiori rápidamente negó con la cabeza al igual que el Uchiha que seguía escondido entre las sombras junto a la peli roja que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-no, no me gusta Obito... solo creí que... hmmm...- _"¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a Obito en esto?" _pensaba Shiori muriéndose de vergüenza.

-jejeje... Shiori estas toda roja.

\- ¡no me gusta Obito! - le gruño a la castaña cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la mirada.

-jaja le hiciste igual que Kakashi cuando se avergüenza. - señalo la castaña sin poder evitar reírse.

Shiori suspiro y siguió caminando.

\- ¿mañana vendrás para seguir con el entrenamiento? - le pregunto Rin luego de unos minutos en silencio. Shiori asintió y Rin le regalo una sonrisa. -eres justo como me decían que eras. - le dijo y la peli blanca levanto una ceja.

\- ¿te hablaron de mí? ¿Quién?

-bueno, Gai me dijo que eras muy seria y tranquila. Eso fue cuando ustedes hicieron equipo en la academia, también Tokuma me hablo de ti y Minato-sensei. - le dijo la castaña recordando las palabras de su sensei cuando les hablo sobre Shiori. -dijo que eras muy responsable y te preocupabas mucho por tus amigos, entre otras cosas.

-Minato-nii...- se calló y mordió su labio. Solo llamaba a Minato "niichan" cuando estaban a solas junto con la peli roja. Rin sonrió al ver a la albina colorada.

-parece que quiere mucho a Minato-sensei y a Kushina-sama.

-sí. - respondió Shiori con seguridad sintiendo un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre ese tema con la chica. - son mi familia y me protegen a pesar de hacer tonterías como aquella vez.

Kushina que estaba junto al Uchiha sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando un par de lagrimitas que se asomaban en su rostro y a un Obito rodando los ojos al ver la reacción de la kunoichi.

-tsk, Shiori no se apura y ya pronto va a oscurecer. - se quejaba Obito cruzando sus brazos.

-tsk, no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi Shiori-ttebane. - le gruño la peli roja mientras seguían ocultándose y viendo como las dos jóvenes seguían conversando amenamente.

Cuando las jóvenes se despidieron caminando cada uno por su lado. Obito y Kushina salieron de las sombras y tomaron a Shiori por los hombros, arrastrándola.

Younha que pasaba por ahí, solo pudo ver como su compañera de clases era arrastrada por la peli roja y el Uchiha hacia un callejón oscuro.

-raros. - dijo la otra castaña mientras una gotita caía de su cabeza y retomaba su camino.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Obito ansioso cuando soltaron a la peli blanca dentro del callejón.

-vamos, Shiori. ¿Qué te dijo la chica-ttebane?- seguía la peli roja mirándola a los ojos.

Shiori suspiro y miro directamente al Uchiha que sonreía como bobo.

-le gustan las flores, eso me dijo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo-ttebane? - preguntaron ambos.

-sí. - dijo la albina dando media vuelto dejando al Uchiha y a la Uzumaki con la boca abierta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Shiori! - gritaba una voz conocida para la peli blanca una vez luego de salir de su casa. Con un largo suspiro, giro su rostro a la derecha para ver a Obito correr hacia ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y moviendo una de sus manos, saludándola mientras corría.

-Obito, ¿Qué quieres ahora? - pregunto Shiori al tenerlo frente a ella.

-vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar las flores para Rin. - le dijo animado para luego tomarla del brazo y jalarla a la tienda de flores de los Yamanaka.

-espera Obito, ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? - le decía la peli blanca mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del Uchiha.

-porque Rin te dijo a ti el tipo de flores que le gustaban y además yo no sé de esas cosas. - decía el Uchiha mientras sobaba su cabeza y seguía con la marcha hacia la tienda de flores.

-solo pídele ayuda a la señora Yamanaka y listo. - le gruño la albina dejándose ahora arrastrarse por el peli negro.

-oh, vamos, Shiori. No seas de amargada como Kakashi. - le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver de reojo como su compañera la fulminaba. -Hablando del bakka-Kakashi... ¿no te gusta él?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - gruño Shiori sintiéndose avergonzada por aquello.

-los dos son iguales de anti sociales y tienen las mismas poses y todo. - explicaba el Uchiha recordando a su compañero en una nube de recuerdos arriba de su cabeza y al lado de él estaba la peli blanca haciendo las mismas poses y gestos que el peli plata. -además siempre que sucede algo ustedes dos están juntos, eso es extraño. ¡JaJa! La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras hija de Sakumo-dono. - agrego divertido sin ver como la cara de Shiori lo quemaba con la mirada.

-Kakashi es Kakashi y él no me gusta. - respondió la albina desviando la mirada con enfado.

-vamos, Kakashi es un buen candidato para ti. - le dijo el peli negro volteando a verla. - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Yo creo que ustedes dos se llevan bien, ¿Qué no?

-no, nos odiamos rotundamente. - le respondió secamente la albina. Obito solo pudo reír por la respuesta de la albina y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de flores.

Una vez dentro, Shiori y Obito comenzaron a ver la infinidad de flores que había en el lugar. Shiori le dijo el nombre de las flores favoritas de Rin, la señora Yamanaka les mostro las flores pero Obito estaba indeciso viendo un ramo que le había gustado.

-solo cómpralos y vámonos. - le dijo la albina comenzando a exasperarse, mientras el Uchiha miraba de rama en ramo para tomar una decisión.

-Shiori, tu eres una chica. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Shiori miro con furia al Uchiha luego de ese comentario.

-solo elije las flores de Rin y vámonos.

-pero...

\- ¡Obito!

\- ¡bien! - grito el Uchiha para luego pagar el ramo de flores. - cielos Shiori, ya cásate... con Kakashi. - se burló el peli negro al salir de la tienda de los Yamanaka.

Shiori gruño, sin decir nada y después lo siguió con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Caminando por la calle principal de konoha donde se encontraba el distrito Uchiha.

-muy bien, creo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda. - le dijo la albina dando media vuelta para luego sentir como Obito la jalaba de nuevo.

-espera, necesito apoyo moral. - le dijo comenzando a sentirse nervioso. - si estoy solo me desmayare.

\- ¡no me quedare parada a tu lado mientras le entregas el ramo a Rin! - le grito Shiori molesta. - eso sería raro...

-entonces solo escóndete detrás de un árbol o algo... por favoooooooor, Shiori. - rogo Obito juntando las dos palmas de su mano y aplastando levemente el ramo.

Shiori lo miro por unos segundos para luego suspirar y chasquear su lengua con enfado.

-de acuerdo, iré contigo y me esconderé.

\- ¡genial! ¡Eres una buena amiga! - le grito Obito alegre para luego volver a arrastrarla y llevarla de nuevo al hospital donde sabía que Rin estaría metida.

Cuando ambos llegaron, Shiori se fue a esconder detrás de unos árboles que estaban cercas del lugar donde Obito esperaría a Rin. El Uchiha le hiso una señal de "todo está bien" con el pulgar y Shiori rodo los ojos para luego sonreír divertida mientras volvía a ocultarse.

Obito permaneció en su lugar esperando a la castaña. Respiro hondo dándose ánimos y mirando de vez en cuando a su amiga peli blanca que le apoyaba en ese momento. Cuando vio a Rin salir del hospital con unas hojas, Obito se enderezo de inmediato y sonrió con extrema alegría hasta que luego vio como poco a poco sus excompañero de academia se acercaban hasta donde él estaba y rápido escondió el ramo de flores detrás de él.

_"¿pero qué...?", _pensaba Obito viendo a sus compañeros rodearlo y a Rin acercarse hasta ponerse frente a todos ellos mientras pasaba unas hojas a cada uno.

-recuerden que nadie debe decirle nada sobre la sorpresa. - decía la Nohara mientras Obito tomaba una hoja y lei el mensaje que tenía escrito.

_"Para los compañeros de clase._

_Vamos a celebrar el ascenso de Kakashi a Jounin._

_Traigan un regalo. ¡Que sea secreto!"_

Shiori asomo su cabeza al ver como Obito había sido rodeado por todos sus compañeros que hablaban y leían una hoja blanca que Rin les había dado a cada uno, en ese momento la peli blanca pudo ver una pequeña expresión de tristeza del Uchiha, fue algo muy rápido pero la albina la había visto y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su amigo.

Cuando todos se marcharon, invitando a Obito a comer dangos. Obito negó y se marchó tratando que el ramo no fuera vito por ninguno de ellos. Rin se despidió explicando que tenía algo importante que hacer y se despidió no sin antes preguntar por Shiori a Younha y a Tokuma que también estaban ahí. Obito desvió su mirada al lugar donde la albina se escondía y huyo rápidamente a ese lugar.

-bueno, jeje, creo que en otro momento será. - dijo el Uchiha cuando le explico a Shiori sobre la sorpresa que Rin tenia hacia Kakashi.

Shiori miro el papel y luego miro a su amigo peli negro que se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, justo como Minato cuando se avergonzaba.

\- ¿no piensas darle las flores? - le pregunto Shiori y Obito negó intentando no parecer afectado.

-no, creo que otro día lo hare.

-Obito... - comenzó Shiori con tranquilidad. - ¡si crees que hare esto otro día, estas equivocado! - le grito ahora tomando su brazo y arrastrándolo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del hospital. - ¡ahora ve y dale ese ramo!

Obito la miro con sorpresa para luego sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡solo te falta el "dattebane"! - le dijo Obito para luego inconscientemente arrojarse a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Shiori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el repentino abrazo de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - gruño el peli plata apareciendo al lado de su compañero de equipo y de la albina.

\- ¡bakka-Kakashi! - grito el Uchiha asustado por la aparición del peli blanco que los miraba con su ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-eso no te importa. - le gruño de nuevo el peli plata para luego mirar a Shiori que seguía avergonzada, ahora por ser descubierta siendo abrazada. Kakashi levanto una ceja y luego fulmino a Obito que entrecerraba los ojos viendo las continuas reacciones de su compañero.

\- ¡JaJa! ¡Kakashi no te pongas celoso! - se burló Obito carcajeándose. Kakashi dio un respingo y se sonrojo levemente para luego tomar al Uchiha del cuello de su camisa mientras él seguía riéndose.

\- ¡Kakashi! ¡Obito!- grito una voz desde la entrada del hospital y Shiori y los otros dos giraron su rostro para ver a Rin salir. - ¡no pelen ustedes dos! ¡Estamos frente al hospital!

\- ¡yo no empecé! - se defendió el Uchiha quitando el agarre de Kakashi de su ropa. - ¡bakka-Kakashi fue quien empezó! ¿Cierto, Shiori?

-no me metas a mí. - le gruño la albina con un suspiro para luego ver el ramo que él Uchiha sostenía en su mano y que al parecer Obito no recordaba. -Obito te quiere dar algo. - dijo de pronto Shiori empujando con fuerza a Obito quien logró detenerse justo en frente del rostro de Rin.

Obito se alarmo y miro a la peli blanca con su rostro aterrado mientras que Rin ladeaba su cabeza y Kakashi miraba en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Obito? - le pregunto Rin.

-esto... ¡toma! - grito empujando el ramo a los brazos de su compañera con nerviosismo. - pase por la tienda de flores y pensé en traerte algo... jeje, aunque no sé si te gusten... ¡pero espero que te gusten!

Shiori sonrió al ver al Uchiha todo nervioso y Kakashi miro aburrido mientras Rin le agradecía a Obito y minutos después se despedía de los tres para entrar nuevamente al hospital.

-eso salió bien. - suspiro el Uchiha sobando su cabeza con nerviosismo. - ¡la próxima lo haremos mejor Shiori!

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto con sorpresa la peli blanca.

\- ¡claro, en el cumpleaños de Rin! - grito alegre el Uchiha comenzando a caminar.

-hmmm, ustedes solo se meten en problemas. - se quejó Kakashi.

\- ¡vamos, Kakashi! - le animo Obito golpeando la espalda del peli plata y empujándolo con fuerza hacia adelante sin saber cómo su compañera se había dado la vuelta y había quedado a unos pasos del peli plata. - ¡Rin se alegrara sin...!

Pero Obito dejo de hablar cuando volteo de nuevo para ver sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo... más bien al peli plata en sima de Shiori.

Shiori y Kakashi abrieron sus ojos como plato y entonces el peli plata sintió como los labios de ambos estaban pegados en un beso accidental, solo separados por la delgada mascara que ocultaba el rostro del chico.

\- ¡¿pero qué están haciendo?! - grito Obito desconcertado logrando que ambos peli platas reaccionaran y se levantaran de un rápido salto, desviando la mirada lejos de cada uno. - ¡ustedes dos...! ¡Ustedes...!- gritaba el Uchiha sin lograr terminar la frase al ver como el rostro de ambos albinos estaban completamente rojos. -¡JaJaJaJa!

\- ¡cierra la boca, Obito! - grito Kakashi furioso y avergonzado cuando el Uchiha comenzó a reír imaginando aquello que había pasado para que sus dos amigos se pusieran de esa forma.

-¡JaJaJaJa! ¡Pero si esto lo tiene que saber Rin! - grito animado Obito que sobaba su estómago.

Shiori miro de nuevo hacia el peli plata y rápido desvió su mirada al Uchiha intentando lucir tranquila y despreocupada.

-bien, me voy. - dijo la albina sintiendo sus rostro caliente para luego salir prácticamente huyendo del lugar mientras Kakashi trataba de no mirarla y Obito seguía riendo a carcajadas ahora al ver como Shiori había salido corriendo y saltando de techo en techo.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, aquí el primer beso de Kakashi y Shiori jajaja espero que les haya gustado... **


	17. Ayudando a Obito - segunda parte

Capitulo XIV. Ayudando a Obito.

\- ¡muy bien Shiori! ¡Este día yo seré tu sensei-dattebane! - grito la peli roja al llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento donde había arrastrado a Shiori, sin decirle sus planes del día.

-pero... tengo entrenamiento con Jun-sensei. - dijo la peli blanca sentada ya en el pasto mirando a la peli roja.

\- ¡pues hoy no será así-dattebane! ¡Hoy te enseñare técnicas de sellado-tebbane!

\- ¿técnicas de sellado? ¿Para qué sirven? - pregunto curiosa Shiori, recordando una vez haber visto a Minato hacer unos de esos jutsus.

-pues... sirven para sellar o almacenar objetos dentro de pergaminos o cualquier otro medio del almacenaje. - respondió Kushina pensativa para luego poner una enorme sonrisa. -no sé si te conté antes pero yo soy una especialista en esas técnicas. - decía la peli roja un tanto presuntuosa mientras miraba las uñas de sus manos. - mi clan fue el mejor con esas técnicas y ahora que soy la única Uzumaki, ¡yo soy la mejor realizando las técnicas de sellado-dattebane!

-Minato-niisan también sabe técnicas de sellado, incluso me dijo que me enseñaría algunas pero no ha tenido tiempo. - dijo la albina divertida al ver la reacción de la peli roja cuando escucho aquello.

-Minato solo es un aficionado-dattebane. - le respondió la peli roja con tranquilidad para luego señalarse con su pulgar. -además, yo fui quien le enseñe-dattebane, así que... ¡ahora te enseñare a ti a usar jutsus de sellado-ttebane!

Shiori asintió y una vez que Kushina comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía y las señales de mano que debía llevar cada tipo de sellado, la peli blanca comenzó con el Jutsu más sencillo. Almacenar un par de kunais y shuriken dentro de un pergamino. La albina rápidamente logro efectuar el Jutsu con rapidez y Kushina asintió orgullosa al ver a su "hija" aprender con facilidad los jutsus que ella le mostraba.

-parece que tienes talento-ttebane. - le dijo la peli roja al ver como la albina había logrado aprender los jutsus de sellado más sencillos y todos en menos de tres horas. - creo que ya estas lista para jutsus más complicados.

Shiori asintió ansiosa, le gustaba entrenar con Kushina y tenía que aprovechar cada vez que entrenaba junto a ella ya que últimamente no tenía mucho tiempo para verse o hacer cualquier otra cosa que ambas hacían antes.

Luego de dos horas más, las dos kunoichis se sentaron al suelo para descansar. Shiori se recostó en el pasto y miro al cielo donde las nubes pasaban lentamente. Kushina por su parte se sentó y miro hacia al frente, mirando nada en especial. Solo quedando en silencio y apreciando de la tranquilidad.

-hmmm, ¿ese no es...?- pregunto de pronto Kushina llamando la atención de la peli blanca que rápido se sentó en su lugar y giro su rostro para ver aquello que Kushina veía.

\- ¿Obito? - dijo Shiori viendo al Uchiha como hace segundos había estado ella. Acostada mirando el cielo.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo? - pregunto Kushina curiosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar a dirección del Uchiha.

Shiori miro a la peli roja caminar y rápido la siguió por detrás para detenerse cuando Kushina se interpuso en la visión del Uchiha que seguía mirando al cielo muy metido en su mundo y sin darse cuenta de las kunoichis que se acercaban a él.

\- ¡por kami! - grito el Uchiha cuando logro reaccionar al ver el rostro de la peli roja bloqueando su vista al cielo, rápidamente se sentó cruzando ambas piernas. - ¡que susto me lleve!

Al escuchar aquello, el lado aterrador de Kushina comenzó a salir y Shiori solo pudo dar unos pasos lejos de la peli roja al ver como sus cabellos comenzaban a levantarse peligrosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso-dattebane!? - grito la kunoichi dándole un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del Uchiha.

\- ¡¿pero porque me pegas?! - le grito Obito sobándose el chichón que había aparecido.

\- ¡pues tú y tus tonterías-ttebane! - le respondió la peli roja señalándolo con el dedo.

Obito miro a Kushina con algunas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos -las que habían salido debido al golpe de la mujer- luego suspiro pesadamente y volvió a mirar al cielo.

-y yo que estaba soñando con Ri...- decía el Uchiha para detenerse rápidamente al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su rostro se volvió colorado y Shiori levanto una ceja.

\- ¿a quién? - pregunto Shiori haciéndose una idea ya. Obito negó con las manos y comenzó a reír nervioso.

\- ¡ja! ¡El niño esta enamorado-dattebane! - se burló Kushina con sus manos en la cintura.

\- ¡no soy un niño! - grito Obito poniéndose de pie de un salto y encarar a la mujer. - ¡y tampoco estoy... ena... ena...!

\- ¡ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra-ttebane! - se burló de nuevo la kunoichi comenzando a reír desquiciadamente.

\- ¡cállate, anciana!

\- ¡¿cómo me dijiste-ttebane?!

\- ¡lo que escuchaste Oba-chan!

\- ¡repítelo si te atreves-dattebane!

\- ¡anciana!

Shiori suspiro al ver como los dos comenzaban con la pelea. Kushina ya había conocido a los alumnos de Minato hace ya bastante tiempo y siempre que esos dos se hablaban ocurría alguna pelea donde siempre decían las mismas palabras. Minutos después de terminar con la guerra de palabras, Kushina y Obito estaban sentados uno frente a otro charlando como si fueran los mejores amigos.

_"estos dos... son iguales.",_pensó Shiori con un tic en el ojo al ver como ahora ambos se reían de un chiste que él Uchiha había contado.

Shiori permanecía sentada en una roca, apartada de esos dos que hacían mucho escandalo mientras que Kushina y Obito seguían charlando, minutos después el Uchiha confeso aquello que atormentaba y le platico a la peli rojo aquello que sentía por su compañera de equipo, Rin.

-demuéstrale lo que sientes-ttebane. - le animo la Uzumaki con determinación.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Obito mirando a la peli roja de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

-pues, has algo que demuestre tu amor por ella. - le dijo la peli roja logrando sonrojar al Uchiha al escuchar la palabra "amor".

-pe...pero, no sé qué le guste. - respondió Obito apenado bajando la mirada al suelo. - a pesar de ser compañeros y que llevamos muchos años conociéndonos, no sé qué cosas le gustan a ella y no me atrevo a preguntárselo.

-hmm, ya veo... - decía la peli roja pensativa mirando como Obito comenzando a desanimarse. Kushina miro alrededor, buscando algo para motivarlo, entonces su mirada choco con la peli blanca que practicaba en silencio su Jutsu de hielo. - ¡tengo una idea-dattebane! - grito llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Kushina se levantó de un salto siendo observada por Obito y Shiori, esta última temió lo peor al ver como la kunoichi caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fija en ella.

\- ¡Shiori se volverá amiga de Rin! - dijo alegremente la roja levantando a Shiori de su lugar y colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Shiori sin comprender aquello mientras Obito se levantaba de un salto como lo había hecho la kunoichi y miraba con asombro lo que la mujer había dicho.

\- ¡eso me ayudara! - gritaba emocionado el Uchiha, levantando su pulgar en "aprobación" a la idea de la peli roja y Kushina de igual forma le devolvió el saludo con el pulgar arriba.

\- ¡oigan! - gruño Shiori viendo como ninguno le prestaba atención y seguían hablando sobre el plan que Shiori aún no conocía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"aquí estoy... ¿ahora qué?"_se preguntaba Shiori luego de entrar al hospital de konoha donde Rin iba a ayudar de vez en cuando.

Miro hacia atrás donde podía sentir el chakra de la peli roja y de su compañero Uchiha. Los dos se asomaron por la puerta de la entrada y le dieron una señal de suerte a la peli blanca quien fruncía las cejas con enfado luego de que ese par la arrastraran hacia el hospital luego de haberle hablado sobre su plan para acercarse a Rin y descubrir las cosas que le gustaran más a la Nohara.

Al ver como el par de cabezas desaparecían de su vista, suspiro y miro alrededor buscando a la joven.

_"nunca he hablado con ella."_, se decía la peli blanca comenzando a caminar alrededor de la sala del hospital. _"será raro si me acerco y le pregunto sobre sus gustos... ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

-oh, Shiori. - escucho de pronto una voz detrás de ella y rápidamente giro para encontrarse con la persona que buscaba.

-Rin. - saludo la peli blanca comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

-no sabía que a tu también estudiabas aquí. - le dijo la castaña que sonreía con amabilidad.

-no es eso... - respondió Shiori perdiéndose luego de ver como detrás de la castaña aparecían dos cabezas conocidas asomándose en una de las ventana, mirando fijamente a donde ellas estaban. Algo aterrador y que produjo un estremecimiento a la joven peli blanca. "_¿Por qué a mí?"_, se decía Shiori comenzando a sudar. - yo... de hecho... quería saber que se necesita hacer aprender ninjutsu médico.

-oh. - dijo la castaña alegre al ver una posible compañera. - ¡yo puedo ayudarte! Ahora mismo iré con mi maestro, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Shiori asintió rápidamente para alejarse de las miradas incomodas que Kushina y Obito le hacían sentir.

-no sabía que te gustara la medicina. - le dijo Rin en un intento de crear una charla con la albina luego de que ambas comenzaran a caminar por los pasillos del hospital.

-yo tampoco. - murmuro Shiori para sonreírle a su compañera de forma amable.

-ahora que recuerdo... nunca antes nos habíamos hablado, ¿cierto? Aunque íbamos en las mismas clases, nunca nos dirigimos la palabra. - pensaba la castaña mirando el techo para ayudarse a recordar.

-es verdad. - le respondió Shiori.

-la verdad es que siempre quise ser tu amiga. - dijo Rin avergonzada rascando su mejilla con su dedo. Shiori la miro con sorpresa y Rin le sonrió borrando cualquier rastro de vergüenza. - Eras la única chica que podía competir con los chicos en los entrenamientos que el sensei nos ponía y les podías ganar con facilidad mientras que las demás siempre empataban o perdían, también ese Jutsu que tienes... me parece increíble.

-eso no es cierto. - comenzó hablar la peli blanca, ahora ella avergonzada. -tu eres la única de la academia que quiso aprender ninjutsu médico, eso sí es increíble.

-bueno...- dijo Rin avergonzada. - siempre quise aprenderlo y cuando hubo la oportunidad resulto que se me daba muy bien. Estoy segura que a ti también se te dará, eras muy buena con el control de chakra.

Rin siguió contándole sobre las cosas que tenía que hacer en el hospital. Al parecer también los ninjas médicos hacían exámenes para subir de nivel o categoría, Rin ahora podía ayudar a los pacientes más delicados. Eso demostraba lo buena que era. Una vez que Shiori y Rin llegaron con uno de los maestros de la castaña, el hombre pareció contento al ver que otra kunoichi tenía interés en estudiar ninjutsu médico.

Así las siguientes dos horas, Shiori se vio envuelta en una práctica de ninjutsu medico junto con Rin y después de regresarle la vida al pescado que tenía frente a ella. El sensei de Rin continúo explicándole a la albina otro par de cosas que eran importantes para los ninjas médicos.

Al fin, después de las cuatro horas metidas en el hospital. Rin y Shiori salieron juntas caminando por las calles de konoha a dirección de sus casas.

-hmmm, oye, Rin. - le hablo la albina comenzando a sentirse de nuevo incomoda al sentirse de nuevo observado por las sombras. - ¿Cómo te va con tu equipo?

-excelente. - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. - los chicos se pelean un poco pero estoy segura que en el fondo se quieren un poco. - al escuchar eso el Uchiha cruzo sus brazos formando una cruz mientras negaba. - Minato-sensei sabe muchas cosas que nos ayudan cuando entrenamos juntos, hemos avanzado mucho con su ayuda.

\- ¿y qué piensas de Obito? - pregunto Shiori odiándose por haber sido tan directa. Rin la miro mientras seguía caminando y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en su rostro.

\- ¿te gusta Obito? - le pregunto la castaña. Shiori rápidamente negó con la cabeza al igual que el Uchiha que seguía escondido entre las sombras junto a la peli roja que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-no, no me gusta Obito... solo creí que... hmmm...- _"¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a Obito en esto?"_pensaba Shiori muriéndose de vergüenza.

-jejeje... Shiori estas toda roja.

\- ¡no me gusta Obito! - le gruño a la castaña cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la mirada.

-jaja le hiciste igual que Kakashi cuando se avergüenza. - señalo la castaña sin poder evitar reírse.

Shiori suspiro y siguió caminando.

\- ¿mañana vendrás para seguir con el entrenamiento? - le pregunto Rin luego de unos minutos en silencio. Shiori asintió y Rin le regalo una sonrisa. -eres justo como me decían que eras. - le dijo y la peli blanca levanto una ceja.

\- ¿te hablaron de mí? ¿Quién?

-bueno, Gai me dijo que eras muy seria y tranquila. Eso fue cuando ustedes hicieron equipo en la academia, también Tokuma me hablo de ti y Minato-sensei. - le dijo la castaña recordando las palabras de su sensei cuando les hablo sobre Shiori. -dijo que eras muy responsable y te preocupabas mucho por tus amigos, entre otras cosas.

-Minato-nii...- se calló y mordió su labio. Solo llamaba a Minato "niichan" cuando estaban a solas junto con la peli roja. Rin sonrió al ver a la albina colorada.

-parece que quiere mucho a Minato-sensei y a Kushina-sama.

-sí. - respondió Shiori con seguridad sintiendo un poco de vergüenza hablar sobre ese tema con la chica. - son mi familia y me protegen a pesar de hacer tonterías como aquella vez.

Kushina que estaba junto al Uchiha sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando un par de lagrimitas que se asomaban en su rostro y a un Obito rodando los ojos al ver la reacción de la kunoichi.

-tsk, Shiori no se apura y ya pronto va a oscurecer. - se quejaba Obito cruzando sus brazos.

-tsk, no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi Shiori-ttebane. - le gruño la peli roja mientras seguían ocultándose y viendo como las dos jóvenes seguían conversando amenamente.

Cuando las jóvenes se despidieron caminando cada uno por su lado. Obito y Kushina salieron de las sombras y tomaron a Shiori por los hombros, arrastrándola.

Younha que pasaba por ahí, solo pudo ver como su compañera de clases era arrastrada por la peli roja y el Uchiha hacia un callejón oscuro.

-raros. - dijo la otra castaña mientras una gotita caía de su cabeza y retomaba su camino.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Obito ansioso cuando soltaron a la peli blanca dentro del callejón.

-vamos, Shiori. ¿Qué te dijo la chica-ttebane?- seguía la peli roja mirándola a los ojos.

Shiori suspiro y miro directamente al Uchiha que sonreía como bobo.

-le gustan las flores, eso me dijo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo-ttebane? - preguntaron ambos.

-sí. - dijo la albina dando media vuelto dejando al Uchiha y a la Uzumaki con la boca abierta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¡Shiori! - gritaba una voz conocida para la peli blanca una vez luego de salir de su casa. Con un largo suspiro, giro su rostro a la derecha para ver a Obito correr hacia ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y moviendo una de sus manos, saludándola mientras corría.

-Obito, ¿Qué quieres ahora? - pregunto Shiori al tenerlo frente a ella.

-vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar las flores para Rin. - le dijo animado para luego tomarla del brazo y jalarla a la tienda de flores de los Yamanaka.

-espera Obito, ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? - le decía la peli blanca mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre del Uchiha.

-porque Rin te dijo a ti el tipo de flores que le gustaban y además yo no sé de esas cosas. - decía el Uchiha mientras sobaba su cabeza y seguía con la marcha hacia la tienda de flores.

-solo pídele ayuda a la señora Yamanaka y listo. - le gruño la albina dejándose ahora arrastrarse por el peli negro.

-oh, vamos, Shiori. No seas de amargada como Kakashi. - le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver de reojo como su compañera la fulminaba. -Hablando del bakka-Kakashi... ¿no te gusta él?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - gruño Shiori sintiéndose avergonzada por aquello.

-los dos son iguales de anti sociales y tienen las mismas poses y todo. - explicaba el Uchiha recordando a su compañero en una nube de recuerdos arriba de su cabeza y al lado de él estaba la peli blanca haciendo las mismas poses y gestos que el peli plata. -además siempre que sucede algo ustedes dos están juntos, eso es extraño. ¡JaJa! La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras hija de Sakumo-dono. - agrego divertido sin ver como la cara de Shiori lo quemaba con la mirada.

-Kakashi es Kakashi y él no me gusta. - respondió la albina desviando la mirada con enfado.

-vamos, Kakashi es un buen candidato para ti. - le dijo el peli negro volteando a verla. - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Yo creo que ustedes dos se llevan bien, ¿Qué no?

-no, nos odiamos rotundamente. - le respondió secamente la albina. Obito solo pudo reír por la respuesta de la albina y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de flores.

Una vez dentro, Shiori y Obito comenzaron a ver la infinidad de flores que había en el lugar. Shiori le dijo el nombre de las flores favoritas de Rin, la señora Yamanaka les mostro las flores pero Obito estaba indeciso viendo un ramo que le había gustado.

-solo cómpralos y vámonos. - le dijo la albina comenzando a exasperarse, mientras el Uchiha miraba de rama en ramo para tomar una decisión.

-Shiori, tu eres una chica. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Shiori miro con furia al Uchiha luego de ese comentario.

-solo elije las flores de Rin y vámonos.

-pero...

\- ¡Obito!

\- ¡bien! - grito el Uchiha para luego pagar el ramo de flores. - cielos Shiori, ya cásate... con Kakashi. - se burló el peli negro al salir de la tienda de los Yamanaka.

Shiori gruño, sin decir nada y después lo siguió con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Caminando por la calle principal de konoha donde se encontraba el distrito Uchiha.

-muy bien, creo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda. - le dijo la albina dando media vuelta para luego sentir como Obito la jalaba de nuevo.

-espera, necesito apoyo moral. - le dijo comenzando a sentirse nervioso. - si estoy solo me desmayare.

\- ¡no me quedare parada a tu lado mientras le entregas el ramo a Rin! - le grito Shiori molesta. - eso sería raro...

-entonces solo escóndete detrás de un árbol o algo... por favoooooooor, Shiori. - rogo Obito juntando las dos palmas de su mano y aplastando levemente el ramo.

Shiori lo miro por unos segundos para luego suspirar y chasquear su lengua con enfado.

-de acuerdo, iré contigo y me esconderé.

\- ¡genial! ¡Eres una buena amiga! - le grito Obito alegre para luego volver a arrastrarla y llevarla de nuevo al hospital donde sabía que Rin estaría metida.

Cuando ambos llegaron, Shiori se fue a esconder detrás de unos árboles que estaban cercas del lugar donde Obito esperaría a Rin. El Uchiha le hiso una señal de "todo está bien" con el pulgar y Shiori rodo los ojos para luego sonreír divertida mientras volvía a ocultarse.

Obito permaneció en su lugar esperando a la castaña. Respiro hondo dándose ánimos y mirando de vez en cuando a su amiga peli blanca que le apoyaba en ese momento. Cuando vio a Rin salir del hospital con unas hojas, Obito se enderezo de inmediato y sonrió con extrema alegría hasta que luego vio como poco a poco sus excompañero de academia se acercaban hasta donde él estaba y rápido escondió el ramo de flores detrás de él.

_"¿pero qué...?",_pensaba Obito viendo a sus compañeros rodearlo y a Rin acercarse hasta ponerse frente a todos ellos mientras pasaba unas hojas a cada uno.

-recuerden que nadie debe decirle nada sobre la sorpresa. - decía la Nohara mientras Obito tomaba una hoja y lei el mensaje que tenía escrito.

_"Para los compañeros de clase._

_Vamos a celebrar el ascenso de Kakashi a Jounin._

_Traigan un regalo. ¡Que sea secreto!"_

Shiori asomo su cabeza al ver como Obito había sido rodeado por todos sus compañeros que hablaban y leían una hoja blanca que Rin les había dado a cada uno, en ese momento la peli blanca pudo ver una pequeña expresión de tristeza del Uchiha, fue algo muy rápido pero la albina la había visto y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su amigo.

Cuando todos se marcharon, invitando a Obito a comer dangos. Obito negó y se marchó tratando que el ramo no fuera vito por ninguno de ellos. Rin se despidió explicando que tenía algo importante que hacer y se despidió no sin antes preguntar por Shiori a Younha y a Tokuma que también estaban ahí. Obito desvió su mirada al lugar donde la albina se escondía y huyo rápidamente a ese lugar.

-bueno, jeje, creo que en otro momento será. - dijo el Uchiha cuando le explico a Shiori sobre la sorpresa que Rin tenia hacia Kakashi.

Shiori miro el papel y luego miro a su amigo peli negro que se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, justo como Minato cuando se avergonzaba.

\- ¿no piensas darle las flores? - le pregunto Shiori y Obito negó intentando no parecer afectado.

-no, creo que otro día lo hare.

-Obito... - comenzó Shiori con tranquilidad. - ¡si crees que hare esto otro día, estas equivocado! - le grito ahora tomando su brazo y arrastrándolo hasta quedar frente a la puerta del hospital. - ¡ahora ve y dale ese ramo!

Obito la miro con sorpresa para luego sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡solo te falta el "dattebane"! - le dijo Obito para luego inconscientemente arrojarse a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Shiori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el repentino abrazo de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - gruño el peli plata apareciendo al lado de su compañero de equipo y de la albina.

\- ¡bakka-Kakashi! - grito el Uchiha asustado por la aparición del peli blanco que los miraba con su ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-eso no te importa. - le gruño de nuevo el peli plata para luego mirar a Shiori que seguía avergonzada, ahora por ser descubierta siendo abrazada. Kakashi levanto una ceja y luego fulmino a Obito que entrecerraba los ojos viendo las continuas reacciones de su compañero.

\- ¡JaJa! ¡Kakashi no te pongas celoso! - se burló Obito carcajeándose. Kakashi dio un respingo y se sonrojo levemente para luego tomar al Uchiha del cuello de su camisa mientras él seguía riéndose.

\- ¡Kakashi! ¡Obito!- grito una voz desde la entrada del hospital y Shiori y los otros dos giraron su rostro para ver a Rin salir. - ¡no pelen ustedes dos! ¡Estamos frente al hospital!

\- ¡yo no empecé! - se defendió el Uchiha quitando el agarre de Kakashi de su ropa. - ¡bakka-Kakashi fue quien empezó! ¿Cierto, Shiori?

-no me metas a mí. - le gruño la albina con un suspiro para luego ver el ramo que él Uchiha sostenía en su mano y que al parecer Obito no recordaba. -Obito te quiere dar algo. - dijo de pronto Shiori empujando con fuerza a Obito quien logró detenerse justo en frente del rostro de Rin.

Obito se alarmo y miro a la peli blanca con su rostro aterrado mientras que Rin ladeaba su cabeza y Kakashi miraba en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Obito? - le pregunto Rin.

-esto... ¡toma! - grito empujando el ramo a los brazos de su compañera con nerviosismo. - pase por la tienda de flores y pensé en traerte algo... jeje, aunque no sé si te gusten... ¡pero espero que te gusten!

Shiori sonrió al ver al Uchiha todo nervioso y Kakashi miro aburrido mientras Rin le agradecía a Obito y minutos después se despedía de los tres para entrar nuevamente al hospital.

-eso salió bien. - suspiro el Uchiha sobando su cabeza con nerviosismo. - ¡la próxima lo haremos mejor Shiori!

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto con sorpresa la peli blanca.

\- ¡claro, en el cumpleaños de Rin! - grito alegre el Uchiha comenzando a caminar.

-hmmm, ustedes solo se meten en problemas. - se quejó Kakashi.

\- ¡vamos, Kakashi! - le animo Obito golpeando la espalda del peli plata y empujándolo con fuerza hacia adelante sin saber cómo su compañera se había dado la vuelta y había quedado a unos pasos del peli plata. - ¡Rin se alegrara sin...!

Pero Obito dejo de hablar cuando volteo de nuevo para ver sus dos compañeros tirados en el suelo... más bien al peli plata en sima de Shiori.

Shiori y Kakashi abrieron sus ojos como plato y entonces el peli plata sintió como los labios de ambos estaban pegados en un beso accidental, solo separados por la delgada mascara que ocultaba el rostro del chico.

\- ¡¿pero qué están haciendo?! - grito Obito desconcertado logrando que ambos peli platas reaccionaran y se levantaran de un rápido salto, desviando la mirada lejos de cada uno. - ¡ustedes dos...! ¡Ustedes...!- gritaba el Uchiha sin lograr terminar la frase al ver como el rostro de ambos albinos estaban completamente rojos. -¡JaJaJaJa!

\- ¡cierra la boca, Obito! - grito Kakashi furioso y avergonzado cuando el Uchiha comenzó a reír imaginando aquello que había pasado para que sus dos amigos se pusieran de esa forma.

-¡JaJaJaJa! ¡Pero si esto lo tiene que saber Rin! - grito animado Obito que sobaba su estómago.

Shiori miro de nuevo hacia el peli plata y rápido desvió su mirada al Uchiha intentando lucir tranquila y despreocupada.

-bien, me voy. - dijo la albina sintiendo sus rostro caliente para luego salir prácticamente huyendo del lugar mientras Kakashi trataba de no mirarla y Obito seguía riendo a carcajadas ahora al ver como Shiori había salido corriendo y saltando de techo en techo.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, aquí el primer beso de Kakashi y Shiori jajaja espero que les haya gustado... el próximo capítulo... no sé cuándo pueda subirlo pero hare lo posible por no tardar..**

**Muchas gracias por comentar **


	18. Adiós Obito - primera parte

Capítulo XV. Adiós Obito - primera parte.

\- ¡hey Shiori, mañana cuando regrese de mi misión, me ayudaras a planear otra cita con Rin! - le dijo Obito aquella tarde luego de haber pasado casi todo el día juntos ideando planes y siguiendo a Rin a hurtadillas.

-nunca aprendes. - le dijo Shiori con un suspiro mientras Obito le sonreía de oreja a oreja tocando sus gogles con su mano derecha y con la otra alzando su pulgar.

Shiori miro aquella imagen justo con el atardecer apareciendo a espaldas del Uchiha y una brisa que cruzaba alrededor de ambos llevando consigo un par de hojas que habían sido arrastradas por la corriente de aire; era una imagen nostálgica pero la albina sonrió viendo aquella expresión de alegría en el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¡deséame suerte, Shiori! ¡La próxima vez lograre confesarle a Rin mis sentimientos!

Shiori asintió viendo al Uchiha salir corriendo no sin antes despedirse de ella con la mano.

-adiós, Obito. - susurro Shiori dando media vuelta para detenerse al sentir algo extraño a su alrededor.

Shiori levanto su rostro viendo como una mariposa azul comenzaba a caer de su vuelo para después caer al suelo y dejar de moverse.

-tengo un mal presentimiento. - se dijo para luego girarse de nuevo a dirección donde el Uchiha había partido y mirar preocupada hacia ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*******************FLASH BACK********************

(Dos días antes)

El día anterior, Shiori había ayudado a Obito en una extraña misión de la cual prácticamente o mejor dicho había sido arrastrada sin poder negarse, y luego de aquello... de aquel beso accidental con Kakashi, Obito no la dejaba de molestarla en ningún momento ni tampoco al peli plata.

Shiori se estaba comenzando a molestar más allá de la medida que soportaba y por cómo iban las cosas, probablemente sacaría su lado aterrador justo como Kushina; sin embargo el peli negro no se inmutaba con ninguna de las palabras de la albina. Obito se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Shiori de una forma tan rápida que incluso la trataba como si fuese su propia hermana y por supuesto, su mano derecha para conquistar el corazón de Rin.

Obito la molesto el día siguiente a eso y cuando Kakashi choco con ellos, un momento incomodo apareció entre los dos albinos pero fue roto por las bromas del Uchiha. Kakashi de igual forma que la peli blanca, se hartó de las burlas de Obito y se marchó intentando parecer como si nada hubiera ocurrido con sus comentarios y sobre todo con la albina que intentaba actuar de igual forma.

-hey, hey Shiori. - hablo Obito caminando detrás de ella mientras intentaba dejar de reírse. -vayamos a comer algo, estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Obito, no he ido a entrenar con Jun-sensei ni con mi equipo y todo por estar ayudándote. - le gruño Shiori con enfado mientras caminaba tranquilamente a... ningún lugar en especial, solo quería alejarse un poco de aquel lugar donde el peli plata había aparecido.

-pues yo tampoco. - respondió el Uchiha mirando alrededor algunos puestos de comida. -la verdad no se ni dónde este Minato-sensei.

\- ¿Qué acaso no tienes entrenamiento o alguna misión? - le pregunto un tanto curiosa, mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-no, en dos días tendremos una misión importante... o eso es lo que Minato-sensei nos dijo, pero no estoy muy seguro de que trate. - contesto sin interés viendo a lo lejos a una mujer anciana cargando dos bolsas pesadas de mandado.

Shiori vio como Obito salía corriendo rápidamente para ayudar a la anciana y se detuvo para ver como el Uchiha le ofrecía ayuda y como comenzaba él a cargar las bolsas de la mujer. Obito se sobo la cabeza con dificultad y le sonrió a la peli blanca que solo suspiro y comenzó a seguirlo ayudándolo con otra pequeña bolsa que la mujer cargaba.

\- ¿entonces... es verdad? - le pregunto la albina siguiendo a la anciana que indicaba el camino a su casa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Obito confundido.

-tus excusas. - decía la peli blanca mirando hacia al frente. - siempre que llegas tarde pones un pretexto parecido a este.

\- ¡yo siempre digo la verdad! - grito el peli negro ofendido. -siempre que voy de camino hacia algún entrenamiento, algo sucede y termino llegando tarde.

Shiori miro de reojo como el Uchiha hacia una mueca en su rostro y sonrió de nuevo. Cuando la mujer les dijo a ambos chicos que su casa estaba cerca, no esperaron que al llegar a la pequeña casita; la anciana les pidiera a ambos otro favor... seguido de otro... y otro... y otro par de favores interminables.

-por lo regular siempre es lo mismo. - le susurro Obito a Shiori que ayudaban a mover un par de cosas que la anciana no podía cargar sola.

Luego de pasar un par de horas metidos en esa casa, la mujer les agradecía a ambos y como "recompensa" por su ayuda les dio a los dos un par de dulces. Obito sonrió agradecido y así ambos pudieron salir de ahí caminando de nuevo hacia algún puesto de comida.

\- ¡Shiori! - grito una voz conocida para la albina y de inmediato se detuvo para voltear a ver a Younha que parecía estar molesta. - ¿en dónde estabas metida otra vez? ¡Te perdiste del entrenamiento! - Shiori rápidamente señalo a Obito como culpable y el Uchiha dio un respingo al sentir la mirada intimidante de Younha.

\- ¡hey, no es mi culpa!

-últimamente ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes? - pregunto Younha curiosa mientras daba unos pasos al frente, para poder verlos mejor.

-JaJaJaJa, conmigo no pero con Kaka.../

Estuvo a punto de decir el Uchiha pero al escucharlo hablar, Shiori tapo la boca de Obito con su mano y lo jalo hacia ella cuando este trato de zafarse. Younha levanto una ceja al ver aquella reacción de su amiga y sonrió de lado con malicia.

-solo ayudo a Obito en algunas cosas que no entiende, es solo eso. Mañana iré temprano al entrenamiento, no te preocupes. - le dijo la albina sonriéndole a la castaña que parecía no creer nada de lo que había dicho.

\- ¡hey! ¡Shiori! - grito otra voz conocida para la peli blanca viendo como Gai corría hacia ella y se detenía al lado de Younha. - ¡te reto!

\- ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Tu aquí también?! - grito Obito zafándose de Shiori para señalar al recién llegado. - ¡primero Kakashi y ahora Shiori! ¡Definitivamente no!

-bueno, no encuentro a Kakashi por ningún lado y siempre he querido enfrentarme a Shiori. - respondió el chico de grandes cejas con sus ojos como pequeñas flamas de fuego para luego señalar a la peli blanca con firmeza. - ¡vamos Shiori! ¡Luchemos con la ardiente juventud de nuestros corazones!

-no quiero. - respondió Shiori nerviosa por la propuesta del chico mientras daba un paso atrás.

\- ¡así es! - dijo Obito al lado de la peli blanca. -Shiori no quiere porque ahora mismo me está ayudando con algo de vida o muerte.

Aquello trajo la atención de Younha y Gai que miraron al Uchiha con seriedad. Obito se dio cuenta de aquello y sonrió nervioso al igual que la albina.

\- ¿qué es aquello de vida o muerte? - le pregunto Younha a Shiori, pero ella en lugar de poder responderle a su amiga; fue arrastrada velozmente por Obito que había salido corriendo disparado, dejando atrás a los otros dos que solo pudieron mirarse entre ellos al no entender por qué la albina y el peli negro habían huido.

-por poco y les decía lo de Rin. - le dijo Obito luego de esconderse en unos arbustos.

Shiori rodo los ojos y vio a lo lejos, del otro lado de los arbustos a la pequeña compañera de Obito que estaba sentada en una de las bancas que había en ese lugar. Rápidamente Shiori tomo al Uchiha del cuello y la jalo para que la castaña no los viera. El peli negro miro con extrañeza a su amiga para luego ver el lugar que la albina señalaba.

\- ¡Rin! - chillo el Uchiha para ser callado de nuevo por la mano de Shiori que pidió silencio.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a ir con ella? - le pregunto la albina mirando como Obito sonreía bobamente.

\- ¿Qué le puedo decir? - pregunto Obito sin apartar la mirada de la castaña. -no soy bueno conversando con Rin, me pongo nervioso y por lo general siempre digo una tontería.

-eso es con todos. - dijo Shiori para ganarse una fea mirada del Uchiha. Shiori suspiro y señalo de nuevo a Rin. - solo ve y pregúntale sobre su día o sobre sus prácticas en el hospital. Si quieres que ella te note entonces tendrás que arriesgarte a ir con ella y no estar escondido entre los arbustos llevándome conmigo a tu lado siempre.

-que fría eres. - le dijo Obito un tanto nervioso por pensar en aquello que su amiga había dicho.

\- ¿vas a ir o no? - pregunto de mal humor la albina.

-bien. - suspiro Obito rendido. - deséame suerte, Shiori.

Shiori rodo los ojos para luego sonreírle al peli negro y asentir.

-bueno, me conformo con eso. - dijo el chico para luego levantarse y salir caminando hacia donde Rin permanecía sentada comiendo su bento.

Shiori miro como el Uchiha llegaba con la castaña y saluda con su mano, podía ver lo nervioso que estaba pero lo había hecho bien y al ver que ambos comenzaban una plática decidió marcharse de ahí.

Caminando por la otra dirección donde aquellos dos se encontraban, Shiori pudo ver a lo lejos a dos de sus compañeros de academia.

-hola, Shiori. - saludo Kurenai al ver a la albina frente a ellos. - ¿Dónde dejaste a Obito?

-esta con Rin. - respondió Shiori con un suspiro señalando el camino.

-así que al fin dejara de esconderse. - dijo Azuma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-eso creo, le dije que tenía que acercarse a ella en lugar de estar conmigo escondido entre los arbustos.

-sí, varias personas los vieron ocultarse. - se rio Kurenai recordando a sus dos amigos saltar de techo en techo para seguir a la castaña. -fue divertido verlos.

-pues...

-por cierto, ¿ya compraste el regalo para Kakashi? - pregunto interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿regalo? - pregunto la albina confundida.

-pronto Kakashi será nombrado Jounin. - respondió esta vez Azuma mostrando una bolsa de regalo que traía en su mano.

Shiori miro como Kurenai también cargaba una pequeña bolsa y entonces logro recordar aquella hoja que Rin le había dado a Obito sobre la sorpresa que tenía preparada a Kakashi.

-lo había olvidado. - respondió Shiori. -ni siquiera sé que darle. - admitió cruzando sus brazos con enfado.

-nosotros tampoco, compramos lo primero que vimos. - admitió Kurenai avergonzada mientras que asuma asentía a su lado.

-es difícil saber lo que le gusta a Kakashi, nunca habla sobre sus gustos. - hablo el peli negro.

-tendré que preguntarle a Minato-sensei. - dijo Shiori con un suspiro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde paso rápido sin Obito, Shiori había ido a ver a sus compañeros de equipo y habían estado practicando juntos por varias horas hasta que el sol se había ido.

Tokuma tenía que hacer algo importante en la casa Hyuga y se marchó rápidamente dejando a las dos jóvenes caminar solas hacia algún puesto de comida.

\- ¿aceptaste el reto de Gai? - le pregunto Shiori sorprendida luego de escuchar como su amiga se había marchado con Gai a entrenar.

-sí, ya que tu no quisiste y yo quería entrenar pues acepte el reto de Gai y luchamos unas horas. - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Gai es... bastante enérgico, ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada la albina recordando la vez en la academia, cuando habían hecho equipo. Recordaba el estilo de pelea del peli negro y aun se sorprendía por la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes.

-JaJa, Gai es un aficionado. Yo le vencí. - le respondió Younha con orgullo señalándose con el dedo.

Aquella imagen le hiso recordar a Kushina y no pudo evitar sonreír, así después de otro rato de charlas, ambas entraron a un local de comida para poder retirarse después a sus casa.

Cuando Shiori entro a su casa, se sorprendió ver a Pakkun echado en su sofá, luego de encender la luz.

-Pakkun, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Shiori acercándose al can sin notar como el perro parecía estar dormido. Al ver como dormía tranquilamente, suspiro y miro a dirección de su cocina donde había un desastre regado por todo el suelo. - Pakkun. - gruño mirando a la invocación con molestia.

Shiori se acercó al can y tomo con sus dos manos las mejillas del perro para estirarlas lo más que podía; logrando así despertar a Pakkun.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - chillo el can espantado viendo como la peli blanca le sonreía. - ¡Shiori!

-hiciste un desastre en mi cocina. - se quejó la albina soltando las mejillas del can.

\- ¿eh? Yo no fui, así estaba cuando llegue. - se excusó el perro sobando sus mejillas.

\- ¿y donde esta Kakashi? ¿No ha venido por ti? - pregunto Shiori mientras entraba a su cocina y veía toda la basura que había en el suelo. -ya es tarde para que no esté aquí.

-Kakashi está en las nubes. - dijo el can. - ni siquiera se dio cuenta que me escape del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Por qué esta en las nubes? - pregunto Shiori curiosa mirando al can desde la cocina mientras se agachaba para recoger parte de la basura que el can había hecho.

-quien sabe, pero se enoja cada vez que menciono a Obito.

Shiori se quedó callada y desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado. Seguramente era por "aquello", se decía la peli blanca con vergüenza mientras limpiaba en silencio el desastre.

-por cierto, escuche que planeaban una sorpresa a Kakashi por que pronto será Jounin, ¿es cierto? - pregunto Pakkun recostado en el sofá mirando aburrido a donde la albina estaba.

-sí, Rin fue quien lo planeo.

-oh. - dijo el can. - ¿y que le darás como regalo a Kakashi?

-no lo sé. - suspiro Shiori terminando de recoger la basura para seguir con la mesa que estaba igual de sucia.

\- ¿sabes lo que le gusta a Kakashi? - pregunto el can mirando como la albina se detenía para pensar un poco en su respuesta.

-Minato-niichan me dijo que le gustaba la caballa hervida pero ahora no tengo ganas de cocinar y creo que también le gusta mucho leer, lo he visto leyendo cuando estábamos en la academia.

-estas en lo correcto a Kakashi le gusta mucho leer, ese sería el regalo perfecto.

-Me pregunto ¿qué tipo de libros lee?- se preguntó la albina al momento que tocaban la puerta.

-bah, es Kakashi, siempre arruinando el día. - se quejó el can bajándose del sofá de un salto y caminar hacia la ventana semi abierta de la cocina. -me voy Shiori, nos vemos.

-eh, pero...

\- ¡adiós! - grito para salir huyendo por la ventana.

Shiori miro el lugar por donde Pakkun había salido para luego ir abrir la puerta y ver que Kakashi ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Pakkun. - suspiro Shiori para luego cerrar su puerta de un golpe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día amanece en konoha y Shiori ya estaba lista para caminar hacia donde seria el entrenamiento con su equipo.

La mañana parecía tranquila viendo como los niños caminaban hacia la academia, a lo lejos vio al equipo de Anko entrar a la tienda de dulces y por un momento estuvo tentada a seguir a su amiga peli lila, hace tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntas y tenía ganas de pasar un tarde juntas como ambas lo hacían pero al pasar al lado de la librería donde compraba algunos de sus libros de receta junto con Kushina, decidió detenerse para mirar los libros que había.

-no creo que importe de que trate. - se dijo la albina tomando en su mano una novela de misterio. - a menos que no le gusten estas cosas y prefiera temas mas serios. - se dijo tomando con su otra mano un libro de química y haciendo un gesto de desagrado al leer la primera página. - ni siquiera a mí me gusta la química, mejor le llevo la novela, así se puede entretener. - se dijo para después pagar el libro y seguir caminando hacia el lugar del entrenamiento.

-vaya, Shioki, al fin puedo recordar cómo era tu rostro. - se burló Jun al ver aparecer a su alumna en el lugar citado.

-ya le dije que no me diga así. - gruño Shiori sentándose al lado de Tokuma que trataba de no reír. - además, Obito tiene la culpa.

-oh, cierto. - dijo Jun recordando algo. - ¿y cómo les fue siguiendo a Rin?

\- ¿usted también? - pregunto Shiori cruzando sus brazos, logrando que su sensei soltara una risota.

-no te enojes por ser curioso, media konoha los vio a los dos seguir a la pobre chica. - dijo Jun riendo. - ¿sirvió de algo aquello? Porque si no, me temo que tendré que ponerme serio en los siguientes entrenamientos. - siguió burlándose Jun mientras el ceño de Shiori se fruncía mas y sus mejillas se inflaban.

-sensei yo creo que Shiori lo hiso bien. - agrego rápidamente Tokuma mirando el estado de enojo de su compañera. -hoy vino a entrenar con nosotros, eso significa que lograron su cometido, ¿no? - le pregunto nervioso a su compañera que desvió su cara con enfado para asentir segundos después.

\- ¡eso quiere decir que mis entrenamientos están dando frutos! - chillo feliz Jun alzando su pulgar a sus alumnos mientras Tokuma sonreía a su sensei con una gotita cayendo detrás de su cabeza y en la mente de Shiori aparecía la imagen de Maito Dai al verlo hacer la misma pose.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de horas después del comienzo del entrenamiento con el equipo Jun, en otra parte de konoha. Obito caminaba por las calles en busca de la peli blanca. Ya se había decidido, le confesaría a Rin sus sentimientos pero para eso necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga peli blanca.

-diablos Shiori, ¿Dónde estas ahora? - se quejó en Uchiha mirando alrededor de los puestos de comida y acercarse corriendo a la tienda de dulces donde solo podía ver a la peli lila devorar un par de dangos. - bah, no esta aquí. - se dijo golpeando una piedrita del suelo y seguir por su camino.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Obito seguía con su búsqueda por todas las calles de konoha hasta que al fin, casi después de una hora; logro ver a unos metros más haya a su compañera albina conversando tranquilamente con el Hyuga. Obito se preguntó de qué hablarían al verlos tan alegres juntos.

-oh, Kakashi tiene un rival... y no es Gai. - pensó en voz alta Obito mirando en desaprobación a la peli blanca que seguía sin notar la presencia del Uchiha, hasta que lo vio a él corriendo hacia donde Tokuma y ella caminaban.

\- ¡Shiori! - saludo Obito moviendo su mano al ser notado por su compañera.

-oh, no. - murmuro la peli blanca.

Tokuma vio la expresión de cansancio en Shiori y sonrió para desviar su vista al Uchiha que se detenía frente a ellos.

\- ¡hey, Tokuma! Primera vez que los veo juntos a ustedes dos. - dijo Obito logrando ver como el Hyuga se sonrojaba un poco al escuchar aquello.

-no realmente. - respondió Tokuma avergonzado. - siempre estamos con Younha pero al parecer ella tenía una cosa que hacer y nos dejó solos.

-fue a retar a Gai. - soltó Shiori sin saberlo realmente, tenía curiosidad de aquello que su compañera iba hacer y lo único que podía pensar aparte de ayudar a su abuela en la tienda era en entrenar con Gai.

-vaya, cayó en las redes del cejotas. - dijo pensativo el Uchiha para luego mover su cabeza de lado a lado. - no vine aquí para charlar, Shiori necesito que vengas conmigo, vamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? - se quejó Shiori mientras Tokuma sonreía al verlos a los dos.

-sí, es algo importante y necesito tu ayuda. - dijo serio sorprendiendo por un momento a Shiori y a Tokuma que se miraron entre si al no saber cómo reaccionar por aquello.

\- ¿Qué tan serio? - pregunto Shiori preocupada para luego ver como en el rostro del Uchiha se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ya me decidí, le diré la verdad a Rin.

Shiori abrió más sus ojos en sorpresa al ver aquella confianza que mostraba en ese momento el Uchiha.

-creo que mejor los dejo solos. Suerte, Obito. - dijo el Hyuga para despedirse de Shiori y salir caminando por otro camino.

Shiori vio a su compañero marcharse y después regreso su mirada a Obito que seguía sonriendo.

\- ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir... hmmm, ¿ya estás preparado?

\- ¡claro que sí! - gruño el peli negro haciendo un puchero. -bueno, vamos antes de que me arrepiente, ya me pusiste nervioso Shiori. - se quejó tomando el brazo de la peli blanca y comenzar a caminar.

-uhm, bien, lo siento. Vamos.

Así Obito llevo arrastrada a Shiori hasta el lugar de "juntas" donde ambos se habían escondido para que el Uchiha pidiera contarle el plan que había planeado toda la noche.

-si aparece alguien, tu solo tienes que llevarlo lejos para que no interrumpa mi momento con Rin. - termino de explicar el peli negro mientras Shiori miraba la hoja que tenía frente a ella con los horribles dibujos que Obito había hecho para explicar su plan.

\- ¿se supone que yo soy esa? - pregunto extrañada señalando el dibujo de ella misma que Obito había hecho. Miro con el ceño fruncido como su dibujo tenía una venita de irritación en cada una de las escenas, eso junto con su cabello parado parecido a una escoba vieja le fastidio. -yo no me enojo siempre y mi cabello no es así. - señalo molesta mientras Obito se ponía a reír al ver su reacción.

-JaJa, deja eso y concéntrate en el plan. - le dijo quitándole las hojas de su mano y poniéndose serio mirando la hora de su reloj. - iré yendo, si alguien se acerca ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Shiori asintió aun con enfado y luego de chocar sus puños, cada uno se fue al lugar indicado.

Obito rápido salió corriendo para llegar frente al hospital donde había quedado de ver a Rin mientras que Shiori se sentaba en una de las bancas que estaban por el camino al hospital, ella solo tenía que hacer guardia y esperar a que nadie de sus compañeros pasara.

Miro a lo lejos al Uchiha que se quedaba afuera de las puertas del hospital esperando la salida de Rin.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto una voz conocida apareciendo por detrás, asustando a la peli blanca que dio un respingo en su asiento.

\- ¡Kakashi! - chillo Shiori viendo al peli plata con un libro en su mano. - ¿yo? Nada... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-voy a entrenar. - fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli plato para luego retomar con su lectura y comenzar a caminar de nuevo pero fue detenido por la mano de la albina que alcanzo a tomar la parte de atrás de su camisa. - ¿Qué...?- pero no logro terminar su pregunto porque Shiori lo jalo hasta arrastrarlo a los arbustos cercanos donde ambos quedaron ocultos.

Kakashi miro confuso a la peli blanca y se dejó arrastrar por ella para luego ver aquello que la albina veía.

"¡bien, Shiori!", pensaba Obito al pasar por el lugar donde había visto a su amiga jalar al bakka de su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - le gruño Kakashi viendo a Obito y a Rin pasar caminando tranquilamente del otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? - se preguntó ella misma sin hacer caso al peli plata que seguía frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo ayudas tanto? - pregunto Kakashi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho al verse ignorado. -últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ustedes dos.

\- ¿te juntaste con Younha acaso? - pregunto Shiori volteando a verlo.

-hmmm...- fue lo único que contesto el peli plata mientras Shiori suspiraba y regresaba la mirada hacia los otros dos. -no se tiene que ser tan bobo para no darse cuenta que a Obito le gusta Rin. - escucho Shiori a su lado mientras Kakashi miraba a la dirección que su compañera veía.

-pues parece que Rin no se da cuenta de aquello. - respondió Shiori sonriendo mientras Kakashi la miraba ahora a ella con una sella levantada.

::::::::::::::

Luego de aquella situación con Kakashi y Obito, Shiori se relajó toda la tarde en su casa comiendo un par de dangos que había comprado al pasar por su tienda favorita.

Shiori había tenido una semana agitada y últimamente así era cuando pasaba casi todo su tiempo con el Uchiha.

-espero que pueda confesarle a Rin todo y deje de seguirme tanto. - se dijo Shiori al momento que cerraba sus ojos y quedaba dormida en el sillón de su casa.

Cuando la peli blanca volvió abrir sus ojos, el sol ya había aparecido y se preguntó qué hora era. Había dormido muchas horas y se sentía renovada y de buen humor.

"iré a entrenar con Younha", se dijo la peli blanca arreglándose para salir.

Una vez fuera de su hogar decidió caminar por otro camino para tratar de evitar a cualquiera de sus compañeros pero al parecer haya arriba no querían hacerle las cosas fácil a la albina. A mitad del camino, al pasar cerca del parque para ir hacia los campos de entrenamiento, choco con su compañero Obito que no parecía estar de buen humor y miraba el suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Shiori se detuvo viendo la expresión de su amigo y suspiro acercándose suponiendo ya el motivo de su estado de ánimo.

-hey. - dijo llegando a su lado.

\- ¡hey, Shiori! - chillo el Uchiha sorprendiéndose al ver a la albina.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto para ver como Obito sonreía con una sonrisa torcida y sobaba su cabeza en mala señal.

-pues, todo iba bien. - dijo. -la invite a comer, charlamos un rato, se rio de mis chistes y entonces...

\- ¿Qué?

-me pidió acompañarla a comprar el regalo de bakka-Kakashi. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡yo que voy a saber que le gusta a ese!

Shiori suspiro para luego sonreírle a su amigo.

-en mi opinión creo que estuviste bien, pasaste toda la tarde con Rin sin nadie que los molestara.

\- ¡eso sí! - chillo alegre el Uchiha. -gracias por quitar de en medio a ese bakka-Kakashi. - le dijo sonriendo de forma picara para acercarse al rostro de la albina. -por cierto, ¿Qué hicieron después de que Rin y yo nos fuimos?

\- ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¡Nos fuimos cada uno por su lado! - gruño la albina cruzándose de brazos y desviar el rostro a otro lado mientas Obito reía, deteniéndose solo cuando un extraño sonido salió de su estómago.

-uhm, ¡vamos a comer, Shiori! - grito el Uchiha para jalar a la peli blanca sin escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué no tienes entrenamiento? - le gruño la albina sin intentar zafarse, ya sabía que no lograría nada.

-no. - contesto Obito con una sonrisa. - ¡vamos, ya tengo planeado otras cosas para mi próxima cita con Rin y tú me ayudaras!

*****************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****************

.

.

.

.

.

.

Así fue como Shiori y Obito habían regresado a espiar y a seguir a Rin esa misma tarde y después del final de aquel día y de aquella breve despedida con el Uchiha; Shiori seguía con esa extraña sensación en su pecho luego de ver alejarse a su amigo.

-espero que le vaya bien en su misión. - se dijo Shiori en su casa para despues quedarse leyendo el libro que Jiraiya le habia regalado, le gustaba mucho ese libro. horas mas tardes luego de pararse a preparar algo para comer escucho a Younha tocar la puerta de entrada con impaciencia.

\- ¡Shiori!

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la albina abriendo su puerta rápidamente, notando el rostro serio de Younha.

-Jun-sensei quiere vernos en la oficina del hokage, ya.

\- ¿Qué paso?

-algo anda mal, tenemos una misión. Vamos. - le dijo la castaña para tomarla del brazo y salir corriendo las dos a dirección de la torre del hokage.

**Continuara...**

**Obito ;n;**


	19. Adiós Obito - segunda parte

Capítulo XVI. Adiós Obito - segunda parte.

-necesito que vayan hacia el puente kannabi como refuerzos del equipo Minato y de Kakashi. -había dicho el hokage luego que ambas jóvenes kunoichis llegaran a la reunión en la oficina del sandaime.

Al escuchar aquello, Shiori y los demás se mostraron confundidos.

\- ¿el equipo de Kakashi? - pregunto Shiori en voz alta logrando la atención el hokage. - ¿Minato-sensei no está con ellos?

-he nombrado a Kakashi Jounin y Minato le encargo esta misión aparte. - respondió el hokage con seriedad mirando cada uno de los rostros que tenía en frente. -Minato me envió un mensaje hace un momento, al parecer una cantidad de enemigos se dirige a donde se encuentra Kakashi y su equipo, quiero que ustedes vayan como refuerzos de inmediato y me informen de la situación en cuanto puedan, Jun.

\- ¡si, hokage-sama! - Jun acato la orden dándole una reverencia, para después salir de la oficina con su equipo siguiéndole de cerca.

-Jun-sensei, ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunto Younha siguiendo a su sensei de cercas. - ¿de qué trataba la misión del equipo de Kakashi?

-destruir el puente kannabi. - respondió su sensei manteniendo su rostro serio, justo como la primera vez que lo vieron entrar al salón de la academia. - el equipo Minato debía destruir el puente kannabi para cortar la vía de suministro de. - explico para detenerse y girar a verlos. - en 15 minutos nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea, lleven todo lo necesario y no lleguen tarde.

Con esas palabras, Jun desapareció dejando una bola de humo en el lugar. Los tres integrantes del equipo se miraron entre si y después cada uno corrió a su casa para empacar todo lo que necesitarían.

Una vez que los 15 minutos pasaron, el equipo Jun se encontró puntual en la entrada y sin más preámbulos partieron a la misión que Hiruzen les había mandado.

-el equipo de Kakashi está especializado en misiones de sabotaje, además son el mejor equipo de chunnin, si ellos no pudieron con su misión, ¿de qué serviremos nosotros? - dijo la castaña preocupada.

-somos los refuerzos Younha. -respondió Shiori que iba saltando a su lado. - en este momento no importa en que se especialice cada equipo ni tampoco quien sea mejor que el otro.

-Shiori tiene toda la razón. - concordó Jun sin detenerse. - en este momento debemos apoyarnos como equipos y lograr que la misión salga como está planeada. No debemos pensar en otras cosas que no sean apoyar a nuestros camaradas, el hokage-sama nos ha mandado a llamar por alguna razón y no lo defraudemos a él ni a nuestra aldea. ¡Hagamos que esta misión sea un éxito! - dijo Jun logrando renovar el ánimo de los tres jóvenes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, mientras el equipo de Jun se dirigía hacia el puente kannabi. Kakashi y Obito discutían luego de que aquellos ninjas se llevaran a Rin con ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste? - pregunto enfadado Obito mirando con firmeza a su compañero.

-Si... Nosotros dos vamos a continuar esta misión. - respondió el peli plata con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y Rin? ¿Qué hay de Rin?

-Rin está después. El enemigo quiere descubrir lo que estamos tramando. No la matarán de inmediato. Y por suerte Rin es un ninja médico. Aun si ella termina como prisionera de guerra, probablemente la traten cordialmente con la condición de que ella cure a sus heridos. - respondió Kakashi poniéndose más serio a cada segundo que hablaba. - El problema es si el enemigo descubre nuestra estrategia. Si ellos obtienen esa información, sin duda, incrementaran la seguridad en el puente de inmediato. Lo que hará mucho más difícil nuestra misión.

\- ¡Estás asumiendo la seguridad de Rin sólo basado en suposiciones! - grito Obito apretando sus puños con forme su enojo aumentaba. - ¿Y si esos tipos sólo son lacayos que no les importa nada? ¡Ahora mismo, salvar a Rin tiene prioridad sobre la misión!

-Un shinobi debe sacrificar un camarada para llevar a cabo una misión. - sentencio el peli plata sin demostrar ningún atisbo de tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento. - Así es la regla. Si fallamos en esta misión, es posible que la guerra se prolongue y muchas más vidas serán sacrificadas.

\- ¡Eso solo es una suposición! - volvió a gritar Obito. - ¿Y por algo así, estás dispuesto a abandonar a un camarada que ha estado entre la vida y la muerte contigo? ¡Cuando nosotros estuvimos heridos, Rin salvo nuestras vidas con su Ninjutsu médico! ¡Si ella no hubiera estado allí, ahora ambos estaríamos muertos!

-Ese era el deber de Rin. - fue la única respuesta del peli plata logrando colmar la última pizca de paciencia del Uchiha que de un moviente rápido golpeo con el puño cerrado el rostro de Kakashi.

\- ¡Después de todo, no me agradas! - le grito el peli negro viendo como el peli plata seguía sin ninguna otra reacción, solo su rostro serio y desinteresado de siempre.

-No me importa. Soy el capitán. Tú vas a obedecerme cualquier sea la situación para mantener al equipo junto, una persona da las órdenes. Es por eso que tenemos la regla que dice que los miembros deben obedecer al capitán del equipo. - dijo el peli plata mirando con firmeza al Uchiha. - Obito, tú no eres fuerte. Es por eso que yo fui escogido como capitán de este equipo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no intentas salvar a Rin? Como capitán, tú eres fuerte. - gruño Obito al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Si cedes a tus emociones hasta por un momento así y fallas en tu misión, luego lo lamentarás. - respondió Kakashi cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos recordando la batalla de Shiori con su madre. Shiori había cedido a sus emociones y había empeorado las cosas, no iba a permitir que Obito cometiera el mismo error que la albina y arruinara la misión. - Es por eso que nuestro código de conducta prohíbe los sentimientos. Tú debes saber eso.

-Rin... Estaba preocupada por tu bienestar. Es por eso que te dio ese equipo médico. ¡Hasta hizo un amuleto de protección dentro de eso!

-El equipo médico y el ninjutsu médico son sistemas desarrollados por konoha... para incrementar la taza de éxito en nuestras misiones, pero te lo dije ayer ¿no? "Tener algo inútil sólo interfiere". - dijo el peli plata mirando fijamente a Obito que enarco sus cejas al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Algo inútil?

-Para llevar acabo está misión, las herramientas útiles son esenciales para un ninja. Algo como las emociones son inútiles. - explico el peli plata con cansancio, ya se estaba cansando de la situación y aun debían apurarse para continuar. Miro a Obito que se había quedado callado y extrañamente se había quedado tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio...? ¿Realmente crees en eso? - pregunto de pronto y Kakashi suspiro internamente.

-Si... Así es...

-Olvídalo. - dijo el Uchiha volviendo a apretar sus manos en forma de puño para darle la espalda al peli plata y mirar el camino por donde se habían llevado a su compañera de equipo. - Tú y yo hemos sido como agua y aceite desde el principio. ¡Voy a rescatar a Rin yo mismo!

\- ¡Tú no comprendes nada! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que les pasa a aquellos que no siguen las normas?

-Yo creo que el Colmillo Blanco era un verdadero héroe... - dijo Obito logrando que Kakashi abriera sus ojos con total sorpresa y dejara cualquier otra palabra que intentaba decir. -Es cierto que en el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria... pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que escoria. - al escuchar aquello Kakashi tembló recordando el motivo por el cual su padre había abandonado la misión. -Llámame escoria cuanto quieras... voy a infringir las normas y si no estoy siendo un verdadero ninja... entonces tendré que cambiar el concepto que todos tienen sobre los ninjas. - fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha para comenzar a caminar hacia al frente mientras Kakashi giraba y se le alejaba por el camino contrario a Obito.

:::::::::::::::::::

-Tokuma, ¿puedes ver algo? - pregunto Jun ocultándose entre unos de los muchos árboles del lugar.

-cuatro hombres. - respondió el Hyuga, escondiéndose de igual forma que a su sensei y seguir mirando alrededor. -uno está cerca de aquí los otros tres a siete metros.

-Miyako puede ayudar a buscar el olor de Minato-sensei y los demás. - dijo Shiori para comenzar hacer las señas y ser detenida por la mano de su sensei.

-no uses tu chakra ahora Shiori, no sabemos cómo sean los enemigos y por el momento solo usaremos el Byakugan de Tokuma.

Shiori asintió mientras Tokuma les daba las localizaciones de los otros hombres que estaban escondidos entre los árboles.

Younha y Shiori se acercaron en silencio al hombre más cercano mientras que Tokuma y Jun se encargaban de los demás.

Younha salió de su escondite lanzando de inmediato a atacar a su contrincante, mientras Shiori permanecía oculta esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Younha ataco al ninja de Iwagakure usando taijutsu, el hombre se defendió fácilmente de los ataques de la castaña. Rápidamente el hombre saco de su espalda una espada parecida a la de los AMBU de konoha; Younha al ver lo que tomaba saco un Kunai de su bolsillo trasero y logro detener el impacto, ocasionando que el sonido se extendiera por el lugar.

Shiori que seguía oculta vio como el hombre sacaba con su otra mano libre un Kunai para atacar a su compañera, rápidamente Shiori salió por detrás lanzando una shuriken que logro hacer una herida en el brazo izquierdo y detener su ataque. Luego del daño de la peli blanca, él hombre de iwa se apartó de la castaña con un gran salto hacia uno de los lados y en ese momento vio como era arrinconado por ambas kunoichis que se habían acercado rápido a él.

-Younha, yo me encargo. - dijo de pronto Shiori.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gruño Younha viéndola de reojo. - ¡es mi turno de acabar con el enemigo!

-hay una técnica nueva que quiero usar. - dijo Shiori sin hacerle caso a su queja. -yo me encargo esta vez. - Younha chisteo y cruzo sus brazos mirando con molesta a la albina.

\- ¡pero la próxima vez yo haré todo el trabajo!

-no te molestes, ve y ayuda a Tokuma y Jun-sensei. - respondió la albina para hacer rápidamente las señales de mano al ver como el hombre saltaba intentando atacar a Younha. -Jutsu de hielo; Espejo cristal de hielo. -dijo Shiori al momento en que grandes espejos de hielo aparecían de la nada y rodeaban al hombre.

\- ¡hey! ¡Jun-sensei no quiere que uses demasiado chakra! - le regaño Younha mientras Shiori suspiraba recordando a su sensei.

-bien, será rápido. -respondió la albina para fundirse dentro de su hielo y comenzar con el ataque de miles de agujas.

Minutos después luego que el equipo Jun volviera a estar juntos, corrieron a dirección donde el Hyuga les indico, viendo al llegar, un enorme grupo de shinobis de la roca rodeando al equipo Minato.

Jun rápidamente hiso un katon golpeando a varios ninjas que estaban cercas, logrando comenzar entre ellos una pelea. Shiori vio a lo lejos como Minato también comenzaba atacar y como todos los demás shinobis se lanzaban a ellos.

\- ¡Shiori! - grito Tokuma justo cuando uno de los ninjas de iwa se posicionaba detrás de ella para atacarla.

La peli blanca giro sobre sus pies formando en su puño una cuchilla de hielo y empuñarla en el pecho del ninja sin ninguna otra opción. Así rápidamente otro grupo de ninjas se unió a la pelea y comenzó a atacar al equipo Jun y al equipo Minato.

Por el lado donde el equipo Minato estaba, Rin y Kakashi pelean al lado de su sensei con la multitud de shinobis de la roca alrededor de ellos, justo entonces uno de los ninjas intenta lastimar a Rin y Kakashi interviene en su camino para después tomar su espada y correr hacia el ninja, cortándole en el pecho y seguir continuando con los demás como si fuera algo sencillo. Minato miro a lo lejos al equipo Jun notando como ellos luchaban con una gran cantidad de ninjas de la roca.

En una pequeña distracción, una peligrosa chuchilla Kunai pasa rosando su mejilla sorprendiendo al rubio y volviendo a ponerse alerta. Rápidamente en su mano derecha se formó una esfera azul para después impactarla en el pecho de uno de los hombres que salió lanzado hacia atrás con una potente fuerza que golpeo a otros de los ninjas que estaban cerca.

Justo cuando más explosiones se escucharon alrededor, Minato pudo ver a lo lejos como un grupo de shinobis era congelado por una gran cantidad de hielo y otra parte era quemada con el katon de Jun, mientras que los AMBU de konoha aparecían entre las sombras de los árboles y comenzaban atacar a los enemigos.

::::::::::::::::

"¿_dónde está Obito?",_pensó Shiori cuando ambos equipos iban de regreso a la aldea.

Había un extraño silencio que incomodaba al equipo Jun. Jun tampoco se atrevía a preguntar lo que había pasado así que solo esperaría hasta que Minato le contara lo que había ocurrido en su misión.

Rin y Kakashi iban detrás de Minato sin despegar la mirada del suelo lo que llenaba de confusión y curiosidad a los demás jóvenes.

_"no me gusta nada",_se dijo Shiori recordando cómo se había sentido hace horas, antes de que él Uchiha se fuera a su misión.

\- ¿Dónde está Obito? - pregunto Shiori sin poder soportar más la duda.

Minato miro hacia al frente donde se podía ver ya la entrada de la aldea y después miro de reojo a Shiori que se había puesto a su lado para escuchar su respuesta. El rubio negó moviendo levemente la cabeza y Shiori se detuvo en seco entendiendo la respuesta del adulto.

Jun suspiro con tristeza al escuchar aquello y continúo caminando, dejando a las dos kunoichis de su equipo atrás. Tokuma por su parte se detuvo y camino hacia Shiori, colocando su mano el hombro de la albina para darle apoyo mientras ella intentaba ocultar su rostro con su cabello.

\- ¿Shiori? - pregunto Younha colocándose a su lado con preocupación al ver en el rostro de la albina.

-yo estoy bien. - dijo la peli blanca para no preocupar a su equipo. -pero estoy seguro que ellos no...

Esta vez, los tres giraron a ver al equipo Minato y a ninguno de ellos les gusto el estado en el que se encontraban cada uno de ellos.

Una vez de regreso a la aldea, Kushina que estaba cercas de la entrada vio a los recién llegados y corrió hacia ellos para darle la bienvenida pero al ver los rostros de todo el grupo, su preocupación salió a flote y camino despacio hacia ellos con las manos en su pecho.

Minato vio como la peli roja se acercaba a ellos y sonrió tratando de no preocuparla más. Rin que seguía al lado de Kakashi vio de reojo a su compañero que estaba mucho más callado de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué paso-dattebane? -pregunto Kushina llegando al frente de Minato.

-ahora no es buen momento Kushina. - respondió Minato mirando de reojo a su equipo. - tenemos que ir con el hokage e informarle de la misión.

La peli roja asintió para después dejarlos pasar y ver como Jun y su equipo caminaba por detrás de ellos, luciendo de la misma forma que el equipo de Minato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la noche luego de que ambos equipos le informaran sobre la misión del puente kannabi y Kakashi les contara sobre la muerte del Uchiha, cada uno de ellos se marchó a su casa a descansar. La noticia de la muerte del Uchiha aún les seguía impactando de sobre manera y nadie pudo decir nada una vez que salieron de la oficina.

Kushina apareció afuera de la torre del hokage y acompaño a Minato y a Shiori por el camino. Shiori vio de reojo al rubio que permanecía sumamente callado y lucia completamente diferente a como era normalmente. Kushina estaba igual de preocupada que Shiori y en silencio los tres llegaron a casa de la pareja. La peli blanca decidió quedarse un par de horas en casa de Minato y Kushina para poder cuidar del rubio, no le gustaba nada como se miraba en ese momento.

Shiori ayudo a Kushina a preparar algo para comer mientras el rubio se había metido a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, se había mantenido callado luego de salir de la oficina del hokage. La peli blanca le conto a la kunoichi todo lo que Kakashi les había contado sobre la misión en el puente kannabi y Kushina comprendió toda la situación preocupándose más por Minato que permanecía sentado en la cama sin decir nada y solo mirando el suelo de la habitación.

Shiori vio cuando la peli roja le llevo un plato de cena al rubio y entonces escucho algo que le rompió el corazón en ese momento. Minato estaba sufriendo; Shiori se atrevió asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y vio al rubio en la misma posición, sentado en su cama y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas, intentando cubrir su rostro con las palmas de sus manos para que no lo vieran llorar mientras Kushina se sentaba a su lado e intentaba darle ánimos.

-...no pude proteger a Obito. - lo escucho decir luego de otro par de palabras que había soltado el rubio. - ¿Qué clase de shinobi soy si ni siquiera pude proteger a uno de mis alumnos?

-Minato. - Kushina no sabía que decir y lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Kakashi y Rin... debí haber estado con ellos... Kushina, ellos eran mi responsabilidad. Eran mi equipo, son mi equipo y yo... yo. - Minato no pudo continuar luego que su voz volviera a quebrarse debido al llanto.

-ellos estarán bien-ttebane. - dijo la peli roja con tranquilidad para abrazar con más fuerza al rubio.

-me preocupa Kakashi. - susurro Minato con seriedad para despegarse un poco de la kunoichi. -con la muerte de Sakumo-dono y ahora con la muerte de Obito, Kakashi no podrá resistir tanto dolor... si hubieras visto la mirada vacía que él tenía cuando salimos de la oficina del hokage. - dijo recordando el rostro del peli plata mientras se marchaba a su hogar. Minato apretó sus ojos intentando alejar ese recuerdo y cubrió sus ojos con las manos. - no me gusta sentirme así Kushina y no me gusta que Rin y Kakashi se sientan igual que yo en este momento...

Shiori bajo la mirada y lentamente comenzó alejarse de la puerta para salir por completo de la casa de Minato y Kushina.

Siempre la preocupación más grande para el rubio era el joven peli plata; de cierta forma le molestaba que Kakashi robara la atención de ella pero podía entender porque Minato lo hacía. A ella también le preocupaba el peli plata, aunque lo negara y por lo mucho o poco que lo conocía tenía que cuidarlo inclusive de él mismo para que así Minato ni Kushina ni ella estuvieran preocupados por todo lo que le sucediera.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro, la albina miro hacia el cielo viendo unas cuantas estrellas por encima de ella. La peli blanca se quedó por unos minutos así, observando el cielo para después mirar por el camino y comenzar a caminar hacia ningún lugar en especial. Necesitaba tomar aire y despejar su mente de todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día.

_"siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño. No puedo creer que Obito ya no esté aquí"_, pensaba Shiori caminando por las calles de una oscura konoha. _"no puedo ver así a Minato-niichan",_ suspiro la albina para después detenerse y mirar al edificio que tenía enfrente. _"me pregunto cómo estará Rin...",_se dijo viendo las puertas de la entrada del hospital para inmediatamente pensar en el peli plata y suspirar de nuevo._"Minato-niichan se preocupa por Kakashi, me pregunto... ¿Cómo estará ahora?"_

Y con aquella pregunta en su cabeza, Shiori dio media vuelta y comenzó al fin el camino a su casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, luego de despertar más tarde de lo usual. Shiori salió de su casa para ir a visitar a Minato y Kushina. Le preocupaba el estado del rubio y quería saber cómo había amanecido el día de hoy.

Faltando unas cuantas casas para llegar a su destino, Shiori vio a Kushina caminar hacia ella sosteniendo en sus manos un par de bolsas de platico. La peli roja saludo con alegría a la peli blanca y se apresuró en llegar al lado de la joven kunoichi.

\- ¿y Minato-niichan? - le pregunto luego de saludarle.

-bueno, Minato fue a ver como se encuentra Kakashi, al parecer él se sentía un poco mal y fue al hospital por la noche-dattebane. - respondió Kushina para después levantar las bolsas llenas de fruta que había comprado. - yo también voy de camino hacia allá, ¿quieres venir conmigo-dattebane?

Shiori asintió y camino al lado de Kushina a dirección del hospital. Ninguna hablo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Shiori comprendía que no era algo de lo que se gustaría recordar y ella tampoco quería recordar aquello, así mientras las dos mujeres iban al hospital charlaron de temas sin importancia, solo matando el tiempo; pero antes de llegar al lugar deseado, ambas kunoichis vieron a lo lejos a Rin salir por las puertas del hospital caminando un tanto desanimada.

-iré hablar con ella. - le dijo a la peli roja que miraba lo mismo que Shiori veía.

Kushina asintió y Shiori salió corriendo hacia la castaña que no había notado aun a la peli blanca.

-Hola, Rin. - saludo Shiori para alcanzarla al momento que ella giraba para verla.

-hola, Shiori. - saludo la castaña dándole una sonrisa quebrada.

-yo... mmm, quería preguntar, ¿cómo te encuentras? - dijo la peli blanca sintiéndose incomoda luego de haberla estado vigilándola los últimos días.

No sabía si Rin sabía o no que Obito y ella había estado siguiéndola.

-pues, no me siento bien ahora. - respondió con sinceridad la chica mirando el suelo para rápidamente levantar la vista y verla de nuevo. -lo lamento, pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar con alguien en este momento. - le dijo. - hablemos otro día, ¿sí?

\- de acuerdo. - contesto Shiori sin poder decir nada más viendo como la castaña se apartaba de ella y se perdía entre las calles de konoha.

La peli blanca suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia la puerta del hospital para llegar hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el peli plata y los demás.

Antes de entrar, escucho las voces de Minato y Kushina y se detuvo mirando la puerta con firmeza. Quizás no era buena idea entrar en ese momento, pensó la albina para sentarse en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo. Allí espero por varios minutos, escuchando levemente las palabras de Minato hacia el peli plata.

Los minutos pasaban mientras Shiori esperaba a que ellos terminaran de hablar, alguna que otra enfermera pasaba a su lado y alguna que otra le hacía preguntas a la joven.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió vio al rubio y a la peli roja salir.

Minato suspiro una vez cerrada la puerta y Kushina miro el suelo con tristeza mientras Shiori solo los veía.

-hey. - dijo Kushina notando a la albina sentada en las sillas del pasillo.

\- ¿no vas a entrar a verlo, Shiori-chan? - pregunto Minato intentando actuar como normalmente era frente a las dos mujeres. No quería preocuparlas más.

Shiori miro en especial al rubio que sonreí amablemente. La peli blanca sabía que Minato intentaba actuar normal y tranquilo frente a ella pero con aquello que había visto y escuchado anoche... no podía creer que él estuviera bien en lo absoluto.

-sí, supongo. - respondió la albina levantándose de su asiento, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida del rubio.

-nos vemos en casa, Shiori. - le dijo la peli roja. -no llegues tarde o la comida se acabara-dattebane.

Shiori asintió viendo como ambos adultos se marchaban luego de despedirse de ella. Miro hacia la puerta que estaba a su lado y suspiro comenzando abrirla.

-hey...- saludo la albina viendo al peli plata recostado en su cama, tocando levemente su ojo. - ¿te duele? - le pregunto al verlo hacer una mueca dolorosa.

El peli plata rápidamente quito su mano y negó, para luego verla con su único ojo visible.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de mal humor y Shiori enarco las cejas.

-vine de visita, ¿no puedo? - pregunto la peli blanca acercándose a la única silla que había en la habitación y que estaba justo al lado de la cama de Kakashi.

El peli plata vio cómo su compañera se sentaba a su lado y un silencio incomodo comenzó a rondar por toda la habitación.

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Shiori intentando matar aquella incomodidad, pero en lugar de recibir respuesta alguna, el peli plata solo asintió.

Shiori suspiro y miro alrededor aburrida mientras Kakashi hacia lo mismo; intentando hacer como si la albina no estuviera en la habitación.

Shiori miro a dirección del peli plata con disimulo, viendo el vendaje de su cara. Aun no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido en el rostro y sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que había pasado, miro al lado de ella, sobre la mesa había una canasta con frutas. Kushina había traído algunas, quizás también Rin había venido a traerle algo.

\- ¿tienes hambre? - le pregunto Shiori tomando una manzana y un pequeño cuchillo que había al lado de la canasta.

-no. - escucho decir al peli blanca en voz baja cerrando su ojo y recostándose sobre la almohada.

Shiori frunció de nuevo las cejas y soltó la manzana con enfado.

-tu eres un...- gruño Shiori haciendo que el peli plata abriera su ojos con pesadez mientras ella se levantaba de su silla y lo señalaba. - ¡¿Por qué no puedes decir lo que te pasa?! ¡Minato-niichan está realmente preocupado por ti y tu solo... eres el mismo de siempre!

Kakashi miro a la albina cuando ella salto de su silla para perforarlo con su mirada disgustada. No dijo nada ni nada, solo desvió su mirada y cerro su ojo sin querer escucharla.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kakashi? - le pregunto molestándose más al ver que cerraba nuevamente su ojo y desviaba su cara. - ¿Por qué dices que estas bien cuando no es así? ¿No confías en Minato-niichan? ¿En Rin? - pregunto intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero nada de lo que decía parecía de importancia para el peli plata. - ¿te molesta que alguien como yo hable contigo? - gruño Shiori acercándose a la cama para poder tomar el rostro del peli plata y girarlo hacia ella.

Kakashi sorprendido solo abrió su ojo chocando con los ojos violetas de ella.

-suéltame. - gruño Kakashi golpeando la mano de su compañera que no se sorprendió de aquello sino que solo se quedó observando al peli plata de igual forma.

-todo el mundo está preocupado por ti, todo mundo quiere ayudarte. - comenzó a decir la albina en voz neutra. - Minato-niichan ni siquiera piensa en otra cosa que no seas tú, Rin esta igual de preocupada por ti y tu solo actúas como siempre. - Kakashi enarco la ceja para rápidamente desviar la mirada sin responder nada. -si tu actitud sigue así llegara un momento en que ni siquiera tu podrás salir solo de ese sentimiento de culpa, si te llegas a perder... ¿no es mejor confiar en alguien para que te ayude a salir de ese lugar de tristeza? - pregunto Shiori esperando lograr algo con aquel argumento pero al ver los segundos pasar y no obtener ninguna sola reacción del peli plata suspiro frustrada y cruzo sus brazos. -tu y yo nos parecemos. - dijo de pronto logrando que Kakashi la viera de reojo. -tú no sabes hablar de tus sentimientos, tampoco yo... pero curiosamente tu siempre logras sacarme de quicio, sin embargo no puedo hablar se esta forma con Minato o Kushina. - dijo Shiori mirando hacia la nada. -no es bueno quedarse con esos sentimientos por siempre... por eso... si tu confías en mí, yo podría confiar en ti también. - soltó de pronto sintiendo su cara volverse roja y rápido desvió su rostro hacia otro lado cuando el peli plata giro por completo su cabeza a ella.

Kakashi parecía sorprendido con aquello y solo pudo ver a la peli blanca que ahora evitaba verlo.

-sí, ya lo sabía. - susurro Shiori encogiéndose de hombros junto con un suspiro para dar un paso hacia la puerta de salida pero entonces algo apretaba su muñeca con fuerza. Rápidamente giro su rostro y vio al peli plata estirándose para cogerle la mano.

-yo...- escucho al peli plata. Shiori trago saliva esperando a que siguiera hablando. -...no quiero quedarme solo. - dijo avergonzado sin levantar el rostro.

Shiori miro sus manos y noto el leve temblor de la mano del Hatake en su muñeca.

-está bien, me quedare un rato más. - dijo Shiori para después sentarse en la silla y esperar que el peli plata se tranquilizara un poco.

Una vez que lo hiso, el chico le explico porque tenía vendada su cara y de cómo había obtenido el sharingan. Le conto con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado, todo, incluso aquello que no le había dicho al hokage y así, por primera vez Kakashi había sido sincero con la peli blanca.

**Continuara...**


	20. Experimentos - primera parte

Capitulo XVII. Experimentos - primera parte.

—te arriesgaste mucho esta vez, Orochimaru. — dijo Danzo entrado al laboratorio secreto del sannin luego de haber escuchado de uno de sus lacayos, la persona que el cara pálida había tomado para sus experimentos.

Orochimaru solo lo ignoro sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a la peli blanca que estaba sobre la mesa frente a él. Shiori aún seguía inconsciente y así seguiría durante un buen tiempo.

—esta mocosa es la protegido de Hiruzen y del alumno de Jiraiya, si ellos descubren lo que hiciste, estarás en graves problemas y esta vez yo no te ayudare. — seguía hablando Danzo mirando sobre el hombro del cara pálida a la joven que seguía dormida.

—nadie ha notado la ausencia de esta niña, Danzo-sama. — comenzó a explicar Orochimaru tomando un par de utensilios que los médicos usaban en las operaciones. —es una lástima que no pueda tener a esta niña para mis otros experimentos, es una verdadera lástima pero también soy consciente del estado en el que me encuentro ahora mismo. No me arriesgare a perder todo mi trabajo por ella, por eso, solo hare un par de anotaciones e investigare de su Kekkei genkai.

Danzo gruño con coraje viendo como Orochimaru comenzaba a sacarle sangre a la albina con una de las muchas jeringas que había en otra mesita cercas del cara pálida.

—has lo que quieras. — espeto el anciano dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar a la salida. — si te descubren, esta vez yo no te ayudare, Orochimaru. Arréglatelas tu solo.

Y con eso Danzo dejo el laboratorio de Orochimaru. El cara pálida sonrió al ver la muestra de sangre de la albina para después continuar con lo demás.

.

.

.

(Días antes)

Dos meses habían pasado de la muerte de Obito.

Después de aquella misión del puente kannabi, los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos para algunos, para otros seguían siendo días de solo tristezas.

El equipo Minato asistió junto con todos los demás ex-alumnos de la academia y otras personas más al funeral de Obito. Fue una ceremonia larga o al menos el peli plata y la albina lo habían sentido así. Ninguno hablo durante ese día y así cada uno se marchó de regreso a sus casas cuando la ceremonia finalizo.

Ese día no llovió pero las nubes se habían vuelto negras y con eso, el humor de algunos también cayó en desanimo.

Shiori y Kushina se encargaban de tener un ojo en el rubio que seguía de momentos, en un estado de depresión que les preocupaba por eso no lo dejaban solo en ningún momento. Minato a pesar de sentirse de esa forma, luchaba porque ninguna de las dos kunoichis lo viera de nuevo como aquel día y además sabía que por ahora, las personas que más lo necesitaban eran sus dos alumnos y por eso, no podía preocuparse por él mismo ni seguir en ese estado de tristeza.

Después del funeral del Uchiha, los días pasaron y pronto las misiones para el equipo Minato y el equipo Jun volvieron.

Cuando ninguno de los equipos estaba en alguna misión, Shiori salía a visitar a Rin y a Kakashi, que como siempre el último se comportaba como si la última charla con la peli blanca nunca pero nunca en la vida hubiera ocurrido. A Shiori solo le daba gracia aquella reacción y suponía que ya que era un chico, Kakashi no podría mostrarse así frente a todo mundo. Era algo que solo él y pocas personas podía ver y saber del peli plata.

_"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso...?",_pensó Shiori de camino a casa. _"¿...somos amigos ya? ¿Kakashi confía en mi... o solo fue un momento de sinceridad?"._ Seguía diciéndose la peli blanca sin poder comprender su "relación" con el peli plata.

No era que ahora Shiori quisiera ser su mejor amiga o algo parecido, no... de hecho aún le molestaba estar con él y sabía que Kakashi talvez pensaría que ella era una metiche, entrometida en todo pero le daba igual. Aun así, al mismo tiempo que el sentimiento de no querer acercarse al peli plata, había otra mitad que le decía que no podía dejarlo solo.

Quizás por el temor que hiciera algo parecido a su padre o alguna otra tontería que estaba segura que el bakka-Kakashi haría. Además, Shiori sentía la necesidad de cuidar del peli plata para que así Minato no se preocupara demasiado por el chico.

Shiori sin querer pensar más en los últimos días vividos, camino hasta la tienda de dangos donde ya llevaba meses sin pasar a comer por ahí. Al entrar noto a la peli lila sentada devorando un plato entero de dangos.

— ¡hey! — grito la peli lila al verla.

Shiori le regreso el saludo con una sonrisa y camino hasta sentarse al lado de su amiga.

—cuanto tiempo, Shiori. — le dijo Anko después de pasar lo que traía en la boca.

Shiori asintió tomando un dango del plato de la peli lila y sin que esta se molestara en lo absoluto. Anko ya sabía que con la compañía de la peli blanca, esa tarde comerían dango hasta reventar...

— ¡oye, no quieres entrenar conmigo mañana! — dijo animada la peli lila luego de salir de la tienda de dangos.

Las dos jóvenes kunoichis habían estado charlando amenamente mientras comían porciones y porciones del dulce favorito de ambas; tanto estaban disfrutando de ese momento que rápidamente la noche llego y las luces comenzaron a encenderse una por una.

—sí, hace mucho que no entrenamos juntas. — respondió la peli blanca mirando hacia el frente mientras caminaban.

— ¡ah! pero primero tendré que avisarle a Orochimaru-sensei. — dijo Anko recordando algo importante. —tenía que ayudarle en unas cosas pero si me apresuro estoy segura que podremos entrenar.

— ¿necesitas ayuda? — le pregunto Shiori sintiéndose curiosa a la mención del sensei de su amiga.

Casi siempre que estaban juntas, Anko decía alguno que otro comentario sobre su maravilloso sensei. La peli blanca aun no lo conocía y por lo que había escuchado, el sensei Orochimaru era también uno de los sannin, justo como Jiraiya... y Shiori quería conocer a ese jounin.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, en otro lado de konoha.

Kakashi se preparaba para una misión, estaba un poco nervioso al ser la primera misión sin su sensei después de los dos meses luego de la muerte de su compañero. Recordó la última promesa que le hiso a Obito y miro de reojo a Rin cuando ambos salían por la entrada de la puerta de konoha.

_"protegeré a Rin con mi vida, Obito...",_pensó el peli plata caminando en silencio por el camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque junto con la castaña.

Y mientras ambos se marchaban a su misión, Shiori aparecía en el lugar donde Anko la había citado.

La peli blanca miro hacia al frente cuando estaba cerca de llegar y vio a lo lejos a su amiga peli lila junto a un hombre mayor de cabello negro y piel pálida. Cuando Anko diviso a su amiga cerca, saludo con la mano y grito su nombre mientras el hombre a su lado miraba a esa dirección.

— ¡hey, Shiori! — grito Anko mortalmente animada a tener a su mejor amiga y a su sensei juntos.

—hola, perdón por llegar tarde. — se disculpó la albina mirando con un poco de nerviosismo al hombre que estaba al lado de Anko.

El cara pálida miro directamente los ojos violetas de la peli blanca y una sonrisa aterradora se formó en su rostro, al menos eso le pareció a Shiori que solo trato de sonreír con amabilidad mientras Anko la tomaba del brazo para jalarla a su lado y presentarla a su sensei.

— Orochimaru-sensei, ella es Shiori, mi mejor amiga. — dijo Anko con cierto orgullo mientras la albina se inclinaba un poco hacia el hombre en forma de respeto.

—un gusto en conocerte al fin, Shiori. — dijo el hombre con un tono de voz tan suave y bajo que la albina tuvo que prestar mucha atención para poder entender lo que el sensei de la peli lila decía. —Anko no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que se conocieron, incluso me dio mucha curiosidad por eso acepte que vinieras con nosotros.

Shiori no sabía si sentirse alagada, avergonzada o aterrada al ver la mirada del hombre. Sus ojos le recordaban las serpientes, le asustaban pero el hombre parecía ser una persona amable y amigable, por algo Anko estaba encantada con su sensei.

— ¿usted es uno de los sannin, como Jiraiya-sama? — pregunto Shiori curiosa mientras Anko le regalaba una sonrisa.

—así es, Jiraiya fue mi compañero de equipo junto con Tsunade, los tres nos convertimos en sannin hace mucho tiempo. — respondió Orochimaru luciendo animado por la pregunta de la chica. —hace tiempo que no los veo a ninguno de ellos, Jiraiya viaja por todo el mundo y Tsuna... ella nunca se sabe por dónde este metida. — agrego el sannin con una sonrisa que a Shiori le seguía siendo tétrica. —bueno, dejemos las charlas para otro día. Vayámonos de aquí, necito acabar con mis deberes y así ustedes podrán tener su tarde completa para entrenar.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron comenzando a seguir al hombre por detrás mientras Orochimaru por delante relamía sus labios sin ser visto por ninguna de las dos kunoichis.

Al llegar al lugar donde ayudarían al sannin, Shiori miro curiosa en salón. Había varios aparatos que la albina no sabía para que eran, además de algunos frascos con líquidos extraños dentro, también había varios objetos colgados en una esquina de la pared, lo que más podía ver eran plantas y raíces que no conocía. La albina se acercó a una pecera que estaba cercas de ella y vio dentro lo que parecía ser una serpiente pero al verla mejor se dio cuenta que no era una serpiente en su totalidad sino solo la piel que mudo el animal.

—es una símbolo de la suerte. — le dijo Anko viendo lo que su amiga miraba. — es de Orochimaru-sensei, le gusta mucho, ¿no es genial?

Shiori asintió no muy convencida con el "genial" y sonrió para después comenzar a ayudar a Anko y a Orochimaru con algunas de las investigaciones que ambos habían estado llevando.

Al parecer, Anko aprendía sobre venenos, antídotos y otro par de cosas que el sannin le enseñaba solo a ella. Shiori presto total atención a las cosas de lo que ambos hablaban mientras hablaban sobre unas extrañas plantas que nacían en las orillas de los ríos. La albina vio como Anko parecía realmente entretenida en esto, en verdad le gustaba esos temas y Shiori no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco de aquello.

No tenía conciencia alguna que a la peli lila le gustaran esos temas y ahora que recordaba, cuando estaban en la academia, en la clase para kunoichis mejor dicho; Anko siempre era de las primeras en encontrar flores y otras plantas para decorar el despreciable ramo que siempre les pedía la sensei.

Después de una hora donde ambas jóvenes ayudaron al sannin, trayéndole plantas, pasándole utensilios, leyendo y releyendo partes de los libros que había en el lugar; al fin los tres terminaron con el antídoto que Orochimaru buscaba en ese momento.

—hemos terminado. — anuncio el cara pálida quitándose los guantes al igual que Anko y Shiori. —muchas gracias por su ayuda. — agradeció el sannin y Anko y Shiori sonrieron en respuestas.

Shiori debía admitir que había juzgado mal al sensei de Anko, el hombre no era para nada de lo que había pensado al momento de verlo hace horas atrás y ahora podía decir que Anko tenía razón, su sensei era bastante genial. La peli lila recordó al hombre de los sapos, al sensei de Jiraiya, recordando aquella primera vez que lo conoció arriba de ese enorme sapo y después miro de reojo al sensei de la peli lila.

_"que diferencia",_pensó Shiori recordando también las muecas y gestos del hombre sapo. "si Jiraiya-sama fuera igual de tranquilo y serio a Orochimaru-sensei sería mucho más fácil creer que él es un sabio de las montañas Myouboku".

—terminamos de recoger, Orochimaru-sensei. Ahora Shiori y yo nos iremos a entrenar, gracias por la lección de hoy. — dijo Anko agradecida para darle un reverencia al igual que la peli blanca.

—gracias por su ayuda. — dijo el sannin mirando especialmente a Shiori que de nuevo volvió a sentirse nerviosa. —vuelve cuando quieras, Shiori-chan, estaré encantado de tener a otra persona ayudándome.

La albina no supo que responder a eso y solo pudo asentir para agradecerle por la lección de ese día y después partir junto con Anko a unos de los campos de entrenamiento para comenzar los planes que ambas habían hecho.

Cuando la noche comenzó a llegar y después de varias horas de entrenamiento y descansos para retomar el entrenamiento (xD) las dos jóvenes kunoichis decidieron pasar a comer algo en alguno de los puestos. Anko estaba muy animada ese día y no paraba de hablar y contarle sobre sus misiones con su equipo y todas las demás cosas, Shiori también se animó y comenzó a contarle cosas sobre su equipo, en especial de su bromista sensei Jun que no paraba de llamarla Shioki.

Ambas jóvenes cenaron juntas en uno de los puestos de ramen donde la kunoichi peli roja llevaba siempre a Shiori y a Minato a comer. Las horas siguieron pasando y la peli blanca y la peli lila desdijeron salir del lugar para caminar un poco por las calles y así despedirse minutos después.

Shiori camino por la calle en completa oscuridad solo iluminada por algunas lámparas que se habían encendido hace horas.

Ese día ni Kushina ni Kakashi ni su sensei estaban en la aldea, cada uno había tenido una misión diferente, incluso se había enterado que Kakashi y Rin habían partido a una misión también al igual que el equipo de Gai y su excompañera de academia, Himemiko.

La albina caminaba en silencio sin prestar atención en las sombras donde una persona se escondía, llevaba minutos siguiéndola luego de haberse separado de la peli lila.

Orochimaru asomo su rostro de uno de los rincones oscuros y volvió a lamer sus labios mirando a la joven kunoichi que seguían sin prestar atención a nada en lo absoluto. Cuando Shiori dio vuelta por una calle vacía, sintió algo extraño por debajo de ella y rápidamente salto al momento que unos gusanos blancos habían salido por el mismo lugar donde había estado parada. Shiori se impulsó para saltar hacia otro lado al ver a esas cosas desaparecer de nuevo bajo la tierra, entonces cuando volvió a caer en la tierra otros gusanos parecidos a los otros salieron, esta vez más grandes y gruesos. No podía ver bien que eran esas cosas, no se veía mucho debido a la oscuridad pero Shiori rápidamente intento alejarse de esas cosas, solo que al intentar esquivar de nuevo, uno de esos bichos enredo su cuerpo al tobillo de la albina quien sintió de inmediato un pinchazo como de una mordedura.

Shiori se alarmo y saco un Kunai cortando el cuerpo del animal que se soltó de inmediato, cayendo y siendo arrastrado por los otros de regreso a la tierra.

—qué demonios...— susurro Shiori mirando el suelo al momento que esos animales habían desaparecido. — ¿...me mordió? — se preguntó mirando su tobillo con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo y entonces, Shiori comenzó a ver borroso sobre sus pies para después, soltar su Kunai y caer al suelo justo cuando una sombra de un hombre se acercaba por detrás de ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Continuara...**

**Hola! Vengo a dejar este capítulo, algo corto de lo que hago normalmente pero veré si por la tarde o mañana publico la continuación.**

**¡Apareció Orochimaru! Este capítulo no iba a ser así en lo absoluto pero quería que Orochimaru apareciera en alguno así que decidí meterlo aquí xD**

**Espero que les guste esta parte, nos vemos en la siguiente!**


	21. Experimentos - segunda parte

Capitulo XVIII. Experimentos - segunda parte.

— ¡Oniisan! ¡Oniisan! — gritaba una pequeña peli blanca que corría por los pasillo de un gran Dōjō. La niña gritaba con alegría en busca de su hermano mayor mientras cargaba en sus manos una pequeña esfera de hielo, fruto de su entrenamiento continuo y algo prematuro; debido a las insistencias de su madre.

La pequeña albina corrió por todas partes del dojo, abriendo y cerrando puertas sin preocuparse en absoluto de las demás personas que se quejaban de sus gritos y risas. La niña no hiso caso a su abuelo que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones donde había entrado abruptamente interrumpiendo una reunión con otras personas de su clan.

— ¡Shiori! — escucho a su abuelo gritar pero la niña salió corriendo aumentando la velocidad mientras se ponía a reír de la rabieta de su abuelo.

— ¡Shiori! — escucho un grito helado al pasar por una de los pasillos y sin poder maniobrar bien sus dos pies, la pequeña albina cayo de boca al suelo, golpeándose en plena cara y soltando la pequeña esfera de hielo que cayó al suelo quebrándose estrepitosamente.

Shiori levanto su rostro rojo por el golpe y un poco sucio por el polvo del suelo de madera. En los ojos de la niña se pudieron ver un par de lágrimas temiendo en salir al ver a su lado, quien era la persona que la había asustado.

—Okaasan. — susurro la niña intentando ponerse de pie mientras la mujer la miraba con su ceño fruncido.

— ¡deja de jugar y correr por todo el lugar! Tu abuelo tiene una junta muy importante y no puede ser interrumpido en este momento, ¿lo entiendes?

Shiori asintió mirando a su madre de nuevo, siempre se molestaba con ella y la niña seguía sin comprender porque.

—vete a jugar a otro lugar y no molestes a las demás personas o le diré a tu padre que te portaste mal en todo el día. — dijo la mujer para dar media vuelta y perderse entre las sombras pasillo.

Shiori miro al suelo luego del regaño de su madre, logrando ver como su pequeña esfera de hielo se había hecho pedazos por la caída y pronto la niña comenzó a hipear desconsolada, intentando juntar los pedazos de su esfera de hielo para poder mostrársela a su hermano mayor...

Orochimaru miro de reojo el rostro de la albina cuando involuntariamente la joven kunoichi soltó un lamento. El cara pálida miro con curiosidad su rostro y pudo como los parpados de la peli blanca se movían de lado a lado, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño o alguna mala pesadilla.

— tomara un tiempo juntar toda la información que necesito, pero por ahora todo marcha a la perfección. — se dijo Orochimaru para después sonreír de lado de una forma tenebrosa y continuar con las muestras de ADN.

El sannin había capturado a Shiori la por la noche y de eso ya había pasado varias horas del amanecer en done Orochimaru había estado haciendo las primeras muestras de la albina para así poder saber un poco más sobre el Kekkei genkai que poseía la protegido de sandaime y Minato.

Ninguna persona los había visto, nadie había visto el ataque de las serpientes a Shiori y tampoco como Orochimaru se la había llevado de ese lugar, para el sannin era algo fácil, ya había estado haciendo eso desde hace un par de años y hasta ahora nadie lograba descubrirlo.

Orochimaru había estado secuestrando ninjas de todas las edades para poder experimentar con ellos todos los jutsus prohibidos que había encontrado. El cara pálida quería aprender todos esos asombrosos jutsus pero para eso necesitaba entrenar, necesitaba gente para poder llevar a cabo cada una de esas técnicas.

Por una parte tenía la ayuda de Danzo, el excompañero de equipo de su sensei Hiruzen, pero sabía que si algo llegaba a suceder, el anciano no tardaría en delatarlo y por ello trataba de mantener algunas cosas solo para él.

Hacía tiempo que había conocido la historia de la kunoichi que tenía en estos momentos.

Había escuchado la grandiosa hazaña del rubio al salvar a la niña de un horrible muerte, realmente eso le importo poco, lo que más le intereso de toda esa historia, fue saber que la niña poseía una extraña barrera sucesoria que pertenecía solo a algunos de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla.

Eso fue lo que llamo por completo su atención y de cómo, durante un tiempo intento acercarse a la niña pero al ver que sería imposible sin traer sospechas decidió esperar hasta que su alumna, Anko Mitarashi pudiera presentársela en persona y por fin el día había llegado el día de ayer.

—veamos, ¿Cuánto tiempo hará efecto el veneno? — se preguntó el mismo tratando de hacer memoria mientras miraba el techo. —me pregunto si lograra tener afecto hasta que termine de recolectar mi información... — se dijo para después volver a tomar una las jeringas e inyectarle un extraño liquido verde a la albina que se sacudió involuntariamente.

Y mientras Orochimaru continuaba con sus anotaciones y recolecciones de información sobre el Jutsu de Shiori, las cosas en la misión de Kakashi y Rin no iban nada bien en lo absoluto.

Los dos jóvenes era perseguidos por unos ninjas de la niebla que los superaban en número; el peli plata había logrado rescatar a la castaña junto con sus invocaciones y en ese momento Kakashi se había sentido aliviado al poder cumplir con su promesa a Obito pero en ese momento las cosas se veían de nuevo mal para ellos dos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En konoha...**

Younha había salido de su casa temprano antes de lo acordado con Gai para salir a correr juntos alrededor de la aldea. Le comenzaban a gustar los entrenamientos absurdos del cejotas y ese día estaba emocionada por volver a ganarle en una carrera al peli negro, pero entonces en el camino choco con su compañero Tokuma.

— ¡hey, Tokuma! — saludo la castaña con alegría.

—hola, Younha, ¿Shiori no esta contigo? — pregunto esperando ver a la albina con ella y la joven negó rápidamente.

— no la he visto desde ayer. — respondió la chica para después cruzar sus brazos. —pero Shiori está metida en todas partes, seguramente esta con Kushina-sama o con el mismo Kakashi, ya vez, siempre chocan esos dos.

—Kushina-sama y Minato-sensei están en misiones justo como Jun-sensei. — dijo el Hyuga con un suspiro. — no creo que este con Kakashi tampoco ya que Rin y el tuvieron misión juntos también.

— ¡¿es que siempre somos nosotros los únicos sin misión?! — grito Younha al escuchar aquello.

—no vi a Shiori en todo el día de ayer y le pregunte a los demás pero tampoco la han visto. — siguió hablando el peli negro sin hacer caso a la queja de su compañera.

—te estas preocupando sin razón alguna. — le dijo Younha con cansancio. Tokuma siempre se preocupaba demás por todo, ya sabía cómo era su compañero y ya casi no le daba importancia a sus momentos de pánico. —seguramente esta con Anko comiendo dangos o fue a entrenar el ninjutsu médico o que se yo... se volvió a salir a buscar a su lobo, no sé... — le dijo comenzando a caminar pero al ver al Hyuga callado y al parecer pensando en las palabras que ella había dicho, rápidamente regreso sobre sus pasos. — ¡fue una broma! Relájate, pronto sabremos de ella... ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo?

Tokuma miro a su compañera y al ver que no podía hacer nada más ni mucho menos podía obtener su ayuda para la búsqueda de la albina, decidió ir con ella y entrenar junto con Gai.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**En otro recuerdo...**

Shiori estaba frente a un lago mirando como en media de toda esa agua se encontraba un pequeño pétalo blanco. La albina se remango la manga de su kimono y estiro su brazo lo más que podía para poder alcanzar el pétalo.

Era invierno alrededor, el lugar estaba rodeado de blanco y Shiori se podía perder fácilmente con el paisaje del lugar. La peli blanca miro con determinación el pétalo y se colocó lo más cerca que podía de la orilla del lago creyendo que así podría alcanzar el pétalo pero por un error, su pie resbalo con el suelo resbaloso y antes de caer dentro del agua congelada; unas manos la tomaron de los hombros y la jalaron hacia atrás.

— ¿estás bien? ¿Qué intentabas hacer? — le pregunto una voz conocida mientras Shiori no parecía comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Rápidamente miro de lado a su hermano mayor y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡oniisan! — grito alegre la albina al verlo.

—Shiori, casi caes por el lago, debes tener mas cuidado. — le regaño el castaño con seriedad.

—perdón. — se disculpó la niña, para segundos después ver a su hermano mayor sonreírle de nuevo.

—vamos adentro, aquí está haciendo mucho frio. Te congelaras.

—pero a mí me gusta el frio. — le dijo la peli blanca siendo llevada de la mano del mayor hacia una cabaña que había cercas del lago, mientras la niña lo seguía mirando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las horas pasaron ese día, Minato regresaría la mañana siguiente a primera hora; Jun regresaría en tres días más y la pelirroja en cuanto se volviera de noche, así una vez que el sol desapareció de konoha, Kushina ya estaba de regreso en casa pero no noto la desaparición de la albina.

Ese día, nadie a excepción del Hyuga se había preguntado por Shiori; mientras ella permanecía aun inconsciente en el laboratorio de Orochimaru.

Shiori había permanecido un día entero con el cara pálida siendo el sujeto de pruebas del sannin y mientras ella permanecía siendo revisada por el Jounin; Kakashi era llevado al hospital debido a las heridas que tenía por la pelea en donde lamentablemente su compañera Rin había muerto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un extraño y desconocido lugar a pocos metros fuera de la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba el lugar donde Orochimaru operaba clandestinamente los jutsus que habían sido sellados y ocultos para que nadie pudiera llevarlos a cabo.

Cuando Orochimaru dejo de tomar muestras de la albina, dejo a la joven para comenzar a experimentar con otros más. El cara pálida comenzó inyectar a un joven que había capturada hace unas horas con un extraño liquido verde con los que dormía a sus víctimas, así mientras la albina seguía durmiendo; el otro joven era torturado.

Dentro de konoha, la mañana comenzaba para los jóvenes que salían corriendo a dirección de la academia apurados por que llegaban tarde ese día.

Kushina había salido de casa muy animada, en sus manos llevaba una canasta para hacer algunas compras; últimamente tenia antojos de algo dulce, quizás cocinaría un postre para esa noche.

La peli roja camino a dirección de la casa de la albina y una vez que llego comenzó a llamarla y tocar como loca la puerta de entrada pero al ver que no había respuesta decidió irse suponiendo que estaría en algún entrenamiento o algo así.

Mientras la kunoichi caminaba hacia el mercado, Minato había sido notificado de la situación de la noche anterior, la misión de Kakashi y la pérdida de su alumna, Rin. El rubio había pasado la noche en el hospital cuidando del albino y por el momento, él tampoco sabía sobre la desaparición de la peli blanca, no hasta que cierta peli lila comenzó en su búsqueda...

Anko llego a casa de Shiori y al ver que no respondía nadie, decidido ir a buscarla a otro lugar, pero en cada sitio donde buscaba no había rastro alguno de la albina.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar? Dijo que iríamos a comer dango. — gruño Anko comenzando a exasperarse por la ausencia de su compañera.

Cuando vio a lo lejos a un trio bastante peculiar, corrió hacia ellos; Younha fue la primera en notar a la peli lila y rápido detuvo lo que hacía.

—oigan, ¿ustedes han visto a Shiori? — pregunto a los tres al llegar.

Inmediatamente Gai y Tokuma dejaron su lucha y voltearon a ver a la joven.

—no está con nosotros, ¿no está en su casa? — respondió Younha.

—acabo de ir y no, la busque por otros lados pero no la encuentro.

Al escuchar eso Tokuma se acercó a ellas y las dos jóvenes kunoichis vieron el rostro serio del Hyuga.

—tampoco nosotros la vimos ayer, no sabemos dónde puede estar.

— ¿no estará con Minato-sensei? — pregunto Gai que comenzaba a dar patadas al aire sin darle mucha importancia a la charla de sus compañeros. —después de todo, se la pasa con ellos la mayor parte del día.

—puede ser. — dijo Anko con cierta duda. — iré a buscarlo a él.

—yo iré contigo. — agrego rápidamente el Hyuga cuando la joven daba vuelta para salir corriendo.

Gai y Younha los vieron correr a dirección de la casa del rubio y después de perderlos de vista, ambos se vieron entre ellos.

— ¿habrá pasado algo malo? — le pregunto la castaña al cejotas.

—bueno, Shiori tiene una maldición de meterse en situaciones complicadas e inexplicables. — soltó Gai pensativo con una mano en su barbilla.

—es verdad. — dijo la castaña comenzando a preocuparse. — quizás Tokuma tenga razón y algo malo le paso a Shiori. — Gai la miro de reojo al ver como la chica colocaba sus manos en su cintura con una inexplicable y extraña determinación en su rostro. — ¡ni hablar, iré a buscarla yo también, somos compañeras de equipo después de todo! ¡Vamos, Gai!

— ¿eh?

—¡vamos con el hokage!

Con eso y sin escuchar la queja del peli negro, Younha tomo del brazo al cejotas y salieron corriendo a dirección contraria de donde Anko y Tokuma habían ido.

::::::::::::::::::

En el hospital, Minato suspiro viendo al peli plata dormido en la cama del hospital. El joven tenía algunas heridas pero ninguna de gravedad y eso le aliviaba un poco.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? — se preguntó el rubio mirando el techo de la habitación con tristeza, escuchando al momento; unos golpes en la puerta.

Minato extrañado por los golpes se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta para abrir. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba en estos momentos, ni siquiera Kushina y cuando vio a los jóvenes frente a él no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

—chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto al ver al hijo de Maito Dai y a la compañera de Shiori en el pasillo.

— ¡Minato-sensei! ¡¿Qué le paso a Kakashi?! — grito el peli negro intentando ver entre el adulto hacia la cama donde descansaba el peli plata.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron que Kakashi esta aquí? — pregunto aun con sorpresa dejando que el joven pasara y pudiera ver a su compañero, mientras que Younha solo daba una mirada rápida al peli plata y regresaba el rostro a Minato. — ¿Qué sucede Younha?

— ¿usted ha visto a Shiori por aquí? — pregunto esperando obtener una respuesta positiva pero al ver el cambio en el rostro del rubio supo que no era una buena señal.

— ¿Qué le paso a Shiori? — pregunto poniéndose serio haciendo que Gai cambiara su atención del peli plata al Jounin al escuchar su tono de voz.

—n-no sabemos. — respondió Younha comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por el adulto, cuando se ponía de esa forma; Minato podía ser realmente aterrador. —Tokuma la estuvo buscando ayer y no la encontró y nadie más la vio ese día. — comenzó a explicar la castaña. — Anko se puso a buscarla esta mañana y tampoco la encuentra, nadie más la ha visto desde ayer.

— ¿de quién hablan? — se escuchó de pronto una voz que los tres conocían y rápidamente fijaron la mirada en el peli plata que comenzaba a despertar. — ¿Qué sucede Minato-sense...?— pero el peli plata dejo de hablar al sentir un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Rápidamente el peli plata llevo sus manos a ese lugar y como si fuera una ráfaga de aire dentro de su cabeza, la última imagen de Rin siendo atravesada por su raikiri, apareció, torturándolo aún más.

— ¡Kakashi! — se escuchó al rubio y al cejotas alarmados mientras se acercaban al peli plata.

—Kakashi, tu solo quédate en este lugar, necesitas descansar. — dijo el rubio sin saber que hacer por su alumno. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Kakashi y también saber que era lo que ocurría con Shiori. — llamare a una enfermera para que te revise, volveré en seguida, mientras no salgas de aquí y espera a que yo regrese, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo eso para después voltear a ver al peli negro que asentía a todo lo que le decían al peli plata. — Gai quédate aquí con Kakashi. — el joven asintió con rapidez nuevamente y el rubio giro su rostro a la chica. —Younha, vamos afuera, explícame todo en el camino. Regresare en cuanto pueda. — les dijo a los otros dos para después desaparecer junto con Younha de la habitación.

Kakashi vio a su sensei salir del lugar apresurado y después miro a Gai que permanecía con la mirada en la puerta de salida.

— ¿Qué sucede Gai? ¿Por qué Minato-sensei se puso así?

El peli negro volteo a ver al peli plata sin saber si era buena idea o no decirle lo que ocurría, aún seguía herido por lo que sea que le haya pasado y no sabía cómo reaccionaría por la desaparición de la albina.

—bueno, eso... — comenzó Gai titubeando.

Kakashi lo miro esperando tranquilamente mientras el dolor de cabeza poco a poco desparecía.

—pues veras... paso que...

Seguía tartamudeando Gai y Kakashi no pudo soportarlo más, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando Gai lo miro de reojo.

El cejotas trago saliva, desviando rápidamente la mirada a la única ventana abierta de la habitación.

— ¡no es nada, no es nada! No te preocupes Kakashi. Es solo una tontería sin importancia, pronto Minato-sensei regresara. — balbuceo en peli negro mientras el albino no le quitaba la mirada de en sima.

— ¿a quién buscaba Anko? ¿Por qué Younha estaba aquí? — pregunto seriamente el peli plata viendo como el peli negro se ponía mucho más nervioso al escuchar esas preguntas. Kakashi espero alguna respuesta pero al ver que el chico no hablaba, pregunto por la persona que comenzaba a sospechar.

— ¿Dónde está Shiori?

—uhm, ehm, pues... ella... — comenzó Gai, sudando salvajemente por la parte de atrás. Cuando Kakashi lo fulmino con fiereza, el peli negro dio un respingo y soltó la verdad. — ¡Shiori esta desparecida! ¡Nadie la ha visto desde ayer y la están buscando ahora mismo!

El peli plata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para rápidamente desviar la mirada y chistear con molestia.

—esa tonta. — se escuchó decir mientras Gai veía como el peli plata se quitaba las vendas de su cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerse de pie para terminar de vestirse.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kakashi?! ¡Sigues herido! — señalo el peli negro alarmado al verlo colocarse su protector en la frente, cubriendo su ojo lastimado.

—estoy bien. — respondió el peli plata ocultando una mueca de dolor luego de intentar colocarse sus sandalias azules.

Gai gruño al ver al peli plata listo para salir del hospital.

—la enfermera vendrá a revisarte, Kakashi, espera a que ella vuelva.

—no hay tiempo, Gai. — soltó el peli plata serio para detenerse frente a la ventana por donde tenía pensado salir. —tenemos que encontrar a Shiori.

Gai se sorprendió un poco por eso pero inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir, quejándose de nuevo mientras por la mente del peli plata aparecía el rostro de su compañera castaña y de cómo había sido secuestrada el día anterior, justo como Shiori. El peli plata cerro su puño con fuerza pensando en que posiblemente le había ocurrido lo mismo a la albina; justo en el momento de pensar en aquello, nuevamente el recuerdo de Rin atravesada por su cuchilla lo hiso perder el equilibrio al caminar.

— ¡Kakashi! — grito Gai corriendo en su ayuda y el peli plata cerro sus ojos con fuerza. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso?

—nada. — gruño el joven Jounin intentando alejar esa imagen de su cabeza, ahora no podía pensar en eso, no podía perder el tiempo en el hospital cuando Shiori podría estar siendo llevada de regreso a la aldea de la niebla; además, Gai no tenía que saberlo. Él no tenía que saber lo que había pasado en su misión y sobre todo, quien había sido la persona que había matado a Rin.

— ¡demonios, Kakashi! ¡Minato-sensei se molestara conmigo si te dejo ir! — gruño Gai intentando ayudar a parar al peli plata que seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡estoy bien! — gruño el albino para después soltar un lamento involuntario cuando el dolor de cabeza regreso.

Gai lo miro asustado sin saber qué hacer, justo al momento que la puerta se abría y una enfermera entraba a la habitación.

—vengo a revisar al paciente. — anuncio amablemente la mujer para después notar al peli plata con su vestimenta ninja puesta. La mujer frunció el ceño a los dos jóvenes y colocando sus manos en cadera se acercó hacia ellos. —aun no estás listo para salir, primero tienes que descansar y tomar tu medicamente para poder salir, además de eso tengo que revisarte de nuevo.

—estoy bien. — gruño Kakashi evitando la mirada de la mujer pero al verla a los ojos solo por unos segundos, sintió como aquella vez con Kushina en una de las visitas a la casa de la albina para ir por su invocación. La mujer de pronto era aterradora y Gai y él tragaron fuertemente saliva.

— ¡nada de eso! ¡De aquí no sale ningún paciente hasta que esté completamente recuperado! — y con eso la mujer llevo a Kakashi de nuevo a la cama y corrió a Gai para poder revisar al peli plata sin ninguna interrupción.

**::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿así que ya han comenzado a moverse? — pregunto Orochimaru al joven AMBU que había ido a informarle de la situación en la aldea.

—sí, Orochimaru-sama, también el tercer hokage ya fue informado de la desaparición de la chica.

—ya veo. — dijo el sannin mirando a la peli blanca aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

La kunoichi no había despertado ni una sola vez y para ese momento, el sannin se preguntaba si la chica podría recobrar la conciencia durante las siguientes horas. Quizás la chica no despertaría o quizás algo más la mantenía en ese estado, no sabía y tampoco le importaba. Orochimaru ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba y aunque quisiera quedarse con la peli blanca, sería algo muy arriesgado para él.

—muy bien, Suga-kun. — dijo el cara pálida dando media vuelta para ver al AMBU parado y esperando sus órdenes. —llévate a esta joven lejos de aquí, desastre de ella, has lo que quieras con ella, solo no quiero que nadie se entere que ella estuvo conmigo ni mucho menos por esta parte del bosque, ¿entendido?

— ¡si, Orochimaru-sama! — grito el joven AMBU acatando las ordenes de su superior y caminar hasta cargar a la peli blanca en sus brazos. Luego de tomarla, el AMBU desapareció en una bola de humo y el sannin sonrió sádicamente mirando sobre la cama y pequeño rastro de sangre de la albina.

—espero volver a ver a Shiori-chan. — se dijo a su mismo para después regresar con el nuevo experimento que estaba realizando.

El joven AMBU saltaba por los aboles del lugar, tenía que cumplir a la perfección la orden de su superior o sino podría lamentarlo si llegaba a fallar. Miro hacia abajo al rostro de la peli blanca y noto lo joven que era la chica, algunos 13 o 14 años.

Ya era normal ver al sannin tomar a personas tan jóvenes para sus experimentos, él mismo en algún momento había sido víctima de Orochimaru pero ahora estaba a sus servicios, desapareciendo a todas sus víctimas.

Mientras el AMBU se alejaba de la guarida de Orochimaru, un gran hombre de cabello blanco descansaba cerca de un rio a su aldea natal.

—me pregunto cuanto me extrañaran en la aldea. —murmuraba el hombre luego de cerrar sus ojos. —seguramente Minato está esperando mi regreso, si, si... que buen alumno es...— seguía murmurando a punto de quedar dormido pero no fue así.

El sannin escucho a lo lejos un ruido de una persona yendo a su dirección y con pereza abrió uno de sus ojos al lugar donde aparecería esa persona.

El AMBU de Orochimaru no noto la presencia del hombre peli blanco, no hasta que sus ojos volaron a su dirección. Al momento, ambos hombres se sorprendieron y el AMBU se detuvo mientras Jiraiya rápidamente abría su otro ojo al ver a la persona que ese AMBU traía en sus brazos.

— ¡eh! ¡Esa chiquilla es Shiori! — soltó el albino poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando a la dirección de ambos, el AMBU por su parte se alarmo mirando a la joven que traía cargando, no esperaba que ese hombre la conociera.

Jiraiya rápidamente cambio su mirada a una seria al ver que AMBU no decía nada.

— ¿A dónde llevas a esa niña? — le pregunto mirando con firmeza.

El AMBU lo miro de la misma manera y rápidamente arrojo a la albina por el aire, logrando que el sannin desviara su atención a la peli blanca y apresurarse a atraparla, justo cuando el hombre sapo atrapo a Shiori, el AMBU había desaparecido en un tornado de aire.

Jiraiya chisteo viendo el último lugar donde había aparecido el AMBU y después desvió su mirada a la joven que comenzaba a moverse, cuando pudo ver los ojos de la niña, vio como los labios de la albina se movían pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

—esto no es bueno. — se dijo viendo al mismo tiempo una que otra cortada en los brazos y piernas.

Luego de eso, el sannin invoco a una de sus ranas y con rapidez partieron hacia la aldea, llegando en primer lugar al hospital para dejar ahí a la peli blanca y después salir en busca de Minato e informarle lo que había pasado con aquel AMBU.

Luego de ese día, todos los compañeros de Shiori supieron sobre su secuestro y mientras ella se recuperaba en el hospital Orochimaru se encargaba de desaparecer a Suga-kun por ese error.

Kushina estaba furiosa con ella misma y con la persona aún desconocida que le había hecho todas esas marcas a Shiori. La peli roja estaba hecha una furia durante toda la semana siguiente que paso mientras iba al hospital a cuidar de la joven kunoichi. Minato por su parte comenzó con una búsqueda para saber que le había ocurrido exactamente a la peli blanca mientras Jiraiya lo ayudaba junto con sus ranas.

Una semana y medio paso para que la peli blanca volviera a sentirse mejor. Shiori permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos una vez que la peli roja se había marchado prometiendo regresar a verla esa tarde, mañana la darían de alta y la mujer y el rubio estaban felices pero la peli blanca actuaba de forma extraña.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — escucho de pronto una voz en dirección de la ventana y rápidamente Shiori volteo para encontrarse al peli plata sentado en ese lugar, mirándola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la albina de una forma tan extraña en ella que a Kakashi le seguía dando curiosidad su estado actual.

—me vas a decir que te pasa, ¿o no?

La albina solo desvió la mirada del peli plata y este suspiro.

— ¿Qué paso con aquello de "si tu confías en mi yo podrían confiar en ti también"? — pregunto el peli plata un poco avergonzado por repetir aquellas mismas palabras que le había dicho la albina. — ¿fueron solo palabras vacías al final?

—tú fuiste el primero que actuó como si no hubiera dicho nada de eso. — le respondió secamente la peli blanca. —no tengo porque decírtelo a ti o nadie, es mi problema si quiero hablar o no.

Kakashi no dijo nada solo permaneció mirando a la chica que miraba el suelo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — insistió el peli plata.

— ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? — le respondió en cambio para mirarlo nuevamente. —me entere de lo de Rin. — dijo sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor al recordar a la castaña. Shiori hubiera deseado ser más cercana a la chica. Recordó al Uchiha y de nuevo un pinchazo de dolor atravesó su cuerpo recordando como Obito había querido a su compañera y como ahora los dos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

Kakashi no dijo nada y solo desvió su mirada al vacío.

—si quieres que yo te hable sobre mí, primero habla tu sobre lo que sientes, si no... ni siquiera lo intentes. — soltó la chica con rudeza para cerrar los ojos y recostarse sobre la almohada.

—mate a Rin. — dijo de pronto el peli plata logrando que la albina abriera sus ojos de golpe al escuchar aquello. —yo... mate a Rin.

Repitió Kakashi con la mirada baja mientras Shiori permanecía en un estado de estupefacción viendo como poco a poco el peli plata se derrumbaba mucho peor de como ella estaba ahora.

**Continuara...**

**¡Al fin termine! Este capítulo fue muy largo, más de 4 mil palabras Dx**


	22. Dos grandes noticias - primera parte

**Capitulo XVIII. Dos grandes noticias - ¡Felicidades Kushina! - primera parte.**

\- nee, nee, señor Miyako, ¿Cuándo regresa Otosan? - decía la peli blanca acercándose a la invocación que seguía echado en el suelo helado, fuera de la casa de la chiquilla.

Hace unos días que el padre de la albina había salido en una misión y su padre había dejado a Miyako como guardia para cuidar de su hija. Soujiro tampoco estaba y su madre a pesar de estar en casa, no cuidaba muy bien de la niña; por ese motivo Gentoka había dejado a su invocación en casa.

El lobo abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a la niña inclinada cercas de su cara para luego soltar un gruñido con enfado y girar su rostro a otro lado.

-no se lo se mocosa, no me dijo cuándo regresaría.

La peli blanca hiso un puchero al ver al lobo ignorarle y sin aviso alguno, ni miedo al enorme lobo blanco de su padre; Shiori se lanzó sobre el animal y comenzó a jugar jalando sus orejas y montándolo como caballito mientras el lobo se quejaba e intentaba sacársela de en sima, haciendo que la albina se divirtiera más con aquellos intentos del lobo en quitársela de en sima.

Cerca de una hora duraron así, Miyako al ver que la chiquilla no se bajaría y al ver que no había ninguna otra posibilidad que la albina se pusiera a jugar con otra cosa que fuera él, se cayó rendido al suelo y dejo que la niña siguiera jugando con sus orejas mientras el lobo cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

Otra hora paso cuando la niña ya había dejado de jugar con el lobo al ver que la invocación ya no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto, Shiori caminaba alrededor de su casa, recogiendo ramitas para jugar en el lago; cuando de pronto escucho como el lobo aspiraba aire y lo soltaba bruscamente, cuando la albino volteo a ver a la invocación vio como el lobo tenía el rostro levantado, junto con sus orejas y miraba a una parte del camino de nieve que había frente a su casa. La chiquilla miro el lugar con curiosidad y a lo lejos, bastante lejos en realidad, pudo ver una silueta de un hombre.

Shiori se tallo los ojos pensando que eso ayudaría a su vista a poder ver quien era la persona que se acercaba, cuando la figura estuvo a unos metros más cerca, la peli blanca corrió hasta colocarse al lado de Miyako; en ese momento logro ver como el hombre que se acercaba llevaba un cabello largo y blanco como el de ella.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Shiori se abrieron y una sonrisa mortalmente alegre apareció en su rosto.

\- ¡yo, Shiori!

Escucho decir de aquel hombre que ahora movía una de sus manos a la pequeña que no despegaba la mirada del adulto. Su rostro no se podía ver bien aún pero la niña ya sabía que esa persona que caminaba hacia ella, era su padre y sin poder esperar más para que el hombre llegara a donde ella estaba; la albina salió corriendo en su búsqueda...

Pero antes de poder echarse a los brazos del hombre, Shiori sintió algo caliente por todo su cuerpo, como si algo la estuviera quemando y sin poder hacer nada para mantener ese recuerdo, ese primer recuerdo con su padre; la imagen con aquel hombre sin rostro desapareció envuelto en un tornado de humo blanco dejando vacía su mente...

\- ¿Otosan? - susurro débilmente Shiori viendo frente a ella a un hombre de cabello blanco, pero sin podar cerciorarse quien era aquella persona, la albina cerro los ojos quedando dormida de nuevo, esta vez, sin volver a soñar con su padre.

-esto es malo. - decía Jiraiya viendo a la chiquilla para después llevarla al hospital de konoha.

::::::::

Eso es lo que había pasado minutos antes de que el sannin rescatara a la albina. Shiori había sido atormentada por sus recuerdos, ella decía eso ya que al final no había podido recordar a su padre en ningún momento. Había podido ver a su hermano, a su madre e incluso a otras personas de su clan, pero a su padre no, y eso la seguía atormentando.

Shiori estaba decaída luego de aquello que paso y por ese motivo su actitud había cambiado un poco. Cuando Kakashi pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba, la albina no quería hablar de eso, le seguía doliendo y no quería seguir recordando.

Era como una segunda pérdida para ella, una dolorosa y terrible perdida de la que no quería volver a repetir.

Tokuma le había dicho que en algún momento ella podría recordar a su padre pero justo cuando lograba recordarlo... no había podido ver su rostro. Era como si no lo hubiera conocido nunca, solo un fantasma.

Pero entonces Kakashi volvió a abrirse con la albina contándole aquello que había pasado en la misión y de cómo Rin había muerto siendo atravesada por su Jutsu, al escuchar aquello, Shiori se sorprendió y no supo que decir pero decidió que si él le había contado algo así, entonces ella también podía confiar en el peli plata.

Luego de la charla con el albino, Shiori se sintió un poco mejor al confiárselo a alguien más y de nuevo, una vez que cada uno de marcho por su camino; los dos actuaban como si las charlas anteriores nunca hubiesen pasado.

Así era más fácil para los dos, seguir actuando normal frente a ellos.

::::::::::::::::

Shiori caminaba aburrida por las calles de la aldea viendo como alrededor la gente comenzaba con su día, yendo y viniendo por todas partes.

Minato le había pedido mantenerse en la aldea por el momento, necesitaban investigar qué era lo que le había ocurrido y quien le había hecho aquello así que mientras las investigaciones se llevaban a cabo, la albina no podía salir fuera bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-esto es tan aburrido. - decía Shiori caminando por algunos puestos de comida hacia la librería. -todos se fueron en una misión y ni siquiera le dieron interés si iba o no. - volvió hablar para sí misma recordando a su equipo en especial de Jun-sensei mientras le explicaba sobre la emocionante misión a la que ELLA no iría y adonde ELLOS sí.

A veces su sensei se comportaba de forma infantil como cierto rubio pero eso le alegraba en ciertos momentos cuando lo necesitaba.

La albina camino hacia la librería percatándose a mitad del camino, a un peli plata al parecer en busca de un nuevo libro.

\- ¡es verdad, no le di su regalo! - chillo Shiori deteniéndose en seco al recordar el libro que le había comprado al peli plata como obsequio por haber conseguido el puesto de Jounin.

Con todo aquel ajetreo de la misión del puente kannabi y la muerte de Obito, junto con todas las demás cosas que habían pasado en aquella semana, Shiori lo había olvidado por completo... pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, la albina vio como de pronto Kakashi dejaba caer el libro que había tomado hace unos segundos y de pronto miraba alrededor como si hubiera visto un espectro o algo parecido.

Eso fue extraño y luego vio como el joven Jounin juntaba el libro para después pagar por él y salir caminando.

Shiori se apresuró en seguirlo por detrás para poder hablar pero antes de poder tocar su hombro con la mano, una peli lila apareció a su lado jalándola hacia la dirección contraria y llevándola a los puestos de dangos mientras hablaba y hablaba y Shiori solo miraba el camino por donde el peli plata se marchaba.

**:::::::::**

**Por otro lado, en la aldea...**

Las personas del consejo junto con el hokage y las otras personas del país del fuego se habían reunido en una reunión urgente que el mismo sandaime hokage-sama había mandado hacer.

-renuncio a ser hokage y entregaré el trono al cuarto hokage. - dijo Hiruzen después un momento en silencio.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron con aquellas palabras mientras que él hokage lucía una mirada seria y tranquila.

-que desgracia. - se escuchó de pronto, guardando silencio por unos segundos. -lo hiciste muy bien, hokage.

Al escuchar aquello, Danzo le lanzo una mirada irritante al hombre que había felicitado a su excompañero de equipo.

-si vamos al fondo de la cuestión. La aldea se encuentra en esta situación por el ingenuo pensamiento del tercer hokage. - comenzó a hablar Danzo. -lo que necesitamos ahora es a un hombre con talento; un Hokage que cambie la aldea, que ponga a los shinobis bajo la ley.

\- ¿oh, y conoces a alguien? - preguntó el hombre mayor, al mismo tiempo que las demás personas del consejo miraban a Danzo esperando su respuesta.

-recomiendo a Orochimaru, quien es conocido por ser unos de los tres shinobis legendarios. - dijo causando otra gran sorpresa para los demás invitados que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos por la mención del sannin.

\- ¿y qué piensa el tercer hokage? - pregunto el hombre mayor mirando de reojo al sandaime que mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando en la propuesta de su compañero.

-Orochimaru es... podríamos decir que es un genio que mostro su talento durante la guerra. - al escuchar aquello, Danzo le sonrío a su amigo pero fue rápidamente borrada al escuchar lo demás. -no obstante... en el fondo de su corazón hay maldad y ambición latentes. Como Hokage no puedo aceptar a nadie con tales características.

De inmediato, las demás personas comenzaron a farfullar de nuevo por la sorpresa mientras Danzo comenzaba a quejarse.

-recomiendo a Namikaze Minato. - dijo de pronto el sandaime callando al fin los murmullos en la oficina.

Después de aquella propuesta y la pequeña disputa entre Danzo y el tercer Hokage, las personas que estaban en la reunión aceptaron la idea; confirmando que el rubio seria el próximo Hokage de aldea de la hoja y así, una vez que la reunión termino, Minato fue mandado a llamar por el sandaime dándole la noticia que había tomado junto con las demás personas del consejo.

::::::::::::::::

Al siguiente día, luego de una noche bastante tranquila y aburrida para la albina, Shiori sale de casa en busca de algo con que entretenerse.

Su equipo aún no había llegado o eso es lo que suponía, Anko tendría misión en algunas horas y por el momento no tenía con quien pasar el día.

\- ¡hey, Shiori! - escucho de pronto a su espalda y giro para encontrarse con Kurenai, esta vez sin su compañero Azuma. - ¿puedo acompañarte? - pregunto al llegar a su lado.

-la verdad, no sé adónde ir, solo pensaba caminar por ahí.

-no importa, yo tampoco se a donde ir. - le contesto la peli negra para después comenzar a caminar por las calles de la aldea.

Por otro lado de la aldea un chico de grandes cejas leía un letrero de madera que habían colocado hace unos minutos para poder informarle a todos los civiles la nueva información de los altos mandos.

\- ¡cielos santo! - grito el peli negro para salir corriendo en busca de su rival.

Una vez de encontrarlo, luego de pasar por aquellos lugares donde posiblemente el peli plata podía estar; encontró al chico sentado en una de las bancas del parque, leyendo.

\- ¡hey, Kakashi! - grito al llegar para rápidamente arrebatarle el libro que el peli plata traía en sus manos. - ¿"cómo debe morir un ninja"? ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto el joven extrañado por el título cuando de un parpadeo el libro desapareció de sus manos.

-devuélvemelo. - le dijo el peli plata para regresar con su lectura. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡ya dijeron quien será el cuarto hokage! - exclamo el peli negro con emoción. Kakashi levanto la mirada de su libro por curiosidad mientras el chico de grandes cejas lo miraba con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. - ¡no te sorprendas! - le dijo para agregar rápidamente. -¡el cuarto hokage es Minato-sensei!

::::::::::

Cuando la albina y la peli negra terminaron de entrenar luego de no saber que más hacer, decidieron y a pasar por la tienda de dangos, donde extrañamente la peli lila no se encontraba pero si un chico peli negro, mejor amigo de la peli negra y Kotetsu.

-hey. - saludo Azuma a sus dos amigas al verlas entrar.

Shiori miro a los chicos y asintió en respuesta mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurenai, quien saludaba animadamente a los jóvenes. Después de un rato de charlas y postres, Shiori los escucho hablar sobre el tratado de paz con la aldea de la roca y otras cosas.

Todos disfrutaban de sus postres y mientras Shiori tomaba con delicia su segunda taza de té, dos chicos aparecían por el camino.

Uno mortalmente animado mientras que el otro chico a su lado solo caminaba en silencio con ambas manos en sus bolsillos mirando hacia el frente.

Cuando Gai miro a sus compañeros reunidos en la tienda de dangos, se desvió por unos segundos hacia ellos mientras Kakashi se detenía viendo hacia donde iba el cejotas.

\- ¡y se enteraron! - grito el peli negro asustando a Kurenai, al salir por detrás de ella.

\- ¡dios, Gai, no aparezcas así!

Gai hiso caso omiso mientras miraba a los demás con una enorme sonrisa. Shiori negó con su cabeza para seguir disfrutando de su té mientras que los demás se miraban entre si tratando de adivinar de lo que hablaba el chico de grandes cejas.

-no, ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Gai? - pregunto Azuma.

\- ¡Minato-sensei será el cuarto Hokage! - grito sorprendiendo completamente a la albina que expulso el agua de su boca a dirección del cejotas y Kurenai.

-Minato-niisan. - logro articular Shiori luego de dejar de toser

Escucho las quejas de sus dos compañeros pero desvió su mirada a la persona que permanecía detrás. El peli plata desvió la mirada al ver la mirada de la albina en é y después comenzó a caminar, sin mostrar ninguna otra reacción que no fuera su rostro serio.

\- ¡hey Kakashi! - grito el peli negro al notar como Kakashi comenzaba a andar.

La peli blanca rápido de levanto de su asiento y comenzó a seguir a los dos jóvenes, mientras los demás los veían alejarse del lugar.

-uhm. - dijo de pronto Asuma mirando hacia la mesa, pensando.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Asuma? -pregunto la peli negro mirando el ceño de preocupación de su compañero, mientras ella se secaba con una servilleta parte de su atuendo mojado.

-Shiori no pago su parte. - dijo mirando el plata vacío de la albina y parte de su té que estaba tirado por toda la mesa.

Kotetsu y Kurenai se miraron entre si y una gotita resbalo por su cabeza.

:::::::

\- ¿estas seguros que Minato-sensei será el próximo hokage? - pregunto la albina al lograr alcanzar a sus dos compañeros.

\- ¡claro que sí! - contesto el cejotas ofendido porque no le creyera. - ¡yo mismo vi cuando colocaron el mensaje y lo lei dos veces incluso!

\- ¿no crees que Minato-sensei pueda ser capaz de ser el cuarto Hokage? - le pregunto el peli plata mirando de reojo a la albina que estaba a su lado derecho.

-no es eso. - respondió Shiori deteniéndose para mirar hacia al frente donde los tres chicos podían ver el monumento de los Hokages. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron viendo a donde la peli blanca veía y después regresaron la mirada a la chica. - ¡estoy muy feliz por Minato-niisan! - chillo Shiori con una sonrisa tan enorme y mortalmente feliz que en ese momento la albina parecía ser otra persona. Era tan diferente en ese momento y ni Kakashi ni Gai pudieron controlar su sonrojo al ver la alegría de la kunoichi y ese extraño resplandor de luz que la rodeaban en ese momento.

El peli plata desvió su mirada a otro lado para que no pidiera ver su cara roja y el peli negro comenzó a reír al ver por primera vez a la albina, actuar como una chica y no como pariente de los Hatake.

Shiori inflo las mejillas molesta y Gai solo seguía riendo enloquecido, sobando su estómago mientras Kakashi veía una nueva faceta de su compañera.

\- ¡soy una chica después de todo, bakka! - le grito la albina furiosa, intentando parar las risas del peli negro.

-Gai, será mejor que dejes de burlarte. - le advirtió el peli plata para comenzar a caminar. - Shiori vive con Kushina-sama... después de todo. - agrego el peli plata para luego de unos pasos, escuchar claramente sonido de golpes; él peli plata dio un suspiro cansado y giro para ver al chico de grandes cejas tirado con un gran chichón en la cabeza y Shiori remangando su manga con fastidio mientras pateaba al peli negro. -te lo dije...

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola! ¡De vuelta aquí con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Algo corto pero lo dejo para que se entretengan un poco jaja**


	23. Dos grandes noticias - segunda parte

**Capitulo XX. Dos grandes noticias - ¡Felicidades Kushina! - segunda parte.**

Los días pasaron en esa semana, una vez que la noticia del nuevo hokage se corrió por toda la aldea y pronto el día para la toma del cuarto hokage se llevó a cabo. Todo mundo estaba reunido alrededor del edificio donde se llevaría el evento y todos, niño, niña, adultos y ancianos veían expectantes mientras sandaime le otorgaba aquel sombrero (no sé cómo se llama xD) como parte oficial de la vestimenta de los kages.

-contamos contigo, cuarto Hokage. - le había dicho Hiruzen.

-empeño mi vida. - respondió Minato con seriedad para después caminar hacia la orilla del edificio y ver hacia abajo donde toda la gente lo esperaba.

El rubio sonrió mirando a la gente que comenzaba a aplaudir y a gritar de la emoción al verlo mientras él veía en especial a su alumno que estaba a primera fila junto con el chico de grandes cejas, rápidamente busco con la mirada a la albina encontrándola en unas de las esquinas más alejadas junto a todo su equipo.

Desde ese día, Minato y Kushina comenzaron una nueva rutina. El rubio pasaba un poco más de su tiempo en la torre del hokage, normalmente metido en el papeleo o en alguna que otra reunión con las personas del consejo, entre ellos con Danzo que seguía molesto por la decisión de Hiruzen en poner a cargo a un shinobi tan joven; y aparte de todo eso, Minato aún mantenía su propia investigación junto con su sensei para descubrir lo que le había pasado a la albina, junto con todo lo demás, Minato estaba realmente ocupado y la peli roja tenía que aprender acostumbrarse a eso, aunque por el momento fuera a alguna que otra misión... hasta que un día de esos, Kushina se enteró de una maravillosa y gran noticia para ambos.

\- ¡Kushina está embarazada! - le había dicho Minato esa misma tarde a Shiori una vez que estuvo frente a su escritorio; luego de que fuera mandada a llamar por uno de los AMBU. - ¡vas a ser tia, Shiori!

La albina lo miro con sorpresa al escuchar aquello y Minato sonrió viendo como la chica miraba alrededor de la oficina.

-oneesan, ¿espera un hijo? - pregunto Shiori creyendo haber escuchado mal. Minato sonrió de oreja a oreja para después señalarse con su pulgar.

\- ¡seré papá! - dijo con alegría, parándose de su cómodo asiento y logrando que la albina mostrara una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡omedeto, Minato-niisan! - le había dicho por segunda vez en aquel mes de buenas noticias para los dos adultos.

Una vez de eso, Minato pidió ayuda a Shiori para llevar algunas cosas de aquellos montonales de papeleos a las demás personas del consejo y otros shinobis más que la albina no conocía. Shiori quiso negarse pero al no tener nada que hacer, termino ayudándolo y convirtiéndose ese día en la secretaria del cuarto hokage.

Cuando el trabajo termino para ambos, los dos partieron juntos a casa. Minato quiso salir rápidamente del lugar para poder descansar un rato antes de que apareciera alguien más y le diera algún otro trabajo, además de eso; Minato quería ver a su peli roja. Al llegar a la puerta del hogar del rubio, Kushina los recibió, siendo Shiori víctima de un mortal y salvaje abrazo por parte de la peli roja cuando fue notada al lado del rubio.

\- ¡Shiori! - grito Kushina.

\- ¡Ku... shina... neesan... no puedo... respirar. - logro decir la albina que comenzaba a perder color por aquel mortal abrazo. Kushina sonrió al escuchar aquello y dio un último fuerte apretón para después soltarla y ver como la chica daba una profunda aspiración y se sostenía del marco de la puerta para no caer.

\- ¡tengo que contarte una gran noticia-dattebane! - dijo la kunoichi luciendo mortalmente feliz siendo rápidamente interrumpida por el rubio.

-te gane Kushina, ya le di la noticia a Shiori. - anuncio victorioso el Jounin ganándose una fea mirada de la peli roja.

\- ¡no es justo Minato! ¡Tú siempre eres el primero en contarle todo a Shiori-dattebane!

Esa noche, los tres cenaron en familia contándose las cosas que se estaban llevando a cabo en la aldea para continuar hablando sobre los planes de bebé y su cuarto, y todo lo demás que necesitarían para su nacimiento.

Cuando el siguiente día llego, Minato fue el primero en salir. La peli blanca había quedado a dormirse en casa de los adultos y al no tener nada que hacer, había decidido quedarse un rato disfrutando de sus días de tranquilidad.

-aún no hemos encontrado información sobre lo que paso contigo, Shiori. - le había dicho Minato en la plática de anoche. - lamento que sea así, pero por el momento no es buena idea que estés fuera de la aldea, tampoco vayas sola por konoha, ¿de acuerdo? Es preferible que estés acompañada de alguien.

Shiori no se había quejado esa vez, sabía que aunque dijera algo, el rubio posiblemente ni siquiera la dejaría salir a la esquina de su casa o incluso peor... volver a ponerla como su ayudante en la torre del hokage.

::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaron después de aquel día y pronto Shiori volvió a los entrenamientos con su equipo pero seguía sin poder salir de la aldea por órdenes del nuevo hokage y mientras la albina seguía con sus rutinas día tras día, Minato nombraba a Kakashi AMBU dándole después de un corto tiempo, una misión muy especial.

-Kakashi, deja tu misión, voy a darte una especial. - había dicho Yondaime luego de que el peli plata apareciera en su oficina.

\- ¿sucede algo malo? - pregunto Kakashi seriamente.

-no es nada de eso. - se apresuró en asegurar. -es más bien un servicio especial. - dijo para sonreír de inmediato y agregar con alegría. - Kushina está embarazada.

El peli plata se sobresaltó por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-omedeto gosaimasu. - dijo rápidamente

-gracias. - agradeció Minato para ponerse serio nuevamente. - sin embargo, cuando una mujer Jinchūriki queda embarazada, la energía utilizada en el sello pasa a ser enviada al bebé que lleva en su interior, debilitando el sello del Bijū. - explico. - así que esa es la cuestión, durante 10 meses hasta el momento del parto... quiero que protejas a Kushina para que no le pase nada.

Esa fue la orden que Minato le dio a Kakashi y así fue como la vigilancia hacia la peli roja empezaron...

:::::::::::::::::::::

(1)

Invierno había llegado y para ese momento Shiori ya se hacía a la idea de nunca más salir alguna misión en su vida. Minato era un sobreprotector con ella y hasta Himemiko se burlaba de eso.

-otra vez me dejaron sola. - soltó Shiori en un lamento, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa de la cocina de la kunoichi.

Desde el día que le habían contado la noticia del embarazo de la peli roja, Shiori iba todos los días a casa de los dos Jounin principalmente para ayudar a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Shiori? - le pregunto la peli roja mirando como la albina seguía suspirando con dramatismo. -estas muy rara hoy-dattebane.

-mi equipo se fue a otra misión y Minato-niisan aún no me deja salir de la aldea. - respondió la peli blanca mientras veía como la peli roja pelaba un par de papas y comenzaba a reír.

\- ¡JaJaJa! ¿Es que te aburres de estar ayudándome-dattebane? ¡La cocina es muy divertida-dattebane!

La albina no respondió a eso porque estaba segura que la kunoichi no se alegraría si le respondía y en ese momento no estaba con ganas de verla estallar en un ataque de furia.

Cuando las dos mujeres terminaron de cocinar, Kushina miro como Shiori aún seguía desanimada por no poder salir con su equipo a la misión y a todas las otras que habían tenido.

La peli roja ya le había insistido al rubio que la dejara ir por lo menos a una y si veía que nada pasaba entonces que la dejara continuar con todas las demás pero el rubio no parecía muy convencido y siempre terminaba en lo mismo.

-bueno Shiori, lleva esto afuera. - dijo de pronto Kushina, colocando un bento listo para llevar.

Shiori la miro extrañada tratando de entender que era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera. Haya afuera estaba nevando y Shiori podía jurar que la peli roja le había dicho que llevara esto a ese lugar.

Kushina se burló de la cara que ponía la albina y luego se inclinó para decirle en voz baja.

-llévale esto a la persona que esta haya. - susurro para luego señalar el techo. -estoy segura que tendrá hambre.

Shiori aún más perdida y confundida que antes, comenzó a caminar a las escaleras del segundo piso cuando la kunoichi comenzó a empujarla para que avanzara.

Cuando la peli blanca subio al techo, casi deja caer el bento de la peli roja al ver a una persona encapuchada sentada en una de las esquinas de la casa. El peli plata se sintio observado y rapido giro para ver como la peli blanca se sorprendia aun mas al ver de quien se trataba esa persona.

Hace semanas que no sabia nada del peli plata, no sabía que había pasado con él después de lo de Rin y solo podía suponer que estaría en misiones como todos los demás.

-¿Kakashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto caminando hasta acercarse al chico.

-no es de tu incumbencia. - le respondio el peli plata para después ver lo que la albina traía en sus manos.

Shiori chisteo mirando a otra parte y rapido extendió sus manos para ofrecerle el bento que Kushina le había hecho llevarle.

-te lo envían. - dijo secamente esperando que el peli plata lo tomara pero el chico solo desvio la cara.

-no lo quiero.

-que mal porque yo tampoco. - le gruño la peli blanca para soltarle con rudeza el molde que se abrió al momento de caer en el regazo del peli plata.

El chico frunció el ceño viendo pedazos de comida en su ropa pero antes de poder decirle algo a la albina, sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza. Era algo suave y de color blanco por lo poco que veía, extrañado tomo lo que la peli blanca le había arrojado y con sorpresa vio que era la bufanda que la albina había llevado puesta.

-está haciendo frio, cúbrete. - fue lo único que le dijo Shiori para después regresar dentro de la casa.

Kakashi miro a la albina irse y después la bufanda para después gruñir con enfadado y regresar la mirada a la comida regada que traía en sus piernas.

-busu. - dijo sintiéndose un poco mejor por el insulto y colocarse la bufanda para comenzar a comer.

::::::::::::::::::::::

(2)

El verano estaba en su apogeo y el estómago de la peli roja ya se podía notar un poco más grande al igual que sus momentos de furia. La peli blanca temía cada vez que pasaba algo que podía llegar a molestarla o simplemente cuando veía que la kunoichi no estaba de buen humor.

La mujer estaba con unos genios y cambios de humor que Shiori se lamentaba por momentos en ser la única que ayudaba a la peli roja en casa.

Minato huía cuando la situación se complicaba y se marchaba a la torre de hokage, como excusa o no a Shiori siempre le tocaba los momentos malos de la mujer.

Como ese día, la peli blanca ayuda a lavar la ropa de la mujer y el adulto. Kushina a pesar de saber que no debía ni podía hacer cosas muy difícil por su estado, a la peli roja se le olvidaba la mayor parte del día y Shiori tenía que estar atenta a que la Jounin no intentara levantar cosas pesadas o cualquier otra cosa que le hiciera daño a ella o al bebé, así que cuando vio a la kunoichi querer cargar un balde lleno de agua, se alarmo y corrió a donde ella estaba.

\- ¡yo lo hago! - chillo la albina intentando arrebatárselo.

\- ¡yo puedo hacerlo-dattebane! - respondió la peli roja intentando que la peli blanca soltara el bote pero Shiori al no querer hacerlo comenzó a jalar de igual forma, siendo así que las dos kunoichis comenzaron a pelear por quien cargaba o no el bote de agua mientras se escuchaban los gritos de la kunoichi mayor y quejas de la menor.

En un intento desesperado, la albina jalo con fuerza hacia ella el bote al momento que su pie resvalaba con el agua que había en el suelo y cayendo hacia atrás junto con todo y el bote de agua que había logrado arrebatarle a la peli roja.

\- ¡eso pasa cuando desafías a la mejor-dattebane! - se burló la peli roja con sus manos en las caderas mientras Shiori la veía con cara de pokar. - ¡JaJaJa! ¡Vete a cambiar-dattebane!

Shiori se levantó con dificultad viendo alrededor todo empapado como su ropa que le caían gotas y gotas de agua. Kushina se fue caminando aun con su escandalosa risa y Shiori suspiro mientras entraba a la casa intentando no mojar tanto el piso para que la mujer no se fuera a resbalar o algo así.

El joven peli plata que seguía cuidando de la esposa de su sensei y ahora Hokage, logro mostrar un pequeña sonrisa burlona al haber sido testigo de aquella graciosa escena.

Cuando se alejó del lugar al momento que la peli roja entraba a la casa, miro hacía las calles que estaban alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo. Era un buen día de primavera y no parecía haber nada por lo que preocuparse, mientras el peli plata cuidara de la kunoichi por fuera y la peli blanca por dentro, sabía que las cosas estarían bien.

Después de unos minutos el peli plata comenzó a moverse por el lugar viendo entre las ventanas para poder saber el paradero de la peli roja. Al no verla en la cocina, salto hacia otra de las ventanas llegando justo a una de las habitaciones. Hay había una persona y para su mala suerte, esa persona era la peli blanca que en esos momentos; lo dejaba en una situación complicada.

El rostro del peli plata se quedó tieso, petrificado y en completo terror al ver como la albina comenzaba a sacarse la blusa mojada; deteniéndose cuando los ojos de la peli blanca volaron hacia la ventana al escuchar un leve sonido.

Shiori miro directo hacia los ojos del peli plata y por reacción dio un respingo por el susto y se guardó el grito, hasta que recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace solo unos segundos y entonces la albina chillo bajando rápidamente su blusa.

-¡KAKASHI! - se escuchó alrededor de las casa, saliendo por los alrededores del hogar un par de pájaros que levantaron vuelo con temor y entonces el peli plata logro reaccionar al ver la furia emanar de la albina, para rápidamente salir huyendo del lugar a saltos.

-estoy muerto. - se dijo el peli plata apresurándose para salir por la misma ventana por donde el peli plata había salido despavorido, sin darle importancia a su ropa mojada.

Kushina que estaba en la cocina colocándose su mandil favorito para comenzar a preparar la comida, escucho el grito de la peli blanca y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

\- ¡JaJa! ¡Por fin paz-dattebane! - soltaba alegre al ver que por el momento nadie la vigilaría.

::::::::::::::

Por otro lado de la aldea, dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando para ir a algún lugar a comer. Todo el día se la había pasado entrenando juntos y ambos se morían por comer.

\- ¿y dónde está tu rival? - le pregunto Younha a Gai que caminaba con sus dos manos. Una gotita de sudor cayo por la parte detrás de su cara viendo como el peli negro al parecer había cumplido con su autocastigo luego de haberle ganando nuevamente en su revancha.

-Kakashi esta una misión o eso es lo que me dijo la última vez que lo vi. - dijo al momento que Younha se detenía al ver como dos peli platas saltaban por los tejados de la casa. Gai extrañado al ver que la castaña había detenido su paso, miro con dificultad hacia el lugar donde su compañera veía y hay pudo ver al peli plata y a la albina correr... Más bien, a Kakashi huir mientras Shiori lo seguía muy de cerca.

\- ¡Kakashi! - saludo el peli negro, manteniendo su posición con ambas manos en el suelo.

Kakashi escucho la voz de Gai distrayéndole por unos segundos, lo que Shiori uso para lanzarle un par de agujas sembon que el peli plata comenzó a evadir.

Al ver eso, Younha y Gai se sorprendieron y corrieron tras ellos cuando ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

El peli plata subió a uno de los arboles evadiendo otro par de agujas de la albina mientras Shiori le gritaba y lo atacaba a la vez.

\- ¡Kakashi-bakka!- gritaba la albina furiosa logrando alcanzar a Kakashi comenzando a darle patadas y golpes que el peli plata esquivaba con algo de dificultad. - ¡pervertido de un ojo!

-Shiori, cálmate. No es para tanto. No vi nada... - soltó Kakashi en un intento de calmar a su compañera pero la albina se enfureció más al escuchar aquello y le ensarto un fuerte golpe en plena cara que mando volando al peli plata.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - chillo Gai viendo la batalla de los dos.

Shiori se acercó para rematar al peli plata pero Kakashi fue unos segundos más rápido, aplicándole una llave que hacía con Gai para hacerle perder el conocimiento; al ver eso, la furia de Shiori fue en aumento recordando aquella técnica y a un Gai desmayado por falta de oxígeno.

\- ¡a mí no me harás como Gai! - grito tomando con fuerza la muñeca del peli plata y usando una extraña y desconocida fuerza para todos los demás que veían la pelea. Shiori aplico uno de los ataques que la peli roja le había enseñado para alejar a los "pervertidos" y Kakashi fue arrojado hacia el frente, cayendo de espalda al suelo. Shiori sin soltar la muñeca del peli plata, la torció de una forma terriblemente dolorosa para el joven Jounin y rápidamente ella se hecho sobre el peli plata sacando una cuchilla Kunai y apuntarla a su cuello.

Kakashi trago saliva, asustado al ver como Shiori había reaccionado y solo pudo quedarse mirándola.

-Kakashi. - gruño la albina con voz de ultratumba. -te lo advierto... la próxima vez... - Shiori movió el Kunai por su cuello como ejemplo de que cortaría su cabeza la próxima vez si volvía ocurrir aquello y el peli plata no pudo decir nada de nada con aquellas palabras.

La peli blanca lo fulmino con la mirada y después de otro par de segundos solo para que al peli plata le quedara claro lo que le había dicho, se levantó de en sima del albino y guardo su Kunai para dar media vuelta y ver como Younha y Gai estaban completamente sorprendidos y confundidos por aquello que habían sido testigos.

-Younha. - dijo Shiori en saludo al pasar por su lado.

-Shiori. - respondió la castaña para darse un leve asentimiento de cabeza y ver como su compañera de equipo se iba por el camino.

Gai miro aquello y cruzo sus brazos mientras movía su cabeza en modo de desaprobación.

-mujeres. - dijo para sí mismo, siendo escuchada su compañera que le dio un patada mandándolo del otro lado de donde el Hatake seguía tirado.

Kakashi suspiro cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus brazos escuchando la pelea de los otros dos y rápido volvió a levantarse, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿me pregunto porque Kakashi tendrá la mano vendada? - se preguntó el rubio sentado en la mesa mientras Kushina y Shiori estaban con él en la mesa cenando.

Shiori hiso un mohín sin querer hablar de lo sucedido y Kushina se soltó a reír en una sonora carcajada que hasta el peli plata escuchaba haya arriba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kushina? ¿Dije algo gracioso? - pregunto el rubio al ver a su esposa sin poder dejar de burlarse del rostro que en esos momentos tenía la peli blanca.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡No es nada, no es nada-dattebane! - logro decir la peli roja. - ¡es solo que es muy divertido tener a Shiori cuidando de mi aquí-dattebane! ¡Muy entretenido-dattebane!

La albina hiso un puchero en dirección a la kunoichi mayor y Minato las miro raro para después sobarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-bueno, no entiendo nada pero me alegra que estén bien.

**Continuara...**


	24. Dos grandes perdidas - primera parte

A unas semanas para el parto de la kunoichi mayor, Kushina y Shiori pasaban el día leyendo sobre los cuidados de un bebé recién nacido.

La albina no entendía porque ella tenía que leer también esos libros junto a la peli roja, pero luego la kunoichi mayor siempre le decía que ella sería la tia de Naruto por lo tanto ella también tenía que saber qué hacer en casos de emergencias o cualquier otra cosa con el cuidado del infante.

Luego de la hora de lectura que habían estado llevando desde hace varios meses atrás, la peli roja comenzó a tener antojos de algo dulce y jalo a la peli blanca para salir a la calle donde el otoño comenzaba a notarse cada vez más.

Shiori fue arrastrado como casi siempre era cuando iba con la peli roja.

La mujer siempre parecía demasiado animada para el gusto de la albina pero debía admitir que a ella le gustaba ver feliz a su hermana mayor.

— ¿tengo algo en la cara-dattebane? — pregunto Kushina notando la mirada de la niña en ella.

Shiori negó rápidamente y la llevo a unos de sus lugares favoritos; el puesto de dangos, donde la kunoichi mayor se encontró con una persona que hace tiempo que no veía.

— ¡Mikoto! — grito la peli roja apresurándose a llegar al lado de la mujer que curiosamente cargaba un pequeño bulto que estaba cubierto por una cobijita blanca. Shiori miro a la mujer y al bulto que tenía en sus brazos para mirar al pequeño niño que la miraba a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa. — ¡oh, es verdad-dattebane! ¡Ella es Shiori! — dijo de pronto la peli roja logrando captar la atención de la albina y regresar la mirada a la mujer peli negra que en esos momentos le sonreía.

—así que tú eres Shiori, hace tiempo que tenía curiosidad por conocerte. Kushina me hablo de ti. — dijo la mujer al momento en que la peli roja jalo el brazo de la joven kunoichi para sentarla a su lado. Mikoto rio divertida y después de las presentaciones de esos dos infantes que estaban con ella y de ella misma; las dos mujeres comenzaron una larga charla mientras Shiori y el pequeño Itachi disfrutaban de sus dulces favoritos, siendo rodeados de esa energía que emanaban las mujeres adultas.

Shiori miro de reojo a la peli roja y sonrió al ver que en verdad la mujer estaba disfrutando de aquella conversación con su amiga.

_"siempre está muy animada pero ahora es diferente", _pensaba la peli blanca con alegría para después sentirse observada de nuevo por los ojos del pequeño Uchiha.

Shiori miro al frente donde tenía a Itachi que al igual que ella, comía sus dangos con gusto, la peli blanca le sonrió de forma amigable y el Uchiha le devolvió levemente la sonrisa para seguir disfrutando de aquel día con su madre y hermano menor.

Una vez que ambas mujeres se despidieron, la peli roja estaba aún más feliz y alegre que otros días y todo eso por a ver visto a una de sus viejas compañeras de academia.

—hey Shiori, vayamos a comprar algo para naruto. — dijo la mujer a mitad de camino a su casa.

—Minato-niisan no quiere que estés mucho tiempo fuera de casa. — le regaño la albina. — en una semana Naruto nacerá y no quiere que te agotes.

— ¡es por eso-dattebane! En una semana no podré hacer nada, Shiori. ¡Así que vamos-dattebane! — grito para llevarla de la mano de regreso por el mismo camino por donde habían pasado, esta vez hacia las tiendas de ropa para recién nacidos.

:::::::::::::::::

El día llego para el nacimiento de Naruto y aunque fuera en parte un secreto para muchos, las personas más cercanas a ellos ya sabían la noticia de su primer hijo. Shiori había llegado muy temprano a la casa de los adultos y ayudaba en los deberes mientras Kushina se preparaba y esperaba a la esposa del tercer hokage que vendría por ella.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir? Puedo ayudar en la barrera, ustedes me enseñaron como hacerlo. — decía la albina una vez que el rubio salió de la habitación y le explicaba cómo se llevaría a cabo el parto de la kunoichi.

Minato hiso una mueca y coloco sus brazos en la cintura para después de suspirar.

—no puedes Shiori, sería peligroso si llegase a ocurrir algo. Tenemos que pensar en todas las alternativas y si estas en ese lugar, sería peligroso para ti.

—pero nada va a pasar. — gruño la albina cruzando sus brazos y sacándole una leve sonrisita al rubio. — además ustedes necesitan ayuda y yo puedo ayudarles.

—Kushina me mataría si te dejo ir, además yo también pienso como ella. Es mejor que tú esperes nuestro regreso aquí en casa. Estoy segura que Kushina se sentiría más tranquila de esa forma y yo también lo estaré, así que... espera por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Shiori miro al shinobi rubio con su ceño fruncido y sin poder seguir discutiendo, la albina asintió logrando que el rubio soltara un suspiro aliviado.

—Si ocurre algo...— comenzó a decir la albina atrayendo de nuevo la atención del rubio. —¡iré de inmediato aunque ustedes y los demás me digan que no!

Minato miro a la joven que desviaba la mirada a otra parte de la casa y sonrió de lado para colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la albina.

—hey, Shiori... — la peli blanca sintió la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza y vio de reojo como el adulto se hincaba para poder verla bien a los ojos. A pesar de haber crecido varios centímetros desde la primera vez que había entrado a la academia, aún era demasiado baja para el rubio y siempre terminaba hincándose frente a ella. Regalándole otra sonrisa a la peli blanca cuando por fin su mirada se topó con la de él, Minato continuo hablando. —no te preocupes por nada. Las cosas saldrán bien. Kushina estará bien, yo estaré bien y Naruto nacerá fuerte y sano. — dijo mientras los nervios de la albina crecían sin poder calmarse aun con las palabras del rubio. Minato torció la boca al ver como Shiori bajaba el rostro pareciendo que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar y rápido la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo que la peli blanca necesitaba. Al sentir como la albina se sostenía fuertemente de él, Minato sintió un nudo en la garganta se formaba por la chiquilla que traía en sus brazos, pensando en las cosas que podría estarle pasando en su cabeza en esos momentos. — no tengas miedo Shiori, nosotros regresaremos y volveremos a ser la familia de siempre. Nunca te dejaremos sola, lo prometemos.

Shiori sintió un poco de alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras y asintió sin despegarse de aquel abrazo del rubio, no hasta que sintieron la presencia de Kushina a su lado y ambos voltearon a verla.

— ¿Qué paso-dattebane? — pregunto preocupada la peli roja, notando como Shiori se secaba rápidamente el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—bueno, parece que estamos algo sensibles. — dijo el rubio rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Kushina miro las reacciones de ambos y sonrió alegre.

—Kushina-oneesan...— dijo de pronto la albina logrando que ambos adultos la miraran de nuevo. — buena suerte.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre si y la peli roja se acercó a la joven kunoichi para abrazarla con su estómago ya bastante crecido y estrujarle el cabello y todo lo demás que podía, comenzando a escuchar las quejas de la peli blanca y las risas del rubio.

::::::::::::::::::::

La tarde llego aquel día, Shiori había estado entrenando junto a su compañero Tokuma pero en ningún momento había podido concentrarse en los movimientos de ella y los del Hyuga.

— ¿descansamos un rato? — pregunto el peli negro a su compañera que asintió para luego sentarse en el pasto. — ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto de nuevo viendo el rostro preocupado de la albina. — ¿te pasa algo, Shiori?

La albina no sabía que responder, se supone que debía seguir siendo secreto el nacimiento de Naruto. No podía decirle a nadie por más que quisiera contárselo a su compañero.

—no es nada, solo que estoy desanimada por que mañana ustedes irán a otra misión y yo no podré ir. — respondió la kunoichi con seriedad mientras el Hyuga solo la observaba en silencio.

— ¿estas segura? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? — pregunto intentando ayudarla.

—no, quede con Younha para ayudarla con la tienda de su abuela en un rato.

Luego de varios minutos, cada uno se fue por su camino. Tokuma se detuvo antes de marcharse a la casa Hyuga y observo a la peli blanca perdida en sus pensamientos sin mirar a ningún otro lugar que no fuera el suelo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrirá? — se preguntó mientras veía como la kunoichi desaparecía entre las calles a dirección de donde su otra compañera vivía.

Shiori miraba el suelo pensando en todas las cosas que Minato y el hokage le había explicado sobre los Jinchūriki y el kyubi que Kushina tenía sellado dentro. Si algo llegara a pasar, Kushina sería la primera en estar en peligro. No quería pensar que algo podía llegarle a ocurrir a su hermana mayor pero tenía que pensar en todo, como el mismísimo Minato había dicho.

_"¿Qué pasaría si algo pasara? ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto ya no volviera a verlos?", _pasaban esas preguntas por la cabeza de la albina, al momento de detenerse en la calle y mirar a dirección de los monumentos.

_"¿Qué pasaría con ella si ellos no estuvieran?"._

De nuevo el corazón de la albina comenzó a latir con velocidad, aumentando sus miedos y nerviosismos. Definitivamente esa noche no dormiría en lo absoluto, no hasta saber cómo estaban aquellos dos.

**Por otra parte de la aldea...**

— ¿Qué tal con piedra, papel o tijera? — sugería el peli plata a su rival, cuando el cejotas comenzó a seguirlo para iniciar la competencia del día.

— ¿de nuevo eso? ¿No hay competencias más intensas? — pregunto el joven shinobi con energía. — ¿así eres mi rival? — se quejó mientras el peli plata solo lo miraba con cansancio.

—mañana hay que levantarse temprano, así que hoy no habrá competencia.

— ¡no uses las misiones como excusas! — se quejó el peli negro. — ¡justo cuando siento este intenso poder en mí, desesperado por explotar! ¡Este es el momento ideal para aplicarlo en las prácticas diarias! — chillo al momento que el peli plata se detenía y miraba hacia el cielo.— ¡el esfuerzo de cada día nos llevara a logra con éxito las misiones futuras! — seguía hablando el peli negro mientras Kakashi permanecía a unos pasos detrás de él. — ¡escucha lo que digo! — se quejó de nuevo percatándose de la lejanía del joven AMBU. — ¡desde que entraste al AMBU te volviste más frio! ¡Escuche que te llaman sangre fría!

Al escuchar eso, el peli plata desvió la mirada.

—no, ya sé que no puedes hablar del AMBU. — dijo Gai al ver lo que había dicho. — ¡por eso digo que no te olvides de ir a la par conmigo! ¡La juventud es breve!

—en lugar de eso, Gai. — se apresuró en interrumpir a su amigo. — ¿no sientes algo extraño? Desde hace un momento siento el ambiente frio.

— ¡lo que causo eso fue tu actitud! — gruño el peli negro sellándolo con furia. — ¡y la juventud es ahora!

::::::

—Younha, hija, ¿podrías llevar este pedido a la casa de los Akimichi? — hablo la abuela de la castaña.

Shiori y Younha habían estado varias horas ayudando a la mujer mayor en la tienda y de eso hasta que el cielo se había empezado a oscurecer. La albina había estado ocupada como para poder seguir pensando en aquellas cosas que la asustaban y por el momento se sentía tranquila con su compañera con la mujer.

— ¡claro, abuela! ¡En seguida regreso! — dijo la castaña para tomar el pedido de los Akimichi y salir por la puerta dejando a la albina sola con la mujer mayor.

—muchas gracias por tu ayuda el día de hoy, Shiori y lamento robarte tu tiempo libre para ayudarme aquí en la tienda. — escucho decir a la mujer y la albina rápido dejo de barrer para girarse a la mujer.

—no se preocupe señora, de hecho... me siento bien ayudan en su tienda, además, creo que era lo que necesitaba el día de hoy. — respondió la peli blanca para seguir con la limpieza del lugar luego de otras palabras que se habían dicho entre ambas.

—tengo un mal presentimiento. — dijo la mujer mirando la ventana luego de terminar con todo el aseo y colocar el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta del local. —ojala y Younha este bien, ya tardo mucho.

Shiori miro hacia la mujer y lentamente se acercó a donde ella estaba para ver la luna sobre ellas.

En esos momentos, seguramente Naruto ya había nacido. Inesperadamente una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la albina y ver que nada malo había ocurrido en la aldea.

—será mejor que regreses a casa Shiori. — dijo la abuela. Shiori asintió y corrió a quitarse el mandil para colgarlo en uno de los ganchos.

— ¡nos vemos mañana, despídame de Younha por favor! — dijo la joven con los ánimos renovados, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para comenzar a salir, pero al momento de cruzar el marco de esa puerta; los ojos de Shiori se abrieron por un par de segundos sintiendo algo extraño alrededor y al igual que la abuela de Younha, un extraño presentimiento.

— ¿Qué es... esto? — se preguntó tocando la parte de su pecho cerca de su corazón justo cuando una explosión aparecía muy cerca de ahí.

Al momento, el cabello de la albina y las personas del lugar fueron golpeados por una fuerte ráfaga de aire que incluso logro tumbar algunos de los puestos que estaban en esa calle. La albina se sostuvo de la pared para tratar de mirar a dirección de donde venía esa fuerte ventisca y para su terrible sorpresa, pudo ver como un enorme zorro aparecía rodeado de una enorme bola de humo.

Los ojos de Shiori se abrieron en sorpresa para después cerrarlos y apretar sus puños en la pared justo cuando los gritos alrededor comenzaban a escucharse.

—¡El kyubi! — se escuchó de las personas que comenzaron a correr a dirección contraria de aquella enorme invocación.

— ¡santo cielo, el kyubi! — escucho decir a la abuela de Younha y rápidamente la albina tomo el brazo de la mayor cuando un horrible chillido se escuchó salir del kyubi y corrió junto a ella, tratando de alejarse del lugar.

Las personas que se quedaron mirando pudieron ver como el zorro extendía sus nueve colas y gritaba para comenzar a destruir parte de la aldea.

Los gritos se escuchaban alrededor de ellos, la destrucción que el kyubi estaba haciendo, todo eso más las personas corriendo y chocando entre ellas; todo eso hacía que Shiori no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que llevar a la abuela de Younha a un lugar seguro.

Cuando de nuevo otra ráfaga de viento viajo a su dirección, Shiori tomo a la anciana más cerca de ella y de pronto un campo de hielo las rodea para protegerse de todo lo que podría golpearlas.

—Kushina-oneesan. — lloro inconscientemente Shiori mientras la mujer parecía sorprendida por aquel domo de hielo. — tengo que llevarla a algún lugar seguro. — le dijo la a la anciana que asintió con tristeza al ver las lágrimas de la peli blanca derramarse, algo que la misma Shiori no se daba cuenta.

::::::::

— ¡maldito kyubi! — grito Gai al ver al zorro aparecer en la aldea. Rápidamente el peli negro comenzó a ponerse en posición para iniciar su ataque. — ¡es el momento de liberar este intenso poder!

— ¡no te apresures, Gai! — le dijo el peli plata mientras el cejotas lo ignoraba para volver a hacer sus extrañas poses de ataque.

— ¡pelea conmigo! ¡Yo seré tu oponente!

Pero antes de poder salir hacia el kyubi, un hombre lo interrumpió.

—vayan inmediatamente a la base. — les ordeno.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el peli plata mirando a los otros hombres frente a ellos.

—es una orden del tercer hokage. — fue lo único que dijo mientras Gai parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Hiruzen-sama?

— así es. — le dijo Kakashi mirándolo de lado. — ¡entonces, vámonos, Gai! — dijo para comenzar ambos dar media vuelta y comenzar a dirigirse al lugar donde el hombre les había ordenado.

— ¿Younha? — pregunto Gai extrañado al ver a su compañera correr a su dirección. — ¡hey, la base está del otro lado! — le grito apresurándose a llegar a la castaña.

Younha se detuvo agotada y coloco sus manos en las rodillas mientras Gai notaba como algunas lágrimas caían al suelo. Kakashi y Gai se miraron entre si confundidos y de pronto la castaña levanto la mirada con el rostro seco.

— ¡mi abuela! ¡Mi abuela y Shiori están en aquella dirección! — chillo logrando sorprender a los dos jóvenes. — ¡tengo que ir a cuidar de mi abuela!

—no podemos. — dijo seriamente Kakashi. — el tercer hokage nos ordenó ir hacia la base, no podemos desobedecer las órdenes.

— ¡Kakashi! — le grito el peli negro viendo el estado de la castaña. — ¡tenemos que ir ayudar a la abuela de Younha!

—no. — volvió a decir el joven AMBU para mirar a la castaña que comenzaba a llorar en silencio. — tu misma lo dijiste, Shiori esta con tu abuela; mientras ella este a su lado, nada malo le pasara, además de eso... ninguno de los otros ninjas nos dejaran acercarnos al lugar.

::::::::::::

**Por otro lado...**

Shiori y la abuela de Younha seguían en la zona de ataque del kyubi y para la albina era un poco difícil llevar a la mujer lejos de ahí.

— ¡tú! — le grito un hombre con uniforme AMBU.

Shiori se detuvo solo para ver aquella mascara conocida. En definitiva, Shiori conocía a ese hombre, aquel AMBU era el mismo que le había llevado todos los meses el dinero que el hokage le mandaba, el mismo que la había vigilado en sus primeros días en la aldea... a pedido de las personas del consejo.

—Hokage-sama quiere que todos los shinobis jóvenes vayan a la base. — le dijo para sorpresa de la albina. — nosotros nos encargaremos de las demás personas, tu dirígete aquella dirección.

Shiori vio como otro AMBU aparecía al lado de la abuela de Younha y la levantaba en brazos para después salir del lugar por las azoteas de las casas.

El corazón de Shiori comenzó a agitarse nuevamente sin poder captar o entender bien aquella orden del AMBU.

La peli blanca miro a su brazo que sin haberlo notado, una pequeña línea de sangre resbalaba hasta gotear en el suelo. Tenía una pequeña cortada en diagonal no muy profunda pero veía como la sangre salía de ella.

— ¿me escuchaste? — pregunto con enfado el hombre. —el hokage quiere que todos los shinobis jóvenes vayan a la base y se mantengan en ese lugar hasta previo aviso. — repitió mientras alrededor de ellos los gritos y choques de kunais y otras cosas se escuchaban.

Shiori levanto el rostro al AMBU y el hombre vio como la albina hacía unas señales de mano con gran velocidad que no fue capaz de detenerla al momento que desaparecía en un tornado de aire.

::::::::::::::::

—ustedes los de la generación joven, no se acerquen al kyubi. — dijo un hombre a todos los shinobis jóvenes que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto Kurenai trastornada al escuchar aquello.

—esto no es una guerra contra otra aldea, sino un problema interno en la aldea. No es para que ustedes arriesguen sus vidas. — explico el hombre mientras los demas fruncían el ceño.

— ¡no decidas por nosotros! — grito Kurenai levando su puño con firmeza.

—calma, Kurenai. — trato de calmarla Asuma que estaba a su lado.

—tú también eres una shinobi. — dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a la peli negra. —no vas a estar viva para siempre, ¡pero hija mía, por lo menos quiero que a mis nietos les entregues la voluntad de fuego! Por favor, prométemelo. — pidió aquel hombre sorprendiendo a la joven que solo miraba a su padre. — confió en ti. — agrego logrando que los ojos de la peli negra se abrieran de par en par.

— ¿se creen que es momento para pelear entre padre e hija? — pregunto Gai mirando de reojo a su compañera ahora callada. — ¡pensar que no podemos hacer nada en estos momentos es insoportable!

El peli plata miro a su compañero para después mirar a otra parte del bosque, mientras a su lado Younha luchaba por no llorar frente a sus otros compañeros y Tokuma miraba al mismo lugar donde Kakashi lo hacía.

El Hyuga activo su Byakugan por unos segundos para ver como un par de AMBUS se acercaba al lugar. Rapidamente el joven dio un paso llamando la atención de las otras personas del grupo y entonces el AMBU que cargaba a una albina inconsciente apareció cercas del padre de Kurenai.

El peli plata, Younha y Gai se sorprendieron al ver a su compañera de esa forma y cuando los dos hombres adultos asintieron entre sí, el AMBU giro su cabeza a dirección del Hyuga, arrojando a Shiori como un costal de papas.

—mantenla dormida. — le dijo para después colocarse en su lugar asignado.

Younha rápidamente se puso al lado de la albina y Tokuma fulmino al AMBU, mientras Kakashi miraba como la peli blanca tenia algunos golpes y raspones por su cuerpo.

::::::::::::::::::::

—tsk, esos malditos. — gruño Miyako al huir de aquellos shinobis que habían seguido a la albina. —la atacaron como si fuera su deber detenerla, idiotas.

El lobo salió de su escondite luego de ser invocado por la peli blanca y antes de que fuera capturada por ellos.

Sin nada más que decir, el lobo comenzó con la búsqueda del rastro del rubio y la peli roja. Cuando logro encontrar aquellos olores que buscaba, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar. Miro alrededor en busca del kyubi pero extrañamente la invocación ya había desaparecido.

Al acercarse al lugar, detecto a otras personas en esa misma área y aumento la velocidad en sus patas para apresurarse. Una vez al estar más cercas, pudo ver a varios hombres justo como lo había supuesto y logro ver la cabellera de la peli roja. El lobo se acercó un poco más en especialmente a la kunoichi y logro escuchar las últimas palabras de la peli roja. Al momento de cruzar por la visión de la kunoichi, Kushina miro con sorpresa a Miyako que al igual que ella no pude hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse al verla en ese horrible estado.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza al lobo mientras la invocación alcanzo a ver como la peli roja movía sus labios sin dejar escapar algún sonido y una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su ojo justo cuando comenzaban a cerrarse con suma lentitud.

Mientras Miyako veía a la mujer morir el hokage apenas se daba cuenta de la perdida de la kunoichi.

—Kushina, te lo aseguro...

Dijo el tercer hokage que sostenía a un recién nacido Naruto.

El lobo dio un suspiro y con una última mirada al rubio y a la peri roja; Miyako se alejó del lugar para después des invocarse el mismo.

**Continuara...**


	25. Dos grandes perdidas - segunda parte

Silencio.

...

Todo era silencio.

...

_"no tengas miedo Shiori, nosotros regresaremos y volveremos a ser la familia de siempre. Nunca te dejaremos sola, lo prometemos."_

Eso es lo último que Minato le había dicho aquel día a Shiori antes de partir a la torre hokage y prepararse para el nacimiento de Naruto.

_"regresare, no temas."_

Eso fue lo que Soujiro le había dicho antes de disculparse y alejarse de ella.

La albina apretó sus ojos con fuerza y recordó a su hermano, a su padre e incluso a su madre... y ahora a Minato y a Kushina. Todos ellos estaban muertos y ella, en esos momentos se sentía más sola que nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Un día antes...**

Una vez que la albina despertó luego de que los de más shinobis quitaran la barrera que rodeaba el lugar, Shiori despertó alarmada y se apartó con rudeza de sus dos compañeros para mirar al cielo y ver como la noche aún no había terminado.

El corazón de la peli blanca comenzó a marchar desesperadamente sin escuchar a las personas que le llamaban.

— ¡Shiori! ¿Mi abuela? ¿Qué paso con mi abuela? — logro escuchar a Younha que la había sujetado del brazo para que la mirara.

Shiori aun estupefacta miro a la castaña y trato de hacer memoria por unos segundos.

—ella está bien, un AMBU se la llevo con él.

La castaña mordió sus labios para no ponerse a chillar y de la nada sintió como una mano sujetaba su hombro izquierdo. Younha giro sobre sus pies y vio al cejotas dándole un pulgar hacia arriba junto con su ya famosa sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más a sus compañeros que comenzaron a alejarse cada quien por sus caminos y buscar cada uno a su familia, la albina corrió rápidamente por el bosque a dirección donde había estado antes, donde el kyubi había atacado en primer lugar.

Tokuma la siguió de cerca mientras el peli plata con el mismo pensamiento de su compañera albina; se dirigió con velocidad al lugar donde había comenzado la batalla.

En otro lado de la aldea, el tercer hokage miraba al pequeño Naruto en sus brazos. El niño seguía dormido y su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad que Hiruzen deseo que el niño siguiera durmiendo por mucho más tiempo, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando el pequeño despertara, cuando creciera y supiera la verdad de sus padres y de lo que ahora él era.

—hokage-sama, hemos terminado, nos llevaremos los cuerpos ahora mismo. — dijo un AMBU que estaba por el lugar.

Hiruzen miro una vez más a los cadáveres del rubio y la peli roja que ahora estaban cubiertos por una manta blanca cubriendo sus cuerpos. El hokage asintió y de inmediato los otros AMBU comenzaron a cargar de las camillas donde habían colocado sus cuerpos.

—revisen el área y no dejen que nadie más se acerque a este lugar, ni siquiera Danzo. — ordeno el tercer hokage para caminar, con Naruto en sus brazos, a una de las jóvenes ninjas médicas que habían llegado al lugar.

Cuando Shiori diviso a varios shinobis por el lugar, no dio importancia a las órdenes de algunos con los que se topaba. Nadie podía entrar en esa zona, aun no era cien por ciento segura y si había otro ataque no querían que ningún joven viniera hacia acá.

— ¡detente! — grito uno de los shinobis pero la albina salto y corrió con velocidad los tejados a donde podía ver a lo lejos a otros AMBU.

Kakashi corría por otra dirección de donde la albina estaba, por la mente del peli plata solo podía aparecer el rostro de su sensei y de las últimas cosas que le dijo. Los meses que cuido a la esposa de su sensei y la paz que sintió en aquellos días.

Shiori dio un último salto hacia uno de los árboles y se sujetó para poder ver al tercer hokage en ese mismo lugar. Shiori miro con lentitud todo el terreno, a todas las personas que había alrededor y en ningún momento pudo encontrar las llamativas cabelleras de esos dos.

—deben estar en algún otro lado. — se dijo así misma para calmarse pero eso era difícil para ella en esos momentos. Las manos de la albina temblaban siendo incapaz de sostenerse bien de aquel árbol.

La albina dio una segunda ojeada por el lugar, desesperada por encontrar al rubio y poder preguntarle por la peli roja pero fue ahí cuando un llanto de un bebé se escuchó en toda ese inquietante silencio.

Shiori miro hacia aquella dirección y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver aquella pequeña cabellera rubia, sin poder seguir pensando en mantenerse oculta, sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Naruto se encontraba en esos momentos siendo revisado por la mujer médico.

Rápidamente vio como el peli plata llegaba, apareciendo justo al lado del hokage. Hiruzen se sobresaltó al ver al alumno de Minato y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron al suelo.

El peli plata abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver aquella reacción del tercero y como siempre a los pocos segundos, el rostro de Kakashi volvía a ser el de siempre; serio y sin ninguna muestra de dolor o tristeza.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la peli blanca, Shiori se quedó quieta en su lugar sintiendo como una pequeña onda eléctrica caía desde la punta de su cabeza hasta bajar por sus pies conectándose de nuevo con la tierra que pisaba en esos momentos. Shiori comenzó a perder el equilibrio, sintiendo como el leve sonido que había escuchado antes se distorsionaba y todo lo que veía ahora perdía color.

Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de la albina, extrañado miro a esa misma dirección y su sorpresa y dolor no se hiso esperar al ver aquellos cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas, aquellos donde una parte del mechón pelirrojo de la kunoichi sobre salía en uno de los lados de la camilla al igual que parte de aquella capa que Minato había utilizado en la batalla.

La albina sintió como su corazón se rompía con lentitud, soltando lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de una por una hasta volverse una pequeña cascada en su rostro pálido; y después sin poder soportar su peso, la albina cayó al suelo soltando un gran grito lleno de tortura y terrible dolor que todo shinobis presencio.

Kakashi por su parte solo permanecía con esa mirada puesta sobre aquellos cuerpos viendo como comenzaba a sacarlos del área. El peli plata sintió aquel hueco de su pecho abrirse nuevamente y con una mueca de desprecio cerro sus ojos y giro su rostro al lado contrario, escuchando el llanto de su compañera.

Hiruzen que solo contemplaba aquella escena, miro a los jóvenes que había sido tan importantes para Minato y Kushina y solo pudo mantenerse en silencio junto con todos los demás, dejando que aquella triste escena continuara mientras cada uno en silencio cerraba sus ojos y rezaban por la vida de todas las personas que habían muerto.

Tokuma que miraba desde el árbol donde la peli blanca había estado, solo observo justo como el hokage y en silencio miro a su compañera que permanecía llorando en el suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Presente)

— ¿tú crees que venga? — pregunto Younha a su compañero de equipo Tokuma, que esperaban a la albina para ir a la ceremonia en donde todas las personas que pelearon contra el kyubi habían muerto.

Tokuma no supo que responder y Jun solo lo observo para después mirar a dirección de donde se suponía que su alumna tendría que aparecer.

—Shiori necesitara toda nuestra ayuda, ella no debe estar sola sintiéndose como posiblemente se siento en estos momentos. — dijo el sensei girando su rostro con tristeza a donde se veía por terminar el rostro de piedra del cuarto hokage. — te fuiste dejando a muchas personas tristes, Minato. — dijo para darle una sonrisita de lado, una que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento de alegría si no una donde solo dejaba su tristeza oculta.

Younha y Tokuma miraron a su sensei en aquel momento y después comenzaron a caminar a dirección donde sería la ceremonia.

—ojala venga. — susurro Younha para dar una última mirada al lugar.

:::::::::::::

Todo era silencio.

.

.

En esos momentos, Shiori solo permanecía observando hacia la nada en aquella habitación del hogar que había sido de Minato y Kushina, para su alivio, ninguna de las casas de ese terreno habían sido destruida; cualquier otra cosa aparte de eso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Shiori permaneció sentada en medio de aquella sala donde había disfrutado de grandes momentos con los adultos. Miro a su alrededor y observo la mesa del comedor, ahí pudo ver el mandil preferido del rubio y el otro de la peli roja. La albina suprimió otro de los muchos lamentos que había dado durante varias horas y se puso de pie para tomar aquellas prendas en sus manos.

—Kushina-oneesan, no sabes dibujar. — dijo la albina mirando en el mandil de la mujer otra horripilante cara sonriente, parecida a la que había hecho en el primer mandil que la peli roja le había dado ya hace varios años.

Shiori se sintió sola al no escuchar réplica de la pelirroja y la risota del rubio, y con tristeza dio otra mirada en la habitación, encontrándola oscura y helada. La albina suspiro con gran pesar y dejo lo que había tomado en el mismo lugar para dirigirse a la habitación y cambiarse con aquel atuendo negro.

Ese día había estado nublado y el ánimo de las personas hacía más fúnebre aquel ambiente. La albina camino con rostro agachado, viendo de reojo a otras personas que iban a la misma dirección. A lo lejos pudo ver a Kurenai con Asuma pero prefirió mantenerse alejada en esos momentos. Cuando llegaron a la ceremonia, la albina sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al ver los retratos de cada una de las persona que habían fallecido y hay justamente en medio de todas los demás retratos, Minato y Kushina aparecían.

El tercer hokage y algunos otros shinobis que conocían a Shiori y aquella relación que había tenido con los dos adultos, observaron en silencio las reacciones de la peli blanca que con gran dificultad atravesó entre las personas para llegar a donde su equipo se encontraba esperando. Inmediatamente Jun coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su estudiante cuando llego con ellos y Shiori levanto el rostro para verlo, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento reflejado, eso asusto al Jonin que ahora la miro preocupado mientras sus dos compañeros se sentían aliviados viéndola aparecer.

—Minato... — se escuchó al tercer hokage hablar, dando inicio a la ceremonia. —Kushina, ustedes dos protegieron con sus vidas la aldea de konoha... y también su futuro.

Para la albina en esos momentos fue inevitable derramar un par de lágrimas mientras por su cabeza; en su mente, aparecían los recuerdos más apreciados que había pasado al lado de los dos.

Recordando aquel primer momento que vio al rubio, cuando abrió sus ojos y lo único que encontró alrededor era nieve y una noche que comenzaba a caer, de cómo Minato había estado peleando con las personas del consejo para que ella pudiera quedarse en la hoja, de cómo había conocido a la pelirroja y de sus fallidos intentos por hacerla jugar con ella, de aquel día en que Minato había intentado apresurarse para desearle suerte a Shiori en su primer día de academia, de cómo Kushina había ocupado su tiempo para enseñarle a cocinar y darle aquello que se volverá un gran pasatiempo, de aquellos cambios de temperamento de la peli roja que la asustaban como nunca y de cómo al final siempre terminaban abrazadas y sonriendo, de aquellos días en los que Kushina esperaba con alegría a Naruto y Shiori cuidaba de ella, viéndola, observándola y conociéndola aún más... todo eso, pasaba por la cabeza de la albina que ahora apretaba sus puños con dolor a esos recuerdos que jamás volvería a experimentar con ellos. Aquellas personas que con tan poco tiempo de conocerlas se habían vuelto su familia, sus dos hermanos mayores, sus dos padres... como alguna vez la pelirroja se lo habían dicho.

De igual forma, el peli plata recordaba los momentos con el rubio y su equipo y aquellos meses en los que había estado cuidando de la kunoichi mayor.

—Minato-sensei...— susurro levantando el rostro para mirar el retrato de piedra de su sensei.

Cuando la ceremonia daba fin, las personas que había comenzaron a despedirse de los difuntos dejando una flor sobre el altar. Shiori deposito una de las flores que habían dado para poder despedirse de ellos, y dio una última mirada a aquellas fotos de Kushina y Minato para dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse del lugar sin esperar a su equipo o a ninguna otra persona.

La albina camino entre las personas mirando hacia el suelo justo cuando algo comenzaba a caer del cielo.

— ¿...Yuki?— se escuchó decir a Kakashi que miraba hacia arriba mientras Gai levantaba el rostro para ver aquello que veía el peli plata.

—pero no es temporada aun. ¿O sí? — dijo extrañado el peli negro con una gran expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro. Younha que se acercaba a los dos chicos junto con Tokuma, miraron al cielo viendo como lentamente la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.

—Shiori esta triste...— dijo logrando que los tres jóvenes la miraran.

— ¿eh? ¿Dices que Shiori es la que está haciendo nevar? — preguntaba Gai mas extrañado que antes mientras el peli plata levantaba el rostro de nuevo, recordando el llanto de la albina la otra noche.

Por otro lado, la peli blanca se alejaba del lugar mirando como ahora en el suelo comenzaba a formarse una ligera capa de nieve.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ;m;**

**Se fueron Minato y Kushina, ¡¿y ahora que hare sin ellos?! Dx**


	26. Un regalo para Shiori

Era de noche en la aldea de la hoja, la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo a excepción de algunos shinobis que seguían trabajando; entre ellos un par de hombre que cuidaban la entrada de la aldea... por otro lado, a unos cuantos metros de ese lugar, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento para ser más precisos, se encontraba una joven de cabello blanco y ojos violetas.

Esa joven llevaba ya varios días saliendo de casa cerca de la madrugada y yendo a entrenar una nueva técnica que había estado pensando ya desde hace bastante tiempo.

Después de la muerte de Kushina y Minato, solo dos semanas habían pasado para los demás pero la joven kunoichi se sentía como si aquello hubiese pasado solo ayer.

Todo en la aldea había vuelto a su rutina, misión tras misión y los más jóvenes con sus estudios en la academia. Por su parte, Shiori permanecía más seria de lo normal y un tanto alejada de las personas casi como en aquellos primeros días que había llegado a la aldea de la hoja cuando no conocía a nadie. Luego de dos días después de aquella ceremonia, las misiones para ella habían vuelto a ser las mismas y sin poder ahora a negarse hacerla, la peli blanca y su equipo habían vuelto a sus viejos tiempos ahora con su equipo completo.

La albina pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando o intentando no llegar nunca a casa. Su casa era ahora un lugar que Shiori intentaba evitar, todo alrededor solo traían aquellos recuerdos que la peli blanca ahora trataba de olvidar, por lo menos para poder concentrarse en sus nuevas misiones. No podía seguir deprimida por siempre, o eso pensaba cuando sentía como poco a poco volvía a encerrarse sola en su mundo.

Mientras la albina se concentraba en aquel tornado de viento frio, Jun permanecía observando a su alumna desde lejos luciendo en su rostro una mirada triste y preocupada.

\- ¿Qué hare contigo Shiori? ¿Qué haría Minato?- se dijo viendo como el tornado que la kunoichi creaba comenzaba a dejar escarchas de hielo por todo el camino donde pasaba y como al parecer aquello que lucía como un simple tornado de aire en realidad eran cientos de pétalos hechos de hielo que giraban formando un gran tornado.

La vista de aquel espectáculo era realmente bello para el jonin que veía todo eso desde la sima del árbol donde tenía una magnifica vista de la brisa que dejaban aquellos pétalos de hielo, pero aunque todo eso fuera resplandeciente sabía que la persona que llevaba a cabo aquella técnica estaba completamente alejada de aquel sentimiento de felicidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

De nuevo el sol sale en konoha, las calles comienzan a llenarse de gente que va de un lado a otro, comenzando la bulla del día.

Esa mañana Shiori sale de casa a dirección de la torre hokage, el tercero le había pedido la tarde del día de ayer que se presentara cerca de las ocho de la mañana. La albina se extrañó por aquello ya que no le había mandado hablar al equipo completo, quizás sería solo una misión para ella sola o algo por el estilo.

Cuando la joven kunoichi llego a la torre hokage choco con Hiro y Sora que volvían a pelear por algo que la albina no tenía la más mínima idea, solo podía ver como los dos hombres se marchaban con algunas hojas y se quejaban mientras pasaban por su lado para bajar por las escaleras. Shiori suspiro cansada y retomo su camino a la oficina del hokage, cuando levanto su mano para tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver al peli plata con su máscara AMBU.

Shiori dio un respingo mirando el único ojo visible del peli plata que resplandecía con el sharingan activo. El peli plata por su parte observo solo unos segundos a la albina para después pasar por su lado y comenzar a alejarse en silencio. Shiori aun con sorpresa vio como Kakashi se iba caminando por el pasillo hasta perderlo de vista.

-pasa Shiori. - dijo el tercero viendo a la joven ver por el camino por donde el peli plata se había ido.

-hokage-sama. - dijo la albina con respeto luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

El hokage miro cuando la joven se inclinó para una leve reverencia y una vez de pararse frente a él pudo ver unas notables ojeras y su rostro cansado.

_"parece que Jun estaba en lo cierto. Shiori debe estar exhausta"_, pensó el hokage tratando de no mostrar demasiado su preocupación, recordando de igual forma la actitud del peli plata._ "cada quien muestra su dolor de diferentes formas..."_

-ayer me pidió que viniera a verlo, ¿necesita algo? - pregunto la albina viendo que el hokage no había dicho nada aun.

-sí, sí... - contesto con rapidez el tercero para tomar una posición más cómoda en un intento de que la joven kunoichi también se relajara. -no pongas esa cara tan seria Shiori, no es nada peligroso ni tampoco te llame para mandarte alguna misión.

\- ¿entonces qué ocurre hokage-sama?

-Minato... - dijo creando una pausa para poder ver la reacción de la joven que al escuchar aquel nombre no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y tampoco evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza que rápidamente intento esconder mirando hacia el suelo. -Minato me pidió algo unos días antes del nacimiento de Naruto.

Rápidamente la albina alzo de nuevo la mirada para ver al hokage ponerse de pie y abrir un cajón de su escritorio.

-Minato me pidió que si en caso de que algo le llegase a pasar, le diera esto a su pequeña hermana. - dijo el Hokage sin rodeos colocando una caja de madera, donde en la parte de arriba se podía ver con claridad la imagen de aquel Kunai que el rubio usaba para su técnica del dios trueno volador.

\- ¿hermana? - pregunto Shiori confundida al recordar las palabras del hokage. - ¿quiere que vaya a buscar a la hermana de Minato-niisan? - pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo al tercero que abrió los ojos por unos segundos y comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de la confusión de la joven.

Shiori se quedó en silencio al escuchar la suave risa del hokage que respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y ver de nuevo al rostro de la peli blanca.

-por lo que tengo entendido, en estos momentos la única Namikaze de la aldea eres tu Shiori.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto la albina de nuevo con sorpresa. -pero yo...

-cuando te llevaron al hospital, luego de aquella misión con tu madre, Minato te dio su apellido para que los médicos te pudieran atender. - explico el hokage logrando que la albina comenzara recordar aquello.

-pero...

\- es mejor tener un apellido que no tener ninguno, ¿no lo crees Shiori? - pregunto el hokage mirando el rostro de la albina que solo pudo afirmar luego de un par de segundos sin saber que decir. -para Minato tú fuiste una persona muy importante, él se preocupaba por todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo. Siempre estaba cuidando de ti y mantuvo su búsqueda para encontrar tu aldea, cuando descubrió lo que te había ocurrido Minato realmente estuvo preocupado, no durmió por toda una semana y pensó en todo para tu protección y aunque las cosas no hayan salido como las planeo, al final se mantuvo contigo todo el tiempo hasta que despertaras.

Shiori recordó aquellos días, cuando había salido de la aldea para enfrentarse a su madre, de cómo luego después de que Kakashi la llevara en su espalda para regresar a konoha; ver como Minato aparecía con su rostro preocupado y de cómo luego de despertar en aquel hospital ver nuevamente al rubio a su lado junto a la peli roja.

-Minato fue hijo único y perdió a su familia cuando era un poco mayor que tú, con Kushina fue igual... - dijo de pronto el tercero haciendo que Shiori lo viera de nuevo. El hokage camino hasta la ventana que estaba detrás de él y miro al cielo, un día bastante soleado de aquellos que le gustaban. -estoy seguro que esos dos estuvieron muy felices estando junto a ti Shiori, fuiste una de las partes importantes de la relación. Kushina ni siquiera soportaba a los niños... - agrego sonriendo al recuerdo de la kunoichi cuando le pedían un favor de cuidar a los hijos de algunos shinobis. -Minato en cambio no sabía cómo era una relación en familia, cuidar de alguien más joven a él. A pesar de haber tenido siempre esa personalidad amable y tranquila con todas las personas de la aldea, Minato no tenía idea alguna sobre el amor y la alegría que una familia te puede brindar. - dijo para regresar la mirada a la peli blanca que en esos momentos por su mente pasaban las imágenes de la peli roja y el rubio desde sus primeros días juntos hasta los últimos junto a ellos. -por ello, Minato quiso dejarte esto a ti. - decía mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su escritorio y tocaba la caja de madera para que Shiori fijara su mirada en ella.

Hiruzen sonrió ofreciéndole aquella cajita y Shiori le dio una mirada al hokage para después acercarse unos pasos y tomarla en sus manos. La albina se quedó observando aquel símbolo familiar en el rubio y lo toco con suavidad para después mostrar una leve sonrisa que ya hacía mucho tiempo no se veía.

-gracias, hokage-sama. - susurro Shiori para dejar la caja sobre el escritorio y rodearlo para poder dar un abrazo inesperado al tercer hokage que se sorprendió por aquel acto de la chiquilla pero que de igual forma correspondió dando leves golpes en su espalda.

Luego de aquello, la peli blanca salió de la oficina sintiendo una extraña calidez, extraña porque de eso hace tiempo que no lo sentía. Shiori miro la caja en sus manos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para ser borrada al momento en que Danzo se hiso presente.

-la protegida del fallecido cuarto hokage y de esa mujer Jinchūriki. - dijo con cizaña logrando que Shiori borrara aquella sonrisa que había logrado aparecer, algo que hiso sonreír más al hombre adulto que solo se quedó observándola hasta que sus ojos viajaron a aquel símbolo que mostraba la caja que la albina traía en sus manos. -eso es...

Shiori se alarmo sin entender el porqué de su temor y oculto la caja detrás de ella con recelo mientras le daba una fría mirada al hombre.

-no es nada que deba interesarle a usted, Danzou-sama. - dijo luchando con ella misma para ser lo más respetuosa posible con aquel horrible hombre. -con su permiso. - dijo para pasar por su lado mientras Danzo le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia y la veía perderse en el final de aquel pasillo.

-esa marca. - dijo el hombre. - ¿Qué tendrá su contenido?

_"ese hombre no me gusta en lo absoluto", _se decía la albina apresurándose a salir de la torre hokage, al momento de bajar por las escaleras Shiori sintió como algo la jalaba de la muñeca y para su sorpresa, esa persona era el peli plata que la arrastraba hasta uno de los callejones que había cercas de la zona.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto notando como ahora el joven AMBU no traía su máscara ocultando su rostro.

-necesito hablar contigo. - dijo con seriedad para después de llegar al lugar donde nadie más pudiera verlos, ahí la soltó y giro para verla, notando aquella caja y el símbolo que había sobre la tapa de madera. -eso es...

La peli blanca miro hacia abajo y sonrió con nostalgia.

-hokage-sama me lo dio, es un regalo.

Kakashi no dijo nada y comenzó a hablar sobre el tema que quería saber.

-cundo te secuestraron... - dijo sin saber cómo comenzar a preguntarle sobre sus dudas. - ¿recuerdas aquel día? ¿Escuchaste algo? ¿Viste algo o sentiste algo?

-no. - respondió la albina con naturalidad. - ya le explique a los demás. No pude ver nada, estaba... teniendo esos recuerdos. Incluso te lo dije a ti Kakashi. - gruño recordando la charla con el peli plata antes de salir del hospital. El albino miro a otro lado metiendo ambas manos a sus bolsillos y suspiro. - ¿Por qué? ¿Encontraste algo? - pregunto con sospecha mirando las reacciones de su amigo.

-no realmente. - respondió recordando las palabras del tercer hokage la noche anterior. - por lo poco que se tengo entendido que han estado experimentando con gente y han estado desapareciendo genin, chunnin e incluso algunos miembros del AMBU.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunto sorprendida, preguntándose a ella mentalmente cuantas cosas se había perdido por estar apartada de las personas. - ¿quieres decir que...?

-posiblemente hayan tomado muestras tuyas para hacer algunos experimentos. Viniendo de otra aldea y llevando esa misteriosa barrera sanguínea es posible que esa persona que ha estado secuestrando a gente para sus experimentos sea la misma.

\- ¿crees que pudo inyectarme algo extraño o algo por el estilo?

-puede ser. - respondió vagamente el peli plata sintiendo otra presencia por el lugar, rápidamente miro al techo encontrándose con otra mascara de un AMBU que se inclinaba hacia el albino.

-Danzou-sama quiere verte ahora. - anuncio para mala suerte del peli plata. Shiori inmediatamente giro para ver al otro AMBU escuchando aquello que había dicho.

\- ¿trabajas para Danzou? - Pregunto regresando la mirada a Kakashi que fruncía el ceño por debajo de su máscara hacia el otro AMBU. - ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a la raíz? ¡Sabes que Danzo es solo trae problemas en la aldea! ¡Minato-niisan no confiaba en él y que decir de Kushina! ¡¿Qué dirían ellos ahora?!

-él está muerto ahora... al igual que Kushina-sama. - soltó el peli plata sin pena alguna y Shiori abrió los ojos con sorpresa viendo como Kakashi pasaba a su lado para alejarse de aquel lugar y detenerse a solo unos metros para volver hablar. -...ya no trabajo más para Danzou-sama. - soltó para continuar con su marcha mientras la albina solo lo observaba.

::::::::::::::

Ese mismo día, el tercer hokage saldría de la aldea a unirse en una reunión con cierta persona, aquello se había planeado desde hace varias semanas pero por la nueva información que el peli plata había revelado diciendo que la vida del tercer hokage corría riesgo, las personas del consejo y el mismísimo hokage pusieron medidas de seguridad y así una vez de saber las intenciones de la raíz, Hiruzen mando en una misión a Kakashi que esa misma tarde realizo con total éxito.

Por la noche, el joven peli plata se disculpó con el hokage por haber creído en las palabras de Danzou y haberlo traicionado en varias ocasiones. Sandaime comprendió por lo que había tenido que pasar el joven y pidió al peli plata que siguiera como AMBU, esta vez recibiendo solo órdenes directas de él.

-sí. - respondió el peli plata sin pensarlo dos veces.

-espero que Minato nos lo permita. - dijo el tercero para mirar al cielo nocturno donde se podía apreciar varias estrellas sobre ellos dos.

:::::::::::::::::

La mañana llego de nuevo resplandeciendo para la joven peli blanca que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar su antigua estado de ánimo, que aunque no era el mejor estado de todos, claramente era mucho al que se había comportado en las semanas anteriores.

La albina camino por las calles de la aldea apresurándose para llegar a su entrenamiento que comenzaría en unos minutos cuando de pronto vio como una peli lila miraba hacia dirección de la torre del hokage con una mirada bastante extraña. Anko siempre lucia feliz y muy animada pero en ese momento su aspecto era completamente opuesto; lucia tan seria y molesta que Shiori pensaba que posiblemente ese había sido su aspecto en muchas otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Anko? - hablo Shiori aproximándose a su amiga que le lanzo una mirada llena de un odio inexplicable. Anko al ver quien era rápidamente cambio su ceño y trato de actuar como siempre.

-h-hey, Shiori.

\- ¿estás bien? - le pregunto preocupada viendo como nuevamente la peli lila desviaba su atención a unos hombres con chaleco verde y les lanzaba miradas como cuchillos atravesándoles el cráneo a los dos. - ¿Anko?

-eh, lo siento, estoy algo ocupada Shiori. - dijo la peli lila tratando esta vez de evitar la mirada de la albina.

-Si necesitas ayuda...- trato de decir la peli blanca pero Anko salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- ¿sigues aquí? El entrenamiento esta por comenzar. - dijo una voz conocida llegando por detrás de Shiori que vio a su sensei pararse a su lado y colocar su mano en los blancos cabellos de ella. - ¡vamos, vamos que esta vez no dejare que faltes al entrenamiento!

-he ido puntual todos los días. - se defendió viendo como el adulto no parecía prestarle atención por seguir despeinándola.

-vamos Shiori, esta vez quiero ver esa nueva técnica en la que estuviste entrenando. - al escuchar aquello los ojos de albina se abrieron en sorpresa mientras era llevada por el Jounin al campo de entrenamiento.

:::::::::::::::

En la madrugada, una vez que la mayoría de las personas dormían, la albina se encontraba en el sofá de su sala. Se había quedado a descansar solo por unos minutos pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que la peli blanca no dormía en casa pero ahora, Shiori se sentía mejor luego de la charla con el tercer hokage.

El lugar estaba oscuro y callado, nadie podía sospechar que un extraño hombre encapuchado se encontraba en el techo de la casa de Shiori. Una vez que aquel hombre entro por una de las ventanas; algo muy dentro de la albina se removió y abrió uno de sus ojos sintiendo aquella presencia. El AMBU/sujeto encapuchado entro a la sala donde la albina dormía y pudo ver su objetivo en aquella mesita cercas del sofá donde estaba la kunoichi.

Shiori sintió como aquel hombre aun no la notaba ya que el sofá daba espaldas a donde aquel sujeto se encontraba y rápidamente la peli blanca se levantó del sofá lanzando una cuchilla Kunai que con algo de dificultad evito aquel encapuchado.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Shiori en posición de ataque.

Aquel hombre no dijo nada, solo saco sus manos de aquella toga y comenzó hacer unas señales de mano.

\- ¡espera! - grito la albina asustada por lo que pudiera hacerle a su casa, sin embargo aquel hombre no se detuvo y para alivio de la kunoichi, cuatro clones de sombra aparecieron al lado del hombre que de inmediato se lanzaron sobre ella.

Shiori esquivo al primero que intento atacarla con un Kunai y después comenzó la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con los demás mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el cuerpo original se acercaba con rapidez a la cajita, aquella caja que contenía el tesoro que Minato le había dejado a ella y sin poder gritarle algo, el enmascarado desapareció dejando a sus clones.

-esto me lo temía. - se dijo la albina que por su mente la imagen de aquel hombre con rostro vendado apareció.

Y mientras la albina peleaba con aquellos clones enmascarados, una peli lila corría por toda la aldea, escondida entre las ramas de los árboles para poder ver lo que se llevaría a cabo en tan solo unas horas.

Shiori una vez que terminar de luchar con aquellos clones, salió de casa para correr hacia donde estaba el cuartel de la raíz. No le importaba lo que pasara o le hiciera Danzou, Shiori recuperaría aquella caja de madera.

Cuando la albina entro al lugar, lo primero que noto fue que estaba solo o eso creyó cuando de pronto un chico enmascarado apareció desde el cielo y haciendo unas señales de mano, Shiori vio asombrada como aparecían de sus manos unas largas barras de madera que la estamparon hasta la pared que estaba a su espalda. Al ver como aquella madera trataba de enrojarse a ella como una serpiente, Shiori se apresuró en cortas unas partes de la madera con su Kunai para liberarse y dar un gran salto hacia atrás.

El enmascarado la miro a través de aquella mascara de AMBU al igual que la albina que solo pudo notar lo joven que era aquel chico.

-no quiero pelear, solo quiero que me devuelvan algo que me pertenece.

-Danzou-sama no está en estos momentos y nadie puede entrar aquí sin su consentimiento. - dijo el castaño que mantenía una posición de defensa.

\- ¡y que me importa a mi si Danzo no está! ¡Sé que fue él quien mando a ese AMBU a mi casa para robarme!

\- ¿tienes alguna prueba? - le dijo el chico y Shiori chisteo.

-solo tres personas me vieron con esa caja y estoy segura que el hokage ni Kakashi fueron los que me la robaron.

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel peli plata, el joven AMBU observo con más curiosidad a la chica. ¿Conocía a Kakashi?, fue lo que paso por la mente del castaño.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio donde ninguno volvió a decir algo, el castaño bajo su Kunai y coloco sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo sin intención de pelear. Al ver eso, Shiori se relajó pero al ver como el joven AMBU desaparecía de ahí con un: _"ahora no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo contigo"._ La peli blanca frustrada invoco al Miyako para seguir el rastro del chico.

\- ¿no ves la hora que es, niña? - gruño Miyako pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la albina y la mirada que le había lanzado, decidió callarse y seguir las ordenes de la kunoichi.

::::::

Por otro lado, el tercer hokage entraba a uno de los muchos laboratorios secretos de Orochimaru...

Y en ese mismo lugar, una peli lila corría con velocidad entre aquel profundo bosque para ser testigo de lo que había escuchado hablar a los otros Jounin.

-Orochimaru-sensei. - susurro Anko nerviosa sin alejar la mirada de enfrente donde estaba el lugar que el tercer hokage y otros AMBU pelearían con el sannin. La peli lila dejo resbalar una lagrima por su ojo izquierdo para después ver el rabillo del ojo una sombra por el otro lado por donde ella pasaba, rápidamente se detuvo para ver a un joven AMBU castaño correr a esa misma dirección.

Anko frunció el ceño y justo cuando dio un paso para seguir su camino, sintió la presencia de otra persona y a los pocos minutos, vio a la albina aparecer a unos metros, junto aquella invocación. Al verse entre ambas, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y Shiori se detuvo frente a su compañera.

\- ¿Anko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿tú qué haces aquí? - pregunto Anko a la defensiva y eso sorprendió a la albina.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? Estas actuando muy extraño últimamente.

\- ¡eso no es verdad! - grito la peli lila para después entre cerrar sus ojos y mirar con firmeza a la albina. - ¿tú también vas detrás de Orochimaru-sensei?

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Shiori extrañada viendo aquella mirada que la peli lila le lanzaba.

\- ¡¿tú también vas tras Orochimaru-sensei?! - volvió a gritar esta vez mostrando un enojo verdadero.

\- ¿Por qué iría por él? - pregunto Shiori aún más extrañada. - ¡no tengo nada en contra de Orochimaru-sama!

-Shiori. - hablo Miyako que se había adelantado unos pasos por el camino y miraba hacia el frente con su hocico alzado. -huele a sangre. - soltó alterando a ambas kunoichis que sin decirse nada más, corrieron juntas hasta ese lugar.

Al momento de ver al peli plata y al hokage salir de uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru. Anko se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba el tercero y Shiori sin saber qué hacer, salto hasta quedar cercas del peli plata quien tenía una mirada alejada, como si estuviera perdido dentro de algún sueño.

-hey. - le llamo Shiori tocando su hombro mientras Miyako rodaba los ojos y se alejaba de ambos. -Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el peli plata al notarla.

Shiori iba a contestar pero se escucharon los gritos de la peli lila y luego ambos jóvenes vieron como uno de los AMBU dejaban inconsciente a Anko.

-regresemos a la aldea. - dijo el hokage a dirección de ambos albinos. Shiori sin entender que ocurría, asintió y ayudo al peli plata a caminar por el camino.

\- ¿Dónde está Danzo-sama ahora? - le pregunto Shiori al peli plata cerca del oído. Kakashi la miro de reojo preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres buscarlo?

-hay algo que necesito hacer.

-no vayas a verlo, Shiori. - le ordeno el peli plata para luego ser fulminado por la albina.

-no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, después de todo... tú fuiste el primero que busco a Danzo, ¿no?

Hiruzen que caminaba por delante de los dos albinos, en silencio escucho la charla que ambos mantenían, preguntándose mentalmente que era lo que Shiori quería con su anciano amigo.

_"¿Qué hiciste ahora Danzou?", _pensó el hokage mirando hacia el cielo donde la mañana ya había caído.

**Continuara...**


	27. La raíz - primera parte

La mañana había llegado hace varias horas en la aldea de la hoja y ese mismo día, los AMBU y otros shinobis estaban más activos que lo usual ya que el tercer hokage había dado la alarma a los shinobis sobre la huida de Orochimaru de la aldea. La prioridad en ese momento era atrapar vivo al viejo sannin que se había vuelto un desertor de konoha. No podían dejarlo ir, los secretos de la aldea corrían riego si Orochimaru planeaba alguna venganza en algún momento.

-por lo que sabemos, Orochimaru está herido gravemente. Por el estado de sus heridas no le será fácil salir del país del fuego. - dijo el hokage con su rostro serio. - escuchen, los conocimientos, información y jutsus de Orochimaru son muy valiosos para konoha, deben traerlo de vuelto vivo, si es posible, pero si una persona que fue tan importante para konoha abandona el país de fuego, podría ser fatal para la misma konoha. Y entonces... ¡es un reto atrapar a Orochimaru antes de que cruce la frontera! ¡Pongan cuerpo y alma en ello!

Y así, luego de ese día comenzaron con la búsqueda de Orochimaru mientras que las demás personas permanecían en la aldea haciendo pequeñas misiones.

\- ¿es verdad que Orochimaru-sama se marchó de la aldea? - pregunto Younha a Shiori al siguiente día.

Shiori asintió mirando con frustración hacia una dirección, a lo lejos, donde se podía notar una torre donde se sabía que trabajaba en secreto la raíz. Desde el día de la desaparición de Orochimaru, Shiori no había podido hacer nada para poder recuperar aquella cajita que el hokage le había dado.

Así mientras Younha y Tokuma hablaban sobre la situación de Orochimaru, los pensamientos de la albina estaban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Cómo estará Anko...?- se preguntó la castaña logrando llamar la atención de Shiori por unos minutos.

-ella no está bien por ahora. - respondía la peli blanca cabizbaja. -Anko quiere salir en búsqueda de Orochimaru-sama pero el hokage le ha puesto un AMBU para que la esté vigilando y no intente nada.

\- ¿tanto así? - pregunto Younha preocupada y Shiori asintió.

-está muy molesta y es mejor dejar que se tranquilice un poco antes de ir hablar con ella. - agrego la albina para recordar lo ocurrido luego de haber regresado a la aldea y los gritos que la peli lila había lanzado a todo que se cruzaba en su camino.

::::::::::::::::::::

-vaya, vaya... ¡miren quien esta aquí! - dijo una voz conocida para la albina que caminaba por las calles de konoha sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie que pasara cercas.

-Jiraiya-sama. - dijo Shiori con sorpresa al ver al hombre peli blanco saludarla desde uno de los puesto de comida del lugar. El hombre movió su mano desde el banco donde estaba sentado, indicándole a la albina que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Shiori desde que su muy guapo tío la rescato de ese AMBU?

La albina hiso mala cara al escuchar eso y después suspiro, comenzando a contarle todo lo sucedido después de la última vez que se habían visto ambos, justo uno días después de haber salido del hospital.

El hombre comía con tranquilidad su platillo, mientras la peli blanca se desahogaba de aquello que Danzou había le había hecho, de como por el momento Shiori no podía hacer nada para recuperar aquella caja de madera y lo sucedido con el otro sannin.

-hmmm, parece que siempre te quieres meter en líos. - observo el hombre ganándose otra mala cara de la albina. -bueno, bueno... ¿ya le has pedido ayuda a alguien para recuperar esa caja? ¿Les has contado al hokage la situación?

-no. - respondió la albina encogiéndose de hombros. -no quiere meterlo en más problemas y además, ya está muy ocupado con la situación de Orochimaru.

Al escuchar aquello, por unos minutos ambos albinos permanecieron en silencio.

-esto me trae algunos recuerdos de mis viajes. - dijo de pronto el sannin logrando que la albina prestara atención de nuevo. -una vez conocí a un chico de tu edad, era un shinobi extraordinario, podía pelear con cualquiera que se le enfrentara y era muy listo para engañarlos a todos. - relataba el hombre mientras Shiori lo escuchaba atenta. -pero una vez ocurrió algo, algo que el chico no podía hacer solo, pero ya que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer todas las cosas por sí mismo, como siempre, el chico fue solo a esa misión. ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso con él? - pregunto a la peli blanca que negó. -murió.

La albina hiso una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquello y Jiraiya continuo hablando.

-lo que quiero decir, Shiori, es que hay momentos en que necesitas confiar en los demás, tener confianza con tus amigos y contarles sobre los problemas que tienes.

Al escuchar eso, Shiori desvió la mirada lejos.

\- ¿le has contado a tu equipo lo que te pasa? ¿A tu sensei o a alguien más sobre tus problemas?

-no soy mucho de a sincerarme. - respondió la peli blanca incomoda a donde comenzaba a ir la plática. -las únicas personas con las que hablaba sobre algunos temas, ya no están más aquí. Y... la otra persona, bueno, eso solo ocurre en momentos inesperados.

Jiraiya levanto una ceja escuchando aquello y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, recordando al peli plata la primera vez que había ido con el chisme de aquellas cosas que la albina había recordado de su aldea y la segunda ocasión, al haberlos visto desde la ventana del hospital como ambos terminaban platicando sobre temas que no hablaban con nadie más.

-Ya veo...- dijo Jiraiya aun con su sonrisa, una que Shiori no vio al tener su mirada perdida en otro lado mientras apoyaba su cara en una de sus manos. -ya que Kakashi anda en los AMBU, es más difícil platicar con él, ¿cierto? Por eso me lo cuentas todo a mí, ¿cierto? Es tan triste que tu joven pretendiente no este cuando más lo necesitas.

Shiori asintió perdida para luego de reaccionar a lo que el sannin había dicho, levantarse de un salto y apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa para fulminarlo mientras su rostro de sonrojaba de sobre manera.

\- ¡yo no dije que quería hablar con Kakashi! ¡Está cambiando mis palabras y acomodándolas a su gusto además él no mi pretendiente ni nada por el estilo!

\- ¡GaJaJaJaJa! - se rio el albino con sonora carcajada logrando que las personas que pasaban por el lugar voltearan a ver a los dos albinos. Shiori frunció el ceño viendo al hombre seguir riendo y una venita temblorosa se asomó el rostro de la albina, enfurecida. - ¡pero mira que Kushina dejo marca en ti! - señalo el hombre sintiendo como el aire asesino de la kunoichi rodeaba el lugar, muy parecido al aire amenazador de la peli roja. - ¡pero ya en serio Shiori! - dijo el hombre dejando de reír para darle un "suave" golpe en el hombro de la albina para volver a sentarla en el banco que cayo hacia atrás, apenas sosteniéndose del banco para no caer al suelo. -necesitas confiarle tus problemas a otras personas, personas en las que tú puedas confiar totalmente; así es como las amistades crecen y los lazos se fortalecen. La confianza lo es todo para nosotros, sino tienes confianza con los demás entonces, ¿Qué es lo que queda? Soledad, eso es lo que queda... y la soledad es...

-ya entendí. - gruño Shiori para callar al albino que hiso mala cara al verse interrumpido. -no es que no confié en ellos, es solo que prefiero no molestarlo con mis problemas.

-y eso lleva a los malentendidos. - dijo con un suspiro el albino cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. - en mi opinión, ese tipo de pensamientos son catastróficos. Muchas relaciones terminan por culpa de ese pensamiento tan vacío y egoísta.

\- ¡no soy egoísta!

\- ¡claro que si muchachita! ¿O es que no crees que tus compañeros se preocupen por ti al verte siempre con esa cara larga que cargas todo el tiempo? Jun me ha pedido consejos para poder ayudarte, ¿lo sabias? - dijo sorprendiendo a la albina. -tu maestro supo lo importante que Minato y Kushina fueron para ti, por eso Jun estuvo demasiado preocupado la primera semana, me dijo todo lo que te estaba pasando e incluso de como parecías una muerta viviente y que no llegabas a dormir a tu casa, jovencita.

Shiori miro al peli blanco con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y siguió escuchando todo lo que le decía y sobre todo los regaños que ahora se merecía.

-no había pensado en eso. - admitió la albina con el rostro agachado.

-sí, ya lo imaginaba. Hasta en eso tú y Kakashi se parecen. - murmuro el adulto para luego suspirar por tercera vez durante esa charla. -habla con el hokage y dile lo que Danzou ha hecho. Es mejor que estés bajo la protección del viejo a cualquier otra cosa arriesgada que tú vayas a intentar... ah, y pide ayuda a tus compañeros, estoy seguro que te ayudaran. - le aconsejo el albino con una sonrisa.

Shiori asintió sin apartar la mirada del adulto y después le devolvió la sonrisa.

-gracias, Jiraiya-sama. - dejo la peli blanca para levantarse de su asiento. -después de todo, usted es mejor que Orochimaru-sama.

\- ¿eh? ¿Lo dudabas? - pregunto el albino con una mueca que hiso sonreír de nuevo a la albina.

\- ¡nos vemos después! - grito para salir corriendo a dirección de la torre del hokage.

:::::::::::::::::::::

-lo lamento, Shiori. Hokage-sama fue a una reunión con las personas del consejo. - decía Sora luego de que Shiori le preguntara por Hiruzen al no encontrarlo en su oficina. -y ya sabes, nunca se sabe cuándo vayan a terminar esas reuniones.

Shiori suspiro rendida y miro hacia el pasillo que llevaba al lugar donde todas sus reuniones.

-supongo que esperare.

-de acuerdo, puedes ayudarme con estos documentos...

\- ¡nos vemos! - grito la albina saliendo rápidamente del lugar y bajar las escaleras corriendo, dejando a un Sora que dejaba caer su rostro con un puñado de papeles en sus brazos al verla escapar.

-creo que iré hablar con Jun-sensei ahora. - se decía la albina una vez fuera de la torre. -también me disculpare por haberlo preocupado tanto. - se dijo comenzando a caminar para rápidamente detenerse cuando el mismo hombre encapuchado que había entrado a su casa se posaba frente a ella ahora solo con su máscara AMBU.

Shiori frunció el ceño al verlo y apretó sus manos con furia contenida.

-tu...

-Danzou-sama pide tu presencia en la raíz. - anuncio el AMBU sorprendiendo a la albina.

\- ¿quiere que vaya ahora? Creí que estaba en reunión. - dijo Shiori confundida mientras por su cabeza lo único que pasaba era aquella cajita que el hokage le había dado.

-Danzou-sama saldrá en un momento, quiere que esperes hasta que la reunión termine. - explico el AMBU.

Shiori lo pensó por unos segundos para después aceptar la propuesta y ser llevada por el hombre al lugar donde la raíz operaba. Una vez dentro, la albina pudo ver a otros AMBU reunidos que al parecen estaban practicando algunas de sus técnicas. Los demás al ver la llegada de la joven peli blanca detuvieron todo lo que hacían y solo se quedaron observándola mientras Shiori pasaba entre todos ellos hasta la oficina que era de Danzou.

-entra. - ordeno el AMBU entrando al cuarto donde se podía ver un escritorio en frente. Shiori trago saliva y entro, sentándose en el lugar que le indico el hombre y quedando sola cuando el AMBU se marchó.

-Danzou-sama vendrá pronto. - fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la oficina de Danzou y Shiori miro alrededor de ese pequeño cuarto gris. En el lugar había solo dos cuadros colgados de algunas extrañas pinturas chinas y solo un traga luz que hacía más tenebrosa la habitación. Había un archivero y Shiori estuvo tentada a echar un vistazo por si encontraba alguna información valiosa del hombre y hacer un intercambio por su caja pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Shiori sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda cuando giro su rostro para ver al adulto con vendas.

-Shiori, me alegra saber que aceptaste venir a verme. - dijo el hombre mostrando una falsa sonrisa que la nombrada no correspondió.

-solo vine por algo que me pertenece y usted lo tiene. - dijo la albina al momento en que Danzou se dirigía a su silla, pasando cercas de donde la peli blanca estaba sentada.

\- ¿hay alguna prueba en mi contra? - pregunto el adulto sentándose en su lugar y mirando a Shiori con firmeza.

-solo usted, hokage-sama y Kakashi me vieron con aquella caja y estoy segura que ellos no fueron quienes mandaron a un AMBU de la raíz a atacarme. - respondió Shiori con seguridad mientras Danzou solo la observaba por unos segundos en silencio, convirtiéndose en un lugar incómodo para la kunoichi cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Danzou solo la miraba.

-te daré esa caja inservible. - dijo el hombre para alivio de la albina. -...si te conviertes en parte de la raíz. - agrego con rapidez sorprendiendo a Shiori.

\- ¿quiere que yo que?

-necesito a jóvenes kunoichis como tú en mi organización. - hablo Danzou. - con el paso del tiempo, no hemos tenido tanto reclutas como lo hubiera esperado.

\- ¿por eso engaña para atraerlos? - pregunto la albina enfadada, levantándose de su asiento. -hablare con el hokage, estoy segura que hará que usted me regrese lo que me pertenece.

\- ¿y que pasara con el hijo de esa mujer Jinchūriki? - soltó Danzo justo antes de que la albina saliera de la oficina. Al escuchar aquello Shiori se detuvo de golpe y giro para ver de nuevo al hombre. -el niño Jinchūriki sigue aun en el hospital siendo vigilado por algunas enfermeras, cualquier cosa podría pasarle al niño zorro, ¿no lo crees Shiori?

Shiori sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al recordar al pequeño Naruto en el hospital siendo atendido por las enfermeras para saber el estado del pequeño.

-no se atreva a tocar a Naruto. - gruño la albina acercándose hasta el escritorio nuevamente.

-así que ese es el nombre del niño Jinchūriki. - dijo el adulto molestando más a la albina que golpeo los puños sobre el escritorio, sin sorprender al mayor. - me han dicho que has tomado cierto parecido con la actitud de Kushina y ahora puedo ver que es correcto lo que dicen. - comento el hombre serio mientras Shiori lo fulminaba.

-si se atreve a tocar a Naruto...

Pero Shiori no pudo continuar cuando un Kunai salió volando a su dirección, apareciendo detrás de ella él AMBU que la había traído ahí.

\- ¡no puedes hablarle así a Danzou-sama! - grito el hombre al mismo tiempo que le aplicaba una llave a la albina.

-Kinoto. - hablo Danzou logrando que aquel AMBU volteara a verlo. -suelta a nuestra invitada.

-mis disculpas. -se apresuró en decir soltando a la peli blanca con un empujón. Shiori fulmino al AMBU al momento que se dirigía a una de las esquinas del cuarto.

-lamento los inconvenientes. - se disculpó de igual forma Danzou que volvió a señalarle a la albina la silla donde había estado sentada antes.

-no quiero sentarme, quiere recuperar la caja ahora mismo. - dijo Shiori cansada.

-ya te lo dije. - dijo Danzo colocando ambos brazos detrás de su espalda y caminar a donde se encontraba una caja de seguridad que Shiori no había notado. -te la daré... en cuanto te conviertas en un miembro de la raíz y cumples con tu primera misión.

Shiori miro al AMBU de reojo pensando en que tan rápido podía ser si le daba un golpe conciso y preciso a Danzo, sacar la caja de aquel lugar, dejar noqueado al AMBU y huir rápidamente de la raíz... pero obviamente no lo hizo y solo permaneció callada pensando en la situación.

-no lo hare. - respondió luego de varios minutos pensando bien las cosas. -no confió en usted ni en su equipo de AMBU y no dejare que me chantaje. - dijo la albina con enfado. -ya se lo dije antes, iré con el hokage y le explicare lo que usted hiso, ya no hace nada más para preocupar a las personas cercanas a mí.

Luego de decir eso, Shiori miro hacia la caja fuerte donde suponía estaba su caja de madera y un deje de tristeza atravesó por su rostro. Era posible que no pudiera recuperar aquello que Minato le había dado pero por ningún motivo se agruparía con Danzou. Jiraiya se lo dijo cuando llego a la aldea, Minato y Kushina también se lo habían comentado así que no desobedecería a esas personas que cuidaron de ella.

-entonces Naruto morirá esta noche. - escucho decir a Danzou luego de darse media vuelta. -ahora mismo se encuentra un par de AMBU en el lugar donde el niño Jinchūriki se encuentra, a la primera orden mía, ellos no dudaran en matarlo.

Shiori rápidamente dio media vuelta asustada.

\- ¡usted no puede hacer eso!

-puedo y lo hare. - respondió Danzou con seguridad. -el sacrificio es un deber para un ninja y su aldea, y ese niño en especial, se volverá una amenaza para la hoja.

\- Eso no es verdad. ¡Usted solo hace actos sucios disfrazándolos de mentiras para engañar a las personas! ¡Naruto no es ninguna amenaza para la aldea!

-el niño terminara siendo temido y odiado por las personas de este lugar. - dijo Danzou sin inmutarse por los gritos de la kunoichi. -con el tiempo ese Jinchūriki se llenara de odio y resentimiento hacia las personas de la aldea y comenzara a atacarlas sin piedad. Debemos acabar con el problema antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - dijo para después llevar sus ojos al AMBU que seguía con ellos. -Kinoto, da la orden ahora.

Shiori miro al AMBU cuando este asintió y un golpe de terror inundo a la joven kunoichi.

\- ¡no puede hacer eso! - grito Shiori viendo como el AMBU caminaba hacia la puerta. - ¡Lo hare! - dijo con desesperación mirando directamente a Danzou que contuvo su sonrisa al ver el estado de la joven. -yo... entrare a la raíz, pero no se atreva a tocar a Naruto.

-a pesar de demostrar tu rudeza, sigues siendo una niña. - se burló el adulto al ver que por fin la albina había caído en su trampa. -sin duda fue más difícil que con Kakashi.

Al escuchar aquello Shiori lanzo una mirada llena de odio al hombre mientras el AMBU había vuelto a su lugar por orden de Danzo y este se sentaba en su lugar del escritorio.

-bueno, entonces comencemos con tu primera misión. - dijo el mayor mostrando una sonrisa que hiso temblar a la albina.

:::::::::::::::

Luego de eso, las horas pasaron en los que Shiori caminaba a su casa en silencio, pensando en las cosas que había hecho. Sin duda había caído en la trampa del hombre.

\- ¡Shiori! - escucho de pronto como la llamaban y miro hacia uno de los lados para ver a Gai corriendo hacia ella con una mano alzada. - ¡por fin te encuentro! - dijo el cejotas al llegar frente a la albina. - ¡tienes que ayudarme con Kakashi, se ha vuelto otra persona desde que entro al AMBU! ¡Ayer casi me mata!

-ahora no Gai. - dijo la albina nerviosa, no queriendo escuchar hablar sobre su compañero y los AMBU.

\- ¡pero tú eres la única que puede ayudarme con él! - se quejó el peli negro con un puño al cielo. - ¡Kakashi te escuchara más a ti que a mí! Además, los dos son igual de fríos y estoy seguro que se podrán comunicar con su idioma extraño entre ambos. - seguía hablando el cejotas un poco más tranquilo mientras Shiori miraba hacia una dirección sin prestar atención al chico. - ¡hey, me estas escuchando! - le grito al verse ignorado, rápidamente la albina regreso la mirada al chico y Gai pareció sorprendido al ver el rostro de su compañera.

-no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie hoy. - gruño la peli blanca para dar media vuelta pero el peli negro la jalo del hombro.

\- ¡hey! ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? - pregunto curioso al ver como parte de la máscara de AMBU de Shiori sobre salía de aquella bolsa que cargaba en su mano. - ¡ah! ¡Te adelantaste a mi idea! ¡Genial, Shiori! Entrando al AMBU Kakashi te hará más caso para salirse de ese lugar.

Pero Shiori no hiso caso y dio media vuelta para correr hacia el hospital de konoha que ya muchas veces había pisado.

Al entrar la peli blanca se apresuró en llegar a donde se encontraba el pequeño Naruto, pero ya que la noche estaba comenzando a caer, Shiori solo pudo mirar al pequeño rubio detrás de la ventana de cristal. Ahí pudo ver perfectamente como Naruto dormía con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué hice? - se preguntó Shiori mirando de Naruto hacia aquella mascara que ocultaba en aquella bolsa.

Una vez de cerciorarse que Naruto estuviera bien, bajo por las escaleras para salir de hospital donde para su completa sorpresa estaba la persona con la que no quería encontrarse en ese momento.

La albina sintió una opresión en el pecho, sintiendo al mismo tiempo ganas de llorar. Se sentía demasiada agotada por todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Aun le dolía la muerte de Minato y Kushina y todo lo demás que había pasado después, todo eso la estaba llevando a un estado de estrés que no muchos podían soportar y que la albina ya estaba comenzando notar.

El peli plata al darse cuenta de la presencia de la albina, Shiori rápidamente oculto su bolsa detrás de ella y Kakashi se alejó de aquella pared donde se había recargado para esperarla y camino hacia ella.

-hmmm, Jiraiya-sama me dijo que querías verme, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto incomodo el peli plata.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

-me encontré a Gai por el camino y me dijo que tomaste esta dirección, supuse que venias a ver al hijo de Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama. - explico mirando hacia los lados a las personas que caminaban por la calle.

Shiori miro hacia otra dirección al igual que él y mordió su labio, recordando lo que el hombre sapo le había dicho sobre la confianza y ahora ella nuevamente se había equivocado y como siempre complicado las cosas.

-se ha equivocado, no necesito hablar contigo. - dijo Shiori comenzando a dar un paso para caminar pero el peli plata se lo impidió atravesándose en su camino.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Estas extraña.

-nada. - gruño la albina pasando por su lado para detenerse cuando el peli plata volvió hablar.

\- ¿fuiste a ver a Danzou-sama?

Shiori no supo que contestar y solo pudo tragar saliva. Al ver que la albina no contestaba, giro para ver como la kunoichi se había quedado quieta en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - volvió a preguntar el peli plata. - ¿...Shiori?

-nada, ya te dije. Déjame sola. - volvió a decir la albina apresurándose a salir de ese lugar muestras Kakashi la observaba correr por las calles ya oscuras de konoha.

Luego de perderla de vista, el peli plata suspiro y rasco su cabeza confundido para después mirar hacia el hospital y regresar su mirada a dirección de donde había perdido de vista a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué le estará pasando? - se preguntó cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

_"es posible que... ¿intente huir de nuevo?" _pensó el peli plata preocupado para después apresurarse hacia el hogar de la albina.

-siempre te metes en problemas. - gruño el albino comenzando a correr entre los tejados de las casas.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola! Buenos días, tardes, noches!**

Kotorko, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por haberla leído toda completa xD tratare de subir varios para que sigas leyendo jaja

Daiiki Uchiha, gracias por leer! Me gusta el drama corta venas, lo siento jajaja pero tratare lo mas posible de no hacer sufrir tanto a los prota… espero xD


	28. La raíz - segunda parte

Una vez en su casa Shiori arrojo la bolsa que tenía en sus manos a unas de las esquinas de la sala y luego ella se arrojó al sofá, agotada.

—me duele la cabeza. — dijo la albina tocando el punto exacto donde comenzaba a nacer el dolor.

*************************************FLASH BACK***********************************

**En la oficina de Danzou...**

Shiori se había sentado en la silla luego de haber aceptado ser un AMBU de la raíz. Danzou en cambio caminaba de nuevo hasta la caja fuerte que se mantenía bien oculta y sacaba de ahí la cajita que Shiori había tomado en sus manos no hace mucho. Shiori miro con atención como el hombre se acercaba hasta el escritorio con ella y la colocaba justo frente a su cara para que viera que no mentía.

—te daré esta caja una vez que cumplas tu misión. — hablo Danzou mirando como la chica no apartaba la mirada de aquel símbolo de la caja de Minato.

La peli blanca miro de reojo como el AMBU se mantenía en el mismo lugar sin alejarse ningún centímetro de la única salida. Danzou vio sus intenciones y volvió a tomar la caja para guardarla ahora en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

— ¿Cuál es la misión que quiere que haga? — pregunto Shiori derrotada al ver aquello.

—hace unas semanas un AMBU de la misma raíz me engaño. — comenzaba a explicar el adulto cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos. —las consecuencias que eso causo hacia mi fueran graves, por ello quiero que te encargues de desaparecer a ese traidor.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto la albina interrumpiendo al hombre que abrió sus ojos para fruncir su ceño por la interrupción.

—Hatake Kakashi. — pronuncio el hombre y Shiori sintió un escalofrió correrle por todo el cuerpo. —quiero que te encargues de acabarlo y también... tráeme su sharingan.

Shiori miro al hombre con los ojos abiertos sin poder si quiera pestañar mientras por su cabeza resonaba el nombre de su compañero peli plata.

—no puedo hacerlo. — dijo la albina comenzando a sudar por los nervios. —yo... yo no puedo sola con Kakashi. Él es mejor que yo, no podría hacerle ningún rasguño. — balbuceaba la kunoichi esperando que Danzou le creyera todo aquello. —además, Kakashi conoce mis técnicas y mis ataques, no puedo...

—eso se verá cuando pelees con él. — dijo Danzou sin hacerle caso. — Kinoto llévala a que le den su nuevo uniforme.

—sí, Danzou-sama. — contesto el AMBU acercándose hacia Shiori quien se levantó de un sobre salto.

— ¡yo no puedo matar a Kakashi! ¿Qué no me escucha? ¡Él es mucho mejor que yo!

—Entonces el niño Jinchūriki será el que muera... — fue lo último que escucho Shiori luego de ser tomada del brazo por Kinoto y arrastrada fuera de la oficina.

**********************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******************************

—Naruto. — lloro la albina cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos luego de estar mirando el techo de la sala. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? — se dijo para después de unos minutos en aquella misma posición, levantarse del sillón y caminar hasta donde había arrojado la bolsa.

_"tengo que contarle esto a alguien, no puedo hacer las cosas yo sola. Esta situación me está volviendo loca",_ pensó la albina tomando aquella mascara AMBU en sus manos. _"Pero no puedo salir y hablarle a la primera persona que vea, posiblemente este siendo vigilada ahora mismo por órdenes de Danzou, y hablarle sobre esto a alguien será muy difícil"._

La albina miro hacia una de las mesitas, donde había un par de pergaminos con apuntes que había hecho de algunos de los jutsus que Kushina y Minato le habían enseñado. Tomo la bolsa en sus manos, junto con un par de pergaminos en blanco y camino hacia su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, el peli plata vigilaba el hogar de la albina por fuera, notando las luces de su habitación encendidas.

—está en su casa, ¿entonces que estará pasando? — se preguntó el joven AMBU escondido en el viejo árbol donde alguna vez la albina golpeo en la cabeza a Gai con una rama gruesa.

Shiori se había cambiado a su traje AMBU nuevo y colocaba un pergamino en la guantera de su pierna derecha y el otro lo guardaba debajo de su manga.

_"Espero que esto funcione", _se dijo la albina para comenzar a realizar las señales de mano de invocación y aparecer a Miyako en un par de segundos.

El lobo gruño al verse invocado de nuevo pero no dijo nada al ver aquella ropa AMBU de la albina.

—Miyako, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿te has vuelto al AMBU? No es tu estilo. — dijo al fin el lobo mirando como la albina cogía su máscara y se cubría el rostro con ella, mostrando solamente sus ojos violetas y su cabello blanco.

—ocurrió un problema y necesito que me ayudes antes de que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya están.

— ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas? — gruño la invocación mientras Shiori suspiraba. —eres igual a tu padre.

— ¿Por qué siempre escucho eso? no es mi culpa. — se quejó la albina para después sonreír luego de escuchar el ultimo comentario del lobo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué quieres que haga? — pregunto la invocación mirando alrededor de la habitación luego de detectar algunos olores alrededor de la casa de la albina. —hay varias personas cercas, ¿en qué lio te metiste, niña? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿puedes decirme cuantas personas hay? — pregunto con rapidez la albina al escuchar aquello y Miyako comenzó a olfatear de nuevo.

—tres personas y el otro es... ese chico. — gruño el lobo. — ya me lo suponía, tu amigo siempre aparece en momentos como este.

— ¿de quién hablas? — pregunto Shiori extrañada.

—Kakashi. — respondió la invocación con recelo. — se encuentra escondido a unos metros fuera de esta casa, cerca de aquel árbol. — señalo la dirección sorprendiendo a la albina que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

_"me siguió.", _fue el único pensamiento de la chica. _"maldición."_

—bueno, eso no importa. — dijo la albina tratando de actuar normal frente a la invocación que pareció sospechar. — necesito que tu entregues este mensaje al hokage, pero que ninguno de los AMBU que vigilan alrededor te vean salir de aquí, tratare de hacer que me siguen para que tú puedas ir sin ningún problema. Debes ser muy cuidadoso y entregárselo solo al tercero, si es que en caso que él hokage se encuentra haciendo algo importante, busca a Jun-sensei y a mi equipo. — explico la albina apresurándose para comenzar su plan. —Danzou piensa lastimar a Naruto, no permitiré que le pongo un solo dedo en sima. — agrego la albina con furia en su voz.

— ¿Qué harás tú? — le pregunto el lobo. — Por lo que veo, las cosas están peligrosas, no vayas a intentar algo como la última vez.

—yo me hare cargo de lo demás, lo primero y más importante es que cuiden de Naruto y lo pongan a salvo de Danzou.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Los minutos pasaron esa noche y de pronto el peli plata vio como una persona vestida de AMBU salía de una de las ventanas de la casa de la albina, eso le pareció sospechoso pero aquello que logro sorprenderlo fue ver la melena blanca de su compañera en aquella AMBU.

Rápidamente y sin poder detenerla, Shiori salió como una bala disparada por el camino contrario a la torre hokage donde Miyako se dirigía.

—demonios, Shiori. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — gruño Kakashi a punto de seguirla pero se detuvo segundos antes de salir de su escondite al ver como dos AMBU mas de Danzou la seguían de cerca. —esto no está bien. — se dijo para comenzar a invocar a Pakkun que apareció en un par de segundos.

—hey, Kakashi.

—Pakkun, necesito que ecuestres algún rastro de los AMBU de Danzou.

Inmediatamente el can comenzó a olfatear por el lugar, para hacer un gesto de horror luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el peli plata al ver aquella reacción de su invocación.

—ese lobo está aquí y Shiori no, estoy en peligro Kakashi. — explico el can hablando rápidamente, claramente nervioso.

—pon atención, Pakkun, Shiori está en problemas. — al escuchar aquello, el can lo miro con cierta sorpresa y rápidamente le indico el lugar exacto donde el tercer AMBU se mantenía escondido, vigilando la casa de la albina por si alguien más salía de ese lugar.

Y así, sin mayores problemas, Kakashi apareció detrás de aquel enmascarado apuntando su cuchilla de luz azul, mientras el hombre giraba sintiendo la presencia del peli plata pero no pudiendo evitar aquel ataque y caer del lugar donde se había mantenido oculto.

—ahora, vamos por Shiori. — dijo el peli plata que ahora dejaba ver su sharingan activo, pero un lobo los detuvo al momento que se apresuró en salir por la misma ventana por donde Shiori había salido. —Miyako-san.

—vayan con Shiori, necesitara ayuda. — ordeno el lobo.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué ella vestía con el traje AMBU de la raíz? — pregunto Kakashi apresurado notando el pergamino que estaba en las patas del lobo.

—no me explico todo, pero parece que el hijo de Kushina y de Minato está en peligro. Ese hombre llamado Danzou parece que le puso alguna trampa. — al escuchar aquello, los ojos del peli plata se abrieron de par en par. —Shiori hará una tontería, detenla antes de que sea tarde. Yo iré a entregar esto al hokage. — dijo Miyako para después volver a tomar con su hocico aquel pergamino que había colocado en el suelo y dirigirse a la torre hokage a toda velocidad.

—maldición. — susurro el peli plata. —vamos Pakkun, apresurémonos.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Shiori trataba de perder a los dos AMBU que la seguían pero sin lograr nada, los dos hombres no la perdían de vista en ningún momento y para la albina eso era un problema.

—necesito quitármelos de en sima, espero que Kakashi no aparezca por ahora.

Con ello dicho, Shiori comenzó a correr rápidamente por unas de las calles más oscuras de la aldea para hacer un clon de sombra de ella y ocultarse en uno de los callejones, luego de eso la albina vio como los dos AMBU la seguían sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_"bien, eso los distraerá por unos minutos",_ pensó la peli blanca para rápidamente salir disparada hacia el otro camino. A lo lejos, luego de ver a un grupo de shinobis rápidamente se ocultó en uno de los arboles cercanos y se mantuvo en silencio observando como los dos hombres caminaban tranquilamente de regreso a sus casas. La noche había caído en konoha y todo mundo dormía en sus casas, ninguno tenía idea alguna de lo que pasaba fuera de estas.

Shiori suspiro al ver como los hombres se habían perdido por el camino y después miro hacia uno de los lados, detectando al peli plata correr junto con Pakkun. Rápidamente la albina sin esperar ningún segundo, dio un largo salto para caer sobre Kakashi que lo único que pudo hacer fue atraparla, para después ser arrastrado por la kunoichi a uno de los arbustos que estaban en el mismo lugar.

— ¿por qué siempre termino en los arbusto? —se quejó el peli plata sobándose parte de la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado con las dos caídas.

—shhh, aun no es seguro hablar. — susurro la albina colocando su mano en el cabello del peli plata para empujarlo hacia abajo cuando una sombra se vio por el camino. Rápido ambos se mantuvieron quietos y en silencio mientras la presencia de Pakkun era ignorado por la albina.

— ¿en qué te metiste ahora, Shiori? — susurro Kakashi bajo solo para que la peli blanca lo escuchara y la albina le lanzo una mirada para callarlo.

—no es mi culpa, ¿Por qué todos repiten lo mismo? — gruño enfadada. —toma, lee esto. — agrego la kunoichi sacando el otro pergamino de su manga y entregándoselo al peli plata que rápidamente comenzó a leer.

Luego de leer aquello, Kakashi suspiro y con sus dos dedos apretó su sien para mirar después a Shiori.

— ¿te das cuenta que Danzou-sama te tiene en sus manos ahora? — le dijo con un tono de voz severo, como un padre regañando a una hija y Shiori solo pude hacer una mala cara al joven AMBU, sin saber que contestar mientras se encogía de hombros. —te dije que no fueras a ver a Danzou-sama, Shiori, pero nunca hacer caso a lo que te digo. Si no cumples con lo que te ha mandado hacer, te tomara como un traidor e intentar dañarte a ti la próxima vez. No será al hijo de Minato-sensei al que tengas que cuidar esta vez, ¿te das cuenta?

—deja de darme sermones, ya bastante tuve con Jiraiya-sama. — dijo la albina notando al fin a la invocación que tenía cara seria. — ¡Pakkun!

— ¡al fin! — gruño Pakkun desde uno rincón, para después mirar a Kakashi. —bueno, yo me voy, ya hice lo que me pediste. Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy. — dijo para desaparecer del lugar no sin antes darle una última mirada escalofriante a la albina que solo pudo sonreír avergonzada.

—creo que se molestó. — murmuro la albina viendo el último lugar donde el can había aparecido.

—deja eso y presta atención. — ordeno el peli plata con cansancio. — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—tenía pensado en una pelea actuada pero lo que menos quiero es eso, no tengo la menor intensión de obedecer a Danzou. — suspiro la albina. — mande a Miyako con el hokage, espero que haya podido hablar con él.

—hubieras pensado eso antes. — gruño el peli plata para después suspirar justo como su compañera lo había hecho. —en fin, esperemos que Hiruzen-sama pueda hacer algo al respecto, mientras tanto, vayamos a la torre hokage, no podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que esos AMBU nos ataquen.

—están entretenidos con uno de mis clones. — dijo Shiori levantándose de su escondite al mismo tiempo que el peli plata. —por cierto... ¿Por qué me seguiste? — le pregunto mostrándose de nuevo molesta.

—porque actuabas extraño y supuse que estabas metida en algo. — respondió con simpleza el peli plata comenzando a andar sin notar el rostro furioso de la albina. —vamos. — agrego Kakashi sin darse la vuelta.

—eres de lo peor. — murmuro la peli blanca comenzando a seguirlo por detrás, vigilando alrededor por si alguien sospechoso se acercaba.

Y mientras los dos albinos de la hoja corrían a dirección de la torre hokage. Miyako mostraba los colmillos a Danzou que no se inmutaba por aquello. Después de haber llegado a la torre, dos shinobis intentaron detener el paso al lobo pero la invocación sin hacer caso ni tener intención alguna de obedecer a esos humanos, corrió rápidamente por los pasillos, entrando abruptamente a la oficina del hokage donde precisamente se encontraba Danzou y Jun, que discutían precisamente por el tema de Shiori en el AMBU de la raíz.

—ah, tu eres...— se escuchó decir al hokage que se levantaba de su asiento al ver a la invocación aparecer.

Jun se sorprendió al ver al lobo, pero Danzou no lo hiso, él nunca había visto a Miyako, no sabía de quien era esa invocación pero cuando el lobo le entrego la carta que Shiori le había hecho al hokage, explicándole aquello que el hombre vendado le había pedido y sobre la amenaza hacia Naruto. Danzou no estuvo feliz cuando el hokage comenzó a preguntarle por todo aquello.

—Shiori está bajo el cuidado de Jun, Danzou. — dijo Hiruzen notablemente molesto. — no puedo permitir que Shiori entre a la raíz, ella debe permanecer con su equipo por el momento.

—ella tiene mejores capacidades que su equipo, ¿dejaras que su Jutsu se quede olvidado? Es momento de hacer uso de ello. — argumento el adulto con su ceño fruncido hacia el hokage mientras Miyako le lanzaba una mirada como aquellas que su dueña hacía.

—Shiori es una persona, no una herramienta para utilizar. — dijo Jun fulminando a Danzou. —ella está bajo mi tutela ahora, hokage-sama, no permitiré que ella entre a la raíz por ningún motivo.

—que insolencia la tuya de hablar así a tus superiores. — soltó Danzou dándole la cara al Jounin. — tú no tienes lo necesario para entrenar a esa kunoichi.

—es lo contrario, Danzou. — hablo el hokage luego de girar hacia ellos, una vez de apartar la vista de aquella luna que se veía desde su ventana. Miro a Jun de reojo por unos segundos para después fijar su mirada en su viejo amigo, soltar el aire de su pipa y volver a hablar: —estoy completamente convencido que Jun es capaz de entrenarla y hacer mucho más por ella, Jun se ha hecho cargo de Shiori desde casi ya un año y he podido notar muchas mejorías en su persona. — al escuchar eso, Danzou chisteo enfadado. —Shiori permanecerá en el equipo Jun hasta que yo decida si es conveniente adentrarla a los AMBU, pero por el momento, todo esto está decidido. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Danzou?

—no hay más que decir, Hiruzen. — respondió el hombre tragándose su enfado mientras Jun suspiraba aliviado.

De nuevo, Danzou se tragó su enfado y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina del hokage, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Jun.

—Jun, quisiera que buscaras a Shiori aquí ahora mismo y Danzou, por favor, regrésale a ella lo que le pertenece. — dijo Sarutobi antes de que su ex compañero de equipo se marchara, justamente cuando el hombre vendado abría la puerta dos peli blancos aparecían en la puerta, sorprendiéndose por chocar con ese hombre de la raíz.

Danzou le lanzo una mirada furiosa a la albina que ambos peli blancos notaron y Kakashi frunció el ceño, obteniendo la atención de Danzou que solo volvió a su estado normal y haciéndose camino entre ellos salió al fin de la oficina.

—ven a la raíz por esa caja inservible. — le dijo a Shiori al pasar a su lado. Shiori lo miro de reojo y después sus ojos pasaron hacia su sensei.

— ¡Jun-sensei! — grito para mirar luego a su invocación y al final al hokage.

—me alegra que estés bien, Shiori. — dijo el Jounin acercándose a su alumna para revolverle el cabello. —vaya que siempre estas armando jaleo en la aldea. — agrego divertido mientras la albina se quejaba de aquello.

—Shiori, necesito hablar contigo. — hablo el hokage para después, Jun y Kakashi salieran de la oficina y el hokage comenzara con una larga charla sobre los AMBU de la raíz y de lo que ellos se encargaban, la albina se sorprendió viéndose al mismo tiempo pensando en el peli plata y los trabajos "sucios" que hacía. El hokage también le dio algunos de los sermones que Jiraiya le había hecho y luego de decirle que continuara con su equipo junto con su sensei, Shiori salió de la oficina donde los dos hombres esperaban por ella.

—bueno chicos, es mejor descansar por esta noche. — dijo el Jounin luego de bajar por las escaleras de la torre hokage.

—hay algo que no entiendo. — dijo Shiori en medio de ambos. — ¿Cómo sabía que yo había entrado a la raíz? — pregunto la albina logrando captar el interés del peli plata. Hasta ahora no se había hecho esa pregunta.

Jun respiro aire profundamente y después sonrió mirando hacia el cielo oscuro.

—eso... es un secreto. — murmuro Jun serio dejando más intrigados a los dos albinos. — ¡JaJaJa! ¡Miren sus caras! ¡Parecen hermanos! — se burló intentando persuadirlos, Shiori cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y Kakashi desvió su rostro a otro lado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—díganos. — gruño la albina y Jun suspiro.

—no puedo decirlo, es algo secreto. — dijo el Jounin.

—estaba en una misión. — soltó el peli plata aun mirando a la nada. —es por eso que no puede hablar sobre eso.

Shiori miro a su sensei de nuevo y sonrió abiertamente, imitando al peli plata; colocando sus manos en ambos bolsillos.

—bueno chicos, debo ir a casa ahora. Mi esposa me espera. — dijo Jun luego de un rato en silencio para después voltear a verlos. — Shiori mañana no habrá entrenamiento, descansa, nos veremos pasado mañana para comenzar con una nueva misión. ¡Nos vemos! — agrego desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar, dejando solo a los dos albinos.

— ¿Qué tipo de misión será? — se preguntó la albina en voz alta.

—algún tipo de infiltración o algo parecido. — le respondió con simpleza el peli plata. — vamos. — dijo confundiendo a la albina al verlo caminar por otro camino. El peli plata al ver que Shiori no caminaba detrás de él, giro a verla y espero. —vamos de una buena vez a recoger esa caja tuya.

Shiori abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar aquello y rápidamente corrió algo torpe hacia el peli plata.

— ¿Por qué...?

—estoy seguro que vuelves a ese lugar sola, volverá a pasar algo malo. — respondió Kakashi comenzando a caminar de nuevo mientras Shiori solo lo fulminaba desde atrás.

Así, ambos albinos caminaron hasta el lugar secreto de la raíz, siendo recibido por un joven AMBU que el peli plata conocía muy bien. El chico de cabello castaño, el mismo que había atacado a Shiori en la desaparición de Orochimaru; se encontraba parado en el largo pasillo con aquella caja en sus brazos.

La albina se apresuró en acercarse al chico mientras Kakashi solo observaba alrededor por si algo pasaba, no sabía si Danzou seguiría intentando algo hacia Shiori o hacia él.

—ahora váyanse. — dijo el chico arrojándole la caja a Shiori cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, la peli blanca a duras penas logro atraparla y después de lanzarle una mirada de aquellas de Kushina; los dos albinos salieron rápidamente del lugar.

—fue más fácil de lo que creí. — dijo el peli plata soltando un suspiro luego de aspirar el aire frio de la noche. Miro de reojo a la albina caminar a su lado mirando la cajita en sus brazos y la curiosidad comenzó a ganarle pero no dijo nada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron más lejos del lugar de la raíz, Shiori se detuvo en seco y Kakashi rápidamente la imito. Sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, la peli blanca se hinco en su lugar y bajo la cajita hasta el suelo, viendo aquello que sobre salía de la madera.

—Esto es... — escucho decir a la albina al momento que sacaba con cuidado lo que parecía ser un collar largo con cuencas moradas.

El peli plata se acercó un poco más para ver aquello que Shiori sacaba y miro aquel collar largo justo como ella. Shiori vio un par de hojas blancas en la caja y metió de nuevo aquel collar para tomar la hoja.

_"este es el collar que mi madre usaba siempre, era su favorito",_ leyó la albina reconociendo la letra del rubio. _"Shiori, quiero que tu tengas esto. En caso de que algo llegase a pasar con el nacimiento de Naruto, deseo que cuides de este objeto que fue valioso para mí y espero que en algún momento lo sea para ti. Lamento escribir esto, sé que no te gustara saber que llegue a escribir una carta de despedida pero tenía que pensar en todo por si llegase a ocurrir algo. Si estás leyendo esto entonces el hokage te dio esta caja como se lo pedí y obviamente, yo estoy muerto... lamento dejarte sola en estos momentos, espero que puedas perdonarme. No pude cumplir la promesa de estar juntos como familia._ _No sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado continuar los cuatro juntos. Kushina, Naruto, tu y yo, pero al parecer las cosas toman su propio camino y su propia desicion. No llores, se que lo haras pero si lo haces, no te ocultes de los demas, no permanezcas en la oscuridad, Shiori. No quiero que permanezcas sola, tampoco deseo verte triste..."_ lei la albina que en algun momento de la carta habia comenzado a llorar sin poder detenerse. Kakahi que estaba a su lado, solo pudo ponerse nervioso al ver como la peli blanca se ponia de esa forma y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar tratando de leer aquello que ella leia.  
_"Siempre estaremos contigo..."_ pudo leer Shiori al final para automaticamente envolverse ella misma en sus brazos y continuar llorando mientras Kakashi la miraba ahora preocupado.  
-S-Shiori, hey... - le hablo el peli plata pero la albina no respondia a nada. -¿Que dice? - pregunto intentando que hablara, al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de su amiga y palpaba como si fuera un cachorrito.-yosh, yosh... todo esta bien.- murmuro el peli plata con un suspiro mientras la albina trataba de controlarse, pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer algo, Shiori alargo sus brazos para poder abrazarse a alguien.  
El peli plata al ver aquello y sentir como la albina se ponia a llorar nuevamente ahora en su hombro, trago saliva nervioso y solo pudo comenzar a golpear con suavidad la espalda de su compañera.  
-Hey, Shiori... es tarde.- dijo rapidamente el peli plata con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-¿porque siempre...? - se pregunto la albina con un susurro. El peli plata dejo de hablar para escucharla e intento apartarla un poco pero no logro nada.- ...simpre me ves llorar...- chillo Shiori llorando con mas fuerza mientras por la cabeza del peli plata aparecian imagenes de la albina llorando, justo como ella habia dicho.  
-vayamosnos de aqui.- suspiro al fin el albino ayudando a poner de pie a la peli blanca y comenzar a caminar a direccion de su casa.

**Continuara...**


	29. Cuidando de Naruto

Diciembre había llegado de nuevo en la aldea de la hoja, la peli blanca que se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, viendo caer unos cuantos copos de nieve desde la ventana de su cocina. Shiori suspiro con tristeza recordando el año anterior junto a Minato y Kushina. Ese mes había sido divertido y diferente para los tres y ahora, ella estaba sola nuevamente.

Después de aquellas semanas con los problemas de Danzou y la raíz, Shiori se había mantenido alejada de todos los problemas y posibles problemas en los que podía meterse, así que después de eso, decidió hacer un cambio. La albina se disculpó con su equipo por todas las otras ocasiones donde los había mantenido al marguen de lo que ocurría con ella y otras cuantas cosas que todos perdonaron y ahora, el equipo Jun se había vuelto un grupo más unido.

— ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora? — se preguntó Shiori en voz alta refiriéndose a sus dos compañeros.

_"Jun-sensei fue a otra misión secreta. Eso me preocupa.", _pensó la peli blanca cerrando la ventana y caminar hacia su sala donde se dejó caer al sofá luego de tomar el libro de Jiraiya —que había leído ya en más de una ocasión— y comenzar a leer para después de unas horas quedarse dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente luego de una noche fría, la albina salió de casa aburrida y camino a dirección del hospital para visitar al pequeño Naruto. Shiori había comenzado a ir todos los días por unas horas para poder cuidar de él por lo menos en el tiempo de visitas.

— ¿Shiori? — escucho de pronto luego de entrar por la puerta del hospital. La nombrada giro su cabeza para encontrarse a su compañero de equipo junto a otra joven Hyuga de cabello corto, negro y un rostro angelical que no congeniaba con aquella mirada que le lanzaba a la albina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la peli blanca mirando a su compañero y de reojo a la chica de ojos blancos que seguía perforándola con su mirada.

—vine a acompañar a Yumiko-chan. — dijo el peli negro señalando a la joven a su lado que de inmediato cambio su gesto cuando el Hyuga volteo a verla y una sonrisa resplandeciente se mostró en su rostro, con mejillas de un tono rosado apareciendo, dándole un toque de una niña inocente, femenina y tierna.

Aquello sorprendió a la albina que toco sus mejillas por acto reflejo imaginándose a ella misma haciendo aquello.

_"lo hace ver tan fácil",_ pensó Shiori recordando una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Kushina para que Shiori se volviera más "femenina" y delicada, algo que ella no podía comprender del todo y aun le costaba...

::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK::::::::::::::

— ¡no, así no-dattebane! — grito la peli roja luego haberle enseñado a la peli blanca una de sus sonrisas para llamar la atención de Minato. La misma que hacia siempre para que el rubio cumpliera con sus caprichos. — ¡solo asustaras a tu novio si sonríes así-dattebane!

— ¡no tengo novio! — gruño Shiori sonrojada, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. —y no tengo pensado en tener uno.

— ¡claro si lo harás, señorita! — le respondió la kunoichi mayor colocando su mano en la cadera y levantando su mentón, asustando un poco a la albina cuando una sombra oscura comenzó a rodear a la peli roja. — ¡no dejare que te conviertas en una mujer con cientos de gatos en su casa-dattebane!

Shiori murmuro unas palabras bajas para que la mujer no pudiera escucharla y Kushina sonrió de nuevo, mostrándole su sonrisa coqueta que afectaba la vista de la mayoría de los hombres mayores y jóvenes.

La peli blanca frunció el ceño sin poder comprender aun de que llegaría a servirle aquello y trato nuevamente de imitar aquel horrible gesto de la peli roja, pero en ella aquella sonrisa resplandeciente lucia como un gesto de terror y sufrimiento tembloroso.

— ¡no, así no-dattebane! — volvió a gritar la kunoichi mayor dándole un golpe en plena cabeza.

::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::

Luego de aquella sorpresa con la joven Hyuga, Shiori retomo su camino hacia donde el pequeño Naruto se encontraba y una vez que la enfermera reconocía a la albina, Shiori pudo entrar hasta la cuna donde se mantenía al pequeño rubio.

—hola, Naruto. — dijo la peli blanca feliz, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa que nadie nunca había visto y que la dueña tampoco se imaginaba que podía hacer.

Naruto al ver los gestos que la albina comenzaba a mostrarle, comenzó a reír junto con Shiori que lo tomo en brazos y le planto un beso en la frente.

—lamento llegar tarde, choque con Tokuma y esa otra chica. — dijo Shiori comenzando a tornarse pensativa. —sabes... ella hace que todas las cosas que Kushina me decía me pasen por la cabeza. — admitió mientras el pequeño Naruto de unos meses plantara sus ojos azules en los ojos perdidos de ella y colocara su mano enguantada de un golpe en plena cara para que la albina volviera a la realidad. — ¡oye! No es mi culpa, Tokuma parecía otro con ella... quizás después de todo si funcionen aquellas técnicas.

Shiori miro hacia abajo, a la cara regordeta de Naruto y volvió a sonreír animadamente.

—tengo que practicar lo que tu mamá me enseño, quizás en algún momento te las enseñe a ti... pero no creo que surta el efecto deseado en el sexo opuesto. — comento la albina pensativa recordando las palabras de la kunoichi mayor. —En fin, ahora no necesitas aprenderlo... — dijo la joven sentándose en una silla que había cercas y colocando su dedo en el centro de la nariz del rubio que no pudo evitar hacer viscos. — jaja, te ves adorable así que logras que todas las enfermeras cumplan tus caprichos.

Ante ese comentario, Naruto comenzó a reír sin haber comprendido ni una sola palabra y Shiori volvió a sonreír para comenzar a jugar con el infante antes de que las horas de visita pasaran volando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ese mismo día, por la noche cuando el sol ya se había escondido por completo. Shiori caminaba por las calles de la aldea para detenerse al momento de pasar por una de las tabernas que se encontraban cerca, donde un hombre salía todo borracho del lugar, seguido de una mujer.

Shiori vio como el hombre quería comenzar una pelea con otro hombre desconocido y la mujer intentaba parar aquello. Al ver como ninguno de los dos hombros le hacían caso a ella, la mujer utilizo lo que Kushina llamaría las "técnicas femeninas" y logro que ambos hombres se separaran mientras las personas que habían comenzado a rodear el lugar aplaudían y se burlaban de ellos.

La albina miro con mucha atención todo aquello y comenzó a comprender aquellas habilidades que la peli roja le había hablado.

—parecen que siempre causa un efecto en ellos. — comento la albina pensativa al momento que Younha aparecía por el lugar y corría hacia ella.

— ¡hey, Shiori! ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la castaña para después quedarse en silencio, observándola. — ¡hey! ¡Shiori!

—Pero es demasiado difícil...— murmuro la peli blanca intrigando a la joven que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué tienes ahora? Estas rara...

Rápidamente la albina miro a su lado, percatándose de la presencia de su compañera y sonrió nerviosa.

—h-hola.

— ¿Qué tienes? — pregunto la castaña con una ceja levantada al ver el sonrojo de la albina.

—n-nada, solo estoy pensando. — respondió Shiori rápidamente para seguir siendo observada por Younha.

—Bueno, siempre has sido rara... — comento divertida la castaña para tomar su brazo y entrelazarlo con el suyo. —oye, escuche que Tokuma preparaba una cena esta noche, ¿vamos a casa de os Hyuga a ver si nos dan algo de comer?

—no creo que sea buena idea. — contesto Shiori al momento que la castaña comenzaba a caminar a dirección de la casa del peli negro.

— ¿Por qué no? somos sus compañeras de equipo, ¿Qué malo tiene eso?

—pero ellos están en familia, nosotras solo somos... extraños que invadirán su casa sin ninguna invitación.

— ¡y ahí entra Tokuma! — chillo Younha con alegría. —solo tenemos que hablar con él para que podamos entrar a su cena y todo lo demás será pan comido.

—no lo sé. — dijo Shiori con duda. — lo meteremos en problemas...

— ¡claro que no! ¡Vamos! — grito la castaña para después aumentar el paso mientras las dos seguían discutiendo el tema.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la casa Hyuga, el peli negro caminaba por los pasillos del dojo de su familia buscando a la joven que había acompañado al hospital. Necesitaba su ayuda para la cena de esa noche y por el momento ella era la única a la que podía pedírselo.

— ¿Dónde estará Yumiko-chan? — se preguntó Tokuma pasando por todos los pasillos del gran dojo. —tenemos que apresurarnos. — se dijo para después correr hacia la entrada y encontrarse ahí mismo, a sus recién llegadas compañera de equipo que eran detenidas por otro Hyuga.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto el mayor mirando a las dos jóvenes kunoichis.

—ella es Shiori y yo me llamo Younha, somos compañeras de equipo de Tokuma. — respondió la castaña, sonriendo de forma extraña.

Shiori la miro de reojo con una ceja alzada al ver su extraño comportamiento.

—lo siento, Tokuma está ocupado ahora mismo, él se encargara de la cena esta noche. — soltó el mayor sin efecto alguno por la sonrisa de Younha que frunció el ceño en desagrado.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Tokuma apareciendo por detrás del otro Hyuga que volteo su cabeza a él.

—veníamos a ayudarte. — respondió con avilesa la castaña. — ¿lo recuerdas? — al escuchar la indirecta, el cerebro de su compañero hiso clic y sonrió con nerviosismo, mirando a ambas.

—ah, s-si...

Luego de eso, las dos kunoichis pudieron ingresar por primera vez a la enorme casa Hyuga. Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a mirar alrededor con mucha curiosidad, viendo a lo lejos a una mujer con un pequeño niño que comenzaba a caminar.

Rápidamente Tokuma se inclinó a ellos cuando los tres llegaron a su distancia y después el peli negro las llevo a donde parecía estar la cocina de los Hyuga.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto de nuevo el peli negro con un suspiro de alivio al estar en un lugar seguro y lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás.

—venimos a la cena. — respondió Younha separándose del brazo de su compañera y caminar hacia la estufa donde había un par de ollas.

—hoy no es buen día para eso, Younha. Estoy a cargo y necesito un poco de paz. — hablo el peli negro siguiendo con la mirada a la castaña que iba de un lado a otro.

—Younha, mejor vámonos. Tokuma estará en problemas. — agrego rápidamente la peli blanca.

—otro día las invitare a las dos aquí pero esta noche no puedo, lo lamento. — se disculpó el Hyuga mirando a dirección de Shiori que por el momento era la única que podía comprenderlo ya que Younha seguía echando mano a todo lo que encontraba.

—Younha. — gruño la albina molestándose por lo terca de su compañera y caminando hacia ella al momento que la joven Hyuga que ya había conocido antes entraba a la cocina.

— ¡pero que hacen ellas aquí! — grito la chica con sorpresa.

Al escuchar aquel grito, las dos kunoichis giraron mostrando una sonrisa temblorosa justo como la del peli negro que giraba a ella con sus manos en la espalda.

— ¡Ellas son de mi equipo y vinieron a ayudarme! No te preocupes por nada Yumiko-chan. — explico con rapidez el peli negro a la joven que fruncía el ceño hacia las dos féminas que ahora se encontraban a espaldas de Tokuma, temerosas.

—sí, no te preocupes. Solo venimos a ayudar a nuestro querido compañero. ¿Cierto, Shiori? — la peli blanca asintió en automático sintiendo la mirada de la chica clavada en ella y trago saliva nerviosa.

Así luego de aquello, sin más opción, las dos compañeras del Hyuga tuvieron que quedarse esa noche ayudando en la cena que Tokuma ofrecería.

Younha y Shiori se sentían demasiado incomodas por las miradas de la otra joven Hyuga que mantenía muy bien las apariencias frente a Tokuma.

La joven miraba a las dos con recelo, intentando que ninguna de las dos se acercara demasiado al peli negro que sonreí abiertamente a las tres kunoichis.

El joven shinobi, luego de comenzar a sentir un extraño ambiente alrededor suyo, comenzó a sentirse nervioso y miro de reojo a cada uno de los rostros de las tres jóvenes kunoichis que estaban a su alrededor, para después comenzar una plática sobre cualquier tema; solo para calmar un poco aquel ambiente lúgubre que había en la cocina, pero luego de un largo rato, la charla llego a un tema que comenzó a molestarle a Shiori, sobre todo cuando Yumiko expreso su opinión acerca de los Jinchūriki de todas las aldeas, del zorro que poseía Naruto y de aquellas dos personas más importantes para la albina.

—yo creo que el cuarto hokage fue un héroe. — intento ayudar Younha en la situación al ver como Shiori había dejado a un lado todo lo que hacía y solo observaba un plato vacío, escuchando todas las cosas que la chica decía. — ¡f-fue muy valiente al enfrentarse al zorro de nueve colas y... y un gran ejemplo para todos los shinobis de la aldea! ¡Cuando sea grande me gustaría ser como él!

—s-sí... — agrego Tokuma sintiendo como la tensión aumentaba en la habitación. —Yondaime-sama fue un verdadero héroe, por eso llego a convertirse en un kage a su corta edad. Él fue realmente increíble...

— ¡y que decir de Kushina-sama! — soltó la castaña interrumpiendo a su compañero para luego los dos sonreírse entre ellos, mientras la otra Hyuga los miraba con extrañeza.

—solo murió porque no tenía la capacidad de proteger a una aldea. — dijo de pronto la chica logrando que la albina alzara la cabeza y mirara hacia ella con sus ceño fruncido. —era débil y aquella mujer era solo un problema para todos. Era la Jinchūriki de ese zorro, no se puede caer más bajo que eso. — siguió hablando la joven mientras pelaba un par de papas. — ese niño Jinchūriki también será un problema para todos los de la aldea, nadie querrá acercarse a un monstruo como lo fue su madre ni mucho menos será bienvenido en la aldea por ninguno de nosotros. Danzou-sama debió haberlo asesinado esa noche.

Al escuchar aquello, Shiori se hiso paso hacia la peli negra, empujando a Tokuma y rápidamente tomando uno de los brazos de la Hyuga; la jalo hacia ella, logrando que soltara todo los que sus manos sostenían y después la empujo a la pared con fuerza.

Tokuma y Younha se miraron completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar que ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo de lo que iba a pasar en unos microsegundos, donde la albina propino tremenda cachetada en el rostro angelical de la Hyuga.

—nunca en tu vida vuelvas hablar mal de ellos, mucho menos de Naruto. — sentencio la peli blanca con un aire tétrico que llego a asustar a la peli negra por unos segundos.

Al ver como el rostro de Yumiko cambiaba, Tokuma se apresuró en separarlas, siendo ayudado por Younha que entrelazo su brazo en el de su compañera que no quitaba su mirada violeta de los blancos de la Hyuga.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme en mi propia casa?! — grito la joven colocando su mano donde había sido el golpe. —¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que me trate así?! — dijo de pronto ahora, mirando hacia Tokuma que se había puesto en medio de ambas.

—no debes hablar mal de las personas. — dijo el Hyuga sin inmutarse. —no importa quienes hayan sido, debes tener respeto por ellos.

La Hyuga hiso un mueca de dolor al verlo ponerse de lado de la albina y no del de ella y así una vez más, su mirada fue directo a la albina que tenía sus manos hechas puños y ceño fruncido.

—tu eres igual que ellos... solo un problema para todos. ¡Ni siquiera eres de konoha! ¡Eres una forastera!

— ¡hey! ¡Cierra tu boca! — grito en esta ocasión Younha perdiendo el control y acercándose a la Hyuga que intento dar un paso atrás, asustada, luego de ver las intenciones de la castaña por golpearla pero el Hyuga la detuvo a tiempo.

—será mejor que dejemos esto aquí. — hablo Tokuma para después suspirar con cansancio. — Younha, Shiori, pueden salir... necesito hablar a solas con Yumiko.

Al escuchar aquello, Shiori y Younha se miraron dudando mientras que la nombrada mirara con sorpresa al peli negro luego de escuchar aquel tono que había utilizado al decir su nombre.

—de acuerdo. — respondió Younha seguida de la albina que comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, dispuestas a salir de la casa Hyuga pero antes de que la peli blanca saliera por completo del lugar, una mano se posó en su hombro, deteniéndola.

Shiori giro su rostro para ver como el Hyuga la mirada con una marca de arrepentimiento gravada en su rostro, al ver como los ojos de la albina se habían puesto lagrimosos.

—Lo lamento mucho, Shiori... — Shiori abrió sus ojos sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de su compañero y solo asintió. — la próxima vez no dejare que las cosas lleguen al extremo. — hablo bajo el Hyuga dedicándole un dulce sonrisa y palpando con delicadeza su cabeza, algo que la albina no supo cómo responder y salió huyendo dejando a Tokuma confundido para después girarse a la peli negra que se había quedado en shock luego de presenciar aquello.

— ¡no puede ser! — se escuchó el grito de la Hyuga mientras las otras dos kunoichis se apresuraban en salir de esa casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente, luego de una larga noche donde la peli blanca no había podido dormir recordando todas aquellas palabras que la Hyuga había dicho en su presencia, Shiori salió de casa con los ánimos por el suelo.

— ¿así pensaran los demás sobre Naruto? —se preguntó la albina yendo a dirección del hospital para ver al pequeño rubio.

Por su cabeza seguían rondando esas palabras interminables, se habían quedado gravadas y la peli blanca comenzaba a preocuparle todo aquello.

Entonces cuando Shiori llego al hospital, fue como si todo a su alrededor se mostrara como era realmente y ella hubiera salido al fin de algún genjutsu, porque al llegar al lugar donde Naruto se encontraba siendo cuidado por unas enfermeras, logro escuchar una conversación que no agrado en lo absoluto a la albina.

—no entiendo porque tenemos que cuidar de este... niño. — dijo una de las enfermeras justo antes que Shiori diera vuelta al pasillo. —es el zorro de nueve colas, deberían hacer algo con él y mantenerlo encerrado o algo así. En cualquier momento estaremos en peligro por eso. — señalo la castaña hacia la cuna de Naruto que parecía estar dormido.

—cálmate, hokage-sama sabe que somos las mejores enfermeras de konoha, por eso nos lo pidió a nosotras. — respondió la otra mujer que Shiori conocía muy bien al ser la enfermera que siempre le sonreía cuando ella llegaba de visita. —pero lo que dices es muy cierto, es demasiado peligroso estar con este niño, deberíamos de encargarnos nosotras mismas de desaparecer...

Pero antes de terminar su frase, una pared de hielo envolvió a ambas mujeres que gritaron asustadas y Shiori apareció por el pasillo con una mirada como aquella que le había lanzado a la Hyuga.

Las dos enfermeras temblaron asustadas al ver a la albina de esa forma y en silencio, Shiori camino por un lado de ellas y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba.

—no intenten lastimar a Naruto. — dijo de pronto la albina derritiendo con lentitud la pared que había creado alrededor de las mujeres. —si hacen algo, yo sabré quienes fueron... oh, y hablare con el hokage sobre esto. — agrego Shiori para entrar y cerrar la puerta sin dejarlas hablar. Al escuchar unos gritillos de las dos mujeres y como luego de unos minutos se alejaban del pasillo corriendo; Shiori suspiro cansada y se dejó caer al suelo. — ¿es que en realidad todos piensan así? — se preguntó la albina abrazándose a sus rodillas y alzando su mirada para ver hacia la cuna. —Minato-niisan, Kushina-oneesan... cuidare de Naruto sin importar lo que me llegue a pasar a mí. — fueron las palabras de la albina mientras el pequeño rubio seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diciembre era el único mes que lograba mantener en casa a algunos de los shinobis de la aldea. La albina suspiro aburrida desde la ventana de su cocina mientras miraba hacia el cielo donde se notaban caer unos cuantos copos de nieve que comenzaba a llenar todas las calles, dejándolas blancas como su cabello.

—que aburrido. — dijo la albina en voz alta dejando caer su cara de la mano donde la apoyaba.

— ¡hey, Shiori! — grito de pronto Pakkun apareciendo justo frente a su cara, asustando a la albina que cayó de trasero al suelo. — aún sigo herido por el otro día, pero me alegrare si me das algo de...

—nada. — dijo de pronto otra voz apareciendo, al momento que Pakkun levitaba por la mano del peli plata que lo tomaba de su bandana shinobi. — esta vez no te escaparas del entrenamiento. — dijo con enfado mientras la albina los miraba desde el suelo en silencio.

Al ver a la albina, Kakashi la miro y levanto una ceja, curioso.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la peli blanca que se levantó de un salto.

— ¡no hice nada!

— ¿no eres tú la que está haciendo nevar? — pregunto el albino con cierto tono divertido que sorprendió a la albina.

—oh, puedes bromear, no conocía ese lado de ti. — dijo la albina inclinándose un poco hacia el peli plata que de un sobre salto se alejó de ella.

—estas extraña. — gruño el peli plata mientras Pakkun asentía luego de notar un aire diferente en la chica.

Shiori desvió la mirada y se mantuvo callada. Kakashi al ver aquello, suspiro y coloco su mano libre en la cadera.

—habla. — ordeno.

— ¿tu sabias que las personas de la aldea hablan mal de Naruto? — pregunto la albina sin poder guardar más aquello que le carcomía por dentro.

—es el Jinchūriki del nueve colas, es normal que las personas sientan temor por él. — respondió el peli plata.

—aun así... no deberían hablar de una forma tan cruel de un bebé. — soltó la peli blanca con desanimo para dar un largo suspiro y volver a apoyar su rostro en sus manos.

—oye... la comida arregla todo. — soltó Pakkun de pronto que solo logro que los dos peli platas pusieran cara de pocos amigos al escuchar aquello.

—iré a ver a Naruto. — dijo la albina en cambio, saliendo de un salto por su ventana y detenerse para mirar al peli plata que levanto una ceja por aquella mirada que su compañera le daba. — ¿tú no has ido a ver a Naruto, verdad?

—no tengo tiempo. — respondido el peli plata para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar dejando a la albina con la palabra en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡pues hoy vienes conmigo! — grito Shiori corriendo hacia él y tomándolo del hombro para llevarlo hacia el hospital.

Una vez que ambos albinos ingresaron al lugar, luego de que Pakkun desapareciera y Shiori le mostrara el camino. El peli plata suspiro aburrido con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una notable mirada amargada, mientras Shiori ingresaba a la habitación con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

— ¡hola, Naruto! — canturreo Shiori sorprendiendo al peli plata que alzo la ceja hacia ella cuando saco de su cuna al peli rubio que parecía haberse despertado apenas. —hoy vino conmigo, Kakashi. — anuncio animadamente la albina señalando al peli plata que miro a Naruto con su rostro serio.

Al ver eso, Shiori frunció el ceño al peli plata y en un intento para hacerlo reaccionar, coloco al pequeño rubio en sus brazos logrando que el albino se sobre saltar y mirara a su dirección con enfado.

—h-hey... quítame... — trato de decir el peli plata viendo como los azules ojos del rubio lo observaban con firmeza. Naruto observo en silencio a Kakashi por unos segundos, Kakashi de igual forma observo al pequeño Naruto sorprendiéndole el parecido que tenía a su sensei... hasta que de la nada, el pequeño rubio comenzó a llorar recordándole a la escandalosa novia de su sensei. — ¡h-hey, Shiori!

Pero Shiori no se movió, en cambio la albina comenzó a reír luego de haber presenciado aquello, justo al momento en que el pequeño Naruto tomaba con sus regordetas manitas parte de la máscara de Hatake y tiraba de ella hacia abajo, dejando al peli plata alarmado mientras intentaba sostener con una mano al rubio y con la otra colocarse su máscara... todo eso mientras Shiori reía.

—toma. — gruño Kakashi luego de lograr colocar su máscara correctamente y devolverle en sus brazos a Naruto que había dejado de llorar al instante de ser cargado por la albina.

—vez, no es tan difícil. — dijo la peli blanca sonriendo de sobremanera incomodando al peli plata que solo desvió la mirada lejos mientras Shiori comenzaba a felicitar en silencio a Naruto con un pulgar arriba.

**Continuara...**


	30. Un próximo nuevo integrante

Una nueva mañana para la aldea de la hoja, también otro nuevo año en la vida de las personas de ese lugar y para la joven albina que seguía al cuidado del pequeño Naruto.

El pequeño rubio ya tenía poco más de 6 meses y para sorpresa de la peli blanca, Naruto era un pequeño y adorable tormento.

— ¡Naruto! — chillo Shiori cuando el oji azul jalo con fuerza parte de la melena blanca de la kunoichi e intentaba llevárselo a su boca. — ¡no! ¡El cabello no se come! — volvió a gritar la peli blanca luchando como había visto aquella vez al peli plata cuando Naruto había bajado su máscara dejándolo de nuevo al descubierto.

Shiori miro hacia la enorme ventana al escuchar unos murmullos y rápido enarco las cejas al ver a una de las enfermeras, que como últimamente hacían, desaparecían cada vez que la albina llegaba de visita.

Shiori ya había hablado con el hokage sobre el tema de aquellas enfermeras y de las personas que comenzaban hablar mal del pequeño Naruto. La peli blanca incluso se había ofrecido en cuidar del infante pero el hokage se negó.

—Es demasiada responsabilidad para ti, Shiori, además aun eres muy joven para cuidar tu sola de Naruto. — había dicho en aquella ocasión el tercero mientras tomaba su pipa con las manos, como si eso lo ayudase a pensar. —déjalo en mis manos, yo sabré cómo hacer para que Naruto sea bien cuidado. Tú sigue continuando con tus entrenamientos y misiones, no te preocupes por eso.

Pero Shiori seguía preocupándose... sobre todo al ver que una de esas enfermeras había logrado mantener su antiguo puesto.

—solo me alegra saber que la otra mujer no le hace caso a los comentarios crueles sobre ti. — dijo Shiori bajando su vista a los ojos azules del rubio que se había llevado la victoria y ahora traía en su boca un mechón blanco. Al ver eso, Shiori frunció el ceño y comenzó a jalar de nuevo, divirtiendo al infante que comenzó a carcajear sin soltar en ningún momento su cabello. — ¡suelta mi cabello, Naruto!

—oye, tranquila. — dijo una voz al momento que entraba a la habitación seguida de otra persona. —no es culpa de Narutito que tu cabello luzca como comida.

— ¡mi cabello no luce como comida! — Grito Shiori a Younha que corría hacia el pequeño y lo cargaba por la espalda -logrando soltar el mechón de la albina- mientras Tokuma reía al verlas pelear.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto la peli blanca luego de un rato de discusión con su compañera.

El Hyuga que se había acercado también a donde Naruto se encontraba sentado ahora, levanto la mirada hacia la albina que se había alejado para descansar un poco.

—Jun-sensei volvió de su misión, esta tarde tendremos entrenamiento y nos pidió que te avisáramos.

—oh. — fue lo único que dijo la albina para quedarse en silencio volviendo a preguntarse ella misma sobre aquella misiones que su sensei hacía en secreto.

— ¡hey, Shiori! ¿Por qué no llevamos a Naruto al entrenamiento? — dijo Younha logrando que la albina la mirase con cara de ultratumba.

—nunca.

— ¡Solo decía, mamá preocupona! — le dijo la castaña sacando la lengua a su dirección haciendo reír de nuevo al rubio que comenzó a impulsarse hacia adelante y atrás, una y otra vez.

Younha quedo maravillada al verlo hacer aquello y Tokuma solo sonrió divertido pero entonces de la nada Naruto de un fuerte impulso que hiso hacia adelante, logro ponerse de rodillas y apoyarse de sus manos, comenzando a gatear a gran velocidad hacia la albina que estaba a uno metros lejos de él.

Al ver eso, las dos kunoichis gritaron asustadas pensando en alguna posible caída o algo parecido y Naruto volvió a reírse siendo detenido por unas manos, mientras Shiori y Younha daban un suspiro luego de que Tokuma salvara al rubio de un gran chichón en su cabeza.

—Naruto, eres un peligro. — susurro con seriedad Shiori para después sonreír hacia el rubio que de pronto comenzaba a bostezar cansado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Primavera había caído nuevamente en la aldea de la hoja, la mayoría de los jóvenes continuaban con las misiones de cada uno de sus equipos. La anterior generación de la academia ninja de Shiori había comenzado también su temporada de misiones y por el momento ninguno de ellos se había visto las caras en semanas. El peli plata era un asunto aparte, el continuaba en el AMBU bajo las órdenes directas del hokage, pero últimamente al igual que todos los demás, Kakashi no se miraba mucho en la aldea.

Y hoy, Jun había aparecido luego de varios días de estar en misión y estaba muy animado en ver las caras de sus chicos.

— ¡han crecido tanto en este par de semanas que pasaron! ¡Siento que me vuelvo viejo! — dramatizo el Jounin al llegar en el sitio acordado para su entrenamiento y ver cada uno de los rostros de sus alumnos. — ¿han hecho algo productivo mientras no estaba aquí? — pregunto llegando hasta ellos y regalarles una enorme sonrisa que cada uno correspondió a su manera.

— ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Estuvimos practicando nuestras técnicas para patearle el trasero esta vez! — grito la castaña animada.

— ¿así que hay complot contra mí? — les pregunto Jun colocando sus manos en la cintura.

—esta vez no le será tan fácil vencernos como las otras ocasiones. — le dijo Shiori ganándose otra sonrisa del Jounin al escucharla decir aquello.

—bueno, entonces, ¡empecemos el entrenamiento! — grito mucho más animado el Jounin al momento que los tres jóvenes comenzaban a colocarse en sus posiciones y daba inicio aquella lucha con su sensei.

Así traspasaron las horas donde cada uno mostraba sus mejores técnicas a su sensei, intentando demostrarle al mismo tiempo los ataques combinados que habían estado entrenando entre ellos.

Una vez de terminar, los tres jóvenes se encontraban recostados en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo donde corrían con lentitud algunas cuantas nubes con cientos de formas que ellos trataban de adivinar.

—como extrañe esto. — murmuro el Jounin relajándose junto a sus estudiantes en el pasto, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro luego de cerrar sus ojos e intentar tomar una pequeña siesta. — ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer a mi casa luego de este descanso? — pregunto Jun que de inmediato su oferta fue aceptada.

— ¡estoy tan hambrienta que me comería tres platos y toda la que ustedes pidan! — grito Younha cuando comenzaban a caminar hacia dirección de la casa de su sensei, luego de un par de horas de descanso donde los cuatro se habían quedado dormidos en el pasto sin haberlo querido.

—con que no hagas un desastre como Anko en la tienda de dangos. — le dijo la albina recordando aquella escena cuando apenas había conocido a la peli lila.

—cierto, ese día fue interesante. — hablo Tokuma sonriendo por el recuerdo de aquello.

—no es justo, yo no estaba ahí. — se quejó Younha viendo como sus dos compañeros comenzaban hablar sobre aquel día, todo eso mientras Jun los miraba con una sonrisa viéndolos platicar entre ellos.

—es verdad, ustedes se conocen desde antes. — escucharon de pronto al Jounin hablar y los tres giraron sus cabezas para mirarlo. —me alegra ver que se estén llevando bien, sería un problema si hubiera peleas todo el tiempo.

—todos los demás equipos también se llevan bien. — dijo el Hyuga.

—sí, aunque me parece que el equipo de Himemiko se la están pasando mal.

Shiori no se sorprendió al escuchar aquello que Younha decía, aun recordaba la actitud de la kunoichi hacia ella y todas las palabras que decía los primeros años que había llegado a la aldea.

—lo bueno es que no la hemos visto más. — comento Shiori para que la castaña sonriera en acuerdo una vez de llegar frente a casa de su sensei.

—bienvenidos, pasen a mi hogar. — dijo el Jounin ingresando a la entrada del lugar para quitarse sus sandalias azules en el escalón principal y caminar por el pasillo dejando atrás a sus tres alumnos que se miraron entre sí, para rápidamente imitar lo que su sensei había hecho y correr como patitos detrás de él; chocando estrepitosamente con la espalda de su sensei que no habían notado como de pronto él se había quedado parado antes de cruzar hacia la otra habitación.

Younha que había sido la primera en chocar con Jun, se asomó hacia el rostro de su sensei, seguida de Shiori y Tokuma, viendo como el rostro del Jounin estaba prácticamente congelado en una expresión de horror y terror en el rostro moreno del hombre.

— ¿Jun-sensei? — pregunto Shiori logrando que el Jounin reaccionar y girara a ellos, tomando a los tres en un extraño abrazo mientras los silenciaba con unos de sus dedos en sus labios, al momento que escuchaban voces de mujeres del otro lado del lugar.

Los tres jóvenes volvieron a mirarse entre sí, viendo como por el rostro del adulto comenzaban a resbalar alguna que otra gota de sudor frio.

_"¿Qué habrá escuchado para ponerse en ese estado?"_, se preguntó Shiori como sus otros compañeros que fijaban su mirada en la pared, tratando de escuchar las palabras de las mujeres, pero era demasiado difícil entenderlas desde esa distancia. Por lo menos, los tres chicos no lograban escucharlo con exactitud, muy diferente al Jounin que parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado.

— ¡entonces esta noche le diré a Jun que será padre! — escucharon de pronto los cuatro luego de aquel grito más animado de una de las voces de las mujeres.

—Jun-sensei... ¡será padre! — grito Younha emocionada alarmando al Jounin que tapo con una de sus manos la boca de la castaña, al momento que dos figuras femeninas aparecían a gran velocidad por la puerta.

— ¡Jun! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—ah, hmmm... traje a mis chicos a comer. — balbuceo Jun visiblemente nervioso mientras su mujer colocaba sus manos en las caderas y después viajaba su mirada a cada rostro de sus invitados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—no puedo creer que Jun-sensei vaya a ser papá. — dijo la castaña al día siguiente de aquella comida en casa del Jounin y su mujer. — ¡un nuevo miembro del equipo Jun! ¡Estoy emocionada! — chillo Younha para rápidamente quedarse callada unos segundos. —No espera... prácticamente Naruto es de nuestro equipo, entonces... en total somos seis miembros del equipo Jun.

—entonces la esposa de Jun-sensei cuenta, sin mencionar que la madre de Tokuma también y por supuesto que Miyako. — se burló la peli blanca mirando al Hyuga reír con ella cuando la castaña le saco la lengua regresando con la limpieza de las ventanas.

Aquella tarde en casa del Jounin había sido tan extraña, luego de que su sensei cayera desmayado por la noticia, más bien, luego de que la comida comenzara a llevarse a cabo y la mujer comenzara hablar y hablar sobre como seria las cosas con el nuevo bebé y cientos de otros temas que los chicos presenciaron en silencio.

Ahora los tres se encontraban en la tienda de la abuela de Younha ayudando con el aseo o cualquier otra cosa que la mujer mayor les pidiera. Rápidamente las horas comenzaron a pasar en ese pequeño lugar que mágicamente seguía en pie después de aquel ataque del zorro.

Shiori miro hacia la ventana donde Younha se encontraba limpiando, arriba de una silla y con una mueca de fastidio al no poder deshacerse de una de las manchas y suspiro, recordando aquella noche donde el zorro salía de una bola de humo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto de pronto Tokuma pasando a su lado al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

—nada, solo... recuerdo algunas cosas. — respondió la albina cabizbaja, mientras el Hyuga seguía observándola imaginando porque su repentino cambio de humor.

—Shiori... ¿estarás ocupada esta tarde? — pregunto de pronto el peli negro al momento que Younha se les unía y entrelazaba su brazo con el de su amiga, mostrando una sonrisa burlona al chico, logrando que el Hyuga se pusiera nervioso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Nos vas a invitar a una cita a las dos? — pregunto la castaña con una ceja alzada mientras Tokuma ahora sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿hmmm? — por su parte Shiori miraba a los dos un tanto confundida por la charla.

—bueno, ustedes querían que las invitara a cenar en mi casa, ¿no? — dijo el peli negro sin saber que más decir, fijando su mirada en la albina.

—no lo sé. — respondió Shiori para mala suerte del Hyuga que dejo caer el rostro derrotado. —Yumiko estará ahí, no tengo ganas de verla a ella.

— ¡es verdad! — gruño Younha recordando aquella desagradable chica de cabello negro. —esa chica necesita su merecido. — murmuro de pronto la castaña para sí misma, logrando que Shiori y Tokuma la miraran con desconfianza.

—no vayas a intentar nada. — le advirtió la peli blanca.

— ¿no quieres venganza? — le pregunto en cambio ella con una sonrisa marcada en su blanquecino rostro.

—Younha. — dijeron sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado en la aldea de la hoja, Gai se apresuraba en buscar a Kakashi para un nuevo reto.

—Kakashi, ¡¿dónde estás?! — grito el aficionado de la juventud comenzando a correr nuevamente por las calles, dejando a su paso una nube de polvo; al mismo tiempo que lograba levantar faldas, peluquines y demás por todos lados donde pasaba.

A los pocos minutos luego de lograr ver una cabellera bastante conocida, sus ojos se volvieron flamas ardientes de la juventud y de un largo salto, logro caer justo en frente del peli plata que en esos momentos leía un viejo libro.  
— ¿Gai? — pregunto confundido el joven AMBU viendo como el chico de grandes cejas hacia una pose como si estuviera estreñido, para después el cejotas dar un grito, alzando sus brazos al cielo, sin perder aquella mirada de fuego.

— ¡Esto ardiendo, Kakashi! ¡Tengamos un reto ahora mismo! — gritaba el chico mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera del peli plata.

—estoy descansando, ¿no ves?

— ¡el descanso es para los débiles, Kakashi! ¡Este es el momento perfecto para tener una pelea apasionante! ¡Nuestros corazones se regocijaran de felicidad si luchamos ahora mismo con las fuerzas de nuestra juventud!

— ¿de dónde sacas todas esas palabras? — pregunto el peli plata con un suspiro.

— ¡Olvida eso, Kakashi! Últimamente no hemos tomado en serio nuestra rivalidad y esta es una buena ocasión, ¡Nadie interrumpirá nuestra lucha! — volvió a gritar con entusiasmo el peli negro con el puño alzado y una enorme sonrisa.

—hoy no, Gai. — suspiro el Jounin. —mañana quizás... — con eso el peli plata paso por su lado, retomando su lectura, dejando a su compañero con aquella sonrisa conocida en él y su puño "juventud" alzado.

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa? — gruño volteando a dirección del peli plata mientras sin ser notada, Younha salía por detrás de Gai y le aplicaba una llave logrando dejarlo en el suelo.

—te vencí otra vez. — canturreo la castaña.

— ¡Eso no vale! ¡Me atacaste por la espalda! — se quejó el chico sobándose la cabeza para después ver como la chica sonreía de sobremanera. Una advertencia para los demás pero para el cejotas solo era una señal de una buena pelea y perfecta oportunidad para practicar su taijutsu.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto Gai con un brillo en los ojos imaginando un nuevo ataque poderoso y Younha no pudo evitar reír.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado bien. — dijo de pronto la voz de Kakashi apareciendo sobre ellos, en una rama de uno de los árboles que se encontraba al lado de los dos jóvenes. —también siento que ustedes dos harán una tontería si los dejo solos, ¿o me equivoco, Younha?

—ah, igual de amargado que Shiori y Tokuma. — dijo la castaña al verse descubierta mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

—bueno en Tokuma se puede esperar, él si usa la cabeza, en cambio Shiori es otra que se mete en muchos problemas sin ayuda de nadie. — le dijo el peli plata con simpleza.

— ¡No le hagas caso, Younha! ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? — pidió saber el peli negro bastante aburrido. Quería luchar y si la castaña le daba la salvación de aquel aburrimiento, lo haría.

Younha sonrió con victoria de nuevo y comenzó a contarle aquello que necesitaba para su venganza mientras el peli plata solo suspiraba mientras los escuchaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

—Younha ha tardado mucho, ¿No lo crees Shiori? — pregunto Tokuma preocupado mirando por la ventana hacia la dirección por donde su compañera había desaparecido.

—siento que eso de llevarle al señor Chouza su pedido fue una excusa para salir y hacer de las suyas. — le dijo Shiori colocándose a su lado y no ver ninguna señal de vida por esa calle.

— ¿Crees que... hará esa "venganza"? — le pregunto el peli negro y Shiori suspiro sintiéndose extrañamente cansada, como aquellas horas donde cuidaba de Naruto.

—es Younha, hará una tontería al final del día. — respondió al fin la albina, para segundos después de darse entre ellos una mirada preocupada, lanzarse a correr fuera de la tienda de la abuela de Younha mientras el Hyuga activaba su Byakugan para mayor facilidad en su búsqueda.

Por otro lado, el trio de... bueno, Younha y Gai se mantenían ocultos viendo a la Hyuga entrenar en uno de los campos de entrenamientos, mientras Kakashi sin muchas ganas los seguía por detrás, esperando que esos dos no se metieran en un gran lio.

— ¿Porque siempre termino metiéndome en esto? — suspiro el albino mirando a la distancia a una bonita peli negra que comenzaba a golpear con fuerza uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

—bien Gai, tú la entretienes y yo me encargo de lo demás. — susurro de pronto la castaña logrando que ambos chicos la miraran.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás tu? Aun no me lo has dicho. — dijo Gai confundido pero Younha solo sonrió de la misma forma que había hecho antes y ahora Gai trago saliva asustado.

—yo me encargo. — dijo Younha. — ahora, ¡ve! — grito Younha como si se tratase de un podemos, empujando al peli negro que sin haberlo esperado, salió disparado directo a la chica que al sentir una extraña presencia a su espalda giro de inmediato, logrando ver como Gai intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no caer sobre la chica, haciendo gestos que aterrorizaron a la joven.

—¡Kyaa! — se escuchó de pronto un grito por todo el lugar junto con una bola de tierra apareciendo en aquel lugar donde Gai y la chica Hyuga se habían visto por última vez. Kakashi y Younha se asomaron un poco más allá de los arbustos donde se mantenían escondidos, al momento que la bola de humo se esparcía por el lugar y lograban ver a Gai sobre la chica, en una posición que enfureció a la castaña que salió de los arbustos echa una fiera.

—esto... es un dejavu. — se dijo el peli plata recordando una escena parecida con su compañera peli blanca mientras una gotita resbalaba por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¡Younha! — escucho el joven AMBU viendo aparecer en el lugar a los dos compañeros de equipo de la castaña. Rápidamente vio como la albina intentaba tomar a Younha para alejarla de... ¿Gai?

Al ver eso, Shiori freno en seco junto con su compañero que pronto lograron ver lo que ocurría.

— ¡Tokuma! — chillo la chica Hyuga quitándose con dificultad al cejotas de en sima y echarse a los brazos del chico que no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—¡Tu! ¡Primero Gai y ahora Tokuma! — grito Younha encolerizada. — ¡deja de hacerte la víctima y pelea conmigo!

Shiori miro como la chica comenzaba a hipear como cuando Naruto lo quería ponerse a llorar pero algo en esa chica le resulto demasiado falso.

—no vale la pena gastar tus energías en esta chica. — dijo de pronto Shiori molesta.

— ¡¿Que dijiste forastera?! — grito la Hyuga furiosa, molestando a al otro joven de ojos blancos y al joven peli plata.

—lo escuchaste. — dijo la albina para sorpresa de todos los presentes que no esperaban alguna replica de Shiori. — ¿Cuánta importancia se le debe dar a una persona que actúa con falsedad frente a los demás? Solo das lastima. — dijo recordando a la peli roja en aquellas otras lecciones de supervivencia.

— ¡así como dijo Shiori! — grito Younha colocándose al lado de la albina que ahora cruzaba los brazos mirando con firmeza a Yumiko.

Tokuma miro a sus dos compañeras mirando a la joven Hyuga y un largo suspiro salió de él. Tenía que calmar la situación antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

—bueno, dejemos esto aquí. Vayámonos de una vez, ¿sí? — dijo Tokuma al mismo tiempo que Yumiko se acercaba unos pasos para quedar frente al rostro de la albina que logro hacer que ambas kunoichis se sintieran intimidadas.

—di lo que quieras, tu también. — dijo mirando hacia la castaña. —aunque sea una falsa con los demás, todo lo que dije antes sigue siendo completamente verdad. Yondaime papanatas y esa mujer Jinchūriki, eran una completa vergüenza para la aldea de la hoja y Naruto... tarde o temprano alguien se encargara de alejar a ese engendro de nosotros. — dijo logrando que el peli plata saliera de entre los arbustos hacia donde los demás estaban reunidos, luego de escuchar el insulto a su sensei, mientras Gai seguía en el suelo mirando hora con sorpresa a la chica Hyuga y fruncir su ceño.

Tokuma vio como Yumiko abría la boca para decir algo más, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano para regresarle a Shiori aquel golpe que le había dado la albina con anterioridad, pero de un fuerte jalón en el brazo de la peli negra. El Hyuga hiso que la chica lo voltease a ver con sorpresa, mirando el enfado del peli negro que la veía directamente a los ojos.

—ni se te ocurra. — susurro Tokuma sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeras, en especial a la albina. —Nos vamos de aquí, ahora. — ordeno a la chica para después cerrar ojos con cansancio y dirigirse al final a Younha y a Shiori.

—lo lamento chicas, me la llevare ahora mismo. Nos veremos después, ¿de acuerdo? — soltó el Hyuga dirigiéndose mas a la peli blanca que seguía sorprendida por aquella reacción de su compañero. Luego de lanzarle una sonrisa, Tokuma se marchó junto a Yumiko, dejando a un Kakashi con una mirada de pocos amigos y brazos cruzados, al ver como la albina se quedaba mirando el lugar por donde el Hyuga se había marchado con la chica y a Gai siendo regañado por la castaña que comenzó a lanzarle golpes y reclamos que el peli negro no comprendía.

**Continuara...**


	31. Los años pasan - segunda parte

Dos años más habían pasado en la aldea de la hoja, Naruto, el hijo de Minato y Kushina, pronto cumpliría tres años de edad y Shiori, como cada día iba a visitar del pequeño rubio que había comenzado a causar gran alboroto a las personas del hospital y no solo a ella. Naruto a pesar de su corta edad, ya había comenzado lograr sacar de las casillas a más de una persona, burlándose o haciendo cualquier broma que se le llegase a ocurrir al pequeño. Apenas si podía decir algunas palabras entendibles, como el "Odi" como llamaba a la albina al no poder decir por completo su nombre.

Pero eso no era todo, su nuevo y más reciente integrante: el pequeño Hotaka de casi dos años, era exactamente igual a su padre, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de cabello, solo con la pequeña y gran diferencia de aquella personalidad tan seria y no muy amigable que había sacado de su madre.

Los primeros meses, el equipo Jun se había quedado un tiempo en la aldea, aceptando misiones fáciles de llevar para que Jun no se alejara mucho de casa y regresara con su familia para ayudar a su esposa. Shiori, Younha y Tokuma habían aceptado ayudarle a cuidar de él una ocasión cuando ambos tuvieron una misión, eso ya después de unos meses cuando Hotaka podía hacer varias cosas sin ayuda de alguien. A Shiori se le ocurrió llevar a Naruto con ella que en ese momento el rubio iba para los dos años. En fin, cuando la noche callo Naruto no espero nada para comenzar a molestar a su nuevo amigo que llevaba puesto una pijama con un dibujo de koala al frente a igual con gorro con orejas y cola por la parte trasera, mientras Naruto por regalo de Younha, usaba uno casi igual a diferencia de que este era de un pequeño zorro naranja. El peli rubio al ver que por más que intentaba molestar al pequeño Hotaka no lograba hacerlo llorar aquello logro enfadarlo y cansado de poder lograrlo comenzar a llorar, que para mala suerte de los tres jóvenes, hiso que Hotaka también lo imitara, llorando al final.

Aquellos días habían sido demasiado para los tres jóvenes, Shiori trataba de calmar a Naruto con ayuda de Younha que hacia caras al rubio logrando hacerlo reír, mientras Tokuma por su parte se encargaba solo de Hotaka que lo alzaba una y otra vez hacia el techo, logrando poner su cara seria, señal de que todo aquel caos había pasado.

-esto es definitivo. - dijo Younha exhausta dejándose caer en uno de los sillones. -nunca tendré hijos.

Tokuma y Shiori que luego de colocar a los más pequeños juntos en la cuna de Hotaka, imitaron a la castaña y cayeron rendidos, sonriendo por el comentario de su compañera.

-siempre los que dicen aquello terminan siendo los primeros en traer niños. - murmuro Shiori luego de largo bostezo.

-nunca en la vida. - gruño Younha exaltada por aquello que había escuchado.

-y yo creo saber con quien terminara. - murmuro Tokuma a Shiori, logrando que ambos se rieran en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dicen? - pregunto Younha levantando unos centímetros su cabeza del cojín para poder ver a sus amigos negar rápidamente con la cabeza. -hmmm...

Después de eso, el equipo Jun se esforzaba más en las misiones y cada cierto día, los tres eran invitados a casa de sensei para comer todos juntos como una verdadera familia. Shiori logro que el hokage permitiera sacar a Naruto en más de una ocasión para cuidarlo ella especialmente, pero eso solo cuando no tenía ninguna misión que hacer. Younha por alguna extraña razón, termino volviendo muy amiga de la esposa de su sensei y ambas bromeaban entre si todo el tiempo, mientras que Tokuma se había hecho más cercano a Jun quien había comenzado a tratar a cada uno de sus estudiantes como si fuesen otros hijos. Mas luego de recordar las situaciones de cada uno.

Younha vivía solo con su abuela, una mujer mayor que a pesar de su avanzada edad, seguía trabajado en aquella tienda que había sido de su hija solo para poder seguir cuidando de la castaña hiperactiva. Sus padres habían muerto en misión juntos y eso fue cuando la joven kunoichi era solo un bebé.

Tokuma le había pasado algo parecido, su padre también había muerto en una misión y a pesar de tener a su madre cuidando de él, además de todas las personas de su clan; Jun sabía que el Hyuga necesitaba una presencia masculina en su vida que pudiera ayudarlo y aconsejarlos sobre temas que no podía hablar con su madre o demás personas de su clan.

Y Shiori, al parecer había sido salvada por Minato luego de algunos problemas con su clan. Su madre había muerto en aquella pelea donde la albina había ido por su propia cuenta para atrapar a la mujer, y su padre al parecer había sido víctima de su esposa, muriendo antes de lo pasado con la peli blanca. Minato y Kushina que habían cuidado y hecho cargo de ella cuando llego a la hoja habían muerto en aquel ataque del zorro y ahora ella vivía sola nuevamente.

Jun suspiro luego de recordar aquello y luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver, como en aquella habitación se encontraba todas las personas que el adulto consideraba familia.

\- ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera? - se preguntó el Jounin para después, correr hacia su hijo e intentar hacerlo sonreír. Algo muy complicado.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, los ex compañeros de academia de aquella misma generación que la albina, todos ellos también habían cambiado un poco. Ahora la mayoría cerca de los 18 y algunos entre los 20, todos habían madurado a su forma pero quien más había sorprendido en ese tiempo fue la joven Shizune que para sorpresa de muchas kunoichis que habían optado también por el ninjutsu médico, se sintieron ofendidas y con envidia al escuchar que la peli negra iría a estudiar con la legendaria Tsunade hime.

\- ¿Tsunade? - pregunto Shiori haciéndole conocido aquel nombre. -'en donde lo he escuchado antes? - se dijo alzando la cabeza al cielo mientras sus compañeros la miraban.

\- ¿Quién es Tsunade? - pregunto Younha sin saber absolutamente nada.

-creo que era una antigua compañera de Orochimaru-sama, ¿no? - pregunto Tokuma al igual que Shiori que solo había escuchado ese nombre una vez y de eso ya hace muchos años.

\- ¡ah! ¡Es una de las legendarias sannin como Jiraiya-sama! - grito la peli blanca recordando una conversación con el hombre sapo sobre esa famosa mujer. -recuerdo que Jiraiya-sama me conto algunas historias sobre esa mujer. - comenzó a hablar la albina sin notar en ningún momento como una mujer joven de cabello rubio y gran busto aparecía por la zona por donde los tres jóvenes habían decidió merendar con dangos y otros dulces favoritos de los tres.

Shizune que iba al lado de esa mujer logro ver al grupo de amigos en aquella tienda, señalando y explicándole a la mujer sobre quienes eran aquellos jóvenes, caminaron a ellos mientras Shiori relataba como al parecer Tsunade era una mujer adicta a las apuestas, todo aquello que el sannin albino le había dicho.

Pronto, los tres jóvenes que permanecían sentados notaron como las pocas personas que había en el local habían fijado sus vistas asustadas sobre ellos, rápidamente los tres parecieron confundirse al momento que una aura asesina los rodeaba precisamente el lugar donde se encontraban los tres.

Shiori sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo recordando aquellas ocasiones con la peli roja y giro de su asiento aterrada para encontrarse con el gran busto de la mujer que rápidamente bajo su rostro para quedar lo más cercas posible de aquella chica parlanchina, o eso pensaba Tsunade mirándola con firmeza.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama. - tembló Shizune alzando su mano temblorosa.

\- ¿Quién eres tu chiquilla y porque hablas de mi como si me conocieras? - pregunto la rubio molesta mientras Shiori tragaba saliva nerviosa.

Por alguna razón ella le asustaba más que la peli roja y eso era mucho.

-lo siento. - trato de hablar la albina cuando sus dos compañeros tragaban saliva, igual de asustados a ella al ver aquella mujer con esa presencia tan peligrosa. -no fue mi intensión. - dijo al momento que bajaba su cabeza en modo de disculpa, que rápidamente sus compañeros imitaron.

-por lo menos saben disculparse. - chisteo la mujer para después tomar asiento del otro lado de ellos y comenzar a pedir sake sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes, mientras Shizune ya acostumbrada, suspiraba y se sentaba al lado de su maestra.

-díganme, Shizune me dijo que fueron compañeros de academia. - comento la mujer luego de otros minutos de charlas. - ¿con que maestro Jounin están ahora ustedes?

-Jun. - soltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-oh, así que decidió volverse maestro. - soltó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa. -ustedes sabían que su sensei era un completo rebelde cuando era joven. Nadie podía pararlo. - dijo Tsunade riéndose del recuerdo y los tres se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿en serio Jun-sensei era un rebelde? - pregunto Younha inclinándose a la mujer de grandes pechos que luego de otro trago de su sake, asintió y le ofreció a la castaña la botella.

-siempre se metía en problemas, era muy aventurero y siempre estaba metiendo sus narices en todas partes donde no lo llamaban. Incluso espió al hokage en una ocasión diciendo que estaba demasiado aburrido.

\- ¡no puedo créelo! - chillo Younha atenta a todo lo que Tsunade revelaba de su sensei.

-Pero eso no es todo...- dijo la rubia picando a los cuatro jóvenes que tenía a su alrededor que se acercaron incluso más a la mujer. - ¡traigan más sake! - grito de pronto asustando a los cuatro mientras la mujer reía abiertamente al verlos.

Luego de aquella ocasión donde el equipo Jun había conocido a la legendaria Tsunade hime, los tres se despidieron de ambas, sobre todo de Shizune que desde momento partía de la hoja para comenzar con sus prácticas con la rubia.

-ahora que lo pienso. - dijo de pronto Younha cuando el atardecer de posaba en el cielo, arriba de ellos tres. - ¿Qué tan grande será para saber todas esas historias de Jun-sensei?

Shiori y Tokuma se miraron pensando en la pregunto de la castaña y los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras por sobre sus cabeza aparecía una nube de recuerdo, mostrando a la joven Tsunade que habían visto al lado del otro sannin albino y del peligro, ex maestro de Anko.

\- ¿Qué tipo de bujería será esa? - pregunto Younha burlándose luego de pensar en las diferencias de cada uno de aquellos tres sannin.

También ese día Shiori aprendió a nunca hablar de alguien a sus espaldas, por lo menos nunca más de Tsunade.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja, Shiori había despertado temprano con deseos de cocinar algo. Hace tiempo que no se quedaba en su cocina tanto tiempo ni mucho menos cocinaba, desde hace ya un año de la última vez que había preparado algo de las recetas que Kushina le había enseñado.

-les llevare algo a Jun-sensei y a los demás. - se dijo la albina al momento que comenzaba a colocarse el mandil que había estado restaurando para colocar aquel dibujo de cara sonriente que Kushina había hecho en el mandil que había usado de niña.

Shiori paso por el pasillo deteniéndose en el espejo que estaba cerca de la entrada y tomo su cabello que ya había crecido otro tanto, llevándolo ya por la cintura y lo ato en un listón negro que había encontrado ahí mismo. Luego de eso, la albina se quedó mirando unos minutos más en el espejo, mirándose en especial sus ojos violetas, recordando aquella vez que había vuelto a ver a su madre. Las dos tenían los mismos ojos y Shiori a pesar del desagrado y rencor que tenía hacia esa mujer, sus ojos eran algo que le gustaba a pesar de aquel pequeño detalle.

Miyako le había contado sobre su padre Gentoka y Shiori había comenzado a recordar un poco a su padre de cabellos blancos. Le gustaba saber que también había sacado algo de él.

-mejor me apresuro. - se dijo regresando a la cocina para comenzar a sacar los viejos recetarios de la peli roja.

Shiori había crecido en los últimos dos años mientras cuidaba de Naruto. Ya no era tan baja como antes, había dado un estirón logrando casi alcanzar la altura de su compañero Hyuga que media ya cercas del metro con ochenta. La peli blanca y Younha eran unos cuantos centímetros más bajas que los dos hombres de su equipo pero lo suficientemente más altas para las mayorías de las mujeres de su generación que no pasaban del metro setenta, aunque con ellas solo habían unos centímetros de diferencia.

La ropa de la albina también había cambiado un poco. Sus gustos por las mangas largas seguían igual, junto aquel diseño del vestuario que la pelirroja usaba de niña, exceptuando el color que ahora usaba. Un color rosa pálido con su short negro. Su estilo se había hecho un poco más "femenino" con el paso del tiempo, luego de aquellas reuniones de kunoichis donde la mayoría de las ex compañeras de academia se reunían en algún puesto de comida para tener charlas de chicas, al igual que los varones que al parecer solo las imitaban para poder comer con sus amigos. Kurenai que era la que había ayudado a la albina en aquel cambio, le había regalado un par de botas altas en su cumpleaños siendo del mismo color negro que su short que ahora usaba, junto con sus porta shuriken en la pierna.

Younha normalmente era quien organizaba cada reunión junto a la peli lila que siempre era comprada con dangos para ayudar, mientras Shiori se encargaba de avisar a sus compañeras. Solo las más cercanas a ellas, siendo, Kurenai, Shizune, Anko, Younha, ella y dos chicas más que se habían buenas amigas en la academia.

-hare algunos mochi, a Jun-sensei y a Tokuma les gustan. - dijo la albina luego de un rato de preparar el Nabe.

A medida que la peli blanca comenzaba la preparación del postre favorito de los dos hombre de su equipo se dio cuenta que hacían falta varios de los ingredientes. Luego de eso, Shiori decidió salir de casa, cerrando con seguro la puerta y ventana de su cocina por si a Pakkun se le hacía aparecer por el lugar mientras ella no estuviera.

Sin haberlo notado, las horas habían pasado volando y la tarde ya había comenzado para sorpresa de la albina que noto las nubes del cielo y el color que comenzaba a asomarse en ciertas partes, anunciando pronto el inicio del atardecer.

Rápidamente la peli blanca se dirigió a los puestos de comida que ya conocía perfectamente y comenzó con la búsqueda de los ingredientes necesarios para su receta.

Y mientras la albina compraba y una bolsa enorme comenzaba a llenarse, luego que Shiori comenzara a comprar más cosas de lo debido. El peli plata apareció por aquella calle, leyendo como últimamente era costumbre ver, un libro que aparecía siempre frente a sus narices, bloqueando la vista de todo a su alrededor.

Kakashi luego de chocar con un niño que había corrido por el lugar, presencio aquel mismo instante en que Tokuma aparecía por detrás de la albina y con una sonrisa a la joven, arrebataba la pesada bolsa de sus brazos. Kakashi también fue testigo de ver como Shiori se sonrojaba de sobre manera y sonreí de manera extraña al peli negro.

Al ver aquello, el peli plata frunció el ceño para seguir mirando hacia esos dos que últimamente siempre estaban juntos.

-hmmm. - se escuchó por parte del peli plata acercándose a ambos de forma automática mientras "retomaba" su lectura y chocaba "por accidente" con el hombro de Tokuma.

-Kakashi. - dijo Shiori al ver quien había empujado a su compañero.

Tokuma por su parte, miro hacia otra parte a sabiendas que él peli plata no se disculparía por aquel "accidente".

-oh... ¿ustedes otra vez? ¿Están en alguna cita o algo así? - soltó el peli plata con cierto recelo en su voz para su propia sorpresa que rápidamente intento agregar. -...últimamente Gai y Younha hacen lo mismo. - dijo mirando a su libro nuevamente pero sin poder concentrarse en aquellas letras que miraba.

-n-no, estaba comprando algunas cosas y Tokuma apareció. - respondió Shiori moviendo su mano nerviosa, mientras Tokuma notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento del peli plata.

Se sabía de sobra que su ex compañero de clases era un anti social que prefería la compañía de sus invocaciones, sin mencionar aquel apodo entre los AMBU que hoy en día todos sus compañeros lo sabían.

-por cierto Kakashi, escuche que siguen con la búsqueda de Orochimaru-sama. - dijo de pronto el peli negro mirando directamente al peli plata que alzo su mirada al Hyuga.

-sí. - fue la única respuesta del Jounin.

-oye Kakashi, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vas a visitar a Naruto? - pregunto de pronto la albina con las manos en las caderas y su ceño fruncido. Al parecer, para Shiori era más importante saber aquella información que sobre aquel sannin que se fugó de la aldea.

-hmmm, no tengo tiempo para eso. - contesto el peli plata regresando la mirada a su libro y comenzando a caminar.

-siempre dice lo mismo. - suspiro Shiori mirando a dirección donde el peli plata se perdía entre la gente.

-ustedes dos son muy unidos, ¿no? - pregunto Tokuma ahora con aquel mismo tono de voz que Kakashi había utilizado al decir algo parecido.

Shiori miro hacia el peli negro, extrañado y miro hacia el techo recordando los años anteriores con el peli plata y aquellos recuerdos con Minato donde siempre su preocupación mayor era ese mismo chico.

-bueno, supongo... Minato-sensei siempre quiso que nos volviéramos unidos. - respondió Shiori para regresar con las compras.

Tokuma que había mantenido silencio un largo rato, pensando también, en las otras ocasiones donde la albina y el peli plata habían aparecido juntos al final del día, al recordar eso suspiro con cierto enfado mientras Shiori lo miraba a su lado.

-Tokuma. - le llamo. - ¿estás bien? - pregunto Shiori al mismo tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico sorprendiendo al Hyuga que quedo justo frente a los ojos violetas de su compañera.

El silencio rodeo a los dos jóvenes que sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, sin apartar la mirada entre ellos como habían hecho ya en otras ocasiones.

\- ¡vaya, vaya! ¡Los jóvenes de ahora demuestran su amor en público! ¡Gajajaja!

Al escuchar aquella risa, Shiori giro su rostro al del sannin que aparecía al lado de ambos y los tomaba por los hombros, dejando uno de cada lado.

\- ¡Jiraiya-sama! - grito Shiori mirando con sorpresa al albina que sonreía animadamente mientras los sacudía a los dos, teniendo Tokuma un pocos de problemas en sostenes aquella bolsa cartón.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo de verlos! ¡Han crecido! - canturreo el sannin para después de unos segundos más, soltarlos a ambos y fijar su mirada en la peli blanca. - ¡oh, Shiori pero sí que has crecido! - grito el albino mirando unos sentimientos más abajo del cuello de la joven.

Shiori inmediatamente se enfureció con aquel gesto del pervertido sannin pero se sorprendió cuando Tokuma la tomo de la mano y la atrajo a su espalda para poder cubrir la vista del sannin.

\- ¡GaJaJaJaJa! ¡No te preocupes Tokuma, jamás te arrebataría a Shiori! - grito de nuevo el escandaloso hombre dándole unas paramadas a la espalda del Hyuga que casi cae hacia adelante con todo y bolsa.

\- ¡Jiraiya-sama! - grito esta vez Shiori preocupada al ver como su compañero casi quedaría sin brazo debido a los golpes "suaves" del hombre que golpeaba ahora en su hombro. Al ver aquello, Jiraiya se detuvo, sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras Tokuma tomaba aire. - ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto la peli blanca una vez que el Hyuga estuvo a salvo de él.

-nada en especial, solo pase cercas de la aldea y decidí pasar a descansar unos días aquí. Por cierto...- agrego el hombre sacando de su mochila dos ejemplares de hasta ahora el desconocido libro icha icha. - tomen esto, un regalo para los dos. No sé si este cuando sea la ceremonia pero por si acaso...- se burló el hombre siendo rápidamente captado por Tokuma que nuevamente se sonrojo al ver la mirada y enorme sonrisa del sannin fija en él.

Por su parte, Shiori tomo el libro mirando aquella portada extraña y después volvió la mirada al sannin.

\- ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de escribirlo? - pregunto curiosa, siempre se había hecho esa pregunta.

-oh, me algo algún tiempo cuando descanso. - respondió con tranquilidad el albina colocándose la mochila nuevamente en su lugar. -algún día podrías ayudarme con mis investigaciones. - agrego con una sonrisa que... como Shiori ya conocía... una completa sonrisa pervertida.

-no, gracias. - respondió con voz fúnebre la albina, poniendo nervioso a Jiraiya que sobo su cabeza de nuevo.

\- ¡bueno chicos, me voy! ¡Los dejo para que sigan con su... cita! - grito nada indiscreto el hombre atrayendo varias miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban por el lugar.

Shiori avergonzada se disculpó hacia la gente que pasaba mirándolos a ambos, igual que Tokuma que hacia el mismo gesto que el hombre sapo y Minato hacían muy seguido.

\- ¡espere! - grito Shiori alcanzando al albino que giro hacia ella esperando saber que era lo que quería la joven. - ya que está aquí, ¿no piensa en ir a ver a Naruto?

Al escuchar aquello, Jiraiya se miró sorprendido para después mirar a otra dirección entristecido.

-no lo creo, llorara en cuanto me vea la cara. - respondió en cambio el albino con una sonrisa gravada en el rostro que Shiori no supo que más decir. -...en algún otro momento conocer a hijo de Minato y Kushina, no te preocupes. - dijo Jiraiya para girar nuevamente, comenzando a caminar y alzando su mano como despedida mientras se perdía entre las personas.

**Continuara...**

Hola! Por el momento dejare hasta aquí..

Nos veremos pronto con los demás capítulos! Gracias por leer!

Por cierto, si les gusta Itachi, les invito a leer mi otro fic, ItachixHanami. Una historia que los hará llorar :D jajaaja


	32. Sentimientos confusos - primera parte

Capitulo XXIX. Sentimientos confusos. ¡Amor en la hoja! - primera parte.

—la practica termina aquí, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora. — Dijo el médico ninja a Shiori que había comenzado a practicar –nuevamente- el ninjutsu medico ahora que cada uno de las personas de su equipo partían a misiones por separado.

Ya era junio y el verano comenzaba a mostrarse en todas las calles de la aldea de la hoja junto con las festividades que también comenzarían en ese mes, haciendo que muchas personas colocaran varias decoraciones por las calles logrando que konoha luciera más alegre y viva que de costumbre.

Jun había partido a otra misión secreta de la cual nunca revelaba muchos detalles a sus chicos y Younha se había marchado esa mañana junto con Asuma en otra misión. Por el momento Tokuma se la pasaba entrenando y visitando a Hotaka cada vez que podía.

Shiori por su parte luego de una misión, el hokage le aconsejo entrar al hospital para practicar algo de ninjutsu médico y eso era lo que hacía ahora.

La peli blanca una vez de limpiarse el sudor de la frente, camino hacia los vestidores quitándose aquel uniforme que utilizaban las enfermeras para colocarse su cómoda ropa –que utilizaba la mayoría del tiempo- para comenzar a salir de aquel cuarto e ir a dirección de donde Naruto se encontraba.

Naruto también había tenido que ver en la elección de la albina para estudiar el ninjutsu médico, si Shiori estudiaba en el hospital tenía más posibilidad de ver al pequeño rubio y cuidarlo de cualquier persona que intentara algo en contra de él.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de Naruto, Shiori noto al pequeño peligro durmiendo profundamente.

—parece que la clase se alargo mucho. — dijo la albina mirando a dirección de la ventana cerrada que daba a la cuna de Naruto donde se podía ver la luna justo frente a esa habitación. —bueno, mañana vendré mas temprano. — se dijo para regresar la vista al rubio y plantarle un beso en la frente. —buenas noches, Naruto. — susurro con una sonrisa al ver el como el rostro dormido del infante mostraba al igual que ella una sonrisita.

Una vez de salir de la habitación de Naruto y despedirse de la doctora que para su alegría, cuidaba excelente del pequeño, cruzo por los pasillos para encontrarse con una escena que la preocupo bastante. Hay mismo vio como cargaban al peli plata en una camilla y lo metían en una habitación, al ver eso Shiori no pensó dos veces y corrió entrando sin permiso alguno al lugar en donde Kakashi era colocado en la cama con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué le paso? — pregunto preocupada a una de las enfermeras que con rareza tenia cierto parecido a la fallecida Rin.

—cayo inconsciente luego de volver de una misión, parece que uso demasiado su chakra. — respondió la joven que tenía una mano de preocupación en su pecho. Shiori regreso la mirada al peli plata y miro como el cuerpo de paramédicos comenzaban a revisarlo como era su rutina.

—Kakashi. — murmuro la albina viendo aquella escena. —usaste demasiado tu sharingan... bakka.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día amanece en la aldea de la hoja donde todas las calles comenzaban a cobrar vida.

Kurenai que caminaba hacia los puestos de dangos, miro aburrida hacia alrededor donde lo único que veía era a niños corriendo de un lado a otro y personas mayores comenzando a ir a sus trabajos.

—Asuma se fue esta mañana, me pregunto cuando regresara...— se dijo la peli negra llegando a la tienda de dangos donde sin mucha sorpresa encontró a Anko comenzando ya a devorar una docena de dulces, aquello que le sorprendió fue ver a Tokuma, el compañero de equipo de Shiori y Younha sentado a su lado.

— ¡hey, Kurenai! ¡Siéntate a comer dangos con nosotros! — grito de pronto la peli lila viendo a su compañera parada en la entrada del local.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos... juntos? — pregunto Kurenai tomando asiento.

Anko al ver la confusión gravada en su rostro sonrió de sobre manera y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del joven Jounin que solo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas... hacemos buena pareja? — pregunto logrando su cometido con Kurenai casi ahogándose luego de comer uno de los dangos del plata de Tokuma.

— ¿tú y Tokuma? — decía la peli negra casi ahogándose. — creí que...— decía mirando al chico que solo pudo sonreír divertido al ver la reacción de la kunoichi.

— ¡jajaja! Claro que no, Tokuma es como mi hermano. — dijo Anko tomando otro dulce en sus mano y mirarlo con aquella mirada que siempre hacia al ver el irresistible glaseado de sus dango favorito. —solo le estoy dando algunos consejos. — murmuro para darle la primera mordida a su dulce mientras Tokuma tomaba con tranquilidad su té.

— ¿y qué clase de consejos? — pregunto Kurenai con sospecha mirando al Hyuga que comenzó a sentirse nervioso por los ojos rojos de la kunoichi fijos en él.

—nada, solo consejos. — respondió el joven Jounin.

—sí, nada... solo para enamorar a Shiori. — soltó de pronto la peli lila perdida en sus dulces sin notar como el Hyuga le lanzaba una mirada y suspiraba luego de eso, ni como Kurenai sonreía de sobre manera a los dos.

—yo te ayudare también. — dijo emocionada la peli negra inclinándose un poco.

—si ni siquiera logras que...— intento decir pero se detuvo a tiempo de terminar aquella frase, con temor miro a la peli negra que alzaba una ceja a la peli lila, retándola a terminar aquello y Anko solo sonrió con temor. —n-nada, comencemos entonces y se perfectamente cuando actuaremos. — dijo para de pronto estar más animada, inclinándose igual como Kurenai lo había hecho y con una mirada hacia sus dos compañeros, la peli lila susurro. —el día del Tanabata.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misma noche, luego de aquel día de planes de Kurenai y Anko, el peli plata despertaba al fin, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos, mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación. Kakashi no se sorprendió ver el lugar donde se encontraba, había usado demasiado su sharingan en aquella pelea que solo recordaba haber tropezado en la tierra de ahí a otra cosa, nada. Seguramente lo habían cargado hasta llevarlo al hospital.

—al fin despiertas. — escucho de pronto la voz de Shiori y Kakashi esta vez sorprendido levanto su rostro para ver a al albina en la ventana, apoyada en la pared. —es gracioso, ahora tu estas en cama y yo aquí. — dijo Shiori con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto logrando hacer una mueca de dolor y volver a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada.

—no hagas mucho esfuerzo, aun no te recuperas por completo. — suspiro la albina caminando hasta donde el peli plata estaba para poder acomodar su almuaha de forma más cómoda para el joven AMBU que ahora cerraba los ojos con cansancio. —y deberías agradecerme, las enfermeras casi se amontonaban para poder bajarte la máscara del rostro, son unos zopilotes. —murmuro al final cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—aun no me has dicho que haces aquí. — murmuro Kakashi aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—pues anoche vi que te trajeron y me quede aquí a cuidarte. — contesto Shiori como si fuese lo más normal para tomar una hoja que había en la mesita, al lado de la cama del peli plata y leyendo que medicamento le tocaba darle, mientras Kakashi por su parte abría un ojo y se quedaba viendo a la kunoichi.

—así que...— comenzó a decir el peli plata sintiendo el deseo de comenzar una conversación con la albina que miro hacia él, con aquella hoja en mano.

—así que... te daré tu medicina ahora que estas despierto. — respondió Shiori con una sonrisa para tomar un pequeño bote de cristal y sacar dos tabletas que el peli plata debía tomar. Luego de eso, Kakashi intento sentarse, quejándose de dolor; rápidamente Shiori se acercó al Jounin y lo ayudo a poyarse sobre la almohada. — toma. — dijo la albina dándole las tabletas junto con un vaso de agua que sostenía.

El peli plata sin pena o molestia alguna bajo su máscara sorprendiendo a Shiori que estaba a punto de girarse para no incomodarlo.

Luego de verlo pasar el medicamento, Kakashi sin decir nada subió su máscara y se recostó para cerrar nuevamente sus ojos.

Shiori miro al peli plata por unos segundos, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación quisquillosa en su cuerpo.

—ahora que recuerdo, entraste a estudiar ninjutsu médico, ¿no? — pregunto de pronto el peli plata que comenzaba a incomodarle ahora el silencio que había en la habitación.

—sí. — contesto la albina apresurándose en acomodar las cosas en aquella mesita luego de sorprenderse al saber que Kakashi supiera aquello. —aunque ya había tomado algunas clases antes me hubiera gustado pedirle algunos consejos a Shizune o a Tsunade-sama.

—hmmm...— dijo sin mucho interés el albino.

—Kakashi. — escucho de pronto a la albina con voz seria, logrando que Kakashi abriera uno de sus ojos para mirarla con curiosidad. — debes de dejar el AMBU. — dijo para sorpresa del peli plata. —hokage-sama me dijo lo ocurría entre ellos y todo lo que hacían en sus misiones cuando Danzo intento adentrarme a la raíz. — explico la chica al ver el rostro de confusión. —tú no puedes estar en ese lugar, te estas acabando, solo mírate. — dijo señalando su cuerpo herido en la cama.

—eso no importa. — respondió el peli plata para mirar el techo blanco sobre él.

—claro que importa, estas preocupando a todas las personas que te conocen. Incluso Gai se ha empeñado en ser AMBU para ayudarte, me ha pedido a mí también que entre a AMBU con el hokage.

—solo olviden que estoy el AMBU, así será más fácil para ustedes. — suspiro el peli plata molestando más a la albina. — no le den más importancia a ese asunto y olvídense de ello.

—sangre fría. — soltó la albina sorprendiendo a Kakashi de nuevo que miro con los ojos abiertos hacia ella. —así te llaman ahora y todos se asustan con tan solo pasar a un lado de ti. ¿Quieres que todos te tengan miedo siempre y quedar solo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — gruño Shiori recordando al rubio, aquel día de la muerte de Obito. —Minato-niisan sufrió por ti, no sabes lo que le ocurría a él por eso. No dormía, no dejaba de pensar en cómo poder ayudarte y tú siempre te alejabas de cualquier ayuda. ¡Siempre le preocupaste!

— no tenía por qué preocuparse.

— ¡pero lo hacía! ¡Eras su estudiante! ¡¿Por qué no lo haría?! — grito Shiori. — no sabes cómo me molestaba ver toda la atención que Minato-niisan te daba a ti, no sabes cuánto me molestaba. — gruño Shiori a un peli plata que comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo. —sé que eso no debería importarme, pero siempre estaba celosa de ti y de sus atenciones a ti.

— ¿eso que importa ahora? Minato-sensei esta muerto. — dijo un tanto dolido el joven Jounin que se encogió levemente de hombros al decir aquello, mientras Shiori solo lo miraba con su rostro entristecido.

—cierto, Minato-niisan y Kushina-oneesan están muertos. — murmuro Shiori que paso una de sus manos por su rostro intentando no echarse a llorar por aquello. Sus temas más sensibles para la albina eran esos dos, pero ahora no era el momento para quebrarse por ello. El silencio inundo de nuevo la habitación entre los dos albinos. Kakashi por su parte cerraba sus ojos intentando llevar aquel dolor punzante que comenzaba a golpear la parte trasera de su cabeza con fuerza.

Shiori miro al peli plata en silencio por unos segundos para hablar de nuevo recordando algo que ya le había confiado al chico.

—te lo dije antes Kakashi. — comenzó Shiori notando gestos de dolor del peli plata suponiendo por el tema que estaban hablando. —no es bueno quedarse con esos sentimientos para siempre, por eso debes confiar en alguien para poder hablar sobre esos temas. Si no confías en mi está bien, pero intenta hablarlo con alguien más.

—cállate, Shiori. — gruño con enfado Kakashi molestando a la albina.

—no me voy a callar hasta que me hagas caso a todo lo que te digo. Estas volviéndote justo la persona que Minato-sensei no quería.

—deja de hablar. — murmuro el peli plata tocándose la sien y apretar aquel punto para poder controlar el dolor.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Nunca logro entenderte y cuando creo hacerlo, parece que en verdad nunca lo hice. — siguió atacando la albina sin importarle como el peli plata parecía comenzar a sudar, sintiéndose realmente mal.

Furioso, Kakashi comienza a levantarse de su cama, colocándose las sandalias azules y Shiori lo miro con preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces? No puedes moverte aun. — dijo Shiori acercándose al peli plata para poder detenerlo. Kakashi no respondió, en cambio solo se levantó tambaleándose por el dolor de cabeza y la pesadez de sus ojos debido al cansancio. — ¡Kakashi tienes fiebre! — grito Shiori asustada luego de atraparlo en aquel tambaleo, pero el peli plata no dijo nada y solo la empujo levemente para poder quitársela de en sima. — ¡no te puedes ir! ¡Idiota, te estas muriendo! — grito de nuevo la albina corriendo para poder interponerse en su camino a la puerta en el momento preciso que Kakashi caí sobre ella, inconsciente.

Como pudo, Shiori atrapo el cuerpo del peli plata cayendo con él al suelo. Miro hacia su rostro y alzo su mano para poder tocar la frente sudada del chico.

—estas ardiendo. — murmuro Shiori comenzando a colocar al peli plata con cuidado en el suelo y colocar sus dos manos sobre la misma frente del chico, intentando con aquella luz verde, controlar el dolor de cabeza del peli plata y bajar un poco su temperatura. —idiota, siempre terminas preocupándome.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡ah, estoy exhausta! — grito Younha cruzando la entrada de la hoja junto con su compañero de misión, Asuma que daba un bostezo.

—sí, yo también. — dijo luego de unos segundos.

—bueno compañero. —dijo de pronto la castaña colocando con suavidad su mano en el hombre derecho del peli negro que la miro extrañado al ver como Younha le lanzaba esa sonrisa que Shiori aún no dominaba y le guiñaba un ojo. — ¡gracias por encargarte de informarle al hokage de la misión de hoy, nos vemos! — soltó la castaña para antes de que Asuma pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, desaparecer en una bola de humo.

—tsk, esta chica. — se quejó el peli negro para luego suspirar y retomar su camino a la torre del hokage sin ver o notar como un Jounin de grandes cejas los miraba entre los arbustos con un puño alzado, notándose furioso.

—A-su-ma. — dijo aquel ninja verde al momento que sus ojos se hacían llamas rojas de la juventud.

— ¿hmmm? — pregunto el chico confundido luego de sentir un escalofrió en su espalda y mirar hacia atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, Kakashi había comenzado a quejarse ahora no por el dolor de cabeza si no por aquella constante pesadilla que sufría casi la mayoría de las noches con la muerte de su compañera, Rin.

Shiori miro como el peli plata fruncía su ceño con dolor y volvió a colocar una de sus manos en su frente notando ahora como poco a poco el peli plata comenzaba a sudar frio, como si estuviese congelándose. La albina rápidamente corrió a coger una de las almohadas y la sabana de la cama y las coloco cada una en su lugar.

—Rin. — lloro el peli plata siendo escuchado perfectamente por la peli blanca que le dio una mirada entristecida.

—Kakashi, sigues sufriendo por la muerte de Rin. — dijo notando como los parpados del peli plata iban de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, suponiendo aquel sueño o pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

—Rin. —volvió a llorar el joven Jounin abriendo sus ojos para impactar con los ojos violetas de la peli blanca que lo seguía mirando preocupada. — ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto el peli plata colocándose una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de limpiarse algunas de las lágrimas y el sudor del rostro.

—no estás bien, Kakashi. — respondió en cambio la albina al momento que el peli plata intentaba sentarse en su lugar con mucho esfuerzo. —llamare a alguien para que te revise mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

—no, estoy bien. — respondió el chico cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

—al diablo con lo que digas, es obvio que tu no ves lo que yo veo. — gruño la albina para levantarse de su lugar, pero siendo detenida por la mano estirada de su compañero.

—No quiero...— dijo el peli plata confundiendo a Shiori mirando como ahora Kakashi colocaba una mano sobre aquella cicatriz de su ojo con aquel sharingan que fue de Obito. —todas las personas importantes para mí, mueren por mi culpa.

Al escuchar aquello, Shiori solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida para después negar hacia el peli plata que mantenía su rostro en el suelo.

—eso no es verdad. — le dijo al ver que la miraría. —tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Rin murió por mi culpa, si hubiera hecho caso Obito aquel día, él seguiría vivo. — hablo el albino al parecer sin escuchar las palabras de su compañera. —Minato-sensei necesitaba ayuda, ¿y dónde estaba yo? — gruño apretando su rostro con su puño junto con la mano que seguía tomando de la albina. —Mi padre murió y yo solo lo esquive en esos días cuando él necesitaba mi apoyo, ni siquiera fui un buen hijo.

—por dios Kakashi, ¿te has culpado por todo? — dijo Shiori hincándose al lado del chico e intentando quitar su mano del rostro que parecía intentar abrirse de nuevo aquella cicatriz. —tú no tienes la culpa de eso, las cosas pasan por alguna razón pero nada de ello ha sucedido por ti. — susurro de modo maternal la chica logrando quitar la mano del peli plata de su rostro, haciendo que él chico la mirase. —escucha, no debes culparte por nada de lo que ocurrió, tú no tienes la culpa. — recalco la chica tomando la mano del Jounin con la suya. —no vuelvas a pensar en eso, nunca más. Si lo haces, las personas que fueron importantes para ti se sentirán mal al verte así. No hagas que los demás se preocupen por eso, ellos hubieran preferido que siguieras adelante, alegre... bueno a tu modo, ya sabes. — rio la albina mientras Kakashi no despegaba su mirada de ella. —a mí tampoco me gusta verte así, así que los dos nos apoyaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando sientas de nuevo todos esos sentimientos negativos que te impiden avanzar... ven a verme, yo te buscare a ti. ¿Te parece? — pregunto Shiori notando como el peli plata cerraba los ojos con tristeza y bajaba el rostro.

—maldición, Shiori...

— ¿Qué? — pregunto preocupada la chica acercándose más al Jounin para revisar cualquier dolor que sintiera de nuevo. — ¿Qué te duele?

—te lo dije antes, ¿no? — dijo el chico volviendo a cubrir con su mano su sharingan mientras con el otro observaba a la albina que seguía confundida por aquella pregunta. —_Los sentimientos no sirven de nada. Los sentimientos son una pérdida de tiempo, solo hacen débil a las personas. Destruyen el alma y destruyen la mente._ —cito sus propias palabras el peli plata para después suspirar. — es por eso que no quiero sentir esto. — dijo mientras Shiori seguía sin poder comprender a lo que el Jounin se refería mientras él por su parte cerraba sus ojos con fuerza como si estuviese enojado con sigo mismo. — solo quiero concentrarme en las misiones, no quiero perder el tiempo con tonterías como esas. No tengo tiempo para sentir esas emociones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto Shiori logando que el albino soltara una risa recelosa.

—tú tienes claro lo que quieres, solo te mantienes entrenando tu Jutsu y cuidando de Naruto. — soltó el chico para levantarse de un rápido movimiento del suelo, sintiendo un pequeño mareo pero se mantuvo recto cuando la albina se levantó notando el tambaleo del chico.

—aun no estás bien, Kakashi, déjame cuidarte. — dijo Shiori intentando tomar el brazo del peli plata que solo la esquivo. — ¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque? — gruño para molestia del albino que enarco sus ojos, cansado por hablar tanto sobre temas que no le gustaban a él. — ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo!

—maldición, Shiori...— gruño el peli plata para de un movimiento, jalar del brazo a la albina y silenciarla con sus labios.

Al ver eso, Shiori abrió sus ojos como plato sin saber cómo reaccionar por aquel beso, notando como incluso el peli plata había bajado a tiempo su máscara y esta vez, la besaba sin esa tela como aquel beso accidental que había sido por culpa de Obito.

El peli plata se sorprendió incluso de sí mismo luego de sentir como por inercia había bajado su máscara para besar a su compañera de infancia, la única con la que hablaba sobre esos temas incomodos. No supo que hacer al momento, se había quedado inmóvil solo pegando los labios con los de la albina que al igual que él, solo estaba quieta, paralizada, pero pronto a los pocos segundos las manos del peli plata se dejaron llevar por si solas y con un fuerte abrazo que el Jounin necesitaba, la acerco hacia él, moviendo al mismo tiempo sus labios junto a los de la albina, comenzando con aquel beso tan esperado.

Shiori aun impactada por aquello, llevo sus manos al pecho del peli plata, sin saber si querer parar aquel beso o dejarse llevar, pero sin poder pensar más en aquellas contradicciones, termino cerrando sus ojos y regresando aquel beso con la misma suavidad y lentitud como el peli plata lo hacía.

_"parece otro..."_ fue el pensamiento de Shiori para inmediatamente sonrojarse por aquello y regresar a la realidad de lo que pasaba, casi al mismo instante que el joven Jounin caí en cuenta con lo que estaba haciendo, separándose segundos después con un paso hacia atrás.

El silencio incomodo se hiso ver entre los dos y Kakashi toco su ojo lastimado -que volvía a punzarle- mientras Shiori solo lo miraba sin saber que decir.

—perdóname. — fue lo único que dijo el chico comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana e intentar salir del hospital.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — gruño la albina corriendo hacia él para tomarlo del brazo al y jalarlo nuevamente hacia la habitación. — ¡no puedes salir aun! ¡Sigues enfermo! — grito enfadada la chica para meterlo prácticamente a regañadientes a su cama y cubrirlo con la sabana que había estado en el suelo. —cielos, solo me haces gritar. — gruño Shiori cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras Kakashi solo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. —mira de aquí no te vas a ir hasta que estés bien y si tengo que quedarme aquí para que no te salgas por la ventana, pues me quedare entonces. — soltó la albina para mala suerte de Kakashi que solo miro hacia la ventana en silencio. —Y sobre... — empezó Shiori comenzando a ponerse nerviosa con solo hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

—olvidemos lo que paso. — la interrumpió el peli plata recargándose en su almohada, tomando una pose despreocupada como era normal en el chico. —es mejor así y menos incómodo para los dos.

Shiori miro como el peli plata abría un ojo para mirar a su dirección, para quedar en acuerdo con aquello y solo asintió sin estarlo realmente.

—de acuerdo. — dijo la albina con un suspiro.

**Continuara...**

**¡Volví! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto, no les gusto?**

**Quizás fue muy pronto, quizás no jajaa pero el fic está avanzando con rapidez por ello decidí de una buena vez meter esta escena que ya me andaba rondando por la cabeza una y otra vez :B**

**¿Cómo ven a Kakashi con su forma de pensar? ¿Qué pasara con Tokuma? ¿Y Gai que le hará a Asuma? ¿Kakashi se arrepentirá de haber dicho aquello? ¿Younha donde quedo? ¿Jiraiya ya se habrá ido de la aldea? ¿Tokuma leerá el icha icha? Ok no jajajaa**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	33. Sentimientos confusos -segunda parte

_  
_Capitulo XXX. Sentimientos confusos. ¡Amor en la hoja! - segunda parte.

_"Tú sabes lo que quieres, solo entrenas tu Jutsu y cuidas de Naruto"._ Por alguna razón las palabras del peli plata rondaban en la cabeza de Shiori una y otra y otra vez.

— ¿se lo que quiero? — se dijo así misma para detenerse a mitad de la calle iluminada por el atardecer naranja que golpeaba directamente a los rostros de la montaña de los hokage. Shiori miro a esa dirección y centro sus ojos en el rostro de piedra de Minato. —Nunca me había hecho esa pregunta. — se respondió a los pocos segundos pensando seriamente en aquello. —realmente... no sé qué es lo que quiero, Minato-niisan. — se dijo para luego unos minutos retomar camino a su casa.

Ya habían pasado dos días del beso con Kakashi. Shiori había seguido con sus clases en el hospital y cuando terminaba rápidamente se pasaba a la habitación de Naruto, en donde la mayoría de las veces o el rubio estaba dormido o estaba a punto de hacerlo, y luego de quedarse un tiempo con el pequeño peligro, Shiori se pasaba a la habitación donde el peli plata seguía descansando. Kakashi ya había intentado en otras ocasiones salirse por la ventana y la albina había logrado detenerlo, regresándolo a la cama y advirtiendo a las enfermeras sobre el peli plata que seguía fatigado.

Por otro lado, al día siguiente de eso, Anko y Kurenai ya había comenzado aquel plan que habían hecho entre las dos para que Shiori reaccionara. Las dos habían comprobado que su amiga sentía algo pequeño por su compañero Hyuga y con eso era más que suficiente para que el plan pudiera funcionar.

Así una vez de que Tokuma aceptara con aquella absurda mentira que no le gustaba, los planes dieron inicio y pronto en la aldea, notaron como la peli lila y el Hyuga habían comenzado lo que al parecer era una "relación" luego de verlos caminar por las calles de la aldea luciendo como buenos "enamorados", por lo menos por parte de la alborotada Anko que se divertía de lo lindo mientras Tokuma intentaba dar su mayor esfuerzo, pero era demasiado complicado con ella ya que más bien para él, Anko era solo una hermana alborotadora.

—Anko, ¿esto servirá de algo? No encuentro mucha lógica en esto. — dijo de pronto el Hyuga agotado y apenas en el comienzo del día.

—claro que sí. — respondió la chica con un dango a medio comer para mirar hacia su compañero. —solo recuerda, cuando veas a Shiori no la trates como siempre, quiero decir nada de sonrisas ni preguntarle sobre su día o cosas así, tampoco hagas mucho caso a lo que dice y mucho menos preocuparte más por ella de lo que harías conmigo, ahora yo soy lo más importante para ti, ya sabes... — se burló la peli lila entrelazando su brazo con el del peli negro. —recuerda que somos pareja ahora. — soltó la peli lila aun con burla sin notar como la albina entraba en ese preciso momento y escuchaba aquello.

— ¿ustedes qué? — pregunto Shiori con sorpresa entrando a la tienda de dangos y asustando a sus dos amigos que dieron un respingo en sus asientos para después girarse a ver a la peli blanca.

— ¡hey, Shiori! — saludo Anko sintiendo nerviosa.

La hora de la actuación comenzaba ahora.

—hola. — respondió el Hyuga tratando de no ser como normalmente seria con la peli blanca.

Shiori miro de reojo a su compañero y este tomo su vaso en silencio para tomar un trago de su té, mientras Anko masticaba nerviosamente esperando que la albina no sospechara nada.

—ah... ¿entonces? — pregunto incomoda la peli blanca mirando a sus dos amigos que al parecer intentaban que el otro hablara, metiéndose cada uno dangos o tomando té para no ser el primero en hablar.

—Anko y yo salimos juntos. — dijo de pronto el Hyuga notando como incluso Anko se había metido dos palitos enteros de dangos. Tokuma se sintió extraño al decir aquello y noto una reacción de sorpresa en la albina que le llamo la atención.

—felicidades. — murmuro Shiori con una pequeña sonrisa.

—bueno, ¡ven a comer dangos con nosotros para celebrar! — grito Anko jalando el brazo de su compañera y obligar a sentarla frente a ellos.

Así la mañana comenzó a pasar rápidamente, sintiendo un ambiente bastante extraño que ninguno sabia como describir. Anko y Tokuma estaban actuando lo mejor que podían frente a la albina, incluso el Hyuga había cumplido el capricho de la peli lila y había pasado su brazo por los hombros de ella e incluso Anko que había dado al Hyuga un dangos de su plato y eso... hasta Shiori sabía que era demasiado. Mientras tanto, la albina solo veía en silencio aquellas muestras de cariño entre sus amigos. No sabía que decir, aún estaba sorprendida y por algún motivo le incomodaba estar frente a ellos mientras los dos parecían metidos en su plática intima.

_"siento que solo estoy estorbando"_pensó Shiori metiéndose un dango a la boca.

—Shiori, ¿tu vendría a nuestra boda? — pregunto de pronto para sorpresa del Hyuga y la albina que escupieron el dulce de la sorpresa.

Anko había lo había llevado demasiado al extremo pero eso era lo que se tenía que hacer para que Shiori reaccionara. Ya había visto lo incomoda que era para su amiga ver a los dos estar tan juntos, su plan estaba surtiendo efecto... bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

Tokuma miro con reproche a la kunoichi adicta a los dangos y con leve movimiento de cabeza le hiso dar a entender que eso ya era demasiado. Anko por su parte no le prestó atención y Shiori los miro, sonriendo a ellos.

—supongo que sí, somos amigos. — soltó Shiori para sorpresa de los dos que fijaron ahora su mirada en ella. —bueno, mejor los dejo solos. — dijo la albina para después de pagar su parte y despedirse de ellos, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

—esto no funciona Anko, además lo llevaste demasiado a lo extraño. — gruño Tokuma a su compañera mientras Anko sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver la última reacción de su amiga.

—claro que funciono. — le dijo para mirarlo y apretarle la mejilla como un infante. — ¡¿viste su reacción antes de salir?! Definitivamente nuestro plan dará resultado. — dijo la kunoichi mientras Tokuma seguía pensando que nada de eso le serviría al final.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días de esas semanas comenzaron a pasar tan rápido para los ex compañeros de academia. Con las nuevas misiones y trabajos que debían realizar, los días pasaron y pronto julio llego y los días tan esperado para la mayoría de las jóvenes parejas también. El día del Tanabata, pero ese no era el mayor problema para algunos de la aldea.

Los problemas no se hicieron esperar en algunos de ellos, entre esos estaban Kurenai que por culpa de las misiones, estaba molesta de Younha con quien hacia equipo con su compañero de academia Asuma ya que el hokage pensaba que ambos hacían buena mancuerna en las misiones a las que iban. Por otro lado Gai que seguía espiando los pasos de Asuma, estaba un tanto molesto por la "cercanía" que el shinobi tenía con la castaña, pero que si alguna otra persona los viera, notaria que no había ninguna "cercanía" como el chico de grandes cejas decía.

Y por otro lado los problemas entre Shiori y su extraña reacción luego de haber descubierto el secreto o más bien, la relación de sus dos amigos. Durante las semanas que pasaron, Anko y Tokuma pasaban todos sus tiempos juntos dejando solo el tiempo correspondiente para sus entrenamientos y misiones, pero incluso había visto a los dos entrenar juntos. _"se supone que debo estar alegre por ellos... ¿pero porque no me siento así?"_ pensó para sí misma la peli blanca caminando por las calles de la aldea sin ningún lugar exacto a donde ir. _"desde que los dos están juntos no se separan",_se dijo a ella con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

Desde aquel día que los había descubierto, las cosas habían cambiado bastante para ella. Ahora Tokuma no estaba a su lado todo el tiempo como había sido anteriormente, Shiori no había notado aquello hasta que Anko comenzó a robarle lentamente a su compañero. No estaba molesta, no podía molestarse. Anko era la primera chica que se había vuelto su amiga y Tokuma era su compañero, ¿Qué podía decirles? Se sentía extraño para ella estar ahora, la mayoría del tiempo sin compañía del Hyuga. Sus ánimos cada día daban un cambio que a ella misma le sorprendía y no sabía porque sentía aquello... ¿eran celos? No debía estarlo, no lo comprendía por más que intentaba pensar en la razón, pero de pronto Shiori se veía inmersa en sus pensamientos que giraban alrededor del Hyuga y la peli lila.

—estoy tan aburrida. — soltó la chica con sus dos brazos en su espalda mientras caminaba ahora mirando hacia el suelo. —Younha esta extraña y de mal humor, Jun-sensei de misión y Tokuma con Anko...—se dijo para después detenerse luego de sentir un pinchazo de tristeza en el pecho. —Naruto es lo único que me queda. — suspiro Shiori para después comenzar a ir a dirección del hospital. Ese día era día de descanso y por ello no había tenido clases de ninjutsu médico. Una vez de camino a ver a Naruto, por uno de los parques que llevaba a ese lugar, aquel que alguna vez Shiori y Obito habían espiado a Rin; se encontraba el peli plata sentado en una banca leyendo absorto un libro.

Shiori camino en silencio al joven AMBU y se sentó de un golpe en la banca al lado del peli plata que giro su rostro por unos segundos para ver a la albina recargarse en el asiento y mirar hacia las nubes sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto curioso el peli plata al notar el silencio de su compañera.

Desde aquel día, ninguno había vuelto hablar sobre aquel tema y aunque los primeros habían sido un tanto difícil para ambos estar en el mismo sitio juntos, luego de otro días incomodos habían regresado a como habían sido antes, con un pequeño y notable cambio en los dos que la mayoría de sus compañeros podían notar.

Un ejemplo de eso era la forma que el peli plata se portaba frente a la albina, se había vuelto por lo menos un poco más amble con ella y ahora hablaban más tiempo en público que como sus antiguas conversaciones donde al siguiente día ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La peli blanca por su parte ya no se molestaba tanto con Kakashi y aquella sensación de desagrado al peli plata desde que era niña se había esfumado luego de haber sacado aquel día la razón de sus celos hacia él y sus atenciones por el shinobi rubio.

Luego de un rato de charla entre ellos, Shiori observo de nuevo aquel libro que el peli plata seguía leyendo sin apartar la vista de él durante su conversación.

—siempre estas con ese libro, ¿tanto te gusta? — pregunto Shiori interesada inclinándose hacia un lado para poder ver las paginas pero Kakashi incomodo cerro el libro de un golpe.

—no es lo mejor. — respondió el chico con su voz relajada.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya? — pregunto la albina notando las grietas de la portada.

— ¿15? ¿25? No lo sé, perdí la cuenta. — dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia mientras Shiori hacia una mueca para después de unos minutos que pasaron donde el peli plata volvió a abrir el libro en la página donde había quedado, Shiori se levantó para poder sacar algo de su bolsillo trasero donde colocaba sus kunais y otro tipo de cosas útiles en la batalla.

Kakashi alzo la mirada de nuevo para ver como la albina le ofrecía con su mano un libro, el peli plata solo alzo la ceja confundido y Shiori se lo arrojo para que lo aceptara.

—es de Jiraiya-sensei, él lo escribió. — dijo la kunoichi volviendo a sentarse a su lado. —me lo dio hace unas semanas pero no lo he leído, pensaba hacerlo en esta semana pero puedo pedirle otro después.

El peli plata escucho aquello mientras tomaba el libro y comenzaba a ver la portada y a pasar las hojas, para detenerse en una al azar y leer una parte de aquel libro.

— ¿no has leído este libro, verdad? — pregunto luego de uno pocos minutos la voz de Kakashi sonando un tanto extraña para la albina que giro su rostro para ver como el rostro del peli plata tenía un leve sonrojo.

—no, ni siquiera lo mire bien. ¿De qué trata? — pregunto de nuevo curiosa logrando que nuevamente el peli plata cerrara de golpe el libro y se levara de un salto. — ¿Kakashi?

—olvide que tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos. — dijo apresurado el chico para salir a pasos rápidos del lugar. Shiori noto como a lo lejos, el peli plata volvía a abrir el libro de Jiraiya-sama y de nuevo, su rostro era bloqueado mientras leía embobado.

—raro. — murmuro Shiori para después suspirar. —y de nuevo me quede sola. — susurro para después de unos minutos más sentada tranquilamente dirigirse de nuevo a ver a Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez que las horas de visitas terminaron en el hospital, Shiori regreso a casa notando como su compañera de equipo Younha se encontraba en ese momento tocando con fuerza la puerta de entrada de ella.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto Shiori apareciendo por detrás y asustando a la castaña.

— ¡me asustas! — grito para después cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. —nada, los chicos son estúpidos... ¿tienes comida? Tengo hambre. — agrego al final para cambiar de tema mientras la peli blanca asentía y entraban las dos a su casa.

—tienes una cara. — dijo Shiori en burla al ver el rostro serio de su amiga ahora con ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué paso?

—no sé qué les pico a Kurenai y a Gai, han estado molestando toda la semana. — gruño la chica luego de pasar su comida. —Kurenai casi me deja atrapada en el bosque con unos de sus genjutsu y Gai no deja de querer una pelea con Asuma, además de aparecer de la nada con unas de sus patadas voladoras y casi darnos a los dos.

— ¿con Asuma? — pregunto confundida la albina al escuchar aquello.

— ¡sí! — grito enfurecida la castaña golpeando sus puños en la mesa. — el hokage nos ha dado alguna que otra misión juntos y ahora esos dos nos siguen por toda konoha. ¡No lo soporto, Shiori! ¡Kurenai casi me dejo en bosque! ¡En el bosque y en la noche! ¡Si Asuma no hubiera estado ahí yo me habría quedado en ese lugar con cara de boba! — Y Shiori sin poder evitarlo, sonrió un poco luego de escuchar todo aquello. — ¡no te rías!

—bueno, es que... tu sabes que a Kurenai...

— ¡ya lo sé! ¡Me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces en la semana! — gruño la castaña para seguir comiendo. —odio los dramas y para empeorarlo más, ahora también Gai se le une a todo eso. — murmuraba con enfado mientras seguía masticando.

—solo diles que son simples misiones y los dejaras más tranquilos. — le dijo la albina terminando de comer su parte.

—creo que eso hare. — dijo Younha para después de pasar la comida mirar a su compañera. — ¿y tú como estas? No nos hemos visto en estos días. ¿Y dónde está Tokuma? — pregunto luego de notar la ausencia del Hyuga.

Shiori asintió perdida y luego de pasar un poco de agua, comenzó a sentirse un tanto nerviosa.

—uhm, bueno, las cosas han estado muy extrañas estas semanas para todos. — comenzó a explicar la albina incomoda. —Tokuma esta con Anko ahora y...

— ¿esta con Anko? — interrumpió la castaña al escuchar aquello. — ¿entrenando? — Shiori negó mientras Younha la miraba extrañada. — ¿entonces...?

—esta con Anko. — respondió la albina. — están saliendo juntos. — soltó tomando desprevenida a su compañera que escupió parte de su comida en su plata.

— ¡jaja! — rio la kunoichi luego de casi ahogarse. —esa sí que es una buena broma, gracias por hacerme reír, Shiori. — dijo Younha sin parar de reír. —recuerda que cuando me sienta enfadada venir contigo para distraerme un rato.

—es verdad Younha. — dijo Shiori con enfado. —Tokuma y Anko están saliendo.

—claro que no puede ser verdad. — volvió a hablar la castaña con una sonrisa para mirar a su compañera con rostro serio. — ¿es verdad? — pregunto de pronto ya con la duda. —no puede ser cierto, a Tokuma no les gusta Anko, eso es imposible. — se dijo la castaña.

—claro que sí, han estado saliendo desde hace una semana y varios días. — gruño la peli blanca molesta porque no le creyera.

—te digo que no puede ser cierto, porque a Tokuma le gustas tú. — soltó Younha con una sonrisa gravada en su rostro al ver la rotunda sorpresa de la albina reflejada en sus ojos. —se supone que no debía decirlo pero bueno... ya era hora. — rio la castaña. — me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, si era lo más obvio en toda la aldea.

Shiori no respondió, no supo que decir y por su mente solo volvieron a aparecer las palabras del albino. _"Tú sabes lo que quieres... solo entrenas tu Jutsu y cuidas de Naruto"._

¿Eso era a lo que se había referido Kakashi?

¿Cómo es que ella no sabía que a Tokuma le gustaba ella si siempre estaban juntos?

—pero bueno, siempre has estado más entregada en tus misiones y jutsus que en esas cosas empalagosas de la vida, así que no me extraña ver que no lo hayas descubierto por tu cuenta. — siguió hablando la castaña. —no pierdes el tiempo en temas como los míos, me gusta que mi compañera de equipo sea centrada en sus entrenamientos a diferencia de mí. — se rio Younha sin callarse aun. —aunque no me gustaría mucho estar así siempre, me sentiría sola con el tiempo y eso definitivamente no me gustaría, ¿tú no te sientes sola, Shiori? — pregunto ahora la castaña mirando a la albina que se había mantenido callada, escuchándola hablar.

_"si, me siento sola..."_, pensó Shiori para sí misma regalándole en cambio una mirada a Younha.

Después de eso, Younha siguió hablando para mala suerte de Shiori que seguía pensando en todo lo que la castaña le había dicho mientras Younha al parecer, olvidaba por completo todo lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

Una vez que la castaña se marchó la peli blanca miro alrededor de su casa recordando la última vez que ese lugar había tenido a tanta gente reunida, dándose cuenta que hace ya varios años que su casa era un lugar vacío donde solamente ella permanecía, pero no logro seguir pensando en eso cuando nuevamente tocaron a la puerta de su casa.

— ¡llegando! — grito Anko con un saludo militar.

—Anko, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Shiori con cierta sorpresa al verla luego de varios días, sin compañía del Hyuga.

—necesito tu ayuda para esta noche. — dijo la peli lila tomando unas bolsas que había en el suelo y entrando sin permiso a casa de la albina que se vio empujada hacia adentro. —ayúdame a poner mi Yukata para esta noche.

— ¿tu Yukata? — pregunto ahora más sorprendida que antes.

—esta noche abra lluvia de estrellas. — dijo la peli lila sacando de su bolsa una tela color amarillo mostaza con bordados de flores naranjas alrededor. —Tokuma me invito a verlas con él, por eso necesito tu ayuda para ponerme esta cosa. Nunca me he puesto una. — gruño la kunoichi peleando con la bolsa para poder sacar toda la vestimenta. —y ya que no tienes nada que hacer... ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"¿Por qué acepte venir?",_ se dijo Shiori caminando al lado de la peli lila que había logrado al final que la albina vistiera la otra Yukata "extra" que había llevado.

La noche había comenzado a caer para las dos kunoichis cuando ambas batallaban en colocarse aquella vestimenta tan complicada de poner, sobre todo para ellas que nunca habían usado tal cosa. Anko que había aceptado usar aquello que Kurenai le había aconsejado, ahora caminaba por las calles con una mirada de odio a todo el mundo mientras a su lado Shiori caminaba en silencio sin muchas ganas de hacer compañía a sus compañeros.

_"a Tokuma le gusta tu"_, resonó de pronto en la cabeza de la albina mientras se hacían paso entre las personas que comenzaban a caminar por las calles. No se había dado cuenta que había gente comenzando a salir de sus casas con aquellas prendas parecidas a las que ahora Anko y ella usaban.

Shiori miro de reojo a la peli lila luego de aquel pensamiento suyo.

¿Si eso era verdad entonces porque ellos dos estaban juntos? Eso confundía por completo a Shiori.

Una vez de pasar por todo el camino recto, cruzando por entre las personas que rodeaban el lugar y cientos de puestos de comida y otras cosas. Las dos jóvenes lograron ver a lo lejos al Hyuga que esperaba debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo que había en ese lugar. Shiori al ver a su compañero, por alguna razón sintió un palpiten en el pecho que se aceleraba con cada paso que daba hacia el chico peli negro, quien seguía recargado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. No usaba el chaleco que últimamente usaba, tampoco llevaba aquel paliacate con la banda en su cabeza. Lucia diferente o eso noto la albina. Una vez que Anko grito al peli negro, el Hyuga giro su rostro para sonreírle a la peli lila pero no pudo evitar desviar su atención en la peli blanca que a diferencia de Anko usaba una Yukata color lavanda al mismo tono con sus getas, con un cinto rosa pálida que llevaba algunos detalles de pétalos alrededor.

De nuevo, el palpiten se sintió en el pecho de Shiori deteniéndose solo cuando Anko llegó hasta el Hyuga y enredo su brazo con el de él.

—traje a Shiori conmigo. — dijo la peli lila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlos a los dos. — esto será divertido. — agrego para ella siendo ignorada por sus dos compañeros que seguían sin habla.

Esa noche, la hoja se veía muy alegre. Shiori miraba a las personas caminar entre las calles con una sonrisa mientras comían todas las cosas que compraban en los puestos de comida. Anko estaba desatada y compro varias cosas para comer ella sola mientras Tokuma sacaba su cartera en más de dos ocasiones en algunos de los puestos. Shiori no pudo evitar reír al ver eso, notando luego de unos minutos como los dos se alejaban un tanto de ella. La albina camino justo detrás de ellos para no incomodarlos, aunque ella ya lo estuviera. Había comenzado también a notar que su compañero no le prestaba ninguna atención hacia ella, era como si no le diera importancia a la presencia de la peli blanca que comenzaba a sentir otra presión en el pecho. Algo muy distinto a lo que había sentido al principio cuando había visto a Tokuma a lo lejos.

Pronto la noche se volvió más oscura y pronto las personas se apresuraban para ir a los lugares donde las lluvias de estrellas comenzarían. Mientras Shiori intentaba no perder de vista a sus dos compañeros, noto a lo lejos a otras personas conocidas para ella. Y a lo lejos, pudo ver a Asuma comiendo en un puesto junto a Kurenai que traía puesta una sonrisa que duraría días, aunque la disimulaba frente al peli negro, también extrañada miro como Izumo lanzaba una mirada a dirección de la peli lila al igual que su compañero Kotetsu.

—eso si es extraño. — murmuro Shiori chocando con el hombro de una persona que se tambaleaba de una lado a otro, una persona con un atuendo verde que Shiori conocía muy bien. — ¿Gai? — pregunto extrañada notando al cejotas con un semblante diferente al que usualmente se veía en él.

—no hagas caso, esta insoportable. — hablo el peli plata saliendo a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto confundida viendo el estado en el que Gai se encontraba.

—es una historia larga. — suspiro el peli plata intentando que el cejotas no cayera en el suelo. — ha estado así desde esta mañana, tuve que sacarlo de un bar luego de hacer un gran escándalo.

— ¡vamos Kakashi! — grito de pronto Gai recobrando la cordura por unos segundos. — ¡La juventud esta al máximo en esta noche! ¡Vayamos a disfrutar todo lo que queda de ella!

— ¿esta borracho? — pregunto la peli blanca luego de detectar el olor a sake de su compañero.

—sí. — fue la única respuesta del peli plateado que jalo a Gai para poder apoyarlo de su hombro. —es un problema ahora, lo llevare a su casa. — dijo mirando a la albina, notando al fin aquella vestimenta que usaba y no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas. Eso significaba solo una cosa, Shiori tenía una cita. — ¿viniste con alguien? — pregunto con mala cara sorprendiendo de nuevo a la albina.

—Anko y Tokuma me invitaron. — respondió rápidamente la kunoichi, pero a la mención del Hyuga, pudo notar cierto enfado en el peli plata.

—uhm, ¿y donde están ellos? — pregunto dándose cuenta que no había ninguno de los nombrados alrededor. Shiori miro hacia los lados, dándose cuenta que se había alejado demasiado de ellos y suspiro.

—tendré que buscarlos. —fue lo único que dijo la albina para en ese momento, Gai dar su segundo aire de vida y zafarse de las manos de Kakashi para levantar su puño ardiente.

— ¡esta noche es la noche, Kakashi! ¡Hoy te ganare! ¡No importa lo que me cueste, lo hare! — gritaba el peli negro molestando a los demás intransigentes que pasaban a su lado. Por su parte Kakashi solo suspiro y vio como Gai corría al primer puesto de comida que encontraba para después escuchar un grito de "¡te reto a comer sushi!"

—yo los dejo. — dijo Shiori con una gota cayendo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Kakashi rápidamente miro hacia ella y luego de lanzarle una mirada para observar de nuevo aquella Yukata, se giró sin decir nada, dejando un poco nerviosa a la peli blanca.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

La primera lluvia de fuegos artificiales se vio en el cielo logrando que las personas que aun seguí en los puestos de comida, se asomaran de cada uno de sus lugares para mirar al cielo aquellas luces que caían. Shiori se detuvo al igual que las personas que había a su lado y alzo su rostro notando las figuras que aquellos fuegos artificiales hacían.

Las exclamaciones y aplausos no se hicieron esperar alrededor, inundando el lugar con agradable ambiente para la mayoría de las personas que estaba en ese lugar, pero Shiori por alguna razón se sentía muy diferente a todos ellos. Había un vacío en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila y eso la estaba incomodando, con aquella platica que había tenido con la castaña, todos sus pensamientos habían dado un cambio que la confundían.

_"¿Qué siento por Tokuma en verdad?"_, se preguntó Shiori sin despegar la mirada de los fuegos artificiales del cielo, recordando en su mente como todo los años que habían pasado, el Hyuga siempre había estado ahí para ella, pero había algo más que se le complicaba a la peli blanca y eso era aquel segundo beso con el peli plata. ¿En verdad quería olvidar lo que paso? ¿Por qué dudaba en eso?

Pero con todo ello, había una gran diferencia entre ellos dos y eso era que, Tokuma a diferencia de Kakashi, el si se quedaría a su lado y no intentaría hacerla olvidar, como anteriormente el peli plata había hecho y eso en varias ocasiones, pero ahora que Tokuma y Anko estaban juntos, no sabía que pensar.

—te encontré. — escucho de pronto la voz del Hyuga frente a ella y bajo la vista de los fuegos artificiales, sorprendiéndose de la presencia de su compañero. Al parecer al fin la notaba de nuevo.

— ¿Tokuma? — pregunto Shiori aun ida en sus pensamientos, al ver eso, Tokuma se preocupó y se acercó a ella de un paso.

— ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto para colocar su mano en la frente de la peli blanca. —te habías perdido y vine a buscarte. — dijo de pronto el peli negro bajando su mirada a los ojos violetas de Shiori que seguía sin reaccionar. Shiori al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, noto la cercanía de Tokuma y con un sobre salto dio un paso atrás para chocar con otra persona, rebotando y caer ahora enel pecho de su compañero.

Sin saber cómo disculparse, la peli blanca se sonrojo de sobre manera mientras el Hyuga sonreía al ver el comportamiento de su compañera. Al parecer lo que Anko había dicho si estaba surtiendo efecto, pero antes de poder decir algo a ella, una explosión arriba trajo consigo los nuevos fuegos artificiales, dando forma de flores y pétales cayendo, luego de que ambos levantaran el rostro al cielo para ver aquello, Tokuma noto a una persona conocida en uno de los techos de los puestos cercanos a ellos.

— ¿Jun-sensei? — pregunto con extrañeza para que rápidamente Shiori girara su cabeza al mismo lugar que el peli negro y encontrara a su sensei, sentado en el tejado, de forma relajada y mirando directamente hacia ellos dos.

Luego de los aplausos y gritos alegres de las personas de alrededor, los dos vieron como Jun se ponía de pie y movía su mano a dirección de ambos, en una señal que ellos conocían muy bien, una despedida que hacia cada vez que se iba a alguna misión, luego de eso, Jun desapareció de sus ojos.

**Continuara...**


	34. Jun

  
Capitulo XXXI. Jun.

La noche siguiente al Tanabata, familia, amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Jun se despedían del Jounin con una ceremonia donde el hokage estaba presente junto con las dos personas del consejo, menos Danzou, la presencia de ese hombre era como una espina en el pie para la mayoría de las personas que iban a ese lugar para estar presente en el entierro del peli negro.

Nakoto, la esposa de Jun cargaba con el pequeño Hotaka que mantenía su rostro serio sin saber que era lo que pasaba, solo miraba los rostros de todas las personas que tenía alrededor para después lograr ver a lo lejos la foto de su padre, fijando la vista a ese pequeño lugar y mientras Hotaka miraba su foto la mujer de Jun no paraba de llorar abrazada del infante, siendo consolada por una que otra amiga que se acercaban a ella para ayudarla.

Por otro lado, mientras la ceremonia comenzaba a llevarse a cabo, el equipo Jun permanecía al frente con sus trajes negros mirando con tristeza todo lo que ocurría. La mirada del hokage paso por cada uno de los rostros de ellos, deteniéndose al ver como Younha al igual que Nakoto no dejaba en ningún momento de llorar, siendo Shiori su apoyo y entrelazando sus brazos como buenas amigas mientras Tokuma solo cerraba sus manos en puños y mantenía su mirada baja.

—Jun-sensei... — chillaba Younha con un pañuelo en las manos logrando que Shiori perdiera la poca fuerza que intentaba mantener y se quebrara como su compañera, recordando a Minato y a Kushina; abrazándose a ella y partiendo a llorar las dos siendo ahora Tokuma quien las trataba de tranquilizar.

Todos los demás compañeros de academia de ellos, miraban en silencio y observaban la ceremonia con respeto. El peli plata junto a su compañero de grandes cejas miraban a dirección donde Younha y Shiori se encontraban, donde se notaba mucho más "escandalo" debido a los llantos de las tres mujeres.

— Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a Jun-sensei... — dijo de pronto Gai mas para sí mismo que para alguien más. Kakashi lo miro de reojo y después regreso su vista al frente, donde el hokage se encontraba.

—eso no es lo importante ahora, Gai. — dijo para sorpresa del peli negro que volteo a verlo. —ahora solo debemos apoyarlos a ellos...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Younha caminaba directo a su casa sin disfrutar de ninguna de las atracciones de esa noche, se sentía molesta, enfada y cansada de todos los problemas que lo único que quería hacer era ir a dormir para que su enfado se esfumara. La castaña caminaba por las calles oscuras de la aldea de la hoja junto con varias personas que pasaban por ahí vestidas con sus Yukatas yendo a dirección de donde se podían aun ver los explosivos fuegos artificiales que adornaban el cielo nocturno del otro lado a donde Younha se dirigía.

A lo lejos, donde podía ver varias personas con un extraño maquillaje parecido a los actores Kabuki, la castaña noto a su atolondrado sensei sentado por detrás de esas personas. Extrañada por aquello, fijo su vista en su sensei que se encontraba sentada sobre unas cajas de madera que estaban amontonadas en ese lugar. Su aspecto era como la última vez que lo había visto ya hace una semana en la que se había ido a su misión, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que si Younha hubiera logrado ver mejor, notaria una pequeña muestra de tristeza en el rostro del Jounin que ocultaba con aquella enorme sonrisa que siempre daba a sus alumnos.

Cuando Younha sonrió y camino de nuevo hacia él para darle la bienvenida, la mano de Jun se alzó a lo lejos, deteniéndola y moviendo su mano como lo había hecho frente a Shiori y a Tokuma. Al ver eso, un vacío se sintió en el pecho de la joven que de pronto sentía una extraña ansiedad mientras seguía viendo como su sensei movía su mano en aquella conocida señal de despedida para después desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Jun-sensei? — fue lo que dijo para minutos después retomar su camino.

Minutos más tarde luego de que Gai hubiera perdido su competencia con el peli plata, Kakashi no tuvo de otro que dejar noqueado al peli negro para que dejara de fastidiar a las demás personas del festival.

Con un suspiro cansado, cargo a su compañero para llevarlo a su casa pero a mitad de camino, uno de sus compañeros del AMBU apareció para informarle que el hokage quería hablar con él. Aquello extraño al peli plata, pero comprendió que debía ser algo urgente como para que unos de sus compañeros vinieran a buscarlo. Luego de echar una mirada al cejotas, despareció en unas de sus nubes de humo y apareció en uno de los lugares que jamás hubieran pensado.

— ¡buda! — grito Anko luego de casi chocar con la aparición del peli plata que cargaba al cejotas.

El Hyuga y la albina miraron con sorpresa a los recién llegados, mientras Kakashi bajaba al cejotas y se lo pasaba a Tokuma con dificultad.

— ¿pueden cuidarlo un momento? Hokage-sama me llama, vendré mas tarde por él. — y sin más que decir Kakashi volvió a desparecer dejando a los tres jóvenes completamente confundidos mientras veían al cejotas dormido con la boca abierta.

Una vez de haber dejado a Gai con ellos y estropear su noche, Kakashi apareció en la torre del hokage e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del mayor donde para su mala suerte Danzou salía de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro que de cierta forma molestaba al peli plata. _"ahora que está tramando"_, pensó el peli plata mientras el hombre vendado veía caminar al joven AMBU frente a él sin decir nada, solo sonriendo de una manera que irritaba a cualquiera.

Rápidamente luego de sentir un escalofrió al pasar por el lado de Danzou, Kakashi toco la puerta de la oficina del hokage y una vez de dejarlo entrar, vio a Hiruzen levantado de su asiento, dando la espalda hacia él y mirando la ventana a dirección de las luces de colores donde se llevaba a cabo el festival.

—lamento molestarte este día en especial, Kakashi, pero me entere de algo que necesita ser atendido de inmediato. — dijo el hokage sin girarse aun luego de escuchar los pasos del joven AMBU.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede hokage-sama? — pregunto Kakashi serio mirando como el tercero giraba lentamente y caminaba hacia su escritorio con la miraba baja y sus brazos en la espalda.

—me acabo de enterar de algo que me ha dejado bastante sorprendido y con un mal sabor de boca. — hablo el hokage deteniéndose frente al escritorio y levantar la mirada para mirar al fin a peli plata que seguía quieto en su lugar. — Kakashi, tanto tu como yo sabemos que Orochimaru fue quien secuestro a Shiori en aquellos tiempos. No sabemos porque lo hiso ni lo que quería conseguir con eso... — dijo de pronto Hiruzen mientras Kakashi no comprendía a que venía ese comienzo. —Minato comenzó la búsqueda del culpable cuando aún no se sabía sobre las terribles cosas que Orochimaru planeaba aquí dentro en la aldea, incluso Jiraiya ayudo investigando fuera de la aldea. — continuo diciendo el hokage bajando lentamente la mirada y cerrando sus ojos con cada palabra que salía de su boca. —cuando Minato murió, Jun quiso hacerse cargo de esa investigación, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con la búsqueda de Orochimaru. Hubo algunos descubrimientos, pudimos encontrar algunos de los lugares donde hacia sus experimentos y pudimos obtener pequeñas pistas, pero me temo que Jun descubrió algo más en algunas de sus misiones. — dijo dando una pausa para levantar su rostro nuevamente y mirar al albino que seguía confundido pero atento con la plática. —no sabemos que es lo que paso, pero Jun, hace una semana, marcho a una misión peligrosa con el objetivo de cerciorarse sobre aquel lugar donde posiblemente Orochimaru se escondía. Los primeros tres días, Jun nos mandaba todo la información que obtenía, pero luego de dos días más nada llego y me preocupe. — admitió el hokage con tristeza. — mande a un grupo AMBU para investigar que había pasado con él y...

— ¿Qué sucedió hokage-sama? — pregunto de nuevo el peli plata al ver el silencio que el tercero mantenía. — ¿Qué le paso a Jun-sensei?

—encontraron el cuerpo de Jun a las orillas de un rio, muy cercas de la frontera del país de la cascada. — fueron las palabras del hokage, y de inmediato un gran silencio se hiso en la sala. —sospechamos que Orochimaru fue quien asesino con su propia mano a Jun.

La sorpresa momentánea del peli plata fue remplazada por otro tipo de sentimiento cuando por la cabeza del AMBU pasaron de una en una los rostros de los tres alumnos del Jounin. ¿Qué iba suceder cuando ellos supieran aquella perdida? Sabía que Shiori intentaría algo arriesgado y mejor mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, justo como si el hokage hubiera pensado lo mismo que el peli plata, Hiruzen cerró sus ojos, colocando sus manos en su espalda agregando:

—por el momento ninguno de sus alumnos debe saber el motivo por el que su Jun murió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente Shiori caminaba a paso ligero por las calles de la aldea a dirección del hospital para ir a sus prácticas de ninjutsu médico mirando distraídamente hacia arriba donde podía ver a uno que otra ave volando al rededor, tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no le dio importancia o no reacciono al ver a su compañero pasar saltando por los tejados de las casas, corriendo a dirección de la torre del hokage.

Por la cabeza de la peli blanca aún seguían pasando los recuerdos con su sensei y de aquella última aparición fantasmal que habían visto ella y Tokuma en el Tanabata.

—Espera... — Shiori se detuvo girando a dirección donde había visto al peli negro y una mirada confusa apareció en su rostro. — ¿Tokuma?

_"todavía me queda tiempo para regresar al hospital"_, se dijo Shiori luego de pensar unos segundos y comenzar a seguir a su compañero, deteniéndose a solo unos metros al ver como el Hyuga y el peli plata chocaban en la entrada. Por impulso Shiori se ocultó en el primer lugar que encontró, sin saber en verdad porque lo hacía, solo sabía que no podía hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan nerviosa como estaba en esos momentos y así de pronto Shiori se encontraba hincada a un lado de un bote de basura. Shiori tapo su nariz con la mano y alzo un poco la cabeza para escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero al no poder oír nada, asomo un poco su rostro y vio como en ese momento Tokuma cerraba sus manos en forma de puño y miraba hacia el suelo.

_"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué esos dos están ahí?"_, se preguntó ocultándose rápidamente cuando los dos comenzaron a moverse para después subir por las escaleras hacia la oficina del hokage.

—si les pregunto no me dirán lo que pasa. — gruño la albina viéndolos subir a los dos mientras ella se ponía de pie y se ocultaba aun lado del callejón. —mejor voy a ver qué es lo que ocurre. — diciendo eso, salió apresuradamente para seguirlos pero en cambio fue bloqueada por una persona que la tomo por los brazos y la zarandeo mientras le preguntaba varias cosas que la albina no podía comprender por la rapidez con la que el chico hablaba. — ¡Gai! — gruño Shiori mareándose y empujando al cejotas que cayó al suelo. — ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto al escuchar las quejas de su peculiar amigo.

— ¿Por qué me empujas? Siempre igual de agresiva que Kakashi. — gruño el peli negro sobando su espalda. Shiori solo se frustro más luego de que él joven Jounin interrumpiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—solo habla, tengo algo importante y no tengo tiempo para esto. — volvió a gruñir la peli blanca con enojo.

—sí, si... igual... en fin, solo te preguntaba por Younha. — dijo de pronto poniéndose serio junto con la albina que bajo la miraba al suelo. — ¿Cómo esta ella?

—es mejor que vayas a verla. — le dijo Shiori recordando las conversaciones antiguas con la castaña. —quedo muy mal con la muerte de Jun-sensei y su abuela no ha estado muy bien de salud últimamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito el escandaloso peli negro para volver apretar con fuerza los hombros de la peli blanca y zarandearla un poco. — ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes, Shiori?! ¡Y yo portándome como un tonto cuando Younha necesitaba mi ayuda! — grito soltando a Shiori con un empujón y alzando su puño con una mirada de fuego mientras Shiori alzaba una ceja y lo fulminaba por el empujón que había recibido. — ¡tengo que ir a verla y apoyarla! — grito dejando sorprendida a la albina que miro como el peli negro salía corriendo con velocidad a dirección de la casa de Younha.

—espero que Younha ya haya olvidado la pelea con Gai. — murmuro Shiori para sí misma mirando aun la dirección que había tomado el cejotas, recordando rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y apresurándose a subir por las escaleras, chocando lamentablemente con los varones que no quería encontrarse en ese momento.

El silencio apareció en el instante en que Shiori choco con el Hyuga y los dos Jounin fijaron su mirada en la peli blanca que se quedó muda al ser descubierta. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado hablando con Gai?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes misión por el momento. — Kakashi fue el primero en hablar y Shiori sonrió nerviosa.

—sí, solo pase a... hablar con el hokage...— respondió la peli blanca lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

— ¿sobre qué? — pregunto esta vez Tokuma temiendo que la albina comenzara a lanzarle preguntar al tercero sobre la muerte de su sensei, dejando a Shiori en blanca de nuevo.

—Pues... solo a preguntarle algunas cosas...— soltó para inmediatamente ponerse en guardia. — ¿ustedes dos que hacen aquí?

—es confidencial. — respondió con rapidez el peli plata a diferencia de la albina que hiso una mueca al escuchar aquello, Kakashi sonrío de lado sin ser notado por ninguno de los dos y paso por un lado del Hyuga, tomando la muñeca de Shiori y comenzar a jalarla para salir de la torre mientras Tokuma le lanzaba una mirada no muy amigable que su compañera logro ver antes de girar y comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

— ¡hey! ¿Por qué me jalas? ¡Iré a ver al hokage! — se quejó la kunoichi mientras Tokuma por detrás seguía con su ceño fruncido y a lo lejos, en la entrada de la aldea Hiro y Sora veían con interés lo que pasaba. No era muy común ver al peli plata tomar la mano de una mujer y para la mente de aquellos dos atolondrados compañeros de guardia, pasaban un sinfín de cosas, comenzando a armarse incluso una historia ficticia para matar el tiempo.

—el hokage está en reunión. — respondió con tranquilidad el peli plata sin aflojar el agarre en la kunoichi.

—esperare. — gruño intentando zafarse una vez de bajar el ultimo escalón de la molesta y larga escalera de la torre hokage. Al ver que no tendría oportunidad alguna de sacarse la mano del Jounin pensó en recurrir en algo drástico pero en ese momento, la mano del Hyuga la regreso a la realidad, viendo como el peli negro se interponía y ahora, con fuerza hacia que la mano del peli plata soltara la mano de la albina.

—la estas lastimando. — dijo el Hyuga enarcando las cejas al momento que el peli plata giraba y lo miraba de la misma forma.

Shiori miro a los dos sintiendo un ambiente diferente alrededor, sin saber explicarse que era lo que pasaba, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al ver que los dos varones solo se miraban sin dejar de fulminarse entre ellos. Luego de sobar un poco su mano, trago saliva y miro hacia un lado donde Sora y Hiro estaban más que entretenidos mirando la escena. Rápido regreso la mirada y sin poder decir nada, ya que no sabía que decir exactamente, giro de regreso a las escaleras para subir corriendo y alejarse de ese ambiente tan denso pero ahora dos manos la detuvieron, una en cada hombro, jalándola de regreso y colocándola ahora en medio de ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gruño Shiori más nerviosa de lo que se podía notar.

—el hokage esta ocupado.

—no puedes subir ahora.

Fue lo que dijeron los dos Jounin al mismo tiempo para inmediatamente sentir una onda eléctrica entre ellos al mirarse y Shiori temblar entre ellos.

_"esto se está poniendo feo..."_, pensaba Shiori mirando como ahora Sora y Hiro miraban embobados y atónitos las reacciones de ellos, logrando que la albina se sonrojara de sobre manera cuando Hiro alzo un pulgar arriba "felicitándola" mientras asentía hacia ella y Sora le guiñaba con picardía, burlándose de la situación y alzaba como su compañero el pulgar al cielo.

— ¡ya está bien! — gruño Shiori asustando a los cuatro y empujando al mismo tiempo a los dos Jounin que tenia de cada lado. — ¡Iré a ver al hokage y ustedes no me pueden impedir verlo!— grito para nuevamente ser tomada de los dos brazos por sus dos compañeros que esta vez se miraron entre ellos como si hubieran cometido un grave error. Al ver aquella reacción, Shiori inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en algunas cosas y rápido los dos jóvenes la soltaron. — ¿acaso no quieren que vaya hablar con el hokage? — pregunto directamente a los dos que miraron a otra parte, nerviosos.

Al ver que ninguno respondía, dio media vuelta y comenzó rápidamente a subir por la escalera, mientras que los dos varones desaparecían del lugar y avisaban al hokage sobre la albina. Cuando Shiori abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina del hokage, no encontró a nadie y sospechando de lo aquellos dos podían hacer, camino hasta la habitación donde se llevaban las reuniones con el consejo y abrió de igual forma la puerta, donde para su sorpresa se encontró con la cara del hokage y las dos personas del consejo sentado frente a la mesa, clavando su mirada en ella con fastidio.

—pero que falta de respeto. — gruño Homura mientras Koharu por su lado, solo movía la cabeza en desaprobación.

—l-lo lamento. — se disculpó rápidamente Shiori inclinándose hacia los adultos con respeto.

—¿hmmm? Shiori, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el hokage tomando su pipa de la mesa y acercándola a sus labios.

—n-nada, no sucede nada hokage-sama. — balbuceo la albina nerviosa por haber importunado la reunión con aquellas dos personas del consejo. — Solo fue un malentendido, me disculpo por mi interrupción, me retirare ahora. — con otra inclinación hacia ellos, la puerta se cerró y a los pocos segundos el hokage comenzó a reír mientras Kakashi y Tokuma regresaban a su apariencia normal.

—fue divertido hacer esto pero temo decirles que Shiori no dejara esto tan fácilmente. — dijo el hokage sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar su pipa y los dos jóvenes suspiraban cansados.

—lo sabemos. — fue la respuesta de ambos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Así el día pasó rápidamente, Shiori regreso a sus clases de ninjutsu en la academia sin haber podido ir con el hokage y por su parte, Kakashi y Tokuma comenzaban a planear una misión secreta que el hokage sin estar muy convencido les había otorgado a ese par esa misma tarde.

Ninguno de los tres se podía imaginar lo que en el futuro pasaría con esa misión, pero en ese momento, Kakashi y Tokuma se habían vuelto compañeros de misión y Shiori, ella no debía saber por el momento nada de lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Younha que seguía deprimida por la muerte de su sensei y preocupada por su abuela.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente esa semana, las cosas se habían hecho muy distintas para el equipo Jun ahora que precisamente Jun no estaba. Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas rápidamente.

Tokuma visitaba los días que no tenía misión a Hotaka que ahora parecía notar la ausencia de su padre mientras que la esposa de Jun intentaba mostrar su mejor cara a los estudiantes de su difunto esposo. Younha y Shiori iban a visitar a la mujer con regularidad para darle un apoyo especial y mientras Shiori seguía cuidando de Naruto, Tokuma y Younha se hacían cargo de Hotaka siendo en momentos visitados por el cejotas que aparecía para ayudar a la castaña que seguía un tanto enojada con él.

Pronto las comenzaban a cambiar en la aldea...

La mañana siguiente cuando finalmente la misión de Kakashi y Tokuma comenzaría a llevarse a cabo, una visita inesperada en la oficina del hokage hiso que ambos varones vieran como la albina entraba con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada no muy amigable en su rostro serio.

—yo también quiero ir a esa misión. — dijo para sorpresa de los dos Jounin y del hokage que se encontraba sentado en su silla con un mapa sobre su escritorio.

—Shiori...

—puedo servir de ayuda, además las razones de esa misión se iniciaron por el secuestro de Orochimaru, ¿no? — dijo la albina sin siquiera voltear a mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto sorprendido el peli plata.

—Minato-niisan y Kushina-neesan fueron mi maestro en ocasiones. — fue la única respuesta de la albina, sacando de su porta shuriken un pergamino que Kushina le había dado que el hokage ya había visto en alguna ocasión. Un Jutsu que la peli roja había utilizado para poder invocar las invocaciones de otras personas, aunque la peli roja había utilizado aquello para una jugarreta. El hokage suspiro juntando sus puños sin decir nada. —además... compre a Pakkun con algo de comida.

Al escuchar aquello Kakashi enarco las cejas imaginando lo fácil que había sido para ella.

—esta misión es sumamente peligrosa y muy importante para la aldea. — hablo el hokage mirando a la albina. — encontrar la localización exacta de Orochimaru además de buscar los posibles laboratorios en los que operaba sus jutsus prohibidos es algo que debemos trata con mucho cuidado y seriedad. — dijo el tercero poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en la espalda. —las razones personales o sentimentales quedan fuera de esto. — soltó incomodando por unos segundos a los tres. —me temo que al ser alumnos de Jun, ambos estarán llevados por la venganza hacia Orochimaru. Tokuma en cambio será de gran ayuda con su Byakugan y Kakashi con su experiencia en el AMBU, lograran una buena mancuerna en su búsqueda, pero me temo que contigo en la misión Shiori, las cosas se complicarían un poco. — Shiori mordió su labio molesta escuchando aquello, pero guardo silencio. — no obstante...— agrego sorprendiendo a los tres. —lo que has dicho es muy cierto, fuiste muy bien entrenada por Minato y Kushina, y Jun hiso un muy bien trabajo contigo también. No tengo duda alguna de tus habilidades, en más de una ocasión he podido verte actuar y este también es un muy buen ejemplo de lo que hablo. —agrego con una sonrisa.

—hokage-sama. — hablo Tokuma temiendo en lo que el tercero pensaba hacer.

—también sé que si llegase a pasar algo, una ninja con conocimientos básicos en el ninjutsu ayudaría mucho al equipo.

Al escuchar aquello Shiori sonrío con alegría al hokage pero en cambio el tercero se puso serio de nuevo.

—pero como lo dije, Orochimaru es peligroso lo que hace que esta misión lo sea, cualquier debilidad en el campo de batalla será un grave error para ustedes. Sea cual sea la razón que tengan en contra de Orochimaru, deben seguir las reglas de la misión sin salirse con cuestiones personales, ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir. — dijo el hokage a los tres para después de unos minutos más de su discurso, quedarse en silencio mirando a los tres y agregar: —esto debe confidencial, nadie más de esta habitación debe saberlo.

Los tres asintieron y tanto Kakashi como Tokuma no estaban conformes con la decisión del hokage respecto a que la albina los acompañara.

— ¿Cuándo saldremos? — pregunto Shiori de pronto.

—al amanecer. — respondió Tokuma que miraba al hokage con seriedad.

—pueden retirarse. — fue lo que dijo el tercero una vez de dar por terminada la reunión.

**Continuara...**


	35. Dos peleas y un beso¡Tokuma se confiesa!

**Capitulo XXXII. Dos peleas y un beso. ¡Tokuma se confiesa!**

Después de salir de la oficina del hokage, Shiori, Tokuma y Kakashi caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, cada quien con una expresión diferente en su rostro. La albina estaba feliz que sonreía de oreja a oreja a cada paso que daba a diferencia de los dos varones que caminaban a su espalda mostrando un rostro serio y enfurecido -luego de escuchar la decisión que el hokage había tomado-.

—nos veremos en la entrada antes del amanecer. — dijo el peli plata luego de bajar por las escaleras, donde a lo lejos Sora y Hiro rápidamente habían girado sus cabezas a ellos tres... por si algo bueno pasaba como aquella vez.

—nos vemos luego. — dijo Shiori raramente animada y ambos Jounin la miraron cada uno alzando su ceja por aquella extrañeza. Una vez que Kakashi había desaparecido, los dos compañeros de equipo se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras caminaban unos cuantos metros lejos de la torre.

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — Pregunto Tokuma con fastidio -luego de estar unos segundos mirando a la albina de reojo que parecía bastante tranquila y contenta-.

— ¿feliz? No lo estoy, solo emocionada... — respondió Shiori con una leve sonrisa que molesto al peli negro. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — pregunto la kunoichi al verlo de mal humor.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Tokuma solo desvió la mirada a otro lado con un chasqueo de lengua.

— ¿aún lo preguntas? ¿Es que en verdad no lo sabes?

— ¿saber qué? — Pregunto la albina sin comprender y deteniéndose en su lugar al mismo tiempo que el Hyuga lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué siempre te quieres meter en problemas? — pregunto fijando su mirada en ella. — Siempre haces las cosas sin pensarlo y te arrojas al primer caso desconocido sin darle importancia a lo que podría llegar a pasarte a ti. — gruño el peli negro notablemente enfadado, sorprendiendo a la peli blanca que nunca lo había visto enfadarse de esa forma. —desde que te conocí has sido de esa forma, nunca confiabas en las demás personas que se encontraban a tu alrededor, creí que habías cambiado un poco en estos años pero sigues siendo la misma persona.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunto Shiori un tanto herida al escuchar aquello mientras el peli negro daba un paso atrás, apartando la mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera ella. Se sentía enfadado y no quería mostrarse así frente a ella. — ¿porque eso te molesta tanto? Además ese tema me incumbe a mí también, es mi problema, tengo todo el derecho de querer entrar a esa misión si quiero.

—sí, ese es el problema. — sonrió con enfado el Jounin mientras Sora y Hiro miraban a lo lejos. — tus problemas, todos ellos, cada vez que sucede algo en contra de ti, tú vas y te arriesgas, no prestas atención a nadie más que no seas tú. No pides ayuda, no intentas hablar con nadie más, solo tú y tú. Es como si no confiaras en nadie y es lamentable porque creí que eso había cambiado, Shiori.

— ¡por supuesto que cambie! — chillo Shiori ofendida por aquellas palabras. — ¡ya no soy así! ¡Tú lo has visto! — decía viendo como el peli negro no decía nada en esa ocasión. — además, si les hubiera preguntado a ustedes dos, ¡ninguno me habría dicho lo que pasaba!

— ¿tú crees que haría eso? — gruño el Hyuga asustando a la albina. —creí que me conocías mejor, yo no soy como Kakashi. — señalo con recelo para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello con frustración. — yo te lo iba a explicar pero al imaginar cómo reaccionarias y actuarias preferí callarme por el momento, por eso no te dije nada, por lo menos hasta que pudiéramos encontrar alguna prueba solida de lo que estaba pasando y pudiéramos asegurarnos de tu seguridad.

— pues hubiera sido mejor que me lo hubieras dicho antes en lugar de pensarlo tanto. — dijo Shiori a la defensiva sin saber qué otra cosa más decir. Tokuma miro con sorpresa a su compañera y sus cejas se enarcaron de inmediato, intimidando a la peli blanca.

—hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras puesto las narices en esto. — soltó el Hyuga con resentimiento al escucharla hablar así contra de él.

— ¿sí? Pues hubiera sido mejor que ninguno de los dos se metiera en esto. No les pedí ningún consejo, ni tampoco les pedí ayuda. ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí de esa forma! ¡Nunca te lo pedí!

Y fue al decir eso que Shiori dejo de hablar al ver la reacción del rostro de su compañero que no dijo nada por varios tensos segundos.

—cierto. — sonrió con extrañeza el peli negro mientras Shiori se quedaba en silencio sin saber que decir para retractarse de aquello. —Lamento eso... — soltó de pronto el Jounin mirando hacia otro lado, pasando de nuevo una mano por su cabello y desviando la mirada lejos de la albina sin dejar sonreír de aquella forma extraña.

—T-Tokuma...

—la próxima vez recordare no meterme en tus problemas. — dijo dándole una rápida mirada seria y dar media vuelta para alejarse de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

Shiori sintió como si algo pesado callera de su pecho al suelo en ese preciso momento que veía como su compañero se alejaba con aquella última mirada de decepción que le había lanzado al final.

—Tokuma. — susurro Shiori mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el peli negro mientras Sora y Hiro se miraban entre ellos, sintiendo pena por ambos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Younha que terminaba de colocar el letrero de cerrado de la tienda de su abuela, se quitó el mandil del trabajo y salió a las calles a dirección del hospital para visitar a la mujer que se encontraba internada en ese lugar luego de unos dolores que la mujer había comenzado a sentir debido a su avanzada edad. La castaña trataba de no demostrarlo frente a sus amigos pero Younha estaba completa y totalmente aterrada de lo que podría llegarle a pasar a su única familiar. Su abuela siempre había estado con ella y la kunoichi era demasiado apegada a ella.

Cuando las horas pasaron en aquel día, la tarde comenzó a caer y Younha en esos momentos salía del hospital sintiéndose solo un poco mejor que como había estado antes de entrar al lugar. Su abuela parecía estar recuperándose y eso le alegraba de sobremanera.

—bueno, creo que iré a ver a Shiori y a Tokuma. —se dijo la castaña sin muchos ánimos de quedarse sola lo que quedaba del día.

Mientras tanto, la albina que estaba en su hogar, permanecía acostada en su sofá mirando el techo en silencio pensando en aquella discusión con su compañero Hyuga.

_"...No pides ayuda, no intentas hablar con nadie más, solo tú y tú. Es como si no confiaras en nadie y es lamentable porque creí que eso había cambiado..."_, esas palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza un sinfín de veces.

Aquello le hacía recordar todo lo que le decía a Kakashi en el hospital y todas aquellas ocasiones donde el peli plata salía herido, terminando en el hospital.

—Es verdad...— susurro Shiori recordando los años de la academia, las situaciones arriesgadas que había vivido, todo aquello que confirmaban las palabras que el Hyuga le había dicho esa mañana. —no he cambiado ni un poco desde esos años... y yo dándole sermones a Kakashi sobre eso cuando yo ni siquiera hago lo que digo. — murmuro con tristeza colocando su brazo sobre su cara para cerrar los ojos.

Por otro lado, Tokuma era prisionero de Anko que lo había arrastrado a comer dangos en su puesto favorito luego de encontrar al Hyuga caminar por el lugar con cara de fastidio.

— ¿entonces Shiori, Kakashi y tu irán a misión juntos? — pregunto al escuchar las noticias frescas del Jounin, creyendo de igual forma que aquello era lo que molestaba a su compañero.

—sí. — respondió con simpleza en peli negro confundiendo a la peli lila por la actitud que en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué paso? Estas extraño. — dijo Anko mordiendo uno de sus dangos pero el peli negro no respondió, solo dio un sorbo a su té haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado aquella pregunta. — ¿sucedió algo con ustedes? ¿Kakashi y tú pelearon? ¿Kakashi se revelo contra ti? ¿Shiori esta enojada? — insistió esperanzada la peli lila mirando de reojo al Hyuga con su rostro serio. — ¿te peleaste con Shiori? —dijo de pronto sin tener la menor idea pero al ver el pequeño gesto que el peli negro había hecho, la kunoichi de los dangos abrió su boca en sorpresa.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pelearte con ella?! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a ti y a Gai?!

— ¿Gai? — pregunto Tokuma en un intento de desviar el tema pero la peli lila solo lo fulmino.

—tu sabes de lo que hablo. — señalo con enfado dando un fuerte mordisco a su ultimo dango. — ¿Por qué se pelearon ustedes dos? — gruño con sus puños apretados, rompiendo el palito de madera que sostenía. — ¡Tokuma cuando te diga que no arruines el plan me refería a una tontería como esta!

Y mientras Anko reganaba al Hyuga y este solo ignoraba las palabras de la peli lila, explicándole algunos detalles de lo que había pasado. Tokuma termino hablando nuevamente antes de terminar con su parte y marcharse a entrenar.

—dejemos el plan hasta aquí, Anko. — dijo el peli negro levantándose de su asiento y sacando su cartera para pagar por la parte de ambos.

— ¿pero qué dices? — pregunto extrañada la kunoichi. — ¿te darás por vencido?

—no he dicho eso. — respondió colocando el dinero en la mesa y mirar a la peli lila. —me gusta Shiori y no por esa discusión dejara de gustarme.

— ¿entonces...? — insistió la joven.

—dejare de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. — dijo con un suspiro, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿quieres decir...?

— que hare las cosas más fáciles para mí. — respondió el peli negro con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿o sea...?

— ¿aún no lo entiendes? — se burló el Hyuga para después palpar el cabello a la peli lila como si fuera una niña pequeña y salir del puesto de dangos.

Anko que se había quedado sorprendida por aquello, sonrió al ver marchar a su compañero fuera del lugar con una nueva energía y alzo un palillo de sus dangos para festejar por él.

— ¡hey, tu! ¡Tráeme más dangos! — grito al empleado, aquel joven de aquella guerra de dangos que había sucedido hace años en ese mismo lugar.

—tu...— dijo el hombre dejando caer su cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer para la peli lila, ella apenas salía del puesto de dangos golpeando su estómago lleno con alegría luego de haber disfrutado de aquel postre y yendo en ese momento a dirección de la casa de Shiori para pasar el rato.

Luego de llegar, la peli blanca abrió la puerta mostrando su cabello despeinado, como si apenas hubiese salido de la cama.

— ¿Anko? — pregunto la albina al verla frente a ella.

— ¡llegando! — grito dando un saludo militar. — ¿esperabas a alguien más? — pregunto la peli lila al ver su desconcierto.

—no, es solo que acabo de despertar. — bostezo Shiori recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—iras a una misión y tu estas durmiendo. — se burló Anko mirando a Shiori cerrar sus ojos y casi caer de sueño.

—es verdad, debo... ponerme seria. — dijo la albina tallándose los ojos en un intento de alejar el sueño y Anko solo sonrió mirándola.

— ¿y de que trata la misión? — pregunto curiosa. — Escuche que Tokuma y Kakashi irán también. — dijo ahora peli lila al momento que Younha se acercaba a la casa de su compañera y miraba a lo lejos a las dos kunoichis hablar.

—es una misión secreta, no puedo decir nada. — dijo Shiori. —hokage-sama tiene algunas sospechas de la persona que pudo haber asesinado a Jun-sensei y Tokuma, Kakashi y yo iremos a buscar algunas pistas. — y al decir eso la castaña paro en seco mientras la albina por su parte decía algunas otras cuantas cosas, evitando revelar la identidad de Orochimaru por si acaso a la peli lila se le ocurría hacer algo con eso.

— ¿Por qué no me dijeron a mí? — pregunto de pronto Younha asustando a las dos kunoichis al aparecer al lado de ellas.

— Younha. — fue lo único que dijo Shiori al ver a la castaña con los puños apretados.

— ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron a mí también de la misión?! ¡Yo también soy parte del equipo Jun! — grito acercándose unos pasos a la albina mientras Anko era empujada fuera de su camino. — ¡¿Por qué me dejaron fuera de esa misión tan importante?!

—no fue mi intensión, hokage-sama fue quien nos...

— ¡yo también fue alumna de Jun-sensei! — chillo la castaña interrumpiendo a la albina.

—lo sé, pero...

— ¿pero qué? ¿No tengo la capacidad suficiente para ir con ustedes? ¿Es que Tokuma y tu son los únicos que pueden hacer algo?— pregunto la kunoichi con recelo mientras la peli lila parecía sorprendida por ver a la castaña molesta. Nunca antes la había visto así, tampoco Shiori mucho menos con ella.

—no es eso, es peligroso. — respondió Shiori tratando de actuar con calma pero estaba bastante nerviosa. — la persona que asesino a Jun-sensei es demasiado peligrosa y es mejor que te quedes aquí y cuides de tu abuela.

—no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. — le dijo secamente fulminándola con la mirada.

—lo siento Younha, pero debes entender...

— ¡¿entender qué?! — grito de nuevo la castaña dando un paso a su compañera que retrocedió sin saber qué hacer. — ¡yo también quiero ir a esa misión!

—lo siento, no puedes. — susurro la albina temblando un poco al ver los ojos de Younha fijos en ella.

Al escuchar eso, Younha solo se quedó mirando a Shiori por un par de largo segundos en donde Anko y la albina veían como la castaña comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas debido a la furia que mostraba en ese momento, para rápidamente secarlas con su mano luego de sentirlas.

—creí que éramos amigas, Shiori. — murmuro la castaña con un extraño tono de voz que hiso temblar nuevamente a la nombrada. —pero veo que no es así. — dijo viendo como la albina intentaba decir algo pero no se lo permitió. — tú y Tokuma me ocultaron algo así, no se los puedo perdonar. Jun-sensei también fue muy importante para mí, no solo para ustedes dos... yo también fue un miembro del equipo... — decía la castaña al momento que los pocos rayos de luz desaparecían, comenzando a dejar caer la noche y rodear las calles de oscuridad.

— ¡hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? — gruño a unos metros de ellas un hombre de cabello negro que portaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha o eso es lo que Shiori pudo notar al voltear a ver de reojo. —están haciendo escándalo en plena calle. — dijo aquel Jounin mientras Younha se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de su compañera y chisteaba.

—no sucede nada. — respondió la castaña para después fulminar a la peli blanca y dar media vuelta para alejarse por el camino donde había aparecido.

—Younha. — intento pararla Shiori pero la castaña solo la esquivo y despareció.

—las estaré vigilando. —dijo el Uchiha para después perderse por el lugar.

—vaya... creo que...— Anko por su lado no sabía que decir luego de ver aquella escena y mirar como ahora la albina miraba cabizbaja hacia el lugar donde Younha se había marchado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche apareció en la aldea de la hoja donde se podía ver las lámparas encendidas y la enorme luna sobre los monumentos de los hokages. Shiori que se había comenzado a preparar para la misión que comenzaría en algunas horas parecía demasiada distraída con la discusión que había tenido ahora con Younha que incluso había guardado uno de los juguetes de Naruto en su porta shuriken.

—porque justamente hoy. — suspiro la albina recordando la discusión con sus dos compañeros. —después tratare de hablar con Younha, la dejare tranquila por el momento. — dijo para después de unos segundos más de pensar en ello, levantarse nuevamente y mirar hacia el frente en la base su cama, las dos fotografías que descansaban ahí.

Una de ellas era la foto de Minato y Kushina abrazándola justo fuera de la torre hokage y la otra foto, aquella que se había tomado con su equipo el segundo día de su formación.

Shiori sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho al ver ambas fotos.

Minato y Kushina se habían ido.

Jun también se había ido.

Los ojos de la albina volaron a sus dos compañeros que mostraban una sonrisa en la imagen de esa fotografía.

— me disculpare con Tokuma antes de ir a la misión. — se dijo la peli blanca mirando la imagen del Hyuga.

Con aquello bien pensado, la peli blanca salió de su casa a las calles oscuras de la aldea, caminando hacia ningún lugar en especial, solo intentando relajarse por unos minutos para después ir en busca de su compañero y disculparse por las palabras que le había dicho esa mañana.

_"No puedo dejar las cosas así, no quiero que Tokuma se moleste conmigo de esa forma"_, pensaba la albina llegando hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Hay la peli blanca camino por el lugar por otros minutos, mirando sobre ella una resplandeciente luna.

— ¿Tokuma? — dijo de pronto viendo a lo lejos al peli negro entrenando, justo detrás de algunos árboles donde se podía ver un pequeño arroyo cristalino. Un lugar que jamás había visto y que no era fácil de encontrar a simple vista.

Inmediatamente el peli negro dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo para mirar a la peli blanca asomarse por unos de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

—Shiori, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto limpiándose el sudor con la mano.

—caminaba por el lugar. — respondió incomoda la kunoichi al notar el silencio que había alrededor y también luego de ver como su compañero en ese momento se encontraba con sus pantalones holgados y una camiseta de red que mostraba demasiado para estar en la oscuridad.

La peli blanca se sonrojo al ver a su compañero de esa manera y de forma instantánea giro su cabeza, haciendo sonreír al Hyuga que camino hacia donde había colocado sus cosas y colocarse su vestimenta para no incomodar más a su compañera.

—Shiori, hay algo que quiero decirte...

—yo también. — interrumpió la albina volteando a verlo de nuevo y suspirar con alivio al verlo vestido.

El peli negro la miro confundido y espero a que ella hablara primero.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto al verla indecisa.

—yo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. — soltó un tanto avergonzada. —lamento haber dicho eso y creo que tienes razón sobre mi... no, tienes razón... a veces soy demasiado curiosa y me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma...— balbuceaba la kunoichi nerviosa siendo observada por el Hyuga que se mantenía en silencio. —Jiraiya-sensei también me había dicho eso antes pero parece que no hice caso, no es mi intensión hacerlo... de hecho no es como que pensara mucho a la hora de hablar o hacer algo. — aquello hiso que Tokuma sonriera y comenzara a caminar hacia Shiori mientras ella seguía hablando y explicando las cosas o por lo menos intentándolo. —ya sé que a veces soy insoportable y no muchas veces les hablo con la verdad a ti y a Younha pero en verdad me importa lo ustedes piensen de mí y...

—Shiori...

—no quiero que tu ni Younha se molesten conmigo, ustedes son lo único que me queda...

—Shiori. —suspiro el peli negro intentando hacerla callar pero la peli blanca se lo impedía.

—no, no, espera... tampoco quiero que ustedes piensen mal de mí, Younha se molestó conmigo porque pensó que...

— ¿puedo hablar yo? — pregunto de pronto el peli negro tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la albina que se cayó al instante de sentir el tacto de su compañero. Shiori asintió velozmente haciendo que nuevamente Tokuma sonriera y solo se quedara observando a la kunoichi que se hacía cada vez más pequeña al ver esa mirada del Hyuga en ella.

Tokuma apretó la mandíbula nervioso y sin poder alejarse más de Shiori, el peli negro con lentitud acerco más su rostro al de ella, mientras Shiori por su parte se sentía que caería fallecida de algún paro cardiaco por la rapidez con la que palpitaba su corazón, más cuando Tokuma logro juntar los labios con la peli blanca que al igual que con el beso de Kakashi, Shiori solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo que esta vez antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por el beso y aquellas alocadas sensaciones de su pecho, el peli negro se separó unos centímetros de su rostro para poder mirarla de nuevo.

—Me gustas...— fueron las únicas palabras del Hyuga para Shiori esa noche antes de aquella misión y las únicas que rondaban en los pensamientos de la albina.

Una vez que la hora de esa misión llego, Shiori, Tokuma y Kakashi aparecieron en la entrada. Shiori observo a ambos Jounin mirarla y un extraño escalofrió rodeo su cuerpo luego que el viento soplara hacia ellos.

—bien, vayamos. — dijo de pronto el peli plata notando un poco extraña a la peli blanca.

Tokuma asintió caminando detrás del AMBU mientras Shiori se había quedado observando a esos dos desde atrás.

_"¿Por qué justo ahora me siento de la misma forma que aquel día?"_, se preguntó Shiori, girando para ver la torre hokage y lo poco que podía ver de la aldea para después comenzar a seguir a sus dos compañeros.

**Continuara...**


	36. Encontrándose con el enemigo

**Capitulo XXXIII. Encontrándose con el enemigo. ¡¿Quién eres tú?!**

El lugar donde supuestamente creían que Orochimaru podría encontrarse escondido estaba un tanto lejos de la aldea de la hoja, para llegar a aquella otra aldea los tres compañeros tendrían un largo camino por el que transcurrir.

Los tres estaban acostumbrados a los viajes largos, en los años anteriores cada uno había tenido más de una misión alejada de su aldea natal y para ellos eso no era ningún problema; para un ninja era algo sencillo viajar entre las sombras de cada lugar y recolectar información útil para su kage y aldea. Así Kakashi, Tokuma y Shiori habían comenzado a moverse entre el bosque de konoha para rápidamente llegar al punto cerca de la frontera donde se encontrarían con un conocido del hokage que los escoltaría a la aldea de la cascada.

Kakashi como buen capitán AMBU, iba delante de ellos durante todo el camino dando las ordenes e indicando el camino que llevarían y debían tomar, Tokuma por su parte iba en la parte trasera de la formación utilizando de vez en cuando su Byakugan para cerciorarse que nadie más se encontrara por el terreno, por lo que la última persona del grupo, la única kunoichi entre dos hombres se encontraba en medio de ambos; escuchando atenta alrededor, cualquier sonido desconocido que apareciera.

La oscuridad seguía rodeando cada lugar por donde los tres pasaban una noche antes de encontrarse con el conocido del tercero, no hace mucho que habían dejado la aldea atrás y ahora, luego de llegar casi al final de la frontera de la hoja; el equipo siguió en marcha hasta que las horas siguieron pasando y decidieron tomar un breve descanso en aquel largo bosque.

Shiori que había estado mirando alrededor para encontrar un buen sitio donde colocar sus cosas para comer, los dos varones la miraban en silencio, incomodando a la joven kunoichi luego de unos segundos cuando logro encontrar un buen sitio, sentarse y quitarse la mochila de sus hombros para comenzar a sacar parte de lo que había preparado.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Pregunto el peli plata caminando junto al Hyuga hacia donde la albina se encontraba sentada -no muy cómodamente- en un roca alta.

—no me gusta comer las croquetas ni las bolas de arroz frías cuando voy a misión. — respondió Shiori logrando sacar una sonrisa del peli negro y alzar una ceja del peli plata al ver como la peli blanca sacaba un pequeño bento, seguido de otros dos. — hice uno para ustedes también. — dijo colando el suyo en sus piernas y ofreciendo a ellos los demás.

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo como si un pequeño rayo chocara entre sus ojos y al mismo tiempo ambos Jounin tomaron velozmente cada uno los bento de la albina, sentándose en la misma roca al lado de ella, demasiado cercas para incomodidad de Shiori que tenía a cada brazo a uno de los dos chicos.

—esto...— intento decir Shiori al momento que los dos varones abrían sus bentos y los intercambiaban entre ellos al ver la pequeña equivocación de su compañera.

_"no se soportan pero que bien que se conocen...",_ pensó Shiori con una venita en el rostro luego de presenciar aquello.

Pronto el silencio rodeo el lugar durante aquellos minutos donde cada uno disfrutaba de la comida, con Shiori en conflicto al no poder comer bien con esos dos estando en cada lado de ella.

_"espero que no se vayan a comportar extraño durante todo el camino",_ se dijo mirando de reojo a los dos cuando de pronto un gran estornudo salió de su boca, tomando desprevenidos por unos segundos a ambos varones que de un sobre salto se levantaron de su lugar.

— ¿tienes frio? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo fijando su mirada en la peli blanca para rápidamente lanzarse otra mirada desafiante entre ellos. Shiori miro a ambos por unos segundos y suspiro derrotada.

_"creo que no debí venir a la misión con ellos después de todo",_ se dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro.

Así ese día los tres Jounin terminaron descansando en ese lugar y una vez de ponerse de acuerdo con algunas cosas sobre la misión, retomaron el rumbo muy temprano esa mañana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Dónde encontraremos a ese hombre que dijo el hokage? ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?— pregunto Shiori antes de llegar por fin a la frontera del país del fuego.

—el estará esperando por nosotros en la entrada a la aldea de la cascada. — fue lo único que dijo el peli plata sin saber que más decir. El hokage en realidad no le había dicho mucho sobre ese hombre que los adentraría a la aldea así que no sabía que responderlo a su equipo.

Sin más preguntas por parte de ellos, los tres Jounin llegaron al punto de encuentro con el hombre desconocido, encontrando en el lugar solo arboles alrededor y una bonita vista a una cristalina catarata.

— ¿Aquí fue...?— susurro Shiori mirando el agua alrededor. Tokuma que había pensado lo mismo solo se quedó callado mientras el peli plata por su parte miraba alrededor.

— ¿Así que ustedes son los que debo llevar?— dijo una voz detrás de Shiori que salto asustada alejándose con temor de la persona que estaba detrás.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡¿Por qué aparece así?! — gruño Shiori aun con el corazón en la mano, mientras el hombre sobaba su cabeza avergonzado para el momento fijar su mirada en el rostro de la peli blanca y ver como si un grupo de pequeños querubines volaran alrededor de ella junto con una luz que aparecía detrás, "iluminándola" junto aquella armoniosa y desconocida melodía que aparecía de la nada.

— ¡Waoh! ¡Nadie me dijo que las chicas de la hoja son tan lindas! — Chillo el hombre empujando a Tokuma del hombro y acercándose hasta quedar al frente de la peli blanca. — ¿Cuál es tu hermoso nombre, criatura celestial? — pregunto el hombro tomando las manos de Shiori junto a las suyas.

Ella no supo que responder, una notable gotita aparecía detrás de su cabeza sin saber que decir mientras Kakashi y Tokuma fruncían el ceño.

Kakashi sin querer faltarle al respeto al hombre que los llevaría a la aldea de cascada, tosió en un intento de atraer la atención del hombre pero al ver que no funcionaba, gruño y dio unos cuantos pasos colocando con un poco de fuerza su mano en el hombro de ese hombre mientras Tokuma por su parte parecía lanzarle una maldición con su ojo blanco.

—disculpe pero queremos apresurarnos con esta misión. — dijo Kakashi con voz tranquila, logrando que Shiori lograra escapar cuando el hombre giro su rostro al peli plata.

— ¡cierto, cierto! — dijo el hombre desconocido. —Hiruzen-sama me dijo que era una misión importante. En este lugar es muy difícil que entren shinobis de otras aldeas, por eso he venido aquí por ustedes para mostrarles la entrada a la aldea de la cascada. — explicaba el hombre mirando del peli plata al peli negro.

—escuche que es bastante difícil entrar a su aldea o mejor dicho, encontrar la entrada a ella. — dijo Tokuma, mientras Shiori se entretenía mirando alrededor e hincándose para mirar el agua cristalina que estaba a sus pies.

—sí, pero yo diría que lo contrario. — sonrió el hombre. — yo creo que es demasiado obvio o será porque llevo viviendo aquí desde tantos años que ya no lo veo tan complicado u original.

Kakashi y Tokuma se miraron entre si al escuchar ese comentario y de pronto, como si nada, el hombre comenzó a sacarse la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior.

— ¿pero qué demo...?— Shiori trato de hablar pero se calló inmediatamente cuando el hombre le guiño el ojo, arrojándole el pantalón en plena cara, aterrándola de sobre manera al verlo hacer una pose parecida a la de su amigo Gai y señalarla.

—síganme, nadaremos por debajo de esa catarata. — señalo de pronto el hombre lejos de la peli blanca, adentrándose en el agua. — ¡ven preciosa! ¡Démonos prisa! — grito dirigiéndose a Shiori que estaba muda.

— ¿Kakashi...?— hablo Tokuma a su lado.

Kakashi que también por su cabeza había aparecido la imagen de su rival, Gai, se había quedado en blanco, un tanto asustado de haber presenciado aquello.

—creo que... hay que seguirlo. — dijo para sorpresa de sus dos compañeros que luego de mirarse entre sí con una mueca de desagrado por aquel hombre. Los tres lo siguieron entrando al agua y nadando por las profundidades donde se encontraba aquella catarata.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En otro sitio...**

—Orochimaru-sama.

Dentro de aquel oscuro lugar se escuchaba la voz de un joven de cabello blanco y recogido de una cola, en su rostro se podía ver un resplandor que producían aquellos lentes contra las luces de esa cueva donde se encontraba en esos momentos recorriendo sus pasillos. Ese era uno de los otros laboratorios secretos del sannin que por el momento seguía siendo secreto.

— ¿Qué quieres Kabuto? — gruño el Jounin haciendo una mueca de desagrado al verse interrumpido en ese preciso momento donde curaba sus heridas.

Orochimaru en ese momento se encontraba herido, no era nada grave ni nada complicado pero las marcas de golpes y rasguños seguían en algunas partes de su cuerpo, impidiéndole por momentos hacer movimientos bruscos.

—parecen que ellos llegaron a la castada, señor. — anuncio el joven que se acercaba al sannin para poder sanarlo con su ninjutsu médico.

— ¿entonces fue verdad lo que ese chico dijo, eh? No creí que ellos vinieran, pero al ser su sensei supongo que sentían la necesidad de hacerlo. — hablo para sí mismo Orochimaru. —parece que al final podre tener otros contenedores para mi sello, Kabuto. — se burló el cara pálida mientras el peli blanco lo estudiaba con la mirada.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga Orochimaru-sama? — pregunto el chico.

Orochimaru miro hacia la oscuridad por unos segundos sin decir nada, solo pensando y recordando algunas cosas que tenía preparadas para un momento como ese.

— ¿aún no han capturado a Soji-kun? — pregunto Orochimaru.

—no, desde que logró escapar de la celda perdimos rastro de él. — respondió el joven con rapidez.

—eso es una lástima. — dijo el sannin con una mueca. — tenía pensado jugar un poco con los dos hermanos, Shiori-chan se pondría muy contenta. — dicho eso su sonrisa creció recordando algo más. —pero aún tenemos algo para poder divertirnos un poco. ¿No lo crees Kabuto?

— ¿Yusura? — pregunto extrañado el peli blanco, suponiendo de quien más hablaba que se asemejara con esa chica de la niebla.

—sí, sácala un momento de la celda, creo que es tiempo que conozca a otra persona de su clan aparte de Soji-kun. — rio de nuevo el sannin.

—pero ella no sabe pelear bien Orochimaru-sama. — advirtió Kabuto dudando en si eso ayudaría con algo.

—lo sé, pero ella me servirá para algo más. — dijo Orochimaru lanzándole al peli blanco su mirada amarilla. — vigila a esos tres, cuando sea el momento adecuado quiero que Kimimaro vaya contigo... después, sepárenlos a cada uno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de salir del agua, Shiori, Tokuma y Kakashi estaban completamente empapados. La peli blanca temblaba por el frio a diferencia de sus dos compañeros que intentaban no demostrar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—muy bien, tomen esto, así pasaran desapercibidos. — hablo de pronto el hombre arrojándole a cada uno de ellos, un atuendo diferente junto a unas pequeñas toallas blancas que habían estado detrás de una roca, escondidas.

Rápidamente los compañeros se miraron entre si y Shiori no supo que hacer al ver que tendría que cambiarse frente a todos esos hombres pero el que más le aterraba y asustaba era el hombre de la aldea de la catarata.

_"¿porque rayos le dije a Younha que no podía venir? Por lo menos así no estaría tan sola..."_, se quejó Shiori recordando inmediatamente la discusión que había tenido con la castaña horas antes de partir a la misión y entonces un deje de tristeza se mostró en su rostro pálido siendo notado por el peli plata que por el momento y sin que nadie lo notara, se había mantenido al pendiente de la kunoichi.

—no es necesario, nuestra misión consiste solo en obtener información de la localización de Orochimaru, por lo tanto ninguno de los tres seremos visible a las personas de su aldea. — dijo Kakashi en tono autoritario regresando la ropa al hombre que frunció el ceño por unos segundos.

—bueno, bueno, yo solo quería hacerlos sentir como en casa. — respondió el hombre colocándose rápidamente aquel atuendo mientras Shiori suspiraba aliviada. —entonces síganme, ¿supongo que sí puedo mostrarles el lugar donde descansaran ustedes o tampoco descansaran? — pregunto un tanto enfadado el amigo del hokage mirando al peli plata, que al verlo callado solo suspiro y camino adentrándolos por aquella cueva.

Los minutos pasaron mientras caminaban y cuando al fin los cuatro salieron de la cueva, pudieron ver un enorme lago frente a ellos junto a algunas casas de madera a lo lejos. El lugar lucia como un paraíso tropical exceptuando el hecho que el lugar parecía ser bastante pobre al ver el aspecto de las casas y demás edificios que lo rodeaban.

En silencio el hombre los llevo a una pequeña caballa alejada de las demás casas, casi adentrándose a una pequeña selva que había en el lugar. Así una vez de conocer el sitio donde estarían, esa misma tarde, los tres salieron comenzando con la misión.

—nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas, si alguno de ustedes no regresa a esa hora, inmediatamente iremos en su búsqueda. — dijo Kakashi haciendo una marca con su Kunai en un tronco de un árbol para después voltearse a mirar a sus dos compañeros. —en caso de que alguno encuentre alguno de los laboratorios, no se arriesguen solos, Orochimaru es peligroso y no sabemos quién pueda estar ayudándolo en este momento.

Shiori y Tokuma asintieron y Kakashi clavo su mirada en la albina.

—Hokage-sama acepto que vinieras solo porque pensó que podría ser de ayuda un ninja médico, solo en caso de que algo pasara... — dijo el peli plata. — aun así no estoy muy convencido que haya sido una buena idea haberte dejado venir a esta misión. — al escuchar eso Shiori intento decir algo pero el albino se lo impidió. — no sabemos lo que Orochimaru pudo hacerte aquella vez, por eso es demasiado peligroso para ti. No intentes nada arriesgado y ni siquiera intentes desobedecer mis órdenes. — gruño el peli plata enfadando a la albina. —sé que ustedes dos sienten un gran resentimiento por Orochimaru, pero si ambos están aquí no es para vengar la muerte de su sensei. — hablo de nuevo esta vez para los dos. — ustedes están aquí para encontrar información de Orochimaru y poder capturarlo en cuanto antes, como dijo hokage-sama, las razones personales quedan fuera de esto; esta misión nos ayudara a beneficiar la seguridad de nuestra aldea en un futuro y de nosotros mismos, ¿entendido?

Tokuma asintió y Shiori a regañadientes obedeció, fulminando por unos segundos al peli plata.

— ¿y qué pasa si encontramos algo que en ese momento puede ser de mucha importancia para la misión y no tenemos tiempo de regresar a este lugar? — pregunto Shiori para mala suerte de Kakashi que frunció el ceño.

—te lo dije Shiori, no intentes nada arriesgado. Si sucede algo así, regresa inmediatamente para darnos la información y deja alguno de tus clones en ese lugar, ¿entendiste? — Shiori solo chisteo aun enfadada por tratarla como si ella fuera la que arruinaría todo.

—entendí. — respondió.

— ¿entonces en dos horas nos veremos aquí? — pregunto Tokuma en un intento de relajar el ambiente tenso que los rodeaba.

—sí. — respondió Kakashi con fastidio. — dispérsense.

Luego de eso, cada uno despareció del lugar a diferentes direcciones de la aldea.

En ese día y los demás que siguieron en esa semana, Kakashi, Tokuma y Shiori salían durante horas en búsqueda de alguna pista del sannin, Tokuma se encargaba en la parte sur donde se encontraba la entrada de la aldea y donde suponían que había sido encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Jun. Kakashi se encargaba de la parte norte cruzando parte de aquel frondoso y extenso bosque de la catarata mientras Shiori por su parte, se encargaba del este a dirección de algunas montañas que se encontraban un tanto alejadas de sus dos compañeros.

Cada día los tres jóvenes tomaban rutas diferentes y una vez que la noche caía y se encontraban agotados, regresaban a la pequeña para descansar y retomar energías.

Tokuma había llegado antes a la caballa esa noche y había caído en un profundo sueño en el pequeño cuarto. Shiori luego de dar una última vuelta por el lugar apareció por aquella casita, encontrándose a su compañero Hyuga dormido y al parecer agotado. La peli blanca también estaba exhausta y ya hacía unos días que no había dormido como debía, todos sus músculos estaban entumidos y adoloridos por las constantes escaladas y demás cosas que hacia durante el día.

Una vez de haber preparado algo para cenar esa noche, dejo dos platos para sus dos compañeros y espero en la entrada en silencio al peli plata que por el momento no regresaba y eso comenzaba a preocupar a la albina.

—bien dice que no me arriesgue pero estoy segura que él hará lo primero para ponerse en peligro. — gruño Shiori levantándose del suelo y salir de la cabaña a la oscuridad donde pudo ver al peli plata a lo lejos, recostado en un viejo tronco a las orillas del enorme rio que se encontraba en medio de toda la aldea de la cascada.

En silencio y con el ceño fruncido camino hacia el peli plata que a unos pasos antes de que la kunoichi llegara, sintió una alerta, un estremecimiento sobre su espalda que le avisaba sobre la peli blanca. Cuando Shiori se posiciono por detrás lista para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero por haberla preocupado, Kakashi reacciono segundos antes logrando atrapar el brazo de la albina y jalarlo hacia él en el suelo.

Rápidamente antes de que la peli blanca cayera de hocico a la tierra, el peli plata la atrapo en sus brazos quedando Shiori sobre el regazo de su compañero.

El rostro de Shiori se sonrojo un poco al ver cómo había quedado sobre el Jounin, en cambio Kakashi solo miro despreocupado hacia adelante intentando actuar como si nada pudiera incomodarlo aunque por dentro estaba un tanto nervioso al haber hecho aquello.

Shiori sin decir nada, intento bajarse del peli plata en cambio Kakashi al ver lo que la peli blanca haría, enrollo uno de sus brazos en la cintura y con la otra hiso que la kunoichi colocara su cabeza en su pecho, sorprendiendo por completo a Shiori que podía sentir y juraba escuchar a su corazón y al corazón de Kakashi ir al mismo tiempo.

—Kakashi...

—no hables. — susurro el peli plata sonrojado bajo su máscara.

Nunca en su vida había hecho eso y no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación. A pesar de ya haber pasado bastante tiempo del beso con esa kunoichi que tenía en sus brazos en ese momento, y a pesar de haberle dicho que olvidara aquello... había sido demasiado difícil para el joven AMBU que seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que eso solo le traería problemas mayores, que no necesitaba sentir todos aquellos molestos sentimientos, que solo lo harían mostrarse débil frente a los demás, pero luego de ver a Tokuma acercándose cada vez más a la peli blanca, rondándola a cada minuto... Kakashi se sentía cada día más irritado por presenciar aquello. No quería ver aquellas escenas entre los compañeros de equipo pero lamentablemente siempre aparecían cuando él estaba presente. Luego de ver a la albina comportarse de forma extraña frente al Hyuga supuso algo que molesto por completo al peli plata, con el paso del tiempo, sin poder evitar los celos que le causaba ver a Shiori con aquel Jounin con el que trabajaba ahora, se había decidió por el momento en esa misión a cuidar solamente de la albina y mantenerla completamente alejada del Hyuga.

Luego que los minutos pasaron entre esos dos albinos, Shiori cerró sus ojos escuchando los latidos del peli plata sobre su pecho y en unos segundos más, la kunoichi quedo dormida profundamente.

— ¿Qué me hiciste Shiori? — pregunto el peli plata luego de bajar su mirada al rostro de la albina y verla dormir con tranquilidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La siguiente mañana luego que Shiori despertara extrañamente en el único futon que había en la cabaña. La peli blanca se encontró sola en aquella habitación sin escuchar ningún ruido alrededor.

— ¿se fueron sin mí? — gruño la peli blanca levantándose de un salto y detenerse al momento de pararse frente a la puerta donde venía una nota con la letra del peli plata.

_"Te quedaste dormida, Tokuma y yo intentamos despertarte pero no pudimos hacerlo. Descansa este día, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás"._

Decía la nota y Shiori hiso una mueca de enfado.

—no me voy a quedar aquí, yo también voy a salir a buscar. — se dijo para luego de tomar sus cosas y desayunar algo rápido, salir disparada por la puerta.

Afuera ya estaba atardeciendo y Shiori se sorprendió por las horas que había dormido, posiblemente de todos los días que no lo había hecho, pronto, una vez de salir de su sorpresa recorrió algunos de los lugares donde ya había cruzado antes.

Por otro lado, sus dos compañeros seguían con la recolección de información sin mucho éxito, la tarde comenzó a pasar y pronto quedaban pocos rayos del sol. Shiori que no había parado en ningún momento, llego a otra de las simas de una colina que se encontraba varios kilómetros más alejada de la zona de búsqueda que Kakashi había ordenado.

—no hay nada, mejor regreso antes de que esos dos se molesten conmigo. — dijo la peli blanca sin notar como una niña de cabellos negros se asomaba por una de las rocas, apuntando uno de sus kunais a ella.

Cuando la albina dio un paso más, la niña lanzo con precisión aquella arma ninja y Shiori velozmente contrarresto con uno de sus Kunai, logrando detener el de la joven de cabellos negros que la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—atrapada. — pronuncio la niña aquella palabra como si estuviera leyendo de alguna parte. Shiori se sobre salto al ver como la niña comenzaba con una señales de mano familiares para ella y de pronto un muro de hielo crecía alrededor de ella.

—tu... — intento decir algo Shiori pero al ver que pronto estaría encerrada en aquel domo de hielo, salto hacia arriba logrando salir al último segundo del hielo, pero sin poder tener ningún segundo de descanso, un hueso tipo lanza salió lazado por su espalda, rosándola en unos de sus brazos luego de tratar esquivar aquello que se acercaba por detrás.

Pronto, un niño de la misma edad que la peli negra, con dos círculos rojos en su frente apareció delante de Shiori, bloqueándole su último escape y arrinconándola en el muro de rocas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto Shiori mirándolos a ambos.

La peli negra que solo mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, se mantuvo unos pasos alejada mientras el peli blanco sostenía con fuerza algo blanco parecido a un hueso, pero ninguno de ellos respondió en cambio Shiori logro ver la bandana ninja de la joven y su corazón se aceleró más.

— ¿eres de la aldea de la niebla? — pregunto en un susurro para inmediatamente el peli blanco acercarse a su compañera y protegerla de la albina, colocándose frente a ella apuntadora con su hueso alargado.

—muy bien chicos. — dijo una voz apareciendo detrás de una de las rocas de donde la niña había salido. — Orochimaru-sama estará orgulloso de ustedes. — luego de escuchar aquello y sacar rápidamente otro Kunai, sentir su vista borroso justo como aquella vez.

—No puede ser...— susurro Shiori recordando aquella sensación cuando uno de esos gusanos la mordieron, pero esa vez no era por ese mismo motivo. Shiori lanzo una mirada a su brazo donde mostraba una pequeña cortada debido a lo que el peli blanco había lanzado hacia ella y frunció el ceño. —veneno...

— No intentes nada, no podrás hacerlo...— se burló la voz al momento que Shiori intentaba hacer algo desesperadamente, pero solo logro llevar su rostro a la persona que comenzaba a salir detrás de aquella roca y ver un rostro distorsionado para después caer al suelo desmayada.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola a todos! Debo avisar que la historia pronto terminara, solo faltan unos cuantos para el fin :v**

**¡El cuñado de Kakashi está vivo! Ok no jajajaaa**

**¿Cómo será la reacción de Shiori al saber aquello...?**

**¿Dónde están Tokuma y Kakashi?**

**¿Qué paso con Soujiro?**

**xD**

**Bien les dejo antes de que me quede sin internet... siguiente capítulo: "Otra historia, la verdadera razón de..."**

**¡Nos vemos! n.n**

**pd: los invito a leer mi otro fic "ItachixOc-Hanami" :D**


	37. El sello maldito, ¡Soujito ataca!

Capitulo XXXIV. El sello maldito, ¡Sojiro ataca!

Por otro lado cuando Shiori era llevada por los dos albinos y la peli negra, Kakashi iba de regreso a la cabaña luego de terminar su rutina y sentir un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaban tranquilo en ningún momento. Mientras el peli plata regresaba a una velocidad extraordinaria por aquel bosque, Tokuma había encontrado algo que llamo su curiosidad. Hay mismo donde estaba parado, se encontraba un extraño pozo que al parecer dentro de él mostraba un túnel subterráneo, algo que no había visto en sus antiguos recorridos.

Con su Byakugan activado miro alrededor y más allá por donde iba el subterráneo, encontrando un extraño chakra a unos metros bajo tierra, bastante lejos de la entrada. Extrañado, Tokuma se hinco para observar el pozo más de cerca y sacando un Kunai, el peli negro comenzó a descender por ese oscuro y estrecho lugar.

—Shiori. — llamo Kakashi al entrar al lugar pero la habitación estaba vacía y la cobija con la que había cubierto a la peli blanca la noche anterior estaba al lado del futon. Rápidamente el peli plata corrió a la cocina esperando encontrarla ahí pero al igual que la habitación, estaba vacía sin señales de la albina y eso le preocupo. —maldición. — gruño Kakashi pasando por la puerta del baño para empujarla con fuerza y azotarla a la pared. — ¿Dónde demonios estas, Shiori? — pregunto para rápidamente sentir algo extraño alrededor y quedarse quieto observando.

Justo cuando una cuchilla Kunai paso rozando su mejilla, el peli plata salto hacia atrás, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre enmascarado que lanzaba en ese momento otro Kunai a su dirección. Kakashi rápidamente esquivo esa y los siguientes que fueron arrojadas hacia él, quedando justo en lugar perfecto que el enmascarado al parecer quería llevarlo. El peli plata al ver una gran cantidad de bombas explosivas pegadas en el techo y ventanas de la habitación, miro directamente hacia el hombre y espero.

— ¿Quién te envía? — pregunto el albino intentando hacer tiempo para pensar rápido en un plan de escape.

—creo que ya sabes quién. — respondió el hombre al que extrañamente su voz fue bastante familiar para el peli plata.

—tu eres...

—sorpresa. — dijo el hombre quitando su máscara, dejando ver a ese hombre que los había llevado dentro de la aldea de la cascada. —Orochimaru-sama me dará una gran recompensa si te elimino. — soltó el hombre sacando un Kunai con una bomba explosiva pegada a ella. — ¡muere! —grito lanzándola directamente hacia los demás explosivos.

Y justo en ese momento, se pudo observar una gran explosión a lo lejos de una cueva donde Orochimaru observaba todo con una sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Shiori recobro la conciencia sintió como sus manos y piernas estaban atadas con una soga, rápidamente y con algo de pesadez abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Olía terriblemente mal y por un momento sintió nauseas, pero dejando eso de lado, la peli blanca noto unas barras de acero que estaban a unos metros de ella, al igual que la celda que estaba del otro lado del pasillo. Estaba encerrada en alguna cárcel dentro de aquella cueva y amarrada de esa manera, no era nada bueno para ella.

_"Kakashi me va a sermonear..."_, pensó la albina en un intento de tranquilizarse ella misma.

—despertarse. — dijo la niña que estaba apoyada en una de las paredes mohosas del lugar. Shiori asombrada de no haberla sentido, miro a su dirección y encontró a la joven que la había atacado haya afuera, al parecer tallando algo en un pequeño trozo de madera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto Shiori a la niña.

—Yusura. — respondió en voz baja la peli negra sin despegar su mirada del trozo de su madera.

—Yusura. — repitió Shiori. — ¿Puedes soltarme las manos un poco? Esto es bastante incómodo. —dijo la albina en un intento para poder salir de ahí pero la joven no hiso caso y el silencio volvió a rondar entre ellas. — ¿puedes decirme dónde estoy? — Pregunto Shiori de nuevo intentando hacer hablar a la niña pero la peli negra se mantenía en silencio. —dime... ¿tú sabes usar el elemento hielo?

Al escuchar eso, la peli negra al fin alzo su rostro mirando directamente hacia la albina.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto en cambio la chica como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de su existencia en aquella cueva, desubicando un poco a la peli blanca.

—Mi nombre es Shiori. — respondió mirando el rostro serio de la niña. — ¿puedes usar el Jutsu de hielo? — volvió a preguntar logrando una pequeña reacción de la niña que ahora lucia asustada. —tranquila. — se apresuró en decir Shiori al ver como se levantaba de su lugar, pegándose a la pared para salir de ese lugar. —solo te pregunto eso porque yo también puedo usarlo. — agrego en un intento de mantenerla con ella en ese lugar.

— ¿tú puedes... usar el Jutsu de hielo? — pregunto la niña con sorpresa deteniéndose en su lugar.

—sí, te lo puedo demostrar pero necesitaría que me soltaras las manos. — contesto rápidamente Shiori con una sonrisa en su rostro sucio.

Yusura que no sabía si obedecer o no, se quedó en silencio intentando recordar las reglas que Orochimaru le había enseñado.

—Orochimaru-sama no quiere que me acerque a sus experimentos. — murmuro la niña en voz baja.

—pero yo no soy unos de sus experimentos. — dijo la albina intentando no demostrar la molestia de haber escuchado aquello.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto la peli negra en un tono infantil que hiso sonreír de verdad a Shiori, que asintió.

Luego de otros segundos que se convirtieron rápidamente en minutos, la peli blanca comenzó a impacientarse pero al ver el primer paso de la niña a su dirección, se mantuvo callada y luego de eso, Yusura uso la misma navaja con la que hacia su figura de madera y rompió las sogas de las muñecas de Shiori.

En ese momento Shiori pudo ver algunas cortadas y raspones en las manos y brazos de la peli negra pero no quiso preguntar nada.

— ¿puedes mostrarme? — pregunto la niña de nuevo con ese toque infantil.

—veamos. — dijo Shiori juntando sus dos manos y logrando crear entre ellas una pequeña esfera de hielo perfecta.

Yusura al ver eso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e imitando lo que la mayor hacía, junto sus manos intentando crear la misma esfera de la peli blanca pero en ella, aquella bola cristalina comenzaba a perder forma por todos lados, viéndose como una mancha de pintura flotante.

—tengo que practicar. — susurro la niña alejándose en silencio de la albina y sentarse en su anterior lugar.

— ¿Yusura? — pregunto Shiori mirando a la peli negra de forma extraña.

_"¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?"_, se preguntó viendo como la joven la ignoraba por completo.

—debo de practicar para que oniisan venga por mí. — susurro la niña metida con su esfera de hielo.

— ¿tienes un hermano? — pregunto Shiori de nuevo.

Por el momento esa niña era la única persona a la que podía preguntarle y Shiori no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para descubrir algunas cosas, además de saber en dónde estaba y otro par de cosas del sannin, y por su puesto para encontrar una salida.

—oniisan escapo, Orochimaru-sama lo castigara. — susurro la niña en una extraña respuesta a la albina.

— ¿Orochimaru está escondido en algún lugar de aquí? — pregunto preocupada observando de nuevo a la peli negra que seguía metida en su mundo.

—debo vigilar a la intrusa. — respondió en cambio Yusura. — es una orden de Orochimaru-sama.

— ¿en dónde está Orochimaru? — pregunto Shiori esta vez bastante seria, ya estaba cansada de las extrañas respuestas de la niña. — ¿Quiénes más están en este lugar, Yusura?

—Sojiro-oniisan vendrá por mí. — soltó de pronto dejando perpleja a la albina que abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de aquel nombre.

— ¿Sojiro? — pregunto Shiori tragando saliva nerviosa.

Al escuchar el nombre de su "hermano" Yusura alzo su rostro nuevamente y fijo sus intensos ojos negros en los lila de la albina.

— ¿conoces a mi oniisan? — pregunto ahora con un rostro inexpresivo que confundía mucho a la mayor.

_"pero esta niña... ¿Quién es?"_, se preguntó Shiori así misma mirando fijamente a la niña que al fin había dejado su esfera deforme de lado y ahora sus ojos estaban de igual forma, concentrados en la kunoichi que la miraba._"Quizás no sea la misma persona..."_, pensó de nuevo nerviosa.

—tu hermano... ¿Cómo es él? — pregunto Shiori intentando obtener más información sobre ese chico llamado Sojiro.

—él también es como tú y como yo. — respondió la peli negra. — él también sabe usar nuestro Jutsu. — añadió la niña sorprendiendo a Shiori al escuchar aquello. — Pero escapo antes de que Orochimaru-sama lo llevara al salón de experimentos y no lo he vuelto a ver— diciendo eso, la peli blanca logro ver, esta vez una notable tristeza en el rostro de Yusura que bajo su mirada al suelo mohoso.

_"mi hermano está vivo"_, pensó Shiori justo al momento que un chico de cabello blanco aparecía frente a su celda y la miraba a ella con una sonrisa.

—parece que ya sabes la verdad. — dijo el chico sacando una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta de la celda.

Shiori inmediatamente tomo la navaja de la niña, cortando las sogas de sus piernas y tomo a Yusura como rehén colocando esa misma navaja en el pequeño cuello de la peli negra.

—adelante, mátala si quieres. No estoy interesado en esa niñita de cualquier forma. — dijo el peli blanco acomodándose sus lentes en la curvatura de su nariz mientras sonreía de manera escalofriante. — estoy interesado en alguien más. — susurro sin despegar la mirada en la albina.

Shiori miro hacia atrás del chico, a la puerta de la celda que había cerrado con esa llave que traía en sus manos e intento hacer alguna señal de mano, alejando a la joven kunoichi a un lado, pero nada de lo que intentaba funcionaba. Se sentía muy cansada a pesar de haber hecho la gran cosa y no entendía el porqué de no poder usar sus jutsus.

—el veneno dejara de hacer efecto en 12 horas, así que no intentes nada que de cualquier forma no podrás hacerlo, solo harás que te agotes sin remedio. — le dijo el peli blanco que miro hacia Yusura. — ¿sabes quién es ella? — le pregunto sin obtener respuesta de ella como siempre. —esta chica que vez, es la verdadera hermana de Sojiro-kun. — señalo con una sonrisa mirando a la albina. — es por ella que Sojiro te dejo aquí sola, Yusura.

Inmediatamente ambas kunoichis se miraron entre ellas y Shiori se sintió atrapada entre dos enemigos peligrosos.

— ¿Shiori? — pregunto la niña recordando el nombre aquella "hermanita" que Sojiro había perdido.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Yusura? — pregunto el peli blanco sonriendo hacia la peli negra.

—yo... yo...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La explosión parecía haber tenido éxito o al menos eso pensaba el hombre que había salido a último momento del lugar, pero nunca se imaginó lo siguiente que pasaría y eso era al peli plata salir de arriba de uno de los arboles con su raikiri activo.

— ¿Cómo...? — pregunto el hombre con sangre escurriendo por la comisuras de sus labios luego del impacto.

—clon de sombras. — susurro Kakashi mostrando su sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

—y-ya veo...— balbuceo el "sin nombre" intentando sacar el brazo del peli plata de su abdomen pero Kakashi no parecía querer hacerlo, no por el momento.

— ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? — pregunto con un tono de voz que asusto más al hombre pero sin responder, sonrió con malicia escupiendo sangre por su boca.

—nunca revelaría la ubicación de mi señor. — fue la última palabra de ese hombre.

—bueno, no importa si no lo dices, puedo buscar el rastro que dejaste en el camino. — susurro Kakashi logrando alarmar al hombre para nuevamente activar su raikiri y acabar de una vez al hombre que cayó al suelo con un charco de sangre rodeándolo.

En un parpadeo, Kakashi desapareció del lugar antes de toparse algún otro Jounin de esa aldea y se apresuró a llegar de nuevo a ese bosque, invocando al mismo tiempo a Pakkun y a Guruko.

—hey, Kakashi. — saludo Pakkun saltando a su lado con Guruko del otro extremo del peli plata.

—necesito que me escuchen bien. — dijo Kakashi comenzando a explicarle la misión que estaban llevando en esos momentos y el ataque que había sufrido segundos antes. —Guruko, necesito que busques a Tokuma y le expliques lo que está pasando, él está en la parte norte de la aldea. — se apresuró en explicarle al can que asintió acatando la orden.

— ¿el chico Hyuga? Qué bueno que lo olfatee una vez. — comento feliz para dar media vuelta y regresar por el lugar donde Kakashi había pasado.

— ¿Kakashi? — pregunto Pakkun mirando de reojo al peli plata que mostraba un rostro de pura preocupación.

—necesitamos rescatar a Shiori, Pakkun. — dijo Kakashi en voz baja sin alejar de su pecho ese mal presentimiento que comenzaba a molestarle.

_"Es justo como aquella vez..."_, pensó el peli plata mientras el can le indicaba el camino que la albina había tomado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, Tokuma había logrado bajar de aquel túnel estrecho y había pisado tierra luego de varios y terribles minutos. De nuevo activando su Byakugan, el Hyuga observo hacia la dirección de aquel chakra extraño y con cuidado, comenzó a acercarse hacia esa persona.

El pasillo era un túnel largo de tierra, piedras y algún tipo de cristal, eso es lo que podía notar Tokuma tentando con su mano aquello que brillaba.

—esta frio. — susurro quebrando un pequeño trozo de aquello y mirarlo mejor.

A lo lejos, donde se encontraba aquel hombre extraño, se escuchó un ruido y Tokuma se alarmo sacando otro de sus Kunais para defenderse en caso de algún ataque.

A los pocos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar por completo; una lluvia de agujas de hielo salió por la parte de su espalda y el peli negro con dificultad giro, usando su cuchilla para evitar que aquellos picos se ensartaran en su piel.

—aléjate. — escucho un gruñido a su espalda pero esta vez sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, algo pesado lo estampo contra la pared de roca. — ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vienes de parte de Orochimaru? — pregunto en un tono escalofriante para la mayoría, en cambio Tokuma abrió sus ojos sintiendo aun aquella cosa pesada que no lo dejaba mover ni respirar bien, y al abrir sus ojos para su sorpresa solo pudo ver a un hombre con piel azul escamosa y pupilas negras, con unas manos transformadas en garras.

— ¿Qué es lo que eres? — pregunto extrañado el peli negro mirando a aquel ser no humano que parecía fruncir su ceño en ese momento donde el Hyuga comenzó a sentir frio alrededor de sus piernas notando como lentamente, al parecer aquel ser lo congelaba.

—Ese Jutsu es...— murmuro Tokuma asombrado. —... tú debes ser del mismo clan de Shiori... — dijo el peli negro con dificultad cuando la garra lo estrujo más hacia la pared, dejándolo sin aliento y logrando que el ser humanoide abriera sus ojos al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Shiori. — susurro el chico alejándose rápidamente del peli negro para después sentir un dolor en su cuerpo y gemir de dolor como animal siendo torturado.

Tokuma que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo rodeado por ese hielo, observo en silencio como aquel chico cubría su cabeza con sus dos manos y gritaba de dolor, para terminar hincado a unos pasos de él, mostrando ahora lo que parecía ser su apariencia real.

—esa marca... es como la de Anko. — murmuro para sí mismo el Hyuga logrando ver con su Byakugan un extraño tatuaje que se había formado en el hombro derecho del chico.

—Shiori. — escucho decir al momento que el desconocido, caía al suelo inconsciente.

Y mientras eso sucedía con Tokuma, Guruko se detenía sin tener más rastros del Hyuga.

—esto sí que es raro. — dijo la invocación olfateando la tierra y los arbustos que llevaban hacia el túnel.

**Continuara...**

**Al fin regreso por aquí! Jaja les dejo el capítulo antes de quedarme sin internet (tiene problemas de wifi ;n;)**


	38. La historia oculta de Hanako

Capitulo XXXV. La historia oculta. ¡La verdad sobre Hanako!

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Yusura? — pregunto el peli blanco a la joven que tenía frente a él.

Yusura miro por unos minutos eternos a Shiori sin saber qué hacer, solo se podía notar un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo que ninguno de los dos albinos sabia como interpretar.

_"si los dos me atacan juntos, no podré hacer nada"_, pensó la albina dando un paso hacia atrás al ver el rostro de la peli negra ahora demasiado serio para su gusto.

—Orochimaru-sama ordeno que vigilara a la intrusa. — dijo la joven regresando la mirada al ninja de lentes que cambio rápidamente su expresión a una aburrida.

—esperaba entretenerme un poco. — le dijo el albino colocando una mano en su cadera y sin despegar su mirada de ella. — pero veo que sigues siendo la misma aburrida de siempre.

Yusura enarco las cejas por ese comentario y sin decir nada más, el peli blanco comenzó a caminar hacia Shiori que solo pudo dar pasos hacia atrás, chocando con su espalda en la sucia pared mohosa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto la albina sin saber que más hacer en ese momento.

—mi nombre es Kabuto, quizás no te acuerdas de mí pero yo también soy de la aldea de la hoja. — respondió sorprendiendo a la peli blanca. —pero dejémonos de charlas. — soltó el ninja tomando del cuello a Shiori de un movimiento rápido. —Orochimaru-sama me ordeno llevarte con él, parece que te tiene una sorpresa preparada para ti.

Al escuchar eso, Shiori no pudo evitar temblar y con sus energías agotadas, en ese momento la albina no podía hacer ningún escape ni mucho menos recibir la ayuda del sannin que la llevo a konoha la otra vez. Estaba sola y posiblemente esa vez Orochimaru no la dejaría libre.

—pero Orochimaru-sama. — trato de decir la peli negra, dando un paso hacia el chico de lentes, sin en cambio Kabuto la callo lanzándole una mirada.

—Lord Orochimaru también te quiere ahí. — dijo con cierto enfado. — andando ahora.

Sin que nadie más dijera algo en esa celda, los tres salieron, siendo Shiori arrastrada por Kabuto, y Yusura siguiéndolos por detrás sin apartar su mirada preocupada de la peli blanca.

_"¿Dónde estarán Kakashi y Tokuma?"_, con ese último pensamiento de la albina, los tres siguieron caminando por los pasillos de esa prisión subterránea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado del bosque de la cascada, Pakkun se detenía abruptamente por el camino.

— ¿Qué sucede Pakkun? — pregunto Kakashi regresando unos pasos hacia su invocación.

—esto es muy raro Kakashi. — dijo el can olfateando la tierra.

— ¿Qué?

—definitivamente puedo oler algo, pero el olor es muy débil... no podría asegurar quien es o cuantos son... — explico Pakkun con su rostro serio. — es posible que estén dentro de alguna cueva o debajo de ella, Kakashi. — dijo mirando al joven AMBU. — necesitamos acercarnos, posiblemente Shiori haya sido llevado a ese lugar.

Kakashi miro en silencio hacia la montaña mostrando una mirada preocupada en sus dos ojos visibles.

—vayamos. — dijo el peli plata comenzando a dar un paso a esa dirección. — Si son demasiados no podre pelear solo, además si Orochimaru está en ese lugar será aún más arriesgado. — dijo con enfado para rápidamente volver a la preocupación ahora por el Hyuga. —Guruko ya se tardó, espero que haya encontrado a Tokuma. Necesitamos su ayuda aquí. — comento el peli plata apartando su mirada de su invocación y mirando hacia arriba donde se podía ver una montaña parecida a la de konoha pero sin aquellos rostros de los hokages. —Pakkun. — le llamo el albino sintiendo algo extraño en aquel lugar. —si Shiori está herida y las cosas se complican cuando entremos a esa cueva... trata de convencerla que regrese a la aldea de la hoja.

— ¿Qué estás pensando hacer? — pregunto el can preocupado al escuchar aquel extraño tono de voz del albino.

—no pienso dejar que alguien importante muera, no otra vez. — fue la respuesta del peli plata recordando aquella ocasión con Obito, la discusión que habían tenido el día del secuestro de Rin. —_"En el mundo shinobi aquellos rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que escoria"_ — cito las palabras del Uchiha al momento que su sharingan se activaba y Pakkun le sonreía de lado. —no olvidare esas palabras, Obito.

—bien dicho Kakashi. — dijo el can.

—vamos. — y así, el peli plata junto a su invocación comenzaron a subir por los árboles.

Y mientras el peli plata investigaba entre aquellas montañas donde Shiori estaba cautiva y donde posiblemente Orochimaru se encontraba escondido, el Hyuga intentaba mover al shinobi herido que lo había atacado minutos antes, pero uno de sus brazos había sido lastimado por el impacto en la pared rocosa y le era imposible apoyarse con su herida.

— ¿Qué hare con él? — se preguntó Tokuma mirando hacia el único lugar donde se podía notar un poco de luz, aquel sitio por donde había bajado hasta hay.

El pelinegro activo su Byakugan hacia la entrada al escuchar un sonido extraño y logro ver a una de las invocaciones del peli plata, inmediatamente el Hyuga se alarmo pensando en que algo había ocurrido y corrió a dirección del can, subiendo por aquella pequeña entrada con un poco de dificultad.

— ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había una entrada por aquí! — dijo Guruko al ver al peli negro salir de la tierra.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te envió Kakashi? — pregunto al salir del hueco.

—hay problemas. — dijo el can alarmando al Hyuga al momento. — Shiori fue capturada por Orochimaru.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Tokuma se abrieron de par en par para después chistear, apretar sus puños y mirar a otra parte cuando la invocación comenzó a relatarle todo lo que el peli plata pidió que le dijera.

—Orochimaru... — gruño el Hyuga fijando su mirada ahora en el hueco. — ¿Kakashi se encuentra haya?

—se dirigía a buscarla, debemos ir rápido, Kakashi necesitara ayuda con Orochimaru.

—sí. — respondió el peli negro. — pero primero, necesito sacar a alguien de ahí.

— ¿a alguien...?— pregunto confundido el can al momento que Tokuma desaparecía por la tierra.

Luego de eso Tokuma bajo de nuevo hacia el subterráneo, colocando al chico en su espalda, sin importarle su brazo herido y sacándolo de ese lugar con cuidado de no golpearse en las paredes de esa entrada. Una vez de haber llegado a la superficie, el peligro que estaba a su espalda abrió sus ojos cubriéndolos con su mano al ver la molesta luz que quedaba del día.

— ¡parece que está despierto! — grito Guruko al ver al ninja abrir sus ojos y mirar con dificultad al cielo.

Tokuma al escuchar aquello lo bajo al suelo con cuidado para después girarse hacia él y mirarlo con mayor detalle. El chico parecía un poco mayor que él y sus otros dos compañeros, también tenía una bandana ninja entre sus ropas, que lucían como las prendas oficiales de los Jounin de la niebla.

De pronto y de la nada, el chico se irguió como si sufriera algún tipo de dolor intenso en su cabeza, mientras la sostenía en sus manos y maldecía en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí arriba? — gruño el peli negro. — debo mantenerme alejado de la gente... no puedo salir de la cueva...— se quejaba apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Shiori... ¿conoces ese nombre? — pregunto en cambio Tokuma logrando que el peli negro abriera sus ojos de nuevo y lo mirara mostrando el dolor en su mirada.

— ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

— Ese Jutsu que tienes...— comento sin darle de nuevo respuesta y al escuchar aquello, el ninja desconocido frunció el ceño poniéndose en alerta y colocando una de sus manos cercas de su porta kunais.

— ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? — pregunto el peli negro de nuevo. — ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Trabajas para Orochimaru?!

Tokuma y la pequeña invocación se miraron al escuchar aquel grito del chico.

—nosotros estamos en una misión para atraparlo a él. — respondió con tranquilidad el Hyuga.

— ¿y cómo sabes de ese nombre? — gruño el chico con cansancio, sin confiar aun en el Hyuga y la invocación.

—porque Shiori es mi compañera de equipo y me temo que Orochimaru la capturo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la albina fue llevada a otra habitación oscura, donde lo único que se podía ver era una luz al fondo donde se encontraba una camilla y al lado de esta, una mesita con un sinfín de instrumentos médicos que Shiori conocía a la perfección gracias a sus prácticas en el hospital.

El corazón de la peli blanca dio un brinco asustada y de inmediato intento alejarse de ese lugar pero Kabuto la tomo con más fuerza de su brazo, lastimándolo en el camino para empujarla a la camilla de esa habitación.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? — pregunto Shiori preocupada mirando otras cosas extrañas en varias mesas que estaban al fondo del cuarto.

Eso no era bueno en lo absoluto, aun recordaba lo que Jiraiya y el hokage le habían dicho sobre los experimentos que Orochimaru intentaba en las personas, todos eran demasiado crueles para que una persona pudiera resistirlos y ahora ella estaba aquí con ese sannin y sus dos ayudantes.

—ya te lo dije, lord Orochimaru tiene una sorpresa para ti. — respondió el peli blanco para después sonreírle con malicia. — considérate especial, Shiori.

La albina enarco las cejas molesta, más por haber escuchado su nombre viniendo de ese chico. Kabuto sin decir nada más, tomo de nuevo las muñecas de Shiori quien empezó a pelear para no ser amarrada de pies a cabezas en la camilla pero fue en vano. Su cuerpo aún se sentía cansado y parecía que su fuerza era mínima contra aquel molesto albino.

La respiración de la kunoichi era acelerada al ver la sonrisa sínica que el chico le daba. No sabía que ocurriría después de eso, pero Shiori sabía que no debía ser bueno si estaba amarrada de esa forma.

_"Kakashi... Tokuma..."_, pensó la albina cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras seguía intentando zafarse de aquellas sogas que la sostenían de cada una de sus extremidades.

—iré a buscar a lord Orochimaru. — dijo de pronto el albino luego de haber acomodado algunas cosas de la mesa del rincón. — Yusura, vigila que no escape.

Fue lo último que dijo el peli blanco antes de salir de aquel lugar, dejando un terrible silencio que volvía la paranoia de Shiori más grande. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar en cómo podría escapar de Orochimaru y sus lacayos.

Yusura por su parte se mantenía alejada de la albina, solo fijando su mirada en la kunoichi que en ese momento se mantenía callada.

—Había una mujer...— dijo de pronto la peli negra logrando que Shiori la viera de reojo. —Soji-niisan me contó la historia.

— ¿Qué historia? ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto la albina sin poder comprender.

—la mujer que tenía ojos del mismo color que los tuyos. — dijo la chica con rostro serio mientras la peli blanca la miraba con sorpresa.

— ¿de que estas hablando? — pregunto de nuevo Shiori frunciendo ahora el ceño con enfado.

—la verdad de ella, la verdad de la madre de niisan. — soltó de pronto al momento que una cara pálida aparecía a unos centímetros arriba de la cabeza de la peli negra.

—Orochimaru. — susurro Shiori al ver aquellos ojos amarillos y un fuerte temblor que no pudo evitar se mostró en ella, sintiendo como ese lugar se había vuelto más frio y aterrador.

—Shiori-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? — pregunto el cara pálido sonriendo con malicia, saliendo de la oscuridad y dejándose ver por completo en aquella habitación. —parece que ya conoces a Yusura-chan, espero que puedan llevarse bien. — agrego el sannin sin esperar respuestas de la albina justo al momento que se escuchaba la puerta abrirse nuevamente y el otro albino entraba al cuarto con algunas cuantas cosas en sus manos que Shiori no conocía.

—lord Orochimaru, todo está listo para...

—calla Kabuto, no arruines la sorpresa. — gruño Orochimaru con su ceño fruncido para después ver a la pequeña Yusura se mantenía en su lugar, cercas de la pared. —antes de comenzar... hay varias cosas que me gustaría que Shiori escuchara. Será divertido ver su reacción. — dijo el cara pálida rodeando la camilla para acercarse a una de las mesas y colocarse sus guantes. —Yusura-chan, porque no le cuentas a Shiori aquella historia que le ibas a relatar, estoy seguro que a nuestra invitada le gustara escucharla.

—sí, Orochimaru-sama. — contesto la peli negra al momento que el cara pálida se daba media vuelta mirando de nuevo hacia la mesa, donde Kabuto había depositado aquel extraño contenedor de barro.

::::::::::::::::::::::

—mi madre conoció a mi padre cuando ambos trabajaban en la sede del cuerpo de interrogación en mi aldea. — comenzó a contarle Sojiro a la invocación y al joven Hyuga su historia y todo lo que había ocurrido en su familia antes de que Shiori llegara a la aldea de la hoja, mientras los tres corrían hacia el escondite del sannin que el peli negro conocía a la perfección. —en aquellos tiempos ambos trabajaban juntos en equipos de cuatro pero mi madre no hablaba mucho con mi padre, siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte y se mantenía muy seria cumpliendo sus tareas en los AMBU...— decía Sojiro recordando la historia que uno de los amigos de su padre le revelo luego de su huida de la aldea de la niebla.

_"La historia fue hace muchos años cuando Hanako ignoraba por completo al peli blanco que siempre intentaba acercarse a esa mujer de carácter fuerte. Era una de las kunoichis más serias que ninguno de los hombres podía llegar acercarse o si quiera mantener una charla agradable. Era como un gran reto para los demás shinobis que se divertían tratando de acercarse a la mujer de hielo. Hanako no comprendida la razón de perder el tiempo en cosas tan simples como aquellas, las charlas entre amigos, las bromas entre ellos... porque... ¿para qué conocerse más de lo que necesitaban saber en una pelea o misión?_

_Pero después de tres años, las cosas cambiaron para la kunoichi cuando el atolondrado y extrovertido albino hiso de todo para acercarse a ella; siendo muchas veces rechazado y ridiculizado frente a sus compañeros de trabajo. Gentoka sin perder los ánimos de salir con la kunoichi con el peor temperamento que todas las demás, se mantuvo tranquilo, insistiendo e intentando ganarse el corazón de Hanako, hasta que un día, cuando el albino supo comprender mejor los sentimientos y pensamientos de la peli negra, logro invitarla a salir terminando con una desastrosa cita._

_Los días pasaron de lo ocurrido y luego cuando ambos fueron enviados a una misión donde Hanako salió gravemente herida. El albino se mantuvo a su lado, cuidando de ella, siendo la única persona que se acercaba y por fin, luego de eso y todos los demás días, Hanako cambio su carácter hacia el Jounin y comenzó a abrirse más hacia él._

_Cuando los años pasaron, Hanako y Gentoka se casaron y rápidamente, luego de un año Sojiro nació..._

_La kunoichi de ojos violetas había dado un gran cambio y ya no se mostraba como había sido los primeros años en los que había conocido a Gentoka. De pronto la pelinegra sonreía más y cuidaba de su pequeño hijo junto a su esposo, viviendo en la cabaña donde el albino había nacido._

_Pero la felicidad para la kunoichi no duro mucho cuando su familia política comenzó con sus planes..._

_En ese tiempo de guerra, cada uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de la niebla preparaba y comenzaban a planear los ataques a cada una de las aldeas rivales, y siendo Gentoka poseedor del Kekkei genkai de hielo de su clan, toda su familia hiso planes para mandar a los hijos de los mejores clanes a las aldeas rivales y así poder realizar un ataque interno... y para sorpresa y dolor de ambos, Sojiro había sido el elegido para ir esa misión suicida y en representación de su clan._

_Gentoka se negó al igual que Hanako pero ninguno loro cambiar de parecer a los miembros del clan, así luego de eso, la peli negro comenzó a odiar a todos ellos, regresando un poco a su viejo carácter solo para proteger a Sojiro._

_Con el tiempo, Gentoka decidido a encontrar otra solución para no tener que enviar a los niños a la guerra, partió a misión tras misión dejando a Hanako pelear sola contra todas esas personas... por eso cuando la kunoichi quedo de nuevo embarazada y viendo que ni ella ni su esposo lograrían cambiar los pensamientos de aquel horrible plan hacia los niños de los demás clanes, decidió o mejor dicho, hablo con los padres de Gentoka logrando un acuerdo donde Sojiro no sería enviado a esa misión, sin embargo, el próximo hijo que ambos tuvieran, lo haría y nadie más podría negarse a eso..."_

Shiori que escuchaba con atención la historia que la niña revelaba, en cada palabra que escuchaba, su corazón parecía consumirse en su pecho, era como si alguien hubiera adentrado su mano en su interior y lo aplastara con tanta fuerza produciéndole un terrible dolor.

Orochimaru que mantenía oculto entre las sombras, solo sonriera mirando la expresión de la kunoichi.

_"Una vez que el segundo hijo nació, Hanako estuvo totalmente desinteresada en la niña y se alejó por completo de ella; siendo Gentoka quien la nombrara con su nombre –Shiori— esperando en algún momento que su hija encontrara en algún momento su guía para poder lograr y decidir todo lo que ella quisiese, tomando su propio camino y no el que sus padres deparaban hacia ella._

_Así, luego de su nacimiento, Gentoka fui quien se encargó de cuidar de Shiori, mientras Hanako por su parte se alejaba cada vez más de la niña. No quería sentir algo por la niña, sería un problema si comenzaba a tener sentimientos maternales por ella y si eso ocurría, su dolor se volvería aun mayor, por eso, la peli negra se alejó por completo de la niña que para su sorpresa, había heredado los mismos ojos que ella y junto a su cabello blanco, Shiori podía ser fácilmente familiarizada con Hanako y Gentoka._

_La peli negra, durante los siguientes años donde los niños eran duramente entrenados, su carácter había vuelto a ser el de antes y mostrando ningún interés en especial en su hija que no fuera solo el hecho de entrenarla con su Jutsu de hielo, Shiori fue dejada de lado por su madre mientras Sojiro apenas comenzaba a descubrir sobre los planes de su aldea y sobre todo a su hermana..."_

—ahora que recuerdo... tu mataste a tu madre, ¿cierto, Shiori-chan? — soltó de pronto el sannin con malicia logrando que la albina desviara su mirada hacia otro lado, derramando un par de lágrimas interminables que había comenzado al escuchar aquella historia. —debes sentirte terrible en este momento. — volvió a hablar el sannin. — matar a esa mujer sin haber conocido antes la verdad de su historia.

—cállate. — gruño Shiori apretando sus puños con fuerzas, sintiendo como las sogas de sus muñecas dejaban marcas en su piel.

—Sojiro estuvo aquí un tiempo. — comento el cara pálida sin hacer caso a la peli blanca. — él vino a mí para poder encontrar a su hermana menor. — dijo mientras Shiori escuchaba sin voltear su mirada hacia él. — dijo que haría cualquier cosas para encontrarte y por eso decidí darle un poco de mi ayuda. — sonrió el sannin lamiéndose los labios. —no sabía que los ninjas de tu clan fuera tan fuertes Shiori, aunque supe que había algo especial en ti cuando te hice pruebas aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — gruño Shiori mirando esta vez directo a Orochimaru con sus llorosos ojos violetas. — ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

—quiero hacer un experimento contigo. — sonrió. — pensaba hacerlo en ella. — señalo el Jounin a la peli negra. — pero es demasiado arriesgado incluso para mí, en cambio contigo.

— ¡no hare nada de lo que me pidas! — espeto la peli blanca con furia mostrándose en su voz y en aquella mirada que le lanzaba.

—no importa que no obedezcas. — dijo el sannin dando media vuelta para tomar el contenedor que Kabuto había llevado con él. —solo necesito un cuerpo. — susurro Orochimaru junto a Kabuto mientras Yusura miraba en silencio todo aquello.

—todo esta listo, Orochimaru-sama. — dijo el peli blanco al momento que la tierra de la cueva se sacudía en una audible explosión.

Rápidamente el sannin frunció el ceño imaginando quienes podrían ser los causantes de aquel escándalo.

—Kabuto, ve a vigilar que ocurre y lleva a Yusura contigo. — ordeno el cara pálida. — parece que esos dos siguen vivos. — dijo mirando hacia la albino que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué les hiciste a ellos?! — gritaba Shiori logrando zafar una de sus manos de las cuerdas más sin en cambio una soga de agua la tomo por el brazo regresándola a la camilla. Shiori miro a la peli negra que mantenía su rostro serio, mirándola a ella y Orochimaru sonrió al verlas.

—ve ahora Kabuto y lleva a Yusura contigo.

—sí, lord Orochimaru.

Y después de que ambos desaparecieran del lugar, Orochimaru coloco aquel contenedor en la mesa al lado de donde Shiori se encontraba.

—comencemos con el experimento, esto tardara bastante tiempo. — sonrió inyectándole con rapidez aquel liquido verde para hacerla dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::

Y mientras Orochimaru había comenzado con su experimento, Kabuto se disfrazaba de AMBU de la cascada junto a Yusura, corriendo por los pasillos oscuros de la cueva. Y por otro lado, Kakashi corría igualmente por los pasillos de ese lugar junto a Pakkun quien le indicaba por donde debían ir.

—puedo oler el olor de Shiori en este lugar. — dijo el can corriendo rápidamente. —ten cuidado, Kakashi, hay muchas personas en este lugar, también está el olor de esa serpiente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

_"¿Dónde está Tokuma?"_,pensó con fastidio el peli plata recorriendo cada pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras largas.

— ¿Qué sucede Pakkun? — pregunto al ver a su invocación detenerse con su rostro preocupado.

—hay algo aquí. — dijo. — el olor es diferente en este lugar.

El albino miro los escalones en aquella oscuridad y con cuidado, comenzó a bajar cada uno junto a Pakkun que se mantenía detrás del Jounin ahora en silencio.

Una vez de llegar al final de la escalera, el peli plata logro ver lo que parecían ser unas celdas.

—hay personas dentro de ellas, ten cuidado. — le previno la invocación acercándose a la primera celda.

Kakashi se detuvo tratando de observar entre toda esa oscuridad y una vez que sus ojos lograron ver que era lo que había dentro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una persona en el suelo, que en la mitad de su cuerpo lucia como si estuviera envuelto de escamas.

**Continuara...**


	39. Alucinaciones, ¡Shiori en peligro!

Capitulo XXXVI. ¡Alucinaciones! ¡Shiori en peligro!

Una línea de explosiones se escuchó por dentro de la guarida de Orochimaru, Kakashi que había enviado a sus nikken a bombardear los alrededores, corrió por el pasillo que Pakkun le había indicado hacia donde la albina se encontraba y se apresuró siendo lo más discreto posible por los oscuros pasillos del lugar.

En cuanto las bombas se escucharon, de igual forma, voces y gritos comenzaron a escucharse alrededor. Lo más extraño eran esos gritos que hacían la piel de gallina a cualquier persona normal que estuviera en ese lugar, sin en cambio, el peli plata no le dio importancia a ello y siguió con su búsqueda.

Y mientras Kakashi se acercaba cada vez más en donde Shiori y Orochimaru se encontraban, Tokuma, Guruko y Sojiro miraban a lo lejos como en aquella montaña donde los tres se dirigían, comenzaba a salir una pequeña línea de humo. No era algo demasiado llamativo, pero para ellos era una señal de que algo malo había comenzado en ese lugar.

—Orochimaru siempre está acompañado de Kabuto, un subordinado ex miembro de la aldea de la hoja. — comento Sojiro luego de darle otra par de información necesaria al peli negro y a la invocación. —Kabuto es experto en ninjutsu médico, además de ser la mano derecha de Orochimaru, es un experto y especialista en venenos. También esta ese chico que trajo, un ex miembro de mi aldea con un Kekkei genkai donde sus huesos los puede convertir en armas. No lo tomen a la ligera, a pesar de ser joven, Orochimaru confía plenamente en él. — seguía el Jounin mientras saltaban entre los arboles junto con ellos, tratando de no demostrar gestos de dolor. Aún seguía herido, pero nadie lo detendría para ir en busca de su hermana y salvarla de las manos de ese sannin. — Yusura también está al lado de Orochimaru. — hablo de nuevo luego de un tiempo en silencio. — ella pose el mismo Jutsu que mi hermana y el mío, pero ella no es realmente de nuestro clan. Ella fue uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, además de eso, sufre un extraño síntoma que hace que no logre sentir ningún tipo de dolor físico, por eso Orochimaru la ha sometido a varios experimentos debido a su estado.

— ¿y los experimentos de Orochimaru? ¿Qué hay de ellos? — pregunto Tokuma luego de eso.

—algunos de ellos son como yo, nosotros tenemos el sello maldito que Orochimaru nos implanto, a pesar de que nos proporciona una enorme cantidad de chakra cuando hacemos uso del sello, las consecuencias son fatales para nuestro cuerpo.

— ¿hablas de esa apariencia que tenias antes? — pregunto el Hyuga mirando de reojo al otro peli negro.

—el sello consiste en 2 niveles. — contesto Sojiro con rostro serio. — el primer nivel depende del usuario y del grado en que se propague el sello. Hay un aumento de chakra y todas tus habilidades ya sean, velocidad, fuerza y reflejos aumenta. — explicaba el ninja. — el nivel 2 es lo que viste haya abajo, el sello consume al usuario y su cuerpo es alterado, sufriendo de cambios y mutaciones. También cuando se activa ese nivel, el sello infecta la mente del usuario junto con su personalidad, llevándolo a la locura si se utiliza por demasiado tiempo. — señalo el peli negro recordando aquellas pérdidas de memoria que había sufrido con anterioridad y las catástrofes que había causado a uno que otro ninja con los que se topaba en el camino. — deben tener cuidado con ellos, en especial con los del nivel 2. — susurro Sojiro con pesar mirando hacia al frente.

Tokuma y Guruko que se habían lanzado una mirada entre ellos, asintieron sin decir una palabra y después, la invocación de Kakashi salió a máxima velocidad, al mismo tiempo que el Hyuga activaba su Byakugan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo alrededor era oscuridad para la albina que en esos momentos estaba sumida en un sueño profundo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó Shiori abriendo sus ojos en esa oscuridad silenciosa.

Una vez de verse en el suelo, la peli blanca se levantó con dificultad del piso frio, tambaleándose al momento y luego de dar unos pasos alrededor, mirando, observando la oscuridad que rodeaba ese lugar.

— ¿hola? — hablo caminando otro par de pasos por el abismo donde se encontraba. — ¿Kakashi? ¿Tokuma?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, asustada por el silencio que había.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — volvió a preguntarse, pero al momento de dar un paso por el lugar algo crujió por debajo de su pie. Con temor dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando como en el suelo, una luz tenue iluminaba uno de los juguetes de Naruto. — ¿Qué hace esto aquí? — pregunto extrañada levantando aquella sonaja que Naruto había usado cuando era más chico. —debo estar soñando... aunque esto no luzca como un sueño. — comento la albina mirando alrededor. —definitivamente no un sueño que yo soñaría.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, la albina se irguió hacia adelante con un terrible dolor en su abdomen que a cada segundo parecía crecer como un infierno en su interior.

Una vez de caer de rodillas al suelo, Shiori sintió un objeto extraño bajo su palma y con todo y su dolor agonizante, la albina alzo una de su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su abdomen; una vez de mirar lo que tenía en su palma derecha, logro ver una pequeñas cuencas moradas pegadas a su piel.

Sus ojos se abrieron reconociendo aquellas cuencas del collar que Minato le había dejado después de su muerte y como si ese sueño o pesadilla decidiera darle un poco de ayuda, una luz apareció sobre ella, dejándola ver las cuencas moradas que se encontraban a su alrededor, tiradas en el suelo, ahora junto a esa sonaja.

— ¿Qué esta...?— intento decir pero de nuevo aquel dolor agudo en su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, cada vez más y más, causándole una terrible agonía en su cuerpo y en todo su ser, logrando que la albina gritara de dolor una y otra vez.

Luego de unos minutos en donde Shiori había caído de nuevo al suelo, ahora en posición semi fetal, la peli blanca miro hacia al frente otra luz que aparecía haciendo camino, pero Shiori no podía ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo dolía y sentía que ya no le quedaba energía ni si quiera para levantar uno de sus brazos.

Por aquel camino de luz que se hacía frente a ella, Shiori solo pudo observar como de ese lugar comenzaban a aparecer tres sombras que poco a poco tomaban forma, convirtiéndose rápidamente en esas personas que Shiori deseaba ver.

Y frente a ella, Gentoka había aparecía al fin, con una sonrisa alegre, y al lado de él, Hanako tomando la mano de un pequeño Sojiro de seis años.

Shiori sintió que su corazón se caía de su pecho al ver aquella imagen y lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo, viendo ahora el rostro de su madre con aquella sonrisa que nunca en su vida le había visto a ella. Aquella historia que Yusura había revelado había afectado demasiado a la peli blanca que por su cabeza comenzaban a formarse cientos de pensamientos negativos entre los cuales la mayoría era sobre aquella felicidad que su familia perdió por su llegada al mundo y otras cuantas ideas semejantes.

Shiori miro de nuevo el rostro de cada uno de ellos, de su madre, a su hermano mayor y finalmente al de su padre que hasta ahora podía ver nuevamente.

Luego de mirar por otro par de segundos a esos tres, la imagen de ellos comenzó a alejarse y Shiori siendo incapaz de seguirlos o detenerlos por su cuenta, solo pudo llorar en silencio viendo como la luz comenzaba a desaparecer con suma lentitud, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, la luz apareció nuevamente, vacilando. Shiori miro como luego de otro par de segundos, otras sombras comenzaban a aparecer mostrando esta vez otras tres sombras que lograron una reacción mayor en ella.

Ahora ahí frente a ella, Minato y Kushina sonreían para ella, con la peli roja cargando al pequeño Naruto de tres años en sus brazos y el pequeño rubio dormido sobre el hombro de la kunoichi.

Al ver eso, la peli blanca intento ponerse de pie, aun con todo el dolor que sufría en su abdomen y el cansancio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Shiori logro apoyarse con sus manos aun en el suelo, siguiendo sentada en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¡pero qué cara tienes ahora-dattebane! ¡Jaja! — grito para su sorpresa la peli roja que reía ahora burlona hacia ella.

Los ojos de la albina se abrieron por esa sorpresa y después Minato se rio sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza al escuchar la burla de su pelirroja.

—oye, Shiori-chan. — hablo el rubio colocando ahora su mano en la cadera. — quita esa cara y regresa a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Shiori aun estupefacta por escuchar a esos dos.

—alguien tiene que cuidar a Naruto-ttebane. — agrego Kushina desviando su mirada al pequeño rubio en sus brazos.

—no lo hagas esperar más o se pondrá a llorar. — agrego también el rubio en un tono divertido mirando a Naruto y perder en un parpadeo aquella imagen de los tres.

El silencio rodeo el lugar y Shiori no pudo si quiera responderles.

— Oye... — gruño una voz a su espalda y la peli blanca llevo su mirada hacia atrás, reconociendo la voz del peli plata que lucía en ese momento como en los tiempos con el equipo Minato. — ¿vas a quedarte ahí o qué? Llegaremos tarde a la misión. — dijo con su rostro serio hacia la kunoichi que estaba nuevamente sorprendida.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Por qué tu estas...?

Pero antes de hablar, ese dolor intenso regreso logrando hacerla caer de bruces al suelo luego de no poder sostenerse con sus dos manos.

—hey, Shiori...— escucho la voz preocupada del peli plata al mismo tiempo que por su cabeza comenzaban a escucharse las voces de sus compañeros y todos las otras personas de konoha que había conocido. Todo aquello como si estuviera recordando sus antiguas conversaciones con ellos, hasta que la voz de Orochimaru apareció claramente, logrando a unos cuantos microsegundos abrir sus ojos en aquella habitación donde había estado y ver directamente al sannin.

El grito de intenso dolor de la kunoichi se escuchó por todos los alrededores de la cueva, alterando la poca calma del peli plata que se había detenido al escuchar aquel aterrador grito de la albina.

Luego de otro intenso dolor para la kunoichi que se retorcía en la camilla blanca que mostraba ahora unas cuantas manchas de su propia sangre, el sannin se apresuró en hacer unas rápidas señales de mano, concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra para poder cerrar la abertura en el abdomen de la kunoichi. Luego de eso, Shiori se agito violentamente por unos segundos para después detenerse por completo, logrando que la cara pálida limpiara su frente sudada y mirara con detenimiento a la peli blanca.

—use más chakra de lo esperado. — se dijo el sannin agotado, mirando como la marca en el abdomen de Shiori desaparecía de su vista. — ¿creías que no podría utilizar este Jutsu, sandaime? — pregunto hacia la nada comenzando a sonreír hasta perderse en una carcajada siniestra.

—Orochimaru. — se escuchó de pronto una voz en la habitación, rápidamente el nombrado miro a dirección donde se podía ver el reflejo rojo del sharingan y el sannin solo pudo seguir mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro pálido. — esta vez no huiras. — volvió hablar el peli plata con un tono de voz gélido que fácilmente podría asustar a cualquier persona, solo que Orochimaru no parecía surtir ese efecto. — esta vez morirás aquí mismo. — sentencio Kakashi al mismo tiempo que su raikiri se activaba en su brazo produciendo ese sonido de aves característico suyo y el único sonido en aquella silenciosa habitación.

El sannin solo pudo sonreír al ver aquella furia emanar del peli plata y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la albina que parecía haber caído desmayada luego de haber sufrido aquel dolor intenso.

— Veamos...— dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba un Kunai en el cuello de Shiori. Al ver eso, Kakashi frunció el ceño enfureciéndose aún más. — ¿Qué pasaría si mato a esta joven de aquí? — pregunto con sorna Orochimaru viendo la reacción del joven AMBU. — perderías de nuevo a otra persona importante para ti, ¿no es así?

El peli plata trago saliva nervioso al escuchar aquello pero se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de crear alguna estraga para alejarlo de Shiori pero antes de poder pensar en algo, Orochimaru arrojo un par de serpientes hacia el peli plata que rápidamente atravesar con su raikiri, luego de ver como el sannin se consumía lentamente en el techo con aquel Jutsu extraño que utilizaba para escapar, pudo ver nuevamente esa sonrisa burlona gravada en su rostro y como desaparecía frente a él.

El peli plata chisteo enfadado para rápidamente correr hacia la peli blanca que seguía en la camilla. Al ver aquel rastro de sangre que había salido de su compañera, el corazón de Kakashi se apreso con fuerzas en su pecho y con cuidado tomo a la albina en sus brazos notando la temperatura que emanaba de su cuerpo.

— Shiori. — llamo el peli plata bajando el cuerpo de su compañera al suelo, para poder tocar con su mano el rostro de la kunoichi. — maldito Orochimaru...— gruño el albino apretando su mandíbula al ver el estado en el que Shiori se encontraba y una vez de volver a cargarla, apresurarse a salir por el mismo camino por el que había llegado sin llegar a imaginar lo que después sucedería...

**Continuara...**


	40. Una pelea, un adiós - primera parte

Capitulo XXXVII. ¡Una pelea! ¡Un adiós! - primera parte.

**Capitulo XXXVII. ¡Una pelea! ¡Un adiós! - primera parte.**

Una vez que Kakashi se apresuró en salir de esa habitación con Shiori en brazos, las cosas se habían complicado. Ahora sin sus nikken y sin su otro compañero, salir sin ser atacado sería lo más peligroso y arriesgado para él ahora con la kunoichi desmayada en sus brazos.

—maldición Tokuma, ¿Dónde demonios estas? — gruño el peli plata mirando hacia al frente donde unos ruidos comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más hacia ellos.

Inmediatamente el peli plata se detuvo, dejando antes a la albina en una esquina escondida entre la pared rocosa donde nadie más a excepción de él pudiera verla.

De pronto, cuando Kakashi se preparaba para el enfrentamiento con lo que sea que estuviera viniendo hacia él, Guruko salió de la oscuridad, deteniéndose de golpe al ver al peli plata preparado para atacar a su dirección.

— ¡Guruko! — grito con sorpresa el albino al can que miraba alrededor en busca del olor de la kunoichi. —Guruko, ¿encontraste a Tokuma? ¿En dónde está? — pregunto el Jounin, para después de que la invocación respondiera esas preguntas, contarle todo lo que había pasado con el Hyuga y sobre un chico extraño que al parecer era el hermano de la peli blanca y mientras ellos hablaban sobre eso... Kabuto liberaba a los prisioneros de las celdas donde habían sido encarcelados por Orochimaru y el mismo peli blanco.

Al mismo instante, el sonido de las celdas se escuchó por varias partes de la cueva y Kakashi se puso alerta con su Kunai en mano.

— ¡todos son libres! — grito Kabuto del otro lado para sorpresa de los presos que se miraron entre sí, desconfiados al ver al enmascarado y sobre todo, al escuchar aquella frase.

— ¡¿todos somos libres?! — grito de pronto una voz entre las demás voces y pronto, todos los prisioneros con lentitud comenzaron a salir del lugar. Algunos apresurados a la salida, empujando a otros para salir antes, algunos otros temerosos, caminando despacio y mirando hacia todas partes y otros simplemente se quedaban en su lugar sin saber cómo tomar aquella sorpresa. Así mientras Kabuto sonreía con malicia bajo su máscara AMBU, Sojiro y Tokuma se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva esperando el mejor momento para entrar.

—Byakugan. — susurro el Hyuga al lado del peli negro, mirando a todos los enemigos y buscando con velocidad y precisión a sus dos compañeros. —esto es malo. — gruño cerrando sus ojos y desapareciendo su Byakugan. — Kakashi se encuentra en la parte baja de la guarida, parece que trae a Shiori con él, además hay demasiadas personas dentro que se dirigen hacia acá.

Al escuchar el lugar donde los dos albinos se encontraban, Sojiro mordió su labio preocupado.

— hay es donde Orochimaru encierra a sus experimentos, también está la habitación donde experimenta con ellos. — murmuro el peli negro.

El Hyuga le lanzo una mirada de la misma forma preocupada y después desvió su ceño fruncido a la entrada donde un AMBU de cabellos blancos se mostraba.

—hare una distracción. — dijo de pronto el peli negro sorprendiendo a Tokuma que seguía a su lado. — es lo mejor y lo único que se puede hacer ahora. — susurro el hermano de Shiori tocando con su mano el sello, justo cuando este se activaba. —salven a mi hermana. — murmuro el chico antes de saltar de ese lugar hasta caer cercas de la entrada, al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar como en aquel subterráneo e iniciaba una batalla con los reos.

::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿el hermano de Shiori, vivo? — pregunto el peli plata una vez de volver en busca de la peli blanca.

—sí, el chico fue uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru. Tokuma lo encontró escondido en un subterráneo en las afueras de la aldea.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar eso y después miro a la albina que seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Aquello preocupaba al peli plata, mucho más luego de haber escuchado aquellos gritos de dolor que había soltado antes.

_"Si Shiori se entera sobre eso y su hermano se pone en peligro por salvarla de nuevo, Shiori no podrá soportarlo",_ pensó el peli plata tocando con su mano el rostro de su compañera que sudaba frio.

— ¡cuidado, Kakashi! — escucho de pronto la alerta de la invocación y el peli plata rápidamente saco su Kunai logrando detener unas agujas que utilizaban los médicos ninjas.

Kakashi observo a un enmascarado de cabello blanco y frunció su ceño dando un paso adelante y bloqueando a la albina con su cuerpo, mientras que su invocación se colocaba a su lado izquierdo para ayudarlo en la pelea.

—Hatake Kakashi, al fin te conozco en persona. — dijo el enmascarado.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto el peli plata con enfado.

—solo soy un peón de Orochimaru-sama, mi nombre no importa. — respondió con sorna el shinobi albino que desvió su atención a la joven kunoichi que se encontraba detrás del Jounin.

—ni siquiera lo intentes. — murmuro el peli plata con su rostro serio y aquel tono gélido que había utilizado con Orochimaru.

—oye, no eres el único interesado. — Soltó Kabuto enfadando más al peli plata que activo su raikiri con una sorprendente velocidad, colocándose en guardia y esperando el momento adecuado. —vaya, esa técnica en contra mía. Me siento alagado. — dijo el AMBU con una sonrisa no visible para el peli plata que solo guardo silencio. —pero suponiendo la gran cantidad de chakra que utilizas para poder llevarla a cabo y las veces en que has utilizado ese Jutsu, si logro esquivarlo, tu estarás en desventaja después de esto, ¿cierto?

Kakashi no respondió más sin embargo, no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca debajo de su máscara que el otro albino no logro ver. Había utilizado su raikiri dos veces seguidas además de haber usado el Jutsu de invocación y haber pasado medio día buscando en el bosque señales del sannin; debía admitir que se sentía cansado pero su deber ahora había cambiado y no dejaría por nada del mundo que Shiori saliera lastimada mientras él estuviera con ella. Por ahora, Kakashi haría lo posible por sacarla de ese lugar sin importar lo que llegara a pasarle a él mismo.

—un silencio incómodo. — comento divertido el albino. — ¿quieres intentarlo entonces? — pregunto al peli plata que mostraba ahora su sharingan.

—intentémoslo. — respondió el Jounin. — veamos quien termina aquí y ahora.

Kabuto chisteo por debajo de su máscara, no había creído que se arriesgaría de esa manera.

—de acuerdo, me rindo. — dijo rápidamente el albino levantando sus dos manos antes de que Kakashi se lanzara hacia él.

El peli plata frunció su ceño al escuchar aquello pero sin desactivar su raikiri lo observo con detenimiento.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — pregunto irritado.

—ninguno. — respondió Kabuto mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la joven pelinegra acercándose en completo silencio y de nuevo, una sonrisa se mostró en su enmascarado rostro. —bueno, yo no...— agrego al momento que una lluvia de cuchillas de hielo se formaban por arriba del peli plata. Kakashi al ver eso, sorprendido miro con rapidez a la niña que había aparecido entre las sombras del pasillo e inmediatamente giro para tomar a la albina en sus manos pero otra lluvia de agujas salió por su lado, evitando que el Jounin cogiera a Shiori y logrando separarlo de ella.

Rápidamente y antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer algo, Kabuto salto hacia el suelo, tomando a la albina como un costal de papas y colándola en su hombro, para después despedirse del peli plata con su mano.

—encárgate, Yusura. — susurro antes de irse del lugar.

La furia del peli plata no se hiso esperar y rápidamente, salto hacia el albino pero logro desaparecer en una nube de humo antes del golpe del peli plata. Y Yusura sin esperar nada, lanzo otro par de agujas al peli plata...

:::::::::::::::::::::

En la entrada donde Sojiro atacaba a los demás, el caos había comenzado a rondar el lugar luego de que el peli negro lograra que todos los reos iniciaran peleas entre sí, lo único malo era que la mayoría utilizaba el poder del sello de Orochimaru y terminaban perdiendo la conciencia, golpeando a todos y destruyendo todo a su paso. Así que una vez que Tokuma intento entrar al lugar, dos hombres lo rodearon por cada lado.

—Estilo: Puño suave. — susurro el Hyuga golpeando con sus palmas, liberando chakra y logrando causar un daño en sus órganos internos.

Y mientras el Hyuga se hacía paso para ir en busca de sus dos compañeros y ayudarlos, Shiori comenzaba a abrir los ojos debido a los movimientos bruscos del peli blanco.

Kabuto al escuchar un quejido de la kunoichi que seguía sobre su hombro, se detuvo y con cuidado la bajo recostándola en la pared de piedra.

—al fin despiertas. — dijo el AMBU quitando su máscara.

Shiori al ver quien se trataba solo pudo hacer mala cara intentando tomar alguna arma de su porta kunais pero al parecer alguien se las había arrebatado.

— ¿buscas esto? — pregunto el albino mostrando aquello que la peli blanca buscaba con desesperación. —tranquila, no te hare daño. — dijo con una sonrisa. — de hecho, te dejare ir. — agrego para sorpresa de Shiori.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? — pregunto la kunoichi con voz ronca debido a los anteriores gritos. No confiaba en ese chico y sabía que debía haber algo oculto detrás de aquellas palabras.

—simplemente no me gustaría que le pasara algo a uno de los experimentos más queridos de Orochimaru-sama. — respondió con sorna de nuevo el peli blanco, molestando nueva mente a la kunoichi y colocando el porta Kunai en las piernas de ella, para inmediatamente, aparecer en sus manos aquella luz verde que utilizaban los médicos ninjas y comenzar a sanarla. Shiori miro de nuevo sorprendida al chico y como colocaba sus manos a unos centímetros de tocar su abdomen. —no digas nada, no creo que puedas hacerlo.

Shiori le lanzo una mirada irritada al albino que seguía burlándose de ella y luego de unos segundos, la peli blanca no sentía ningún dolor en lo absoluto.

La albina sin perder más tiempo, tomo una cuchilla Kunai con velocidad pero al parecer el ayudante del sannin lo había previsto con anterioridad y con uno de sus bisturí logro detener el impacto del Kunai a su cuello.

—tranquilízate, te dije que no te haría daño.

—sin en cambio, yo sí. — fue la respuesta de la albina molestándolo al fin.

— ¿perderás tu tiempo enfrentándome a mi cuando cualquiera de tus dos compañeros pueden morir en cualquier momento? — pregunto Kabuto intentando liberarse de la kunoichi. Al escuchar aquello, los rostros de sus dos compañeros pasaron por su cabeza y un atisbo de preocupación paso por su rostro.

No debía perder más tiempo con ese tipo y debía apresurarse para buscar a esos dos.

—antes de irme, ¿Qué es lo que Orochimaru hiso conmigo? — pregunto teniendo algunos recuerdos al estar amarrada en aquella camilla y de aquella terrible y horrible sensación en su cuerpo.

Kabuto la observo en silencio para después sonreír al momento que se levantaba del suelo y giraba. Shiori rápidamente se puso de pie intentando detenerlo de nuevo pero su voz la detuvo.

—Yo no puedo decirte, lord Orochimaru se molestaría conmigo. — dijo ladeando su cabeza a la kunoichi. —eso si... será muy divertido cuando logren descubrirlo. Sería fatal si no logran hacerlo a tiempo. — agrego dejando a la albina con la palabra en la boca y desapareciendo de ahí.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? — pregunto preocupada sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su interior.

Shiori miro hacia abajo, colocando su mano en su abdomen, recordando el dolor que había sentido cuando Orochimaru comenzaba con aquello. ¿Qué podría haber sido? ¿Qué pasara si no llegan a descubrirlo a tiempo?... ¿Qué tan peligroso seria para ella o para las demás personas que estaban a su lado? Pensaba preocupada para negar con la cabeza en un intento de alejar aquella preocupación.

—por ahora no debo pensar en eso, necesito encontrar a Kakashi y a Tokuma.

Con aquello dicho, Shiori saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo y luego de colocar una pequeña gota de sangre en el papel y realizar aquel símbolo. Miyako apareció frente a ella.

El lobo la observo por unos pocos segundos para inmediatamente fruncir su ceño.

— ¿Por qué siempre que soy invocado en un lugar tu estas en problemas? — gruño con enfado. —eres igual a tu padre, molestos. — siguió para después de olor un olor familiar en la ropa de la albina, agregar con recelo. —Hatake Kakashi, como no... ya se me hacía raro no verlo por aquí.

— ¿puedes oler a Kakashi? ¿Puedes llevarme hasta donde esta? — pregunto para después preguntar por el Hyuga. —también, ¿podrías decirme si Tokuma se encuentra en este lugar?

— ¿el chico Hyuga? Eso sí es nuevo. — dijo el lobo para inmediatamente comenzar a olfatear la zona. Miyako comenzó a caminar de lado a lado por el pasillo, olfateando el suelo rocoso para luego de unos segundos, alzar su rostro con aquellas orejas grises levantadas.

— ¿Miyako? —pregunto Shiori al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la invocación.

—Sojiro. — murmuro el lobo en voz baja que Shiori no logro escuchar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — volvió hablar la albina pero el lobo sin hacer caso o decir algo más, salió disparado como bala por el lugar mientras Shiori con sorpresa lo veía alejarse; rápidamente, una vez de reaccionar a eso, la peli blanca corrió intentando alcanzar a su invocación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi respiraba con cansancio luego de haber intercambiado un par de golpes con la joven peli negra que se mostraba igual o más cansada que el peli plata y eso que la joven kunoichi solo había hecho algunos cuantos jutsus.

_"¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? Parece que ningún golpe hace efecto en ella.",_pensó el peli plata mirando a la joven con alguna que otra raspada y golpe en su cuerpo, pero Yusura seguía de pie sin demostrar dolor, solo un notable agotamiento por estar varios minutos en combate; algo en lo que nunca había sido bueno.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes utilizar ese Jutsu? — pregunto el peli plata. — ¿acaso eres familiar de Shiori?

—no debo responderle a los intrusos. — respondió la peli negra con cansancio al momento que sus piernas temblaban por el agotamiento y caía al suelo rendida.

Kakashi dio un suspiro agradecido al ver aquello y bajo su máscara para cubrir su sharingan. Él también se sentía exhausto y pelear con esa niña no le había ayudado, luego de ver aquel Jutsu de hielo que utilizaba. Quizás era alguna familiar de la albina y no sabía si debía eliminarla o no.

—Sojiro-niisan. — lloro la niña cuando Kakashi caminaba por su lado para salir de ese lugar e ir en busca de la albina. El peli plata se detuvo recordando el nombre del hermano de su compañero y giro su rostro a la joven Yusura.

— ¿niisan? — pregunto extrañado pero la niña no les respondió y al ver que no habría respuesta de ella, sin perder más tiempo, corrió junto con Guruko por los pasillos.

—debemos encontrarla. — dijo el peli plata a su can. — antes de que Orochimaru intente lastimarla de nuevo.

— ¡sí! — grito el can que luego de unos segundos de haber llegado al mismo lugar donde el AMBU peli blanco había dejado a Shiori, detenerse con extrañeza al encontrar un rastro desconocido para el perro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Kakashi.

—parece que Shiori se mueve. —anuncio. — y parece que alguien más esta con ella, alguien con cuatro patas. — agrego mirando las huellas en la tierra.

—debe ser Miyako. — murmuro el albino para continuar. — vamos, en marcha.

::::::::::::::::::

Fuera de esa extraña cueva donde Orochimaru se encontraba, el cielo se había oscurecido por completo. La noche había caído hace algunas cuantas horas y el frio comenzaba a rondar por toda la zona de esa montaña.

A lo lejos, a kilómetros de la montaña, la distancia hacia ese lugar lo hacía parecer como si todo ahí estuviese tranquilo. Las personas de la aldea no parecían ni siquiera saber lo que sucedía a excepción de algunas personas que sentían como si algo malo estuviese pasando.

La luna de esa noche, brillaba sobre todos luciendo una capa azulada a su alrededor.

El sannin que seguía dentro del lugar, observando en el punto más alto de la entrada a la cueva, mirando entre las sombras sonrió al ver quien había regresado.

Hay debajo, donde todos peleaban contra todos, Sojiro se encargaba de despejar el camino para que así el Hyuga lograra encontrar a sus compañeros, en especial a Shiori y pudieran escapar sana y salva de ahí.

—Orochimaru-sama, está listo. — dijo de pronto Kabuto apareciendo detrás del sannin.

—quítate esa tonta mascara, Kabuto. — le dijo en cambio el cara pálida al verlo de reojo. — ¿Cómo esta Shiori-chan? ¿La has curado?

—sí, todo como usted dijo. — respondió con respeto bajando su rostro luego de sacarse aquella mascara. Orochimaru sonrió al escuchar aquello y después regreso su mirada hacia al frente.

—parece que tenemos suerte el día de hoy, Kabuto. — comento mirando al peli negro comenzar alejarse unos metros de los demás para no perder el control del sello. Orochimaru al ver como los tatuajes intentaban apoderarse nuevamente del shinobi, miro con aburrimiento al chico esperando verlo convertirse en un extraño ser como los otros; solo Kimimaro y unos cuantos pocos habían logrado controlar aquella marca, por eso cuando vio como Sojiro había logrado controlarse al fin, sus ojos se abrieron e inmediatamente, una idea paso por su cabeza. Una idea bastante cruel para todos los demás pero un modo sádico de diversión para él.

Kabuto que guardo silencio mirando hacia al frente, espero la siguiente orden de su lord.

— ¿Orochimaru-sama? — pregunto el albino al ver el silencio en el que el sannin se había sumergido; imaginando él mismo aquella situación que pondría a los dos hermanos.

—tráeme a Sojiro. — ordeno en voz baja con una larga sonrisa maligna en su rostro pálido. —quiero divertirme un poco más con ellos. — dijo. — mucho más. — agrego con aquellos ojos abiertos de par en par y junto aquella sonrisa que mostraba, Kabuto solo pudo asentir, sintiendo el mismo un estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Orochimaru sonreía de esa manera, solo podía significarse algo realmente muy malo y terrible.

—en seguida, señor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sensación de peligro recorrió a cada uno de las personas que estaban dentro de ese lugar. Tokuma y Kakashi inmediatamente miraron a los alrededores preocupados al sentir aquella energía negativa y aunque no se tratase de nadie, se podía sentir como algo realmente malo ocurriría. Debían de salir de inmediato.

Shiori por su lado, corrió detrás de Miyako con rapidez, deteniéndose solo unos metros antes al ver como el lobo se había detenido de golpe, observando hacia al frente donde Shiori solo podía ver lo que era una batalla y personas con algunas mal deformaciones.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? — susurro Shiori anonadada, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho por inercia al ver ahora lo que Miyako observaba. Hay frente al lobo, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, se encontraba arrodillado con el rostro bajo. Una energía maligna se sentía alrededor, el lobo inesperadamente dio un paso hacia el shinobi, logrando que el peli negro volviera a ponerse alerta y mirase hacia el frente lanzando una mirada llena de odio y peligro.

Las palabras que Shiori estuvo a punto de decir se trabaron en su garganta luego de ver aquel rostro conocido.

El rostro del peli negro se transformó de inmediato, alejando aquella mirada amenazante que le había lanzado a ambos y ahora, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca semi abierta, solo pudo pasar su mirada por el lobo que estaba frente a él, para inmediatamente detenerse en la albina.

—Shiori. — escucho la peli blanca recordando la voz de su hermano aquella última vez que ambos habían estado juntos.

Shiori abrió la boca intentando hablar aun con el nudo en su garganta y aquel dolor en su pecho pero antes de que ambos, el lobo o Shiori lograran decir algo o hacer algo. Uno de esos extraños seres con garras apareció detrás de la albina que había bajado por completo su guardia. Sojiro lo vieron... aquellos ojos perdidos, los mismos que él había tenido cuando se transformaba de esa misma manera que ese desconocido, y de inmediato, sin pensar en lo arriesgado que era recibir aquel impacto, corrió empujando a la peli blanca.

—¡Sojiro! — grito Shiori viendo como si en cámara lenta, su hermano era lanzado con una fuerza sobre humana hacia al frente, impactando con la pared que colapso al recibir aquel golpe.

Aquel grito hiso reaccionar al Hyuga, mirando por los alrededor, encontrando con rapidez a la albina con su Byakugan. Rápidamente y con rapidez, golpe a sus últimos rivales y se dirigió hacia la kunoichi donde en esos momentos, aquel hombre volvía a dirigirse a la albina.

Pero en lugar de recibir un golpe, frente a la albina se mostró un muro de hielo lo suficientemente resistente para haber soportado ese golpe. Shiori miro a dirección de Sojiro que comenzaba a toser sangre y antes de poder reaccionar con aquel experimento del sannin. Tokuma apareció en la escena haciéndolo volar con su ataque y logrando poner a Shiori a salvo de otro ataque.

Shiori parecía aturdida, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba pero sabía que debían salir de ese lugar y ayudar a su hermano, pero nada sería sencillo al ver como el AMBU peli blanco –Kabuto- aparecía frente a ellos nuevamente, interponiéndose en el camino de ellos a Sojiro.

—lo siento, necesito llevármelo. — dijo mirando a dirección de la albina que inmediatamente luego de que la pared de hielo se rompiera en pedazos luego de que Sojiro comenzara a toser con más fuerza, gritando de dolor mientras tocaba aquella marca; la albina se levantó de un salto sintiendo como un miedo inmenso comenzaba a rodearla por completo.

Shiori se sentía en otro mundo, todo en ese momento era un tormento y angustia para la kunoichi que sentía en esos momentos como si todo su cuerpo fuese pesado, como si no pudiera comprender bien lo que ocurría porque en su cerebro, lo único que parecía cuerdo era salvar a Sojiro de aquel dolor que parecía sentir en esos momentos.

**Continuara...**


	41. Una pelea, un adiós - segunda parte

Capitulo XXXVIII. ¡Una pelea! ¡Un adiós! - segunda parte.

**Capitulo XXXVII. ¡Una pelea! ¡Un adiós! - segunda parte**

El Hyuga vio por reojo como el cuerpo de la albina había comenzado a temblar desconsoladamente y su pena se mostró, recordando aquel día donde Himemiko y sus compañeras se habían estado burlando de ella y en donde inesperadamente el tema del hermano "muerto" había salido a la luz.

Luego de la pelea con su madre Shiori había estado extraña en ese tiempo y luego de escuchar la burla, la albina se había quebrado frente a todos ellos. Sorprendiendo tanto a Himemiko y a su pandilla, como a Younha y a Tokuma que estaban a su lado.

_"Si pudiera volver a ese día...haría algo, cualquier cosa por ayudar a Sojiro."_

Fue una de las palabras que dijo Shiori aquel día luego de haberse arrojado a la peli negra, quedando sobre ella mientras comenzaba a llorar sin poder detener aquel sentimiento.

_"Si yo pudiera regresar a ese día... yo haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Sojiro. ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por regresar aquel día! ¡Que mi hermano mayor estuviera conmigo...! ¡Mi padre... todos!"_

Aquel día, Younha y Tokuma habían escuchado hablar del hermano de Shiori por Jun, además de todo lo que le había pasado a su compañera de equipo. Y en ese momento no habían dejado sola a la peli blanca.

-se que Sojiro no esta muerto... o al menos eso quiero creer. -le habia dicho Shiori una tarde que ambos habian quedado solos luego del entrenamiento con su sensei. -Me gustaria volver a verlo, por lo menos unos segundos y saber como esta, que haciendo...

Ese dia Shiori se habia abierto a Tokuma por primera vez, contandole toda la historia con su madre y su clan y de como su hermano habia peleado por ella para salvarla y alejarla del peligro de su aldea.

Y por eso, recordando aquel llanto de Shiori ese dia, Tokuma estaba decidido a no verla derramar ninguma lagrima por perder a su hermano de nuevo.

Tokuma miro de nuevo al AMBU frente a él y con un paso determinado, logro que el peli blanco fijara su mirada sobre de él.

-No vine para pelear con ustedes, solo estoy avisando que me llevare a este chico conmigo. - aviso el AMBU mirando al jounin.

-no te dejare que eso suceda. - hablo el Hyuga posicionándose para dar su primer ataque.

Shiori que seguía aturdida a su lado, solo podía mirar a Sojiro quien seguía gritando de tal manera que todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi temblaba, notando como los gritos de su hermano mayor era el mayor sonido que se escuchaba en ese lugar.

Los demás experimentos de Orochimaru yacían en el suelo, alguno que otro sin vida otros simplemente desmayados, logrando que cualquier sonido anterior de lucha cesara dejándolos ahora en un silencio aterrador que era llenado por el peli negro que gritaba como si estuviera agonizando de dolor por aquella marca de Orochimaru y es que el ninja de la niebla seguía luchando para no caer en la maldición de aquel Jutsu.

No sabía cuantos segundos, minutos o si habían pasado horas solo parada mirando hacia su hermano mayor, pero Shiori sintió como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, en una horrible y torturosa lentitud que aceleraba su pulso a cada segundo.

-supongo que no será fácil llevarme a este chico. - gruño el peli blanco sacando un bisturí medico de su bolsillo de pantalón al momento que Shiori, sin poder soportar más aquello corrió con rapidez hacia el peli blanco con un Kunai en su mano. Tokuma al ver eso, se apresuró en ayudar a su compañera y así, por el momento, Kabuto se vio envuelto en una lucha de taijutsu con la albina y uniéndosele el Hyuga.

-maldición. - murmuro el peli plata tratando de ser golpeado por las manos de Tokuma, mientras que Shiori por su parte colocaba sus manos sobre el suelo siguiendo el camino de huida del peli blanco y apareciendo peligrosos picos de hielo cada vez con más velocidad hacia el AMBU.

\- ¡Shiori, déjamelo a mí! ¡Ve con tu hermano! - grito de pronto Tokuma, dando un gran salto para quedar a unos centímetros del peli blanco y adueñarse de la pelea con el AMBU.

Shiori logro reaccionar a tiempo y luego de asentir, corrió a dirección de su hermano pero al girar hacia él, noto como parte de su cuello y brazo cambiaban a un color negro puro.

\- ¡Sojiro! - grito Shiori corriendo a dirección donde el mal herido peli negro se encontraba.

\- ¡No te acerques Shiori! - grito el ninja con fuerza logrando detener a la albina a tan solo unos paso. - ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerlo! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

Para Shiori aquellas palabras fueron como una espina clavada en su pecho directo al corazón.

\- ¡no puedo hacerlo! - chillo Shiori en cambio comenzando a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y acercarse en silencio hacia el peli negro que seguía en suelo con el rostro bajo y un dolor cada vez más intenso en su interior.

\- ¡Si puedes hacerlo! ¡Te digo que te alejes de...!- pero antes de poder terminar aquella frase, la peli blanca ya había llegado a su lado y se había tumbado frente a él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-niisan. - la escucho decir notando el temblor que la sacudía por completo.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a su pequeña hermana a su lado, recordando aquel tono de voz lastimero que había utilizado muchas veces cuando era una chiquilla y sin poder evitar las ganas de llorar, luego de morder su labio en un intento de no hacerlo. El peli negro soltó una lagrima que bajo por una de las esquinas de su ojo.

-Shiori... - susurro colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la albina que seguía llorando ahora sobre su pecho, sorprendiéndose en ese mismo momento como el dolor del sello de Orochimaru se había esfumado.

Tokuma que miraba de vez en cuando a dirección de aquellos dos, golpeo al AMBU que rápidamente fue remplazado por un clon de sombras, recibiendo el golpe y desapareciendo por completo de la batalla entre los dos.

Inmediatamente el Hyuga miro por los alrededores con su Byakugan, alerto a todo lo que pasara por sus ojos hasta que sintió como si su cuerpo se congelara por la sorpresa y el pavor de ver aquellos ojos amarillos del sannin, sonriendo desde aquel punto alejado en donde se encontraba lamiendo sus labios y fijando su mirada a su nueva diversión.

Como si de una pesadilla se tratase, Tokuma vio como el sannin salía por completo de la oscuridad en la que estaba para después mirar a dirección de los dos hermanos. En ese momento, el silencio se volvió nulo para el peli negro que veía como Shiori y a Sojiro se daban al fin un abrazo luego de tantos años de estar separados; así que cuando vio como por la boca del sannin comenzaba a salir una pequeña serpiente verde con una katana saliendo del interior de la boca del animal. Tokuma corrió a dirección de la albina sin pensar en nada mas que no fuera proteger a la kunoichi, mientras el peli plata aparecía al fin en el terreno de batalla, viendo a su compañero correr hacia ellos y como por unos segundos en la espalda del Hyuga, se veia la espalda de su antiguo compañero de equipo, Obito.

\- ¡Tokuma!

****************************  
_"La primera vez que nos vimos fue frente a los monumentos de los Hokages"_

Fue el primer pensamiento de Tokuma mientras corria comenzando a recordar cuando tenia solo 6 años de edad y habia logrado escapar de su madre aquel dia de compras.

Era la primera vez que lograba perderse de la vista de la mujer y apresurandose como animal en plena huida, corrio alegre por las calles de la aldea de la hoja hasta llegar frente a los monumentos que ya en mas de una ocasion habia visto, pero ese dia en especial, Tokuma se habia quedado observando a detalle cada uno de los rostroa de roca. A los pocos minutos, al ver el atardecer sobre la montaña y aquellos colores que indicaban la hora de ese momento, el pelinegro decidio que era hora de moverse de ahi, en cualquier momento su madre podia apararecer y llevarselo de nuevo a la casa Hyuga, pero antes de salir por completo del lugar, sintio una mirada clavada en su nuca y fue ahi cuando por primera vez vio a la peli blanca, tambien a su madre que aparecia por el lado de esa niña desconocida y de unos ojos llamativos, no tanto como los suyos.

Escucho a su madre llamarle e intento alejarse pero Shiori mantenia su mirada ahora con cierta sorpresa en ambos, que aquello lleno de gracia al peli negro, quedandose en su lugar siendo alcanzado por segundos por su madre que lo tomo de su mano y comenzo a jalarlo a direccion de su hogar.

Antes de que pudieran desaparecer de la vista de la niña albina, Tokuma giro su rostro lanzandole una sonrisa a Shiori y desapareciendo al fin de ahi.

Aquella segunda vez que se topo con Shiori fue cuando entrarian a la academia ninja.

La peli blanca estaba sola y se mantenia alejada de todos. Tokuma que estaba a unos metros frente a ella, solo se dispuso a observarla en silencio, hasta que llamo su atencion y de nuevo ambos chocaban con la mirada, causandole gracia al Hyuga y sonriendo por su parte e incomodando a la albina que desvio la mirada sin saber que hacer con eso.

Luego de eso y descubrir que esa niña albina estaria en su mismo salon de clases, decidio sentarse cerca de ella y conocerla un poco mas, porque estaba seguro que ella no era de la aldea de la hoja. Nunca la habia visto y al parecer nadie sabia sobre ella... asi cuando el tiempo comenzo a pasar, sin darse cuenta ni haberlo previsto antes, habia terminado sintiendo algo mas por su compañera de ahora su primer equipo.

Al escuchar aquel quejido a su espalda y aquel extraño sonido desgarrador junto al grito del peli plata por su compañero de equipo, el cuerpo entero de la kunoichi se tensó, girando con temor su cuerpo y viendo frente a ella al peli negro.

-T-Tokuma...

El peli negro mostro una sonrisa donde una línea delgada de sangre bajo por una de las esquinas de su boca.

-¡TOKUMA! - grito ahora Shiori bajando su mirada hacia el pecho de su compañero donde la mitad de aquella filosa espada del sannin había atravesado el cuerpo del Hyuga.

Sojiro con sus ojos abiertos como la albina, miro a dirección de donde había sido lanzada aquella arma, estremeciéndose al instante al ver al sannin parado en aquel lugar con una sonrisa y ojos desorbitantes.

-e-estoy... b-bien...- intento decir el Hyuga para inmediatamente caer de rodillas al suelo e inmediatamente ser cogido por los brazos de la albina que ahora mostraba de nuevo aquel terror inmenso en sus ojos.

\- ¡Orochimaru! - grito el hermano de Shiori poniéndose de pie con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que Kakashi en estado de shock al ver como el Hyuga había sido atravesado por aquella espada del cara pálida, lanzaba ahora su mirada con profundo odio al Jounin que los miraba desde arriba.

Y mientras eso pasaba frente a Shiori, ella fijaba su mirada asustada en los ojos blancos del Hyuga que había caído hincado frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué...?- pregunto en un susurro la albina logrando que el Hyuga luego de toser por unos segundos, lograra alzar sus ojos a la kunoichi que tenía de frente.

\- ¿a-aun lo preguntas? - respondió en cambio el peli negro con dificultad, viendo como lagrimas silenciosas caían de los ojos de su compañera. -Tu querias... volver a ver a tu hermano... S-Se lo importante que era... para tí.

Al escuchar eso, la albina recordo aquella comversacion con su compañero y como si hubiese tenido algún tipo colapso mental, recordó tambien la confesión de Tokuma y su corazón se estrujo adolorido.

-N-no, ¡no debiste hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Gritaba en ese momento una Shiori desconsolada,siendo escuchada por las personas que la rodeaban, en especial de aquel sannin.

-Divertido... - lo escucharon decir, levantando al mismo tiempo ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. - ¡esto es lo que queria ver! - grito el sannin para comenzar a reír con locura en sus ojos.

-maldito...- susurro el peli plata que lucia exhaustos en ese momento, pero sin darle importancia a eso, corrió a dirección de Orochimaru quien rapidamente esquivo con facilidad los golpes del Jounin y con un gran salto, logro alejarse de esos ataques, notando ahora el peli plata, como una nueva sonrisa crecía en el rostro del cara pálida que miraba a dirección de donde Shiori y los demás se encontraban.

Rapidamente Kakashi giro su cuerpo a dirección de donde se encontraban ellos y pudo ver como el AMBU aparecía por detrás del Hyuga, sacando de una estacada la espada que seguía en el interior del Hyuga, logrando que Tokuma soltara un lamento junto una alarmante cantidad de sangre de su boca.

Los ojos de Shiori se abrieron de par en par, al ver como Tokuma caía esparcido sobre ella, junto con la enorme cantidad de sangre que tenía en sima.

-El dolor hara mas fuerte a la bestia... - escucho susurrar al sannin a su lado, y rapidamente Kakashi se apresuro en llegar hacia la albina cuando unas serpientes aparecian por debajo de la tierra donde Sojiro se encontraba, para rapidamente enrrojarse en él.

Por su parte, Kabuto se apresuro en salir de la vista del peli plata, que luego de ver a las serpientes cambio su atencion detras de la albina y usando nuevamente su raikiri logro a tiempo deshacerse de las serpientes que iban por Shiori. Rapido, sin perder tiempo tomo la cintura de la kunoichi con un brazo y con el otro tomo a Tokuma para alejarse de un largo salto al otro extremo lejos del sannin y el AMBU, dejando a Sojiro ser estrujado por las serpientes.

_"Ya no me queda suficiente chakra para pelear..."_penso el peli plata tratando de no caer del cansancio.

Shiori que volvia a tener al Hyuga en sus brazos, noto como como la respiracion del pecho de Tokuma iba cada vez mas lenta; desesperada y asustada, bajo el cierre del chaleco de su compañero en un intento para sanarlo con su ninjutsu medico.

-no, no, no, no... - repetia desesperada Shiori notando la gravedad de la herida del Hyuga. -¡Tokuma!

Por su lado, Kakashi miro de soslayo a sus dos compañeros y aquel dolor inmenso que habia sentido con la perdida de su antigio equipo le golpeo de nuevo en pleno pecho, haciendolo sentir el mismo dolor que en esos momento Shiori sentia.

En ese mismo momento, Sojiro grito con fuerza, atrayendo la atencion de todos los presentes y notando como ahora si, el peli negro estaba siendo poseido por el sello de Orocchimaru.

-mira, parece que Sojiro-kun quiere ayudarnos un poco. - comento divertido el sannin.

Kakashi se puso alerta mientras Shiori por su parte fijaba su mirada en su hermano, sin saber que hacer.

No podia dejar a Tokuma pero tampoco podia dejar su hermano con Orochimaru.

-basta... - escucharon de pronto Kakashi y Shiori, el susurro bajo de Tokuma. -basta... - repitio abriendo sus ojos con cansancio, notando la mirada de sus dos compañeros en él.

-No hables, mantente callado, es peligroso... - intento decir la albina pero se detuvo al ver el brazo de Tokuma alzarse con lentitud hacia su cara.

Cada segundo era una tortura para Shiori viendo como Tokuma moria frente a sus ojos y escuchando los gritos de fondo de su hermano.

Kakashi alejo la mirada de ellos dos, dejandoles unos segundos para despedirse para dirigir su mirada al frente, viendo como el hermano de Shiori comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto como al de los reos que estaban exparcidos por el lugar de la batalla.

-dejemos que Soji-kun se encargue de Kakashi. - dijo el sannin al AMBU a su lado, sin apartar la vista de aquella escena lamentable para la albina. -esto me hace recordar a Tsunade. - comento para sonreir de nuevo. -es una tristeza tan grande perder a un ser amado, ¿no es asi Kakashi? - pregunto para moletia del peli plata mientras en esos momentos escuchade igual forma las palabras de Tokuma a Shiori.

-Y-Ya esta bien, Shiori. - decia el peli negro logrando alcanzar la mano de la albina. -Ya ni siquiera me duele... - agrego con una sonrisa adolorida logrando que la peli blanca se quebrara en lagrimas al escuchar aquello. -lo siento... - se disculpo rapidamente. -se supone que lo hice para que no volvieras a llorar, pero parece que te hice llorar aun mas... - comento un tanto deprimido con aquel tono que se hacia cada vez mas bajo.

-No hables... te curare... - chillaaba Shiori sintiendo la mano del hyuga helada, solo esperaba que fuera ella y no él. -Younha se enfadara si no regresamos con ella. - agrego recordando la castaña y su ultima pelea. -por favor, Tokuma...

Una mueca de dolor se mostro en el rostro del Hyuga luego de recordar a su compañera y despues sonrio dando una ultima mirada a Shiori, notando esa sonrisa que seria la ultima de su compañero.

Con ese pensamiento recorriendole por todo su cuerpo tembloros y escuchando el _"dile que lo siento..."_ de Tokuma al momento de comenzar a cerrar sus ojos. Shiori comenzo a gritar, regresando sus palmas al pecho del Hyuga.

_"¿Lo recuerdas? ¿La pregunta que me hiciste sobre si yo yo podia ver el futuro con mi Byakugan?... lamento no poder hacerlo... pero... estando tu en peligro, no pude resistir que ese futuro tuyo se desvaneciera frente a mis ojos..."_

Para Tokuma aquello parecia pensarlo en su cabeza, sin embargo los dos albinos habian escuchado cada devil palabra del Hyuga, mientras Shiori ahora solo lloraba sobre el pecho de su compañero.

"_Aishteru... Shiori."_

Al momento de escuchar aquella ultima palabras casi inaudibles para la albina, Sojiro hacia estallar su prision de serpientes. Kakashi rapidamente colocandose frente a Shiori, miro directamente hacia los ojos del ninja de la niebla y preparandose en poscion para cualquier ataque de él, saco un kunai justo cuando Sojiro parecia ir directo al peli plata, pero inesperadamente, el hermano de Shiori cambio de rumbo a una velocidad impresionante, yendo ahora directo a Orochimaru y Kabuto que al ver eso, comenzaron alejarse con rapidez.

-¡Salgan de aqui! - se escucho decir al peli negro, golpeando un muro de piedra y derrumbandolo cuando el sannin logro esquivarlo.

Rapidamente el peli plata se giro hacia la albima que seguia desmoronada sobre el cuerpo del Hyuga.

-tenemos que irnos, Shiori. Ahora. - ordeno Kakashi levantando a Shiori con una malo y logrando ponerla de pie.

-No podemos dejarlo aqui... - lloro señalando el cuerpo de su compañero y el peli plata asintio en acuerdo, cargando al Hyuga en su hombro.

Shiori regreso su mirada hacia su hermano que comenzaba a perderse, adentrandos en la cueva y siguiendo a esos dos shinobis de la hoja. Por innercia dio media vuelta intentando ir en su ayuda pero la mano del peli plata en la suya la detuvo.

si vas, solo lograras que uno de los dos muera. - dijo sin intension de lastimarla pero la albina con su gesto de dolor, hiso que el peli plata se sintiera mal por haberle dicho aquello.

Y sin poder decir nada mas, las rocas sobre ellos comenzaron a moverse como en un temblor producto de unas nuevas explosione que comenzaban a escucharse de la parte mas alta de la montaña.

-¡Es hora de irnos! - grito el peli plata viendo como comenzaban a caer unas cuantas piedras por el lugar.

Shiori sin poder negarse, corrio detras del peli plata que la seguia sosteniendo y justo a tiempo de llegar a parte del bosque, se eschucho como una fuerte explosion comenzaba a derrumbar aquella cueva y parte de la montaña.

-Sojiro... - mumuro Shiori viendo al lado del peli plata, lo que ocurria con aquel lugar.

-debemos regresar a la aldea. - dijo de pronto Kakashi con cansancio en su voz.

-¡Hey! ¡Kakashi! ¡Shiori! - a lo lejos ambos escucharon la voz de Pakkun corriendo hacia ellos, cuando la kunoichi volteo hacia la invocacion pudo ver a todos los nikken de Kakashi. -¿Que sucedio? ¿Que le pasó al chico Hyuga?

Al escuchar aquéllo Shiori y Kakashi bajaron su mirada al suelo, siendo la albina quién mostrará una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-regresemos inmediatamente ala aldea, debemos avisar al hokge lo ocurrido.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno no sé ni por donde empezar ;n;**

**Tokuma se sacrificó! Y... y sufri escribiendo esta parte, no quería que llegará éste momento Dx**

**Esperó que no me maten por esto, pero asi lo tenía planeado desde un principio xc**

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el CAP de hoy aún con todo y su angustia y tristeza :'(**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente para explicarles lo que Orochimaru le hiso a Shiori.**


	42. Ryūmaru y Toramaru

Capitulo XXXIX. Ryūmaru y Toramaru.

Lejos, muy lejos de la aldea de la cascada se encontraban tres personas dentro de una oscura cueva.

El ninja peli blanco que se encontraba en esos momentos alistando un par de instrumentos médicos, sonrió de lado pensando en lo que pasaría en unos minutos mientras el sannin que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, inyectaba una nueva sustancia viscosa a la persona que mantenían en una camilla -muy parecida en la que alguna vez había estado la peli blanca-.

—todo esta listo, Orochimaru-sama. — se escuchó de pronto la voz del peli blanco llevando consigo la charola con todos los instrumentos que se necesitarían para iniciar con el nuevo experimento. — ¿está seguro que podrá...?

—cállate, Kabuto. — gruño el sannin antes de que el joven Jounin terminara su pregunta.

—la última vez uso más chakra de lo esperado, sería peligroso si esta vez no lo pudiera controlar.

—La última vez, fue el primer intento. — murmuro el peli negro mirando con una sonrisa creciente al rostro pálido del chico de la camilla. — estoy seguro que esta ocasión será mucho más sencillo.

Luego de eso, cada uno se colocó en su lugar, disponiéndose a iniciar con aquel experimento desconocido para muchos; sin notar como un lobo gris los había seguido hasta ese lugar, manteniéndose fuera de la cueva y observando todo lo que había alrededor de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana había pasado de haber regresado a la aldea de la hoja para Kakashi y Shiori. Una vez de haber cruzado la entrada y toparse con Sora y Hiro, dejándolos atrás sin decirles nada sobre Tokuma que el pali plata seguía cargando sobre su hombro.

Cuando ambos llegaron con el hokage, llevaron el cuerpo de Tokuma a otro lugar mientras Kakashi caía rendido en la oficina de Hiruzen.

Luego de haber tomado solo unas horas de reposo para los dos albinos, la noticia de la muerte de Tokuma comenzó a rondar por toda la aldea y Younha que se encontraba en ese momento con Gai, cayo de la impresión.

Fue ese mismo día de descubierto aquello triste noticia cuando Younha y demás ex compañeros de la academia que fueron a visitar cada uno a los dos peli platas que sabían que seguían en el hospital.

Shiori no sentía el deseo de ver o conversar con nadie en ese momento, también se sentía nerviosa en tener que ver el rostro de Younha y de la madre de Tokuma. Quizás la odiarían de por vida y en ese momento no estaba preparada para que ambas mujeres sintieran eso hacia ella. Así una vez que la castaña entro corriendo a la habitación donde la albina descansaba, Shiori sin poder escapar ni esconderse, comenzó a llorar junto con su compañera que comenzó a disculparse por la última pelea que ambas habían tenido frente a la peli morada que había ido junto con Gai y Younha a visitar a la kunoichi de ojos violetas. Inmediatamente Shiori también se disculpó por todo lo que había ocurrido y luego de esas cortas horas de visita en el hospital, la peli blanca quedo sola nuevamente. Observando hacia la ventana donde lo único que podía ver era oscuridad y junto aquel aire frio que entraba por ese lugar, aquella habitación se volvía tan solitaria y triste.

La siguiente noche la ceremonia del Hyuga se llevó acabo.

—necesito ir y despedirme. — se quejó la kunoichi al ver que las enfermeras no la dejarían salir del hospital sin permiso del médico que la atendida.

—no podemos, sus heridas aún no están curadas por completo. — respondió una de ellas con temor al ver la mirada que la peli blanca le lanzaba.

— ¡a mí que me importan mis heridas! ¡Necesito ir a la ceremonia de Tokuma! — grito extendiendo con ella una pequeña neblina helada, logrando que las ventanas se llenaran de escarcha, crujiendo un poco.

No era la primera vez que Shiori se molestaba de esa manera con aquellas mujeres y las enfermeras comenzaban a sentir siento temor por la kunoichi apodándola de cientos de formas donde el más escuchado era "mujer de hielo".

Shiori se mantenía pegada en esa cama del hospital sin atreverse a hablar con nadie más que no fuera Younha o cualquier otros de sus compañeros y aunque se comportaba tranquila frente a ellos, nunca decía más de dos o tres frases durante las horas de visita. Todo era como si Shiori hubiera regresado a la niña que había sido los primeros días en la aldea de la hoja, cuando ni siquiera Kushina podía sacarle una sonrisa.

Se sentía culpable, perdida y con un inmenso y terrible dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba ningún segundo. Eso más la depresión que algunos de sus ex compañeros de clases habían notado en la albina, preocupaba al peli plata que se encontraba en otra habitación alejada de la kunoichi.

Ese día en especial, las horas pasaban lentamente que Shiori comenzaba a molestarle la lentitud con la que el tiempo corría a su alrededor. Mirando sobre la puerta de entrada, aquel molesto reloj, la albina frunció su ceño comenzando a sacar sus dos pies de la cama del hospital, para ponerse de pie y caminar directo a ese lugar, tomando el reloj en sus manos y hacerlo estallar de un golpe en la pared.

—nunca te había visto tan molesta. — dijo una voz a dirección de la ventana.

—Jiraiya-sensei. — dijo la albina girándose sobresaltada luego de escuchar al albino y verlo sentado en ese lugar con rostro serio, observándola.

—Kakashi me conto lo que paso. — volvió a hablar el sannin, siguiendo la figura femenina de la albina que caminaba de regreso a la cama para meterse debajo de las sábanas blancas del hospital. — ¿piensas quedarte aquí por siempre? — pregunto al ver a la kunoichi girarse para darle la espalda.

—Kakashi también está aquí, ¿Por qué yo no puedo? — pregunto con enfado la peli blanca mirando la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama donde reposaba una jarra de agua junto a un vaso cristalino.

—Kakashi está aquí porque uso demasiado su sharingan y no puede moverse por completo aun, en cambio tu solo estas en cama porque no quieres toparte con la realidad. — respondió con calma el sannin mirando la cabellera de la kunoichi que se mezclaba perfecto con el color de las sabanas donde se mantenía echada.

— ¿Qué tiene de bueno salir de aquí? — murmuro Shiori sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y aquella sensación picosa en sus ojos alertándola sobre un posible llanto.

El silencio rodeo la habitación de la albina por unos segundos haciendo pensar incluso que el sannin se había marchado al fin, pero su error se mostró cuando el adulto volvió a hablar.

—puedo entender lo que sientes en estos momentos, Shiori. — dijo de pronto el albino con un suspiro mirando afuera de la ventana, a dirección de aquellas montañas con los rostros de los hokages. —pero piensa en las personas que te necesitan en estos momentos.

—nadie me necesita. — murmuro la albina.

— ¿estas segura de eso? — pregunto el sannin regresando la mirada a la peli blanca que en esos momentos, los rostros de todas aquellas personas que habían sido importantes para ella pasaban cada una por su cabeza, deteniéndose al final en el pequeño tormento rubio.

Inmediatamente la albina se sentó de golpe recordando a Naruto y miro con sus ojos grandes a dirección del adulto que sonrió levemente.

—el dolor siempre hace olvidar las cosas buenas que uno tiene. — comento el sannin. — no te dejes consumir por la pena, Shiori. ¿No es eso lo que siempre le decías a Kakashi?

Shiori no contesto y desvió su mirada lejos, recordando las antiguas conversaciones con el peli plata.

—Jiraiya-sensei. — hablo de nuevo la albina luego de unos minutos en silencio, pensando. — hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Kakashi... — dijo llenando de curiosidad al Jounin que se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante intentando poder escuchar mejor a la kunoichi. —Orochimaru... ese tipo... — gruño la albina con tanto rencor que el sannin se sorprendió por unos segundos. ¿Desde cuándo Shiori se enfadaba de esa manera? — no sé qué fue lo que hiso, pero me hiso algo en aquel lugar. — murmuro mirando hacia abajo en su abdomen.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto preocupado el sannin observando detenidamente a la peli blanca.

—Orochimaru experimento conmigo el día que me capturo junto con esa niña de mi aldea, recuerdo una vasija grande, un dolor intenso en el abdomen y oscuridad... — respondió la joven dándole una mirada al albino y notando con claridad la preocupación en el rostro del sannin.

—no sé qué pudo haberte hecho. — hablo al fin el albino, frunciendo sus cejas unos segundos para después hacer una mueca de disgusto y levantarse de la ventana. —pero cualquier cosa que haga Orochimaru es peligroso. — agrego colocando sus manos en la cintura y girarse para ver el cielo nocturno. —le comentare al viejo sobre esto, necesitamos investigar qué es lo que te hiso ahora, Minato no me perdonaría si algo le llagara a pasar a su hermanita, además tu guapo tío también debe proteger a su sobrina favorita. — comento lanzándole una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en su rostro. — ¡JaJa! ¡No te preocupes, Shiori! ¡Esta vez yo me encargara de todo especialmente!

Luego de eso y haber dejado a Shiori un poco más tranquila, el hombre sapo salió de la ventana, despidiéndose de la peli blanca y perdiéndose en la noche.

—Naruto. — susurro Shiori levantándose de la cama y colocándose un suéter verde tejido que Younha le había traído de parte de su abuela, parecía mas una camisa larga holgada y eso le había gustado a la albina.

Una vez de salir sin que nadie más la viera, Shiori camino por los pasillos silenciosos a dirección donde Naruto seguía siendo cuidado por el hospital y una vez de llegar, entro por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y miro a unos metros la melena rubia de Naruto que en esos momentos permanecía en un profundo sueño.

Shiori sonrió con dulzura dando un paso más al pequeño pero en ese mismo instante, sintió algo extraño a su alrededor, deteniéndose en ese lugar donde había quedado y mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se preguntó la albina fijando su mirada en la oscuridad. Una vez de cerciorarse que nada había dentro de ese cuarto, dio un paso más a dirección de la cuna del rubio pero de nuevo, aquella extraña sensación comenzó a rodearla. Cuando Shiori giro su rostro a la puerta creyendo que alguien más estaba en ese lugar, un sentimiento diferente la recorrió por el cuerpo y como si algo hubiese comenzado a salir de ella, la peli blanca vio con claridad como una extraña neblina negra comenzaba a brotar de su piel para comenzar a moverse como humo haciendo un delgado camino hacia Naruto.

Inmediatamente Shiori se alejó de Naruto, pero aquel humo seguía con suma lentitud como un delgado remolino hacia el pequeño Uzumaki que seguía durmiendo sin ver nada de lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Shiori sin saber que era aquello, miro asustada como el humo se acercaba cada vez más al pequeño rubio y rápidamente, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, notando como aquel humo que salía de su piel desaparecía por completo.

— ¿Qué esta... pasando? — pregunto Shiori nerviosa mientras sus manos parecían temblar sobre la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ese día, la siguiente semana paso rápidamente para los dos albinos que al fin los daban de alta del hospital. Shiori después de haber pasado por aquello que ocurrió en la habitación intento explicarse que era lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero todo le parecía tan confuso y lo más extraño era que luego de haber ido a ver a Naruto de nuevo la siguiente noche a eso, aquello había vuelto a pasar.

—Shiori, ¿me estas escuchando? — pregunto el peli plata que caminaba al lado de su compañera.

Luego de haber salido del hospital sin que ninguno de sus demás compañeros lo supieran, los dos peli platas había decido ir juntos a la tumba de Tokuma y despedirse por su parte.

—uhm, ¿...Qué?

—no pareces estar bien aún. — murmuro el peli plata con una mirada preocupada hacia ella. —podemos venir otro día, deberías descansar un poco más. — agrego luego de ver de nuevo como la albina estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

—no, estoy bien. Vayamos ahora. — respondió tardía la peli blanca viendo a unos cuantos metros la entrada al cementerio.

Al ver aquello sintió un golpe en su pecho, haciéndola recordar todo lo que había pasado como una tortura. En silencio y sin decir nada a Kakashi que no parecía quitar su mirada preocupada de ella, entraron directo a buscar la tumba del Hyuga. Una vez frente a ella, Shiori sin poder contener su pena, mordió su labio intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras Kakashi seguía observándola en silencio para después, los dos luego de cerrar sus ojos, comenzar a rezar.

Luego de aquella despedida a su compañero, la peli blanca no parecía con ánimos de hacer nada, todo comenzaba a perder el valor para Shiori que miraba con sus ojos entristecidos los alrededores de la aldea.

—deja de culparte. — gruño el peli plata deteniéndose en medio de la calle y tomando sorpresivamente el brazo de la kunoichi que miro con recelo al Jounin. —deja de poner esa mirada, deja de pensar en lo que ocurrido. No eres tú ahora.

—para ti es tan fácil, ¿no? — se quejó la albina zafándose con brusquedad del agarre. —no eres tu quien fue secuestrado, no eres tu quien tuvo la culpa de que ustedes arriesgarán su vida...

—eso no fue tu culpa. — interrumpió rápidamente el peli plata. — Orochimaru estaba en la zona, debimos haber estado más alerta, debí haber hecho las cosas diferentes en esa misión...

—y ahora tú también te estas culpando...— suspiro la albina dando una sonrisa triste y bajando su mirada al suelo al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. — si tan solo no me hubiera protegido de esa manera, si tan solo Tokuma no hubiera llegado a tiempo a ese lugar...

— Tokuma arriesgo su vida por una persona especial... él hiso lo que yo hubiera hecho y lo hiso porque te amo. — dijo para sorpresa de la kunoichi que alzo su mirada al rostro de Kakashi que solo la miraba con rostro serio, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras del peli plata. —no dejes que todas sus recuerdos juntos sean solo el recuerdo doloroso de ese día. — agrego el Jounin, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillo para dar media vuelta y alejarse de la albina que lo seguía con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

—Kakashi. — susurro la albina pensando en sus palabras.

::::::::::::::::::::::

—las bestias, R_yūmaru y Toramaru,_son muy similares a un Bijū pero completamente diferentes_,_creadas solamente para destruirse entre si. — comenzó a decir el sannin a respuesta de la pregunta de Kabuto anteriormente. — La leyenda describe a Toramaru como la parte Oscura (Yin) de los deseos negativos de los humanos mientras que Ryūmaru es lo opuesto a su hermano, siendo la parte luz (Yang). A diferencia de los Bijū, Ryūmaru y Toramaru absorben la energía de la persona en la que se encuentran selladas. Es una lástima que ninguno de ellos pueden liberarse fácilmente del cuerpo donde residen, durante los primeros años su fuerza es nula casi inexistente, lo que hace ser imposible salir para ellos, pero conforme el tiempo avance, luego de adaptarse al chakra de la persona comenzara a ganar fuerza hasta lograr por sí mismo, liberarse de su "jaula". — sonrió el cara pálida imaginando aquello que habia estado planeando para los dos hermanos luego de haber encontrado a Sojiro.

— ¿Qué pasara con Shiori-san y Sojiro-kun luego de esto ,Orochimaru-sama? — pregunto el peli blanco metido en la comversacion.

—esa es una buena pregunta. — sonrió el mayor. — si Shiori y Sojiro se ven frente a frente, la bestia que cada uno posee en su interior absorberá toda su chakra y ellos dos morirán sin poder hacer nada.

—vaya. — dijo con un tono de sorpresa el albino. —usted pensó en todo, Orochimaru-sama. — agrego divertido.

—es mi entretenimiento, Kabuto. — respondió el sannin mostrando una sonrisa malévola. —seria una verdadera perdida si ninguno de ellos se reencuentra, aun asi, si Shiori se mantiene en la aldea, el caos en la hoja caera cuando Toramaru absorba toda la energia posible y se libere de su cautiverio.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Quiero decir que la historia sobre Ryumaru y Toramaru fue un invento para el fic, estaba buscando alguna historia de una bestia mítica japonesa pero parece que Masashi se agarró las mejores jaja y me vi en la misión de crear algo para Shiori y Sojiro.****Algo muy triste, ahora que lo veo :(**

**¿Han notado que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes? xD**

**Ahora Soujiro y Shiori están separados de nuevo y la albina ni cuenta de si vive o no su hermano.**

**El próximo capítulo es el final del primer libro y me gustaría hacer algo entre Kakashi y Shiori pero aún no sé qué... alguna escena romanticona bien melosa o algo por el estilo :V **


	43. Sentimientos sinceros Una nueva misión

Capitulo XL. Sentimientos sinceros, ¡Una nueva misión!

\- ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió eso? - pregunto el hombre sapo a Shiori en aquel puesto de comida donde había encontrado a la albina meditabunda y un tanto oculta en la esquina del lugar.

-después de que usted se fuera del hospital el día que fue a visitarme. - respondió la kunoichi mirando su plata vacío. -fui a ver a Naruto ese mismo día y cuando entre, sentí algo extraño, no sabía lo que era, cuando me di cuenta una neblina negra comenzó a salir de mi e iba directo a Naruto.

\- ¿neblina negra? - pregunto extrañado el sannin colocando una mano por debajo de su mentón como si estuviera pensando las cosas. - ¿dices salió de ti?

-sí, primero sentí una energía extraña y después esa neblina negra salía como pequeños tornados. - contesto Shiori haciendo memoria de aquel día.

-eso sí que es muy extraño. - comento el albino rascando su sien para después fijar su mirada en la chica y ver su rostro serio mientras miraba hacia afuera del local donde las personas transcurrían con tranquilidad. - ¿Cómo has estado después de todo lo que paso? - pregunto el sannin tomando la botella de su sake y servirse en el pequeño vaso blanco.

-el mundo apesta. - respondió con tranquilidad la peli blanca regresando la mirada al sannin, apoyando su rostro con una mano para despues regalarle una sonrisa débil al hombre sapo. -pero no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí, por eso tengo que mantenerme positiva, ¿no?

\- ¡ese es el ánimo, Shiori! - felicito el sannin ofreciéndole el vaso de sake a la albina. - ¡vamos, vamos! ¡Ya eres mayor! - animo el albino tomando él la botella y sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la otra albina que solo pudo recordar a Kushina y sus advertencias con el sannin y el sake.

\- Aun no cumplo los 21, además... ¿no es muy temprano para tomar alcohol? - pregunto Shiori bajando su mirada a su sake para regresar la mirada a Jiraiya que daba un largo trago de la botella y se limpiaba con la manga de su ropa.

-esas preguntas me hacen recordar a Kushina. - comento el sannin con el rostro rojo mientras una gotita bajaba por la parte trasera de la kunoichi.

-Jiraiya-sensei... ¿Qué pasara ahora? - pregunto Shiori poniéndose de pronto seria de nuevo. -si esa cosa, sea lo que sea, no me deja acercarme a Naruto... si le hago daño...

-hmm, esa neblina nunca lo toco, ¿cierto? - pregunto el sannin regresando a ponerse serio.

-no, salí antes de que lo hiciera. - respondió la peli blanca desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia la calle al escuchar a niños correr cerca. -sentía que no debía dejar que lo tocaran. - agrego en voz baja.

-entonces por el momento es mejor que te mantengas lejos de Naruto, por lo menos hasta saber lo que Orochimaru te hiso aquel día. - hablo el sannin regresando la atención de Shiori que giro su cabeza mostrando una mirada triste al escuchar eso.

-supongo que es lo mejor. - murmuro con desanimo la albina.

-he notado algo muy peculiar en ti últimamente, Shiori. - dijo luego de un rato en silencio y varios tragos de alcohol. - ¡qué bueno esta! - grito alegre mientras Shiori fruncía el ceño al mayor quien sonreía bobamente debido al estado etílico en el que se encontraba ya.

-Jiraiya-sensei. - gruño la albina al ver cómo sin ninguna pena, el sannin mandaba a ordenar otra botella de sake para él.

-ah, sí, sí. - balbuceo el sannin chocando su mano en la mesa e inclinarse para señalarla con su dedo. - últimamente eres muy gruñona. - soltó logrando sacar otras venitas de enfado en la frente de la albina. -ya sé que Kushina dejo marca en ti y que tomaste ciertas cosas de ella... si no fuera por el color de cabello diría que fueron parientes en su otra vida o algo por el estilo. - decía el hombre sapo moviendo su mano con desinterés. -pobre de Kakashi que tendrá que soportar los terribles cambios de humor de Shiori, ya los imagino a esos dos. - comento con su rostro rojo y una sonrisa lasciva que hiso enfurecer más a la nombrada, viendo como al parecer el sannin había olvidado que charlaba con ella. -No sé si has notado... - dijo el sannin inclinándose sobre la mesa y bajar la voz. -pero esos dos cada día se llevan mejor... estoy seguro que ocultan algo entre ellos a los demás... un día los espié en el hospital y los vi charlar de cosas muy serias... aunque no escuche nada. - se quejó haciendo una mueca. - pero sí que tenía razón Minato, ¡Un día terminaran casados! ¡Gajaja! - grito alegre al final tomando la botella de sake y darle un último trago.

-Jiraiya-sensei...- murmuro Shiori con el rostro sonrojado, mirando hacia abajo y los puños por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡ah, Shio...!

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve usted a espiar a las personas?! - grito callándolo en un instante, levantándose de la silla y golpeando sus puños en la mesa. - ¡además Kakashi y yo no ocultamos nada a nadie! ¡Usted no debería escuchar nuestras conversaciones! ¡Son cosas privadas! - señalo la albina con firmeza, asustando a las personas del local junto con el sannin que veía como una onda fría y peligrosa emanaba del cuerpo de Shiori. - ¡me voy! ¡Si sabe algo, me busca! - grito la peli blanca saliendo a zancadas del local mientras el sannin y las demás personas la miraban salir.

-creí que sería maldecido de por vida. - murmuro el hombre sapo temblando del miedo para inmediatamente ponerse serio. -es muy raro verla en ese estado y aquella extraña energía que la rodeaba...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja. Shiori que por el momento había dejado las prácticas de ninjutsu médico, se mantenía entrenando aquellas técnicas de sellado que Kushina le había enseñado un poco apartada de los demás para no ser molestada en esos momentos, quería concentrarse en las señales de cada Jutsu y aprenderlas de memoria.

\- ¡Hey, Shiori! - grito alguien a lo lejos.

Shiori dejo de lado su entrenamiento, girando para ver a Gai y a Kakashi caminar hacia ella.

El peli plata que caminaba por detrás del pelinegro con el icha icha -regalo de la albina- pegado a su cara, bajo su libro al ver a Shiori, mientras Gai llegaba a su lado, colocando sus manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto Shiori viendo a los dos Jounin.

-rete a Kakashi a una pelea. - señalo el pelinegro detrás de si con su pulgar al peli plata que se mantenía callado. -necesitamos un juez y como todos están en misión, venimos a verte a ti.

\- ¿Porque no le preguntaste a Younha? - gruño Shiori cruzando sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Gai se coloreaba, recordando la noche anterior.

-s-si... no lo creo...

Shiori levanto una ceja al ver de esa manera al cejotas. Nunca antes lo había visto así y eso era extraño y curioso.

-no me digas que de nuevo pelearon. - dijo con suspiro la peli blanca recordando todas las peleas antiguas de los dos.

-No es eso... - respondió el cejotas sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza. - ¡pero eso no importa ahora! ¡Shiori serás nuestra juez este día! - grito señalándola de nuevo.

-Gai, seguramente tiene algo que hacer. - hablo al fin el peli plata regresando a su lectura. -además no necesitamos un juez para piedra, papel o tijera.

\- ¿Esa es su gran pelea? -se burló Shiori con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No! - grito un Gai furioso para señalar de nuevo a Kakashi con su dedo y sus ojos tornándose como si fuesen flamas rojas. - ¡Esta vez será una competencia verdadera, Kakashi! ¡Te demostrare la fuerza de mi juventud! - dijo alzando su puño al cielo con firmeza. -¡y tu Shiori serás la juez, punto final!

Shiori enarco las cejas y luego de un par de minutos discutiendo entre los dos, luego de darse cuenta del tiempo que había perdido peleando con el peli negro, acepto ser juez terminando sentada en una de las rocas más alejadas para ver a los varones prepararse.

El peli plata guardo su libro en su bolsillo trasero y una vez que Gai terminaba unos cuantos movimientos de estiramiento, Shiori lanzo una piedrita en medio de ambos, dando inicio a la batalla de los "rivales".

Shiori observo en silencio los movimientos de los dos Jounin sin sorpresa alguna, conocía muy bien las técnicas del peli plata como el taijutsu mortal de Gai.

Pasando solo unos minutos de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de los, Shiori decidió agregar un toque de peligro al encuentro, apareciendo bajo de ellos un piso congelado donde picos de hielo comenzaban a salir hacia ellos.

-un ninja debe estar preparado para resistir cualquier tipo de terreno. - comento divertido al ver la mirada que sus dos compañeros le habían lanzado.

Luego de unos minutos más donde los dos parecían tener problemas en esquivar los picos de hielo de Shiori y los golpes entre sí, la batalla termino con el peli plata vencedor.

\- ¡La próxima vez lo haré! - grito el cejotas mientras la peli blanca le colocaba un curita en la mejilla y la frente debido a algunos rasguños y cortadas por los picos de hielo.

\- ¡deja de moverte! - se quejaba Shiori sin notar la mirada de descontento que el peli plata tenia al ver aquello, sin embargo Gai si lo veía y luego de haber recibido un golpe de la albina en su cabeza para que dejara de moverse, se quedó callado con la boca abierta a dirección del albino que seguía con su ceño fruncido y mirada de pocos amigos mientras se recargaba en uno de los árboles del lugar, observando actuar a la peli blanca.

\- ¡No me digas que...! - dijo de pronto aun con sorpresa al haber descubierto algo del peli plata.

Los albinos lo miraron con rostro serio mientras por la cabeza del peli negro trataba de canalizar la información obtenida. Una vez que Shiori terminaba de revisar las heridas del cejotas, se levantó del pasto para ir hacia Kakashi y curar sus heridas.

Gai aun tendido en el suelo, observo a los albinos con curiosidad, colocando una mano en su mentón y haciendo extrañas muecas mientras Shiori limpiaba una de las heridas del brazo de Kakashi.

El silencio envolvió el lugar donde los tres se encontraban descansando ahora, luego de que una brisa de aire cruzara entre ellos haciendo volar el cabello de la peli blanca con la corriente. Gai pudo presenciar la mirada que su rival eterno le daba a Shiori una vez que le colocaba de igual forma una bandita en su brazo.

\- ¡Younha tenía razón! - grito el Jounin levantándose de un salto. - ¡Ustedes dos están saliendo! - señalo a ambos.

\- ¡¿eehhh?! - soltaron al mismo tiempo los dos albinos, dándose una mirada entre ellos y sonrojarse.

\- ¿porque no me lo dijiste Kakashi? - lloro el peli negro con aires depresivos.

\- ¡¿pero que tonterías dices?! - grito Shiori avergonzada, mostrando su puño al cejotas.

-no estamos saliendo, Gai. - gruño el peli plata avergonzado, intentando actuar normal.

\- ¡¿entonces porque esas miradas entre ustedes?! - grito confundido el peli negro. -a menos que estén enfermos los dos... - comento colocando de nuevo una mano debajo de su mentón. -pero esa mirada se parece mucho a las miradas de Kurenai y Azuma.

Al escuchar aquello los dos peli platas se tensaron y desviaron la mirada lejos de cada uno.

-no hay nada. - gruño la albina. - si ya terminaron, me iré a entrenar sola. - sentencio saliendo velozmente del lugar donde los dos Jounin estaban mientras el peli negra veía la huida estrepitosa de la albina y el peli plata sacaba su libro para comenzar a caminar luego de despedirse de Gai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días después a eso comenzaron a pasar rápidamente para la mayoría de las personas, Shiori que ahora había dejado las prácticas de ninjutsu para no acercarse al hospital donde Naruto seguía por el momento, los días para la albina pasaban lento.

Los días donde entrenaba sola sus técnicas de hielo y otros jutsus se habían vuelto algo cotidiano y ahora una vez de salir de su casa, iba a alguno de los campos de entrenamiento y se mantenía en ese lugar por horas y horas.

Younha que por el momento se mantenía en la aldea cuidando de su abuela y alejada de las misiones, practicaba con Shiori por algunas horas para despedirse antes del atardecer, yendo cada una por su lado.

Jiraiya se había estado moviendo por todas partes, buscando información para averiguar lo que le sucedía a la albina que luego de otros días, Shiori había tenido que regresar al hospital de konoha para hacerse algunas pruebas que pudieran ayudar al sannin con su búsqueda, pero para mala suerte de los dos, los análisis que le habían hecho a la kunoichi no habían servido de nada, ya que no habían podido encontrar algo extraño. Su salud estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Jiraiya está haciendo lo posible para recopilar información de los jutsus que Orochimaru pude haber usado en ti. - dijo el tercero una vez de ser mandada a llamar a la sala de reunión del hokage, donde las dos personas del consejo se encontraban presentes.

Shiori en ese momento se sentía nerviosa, sobre todo por la mirada que Koharu le lanzaba.

-si no averiguamos lo que ese traidor le hiso, será muy peligroso mantenerla aquí, Hiruzen. - hablo de pronto Homura dándole apenas una mirada a la peli blanca para fijar sus ojos en el tercero que soltó el humo de su pipa. - no sabemos qué tan peligroso sea.

-Homura tiene razón. - hablo rápidamente Koharu cerrando sus ojos. -a partir del momento en que ella fue secuestrada por Orochimaru, se volvió una amenaza para la hoja. - dijo con seriedad. -ya ha pasado casi un mes de haber regresado de su última misión y aún no hemos averiguado nada, a pesar de que Jiraiya se ha ofrecido en ayudar, no ha hecho nada aun.

-corremos un peligro, Hiruzen. - volvió a decir Homura mientras Shiori apretaba sus puños con fuerza y bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-nunca en la vida podría hacer algo para lastimar a la aldea. - comento la albina antes de que el tercero hablara. -hokage-sama y Minato-Nissan me trajeron aquí y me dieron un lugar donde quedarme, y aunque esta no sea mi aldea natal, es mi verdadero hogar y el lugar donde me crie. - al escuchar aquello el hokage no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras Koharu y Homura solo la observaban en silencio. -así que, si yo misma estoy poniendo en peligro la aldea donde crecí... me marchare inmediatamente.

El silencio apareció en la pequeña habitación sorprendiendo un poco a Hiruzen que dejo su pipa de lado, mientras Homura desviaba la mirada a otro lado y Koharu solo observaba a la peli blanca sin decir nada.

-no tomes decisiones tan apresuradas, Shiori. - hablo al fin el tercero colocando su pipa en la mesa que estaba frente a él. - a Minato y a Kushina no les hubiera gustado escuchar lo que acabas de decir, así que no vuelvas a repetirlo. Tú eres una ninja de la hoja, recuérdalo. - agrego el adulto con rostro serio. - no tengo intención de abandonar a otro ninja de mi aldea y por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Jiraiya logre encontrar algo, cualquier pista para saber cómo responder a eso, ¿entendido? - pregunto al final dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros que asintieron a regañadientes. -y Shiori, quiero que regreses a tus estudios de ninjutsu médico.

-pero...

-Jiraiya me dijo lo que ocurrió con Naruto, pero eso no impide que regreses a tus prácticas.

-hmm... de acuerdo. - gruño la albina como niña chiquita, logrando hacer reír al hokage al ver su mueca de enfado.

-no te preocupes por él, está en buenas manos. - comento sandaime antes de que la albina saliera por la puerta dejando a los tres adultos solos de nuevo.

-ella está decidida a irse, es lo mejor. - hablo de pronto Homura mirando al hokage.

-nadie más se ira de la aldea. - dijo el hokage con seriedad mirando hacia al frente, las fotografías colgadas de los hokages. -si Shiori se va correrá mas peligro haya afuera, Orochimaru podría estar detrás de ella.

Y mientras los tres ancianos se quedaban en la sala de reuniones discutiendo el tema de Shiori a escondidas de Danzo, Shiori caminaba a dirección del hospital en busca de su sempai, el mismo que había enseñado a Rin, en aquellos días cuando había ayudado a recolectar información de la kunoichi para Obito.

-supongo que así no me aburriré tanto. - suspiro la albina levantando la mirada al cielo y ver las nubes pasar con lentitud. -espero que Jiraiya-sensei logre averiguar algo.

Luego de eso, Shiori entro al hospital iniciando para su mala suerte inmediatamente y una vez de colocarse el uniforme de enfermera, comenzó a revisar a los pacientes que su sempai le daba. Así la el resto de las horas paso rápidamente para la albina que cuidaba a los pacientes más pequeños en el área infantil, por el momento no había mucho trabajo en el hospital y mientras ella cuidaba de esos niños, su mente pensaba en el pequeño tormento de Naruto que ya hacia un buen tiempo que no lo veía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra semana paso para Shiori que seguía en el hospital ayudando a su sempai con los pacientes mas pequeños, algo que comenzaba a molestar a la albina por el hecho de no poder acercarse por el momento a Naruto. Younha que había notado algo depresiva a su compañera, iba a visitarla cada día al hospital en las horas libres de Shiori para poder platicar como hace ya tiempo que no lo hacia. Desde la muerte de Tokuma y aquella misión, el equipo había desaparecido y ahora Younha y Shiori se veían cada vez menos. La castaña se mantenía en misiones y cuidando de su abuela, ademas de pasar un rato con Gai y entrenar, mientras Shiori ahora que ya no eran equipo, se mantenía en las practicas de ninjutsu e investigando por su parte en la biblioteca.

A pesar de estar separadas ahora, las dos ex compañeras de equipo seguían portándose como hermanas y eso ayudaba a sanar el dolor de la albina que cada día sonreía un poco mas. Como le había dicho a Jiraiya, ella no quería preocupar a mas personas por eso intentaba mejorar cada día aunque la entristecía de sobre manera no poder ver a Naruto durante todos esos días.

Luego de haber pasado casi un día entero trabajando, la albina regresaba a su casa que para sorpresa de ella, parecía que alguien había entrado sin su permiso. con un suspiro y pensando que se trataría de Pakkun, abrió la puerta para ver al Koharu sentada en su sofá con una taza de te en sus manos. Al momento la albina dio un salto hacia atrás por reflejo, golpeando su espalda en la madera de la puerta y alzando su mano temblorosa hasta su boca.

\- Ko-Koharu-sama.- susurro Shiori mirando aterrada a la mujer que frunció el ceño al ver aquella reacción de la joven.

\- parece como si hubieras visto a tu propio shinigami, deja de ver así a las personas, niña.- gruño la mujer para después tomar un sorbo del te.

\- lo siento.- respondió la albina tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.- pero... ¿que hace usted aquí en mi casa?

\- vine a hablar contigo.

\- ¿s-sobre que?- pregunto la peli blanca incomoda caminando hasta el otro sillón de dos personas y sentarse frente a ella.

No entendía de que podía querer hablar esa mujer con ella, parecía que la odiaba o por lo menos que no era de su agrado alguno. Nunca había aceptado que se quedara en la aldea e incluso la había mandado a vigilar con algún AMBU.

\- sobre lo que Orochimaru posiblemente hiso contigo.- dijo de pronto la mujer logrando que los ojos de Shiori se abrieran de par en par.

\- ¿usted sabe algo?- pregunto confundida ahora.

-te he estado vigilando.- respondió en cambio la mujer.- he notado varios cambios de humor tuyo y creo que no te has dado cuenta de esa energía negativa que te rodea ahora.

\- ¿energía negativa?- pregunto la albina comenzando a verse los brazos y todo el cuerpo, para ver aquella "energía" que hablaba Koharu.-pero, ¿como puede ver eso?

-porque lo mismo que Orochimaru te hiso a ti, lo vi en un hombre hace muchos años atrás.- respondió para sorpresa de Shiori quien no esperaba que la mujer le contestara.

\- ¿que quiere decir?

\- primero quiero que me muestres el lugar donde sentiste el dolor.- hablo la mayor de nuevo sin responderle, la peli blanca luego de pensar a su pregunta se paro de su asiento y mostró su abdomen.-necesitaremos la ayuda de Jiraiya, el sabe sobre esos sellos.

\- ¿cuales sellos?- pregunto curiosa la joven kunoichi bajando su camisa de nuevo.

\- lo que Orochimaru te hiso fue volverte el contenedor de una bestia antigua, una bestia de guerra.- dijo Koharu cerrando sus ojos y apretando la tasa con sus dos manos mientras Shiori volvía abrirlos ahora con temor.- es peligroso si no sabemos cual de ellas es.

\- por favor dígame todo lo que sabe.- dijo la albina en voz baja logrando que la mujer abriera sus ojos y la mirara con curiosidad.- ¿como es que sabe todo esto? ¿porque cree que me pasa algo así?

\- eres bastante molesta.- gruño Koharu con un suspiro.- supongo que no tengo opción, de todas formas debes saberlo ahora, Shiori.- dijo llenando de incomodidad a la nombrada luego de haber escuchado su nombre por primera vez viniendo de la mujer.- siéntate.

Luego de eso, Koharu hablo y le dio toda la información que había recolectado luego de años de estudiar sobre cada tipo de vestía que existía en el mundo shinobi. La mujer había estudiado la mayoría de los bijus y de ahí había seguido con la lista de las misteriosas bestias que algunas de las aldeas habían usado en la guerra.

Una vez de saber un poco de lo que podía pesarla a Shiori, Jiraiya regreso y las cosas comenzaron a encajar luego de obtener mayor información del sannin albino.

\- sera peligroso que te acerques a Naruto por ahora.- dijo con seriedad el hombre sapo que se encontraba en la oficina del hokage, apoyado del escritorio para mirar hacia al frente, junto a Homura y Koharu que escuchaban atentos lo que decía el hombre, del lado derecho del escritorio del hokage.- aquella energía que viste esa noche podría ser absorbida por el biju que Naruto posee en su interior y con eso podría volver a liberarse.- comento el sannin mirando a la joven kunoichi que había quedado impactada al escuchar aquello.-la única solución posible para que eso no pase seria que al igual como hicieron con Naruto, la bestia que llevas dentro fuera sellada.- agrego.

\- ¿se puede hacer algo así?- pregunto el tercero que se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio.

\- eso es lo que me dijeron, pero lamentablemente yo no puedo sellarla.- dijo el albino con su ceño fruncido.- hay una técnica especial para ese tipo de bestias, yo no se como es aquella técnica...

\- ¿entonces no podemos hacer nada?- pregunto Homura interrumpiendo al albino que le lanzo una mirada irritada.

\- hay una anciana que lo sabe.- respondió mirando a Shiori de nuevo que había alzado el rostro al escuchar aquello.- pero vive muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿en donde es?- pregunto Shiori al fin.

\- cruzando el país del agua.- soltó sorprendiendo de nuevo a la peli blanca.

El país del agua donde se encontraba su aldea natal, donde todo su clan se encontraba, aquellos que habían elegido a la albina para enviarla a la guerra, siendo separada de su hermano y su padre.

El hokage que se había mantenido en silencio luego de escuchar eso, suspiro dando una mirada al rostro de la albina que se había quedado callada, con sus manos comenzando a temblar.

El silencio incomodo a la joven kunoichi que miro hacia el escritorio, recordando todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, pero después de pensar y pensar y recordar todo aquello, el rostro de Minato y Kushina aparecían de nuevo en su cabeza junto aquella promesa que se había hecho ella misma y a ellos de proteger a Naruto.

\- quiero ir.- dijo con firmeza la peli blanca mirando hacia Jiraiya y el hokage.

Jiraiya que esperaba aquella respuesta de la kunoichi, sonrió con orgullo, mientras por la mente del hokage no parecía agradarle del todo aquello. Koharu y Homura se miraron en silencio entre ellos para después desviar su atención al hokage que después de un suspiro, aceptar aquello.

\- debemos organizar todo para esa misión.- dijo el tercero volviendo a sentarse en su silla al momento que Jiraiya se levantaba de donde se había mantenido recargado y pararse al lado de la albina.- tenemos que buscar un equipo para que vaya contigo...

\- No hay necesidad de eso viejo.- hablo el sannin colocando con cariño su mano sobre el cabello de Shiori haciendo recordar a su sensei Jun.- ¡yo acompañare a Shiori! Bueno, por la mitad del camino...- agrego pensándolo mejor.- tengo algunas investigaciones que hacer cercas de ahí y escuche un rumor que las mujeres del país de las olas son...-agrego el sannin colocando las manos frente a su pecho, dando a imaginar el tamaño de aquellas formas femeninas.

\- ¡Jiraiya!- se quejo Koharu fulminando al viejo pervertido que hiso una mueca de fastidio.

\- ademas, Shiori debe hacerlo sola. - agrego el hombre sapo con rostro serio.

La albina giro su cabeza para ver al sannin al escuchar eso y luego de sentir una ola de nervios y temor en su interior, asintió hacia el hokage que no tuvo de otra que obedecer a su atolondrado alumno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ese día, Shiori ya había comenzado a prepararse para aquella misión a la que iría; debía prepararse para todo y tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

Volvería a su aldea y aunque solo fuera de paso, necesitaba ser cuidadosa.

\- tendré que hacerme pasar por otra persona. - murmuro para sí misma viéndose en el espejo de su sala. -Mañana me iré... - dijo con desanimo comenzando a caminar hasta su cuarto para sacar su mochila de viaje y empezar a empacar la ropa y las herramientas que llevaría.

Una vez de haber terminado eso, Shiori decidida a preparar algo para sus compañeros, se colocó el mandil con aquella horripilante sonrisa que la peli roja había dibujado y comenzó a cocinar.

-hace tiempo que no hacia esto. - comento divertida preparando un par de dangos, Mochis y varias cosas más para cada uno de sus amigos.

Así, las siguientes tres horas pasaron volando para la albina que limpio el sudor de su frente con una servilleta luego de terminar y guardar cada uno en un bento de plástico que daría a cada uno de ellos.

-si me voy ahora, puede que los encuentre en el puesto de dangos. - se dijo la albina mirando el reloj de su cocina y ver la hora. - ¿no será raro llevarles dangos en el puesto de dangos? - se preguntó para después salir de casa con sus manos ocupadas.

\- ¡hey, Shiori! -la primera en ver a la albina pasar por el lugar fue Anko que estaba sentada al lado de Kurenai comiendo como ya se sabía, una docena de dangos. -siéntate a comer dangos con nosotros.

-así Anko estará controlada. - comento Genma divertido que se encontraba sentado de Azuma.

-no puedo, lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer. - se apresuró en decir la kunoichi luego de ver a la peli lila lanzarle una mirada amenazante al castaño. -les traje algo. - agrego la albina comenzando a sacar de su bolsa de mandado los bentos que había preparado para ellos. - prepare algunos dulces para ustedes.

-dangos caseros, ¡son lo mejor! - chillo alegre Anko tomando el suyo para destaparlo y poder oler el aroma dulzón del caramelo recién hecho.

\- ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué nos los das? - pregunto Kurenai mirando a la peli blanca que solo se limitó a sonreír.

-solo quise cocinar. - fue la respuesta de la albina para comenzar a alejarse. - nos vemos.

Luego de eso, Shiori busco a Gai y Younha en casa de la abuela de la castaña y una vez de darles a cada uno su porción de dulces y un bento especial a la abuela de su compañera, salir por la puerta luego de despedirse de los tres.

-No está algo extraña. - murmuro Younha mirando a lo lejos a su compañera caminar en busca de sus demás compañeros.

-ella es extraña. - soltó Gai devorando un palillo de dango.

\- ¡No digo eso! - chillo la castaña dando un golpe a la cabeza de su acompañante que cayó al suelo con un chichón naciendo por el golpe. - ¡Ahora que recuerdo, sigo molesta contigo!

Luego de un par de horas de buscando a sus otros compañeros y darle a cada uno lo que había preparado para ellos, tomo el ultimo bento que le faltaba entregar.

\- ¿Dónde estará Kakashi? - se preguntó la peli blanca pasando por todas los lugares conocidos donde el peli plata podría llegar a estar, pero al ver que en ningún lugar aparecía, decidió probar suerte en otro lugar.

\- ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? - murmuro Shiori llegando a la puerta del departamento del peli plata.

Luego de tomar aire varias veces, alzo su mano para tocar la puerta de madera pero antes de que su mano hiciera contacto alguno con ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Shiori? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? - pregunto notablemente sorprendido al verla frente a su casa.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Después de todo nos conocemos desde niños, es normal que sepa tu dirección. - respondió a la defensiva la kunoichi sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

El peli plata frunció el ceño por un segundo para luego suspirar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué viniste aquí? - pregunto recargan su hombre sobre la puerta y mirar fijamente a la peli blanca que desvió su mirada por unos segundos para después levantar la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

-esto es para ti, sé que no te gustan los dulces por eso te prepare otra cosa. - dijo la albina esperando a que el Jounin tomara la bolsa, en cambio el peli plata solo la miro directamente a los ojos sin parecer reaccionar a lo que ella le había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Naruto? - pregunto de pronto sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Younha me lo dijo. - respondió con simpleza. -y Jiraiya-sensei me conto algo que paso en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué te digo? - pregunto ahora molesta bajando la bolsa hasta sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - pregunto en cambio el albino parándose derecho en su lugar y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Por qué Jiraiya-sensei te conto a ti?

-me hiso algunas preguntas sobre la misión con Orochimaru y se le escaparon algunas cosas a él. - respondió con tranquilidad recordando la charla con el sannin.

-no debió preguntarte nada. - murmuro Shiori mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? - pregunto el peli plata con el seño fruncido. - ¿Orochimaru logro hacerte algo? ¿Es así Shiori?

-no necesitas saber eso. - respondió dando vuelta para irse pero el peli plata la tomo rápidamente de la mano, arrastrándola hasta el interior de su casa.

-explícame que sucede. - exigió el albino notando como de pronto Shiori se había puesto nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué me metiste a tu casa así? - pregunto acelerada caminando hacia la puerta para ser detenida por el peli plata que se recargo en la puesta con sus brazos cruzados.

-No te iras hasta que me digas lo que pasa.

-no te voy a decir nada. - aseguro la kunoichi.

-entonces no me moveré de aquí. - respondió con tranquilidad el joven AMBU.

\- ¡eres tan terco, bakakashi! - grito la albina dejando la bolsa que traía en sus manos en la mesita de la sala.

-tú no te quedas atrás. - murmuro el peli plata para lanzarle una mirada de la misma forma que Shiori le lanzaba.

\- ¡entonces saldré por la ventana! - se quejó luego de desviar la mirada del Jounin, siendo "derrotada" y con la moral baja, caminar hasta su otra vía de escape, donde para su mala suerte, un clon de Kakashi apareció, colocándose en la misma posición que el original.

-te dejare ir cuando me digas lo que te ocurre, tan simple como eso. - dijo de pronto el peli plata mirando con una sonrisa oculta a la kunoichi que giraba con enfado para mirarlo.

\- ¿desde cuándo tienes esas mañas de jugar sucio? - pregunto irritada la peli blanca cruzando sus brazos como el Jounin.

-desde que comenzaste a guardarte cosas. - respondió con tranquilidad Kakashi para luego alejar su cara a uno de los lados, incomodo. -además, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte.

Shiori desvió la mirada de nuevo avergonzada y después suspiro.

-está bien, te lo diré. - dijo para sorpresa de Kakashi que regreso la mirada a la albina. -cuando regrese de mi misión.

\- ¿Cuál misión? - pregunto curioso sin despegar la mirada de Shiori.

-tampoco puedo decirte nada ahora, espera a que regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Al escuchar eso, Kakashi solo frunció el ceño sin saber que responder.

\- ¿Cuándo durara esa misión? Aun no te encuentras bien, no deberías apresurarte en regresar a las misiones.

-ya paso un mes. - se quejó la albina mirando hacia un lado. -además, necesito hacer esta tarea.

El peli plata en silencio observo la mirada que la albina mostraba en ese momento, parecía preocupada y asustada, no sabía que decir y sabía que ella no hablaría hasta después de regresar de esa misión como había dicho.

-de acuerdo. - suspiro derrotado desapareciendo el otro clon y despegarse de la puerta a su espalda. -pero me contaras todo. - agrego viendo como la kunoichi sonreía al ver que sería liberada. - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-mañana. - respondió con cierto nerviosismo la peli blanca. -uhm, tengo que prepararme... me iré a casa para arreglar algunas cosas...- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada siendo seguida por la mirada curiosa del peli plata que había notado de nuevo el nerviosismo de la joven.

-deséame suerte. - dijo de pronto la albina, girando su rostro al albino que temió lo peor al escuchar aquello y ver la sonrisa quebrada de la kunoichi.

El peli plata con sus ojos abiertos como plato, sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre su pecho, al ver aquello y recordar los rostros de las personas que había perdido luego de ver como la albina le daba la espalda, rápidamente y antes que Shiori abriera la puerta para salir al fin de su casa, tomo nuevo su brazo, deteniéndola.

Shiori con sorpresa miro como Kakashi parecía aturdido por algo.

\- ¿Kakashi? - pregunto extrañada notando de pronto el cuerpo entero del Jounin comenzaba a temblar sorprendiéndole incluso a él. - ¿Kakashi? - pregunto de nuevo la albina, esta vez preocupada por lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

-iré contigo. - dijo de pronto sin quitar su mano de la muñeca de Shiori. -no dejare que te vayas.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto la albina sorprendida por escuchar aquello. -p-pero no puedes hacerlo, hokage-sama te necesita, eres el capitán de los AMBU, ¿no?

-no me importa, iré contigo. - respondió con firmeza el peli plata.

-no puedes Kakashi. - susurro Shiori nerviosa. -debes quedarte aquí.

-nada de eso me importa, Shiori. - gruño el albino jalando unos centímetros hacia él a la kunoichi a quien seguía tomando con fuerza de su muñeca. -Si algo te pasa a ti... si algo te pasara...- decía el Jounin sin saber cómo terminar la frase. -si algo te llegara a pasar de nuevo, no sabría que hacer... - dijo mirando los ojos violeta de la albina que se mantenía en silencio. -No quiero perder a nadie más, todas las personas que quise murieron...- susurro cubriendo con su mano libre el ojo que Obito le había dado y mostrando con el ojo visible, un terrible sufrimiento que la albina pudo ver de nuevo. -no quiero perderte a ti, no podría soportar eso...

-estaré bien. - susurro Shiori tratando de bajar la mano con la que el peli plata apretaba su rostro. -no te preocupes, regresare antes de lo que pienses. - dijo regalándole otra dulce sonrisa que solo Kakashi sabía que le daba a él.

-dije que lo olvidaras aquella vez. - murmuro en voz baja confundiendo a la peli blanca que lo miro curiosa luego de lograr alejar su mano de su rostro. -pero soy yo quien no puede olvidarlo. - sonrió con nostalgia para inmediatamente y para sorpresa de la Shiori, tocar la parte superior de su máscara y acercar su rostro al de ella.

Shiori abriendo sus ojos aún más grande de lo podido, fue acercada al cuerpo del peli plata de un jalón por el brazo del Jounin, envolviéndose detrás de su espalda, luego de eso, Shiori recordando aquel día en el hospital, cerro sus ojos para levantar ambos brazos y enrollarlos en el cuello del albino que ahora encerraba a Shiori como ella, pero sosteniéndola sobre su cintura.

El beso había sido suave, dulce al comienzo, demostrando los sentimientos encontrados y confusos del peli plata, mientras ahora Shiori cerraba sus ojos, regresando el beso con el mismo sentimiento.

-No te vayas.- susurró separándose unos centímetros para ver el rostro colorado de la albina ,quien no supo si el peli plata hablaba sobre no irse de ahí o no ir a la misión.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Esa noche fue la primera noche que la albina durmió en casa del peli plata. Una vez que la noche pasó para los dos albinos y la mañana se hiso presenté. Shiori se levantó temprano, dejando preparado el desayuno del peli plata que dormia profundamente por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo de insomnio.

Luego de salir del departamento de Kakashi se apresuro en regresar a casa y tomar su mochila. Se habia quedado dormida y faltaban menos de 20 minutos para encontrarse con el sannin en la entrada.

Rapido la peli blanca corrio hacia el último lugar que le faltaba visitar y entro corriendo siendo regañado por las enfermeras que la veían por los pasillos del hospital. Una vez de llegar ahí, Shiori observó desde la ventana de cristal a un Naruto dormido en su cuna y una sonrisa triste se mostró en su rostro.

-en definitiva, regresare pronto Naruto. - susurro abriendo la puerta unos centímetros para meter su mano por aquel espacio entre la puerta y dejar un pequeño regaló al rubio que en unos días cumpliría años.

-¡Kakashi también dejo maña en ti, eh! - dijo el sannin sentado en una roca esperando a que la albina llegara.

Al escuchar aquello Shiori se puso nerviosa y sonrió moviendo su mano despreocupada.  
-pero que dice Jiraiya-sensei. - se rio Shiori mientras el mayor alzaba una ceja curioso.

-¡como sea! ¡Es hora de irnos, Shiori! - decia con una enorme sonrisa, caminando hacia la entrada. - ya quiero ver si lo que decían de las mujeres del país de la ola eran ciertos. - comento imaginando en su cabeza todo tipo de mujeres guapas para él mientras Shiori lo seguia por detras con un suspiró, tomando en sus manos las correas de su mochila.

-espero que todo salga bien. - dijo la albina esperando no tener ningun problema con las "investigaciones" del sannin.

Kakashi que en ese momento despertaba, salio de su cuarto para encontrarse su desayuno hecho gracias a la albina, que además de eso habia dejado una pequeña flor hecha de hielo que resplandecia con un brilló debido a la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

El peli plata tomo la flor en sus manos y camino hacia la ventana, abriendola para ver hacia la entrada de la aldea.

-sabía que no me haria casó. - murmuró para si mismo, sonriendo mientras observaba en silencio la flor en sus manos.

**Fin.**

**...del primer libro...**  
**xD**

**Hola a todos! **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído esta historia de principio a fin y haber comentado n.n**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Me alegra saber lo que piensas y ver que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**El primer libro termino y ahora los espero en el segundo libro de Koori no hana, el regreso de una kunoichi! :)**

**De nuevo gracias por leer! y los invito a leer mis otras historias n.n**  
**Nos vemos por aquí.**

**Adios!**


End file.
